Familiar of Zero - Eternal Hawk
by hawkeyeriku
Summary: Hawk Magnus was just escaping some of his school's bullies while on the way to a convention, he wasn't expecting that green circle to be in his way nor was he expecting to be summoned to a world of magic and obtaining powers himself. Now armed with the powers of a villain, he has arrived to Halkeginia as Louise's Familiar. What adventures await him there? S2 Chapter 10 out, finally
1. S1 - Chapter 00: Prologue

And so, after a lot of thinking i have decided to publish my first story. I have to thank a lot of people for the inspiration they have given me with theirs. Especially Ten-Faced Paladin and Fenikkusumaru for their Familiar of Zero stories which gave me the idea of writing my own.

Now without more delay, here's the prologue of my story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Hawk Magnus.

* * *

Chapter 00: Prologue.

It was a chilly Sunday morning. As I was walking down the street, my black trainers scuffing on the pavement, I started thinking about how to get out of the mess I had been thrown into, head first. I shoved my hands into the pockets of my brown leather jacket and huddled into the collar, trying to keep the freezing wind out of my face.

As if it wasn't bad enough losing both my parents in a car crash not long ago; the rest of my family were having a cat fight over the money Mom and Dad had left behind, seeing as there was no last will leaving it to anyone. There was nothing I could do about it since I was still under age, but it irked me to no end. I kept walking towards the mall when I heard someone yell at me.

"Hey birdie," came the cocky voice of one of my classmates, also known for being one of my high school's bullies. He responded to the name of Tony, and also Ten Tonne Tony, but he doesn't really react positively to the latter. "How's it going? I need a few words with you."

I ran a hand through my messy light brown hair and sighed exasperated at the nickname. Seriously, why did they have to keep using it, as if it was my fault my father was obsessed with birds and ended up naming me Hawk. I turned to glare at him and his companion, chocolate brown eyes narrowing at them, then turned around and left in the direction I came from. I really wasn't in the mood for a fight right now. That didn't stop them however, as the other one, Conrad I think, grabbed the back of my jacket, not letting me go.

"Yo, Tony said he wanted to talk, why don't ya listen?" he asked, smirking.

"Because every time he wants to talk I end up with a black eye at the very least" I shot back at him, as I looked around while struggling to get free. '_Oh, come on, I really don't need this today.'_ I thought. _'Not that I'd want it any other day either.'_

"Well," drawled Tony's voice from behind me. "How about having this conversation elsewhere?" he asked, although I knew it wasn't a question as he grabbed my shoulder and shoved me down a deserted alley. I got to my feet fast enough to just barely dodge a punch aimed at my face by jumping backwards.

"So, what did I do this time?" I sneered. Tony always had an excuse for beating me up, it had become a sort of a sick hobby to find out his reasons, but at least I could laugh about just how stupid they were.

"You dumped my friend." he stated "Come on, birdie, what's bad about her? She's as hot as hell."

"She has a few personality problems if you ask me." I replied bluntly. "Just like you."

I was going to get beaten up anyway, at least I could try to get some fun out of it, even if I was going to pay for it.

"Ok, birdie." he said, scowling "Maybe I'll end up killing you this time, you'll get to see your parents then." he yelled as he and Conrad charged.

I waited until they were right in front of me to lunge at Tony and punch him squarely in the throat, not strong enough to kill him, just enough to leave him coughing on the floor for some time, and then swivelled around on the ball of my foot and kicked Conrad between the legs, giving me the opening I needed to run away before they managed to recover.

I ran. I ran as if my life depended on it, and it actually might have. I reached my home and closed the door, locking it. I couldn't hear anyone running behind me, then again all I could hear was my heavy panting. I walked into the living room and collapsed on the sofa, taking deep breaths to try and steady my pounding heartbeat. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back onto the cushions.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?" I murmured out loud, and sighed as the empty house didn't answer. Not that I expected it to do so anyway, of course. That would have been a sight to see, a voice in my empty house.

I got up and walked towards my room, I had to get ready for that anime convention in the afternoon. The plan was to dress up like Daidou Katsumi, also known as Kamen Rider Eternal. However, I could only afford the LostDriver and the twenty-six T2 Memories as the NEVER uniform was way out of my price range, especially after what had happened.

I opened the case in which I kept those precious items. After all, they had been my parents' last birthday gift to me, I can still remember how much they had to search around to find them when I asked for them. They always gave me a nostalgic feeling. I picked up one of the Memories, the Eternal one. I had always found it funny that they looked like oversized USB drives but that just added to the charm now.

I twirled the device in my hand, pressing the button from time to time so as to listen at it exclaim **ETERNAL**, while I looked at the ceiling considering whether or not to risk going out after what happened with Tony and Conrad. I was lucky those two did not know where I lived, well nobody in the school did, I never told them. As I was pondering the matter my stomach growled angrily, I sighed and stood up to go to the kitchen.

After a quick meal I decided I had waited for this convention for far too long to let such a thing as a couple grunts dissuade me from going. So I put the Memories and the LostDriver back into the case and got into my leather jacket once more before picking it up and exiting my home. What I did not know at the time was that I would never be coming back.

I left the building and walked down the street until I was in front of the subway I needed to take. I was about to go in but something picked my attention. Besides the stairs and apparently ignored by everyone else in general was... something. Some sort of human sized opening glowing with green light. If it had been black I could have sworn it was a Black Hole.

"I must be seeing things." I muttered as I approached it, I was just in front when I heard someone yell at me.

"Found you, you shitty bird!" I did not need to turn around to know that voice was Tony's so I did what I thought best at the moment... I ran forward... Only to be swallowed by whatever that thing was and feel how my body started falling down an endless pit.

"Okay." I was strangely calm about this, although I had yelled for about thirty seconds already. "I should have thought this through a bit more." Suddenly, my hand hurt as if something had bitten me and I let go of the case.

I could only watch as lightning crackled through the metallic surface while it fell down beside me, only for it to burst open and reveal its contents. I could see the same electricity that surrounded the case enveloping each and every one of the T2 Memories as well as the LostDriver.

Then, before I had managed to take in what was going on with my belongings, I crashed down on the ground, or more specifically the grass, the case falling beside me and spraying its contents all around me.

After shaking my head I sat up to find something pretty incredible in front of me, a pink haired girl who was looking, almost glaring, at me with a mix of surprise and anger in her pink eyes. She was dressing in a white shirt and black skirt accompanied by black shoes and tights. She was covered in an equally black mantle held in place by a circular golden piece with a pentagram engraved on it.

"Where am I?" I asked her, and I could have sworn I saw a vein pop on her forehead when she heard me.

* * *

Chapter 01 will be posted soon. Thank you for reading and please review.


	2. S1 - Chapter 01: Summoned

Well then, Chapter 01 is here. Enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Hawk Magnus.

* * *

Chapter 01: Summoned

_Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière woke up with the sunlight shining into her room. Today was a very important day for her, the day she would show every single one of her classmates she was not as useless as they thought she was. And of course that would help prove the same thing to her family. As such, she was in a very good mood despite how nervous she had felt the night before._

_She dressed up in her school uniform and combed her curly pink hair with dedication before exiting her room to get some breakfast at the dining hall of the Tristain Academy of Magic. Climbing down the stairs of the dorm tower until she got down to the grounds and walking towards the tall tower in the middle of the school where she attended her classes and had her meals along with the rest of the students._

_After breakfast she and the other students attended their morning classes, she had been called out to try an incredibly easy Earth spell in front of the classroom but her classmates had convinced the teacher, Mrs. Chevreuse, a woman in her early forties with brown hair and grey eyes, that she was putting everyone in the room in danger. Due to the insistence of every student the woman had dropped the matter and opted to do it herself._

_The incident had made her all the more determined to obtain the greatest familiar ever seen at the academy, as long as she didn't blow it up, of course. Every time she tried to use magic it would result in an explosion, even something as simple as a silencing spell. She sighed as she walked alongside all of her class towards the Academy Grounds where the summoning rituals for the Second Year Students supervised by their teacher Jean Colbert were held._

_After about half an hour later it was her turn and her good mood had shifted into nervousness once more, especially after her long time rival Kirche Zerbst had summoned an impressive looking Fire Lizard and Tabitha, a quiet bluenette friend of Kirche, had summoned a Wind Dragon of all things._

_Louise stepped forward, all eyes looking at her with scorn, ready to laugh at her if she failed. But she wasn't going to let them, her determination setting in as she started chanting the summoning spell._

_"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental power, heed my summoning... and bring forth...my Familiar!" She shouted to the wind as a bright green light shined forth from her wand. The shining increased in intensity until no one could see a thing, and then a loud explosion occurred accompanied by the sound of something hitting the ground hard._

_She opened her eyes, which she had closed during the incantation to behold the magnificent being she had summoned. In exchange she was greeted by a human boy about her age with messy light brown hair, dressed in all black except for a brown leather jacket and surrounded by small boxes with a metallic protrusion, each of them in a different color. Beside him was some bizarre metallic case holding a strange red and black device inside and some more of the colored boxes._

_The boy sat up seconds later, rubbing the back of his head as if to take away the pain of a fall before setting his dark brown eyes on her curiously. By now she could hear the snickers of her classmates even in her surprised state, anger welling up inside her at the failure before her._

_So when the boy had looked apologetic and asked where he was she had been about to blow him up there and then._

* * *

I felt murderous intent emanating from the pinkette before me, don't ask how, I just did. She lifted a short stick of some sort which surprised me to say the least but whatever she was going to do was interrupted by a hoard of laughter and whistles.

"A commoner! For Brimir, she summoned a commoner!" Exclaimed one of the girls surrounding us dressed in the exact same uniform as if amused by the fact.

"As expected from Louise the Zero." Said a male student with green hair holding his stomach while laughing.

"Of course, she's a Zero, Zero skill." Said another girl with a smirk on her lips as many others joined the name calling exhibition.

You know, after having been bullied for almost all of my life I kind of took pity on the pinkette, even if I did not know what was going on. So I gave the crowd of students who were ignoring their teacher's request to stop one of my best glares, the one that sent some bullies packing after receiving themselves the beat up they had readied for me, while I called out to them.

"You people have a problem with me?" I asked with venom in my voice.

Silence overtook the place, as if they had all been struck by lightning, their eyes widening in surprise as they looked in my direction, their features silently asking me how I dared to talk to them like that. Believe me I have a lot of experience reading expressions, it was necessary for my survival so to speak. The teacher took this chance to take control of the situation.

"Now, miss Vallière." He addressed the pink haired girl after the crowd had begun to act in a more organized manner, although most of them were still glaring at me. "Please finish the Ritual."

"But…" The pinkette began but was cut off by the man.

"While I understand your concern there is no doubt that this young man is your familiar. He answered your summons." Explained the bald teacher with a severe look in his blue eyes. "You also know that the Familiar Summoning Ritual is of extreme importance and that there is no chance of trying again. Now finish the Ritual."

"Yes, Professor Colbert." Said the girl with a sigh. "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers; bless this humble being, and make him my Familiar." After which she kissed me on the lips.

I was so shocked by the event that I did not move away instantly, it wasn't a long kiss either as she backed away soon.

"I can't believe I wasted my first kiss on you." She pouted as she walked away to put some distance between us.

"Feeling's mutual." I told her, making her stop on her tracks and for everyone to look at me in surprise again. Was it so weird to talk back to people who were rude to you in this place, wherever it was?

My train of thought stopped as I felt my body heat up. In fact, I could see small puffs of white smoke rising from my reddened skin. I grunted in pain for a moment and then the heat concentrated on my left hand as my skin recovered its normal color. I looked at it to see bright light emanating from some sort of mystical writing that was etching itself on the back of my hand.

"Would you mind if I took a look at those?" The teacher, Colbert if I had heard right, approached me as I looked at my hand in wonder. It wasn't like I would get anything out of the damn thing myself so I decided to show him. I had nothing to lose after all. "Thank you. Hmm, that's odd. Most contracts aren't so specific." He looked at me after letting go of my hand. "Those are very interesting runes you have."

I gave him a look that practically screamed 'What do you mean?' but he ignored it in favor of talking to the crowd of students surrounding us. After dismissing them he flew away from the scene. Yes, he flew away, as if propelled by magic. The worst of it all, almost all of the students followed his example taking a lot of strange animals with them. There was even a dragon among them, how come I hadn't noticed them?

"Not bad, Familiar." Purred a voice, I turned my head towards its source to find a tall girl with scarlet hair, tanned skin and a particularly big chest accompanied by a shorter and paler bluenette wearing glasses and reading a book she held with one hand, she carried a wooden staff in the other. Both of them dressed in the same uniform as everyone else I had seen. "Maybe we should get some alone time and know each other better. What do you say?"

"I'll have to decline." I said standing up, I didn't like how she was looking at me, as if I was some sort of food and she was very hungry. "I still have to find out what's going on." As I said that I looked meaningfully at Louise who seemed about to blow up from the mere fact I was talking to the red head.

"Zerbst!" She shouted. "Get away from my Familiar this instant." Surprisingly the woman complied, although she sent a cocky smirk Louise's way before she flew into the air accompanied by her friend. I did not bother looking up as I was too busy checking if there were any missing Memories, I may be on an unknown place but those are all I carry with me right now, it wouldn't do to lose them.

"Well then, on to more pressing matters." I mused as I looked at Louise once more. She noticed and gave me glare, I sighed as I kneeled down to pick up the Memories scattered over the grass. "My name is Hawk Magnus. It is a pleasure to meet you." If anything, my mother had taught me good manners. "You are Louise, right?" I gave her a smile as I closed the case, putting the LostDriver, which had lost its belt for some reason, and a couple Memories in the inside pockets of my jacket because I wanted to have them close.

"It's Master to you, Familiar." She hissed in anger. Wow, she gets mad quickly, or maybe it's all the strange happenings of the day.

"I'm afraid I shall refer to you as Louise until you give me a proper reason to call you that." I countered as her eyes widened in disbelief. "And I'd be very grateful if you would refer to me by my name."

"Very well, Hawk." She said the name with so much anger I think she could have disintegrated a mountain. "Come with me. I will give you your reasons." And she walked away towards a tower in the distance.

I was about to ask if she didn't know how to fly like her companions but then I remembered the insults of the crowd. From what I could gather I was in an Academy of Magic, sort of a Hogwarts rip off, so that made Louise a mage that failed at using magic. I'd better keep my mouth shut then.

I followed her until we reached one of the small towers, on the way I had noted that the place was surrounded by a thick wall of stone and that it had a gigantic tower at the center which is where we were coming from. We climbed up a long set of stairs until my pinkette guide stopped in front of a door, opened it and got inside.

Entering the room after her I was welcomed by a bedroom that seemed to be taken out of a museum. An enormous bed flanked by pink frilly curtains, expensive looking furniture that seemed to have come out of the sixteenth century and a tea set my grandmother would have killed to have, she loved those things. There was also a small kitchen of sorts, but it did not appear to be for cooking, it was almost like one you would see in a lab.

While I was admiring the place Louise walked towards a small table beside the window and sat down on one of the two chairs in the room. Everything was silent until she screamed her lungs out.

"ARGH. Today was supposed to be the day I showed every single one of them that I wasn't a Zero. How did it go so wrong?!" She exclaimed glaring at me once more as she behaved like a spoiled brat that had been denied candy for the first time in her life. Still, having no idea about what was going on I decided to try to get some information out of her, the problem was how. "You! Make some tea!"

"Okay." I said trying to keep myself calm as I felt I was walking on thin ice. "I'll make some tea and then you will explain what's happened. Deal?" She had promised to give me the reason I should call her Master but seemed to have forgotten about it the moment we entered the room.

Her response came in the form of an annoyed nod and I got to work, five minutes later we were enjoying a cup of tea by the window at sunset, it would have been romantic in any other situation. The drink seemed to calm Louise as she was more than willing to explain everything that had happened, as well as some extra information of course.

From what I gathered during our conversation I had been summoned to the nation of Tristain in Halkeginia, a small nation in the middle of more powerful ones, as a Familiar to the mage apprentice Louise Françoise de La Vallière, third daughter of the La Vallière family, a very influential group in the military of the nation.

"I get the gist of it." I said with a sigh after her long winded explanation. "Very well, Master." Hearing that made her smile with pride. "However, I request you refer to me by name at the very least." She gave me a satisfied nod as she stood up and approached her bed. During our talk the night had settled in so it was time to sleep.

"Take care of this." She said as she threw her school uniform at me. I took the clothes and looked away while she changed into a night gown. "I want it clean for tomorrow."

"I thought a familiar was supposed to help with its master's magic, not the laundry."

"You are also my servant, remember?" She slipped into the warm sheets of her bed while she pointed to a mound of straw beside her bed and a thin white cloth. "I readied that for you to sleep in. Good night."

I sighed. I gained nothing arguing with this girl so I might as well do what she asks. I exited the room and walked down the stairs looking for the servant's quarters Louise had mentioned when she had explained the Academy to me. It was fairly easy to find even in the darkness.

While I got closer a very attractive maid with black hair and dark eyes, resembling those of a Japanese, came out to meet me.

"Are you Miss Vallière's Familiar?" She asked while she looked curiously at what I carried.

"Yes, I am. My name is Hawk Magnus." I answered seeing no reason to deny the fact. It would seem news flew as fast here as they did in my school, perhaps even faster considering the sheer size of the place. "And you are?"

"Oh. Forgive me for my manners. My name is Siesta, I work here as a maid." She said as if it wasn't obvious from her clothing.

"Pleased to meet you Siesta. I know this may be a bit sudden, but I have a favor to ask." She looked at me questioningly. "You see, my Master has asked that I wash these and have them ready for tomorrow, but I have never washed anything in my life. So I'd like to ask for your help."

"Just give it to me; I'll have it ready for her in the morning." She replied with a smile. I knew she was a good person when I saw her, but I didn't expect this much.

"Thank you very much." I walked away after giving her the clothes. She was going to do a better job than I would ever manage so no complaints there.

Before returning to the room though I decided to look at the sky for a while so I sat down on the grass admiring the two moons up there. If I ever needed anything to prove that this was not my world after Louise's explanation, my summoning experience and the flying students, it was staring down at me right now.

Soon I was fiddling once again with the Eternal Memory I had kept in my pocket along with the Unicorn and Joker ones. Pressing the button I realized the voice sounded both clearer and stronger. I recalled how they had been surrounded by lightning during my summoning, which led to the next thought.

The LostDriver… I brought the red and black device out of my other pocket. Its belt had been lost for reasons unknown during the summoning ritual. Almost instinctively I brought it to my waist. Imagine my surprise when a belt shot out from one side of the device, running around my waist until it connected with the other side of the Driver.

My eyes widened, had the LostDriver become real? There was no way that would happen. Then again, I was in a world with two moons, in an Academy full of mage apprentices, many of them sporting impossible hair color. Basically, I had nothing to lose.

I looked at my hand that was clenching the Eternal Memory and came to a conclusion. I raised my hand and pressed the button on the white USB drive.

**ETERNAL!**

"Henshin!" I shouted to the night sky as I inserted the Memory in the Slot of the LostDriver. Adopting Daidou Katsumi's position I backhanded the Slot and it moved down until it was in a diagonal position.

**ETERNAL!**

Eternal's transformation theme played out from the belt and small particles of armor covered my body while a fiery red flame crackling with white lightning surrounded me.

"I can't believe it." I muttered in surprise looking at my now gloved hands through the visor on my helmet. "Looks like a got a little gift for coming to this place after all." I dismissed the transformation and walked towards the tower grinning like an idiot. The thing was… How should I tell my so called Master about this? I decided to sleep and think about it in the morning.

The morning came with the first lights of the sun pouring into the room and waking me up. I stretched in my bed, for lack of a better term, and got out of the cloth that had covered me for the night. I must admit it wasn't as uncomfortable as it looked to sleep on top of a mound of straw but I'd take a regular bed any day.

As I looked around the room I found Louise's clothing, perfectly clean and folded like it was done by a professional. I had to thank Siesta later today, she had been a huge help. I woke up Louise shortly after I had cleaned myself up a bit. It wasn't much, just managed a wet towel to wipe my body with but it would do. I needed to locate a place to bathe soon and considering this world seemed equivalent to the sixteenth century of mine that might be harder than it seemed.

"Who…?" She asked sleepily, but then seemed to remember what had happened yesterday. "Oh right, my Familiar." She stretched beneath the sheets. "Are my clothes ready?"

"Yes they are." I handed her the beautifully folded uniform while doing my best impersonation of a butler. She looked surprised to say the least so she had probably expected me to fail at the task. "I had some help from one of the maids." I explained to which she gave a weak nod.

"Underwear." That got me to raise an eyebrow at her. She surely didn't mean to say I handed her underwear as well, right? "First drawer under the closet." She indicated taking my expression and silence as asking for directions.

"You do realize you'd have a man run through your underwear, right?" I was hoping to have her do it herself but the way she looked at me told me that she did not consider me a fellow human being; right now I was nothing but a pet to her. I decided to comply with a sigh and kneeled in front of the closet, taking out one of the folded white panties and giving it to her.

I turned around to leave the room. I thought it best to leave her to change into her uniform without me roaming around the room so her next order really put me off.

"Dress me up." She said, and I could tell she was serious about it.

"Excuse me?" I blurted out. That had been pretty unexpected. "I'm sure you can do that yourself."

"There's no noble that would dress herself up when there's a servant nearby." She stated as if it was an unavoidable thing. I was getting pretty angry at that, true that I had been summoned by her and all but come on. I was treating her nicely so why couldn't she do the same thing? "Hurry up, you stupid bird, I don't have all day!"

"Never… Call me that again." When I had heard her last sentence I had moved in front of her at a speed that surprised even myself and muttered those words with so much venom they could have burnt a hole in the wall. I had to admit she was pretty scared right now but I still wanted to make my point.

"I don't think you need me to dress you up. While I understand that I have been summoned as your servant I am as much of a human being as you are, Louise." I was speaking slowly, looking into her eyes to know if she understood what I was saying. "As such, I have my own dignity and pride, just as you do. Understand that there are some things I will never do simply because they wound them."

I walked away from the terrified girl and got out of the room, stomping my way down the stairs. By the time I had arrived to the outside I had resolved to apologize to Louise later. Not because of what I said but how I said it.

It took some time but I managed to reach the dining hall where meals were served, hoping I could get something to eat myself. It did not escape me that most of the students were looking at me as if I didn't belong there.

Of course, I understood that since they were all nobility and I was a commoner from their point of view it was offensive for me to come eat at the same place they did. Combine that with the fact that I dared to talk back to them yesterday and I probably had most of the student body after my head, the only thing stopping them was Louise's family name, which was yet another reason to apologize.

It had been among our many conversations the previous night. I had already come to accept that I wasn't leaving Halkeginia any time soon so the more information I had on the place, the better. Apparently only nobility had access to magic powers, making anyone that was not a mage a commoner by default. Also it had become apparent that many nobles treated commoners as little more than animals, some of them even purchasing young commoner daughters to serve as their mistresses.

'Definitely looks like the sixteenth century to me.' I thought as I wandered through the immense table lined with food looking for a place to seat. I stopped when I found an empty chair and was about to make myself comfortable when Siesta approached me.

"I'm afraid you can't seat there." She said looking apologetic. "Those chairs are reserved for nobility."

"I suspected as much." I sighed dejectedly. "Do you know where I could get something to eat?"

"Follow me to the kitchen and I'll have something cooked for you there." She smiled happily, she probably feared it would have been more complicated to convince me but I wanted to avoid trouble as much as possible, especially when surrounded by mages. I had no doubt I could beat them in one on one battles with the powers I had gained, even if they were untested, but I doubted I would survive against the sheer amount of spells that could have rained down on me from all directions if I offended them further without reason.

I followed the black haired maid around the hall until we reached the kitchen. Once there she got me the same breakfast the students had and set it in a nearby table. I spent some time talking with her and the chef, a massive brown haired man sporting a beard and with deep blue eyes by the name of Marteau, until Louise appeared there to pick me up, although she seemed pretty hesitant about it.

"I wanted to apologize." I told her before she had a chance to say a word. "While what I told you is in fact true, I was way too angered at the moment. To me being called bird is the same as you being called Zero." She gave a weak nod at that and seemed to recover some of her energy.

"Very well Hawk. I accept your apology and I also understand your reasons for not obeying." Well it seemed my outburst had been useful after all. She cleared her throat before continuing. "As my Familiar you are free to walk around the Academy during the classes. I'll see you during lunch time." She turned around and left.

With not much to do I resolved to help Siesta around as thanks for everything she had done for me. We were occupied until lunch, running around the towers with clean silk sheets to distribute among the rooms and carrying laundry to the servants' quarters. I wondered why Louise had sent me to do the job if the maids took care of it, I'd have to ask later.

By the time lunch ended I was still helping Siesta. Louise had seen me helping out and approved after learning of my reasons, claiming that me helping around the Academy would improve the good name of her family due to the fact that I was her Familiar. I didn't really understand her reasoning but accepted it nonetheless.

And so there I was, making once again a fairly good impersonation of a butler as I walked around the small tables set out on the Academy Grounds for students to spend tea time, gotta thank the authors of _Black Butler_ and _Hayate, the Combat Butler_ for the lessons one day.

After serving a blond couple that were caressing their familiars, a gigantic mole and a very tiny frog, a slice of cake and tea I walked away. They were having a discussion about their relationship due to a rumor that the boy had an affair with a first year girl. Come to think of it, I had seen the same boy with a brunette named Katie last night while going back to the tower. If I recalled correctly they had agreed to meet right about now so that Guiche, that was the blonde's name, would try out her soufflé.

'A two timer, huh?' I thought as I spotted the same brunette from yesterday approaching the court with a white basket while looking around for her date. A smirk crept up my face. 'Well I think it's time this guy learns that two timing will always explode on your face.' It was a good reason to act after all, some people needed a lesson.

I noticed how the blond boy cringed when he saw the innocent face of his secret date, he had probably forgotten they had agreed to meet at this time. As he hurriedly tried to get his official girlfriend to stand up to talk somewhere quieter I approached the first year and pointed towards them. Her face lighted up and after muttering a polite thank you she ran towards the couple. Now I just had to watch things unfold.

"Sir Guiche!" The brunette said as she ran up to them, getting the expression to change into one of utter fear. "I finally found you. I brought the soufflé I talked to you about, just like we agreed last night." With every word coming from the first years' mouth the other girl's expression changed to one of suspicion.

"Last night?" The blond girl repeated while she eyed the blonde with a look that could kill a boar. "What is she talking about Guiche?" It was getting difficult not to laugh at the guy's face, also a crowd was gathering to witness the event in front of me. I decided it was time to add the final touch to the act.

"You see… Montmorency…" Guiche managed to get out, trying to explain things in a way that would not blow up on his face.

"You said you'd love to try it, remember?" I said aloud getting all eyes around me, even Louise's, to settle on me and my smirk. "Lucky you, you get what you wanted."

"What are you talking about?" The blonde said, although he was even more afraid than before due to the fact that I knew what he had said last night. "You are making these ladies get the wrong idea." He was desperately trying to cover up but I had yet to deal the last attack.

"What wrong idea? It's your fault for double dating." That sentence earned gasps and murmurs from our crowd, some of them muttering about how I dared make such a claim about a noble and such. Oh, but in the girls' minds they had realized I was saying the truth, after all it didn't take a genius to figure it out.

Montmorency's face distorted in anger as she readied her best slap and not a word Guiche said convinced her of stopping. There was a loud sound of hand colliding with cheek and then both girls ran away from the scene crying.

The crowd laughed as Guiche caressed his cheek in pain, I turned around to leave, satisfied, but stopped as Louise approached me, she seemed to have something to say but she couldn't do it because Guiche got my attention first.

"You, commoner! It seems you have no idea of the manners needed when talking to a Noble." He hissed in anger, I could understand, after all he had been humiliated in public by me, but then again, he deserved it.

"I did not consider someone such as you worthy of being treated that way." I answered solemnly, as if I was a noble myself. "A commoner I may be, however I know that I will be loyal only to the one woman I fall in love with. Something I am afraid you cannot claim."

My words seemed to strike home and left most of the students silent due to my manner of speech, Siesta was also pretty shocked. 'Do they think they are the only ones that can talk this way? Come on it just takes good vocabulary, nothing more.' I thought as I made to walk away again but was stopped by Guiche yet again.

"Very well." He said with an evil look on his face, he was planning something. "I hereby challenge you to a duel. I have to recover my honor."

"While I do not see how that would help in the matter I accept." I was taking a liking to speaking like this, it was really satisfying, I should do it more often. "Where and when, Sir Guiche?" I said mockingly.

"In half an hour at Vestri Court. Do not be late." And with a dramatic fluttering of his cape he left. The crowd dispersed leaving only me along with Siesta and Louise.

"What were you thinking?" Louise yelled at me with her face red. "The best thing you can do is apologize to him and hope he accepts just that!"

"She is right, you know?" Siesta intervened, worry present in her voice, a tear was running down her face. "He is a Noble and has his magic as a weapon, what do you have? You'll be killed!"

"What I have, and all I need, is in Louise's room." I stated with a smile as I walked towards the tower where said room was, I had left my jacket there. "Don't worry, I'm not losing, neither am I dying."

Half an hour later we arrived at Vestri Court, I had the LostDriver and four Memories in the inside pockets of my jacket. I got through the crowd and stood in front of Guiche who looked at me with amusement in his eyes. It would appear he was pretty confident about winning, he just didn't know how hopeless it was.

"I see you did not run away. You seem to have some honor even if you are a commoner." He complimented me, well wasn't that nice of him? It wasn't going to stop me but it gave me a slightly better impression of him.

"I am here not only for my so called honor, but for that of my Master as well. It wouldn't do to have a Familiar of the La Vallière family to run away when challenged to battle." I knew how important honor was in this place from my talk to Louise before arriving here. Losing was worse than giving up though, that's why she had asked that I surrendered.

"I see. I might even come to respect you for this. The terms of this duel are simple. First one to give up loses." He took out a rose from within his cape and a petal fell from the movement. As it hit the ground a bright light shined from it and once it had disappeared there was a beautiful bronze statue of a female warrior covered in armor standing on the field.

"Impressive." Was my only reaction, when Louise had told me that Guiche was an earth mage that specialized in creating golems, I had expected something more hideous to appear, but considering the blonde's personality it wasn't surprising at all that they looked like that.

"I am Guiche de Gramont, also known as Guiche the Bronze." He exclaimed as he posed dramatically. "This golem of mine, the Valkyrie, shall be the one to teach you your lesson."

"As appealing as that sounds, I'm afraid I'll have to pass." I said as I brought out the LostDriver, setting it on my waist as the belt formed, gaining a surprised look from every student in the court. "My name is Hawk Magnus. I am the Familiar of Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière." I brought out the Eternal Memory and held it up with my right hand, pressing the button.

**ETERNAL!**

"However, I also have another title." I proclaimed as everyone looked at me in amazement. "Henshin!" I yelled as I set the memory in the slot on the belt and set it to diagonal position.

**ETERNAL!**

Eternal's theme played out of the belt as my body was covered by white particles that solidified into armor while a fiery red flame crackling with lightning surrounded me. The gasps of the crowd intensified as I dismissed the fires around me, revealing my shiny suit of armor, known by some fans as Red Flare Eternal.

"I am Kamen Rider Eternal." I stated as I got into a battle stance.

* * *

And so ends the first proper chapter of my story. Next chapter will be posted in about a day or two from now.

Please review and do not flame. Thank you for reading!


	3. S1 - Chapter 02: Kamen Rider Eternal

I'd like to thank everyone that took the time to read my story, especially the ones that favorited and/or followed it.

To my reviewers:

**Matalvis:** I thank you for your review and I hope you'll keep finding the story interesting in the future.

**The Wild Fang**: Well, the idea is using the Incomplete Eternal for now, we were told the Eternal Memory is a fickle one, it knows Hawk has the potential to wield its true power but he's not there yet, there's something he lacks. I hope not to disappoint and that you'll keep reading.

And without any more thingd to say, here's chapter two.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Hawk Magnus.

* * *

Chapter 02: Kamen Rider Eternal

_Professor Jean Colbert, also known as the Flame Snake although it was a closely guarded secret, walked excitedly as he approached the door of the Academy Headmaster's office carrying an open book in his hands. After all, who could blame him? He had made an amazing discovery, one that could prove the existence of the fifth element of the pentagram, thought lost for quite some time._

_He knocked on the Headmaster's door which was promptly unlocked by the old man. Old Osmond, as the man was known, was a very skilled wind mage and one of the most powerful mages in Tristain, possibly one of the best in all of Halkeginia. The headmaster was seating behind his desk while his secretary, a tall woman with dark green hair wearing glasses over her light brown eyes, was putting books back in their shelves._

_"Old Osmond, I found something very interesting while investigating the runes that appeared on Miss Vallière's Familiar." He explained as he approached the desk and showed the man the book he was holding. "They were almost identical to these." Old Osmond's eyes widened at the implication… If this was true then it meant Louise de La Vallière was far more than met the eye._

_"Miss Longueville, would you please leave us alone?" He asked his secretary while he sent his mouse Familiar to spy on her underwear. "It is a matter of utmost secrecy." The woman complied and left the room after bowing. She was about to put her ear to the door when she became aware of the mouse's presence._

_As she raised her foot in order to stomp the rodent to death a loud voice got her attention. A student was calling out to some of her friends and talking excitedly about how Guiche de Gramont was going to beat up that rude commoner Louise had summoned in a duel at the Vestri Court._

_She considered the matter was important enough to let herself in again and did so, only to find both men in silence, pondering about what they had discussed. She cleared her throat to gain their attention._

_"I just heard some of the students talk about a duel that's to take place at the Vestri Court." She explained as they looked at her in surprise, Colbert standing up almost immediately when he heard her. "Apparently Miss Vallière's Familiar is to battle Guiche de Gramont."_

_"But duels are forbidden!" Exclaimed Colbert, worry present in his voice. "We have to stop them."_

_"Actually, only duels between Nobles are forbidden." Old Osmond interjected in a calm tone as he picked up his Familiar. "Since Miss Vallière's Familiar is a commoner there is nothing in school regulations that would allow us to stop the duel if both sides have agreed to do battle."_

_"But that's…" The bald mage began as the Headmaster rose up from his seat._

_"Besides…" The old man continued as he approached a magical mirror in the office, casting a spell to have it project the Vestri Court, sound included. "I believe this encounter will provide us with the answers we seek, Professor Colbert." He ran his fingers through his long white beard as he set his light purple eyes on the surface of the mirror with interest but then his mouse jumped on to his shoulder. "By the way, Miss Longueville, you should really pick another color for your underwear. White is just too plain."_

_Colbert decided it was best to watch the projection in the mirror instead of the comedic display of the Headmaster and his secretary running around the former's desk. What he saw was fascinating to say the least._

_"I am Guiche de Gramont, also known as Guiche the Bronze." The blond earth mage student exclaimed as he posed dramatically. "This golem of mine, the Valkyrie, shall be the one to teach you your lesson."_

_"As appealing as that sounds, I'm afraid I'll have to pass." The Familiar said as he brought out a strange object from the inside of his jacket. Neither Colbert nor the people accompanying him could discern what it was, but it did not look like a weapon. The young man set the item on his waist, where it formed a belt around his body earning him multiple gasps from the crowd an all the attention of the three adults. "My name is Hawk Magnus. I am the Familiar of Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière." He raised his hand showing a small, rectangular white device before a voice was heard._

**_ETERNAL!_**

_"However, I also have another title." He proclaimed as all eyes focused on him in amazement. "Henshin!" He yelled out as he brought his hand down on the belt, slotting the white box in it with a machine like sound and moved a part of it until it stood diagonally._

**_ETERNAL!_**

_A catchy theme played out as his body was engulfed by particles of light and a fiery red flame crackling with lightning. _

_The gasps of the crowd intensified as he dismissed the fires swirling around him with a wild gesture of his right arm, revealing a suit of armor unlike any ever seen by anyone in that world. _

_Over a white bodysuit he wore an equally white breastplate and shoulder guards with black lining along with protectors for his thighs and boots. He wore deep crimson gauntlets with flame-like patterns that extended to the arms and he had small wrist and ankle decorations that were also white and with the same red patterns. _

_Most impressive of it all was the helmet. It was white as well and sported two yellow insect like eyes lined in black with a strip of the same color that traveled from one eye to the opposite end of the other circling around the helmet. On his forehead was a white trident like shape with pointy ends and a scarlet gem embedded at the base._

_"I am Kamen Rider Eternal." He stated as he got into a battle stance._

* * *

I must admit the look of surprise in everyone's face was pretty amusing, but Guiche trumped them all in that aspect, he looked ready to faint after what he had seen. However he recovered fast enough to strike another one of his flamboyant poses before speaking again, he looked like taken out of a Sentai show, but who was I to judge considering my appearance?

"I see you have some tricks up your sleeve, commoner." He sounded a little less confident though. "However, no suit of armor will protect you well enough from my creation."

The Valkyrie charged at me sword in hand as he finished his sentence with another of his poses. I dodged the strike by sidestepping and countered with a flaming punch to the chest that sent the golem flying backwards. It exploded into a lot of pieces after hitting the ground.

Gasps of amazement and excitement came from the crowd at the feat. I even made out a couple cheers, probably Louise and Siesta, but Guiche wasn't giving up yet.

"It would seem you are better than I thought." He said as he summoned three more of the golems, one armed with a sword and the others with spears, and launched them at me. "However you will be defeated by my next move."

I dodged two attacks and blocked a third one with my gauntlets before jumping backwards. While in the air I extracted the Eternal Memory from the Transformation Slot and put it in the Maximum Drive one. After landing I hit the Slot, making the belt sound yet again.

**ETERNAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

My right foot was then lit with fire as I intended, identical to the one that had enveloped me during my transformation, yet the grass was not burning. I instinctively knew, somehow, how to control what this fire damaged.

I ran towards the Valkyries as they lunged at me for another attack, kicking the first one in the face and making it literally explode. I kneeled to dodge an attack from the sword wielding one and punched upwards catching the third one in the neck. It flew uncontrollably through the air and exploded in a shower of stone.

I stood up with a jump and looked for my last enemy finding the golem as it swung its sword towards my neck. It was too late to dodge so I blocked it with my right arm, it drew a few sparks but nothing serious. Smirking under the helmet, I took the sword from its hands and jumped into the air hitting the slot again.

**ETERNAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE! **

"Rider Kick." I gave the Valkyrie a flaming kick to the face so strong its head separated from the body, landing in front of the astounded Guiche before disintegrating. The blonde's face was a mask of anger and fear as I put the Memory back into place.

"Is that all you've got?" I asked him with a sigh, I was confident I could take anything he threw at me. Our crowd was strangely silent but I could see a lot of them were too busy gaping at me so that was probably the reason. "I mean sure, they are good practice and all but I could do with a bit more of a challenge."

"Don't think that's all I can do!" He shouted, but it was obvious he felt cornered. He hadn't expected this to happen. Who could blame him, I wouldn't have expected it yesterday morning either. He swung his Rose Wand from side to side as more petals fell from it, transforming into Valkyries as they hit the grass.

There were ten of the female golems in front of me, enough to easily overwhelm me if I wasn't careful, but Guiche seemed pretty tired after summoning them, he was probably at his limit. Which meant that whoever won this round would be the victor.

"CHARGE!" Guiche roared and his creations complied. I instinctively took out one of the other Memories I had on me when I transformed and inserted it in the Maximum Drive Slot before hitting it to activate its power.

**UNICORN! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Lightning crackled through my body until it settled on the sword I had taken from the Valkyrie, I had completely forgotten it was there, the electricity was supposed to concentrate in my fist but this could prove to be even better. I held the blade with both hands as I slashed twice in the direction the Valkyries were coming from.

"Rider Slash." I shouted as the energy left the sword in the form of two half moon-like cuts made out of lightning that slashed through the golems and cut them to pieces in no time. The weapon could not hold so much energy and crumbled in my hands as I executed the move.

Guiche had fallen backwards and was trembling on the ground when I approached him slowly, hitting the black Slot on the right side of the belt one more time.

**UNICORN! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Lightning crackled through my body once again, concentrating into my right hand and covering it, as I got closer to the blond mage who looked absolutely terrified. All our spectators seemed to be holding their breath. I managed a glance to Louise who shook her head at me, silently asking me not to hurt the boy. I wasn't going to, so no problem there. I gave her a nod and she sighed in relief.

"Well Sir Guiche..." I said to the blond as I kneeled in front of him so that we would be face to helmet. "Do you yield or do I need to use this." I brought up my hand crackling with lightning so that the earth mage could see it closely.

"I yield! I yield!" Shouted the boy as he crawled away from me faster than I ever thought possible. "You win!"

I gave a satisfied sigh as I stood and removed the Unicorn Memory from the black Slot cancelling the Maximum Drive. I then put the Transformation Slot back into vertical position and removed the Eternal Memory. The armor vanished leaving me in the exact same clothes I had worn before the fight.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Hawk." I cringed at the voice of my Master who was giving me a very severe look as she and Siesta approached me from the now dispersing crowd.

"Very well. I was expecting to do so soon anyway." I looked around tiredly seeing that the mob of students had returned to their business after the duel but were still talking excitedly to one another and eyeing me while doing so, some of them with respect, others with disgust. "How much do we have until afternoon classes start?" I asked Louise.

"About an hour, why are you asking?"

"Because this conversation will be best held in your room as there are a lot less people lurking around in there." I explained as I walked towards the tower where her room was and they both followed behind. "I'd like to keep this as secret as possible."

"Why are you coming along?" Louise asked Siesta on the way, seemingly annoyed by the fact that she was accompanying us.

"Because I wish to know about Sir Magnus's story." I was Sir Magnus now? I had to cut that in the bud before it turned into something uncomfortable.

"Come on Siesta. You've been calling me Hawk all day long; I thought we were over this." I said as we reached the stairs and started climbing them up.

"But the power you used is surely magic, there's no way I can address you in such an informal manner." She stated, earning an exasperated sigh from me and Louise.

"I am no noble, I assure you." I told her as we reached Louise's room and entered. "I mean, what sort of noble would sleep in that and not complain." I pointed towards my so-called bed.

That seemed to drive the point home although it earned me a glare from Louise, probably offended that I thought her attentions were not good enough, but she kept quiet. I sighed again and approached one of the chairs by the window as I set the LostDriver and the T2 Memories I had on me on the table.

"My guess is you want to know what these are, right?" I asked as they sat down, Siesta in the chair in front of mine and Louise on her bed.

"I want to know what I did not ask last night." Louise said in an angry tone. "I want to know who you are, where you come from and what those things you brought with you when I summoned you are." Siesta gave a nod to Louise's questions. She wanted to know the same things, of that I was sure.

"First answer you both already know. I am Hawk Magnus, a seventeen year old guy that found a shining green oval in the middle of the street and was swallowed by it, ending up here at the Tristain Academy of Magic. I have never lied about it."

"Very well then. Where do you come from, Hawk?" Asked Louise, glad that I hadn't lied about my identity but wanting to know more. I looked at Siesta to see that she was listening intently, committing everything she heard to memory.

"What would you say if I told you I came from another world, one with no magic whatsoever?" Their widening eyes and surprised gasps were confirmation enough, but I could see they had little doubt that I was saying the truth. After all they had seen today it would seem my story wasn't weird enough to be unbelievable. "You should be proud of yourself Master, for someone called The Zero you managed to reach another world during your Familiar Summoning Ritual."

Louise's mouth closed at the comment, taking in what I had said. The pinkette smiled slowly as if congratulating herself for a job well done. It was probably her first successful spell and she had managed to reach beyond any of her classmates so it was something she could be proud of.

"How is that even possible?" Siesta asked, marveled by the existence of such a place, a place where no one would be above her for they had no magic, they would all be just like her.

"Don't think that it's Paradise just yet, Siesta." I warned her. My world had an ugly side just as this one did. "While the Nobles and commoners are closer in terms of rights and stuff, money takes the place of magic in my world. If you have money you have power, nothing more." It was just a bit of an exaggeration, but it wasn't too far off.

They spent about half an hour asking about how things worked in such a world, how we built things and grew crops without earth mages, how we kept a steady supply of water without water mages... and so on.

"Onwards to the last topic for today." I said as the round of questions ended. "Better to start from the beginning. Where I come from there's this… play, so to speak." They gave me a nod proving they understood, that would make things simpler. "In the play there's a hero that fights evil using a device similar to this one. One day…"

I summarized the events in the _Kamen Rider W_ series as best I could, explaining the arrival of the T2 Memories and Daidou Katsumi's plan to destroy the city Shotaro and Philip protected and how he was ultimately defeated.

"And so, the tools you have are a reproduction of those used by the villain of this play?" Siesta asked in surprise and I gave her a nod.

"And somehow, my summoning spell changed them into the real thing." Louise added with a frown on her face, proving that she was processing the information carefully. "But why would you have such a thing?"

"The reason is pretty simple actually… I was a fan of the guy so I bought them." They gasped in shock for about the thirtieth time in the last hour. What? Is it that weird to like the bad guy of a movie and after finding out his origins like him more? These girls needed to be introduced to Darth Vader and fast… unfortunately that would not be possible due to the lack of a TV, and the movies for that matter.

"It goes like this, after the play finished they released a prequel of sorts, explaining why Daidou Katsumi and his team had taken this path of destruction. After understanding his reasons he became one of my favorites, even if he was a bad guy." I explained and they nodded in understanding. Not to mention he reminded me a lot of Zero from _Code Geass_ in how they kept going down their path due to the blood in their hands.

"We should go, class is about to start." Louise said while I put everything back in my pockets and stood up from the chair. She didn't seem in the mood for that though, probably due to my story giving her a lot to think about.

"I have to go back to the servant's quarters." Siesta said hurriedly, she too was taken aback by my revelations. "Perhaps you should accompany Miss Vallière to her classroom." And she left in a hurry as a bell was heard throughout the Academy, probably the one signaling the start of the afternoon lessons.

Louise and I walked towards the class, the sun was still high in the sky but my whole body felt heavy, probably due to the transformation and the Maximums I had used, in the series only one was needed and I used four in a day. I also had to take into account the fact that this was the first battle I had fought transformed, it was no wonder that my body had yet to adapt to the change.

"Now that I remember, why did you send me to clean your clothes when you have a group of servants right beside the tower?" I asked her as we walked by the quarters I had visited yesterday night.

"Because since you were my Familiar and still looked useless I decided to test if you were a good servant." She explained as I gave a sigh, my thirtieth today now that I think about it. I knew I didn't look too useful at first glance but this was taking it a bit too far. "A test you did not complete, by the way."

"Well, since I have proved my usefulness in battle I hope you'll have someone else do it from now on, Master." I told her with a smile, but she looked down at the ground when she heard the last word.

"Call me Louise." She said as she looked up at me with something that seemed admiration brimming in her eyes. "It wouldn't be fair after all you've done today to have you call me any other way."

"Very well, Louise" I smiled once again and kept walking, I thought I spied a blush on her face but that must have been my imagination. "Is there anything else you need to know about my story?" I asked as we reached the door that led to her classroom.

"No. I have enough in my head right now." She shook her head as she spoke while we walked between the desks, sitting down in an empty one in front of the red head and the bluenette from yesterday. As we did, I could feel the eyes of the whole classroom on me.

"He does know the seats are for nobles, right?" Muttered a girl a couple tables away.

"Haven't you heard? They say he is a noble from a far away country or something." Whispered her deskmate as I pretended not to hear. "He beat Guiche in a duel today using some magical armor."

"Magical armor? I had heard he transformed into a hideous monster with insect eyes." The guy behind them said as he joined their conversation.

The same kind of conversation was being held in the rest of the desks but quickly died down as a brown haired woman wearing the purple robes that signaled her as a teacher entered the room.

She proceeded to explain the basics of magic, the pentagram of elements and the loss of the Void element, and how their Founder Brimir had supposedly wielded said Element. Everything was going well and I was getting a good nap Minato Arisato style when the teacher said something that made the class scream in fear, waking me up.

"Now, now. We already went through this yesterday." She said after the screaming stopped, sparking me up to attention. "You convinced me Miss Vallière was not to use spells in class because she had never succeeded before. However she has managed to summon a Familiar, a quite impressive one if what I have heard is true, thus I would like her to try transforming this stone into brass."

"But Miss Chevreuse…" The red head behind us, Kirche Zerbst I think, tried to convince her teacher but was promptly cut off by Louise herself.

"I'll do it! Please let me do it Miss Chevreuse!" Shouted the tiny pinkette, effectively driving away all the stupor I had left in me and probably earning five points to Gryffindor for enthusiasm, if such a thing applied here.

"Very well. Please come down here Miss Vallière." Louise walked down the stairs and approached the teacher's desk. I noticed many students were trying to get as far as possible from my Master, as if she was a bomb just ready to blow up.

"Hey, darling." Whispered Kirche from behind me as the teacher gave Louise the instructions to successfully complete the spell. "I suggest you either put on that armor of yours or hide beneath the table, because things are about to get explosive." And she hid beneath her desk while Tabitha, the bluenette, simply exited the classroom without so much as making a sound, I don't think she stopped reading either.

I raised an eyebrow at the name she gave me and another at the comment but considered what she was saying nonetheless. It didn't look like they were doing this to bully her anymore, they all seemed genuinely afraid of what was about to happen, but still I decided to have faith in the girl that had brought me to this world. Louise muttered the spell and rainbow light began to fill the classroom until…

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

In hindsight, I should have listened. The shockwave caused by a measly alchemic spell going haywire and exploding broke all the windows in the room and filled it with smoke, shaking the whole building in the process and knocking me backwards making me hit my head with the floor.

"I warned you." Kirche said in a tune as I opened my eyes to find her face very close to mine, a sight many men would probably be glad to see, but I remained unfazed. My reason was, once again, the way she looked at me. She was eyeing me as if I was a deer and she was a very hungry lion... And I did not like it one bit.

I stood up to see if my Master was okay and my eyes widened at the state the room was in, it looked utterly destroyed and many students had lost consciousness. In the middle of the class was Louise, her uniform ruined, showing a lot of her skin and underwear, and her face a mess due to the smoke but thankfully unharmed. Close to her was the unconscious form of Miss Chevreuse, her clothing was in a far better state.

"That's why we shouldn't let you try the spells!" Shouted one of the students as he stood from the floor.

"Your success rate is Zero, That's why you are Louise the Zero." Shouted Kirche from behind me. Many more joined in on the insults, Guiche included, and I could see the pinkette's cheeks redden in anger and embarrassment from where I stood.

I walked down until I reached Guiche's position. The blond noticed my presence and turned ever so slowly at me, his face changing from anger to sheer terror. With a quick movement I grabbed his cape and took it from him, the effect of the action making him spin like a top.

"Since you are so courteous with women I hope you will not mind me taking your mantle to cover my Master's ruined clothing." I said calmly as I kept going towards Louise. The insults had started dying down the moment I had taken my first step and by the time I covered Louise with Guiche's cape the class was already silent. I glared at each and every one of them and I swear I heard someone gulp.

That was when the door, which had somehow not been blown off its hinges by the explosion, opened, making everyone look in that direction. Outside the classroom was Professor Colbert along with Miss Longueville, when they saw the state the room was in and that Louise was in the center of it they gave each other a look of understanding.

"Louise de La Vallière, go get a change of clothes and present yourself in the headmaster's office immediately." The bald professor commanded, although there was no anger in his voice. "As for the rest of you, classes are cancelled, go about your business. Miss Longueville, if you would please help me."

The green haired secretary nodded and they both proceeded to carry their unconscious colleague outside the room. Louise and I exited right after them and headed for her room.

"You don't have to come to the headmaster's office with me." Her tone was serious so she probably wanted to do this alone.

"Ok, as you wish." I had decided to take a bath after the classes were over but I had become a little more urgent now, especially after the fight and all that smoke, but asking Louise where the baths were seemed like a very bad idea at the moment, not to mention completely insensitive. "I'll go look for Siesta in the meantime. I have a couple questions for her."

"Very well." So she said, but she sounded a little grumpy about it, probably my imagination.

Our paths separated as I walked towards the Servant Quarters, it didn't take me long to find Siesta. She was hanging wet clothes to dry.

"Siesta!" She turned around when she heard my voice and smiled at me, she had a very beautiful smile and used it often. She probably had a fan club of sorts hidden somewhere in the Academy. "I need you to do me a couple favors."

"What would those be?" She asked tilting her head. She had done a lot for me and was willing to help out even more, she was probably my first friend in this world.

"The first would be telling me where I can bathe." I explained and for some reason she blushed, I ignored it and went on. "And the second one would be cleaning my clothes. Except my jacket, that one requires special attention and I need this job done fast." I thought it was better not to leave the Memories alone for the moment, even if it was only Siesta who knew what could happen.

"We have a small bath here in the Servant Quarters, you can use it and I'll take care of your clothes in the meantime." She said happily as she guided me towards my destination.

Two hours later I walked out of the place, not the bath, I had finished that in half an hour but I had run into Marteau in there and he had convinced me to have dinner with them, I doubted Louise would be mad for that but then I took longer than expected.

Marteau had taken to calling me _"Our Sword"_ when Siesta told him I beat Guiche, complete with a pat in the back that would have probably sent me through the wall had I not seen it coming. Of course Siesta had kept silent about my origins and those of the Memories, for that I was grateful, and my clothes looked as good as new so no complaints there, she had even polished the jacket while I was in the bath, even after I told her not to.

As I climbed the stairs leading to Louise's bedroom something blocked my path. I looked up to see Kirche's Familiar, an enormous Fire Lizard that reminded me of a wingless Charizard, in my way, looking at me in more or less the same manner its master did.

Before I could react he lunged forward and bit my jacket, rising me from the floor and carrying me to another room inside the tower, it didn't take a genius to figure out who was waiting inside, what I hadn't expected was the way she had dressed up.

Kirche was wearing a dark laced night gown, or something that fitted the name yet failed to cover half of the areas it should. Most of her body was exposed and the parts that weren't left little to imagination. I cannot deny it was hard to take my eyes from her even as her lizard dropped me on the floor.

"Why hello." Kirche said in a heated voice as she kneeled in front of me smiling lustily, she waved her wand in order to seal the door with a spell. "So nice of you drop by. Good job Flame." Looking up I could see her black panties right in front of my face so I decided it would be best if I didn't… wait I already was.

"You've been giving me that look since we met yesterday and now you drag me to your room just like that." I sighed as I stood up hurriedly, not wanting to look there much longer, but it was obvious my own lust was building up. "What do you want from me?"

"Well it should be obvious, Darling." She stood as well, giving me an unnerving smile as she put a hand on my cheek and caressed it. "I want to get to know you… Intimately"

I had expected as much but having her say it so openly was surprising to say the least. I took a step backwards and brought up my hands to say something when Kirche's window burst open. We both turned towards it to find an angry looking student there. She waved her wand once more and one of the fires in her room shot towards the guy's face.

This process was repeated three more times, Kirche tried to get me to cooperate, so to speak, and then her window would burst open with someone looking inside while their faces turned red with anger. One of those times it was three guys at once, and they were all dealt with in the same manner… a burst of fire to the face that sent them down about four stories and onto the ground.

Right after the last group had been dealt with she resumed her attempts to seduce me. Which were quite effective yet I managed to hold myself in line. However with so many steps back I had finally been pinned against a wall.

"Now darling. Will you let me show why my runic name is The Ardent?" She purred in my ear, as if I hadn't seen enough already. My self-restrain was failing but I managed to hold on to whatever was left of it. Then as her lips approached mine Kirche's door fell off its hinges due to an explosion on the passage way. That could only mean one thing, I was saved.

"ZERBST." Cried out Louise with so much anger and force I could have sworn the whole room trembled, it was amazing someone so small had so much energy. "Stop molesting my Familiar this instant!"

Kirche clicked her tongue and separated from me, not wanting to wait until every living soul came to see what was going on in her room.

"I hope we meet like this again, Darling." She said lustily as I passed by her, and Louise's face reddened in anger.

"I surely hope not. Good night, Kirche." I muttered back, although loud enough for my pink-haired Master to hear. There was only so much I was going to allow someone I had no such feelings for to do and she had already crossed the line.

I walked with Louise to her room, explaining what had happened on the way as I did not want any problems. The poor girl already had enough on her mind but she did not whip me or anything extreme once we reached her room. Apparently my outright rejection of meeting Kirche like that again had helped my case enough so that she would at least listen to what I had to say.

"I understand what has happened now." She was much calmer than when she had opened the red-heads door via explosion.

"Glad you do. I hate misunderstandings." I had the impending feeling there were going to be a lot of those in my life here, I could only hope I would be able to avoid them. "What did the teachers say about the classroom?" Her face darkened at my question, making me feel like I had stepped on a land mine.

"They said it was the teacher's fault for asking me to use magic even after the class and the other teachers had warned her." She explained in a somber voice. I decided not to say anything because there really wasn't a thing I could think off at the moment that wouldn't make matters worse. "Enough about that. I'm tired so I'm going to sleep now. I suggest you do the same, if you wander off right now nothing will save you from the whipping." And she covered herself with the bed sheets.

I blinked a few times at her choice of words. She had been ready to whip me? Not that I would let her without a fight, of course, but come on. I shook my head to drive away the image of me and Louise running around the room in such a manner.

"As amusing as that sounds…" I muttered as I got into my so-called bed. "I'm afraid I'll pass." And right after that last word left my mouth I fell asleep, the tiredness of the day catching up to me once more.

* * *

Well, that's that. I hope you enjoyed. That scene with Kirche is the first one of that style I have ever written, I hope I did it well enough.

"Chapter 03: The Sword" is on its way, should be around by Friday if I'm really late.

Thank you for reading. Please review.


	4. S1 - Chapter 03: The Sword

I got this one done sooner than I expected, so here it is.

Please take into consideration that whatever is said about the Memories in this chapter are my own musings and what Hawk believes to be right at this point. They may be proven right or wrong in due time.

Thanks once more to everyone that read, followed, favorited and/or reviewed.

To my reviewers:

**brave kid**: Glad you enjoyed and I hope you'll enjoy this one as well.

**The Wild Fang**: Thanks once more, and I hope you'll like this chapter too.

**uub**: Well, Your Wish Is Granted. And thanks for your opinion on the writing, not being native english I feared I had made mistakes I was unable to see. It's good to know it's well written.

**Time Hollow**: Glad you like it, and yes I plan to use that one but only when he uses the 26 Memory Maximum Drive, I think it fits better there.

* * *

Chapter 03: The Sword

_Kirche Zerbst woke up in a bad mood, a very bad mood. For the last three days she had been attempting to gain her Darling's attention once more, like she had done the night Louise blew up her door, but it had proven to be impossible. _

_It would seem he had been serious and not just trying to save face in front of his Master when he said he hoped not to be in the same situation with her again as she was either outright ignored by the brown haired boy or he simply dodged her attempts to bury his face in her breasts. _

_She had tried many other moves, even going as far as thinking about asking her mother for advice because she was running out of ideas! If she hadn't seen the way his body had reacted to her attention that night she would by now believe the man was either impotent or into very weird stuff. _

_Of course that was not all, not only was the so called Kamen Rider making her every move fail, he was also getting closer with other girls as well, not in the horrendous manner Guiche de Gramont did, that guy was simply a bunch of romantic one liners that worked on weak hearted and nothing more, but in a much more friendly like manner._

_While the classes where in session in the morning he helped out that black haired maid with her chores, it was obvious from her blushes how much she liked the company. Then he would spend tea time with Louise, soothing through the pinkette's temper like it was nothing most of the time while ignoring Kirche's attempts to get his attention. The few of those that might have made an effect were promptly stopped by Louise's explosive spells sending her Darling a few yards away._

_She had even found him with Tabitha, reading in the Library as if they were close friends when in fact they had met merely four days ago. It had taken her a lot longer to get close to the bluenette and much more to be able to understand her way of talking, which he seemed to have done in no time at all._

_To top it all off, ever since that eventful night Flame had been having coughing fits, burning down parts of her room whenever he had a particularly strong one. The reason she was awake right now was one of those. She stood, going to pet her Familiar to soothe the pain a bit as she always did when something came out of its mouth._

_She readied her wand to extinguish yet another fire but was surprised, instead of fire what had come out of her Fire Lizard's mouth had been a small rectangular box, red in color and with an orange H letter engraved in flame like patterns. She recognized the device immediately. It was one of the many her Darling had when he was summoned, she had seen it on the grass that day._

_She picked it up, oblivious to her surroundings and with her eyes focused solely on the box like device, as if some force compelled her to do so. However she was taken out of her trance by the sound of horse hoofs walking on the pavement of the Academy._

_She looked out her window to find the brown haired head of her target along with Louise riding on horseback towards the main gate of the academy. _

_'Oh well. A random encounter in the city is good enough for what I have in mind.' She thought as she twirled the item in her fingers. Certainly, there was only one place people went to on Void Day, well actually two but she doubted Louise would go back home, which only left the city. But if she wanted to catch up to them she had to move fast._

_She started dressing up as she resolved to ask Tabitha for help, her Wind Dragon would close the distance in no time._

* * *

Riding a horse wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be, although it hurt my butt a bit but I just needed to find the right position. We were on our way to the city because Louise had decided I needed I weapon after my fight with Guiche. When I asked her why she simply replied that, as good as my armor was, without it I was as weak as any commoner, proven by the incident with Kirche yesterday, and thus vulnerable.

I had to agree with her on that, if someone managed to knock the Memories out of my hand before transforming or steal the LostDriver I was as good as any other guy. A weapon would be good to have around, and if we found one that could take the power of the Maximums then even better as it would be useful in my transformed state as well.

We reached the town after three hours on horseback, by that time I had already found a position that made the journey more comfortable, and walked down the streets after leaving the horses in the stable. Louise had seen a weapon shop last time she had been there so I followed her to the place. It was small and the owner looked like someone who would charge you for looking around his shop, but Louise seemed oblivious to that last part.

"Oh my!" The owner said in a voice that gave me the creeps, like a thief that had found some unprotected treasure and was about to take it for his own. "What brings a Noble to my humble shop?" I guessed the Academy uniform was a giveaway for what she was.

"I'm here to purchase a weapon for my Familiar, be proud I chose your shop for that." Louise replied haughtily as I sighed at the display, if all nobles acted like she did at times it was no surprise people would try to get as much money from them as possible.

"A weapon, eh?" The shopkeeper repeated as he smiled knowingly and nodded. "Lately it's become a trend in the palace to have servants carry swords."

"You used a sword against Guiche so we better settle for what you know." She told me but I could tell that the man's talk about the palace had convinced her that the sword was the way to go. I imagine most nobles would follow the example of their rulers so I gave her a nod. She was paying after all so it was not a good idea to go against her wishes. "Bring me the best sword you have in your store!"

I swear I saw the owner's lips curl up in an evil smile for about a second, putting me even more on guard than I already was, besides I had been feeling like someone was looking at me since we entered this place. Ever since I transformed for the first time I felt slightly stronger and my senses were also a bit sharper so I could tell this kind of things better now.

The shopkeeper walked into the back of the store, coming back less than a minute later with an admittedly beautiful golden blade with a handle that seemed to be made of ivory and gems embedded everywhere, going on and on about its magnificence and Germanian origin.

"Would you please give us something that would actually be useful in a fight?" I cut the man off before he got more of his fantasies inside Louise's head. I had only needed a look to tell that sword was more for decoration than anything else and I wasn't even an expert on the matter. He seemed ready to defend his point but another voice cut him off before he even started.

"The boy has already seen through your pretty words, you should give up on this one and give them an honest bargain."

Louise and I turned around looking for the source of the voice, seeing no one else in the store my first thought was that it had been a ghost, in a world of magic that would be possible, right? However, the owner walked towards a barrel filled with rusty weapons and gave it a kick.

"Shut up Derflinger! You always run your mouth far more than you should." He shouted angrily as he kicked the barrel repeatedly.

"Hey, it's not my fault the kid saw through you so easily, perhaps you should have gone for something a little sharper." Replied the voice, distinctly coming from the barrel the shopkeeper had kicked. I approached carefully, wanting to know who or what was talking. "Like yours truly if you ever took the time to polish me like I deserve."

Imagine my surprise when I saw a talking sword, I mean sure it was a world of magic and all but from what I had read in the library these last days I knew that talking swords were pretty rare. This one was a pretty big sword, almost as tall as I was. I reached out and grabbed the handle, finishing the small argument the sword and the owner had gotten into.

"How much is he?" I asked the man, earning a surprised gasp from him and Louise, but one look at my Master told her to wait and see. Talking sword meant magical sword and if something's magical it meant it could be pretty useful, that was my train of thought at the moment but I wasn't about to let the man know.

"I'll take two-hundred Gold for him." The owner replied after a bit of thinking. "But why would you take that piece of trash?" The sword muttered something along the lines of look who's talking as I smirked.

"You can't go back on that price, just so you know." I told him without answering his question, he'd see soon enough. "Do you have a place where I could test this?"

"I have a little training stage at my backyard, follow me." He was probably conflicted between getting rid of the talking sword and convincing us to look for something else as he led us through the shop to his backyard.

Once we reached the yard I put on the LostDriver and took out the Eternal Memory. Just as I did the other Memories fell through a hole in my pocket. Surprised and noticing one was missing I picked them up and approached Louise.

"Take care of these for a while." I said in a troubled voice, looking for Heat would have to wait, testing the blade was important too and it was anyone's guess where that Memory could be right now. My best choice was using the Zone Maximum back at the Academy and teleport it to my location.

I got back to the center of the field and pressed the button on the Memory.

**ETERNAL!**

"Henshin." I muttered as I slotted Eternal into the Transformation Slot and activated it.

**ETERNAL!**

The transformation took place and I stood in my Incomplete Eternal form as the owner fell backwards in surprise. Derflinger also changed during the transformation, the hilt becoming white with golden guard and a Memory Insertion Slot at the base while the rust on the blade faded away revealing its smooth surface, ready for action.

"Hey!" The sword yelled. "I'm sharp again! And the rust is gone! And I have new decorations!" He sounded positively surprised happy about it, although the Memory Slot had been unexpected for me as well, but a good thing nonetheless. "I already like you, Partner. What's your name?"

"Hawk Magnus. It is a pleasure to work with you from now on, Derflinger." First part off the test completed, now on to the second and final part. "I hope you don't mind me testing you out a bit before that, though."

"Whatever you want to try out I assure you, you won't be disappointed." He said smugly, boy I already like the guy, he was going to be great to have around. If he resisted the next part which I doubted less and less with every word we exchanged. "Come on, Partner, show me what you've got!"

"Louise, could you please give me the black Memory, the one with the J engraved?" She tossed it at me and I caught it with my left hand. "Thanks." I inserted the Memory in Derflinger's base and...

**JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

'Yup! Just what I wanted to hear' I thought as purple flames covered the talking sword's blade. I held Derflinger with both hands and slashed forward.

"Rider Slash." I said as the flames shot forth from the blade in half-moon shape and struck a scarecrow, cleaving it in two and burning down both halves in less than a second.

"WOW!" Shouted a very impressed Derflinger as I undid my transformation. "That was intense, I knew you were something else but this takes the cake."

"Well, that settles it, Derf. You are my new, shiny sword." As the sword gave out a victory cry I looked at the shopkeeper who was still coming to terms with what he had seen. "We'll be taking him."

"You need new clothes." Louise told me as we exited the store, I had Derflinger inside his sheath and strapped on my back just like every badass anime swordsman would.

"Well, I won't deny the hole is quite a bad thing but it's nothing a good tailor can't fix, right? There's no need to get a new jacket. Although having another set of clothes to change into wouldn't be bad."

"Then follow me, I know the best place for that."

"Care to buy something for me too?" Derf asked as he came out of his sheath, not much, just enough to make himself heard.

"What need does a sword have for clothing?" I asked feigning confusion.

"I didn't say anything about clothes. I meant some materials to polish, sharpen me and stuff." The sword explained. "That transformation thing you did might have taken out the rust and all but I'm still far from how sharp I used to be."

"Hawk's clothes come first." Louise stated leaving no room for argument. "After all a Familiar's appearance is also reflected on its master and I don't want to be embarrassed because my Familiar wears the same things all the time."

"I thought it would be something like that." I said dejectedly as we stopped in front of the store Louise was leading us to. "No matter. I'm still going to make you proud at the Exhibition."

The Familiar Exhibition was to be held a couple days from now and involved all of the newly summoned Familiars showing their skills in front of a crowd and judges that gave out a prize to the best performance. They usually sent an envoy from the palace as one of those judges and this year was a very special one because it was rumored a member of royalty was going take that place.

"See that you do. Now, let's get you some new clothing." She entered the store and I followed in with a smile.

We came out an hour later after ordering some formal clothes for me, a butler outfit almost identical to the one worn by Sebastian in _Black Butler_, and I managed to add a little extra, namely the NEVER Uniform, although we changed their symbol for the La Vallière Family Crest at Louise's request, it was the only way to convince her. I also carried a few black shirts and trousers we had found on sale so that I would have a change of normal clothes around.

We also used this chance to get my jacket fixed since I was reluctant to get another one because this one was very valuable to me. It appeared not only the pocket had been pierced, but a few more places as well. How come I hadn't realized this was beyond me but it had been a while since I had checked the pockets myself, no need to transform as of late, so that was probably the reason. Since we were already there I decided to use the occasion to add a couple modifications to the mix.

Instead of one inner pocket where I would shove all the Memories I wanted to carry I had her make fifteen small ones, the same size as my transformation devices, so that I would be able to carry them more effectively, needless to say she had it done in no time, the left side of my jacket was now something I could call a Memory storage section, the same thing was to be done to my NEVER jacket but it would have twenty-six pockets so I could carry them all.

And so, after getting a few supplies for sharpening Derf, we walked towards the place we had left our horses in at the exit of the city, only to find Kirche and Tabitha waiting for us there. And Kirche seemed to be in a very bad mood.

"Finally found you." She said in a voice filled with anger. "You sure know how to hide Vallière, even with all that pink hair it was impossible to spot you."

"Kirche, what are you doing here?" I asked, worried. She was acting strangely, more than normally.

"Finally decided to pay attention to me?" She directed her eyes to me and I could tell something was very wrong. She was practically glaring daggers at me. "Well, to answer your question I came to give you this." She took out the Heat Memory making my eyes widen as I understood what was going on, it had twisted her thinking, some of the Memories did that if their host was not thinking straight. "But I think I'll first use it to show all other girls what happens if you try to take my Darling from me."

Tabitha got away at that moment, putting distance between herself and Kirche, probably feeling something was very wrong with the way her friend was acting.

**HEAT!**

Kirche shoved the Memory between her ample breasts and her body absorbed it. After a flash of light her figure had been replaced by that of the Heat Dopant, her new body red like an uncontrolled fire and emitting the same heat.

"And I think I'll start with you!" She pointed at Louise with her clawed hand as I put on the LostDriver and brought out the Eternal Memory.

**ETERNAL!**

"Henshin!" I shouted as I moved the Slot.

**ETERNAL!**

I completed my own transformation and unsheathed Derflinger. I needed all the help I could get to beat a Dopant, specially a fire one combined with Kirche's magic. There was nothing that told me she couldn't cast in that form so it was better to assume she could. I could only hope he wouldn't melt.

'This is going to be pretty tricky.' I thought as I dashed forward, dodging a tower of fire that appeared in front of me. "Have a healing potion or something of the sort ready for her! What I'm going to do isn't going to be pretty but it's the only way to save her!" I shouted as I blocked a fireball and Tabitha started running towards the potion store a few streets away. "Get the best one you can!"

"Will do." Said the bluenette in a voice that was barely audible but I heard it nonetheless.

"Darling!" Dopant Kirche sounded like she was pouting if that was possible in her Dopant state. "You were paying attention to me, don't shift around so easily!" She threw a bunch of fireballs my way as if to prove her point.

I couldn't really move from my position because Louise was right behind me so I settled for the next best thing, blocking the incoming assault with Derflinger. I have to admit it worked pretty well as we did not let a single one of the fireballs go through. Although they did set a few mounds of straw on fire, and it was spreading rapidly.

"We need to finish this fast or she'll end up burning down the entire city." Derf shouted as I charged forward yet again, dodging columns of fire. Louise was still glued to the spot, meaning I had to be very careful about how I moved because leaving her unprotected or out of my reach was not a good idea.

"I know. But the only way to stop her is to beat the Memory out of her." I told the sword as I sidestepped another pillar and blocked a massive fireball coming from the Dopant. She seemed to be having fun with me so the chances of her shifting to another target were going down. "This hurts the host, a lot."

"So that's why you asked the other girl for a potion, right?" I answered with a nod as we closed our distance with the mage turned monster. We were almost in close combat range so it was just a matter a well placed Maximum and it would be done, but I wanted to wait as much as possible.

Just as I engaged in a fight of sword against claws covered in fire I spotted Tabitha's blue hair running in our direction out of the corner of my eye. She was casting Wind spells to quell the fire on the way. It wasn't difficult to see, the moment Kirche had transformed most people, basically everyone except us, fled the scene.

I brought out Unicorn and placed it in Derf's Slot.

**UNICORN! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"Let's just hope that potion is a very good one!" I prayed as blue lightning crackled over Derflinger's edge as it became white.

"Come on Darling. Embrace me!" Kirche shouted as I back flipped out of the reach of her claws and put some distance between us. "It's cold when you are not close."

"I don't know about cold." Derf said with a distorted voice, probably from all the power flowing through him. "But I'm sure you are about to be shocked."

We both charged at each other. She formed two enormous fireballs in her hands and I held my sword with both hands. As we came closer she threw both of them at me at incredible speed.

My eyes widened under the helmet as I realized dodging was out of the question due to Louise and Tabitha being there right behind me, but taking that attack head on would be nigh suicidal. However, it could still be done so I kept running forward as they approached me.

I braced myself for the pain just as they both collided with two bursts of wind and were no more. It would seem Tabitha had managed to help me even as she kept the fires under control, that hadn't stopped all of the horses from running away but it was helping to prevent the flames from reaching beyond the stable.

"Unicorn Rush." I unleashed a flurry of slashes over the Dopant's body, each of them drawing a shower of sparks. Even as I did I regretted every single one of them. If I was mistaken it would kill Kirche instantly and that wasn't something I wanted over my conscience. And yet there was no other way, I knew from the beginning that in her state she would not listen to reason.

I gave the final slash, and jumped back as her body exploded in flames and Derf recovered its normal color. I caught the Heat Memory before it touched the ground and deactivated my transformation.

I ran towards the unconscious figure of Kirche as I unceremoniously shoved the Memories and the LostDriver in my pockets and sheathed Derflinger. Once I had reached her I examined her wounds. She didn't have any big wounds, just torn clothing along with some burns and scratches but she seemed to be having a hard time breathing. Tabitha kneeled beside her friend and looked at me with very serious eyes.

"Help." Just like she asked I moved her friend so that she would be able to swallow the healing beverage Tabitha had gotten for her. Kirche coughed a bit at first but she eventually drank the entire vial. It took a minute for the medicine to work but we could see she was much better than before. All she needed now was some rest.

"We should go back." Louise said as she came close to us, she seemed relieved none of us were hurt but she was still shocked to see one of the monsters I had explained to her appear in front of her, and it being her long time rival of all people must have added to it. "With all the commotion the guards will get here soon and we don't have the time to deal with that."

"Explanation." The bluenette muttered as she looked at us severely.

"First we get back to the Academy, and then I will tell you everything." I answered as I lifted Kirche from the ground in the only way I knew how to, bridal style. Tabitha nodded and whistled as Louise gave me a glare, probably because of how I was carrying the fire mage.

Just as she finished whistling a mass of blue landed in front of us loudly. It was Sylphid, Tabitha's Wind Dragon. Wind Dragons were among the fastest beings in this world so getting back to the Academy on its back would be a breeze. Our only problem was how to keep everything we were carrying with us from falling but it was solved promptly when Sylphid took our bags in its claws.

Having nothing more than Kirche to worry about we hopped on to the dragon's back and flew all the way to the Academy, it took way less than on horseback and it didn't hurt as much but it was night by the time we got there anyway. Kirche woke up during the flight, remembering almost nothing of the incident except that she had picked up the Memory in her room after Flame had coughed it out in the morning.

That got me by surprise, the Heat Memory had not only been inside a Fire Lizard for three days but it had survived a Maximum after that. These T2 Memories were truly as resilient as the ones in the movie.

I let Kirche sleep a bit more after a few questions. She used me as pillow, saying it was to be my compensation for beating her up and that if I didn't accept she´d have to get her revenge another way. Knowing the implications of that, I decided to comply with her request, although that didn't help me when Louise's glare, which had been on me since I picked the red head up, intensified to new levels. If looks could kill that one would have made a hole in my chest in no time flat.

And so we arrived at our destination, getting Sylphid something to eat as thanks for the ride, and entered Louise's room so that I would put the Heat Memory back into place and have somewhere comfortable to explain everything to both girls and Derf.

"And why is Zerbst here too?" Asked an angry Louise as we all took a seat, the fire mage settling for sitting on my lap knowing I could not escape her during the explanation. She knows how to use her chances, that's for sure.

"Because I owe her an explanation about what happened." I stated as I struggled to get Kirche off me but to no avail, she wasn't budging.

"Come on Vallière. Let me have some fun with Darling, I assure you he will be well treated." The red head said as she hugged my neck, pressing her breasts against my chest.

'That's the reason I've been avoiding her these days.' I thought as Kirche and Louise got into an argument over how the former should behave around me. I sighed as their voices got louder and louder until a burst of wind got their attention.

"Explanation." Tabitha reminded them in a voice that made Kirche cringe; getting the redhead back to the matter at hand and actually behaving like a normal girl would, albeit still sitting on my lap. Louise on the other hand was just too shocked at the state her room was in to say anything but the bluenette cleaned up with another spell before letting me speak.

I explained everything to them, even my being from another world. Needless to say they were both pretty surprised; even Tabitha's normally unreadable expression had become one of shock at my origins. I also explained what the T2 Memories were, complete with _Kamen Rider W_'s storyline, and how they had obtained the powers they now possessed.

"And that's that. Kind of hard to believe, but that's the story." I concluded.

"Okay, Darling. I understand most of it." Kirche seemed to be coming to terms with the explanation rather fast, Tabitha had soon recovered her normal expression. "But there is one thing I need to ask." I nodded for her to continue. "You said those GaiaMemories needed their insertion point to be embedded on the user or they'd destroy him from within."

"The GaiaMemories do have that requirement, yes. T2 Memories however have no need for it, I believe the power flows better if said thing exists, but they are not damaging for the body without it." I explained, from what I had gathered from the show and movies that was my conclusion to the question, but I hadn't really thought about that. "What they do is leave the users' bodies more affected by the attacks they receive, even if they are only to take the Memory out of them."

"Destruction?" Tabitha said, I racked my brain looking for the meaning of that particular word, as I did every time she spoke, it was taking time get used to it but I was managing.

"Yes, the forceful extraction of the GaiaMemories causes their destruction in most cases." I explained after catching on to what she meant, getting surprised looks from Kirche and Louise, probably due to the speed I had managed to solve this one. "T2 Memories are far more resilient from what I gather, not only do they resist the Memory Break but they are also able to survive inside a Fire Lizard for three days."

She nodded, satisfied for now with the explanation, she probably noticed I didn't have much information on the technical workings of these devices, I don't think even the creators themselves did.

"If that's all, would you two please get out of my room?" We all looked at Louise as if we just noticed she was there, and she seemed pretty annoyed by that. "The royal envoy for the Exhibition arrives tomorrow and I want to have a good sleep tonight."

"You're right." Kirche hugged me closer and shoved my head between her breasts. "See you tomorrow, Darling." She whispered and stood up, leaving me the most embarrassed I have ever felt in my life, and strangely happy about it.

I shook my head and waved goodbye to Tabitha as she left towards the door, she returned it with a nod and left, leaving me with a weirdly colored version of my Master. Her face was a distorted mask of rage of the same color as her hair and it was still intensifying into a crimson that would rival that of the Incomplete Eternal gauntlets.

"You damn Familiar!" She shouted as she took out her wand, ready to unleash an explosion on me. Fortunately I had seen it coming from her looks and taken the belt and my most trusty Memory in my hands.

**ETERNAL!**

I jumped off the window to evade the worst of it as the sheer force of her magic flooded the room. I attached the LostDriver to my waist and inserted the Memory.

**BOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"Henshin!" I yelled as I fell down from a fifth floor and activated the transformation.

**ETERNAL!**

The transformation tune sounded as my body was covered by the Eternal Red Flare armor, just in time to land safely on the grass right below Louise's window. I looked up to see smoke coming from the inside and rising into the night sky.

I sighed as I undid the transformation, just like every time she did that I'd have to wait until she fell asleep to go back in. My clothes would be safe from that since they were in the opposite direction so I didn't have to worry about them.

"Partner, there's someone here." Derf said from within his sheath. He had remained so thoroughly silent during my explanation that I had forgotten he was still on my back. I looked around to find Miss Longueville walking towards us.

"Good afternoon, Hawk Magnus." She greeted me with a kind smile but I felt something behind it, something nasty, it only lasted about a second though so it could have been my imagination. "I was patrolling the area when I heard an explosion. Seeing you land like that I assume Miss Vallière was the cause."

"I'm afraid you are right, Miss Longueville." Louise's temper had already blown me out of her room more than once, but I knew by now that the pinkette wasn't really trying to kill me or anything. She was just extremely jealous of every other female on campus that became close to me and made me pay for it. Taking into consideration that Kirche had just been added to that list I should have expected that reaction from her, maybe I did since I took a seat so close to the window. "But, if you don't mind me asking, why is patrolling the school necessary?"

"Oh, you don't know?" She asked with surprise written all over her face. "There's this thief called Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth, she's very skilled and has stolen from almost every single noble house without being detected before she takes what she came for." Was that pride in her voice? And saying all that about a thief being a noble herself… something didn't add up but I decided to ignore it for now. "Some of the exceptions are the Vallière Mansion, the Palace and this Academy."

"I see. Then I guess it's normal the teachers do things like this. Would you like me to help?" I asked, after all I was out of the room for a while so it was a way to get something done in that time.

"Oh, no need. A Familiar's duty is to be by their Master isn't it?" She sounded sort of evasive; perhaps she did not want my company. I knew how to take a hint so I decided to let go.

"Quite true. I'll see you around Miss Longueville."

"Until then, Hawk Magnus. Have a good night's sleep." She answered and walked off towards another of the dorm towers.

I turned in the direction of my tower's door and walked towards it. 'I guess I'll try to make up with Louise and get some sleep, although not necessarily in that order.' I thought as I climbed the steps towards what was left of the room hoping the pinkette had fallen asleep as fast as she usually did.

* * *

In case someone's wondering about the whole Kirche thing, it sort of came out on its own. The way I see it the Heat Memory amplified her passion and infatuation for Hawk, which in turn led to her being more grumpy about being ignored which led to the next thing. By the time she arrived to the city she was like that. Once the Memory was taken away she returned back to normal.

Hope you enjoyed the read. Next up is Chapter 04: The Exhibition. It should be up by the weekend.

Thank you for reading. Please Review.


	5. S1 - Chapter 04: The Exhibition

Chapter 04 has arrived, I hope you enjoy it.

Thanks again to everyone who read, favorited, followed and/or reviewed.

To my reviewers:

**fuji92**: Thanks, I'm glad you find it interesting, hope you'll keep reading.

**The Wild Fang**: Yeah, Heat and Kirche fit each other, let's just hope the other combinations of character and Memory I have in mind will be as fitting.

**brave kid**: More Dopants will indeed show up, and the reason behind it is explained in this chapter, hope you like it.

**Writing Without Permission**: I already PMed you with my answers to your points buit I want to thank you again for your review.

On with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 04: The Exhibition.

_Miss Longueville had decided to take a break from all her work, and especially from her boss. Old Osmond had been sending that Familiar of his to spy on her underwear again and after the thirtieth mention about how white panties did not fit her well enough she had thrown the heaviest paperweight she found on her desk at the man before storming off of the room._

_She had decided to take a walk through the Academy Grounds when she saw that blue dragon flying above her. She recognized it immediately as the one summoned by one of the school's most promising students, known as Tabitha._

_Out of curiosity and nothing more she had followed it to see where it landed, being greeted by the sight of Louise de la Vallière and Kirche Zerbst holding an actual conversation without trying to rip each other apart. _

_"Let's go inside." She heard the pinkette's Familiar say. He had a sword strapped to his back and carried a bunch of bags as he descended from the Wind Dragon along with Tabitha. "I'll explain everything there."_

_'Explain what?' Longueville thought as her professional instincts kicked in, and not the ones needed for a secretary but the ones of a professional thief. 'I spy with my little eye something beginning with valuable.'_

_She flew into the sky with a levitation spell and stood besides la Vallière's window to see what was going on, but what she heard was far more than what she had expected. A man from another world, one with no magic whatsoever, and accompanied by magically powered boxes capable of turning normal people into monsters that would probably give trouble to most mages, even the most powerful ones._

_Suddenly she had a flash of inspiration, if she managed to get those artifacts she could use them for her plan, a boost to her magic would certainly help on opening up that vault. After she had intently listened to what Colbert had to say about her target she had deduced that as powerful as she was there was no way she could get through those defenses. However, with these devices, she would have a much better chance than with her original plan of trying to punch her way through with an Earth Golem; she only needed to get her hands on them._

_She descended softly on to the grass without making a sound and walked away only to hear a tremendous explosion go off at the room she had been spying into only five seconds before._

**_ETERNAL!_**

_"Henshin!" She heard the frightened voice of the human Familiar and looked up to see him falling from the sky. He had probably jumped off to avoid the worst of the explosion._

**_ETERNAL!_**

_She heard the music play and witnessed the transformation occur before her very eyes, it was different than when she had seen it through the mirror, more awe inspiring._

_The armored Familiar landed on his feet with such force that he buried himself a couple inches into the soft ground. He stepped out of the small hole he made and pulled the lever on his belt as he sighed. The transformation disappeared, leaving him in black clothes and a leather jacket._

_Longueville had watched all this from behind a tree, she had instinctively moved for cover the moment she had heard the explosion. She decided it was best to act normally and walked towards the Familiar as she made up a quick story for her presence in that part of the Academy, it was not normal for teachers to wander about the Grounds at these times of the day._

_"Partner, there's someone here." That stopped the green haired mage on her tracks. Had that sword just talked? How in the world had that Familiar acquired such a treasure?_

_"Good afternoon, Hawk Magnus." She greeted him with a fake smile. He spun around and locked his eyes on her, there was something in there, as if he was scrutinizing her soul as she spoke, and she did not like it one bit. "I was patrolling the area when I heard an explosion. Seeing you land like that I assume Miss Vallière was the cause."_

_"I'm afraid you are right, Miss Longueville." He said, relaxing. Of course she was. It was no secret that Vallière girl blew things up, and she had taken to do the same to her familiar as a punishment of sorts whenever she felt he deserved it, which happened a lot. Of course he had almost always narrowly escaped said explosions. "But, if you don't mind me asking, why is patrolling the school necessary?"_

_"Oh, you don't know?" She had expected the question, she knew that unlike most Nobles the Kamen Rider was a very sharp person when he focused, rivaled only by that blue haired girl in that aspect. "There's this thief called Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth, she's very skilled and has stolen from almost every single noble house known without being detected before she takes what she came for." She stopped herself as she noticed she was speaking well of a thief, something very unlikely for any Noble to do, she could only hope he hadn't caught on to that. "Some of the exceptions are the Vallière Mansion, the Palace and this Academy."_

_"I see. Then I guess it's normal the teachers do things like this. Would you like me to help?" He asked, that was unexpected, she didn't need him snooping around her, especially if he was suspecting her like he seemed to be doing._

_"Oh, no need. A Familiar's duty is to be by their Master isn't it?" She answered, hoping it wouldn't sound too evasive._

_"Quite true. I'll see you around Miss Longueville." He had bought it, good. She sighed inwardly but she kept the smile on her face the whole time _

_"Until then, Hawk Magnus. Have a good night's sleep." She answered and walked off towards her own room. She had a lot of planning to make but she could probably keep to schedule and act like she planned. Two days from now was going to be a great day._

* * *

I woke up to the first rays of the sun, as I have done since I started living here in this world. And for the first time since I did I changed my clothes, and it felt good to do so. I put the ones from yesterday in a basket Louise had beside the one for her clothing. When I came back yesterday she told me I was to put my used clothes there so they would be cleaned by the maids.

She said maids but she meant Siesta, she had taken the role of Louise's personal maid, at her request, since she had done such a good job with her clothes the day I had arrived. That did not mean Siesta did nothing more than attending to Louise, it just meant that no one but her was to touch Louise's clothing.

I woke up my pinkette Master after putting on a black shirt and pants. She opened her eyes lazily then they shot open as she recalled what day it was.

"Today's the day. I have to hurry!" She shouted as she jumped out of the bed, I actually had to move so that she wouldn't tackle me to the ground.

"Calm down, Louise!" I said as she hurried towards her drawer, she was so worried about being late she had forgotten to order me to fetch her clothing. "It's still early, the sun just rose up."

She stopped on her tracks at the information, her face reddening in embarrassment and anger. She seemed ready to blow me up where I stood, so ready in fact that I already had the LostDriver on my waist so as to transform as soon as possible to avoid the damage of the explosion.

But nothing happened. She took a deep breath and returned to picking her clothes, taking another of the folded uniforms. I stepped out of the room to let her change and hummed to myself as I waited. Half an hour later she exited the room.

We had our breakfast, albeit in separate places, and joined all the other students at the main gate. We all stood to attention as a trumpet boomed the arrival of the royal carriage. A beautiful piece of work worthy of _The Cinderella_, although this one probably did not disappear at midnight.

A man in military uniform and armor bearing a great resemblance to Guiche descended from the inside, he looked at each and every one of the people present, stopping on Guiche and later on me for a few seconds, probably because of my clothing, before speaking up.

"Presenting Her Highness, Princess Henrietta de Tristain!" He shouted, and all over the grounds every student gave out a gasp, there had been rumors that said that a member of royalty might be the one judging but no one expected them to be true.

Out of the carriage descended someone I could only describe as an angel. An angel with beautiful lavender hair and clear blue eyes, wearing a deep purple cape hung into place by an azure gem over a long white dress that despite its simplicity was undoubtedly the work of a very skilled tailor. She held her hair with a sliver, crown-like tiara that had round sapphires embedded.

She looked around with a caring smile on her face, as if she knew all of us personally. I detected her gaze stopped for the slightest moment over both me and Louise, her smile widening at that time.

"How lovely!" I heard Guiche say in awe as he brought out his rose and held it in front of his face as if he was about to propose to the girl. But a look from his older clone shut him up.

"So that's the Tristain Princess, huh?" Kirche asked Tabitha who was standing beside her. "I'm better looking than her though, don't you agree?"

"Don't know." Was the bluenette's response as she observed the princess walk by the crowd and approach the kneeling teachers.

"So that's the Princess of this Kingdom." I whispered so that Louise would hear. "She looks like a kind ruler." I decided not to comment on her appearance, even if I felt like I had seen something truly divine.

"She is." I heard Louise answer and I was surprised at the admiration in her voice, a look at her told me all I needed to know. She looked up to the Princess like she was a superior being, of that I was sure. "She's one of a kind."

"My apologies for such a selfish act, Old Osmond." I heard the lavender haired girl say. "I have caused you a lot of trouble with my coming here."

"Do not worry about it, Your Highness." The headmaster answered, still kneeling. "It is an honor to have you here as a judge for the exhibition, more than we deserve. I'd like to ask though, was there a particular reason you decided to attend this matter yourself?"

"I had a personal interest in the Exhibition." Once again her eyes wandered to where Louise and I stood. "Besides these mage apprentices will help forge the future of our country, it wouldn't do to not witness their abilities."

The crowd broke into cheers at that moment, happy the Princess was there to see them perform. It would seem she was loved by the people, a trait admirable in a ruler.

After the Princess was taken to her quarters by Old Osmond and Miss Longueville the students dispersed, although they all had one objective in mind, practice for the Exhibition. I spent half of the day trying different Maximums and ways to use them outside of battle but to no avail. I needed something to hit to show them off properly and using Dummy was out of the question. It had to be maintained by me and would sap my stamina whenever its creations took damage so it was no good.

On the subject of stamina I was glad to find that mine had increased considerably, while three Maximums had left me quite tired the first time, now I could take about ten before feeling slightly tired, as long as I unleashed the energy quickly. Another point was that any Maximums activated through Derf did not tire me at all. The talking sword took the brunt the Maximum without trouble, almost as if he had been designed for such a purpose.

After much trial and error, I had selected a combination of six Memories for the performance, Eternal, Unicorn, Joker, Heat, Ice Age and Key. I had considered using Ice Age to create targets to hit but decided against it, ice could be viewed as fragile and easily breakable so it wouldn't leave an impression.

"We are going to have to ask for help." I told Louise, who was seating nearby, as I undid my transformation. "I need targets that move."

"Any ideas?" Louise asked nervously, she wanted to impress her ruler so it was understandable.

"The only one I can think of is asking Guiche, his Valkyries would be the best for the job." I answered with my hand to my chin. "But after that duel I doubt he'll help willingly."

"We have no choice but to try." She stood up and walked towards the spot the blond was practicing his poses along with his giant mole but another blond head got there before she did, the man that had announced the Princess' arrival.

"So that's where you were, brother." Guiche cringed at the voice and turned around slowly. The look on his face was one of fear. "I heard you got into trouble a few days ago so I decided to check up on you."

"My thanks, brother Lamark. But you didn't need to worry about such a thing." Guiche was trying to maintain composure, but the fear in his voice was evident and it only made the smile on his brother's face widen.

"Oh, but I do." He answered coldly. "You see, the fact that you lost a duel, with a lowly commoner no less, brings disgrace to the Gramont Family. You need to be punished as well as the Familiar, but the Princess chose to not intervene on the affair so it falls on me to do so."

"Brother! You know nothing of that duel, it wasn't a commoner that defeated me, he has to be a mage of some sort, I'm sure..." Guiche reasoned but his brother wasn't listening.

"As the fourth son of the Gramont Family you are of not much importance but you still bear the family name. Any of your mistakes cost us, remember that." I had enough of that, he wasn't even letting him explain his point.

He walked away, leaving Guiche trembling just thinking about what sort of horrors his brother would have ready for him, but I stood in his way with a look full of anger, Guiche had gotten what he deserved that time, there was no need to deepen the wound.

"Care to have a go with the lowly commoner, my Lord?" I seethed, earning looks of surprise from all of them. "I assure you, you'll share the fate of your brother." I pressed the button on the Memory for confirmation of my identity, making Guiche cringe at the sound.

**ETERNAL!**

"Hmph! So it is you! I'll be glad to deal with you vermin, I accept the challenge. When and where?" He answered without thinking twice, better for me.

"Tomorrow during the exhibition, my performance will be our duel." I answered bluntly. I needed an opponent for that day so why not kill two birds with one stone? "No lethal attacks, disarming or surrender are the conditions for loss."

"Very well. Agreed." And he went his way once more.

"Why did you have to challenge him?! Who's next, General Gramont himself?!" Louise shouted as she approached me.

"We needed someone to help in the exhibition and he pissed me off, so he takes the heat, literally." Yup, I'd finish him with Heat, that should do the trick. My words stopped the pinkette on her tracks.

"He won't be easy to take on." Guiche said simply, no posing, no roses. He was pretty somber right now. "His golems, the Einherjar, are more powerful than my Valkyries, although they are not as agile."

"Lack of agility, huh?" I muttered. I could use that in my favor. "Care to help out with a bit of information, Guiche? I'm sure you owe your brother quite a number of debts. And if I defeat him as well your loss against me won't be as tarnishing since I bested a knight of the Palace." I hoped my reasoning made sense, I had just thought of that.

"Quite true." Guiche's smile resurrected at that moment, considering my proposition. "Count me in, my brother shall rue the day he accepted your challenge."

He told us everything he knew about his brother and his golems, and it was quite a lot. According to Guiche they practiced together for some time, and from the battles he recounted it would seem our blond had only been beaten either for lack of offensive power or exhaustion at trying to summon more Valkyries, although he might have made it look that way on purpose.

"Thanks, Guiche. With this we can give a proper spectacle for the Princess to witness." I told the blond, who nodded and walked away to resume his training, or rather posing.

"We should get back. It's getting late and you have practiced a lot today." Louise was worried about the sheer amount of Maximums I had executed in my tests. I had told her that they were tiring a few days ago so it was understandable.

"You're right, it's best if we are well rested tomorrow. Let's get something to eat and be on our way." I put the LostDriver and Eternal back in their place inside my jacket as I walked towards the kitchen to ask Marteau and Siesta for something to eat.

After dinner we were back in Louise's room, making late night planning for tomorrow, when we heard a soft knock on the door. After an exchange of looks the pinkette nodded and I opened the door. Outside was a hooded girl who ran past me faster than the wind and took my Master in an embrace, losing the hood in the process.

"It's been a while, Louise Françoise." Princess Henrietta said as she held my Master tightly.

"Your Highness!" Louise exclaimed blushing while I gaped at what was happening before me. I had noticed the Princess eyed us when she arrived but I did not expect this at all.

"I missed you, Louise." The Princess whispered, still hugging the pinkette.

"You mustn't, Your Highness!" Louise got out of the embrace and kneeled, startling the lavender haired royal. "You shouldn't have come to such a low class place on your own."

"Please stop the formalities, Louise Françoise." She said as I moved into her field of view and kneeled behind my Master in a similar manner to a Knight kneeling in front of his Lord. While I doubted the Princess would mind if I didn't kneel considering her last words, I was convinced Louise would try to skin me alive if I dared to stay on my feet in front of her. "Are we not friends?"

"Your kind words are too much for me, Your Highness." The pinkette replied.

"May I ask about the relationship between you two?" I said, getting their attention and an approving look from Louise due to my kneeling position.

"I had the honor of being the Royal Playmate when Her Highness and I were both little." Louise explained.

"Why can't you just say we are childhood friends?" The Princess asked with a smile and tears in her eyes, she was crying from the happiness of finally meeting her long time friend. "I've wanted to see you for so long."

"Your Highness…" Louise stood up but I decided to remain kneeling. Even so I was paying close attention, especially to the princess' face which I found increasingly beautiful with every expression she showed.

"I'm sorry." She said as she wiped her tears. "Ever since my father died I haven't had anyone to talk to openly."

"I can relate to that, my condolences Your Highness." I said aloud, having their attention back on me.

"My thanks, Familiar. You can stand; there is no need for you to kneel. What is your name?" She asked with that kind smile on her face.

"Hawk Magnus, Your Highness. Familiar of Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière at your service." I responded before standing. _'She's really cute.'_ Whoa! Where did that come from? _'You just met the girl, for crying out loud Hawk, and she's the Princess of the land, stop getting weird ideas.'_

"May I ask a favor of you, Sir Magnus?" Luckily my internal conflict hadn't been transmitted to my face; otherwise I would have been in trouble.

"Ask away."

"Would you please promise to protect my dear friend?" Louise's look of surprise at the request almost made me laugh out loud. I kneeled again in front of the Princess, this one for theatrics more than anything.

"This I swear. As long as I'm close, no harm shall come to my Master." I meant it, Louise had taken me from my world, where I had nothing except a computer filled with anime and movies, and given me a place to call home and a purpose.

The Princess smiled at my oath while Louise blushed deeply and seemed ready to bring out that whip she had hidden in her night gown, who knew how she managed that, but the presence of her friend was holding her in place.

"You have summoned a wonderful Familiar, Louise Françoise. I am looking forward to your performance tomorrow. I hear it will be a duel between you and Lamark de Gramont." She said as she picked up her hood and put it back in place.

"Let's just say we have a score to settle and I thought about making use of it for my own exhibition." I explained.

"He said something similar himself. I wish you luck, Sir Magnus." We exchanged our goodbyes and I walked to open the door while she and Louise said their farewells. "Thank you for everything Louise Françoise. I have enjoyed meeting with you again after so long." The Princess said as they embraced once more, this time Louise returned the hug. "I wish you the best for tomorrow."

Just after the Princess had stepped out and the door had been closed I narrowly dodged the first strike of the whip. As I looked in the direction of my Master I was welcomed by a second swing.

"Whoa! Did she get jealous or what?" Asked a now awake Derflinger, he had fallen asleep before the Princess entered the room, as I dodged the third and fourth strikes. "What did you do this time, Partner?"

"How dare you say such embarrassing things in front of Her Highness?" Louise shouted as she swung madly at me.

"What? The Princess was here?" Derf asked just as the door opened to reveal said girl. She was looking at us worryingly as I dodged swing after swing of her friend's attacks until I caught her wrist, stopping the fight.

"I guess freedom is the greatest treasure of all…" She whispered as she turned away and left again.

"Your Highness?" Louise muttered, but she made no attempt to follow her, and neither did I.

The next day, the Familiar Exhibition started off with a speech from Princess Henrietta, congratulating every student for their Familiar and asking them to do their best for the Exhibition.

After all of the other performances it was finally our turn; we were the last ones after Tabitha and Sylphid's acrobatics. We entered the Vestri Court and I stood on the field, waiting for my opponent to be announced and make his entrance.

"Greetings, everyone. I am Louise de La Vallière." Louise was reading a speech we had written the past night before Henrietta's visit. "My Familiar is Hawk Magnus, a man with the powers of the Earth's Memories." Just as I predicted loud gasps were heard among the crowd surrounding the field, even from the place where the Princess and her guards stood. "To demonstrate his abilities, we have challenged Lamark de Gramont to a duel."

Even louder gasps and a lot of cheering were heard from the crowd as the Knight came onto the field from the Princess' side. A duel was something to witness after all and the Gramont Family had quite a reputation so it was obvious they thought it was going to be a good battle.

"I accepted the challenge to clean my family's name, not to entertain you!" He shouted, making everyone silent. "This will be a quick battle. Earth's Memories or not, you are nothing but a commoner, no matter how many grandiloquent titles you shower yourself with, your origin remains the same."

"Quite true, still, I'm grateful for that. If I lost who I was I wouldn't be who I am." I replied as I put on the LostDriver, the belt extending around my body. "Now for the last part of our duel's conditions: Should you win, I'll repay each and every stain to your family's honor with my sweat and blood. Should I win, you'll admit Guiche wasn't bested because of weakness and not punish him in any way."

"Agreed, prepare to serve the Gramont Family until you die." He stood in a pose with his sword-wand, not as flamboyant as Guiche but close enough. "I am Lamark the Gramont, Knight of the Griffin corps under Viscount Wardes, also known as Lamark the Silver, and this is my creation!"

He cut some grass on the ground with the sword and it shone with pure white light. After the blinding light was gone, in the place he had cut stood a golem. A male warrior made of silver covered in Nordic armor, horned helmet included, and holding one massive axe in each hand.

"Pure opposite of your brother, I see. While he focuses on mobility and speed you focus on brute strength."

"Of course. The best way to win a battle is to overwhelm your enemy with power unmatched!" He responded with confidence booming in his voice. I was going to enjoy bringing him down to reality. "And my Einherjar are the best for the job. Taste their earth shaking strength."

"I shall be the one to put that power to the test then." I said bringing out Eternal and pressing its button.

**ETERNAL!**

"I am Hawk Magnus, Familiar of Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, also known as Kamen Rider Eternal. ." I slotted the Memory and moved it down. "Henshin!"

**ETERNAL!**

My body became covered by the Incomplete Eternal armor as the music rang from the belt. Lamark was obviously shocked but he recovered quickly.

"So you do have a magical suit of armor. Perhaps what Guiche said in that letter wasn't all lies. Still, my Einherjar will best you."

As he spoke the massive silver warrior charged at me, but I was ready. I wasn't going to unsheathe Derf just yet, a little warm-up came first. I slotted a Memory in the Maximum Drive Slot.

**ICE AGE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

A chilling wind revolved around me as I concentrated the energy in my right fist, one could see ice crystals in that wind.

"Diamond Dust!" I shot out my fist with all my strength and the freezing gust shot forward towards the Einherjar, freezing it on the spot much to the surprise of its master and the crowd. Not losing a second I shot forward with a red flaming fist towards the golem, punching its chest and making it explode in a lot of tiny pieces.

"Is that all?" I asked, flicking my left wrist as if in pain. Our crowd was speechless although I could see a lot of them gaping. "I thought you said something about overwhelming power, care to show me?"

Without any more sound than a grunt he slashed the ground three more times, creating three Einherjar, each with different equipment, a broadsword, dual blades and twin halberds. I slotted Unicorn in the Maximum Slot and hit it.

**UNICORN! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

I charged forward as the lightning concentrated in my right fist, forming a drill-like weapon made of electricity. I caught the broadsword wielding one before he managed to move and punched right through its chest. It moved no more.

'Guiche's information is very useful.' I thought with a smirk under the helmet as I dodged the attacks of the other two golems. 'Such a weak point is unbecoming of a knight. He focuses the magical energy in the chest to make the creation faster and less taxing, that's why he sacrifices speed for power, to protect that spot. However a strong enough attack can dismantle such defenses with ease if you don't react fast enough.' I blocked the swords with my gauntlets, although I felt them go through and cutting my arm slightly, it didn't hurt too much. I jumped back, changing Memory on the air and hitting the Slot again.

**JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

As soon as I landed I ran towards the one wielding dual blades, concentrating Joker's power in my legs. Ominous purple flames covered my feet as I got closer to the Einherjar.

"Rider Kick." I leaped into the air and double kicked it in the chest, once more disrupting the power flow with the strength of my attack and making the golem explode in flames.

But that wasn't all. I had used the kick to propel myself towards the last silver warrior standing. I took out Joker and inserted Eternal in the Slot as I neared the last of the golems.

**ETERNAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Fiery red flames crackling with lightning covered my left fist and I unleashed that energy punching the Einherjar in the chest, making it explode just like the rest of its brethren. As I landed the crowd broke into cheers at my performance. Well, it was about time to wrap this up and have the judges vote. I think we impressed enough people already.

"Hey, Partner! Is it my turn yet. I want to cut something." Derf was getting impatient, who could blame him since we had polished him for this, but before I could even unsheathe him something else happened.

A gigantic shadow covered the Vestri Court, making everyone look up to it, myself included, and my eyes widened beyond what I thought possible as I took what was in front of me.

A Golem. Not like the refined ones created by both Guiche and Lamark, but a hideous Earth Golem the size of a five story building. It looked like a small mountain that had sprouted arms and legs and decided the Academy was the best place for a stroll. The creature raised its fist and took aim for a second before unleashing a slow but deadly punch towards the place where the Princess and her entourage stood.

"PRINCESS!" I heard Lamark cry as I moved the fastest I had ever moved in my life. For a moment I considered what I was doing to be suicidal but then one thing came to my mind.

'I am a goddamn Kamen Rider now, time to live up to that name!' I inserted Heat in the Maximum Slot and unsheathed Derflinger as I increased my speed even more. For some reason, my left hand felt as if it was on fire as I took the Key Memory and inserted it in Derf.

* * *

_Princess Henrietta had felt a lot of emotions during the last fifteen minutes as she watched the performance of her childhood friend's Familiar and how he stood up to Sir Lamark's Einherjar seemingly without trouble. She had watched him freeze the silver warrior and break him into pieces with a punch and she had been unable to take her eyes of the duel as it continued._

_As Sir Magnus fought against the three creations of the blond knight she had been impressed by the amount of elements he wielded: Fire, Lightning, and Ice… Such a thing was impossible for any single mage to do, that armor was truly as magical as her friend had claimed._

_"The power of the Earth's Memories." She remembered aloud. It was truly a power to behold, and to fear. The man was loyal, she had gathered as much from that simple meeting last night, he wouldn't betray Louise and those she trusted. However that wouldn't convince the Nobles in the court, especially the ones with secret agendas._

_Then, as the last golem turned into dust something shadowed the sun. Much like everyone else, she stopped all train of thought and looked up to see what was happening… and saw that mountain of rock cocking its fist and punching in her direction._

_"PRINCESS!" She heard Lamark's cry above all the others around her. Many hands tried to get her to safety but it was no use. She knew there was no way they could escape the attack in time. Perhaps Mazarin had been right and she shouldn't have come but she had wanted to see Louise so badly she had jumped at the chance._

_Her only regret was that she would never see the one person she cared about the most one more time. She cried a tear as she closed her eyes, accepting her fate… but it was interrupted by an artificial sounding voice followed by one she knew._

**_KEY! MAXIMUM DRIVE!_**

**_HEAT! MAXIMUM DRIVE!_**

_"LionHeart!"_

_She opened her eyes to see the white clad Familiar land in front of her and swing his now morphed sword covered in flames, a lion's head made out of fire shot forward, destroying the fist of the Golem in a mighty explosion of flames._

_"Your Highness! Get away from here!" Hawk Magnus shouted over the noise. She knew that she owed her life to the man, a debt she might never be able to repay. She stood up and ran from the scene along with her guards._

_Most of the teachers had started bombarding the Golem the moment it attacked but none of their spells worked too well. They passed by Lamark, who was still glued to the ground but reacted to their approach and after seeing his ruler safe he cried in joy, but it was short lived._

_"Sir Lamark. I know you were fighting him only seconds ago but I need you to help him." She told him… and he nodded in agreement._

_"He saved your life. I owe him as much… and even more." And with a move of his Sword Wand he summoned twenty Einherjar, the maximum number of golems he could keep active. "I will make sure he survives." And he dashed forth accompanied by his squad of silver warriors. The fact that he wasn't able to summon any more of them didn't mean he couldn't cast Earth spells._

_Henrietta made sure one of her guards projected the battle on a crystal ball so that she would not miss how they fought. She had to witness it for they were fighting to save both her and the Academy._

* * *

Once the Princess had ran away I jumped towards the creature, landing on what was left of its arm. In my right hand was Derflinger but in a much different form. When I slotted the Key Memory it became a perfect copy of the Sleeping Lion Keyblade just like it had did the first time I tested it, the reasons for that were unknown but I have no problem with owning a Keyblade so no complaints there.

I shot up the Golem's arm, dashing towards the head and hitting it with all my strength. It fell apart rather easily. I jumped off the being and onto the ground, landing besides a tired looking Lamark and twenty of his creations.

"I hope those are here to help and not to fight me." I said as I watched how the Earth Golem started to regenerate its arm and head even under the spells of the teachers that had not run away.

"Rest assured that after saving her life I bear no ill will towards you." Lamark responded tiredly, he was barely holding himself on his feet.

Suddenly, ten petals fell around us, shining upon touching the ground and becoming Guiche's Valkyries. They stood beside the Einherjar in perfect formation as the blond mage student ran towards us, followed by Louise and Kirche.

"I may be only the fourth son, but I am going to prove the same blood runs through my veins!" He shouted, both to make himself clear and to drive his own fear away.

"We'll help too. After Darling was making such an impressive performance how dares this thing come and stop it. I'll burn it until it's nothing more than a pile of ash." Kirche was pretty angry, although her reasons differed from what I would consider normal but I wouldn't say no to any help against a giant regenerating golem.

"It attacked the Princess. We cannot forgive such an act." Louise said, even if her magic was a failure she still wanted to help take it down.

"Okay then, I have a plan. Louise, Derf, I'm using that." I told them returning Derf to his normal state before sheathing him and giving him to Louise. "I need you to distract it while I do it though."

"What?! You can't! Remember how you ended up last time." Louise shouted as she took Derflinger who remained silent, he understood it was the only way.

"What are you going to do?" Lamark asked, he seemed to have caught his breath, but the Golem had almost completed his regeneration.

"Apart from Eternal I can transform into something else, but using its full power needs a whole minute to prepare." I responded. "I doubt that thing is going to just sit there and allow me to stay without moving for that time."

"We'll buy you that time." Guiche said, the fear was present in his voice, but I noticed his resolve was there too.

"Indeed we will, brother." Lamark agreed with a hint of respect towards his younger sibling. "Perhaps we'll make a Gramont out of you after all."

"We'll help too." Sylphid landed beside her and she hopped on it, taking a seat behind Tabitha. "We'll give you air cover."

I saw Louise was looking down, knowing she could do little to nothing against this foe. I approached her and put my mouth to her ear.

"Louise, take care of Lamark. He's in a pretty delicate state right now. Make sure he doesn't overexert himself." I told her, and she gave me a nod. This way she'd have something to do. As they all diverted the attention of the Golem I brought out the Unicorn Memory and pressed the button.

* * *

_Princess Henrietta didn't like to run away but her protectors had decided it was the best course of action. That creature had attacked her directly so it was to be taken as an attempt against her life, probably from the same people that were rallying the Nobles against Royalty in the neighboring country of Albion. And so, there she was, inside a beautiful light pink carriage pulled by six white unicorns. The dream of every girl that wanted to be a spoiled little princess but she took no joy in it._

_As she looked into the crystal ball in her hands, watching the battle against the Earth Golem unfold, she couldn't help but wonder if her childhood friend and her group were facing certain death for her._

**_UNICORN!_**

_"Henshin." She noticed that Sir Magnus' voice sounded calm even in that situation. He certainly knew how to take charge, and he had shown it when he issued his plan, which, from how Louise had reacted, she guessed was pretty dangerous._

**_UNICORN!_**

_Silver particles swirled around the man's body as it crackled with lightning, a blinding flash of blue light dismissed them and revealed his body, now covered in silver armor with light blue lining. It was much bulkier and squared than the one he had previously worn and it looked a lot heavier._

_The helmet was unlike the one he had worn earlier as well, it had a thin greenish blue visor where his eyes were and a blade-like horn resembling that of a unicorn sprouting from the center of the forehead._

_"Kamen Rider Unicorn, launching." He said in a husked voice as he took out the light blue box from one spot on the belt and inserted it into the one at the side. Hitting the black slot right afterwards._

**_UNICORN! MAXIMUM DRIVE!_**

_The armor glowed light red as the blue lining started shining and the pieces of said armor started to fly out of him, discarded by the process he was undergoing. Once it was done most of the armor had been taken out, leaving him in a similar one to the first one she had seen but all silver with a big, glowing greenish blue U engraved on the chest and green lining. Two rectangular boxes had been revealed on his forearms when they had discarded all the armor._

_His helmet had also changed, becoming more stylized, with the horn splitting, forming a golden V shape on his forehead. The visor had disappeared; in its place were two shining, green human like eyes but triple in size._

_He took out two small boxes of different color and slotted them on the ones in his arms, the artificial voice called out yet again._

**_HEAT! MAXIMUM DRIVE!_**

**_ETERNAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!_**

_"Okay everyone! Clear out, I'm ready!" He screamed. From each of his forearms a blade made out of red fire shot out, extending until they were about a meter long, and he dashed forward at impossible speeds towards the Earth Golem._

* * *

I knew I was taking a huge risk with this but there was no other choice. If it had taken the LionHeart and not been obliterated by it this was my most powerful attack available. If only it didn't leave me unconscious after execution it would be perfect. Well, considering it was a god damn Triple Maximum I should be glad unconsciousness was all I got in exchange, under normal circumstances I would have been hospitalized for over a week.

"No Time Destruction." I had resolved to use the same letters as the Unicorn Gundam's NT-D mode for the attack, simply because of the similarities between the mobile suit and my new form.

I ran at a speed faster than the eye could follow, cutting the Golem up, first the knees then the thighs. I kept going up, slashing at the belly and chest before shooting up to the right arm and severing it at the base. A jump took me to the head which I also severed in one strike.

I ran down the back of the creature, extending the blades on my arms to their full length and width, the double of what I had used until now, before jumping out, swirling in mid-air as I delivered a cross slash to its back, setting everything that wasn't already burning on fire and making it crumble in ashes. I had only taken ten seconds to do all that.

"Well Kirche, your wish is granted." I said as landed and extracted Heat and Eternal. I hit the slot to stop the Maximum.

**MAXIMUM OVER!**

And then my transformation faded away and I fainted.

* * *

_Both Gramont brothers caught their falling companion before he hit the ground and settled him softly on the grass. All the girls ran towards them, worry present in their faces as they kneeled beside the brown haired man._

_To say Lamark de Gramont was impressed was a big understatement, even as the Academy teachers approached them led by Old Osmond he could only think about how much he owed to the man he had thought to be no more than a worm the day before. His view on him and Guiche had taken a turn for the better, on the first for the power he had displayed, and the saving of the Princess, and on the second for having the guts of not only standing up to that power but also of helping in their moment of need._

_'As much as I'd like to go back to my duty right away, I need to apologize before I do, I won't disgrace my family by not showing gratitude where it's due.' He thought as he allowed himself to be carried to where the Academy nurse was._

_Guiche de Gramont on the other hand was trembling in excitement; he had proven his worth to a member of his family and had fought a very important battle. And all of it thanks to the boy he had challenged to a duel five days ago. Whatever honor he had lost the day he was defeated by him had been returned tenfold._

_"Hawk Magnus, I owe you a debt now." He whispered as he helped carry the unconscious teen to the nurse. "And as a member of the Gramont Family and a Noble, I will make sure I repay it."_

_Tabitha was worried. She had come to consider Louise's Familiar as a friend of sorts after all the time they spent together in the library, and that day he had fed Sylpheed. Despite being unable to use magic, he had wanted to know as much as he could about it and had asked her to help since, like he had said, she spent most of her time reading._

_She had complied hesitantly although she hadn't shown it on her face, expecting him to ask a lot of questions and bother her while she read her own books, but had been surprised by how he silently read book after book of basic magical knowledge and examined an atlas of the world, only talking to her when she closed her book to go fetch another. He wanted to know as much as he could about where he was now and that was something she could respect._

_"Recover." She whispered as she accompanied the people who carried him to the nurse, asking him to heal from whatever it was he had done to his body._

_Kirche Zerbst wasn't worried about her Darling, he had proven to be the toughest of the tough more than once already, and she knew it was only a matter of time before he recovered. Or so she told herself, deep inside she worried that what she had heard had been his last words._

_"If you make it out of this I'm going to hug you until you faint again." She told him, and even in his unconsciousness she could have sworn he cringed, which made her smile._

_Louise de La Vallière was cursing herself, she shouldn't have let him do that, there had had to be another way, but she knew that there had been no time to think, leaving him to use his last resort._

_It had come as a surprise even to him when, three days ago, the Unicorn Memory had entered his belt during their practice for the exhibition and activated a transformation of its own. At first they had been elated but as soon as he executed that technique he fainted. He stayed like that for the rest of the day, almost twelve hours._

_As she silently walked beside his Familiar, clutching his belongings to her chest she could only hope he woke up soon._

_Meanwhile, Henrietta de Tristain sighed in relief, they had won. And although Sir Magnus was unconscious she had seen what the man was capable of, he was probably exhausted and nothing more._

_She put the crystal ball away, and thought about what she was going to say when she got back to the Palace. Surely, Mazarin would be ready for whatever problems that came, he always was, but this would be a challenge even for him._

_Then one thought occurred to her, she owed Hawk Magnus her life. She resolved to look into ways of repaying the man as soon as she had some free time. The castle was coming into view right about now and she had a lot of explaining to do. She took a deep breath as she caressed the Water Ruby in her hand._

* * *

I woke up by sunset, meaning I had been out of it for about eight hours. It seemed my body was getting used to the whole Maximum Drive thing fast. As soon as I incorporated I was brought into a warm embrace by Kirche.

"Darling, you're alright!" She exclaimed as she pressed my head between her breasts.

"Kirche, if you keep that up I'll faint again!" I shouted as I tried to get out of her cleavage, she's much stronger than she looks. "Can't breath!" She finally let go after hearing that, good. I took a deep breath to see if my lungs were still there.

"You had us worried." I heard Lamark say. "Leaving these lovely ladies to worry is not something a man should do." It would seem he did share Guiche's blood, the way he said that and how his eyes were fixed in Kirche's assets were proof enough.

"I guess I have to explain a few things, huh?" I asked but they moved their heads.

"Louise already did. And I'm afraid we have a lot of bad news." Guiche said, and his expression was serious.

"What happened? Don't tell me they got the Princess." I asked as I got out of the bed and stood on the floor.

"The Princess is safe." Louise responded, but she was looking down. "However during the commotion of the attack someone stole a few things from the Academy." She handed me a folded paper. Fearing the worst I opened it and read its contents.

_Dear Hawk Magnus,_

_After learning of your precious Earth's Memories I have decided to take them for my own. I assure you they will be very well treated._

_Thank you for your treasure,_

_Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth._

I let out a word composed of four letters, the first one being an F. It was the only thing I could say in that situation, even if it got me a lot of startled looks, probably because I have never spoken so vulgarly ever since I got here.

"That's not all." Kirche recovered faster than the rest. "She has also taken something known as the Staff of Destruction from the Academy Vault."

"Staff of Destruction?" I repeated as I shoved the matter of the Memories into the back of my head and listened to what she had to say. "Sounds dangerous."

"It is." An elderly voice replied from the doorway. There stood Old Osmond, caressing a white mouse that was on his left shoulder. "It obliterated a Dragon a long time ago."

"A Dragon?!" Kirche screamed. "I knew it was powerful but I never imagined that much!"

"Is that true, Old Osmond?" Guiche asked equally surprised.

"I'm afraid it is. I witnessed it myself." He answered as he took a seat to explain his story. "During my youth I wandered around the world to train my magic. In one of those many travels I encountered an Earth Dragon; it became pretty violent at my presence and lunged at me. Then, from some bushes at my side came a man dressed in bizarre green clothes wielding two Staffs of Destruction. He used one of them to blow up the dragon then and there."

We were all listening intently to the story, the others were fascinated to know about such a great mage's past and I was simply impressed that there had been a guy out there capable of killing a dragon with one attack.

"Unfortunately, although he slew the dragon he didn't last long. He was bleeding profusely from some holes in his chest. He gave me both Staffs of Destruction and told me to run away before dying." Old Osmond continued. "But seeing no further danger I decided to bury him there. I buried the staff he had used with him and carried the other one with me back to the Palace. There it was decided it would be guarded here at the Academy."

Silence fell on the room, each of us pondering the implications of Old Osmond's story, but it did not last long as a black haired maid entered the infirmary just as I was about to ask the old man my questions.

"Hawk!" She lunged at me with tears in her eyes and embraced me like Kirche had when I woke up although in a far stronger hug. "They told me you had regained consciousness, I'm so glad!"

"Siesta! Please… my lungs… need air!" I got out as she strangled my neck, what was it with women having such strong arms in this world? Or perhaps they all had them and I just did not know until now.

"Oh! I'm sorry." She said blushing as all the other girls sighed for reasons beyond my comprehension. "I was so happy I wasn't thinking."

After a bit more of talk and asking Old Osmond a few questions we exited the infirmary and had dinner, after that everyone went about their business,. After Guiche and Lamark said their goodbyes Louise and I accompanied the blond knight to the stable so he got his horse.

"I wanted to talk to you, privately if possible." He gave a meaningful look to Louise who walked away a few feet. "I wanted to thank you for saving Her Highness and to apologize for what I said yesterday. You were right; my brother wasn't bested because of weakness."

"Don't worry about it. It's in the past." I replied. "So, what happens now?"

"I'm going back to the palace, I have to report this." He sighed. "The worst of it all is that the Princess will probably be blamed for this."

"Why?" I asked. It didn't make sense.

"Because of her presence the soldiers that usually guard the Academy were moved to protect her, some nobles will be more than happy to use that as an excuse to blame her for the theft."

"But she was attacked! They can't blame her for that when she just barely escaped with her life!" I was getting really angry at Nobility in general, I was glad the people I called friends here were not like that.

"They care little about that, all those people care about is sitting on their laurels and wasting their money on pointless acts." He seethed in anger. "If only more people were like Father… or Sir Wardes and Earl Lamperouge..."

"I see." I replied absently, I did not know any of those people so I wasn't one to judge. Although the name Lamperouge was familiar, I wonder why?

"Anyway, I'll be going back to the Palace now." He said placing a hand over my shoulder. "I hope we meet again in more favorable circumstances."

"Me too." I extended my hand for a handshake and after a moment of hesitation he took it. "Good luck on your end."

I watched as Lamark walked away and then turned to where Louise was waiting, she was looking down again, like she had done when she had given me Fouquet's note.

"Hey, Partner!" Derf said as we approached her. "Will you follow that thief?"

"As much as I'd like to, there's no way I can. I was out for eight hours, who knows where she is right now." I responded.

"She might be closer than you think." The sword responded, making Louise look at him in surprise.

"What do you mean Derflinger?" She asked.

He explained his thoughts and as he did both my eyes and Louise's widened. It made sense, it made so much sense it was almost like a slap to the face. We had to be ready.

"In that reunion tomorrow to see what we'll do, if they are looking for volunteers I'm going." I told my Master. Old Osmond had invited us to a meeting tomorrow in which it would be decided what the Academy would do about what had happened. It would probably end up with a group of volunteers going after Fouquet.

"I understand, but how do you plan to use what we now know?" The pinkette asked.

"I'll figure something out." I responded as I walked towards the tower where Louise's room was. "Let's get some sleep."

"Coming from a guy that woke up from an eight hour nap not too long ago… Nice one, Partner." Derf said and I shrugged, even after that I was still tired.

Louise followed shortly after and we both entered our respective beds, it didn't take a lot of time for me to fall asleep once more.

* * *

And that's Chapter 04 done. It's longer than any of the others I have written.

I hope you liked Lamark, I was about to use Guiche but I then felt that it was too obvious so I went for something similar yet different which resulted in the creation of the third son of General Gramont. I don't recall ever seeing any of Guiche's family appear in the anime, and when I looked into it at the Zero no tsukaima wiki there was absolutely nothing on them, so if they did I have just made a terrible mistake here.

While thinking of ways to use the various Memories since there's a ton of them that were unused during the movie I came up with the idea to mix in the Keyblade, I picked the Sleeping Lion merely because it's one of my favorites and it sort of fits Derf's size.

As for the Unicorn transformation I just wanted to try and create my own Kamen Rider. In case you are wondering the normal form of Unicorn looks like a human sized Unicorn Gundam with Kamen Rider Faiz's lining but in blue color. The Maximum Form is more like a white version of Faiz's Accel Mode with greenish white lining, a Gundam based helmet and the laserr armblades that depend on the equipped Memory. It's not going to be used often, basically for its many limitations such as the whole minute of preparation and stuff (Normal Unicorn if defensive while in Maximum it changes all that defense into attack and speed), but it will appear again someday. The **Maximum Over** was a reference to Kabuto's **Clock Over** in case anyone did not get it.

I hope you enjoyed the read. Chapter 05: The Staff of Destruction is on its way and will be up sometime next week, and it's going to be even longer than this one. In there we'll also meet this Earl Lamperouge Lamark talked about, although I'm sure many know who he is.

Thank you for reading and please review.


	6. S1 -Chapter 05: The Staff of Destruction

Chapter 05 has arrived, although it has been shortened. I found that a certain part of this chapter was enough to be developed into a chapter of its own and it's what I decided to do.

As always, thanks to everyone who read, favorited, followed and/or reviewed.

To my Reviewers:

**brave kid**: Thanks for the constant support and I hope you'll find this chapter to be good too.

**The Wild Fang**: I plan to keep it up. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 05: The Staff of Destruction

_By the time Lamark the Gramont got back to the city it was already way too late to report to the Palace. Of course, he had known that, but there had been another reason for coming back that day instead of waiting. He was hoping his father would still be at their mansion in the city as he directed his horse through the deserted streets._

_As he reached the manor he could see that the lights were still on inside the living room, meaning someone was there. Leaving his horse at the stable he knocked on the door, which was opened by one of their many maids._

_"Master Lamark! You're back!" She said happily, and the blond knight smiled at her as she let him through._

_"I'm sorry to have worried you. Is father home?" He asked as he removed the cape on his shoulders._

_"Yes, he is having a chat with Sir Wardes and that young Earl he befriended a few weeks ago." She responded as she took the cape and put it in a basket for cleaning. "Please follow me; I'll take you to them."_

_'Earl Lamperouge is here?' Lamark thought as he followed the maid. 'Then better, I have a lot to tell and they are my three most trusted persons.'_

_As they came into the living room, a massive one by commoner standards, he was welcomed with the visage of his father, a tall and muscled blond man in his fifties although he seemed much younger, talking to Sir Wardes ant the raven haired Earl._

_"My Lord." The maid say to get their attention. "Your son has returned." _

_But before General Gramont even managed to speak Sir Wardes stood up, he was dressed in the Griffin Corps uniform with his long grey hair combed back and his grey beard in perfect state, making the blond Noble give him a reproaching look._

_"My apologies, General. I was so delighted one of my best men came back alive I overstepped my bounds." He apologized noticing what he had done._

_"Do not worry about it Wardes, we all know you have taken a shine to my third son." The eldest Gramont replied as he stood and hugged his son. "I'm glad you are back, if you had been killed the Princess might have gained yet another enemy."_

_"To see you are fine after what we were told is indeed something to be delighted about." Earl Lamperouge said standing. He was wearing his usual purple suit which fit his thin body, he had worn that even when they both attended the Academy together, refusing to wear the uniform. "I bet the battle was one to behold."_

_"Yes it was. I have something very important to explain to all of you… about your fiancé's Familiar." He looked at Wardes who gave a small chuckle._

_"I have already been told he is quite outstanding." The bearded man responded._

_"That's putting it mildly, Sir. He took on three of my Einherjar head on and defeated them without a sweat." Lamark explained. "And he wasn't even going all out." He explained the battle against the Kamen Rider, but only until the point of the Golem's arrival. Silence befell the room after he finished as his father and friends took in the information._

_"I'd love a spar with the man. One of your Einherjar is already enough to put the average mage in a tight spot. Managing to fight three at the same time is most impressive." Wardes said after a few minutes of silence, surprising Lamark._

_"I agree, Sir Wardes, he sounds like a proper challenge." Earl Lamperouge concurred with a bemused look on his face. "But I hope power is not all he has at his disposal, otherwise it will be easy to defeat him."_

_"Lord Lelouch, are you serious?" General Gramont was surprised. The young earl was not one to say such things unless something had sparked his interest. "Although I'll admit I am willing to test his prowess myself."_

_"May I ask what you were told at the Palace?" The third son of the Gramont asked. He didn't want to give out more information than what the Princess had thought necessary about the Golem incident._

_"During your duel with the Familiar an Earth Golem attacked the Princess." The raven haired noble recited. "He blocked the attack, saving Her Highness and helped her run away with the guards. After that, you along with a few students and teachers joined forces with him to take down the Golem and succeeded with a joint effort." He paused for a moment before looking directly at Lamark. "However, the person who staged the attack, or someone in league with them, used the chance to steal the Staff of Destruction and a few other… valuables."_

_"Correct." It had been a joint effort, that was no lie, although Hawk had taken the Golem down by himself in the end._

_"I bet you are tired, son." General Gramont interjected. "I suggest you take some rest and we'll speak of this matter in the morning."_

_"Before that father, I'd like to know how things are in the court."_

_General Gramont, along with Sir Wardes and Lord Lelouch, sighed tiredly as they remembered the reason for their reunion that night. The Princess had been blamed for the incident by many Nobles, some of them her close advisors but his son already knew that, he was intelligent enough to know. What he was asking was the state things were in._

_"It's difficult." Earl Lamperouge took over the conversation. "There has been a sort of ultimatum from a few nobles. If the Staff of Destruction is not recovered in a week they will ask that the Princess takes responsibility."_

_"Responsibility? How?!" Lamark asked, fear present in his voice._

_"They did not say. Furthermore, the Academy will take no reinforcements from the Palace since it's a stain to their honor so they should be able to clear it out themselves." Sir Wardes added to the Earl's explanation. "That's how things stand right now in the court."_

_Cursing inwardly Lamark turned on his heel and after a curt goodbye left towards his room. Leaving the other three to their matters, he was too far from their position to help the woman he had sworn loyalty to, but one day he would serve under her even if it was his last assignment._

* * *

I woke up in a bad mood, it's not usual but it happens, and after all I went through yesterday you could hardly blame me. How in the world had it not occurred to me to look for a safe place for the T2 Memories? No matter how much I thought about it, they had been proven dangerous the moment Kirche had turned into a Dopant, so why the hell didn't I?

Of course I was counting on the fact that no one else beside Louise, Siesta, Kirche and Tabitha knew they could be used without the belt. But Fouquet had found out, and she had taken the chance.

From what I could gather she had waited until my battle with Lamark and infiltrated our room. Then she had taken the whole case of Memories and used one combined with her magic to create an Earth Golem far more powerful than a normal one. While that Golem distracted us by attacking the Princess she used her newfound power to open a hole the size of a truck in the Academy Vault's door, took the Staff and ran away leaving her dirty little notes behind.

As I thought about the meeting we had to day I changed clothes, as I did I found a package next to the door. I opened it to find the formal clothing we had ordered for the ball that was to be held today when the judges announced the winner of the Exhibition.

I smiled sadly, it was yet another reason to find Fouquet and beat her up. I left the package on the table; surely there would be more occasions to use it. As I was about to turn to wake Louise I spied a note inside and took it out to read it.

_Dear Louise Françoise,_

_I'm afraid the other outfit you asked for is going to take time, the materials needed are scarce and we do not have enough for it just yet._

_My sincerest apologies,_

_Quinn, your trusty tailor._

Well, I guess I won't be wearing the NEVER uniform any time soon, a pity. I put the note back into the box and woke up my Master. After following our usual morning ritual, no whips or explosions this time thankfully, we had breakfast and presented ourselves at the Headmaster's office along with Guiche, Kirche and Tabitha. All of the teachers were already inside along with Miss Longueville.

"Ah, perfect timing." Old Osmond said as we entered the room. "We were about to begin." He sat behind his desk and cleared his throat, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "As you all know, the thief known as Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth infiltrated our academy yesterday and attacked the Princess with an Earth Golem, she also stole the Staff of Destruction along with some… belongings of Miss Vallière's Familiar."

"What kind of belongings?" Asked one of the teachers, eyeing me curiously.

"The kind that could wreak havoc in the entire kingdom if they are not found fast." I responded bluntly, and he took it as a sign to not ask any more.

"I have also been told by the Palace that we will receive no help in this matter." Many gasps filled the room, Louise's included. "It would appear many consider this theft the Princess' fault and have decided that, since she views our school so important as to grace us with her presence, we should be capable of solving our own mess."

I could tell many of the teachers were scared, it was present in how they moved, the few that weren't were Colbert and Osmond himself. I sighed inwardly, I'd hunt Fouquet down alone if I had to, I just hoped she made the move Derf and I predicted.

"I have some information I'd like to share." Miss Longueville claimed after a bit of silence. "I have found something that could be Fouquet's hideout."

"What exactly did you find out, Miss Longueville?" Osmond asked interested in what his secretary had to say.

"I asked a bit on the way back from the city this morning, it would appear some people have seen a suspicious woman wearing a purple cloak going to an abandoned house deep into the forest." The information was vague, but it was all we had since no one had seen Fouquet, all we knew was that she was a woman and wore a purple cloak that covered her features so it would have to do.

"I believe it's worth investigating." Colbert said. "With this kind of information I'm sure the Palace can send knights to help." He was pleading it would be true but after what I had learned from Nobility these days I knew it was highly unlikely.

"If we beg for them to intervene we'll only lose whatever honor we have left." Osmond countered severely. "We must solve this matter ourselves. Those who wish to volunteer, raise your wands."

Terrified expressions filled the room as almost all of the teachers backed away in fear. Okay, that settles it. I guess I'm going solo on this mission. I took out Eternal from its pocket and raised it pressing its button.

**ETERNAL!**

"I'm going." I said as they all looked at me. "I have to retrieve what's mine. I can't leave it in her hands." As I finished explaining both Louise and Kirche raised their wands at the same time.

"It wouldn't do to have my Familiar go alone. I will accompany you." The pinkette proclaimed pridefully while glaring at the fire mage.

"Likewise, if my Darling goes to battle I shall follow." The redhead responded with a glare of her own to Louise. Although they both stopped that to look surprised at Tabitha raising her wand as well. "Tabitha, you don't have to…"

"Worried about you two… and him." The bluenette replied to her friend's unfinished sentence with a blank expression. Both Louise and Kirche smiled at her, grateful, it would seem both my Master and I were making a few friends after all.

"I'm going as well." Guiche said raising his Rose Wand. I had honestly forgotten he was there too. "I will finish what my brother started."

"I see." Old Osmond was running a hand through his beard. "Well it was you people who managed to destroy her Golem so I guess it's okay. Besides, Miss Tabitha is a Chevalier despite her young age." He trailed on, even though many surprised looks filled the room. "Additionally, Miss Zerbst comes from a military family famous throughout Germania and I hear her flames are quite strong. The same can be said of Mister Gramont, and his Valkyries combine both power and beauty on the battlefield." He coughed a bit, probably trying to come up with something for Louise. "And then there's Miss Vallière who… belongs to a family that has produced many excellent mages… and… What to say?" Wow, he was sweating so much he looked like a waterfall. "Oh, right. She has summoned an excellent Familiar capable of overpowering a Golem in brute strength."

I sweatdropped at that. I am her Familiar, yes, but pilling my merits on her is a bit extreme, was it that difficult to come up with something else? After a few seconds of thinking I concluded that yes, it was. Unless blowing me up for ten different reasons in a day counted, I was pretty sure she'd done that one.

"Of course!" Colbert interrupted my thoughts. "He is the legendary Gand-" And he stopped himself there, as if he had done something wrong. Legendary what? Come on, Colbert, spill it out! Is what I would have liked to say but if the man had kept silence he probably had a good reason for it, I would ask privately after we returned.

"I'll be leaving this matter in your hands, then." Just as the Headmaster finished speaking, Miss Longueville took a step forward.

"I'd like to act as their guide." She offered with a smile. "I know the area well."

"It will make the journey easier and faster if someone knows the terrain." It was the best option if you looked at it from a logical point of view. "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as you are ready." The green haired secretary replied.

And so we set forth towards the abandoned house in the forest. Boy, I feel like an RPG protagonist already, in one of those games where almost all of your party members are cute girls. If Guiche hadn't come with us I would have had to drop the almost.

We made small talk as we traveled through the forest in a carriage we had borrowed from the Academy. I was surprised to learn Miss Longueville was only twenty-three years old, no offense, but she looked older. I also had to stop Louise and Kirche from killing each other a couple times.

As the house came into view the conversation died out, we walked silently until we were within a few steps of the building, hiding behind a tree. The hideout wasn't much, looked more like a lumberjack's house than anything else.

"I'll go take a look." I suggested and everyone nodded.

I walked without making a sound towards one of the windows and looked inside, no one was in sight and after a minute of looking I determined there was no place for anyone to hide. I made a sign for everyone to come closer.

"It's clear." I told them. "All that's left is checking if there are any magical traps."

"No traps." Tabitha said as she finished her spell, she had already gotten to it before I had started talking. I smiled at her in gratitude.

"Then let's look inside." Guiche was eager to get the job done, and if it was without a fight then better.

"I'll guard the rear." Louise offered before we all got in.

"I'll scout the area." After we all nodded Longueville walked inside the forest. I shot Louise a meaningful look before going inside the cabin and she nodded.

The inside was just as bad as I had seen from the window. We proceeded to search every nook and cranny of the small house, finding the empty case that had contained the T2 Memories. I cursed inwardly as I kept searching, hoping she had just changed their place and they would still be here but to no avail.

After a few minutes, all we had left to look was a plain black chest. Tabitha unlocked it with a spell and brought out a long purple box from within. We opened it to find a green tubular object inside. My eyes widened at what it actually was. A bazooka, I have no idea of which model exactly since I've never been into that but it was pretty recognizable, and it looked quite old.

"What in the world is this doing here?" I asked aloud, getting the attention of my companions.

"Well, it's the Staff of Destruction, the one we came here for, right?" Guiche responded nonchalantly and both girls nodded as they looked at me cluelessly, I sighed.

"What I meant is that this Staff of Destruction…" I was cut off by Louise's screaming before I could explain properly and before we could turn our heads in the direction of said scream the roof disappeared, revealing the ugly visage of an Earth Golem slightly different than the one from yesterday. "Oh, to hell with it!"

I ran out of the cottage with the box in hand only to find Louise flinging her explosions at the massive creature, and they did little to no damage against it.

"What took you so long?!" She shouted as she launched another failed spell, making a small hole on the Golem's back and having it turn slowly towards her.

"Louise, get out of here, you're no match for that!" I yelled, but she ignored me.

"I am a noble! If I retreat it will bring shame to my family!" Oh, please, not that again, why did she have to get stubborn at the worst times.

"Come on, Louise! Be reasonable, even if you do not retreat will that change anything? Will that stop that giant here? Why can't you see that if you stay you'd die making everyone that cares about you sad!?" I yelled as the living mountain raised its foot to stomp my Master.

Realization hit her like a truck as I tackled her to get her out of the attack. After a quick glance to make sure she was okay I took the bazooka in my hands and aimed it at the Golem. That instinct I have got since my arrival to this world kicked in again, filling me with knowledge about how to use the weapon. It was a good thing that knowledge remained after learning it, although I doubted this one would be of any use in the future since this thing had only one projectile left.

I fired at the creature just as everybody else got out of the cabin, what took them so long? The projectile impacted on its chest and a mighty explosion of flames and smoke reduced the Golem to a pile of sand. From one side of the abandoned house I could see Miss Longueville coming back.

You know, I've been wondering how come they don't use that levitation spell thingy more often, I bet it beats running. I'll ask later on, right now we've got a job to finish.

"What happened?" The green haired secretary asked as she tried to regain her breath. "I heard an explosion while I was coming back."

"Fouquet sent another Golem against us." Kirche explained gladly as she hurried to hug me. "But Darling took it down in a display of awesomeness."

"The Staff of Destruction did most of the work." I said looking down to the bazooka in my hand while in Kirche's embrace

"Oh, yeah. What were you about to say when the Golem attacked?" Guiche asked, recalling the events previous to the fight.

"This thing here is a weapon of my world." I explained as their eyes widened, especially Guiche's, I'd have to explain everything to him later. "It is used by soldiers to assault strongholds and armored vehicles." It was a vague explanation but modern warfare wasn't my thing even with all the shooting games around the world. I never liked those.

Swords on the other hand are something I admire, that's how I was able to tell back on the day that the sword Derf's previous owner tried to sell us was as fake as the smile of a certain secretary in front of me.

"Well then, I'll take care of it. Let's go back to the carriage." Longueville said as she extended her hand.

"Here you go." I gave her the weapon but as I saw her smile curl up evilly I decided to add some advice of my own. "Don't bother trying to use it though. It won't work anymore."

Her shocked expression accompanied by those of Guiche and Kirche were a good breather for what was to come. The green haired woman recovered fast though and tried to get back into her role as secretary.

"What are you talking about?" She laughed nervously.

"Isn't it time to drop the farce, Fouquet?" I set the LostDriver to my waist as the others looked on in disbelief, except Louise. "We've known since yesterday, you can't hide it anymore."

Suddenly columns of rock shot from below us, taking us up to the air and hanging us like wet clothing. We all glared at Longueville as her hair changed from dark green to light green and she took out her glasses.

"How did you figure it out?" She asked as she undid her hair so it would all fall down. "I was sure I hadn't been detected."

"Derflinger picked up your presence when you spied on us." Louise explained as she tried to free herself. "From there it was merely a matter of thinking things through."

"So you took this chance to force me into unveiling my identity." She grimaced, considering what she herself had told me I don't doubt this is the first time she's ever been caught so I guess she's pretty mad at us right now. "To be played by kids, how irritating."

"Where are my Memories?" I asked as I slid from my jacket down onto the floor. Derf fell right beside me and I unsheathed him. "I won't ask twice."

"Oh you mean these little things." She said bringing out the … Cyclone Memory. Okay why Cyclone? I mean, she's an earth mage so she should have been chosen by a Memory with the same elemental affinity, right? That's what I thought when Kirche used Heat, was I wrong? "These things sell so well." She explained in an amused tone. "It took only a night to have them sold out."

"You mean you took twenty artifacts, each of them with the power to conquer a city, and sold them out to whoever had enough money?" Guiche asked from his position, he was trying to pose despite the situation and it was looking sort of weird. "As a former Noble I thought you would at least have some standards."

"Watch it, you brat. The only reason I haven't killed you yet is because I want to make a deal with Hawkie here." She looked at me with a smirk. "Give me that belt and the sword and everyone goes free, deal?"

"I have a better one. Stop this and turn yourself in to escape the beating of your life." I replied as I whirled around and cut the columns holding my friends prisoner. The fell more or less gracefully and landed on their feet.

"I guess I'll have to take it from your corpse. A pity, I was starting to like you all." She the inserted the Cyclone Memory into the side of her neck and a bright light engulfed her. By the time the light died out her body had been morphed into the one of the Cyclone Dopant from the movie.

"What will you do now?" She asked mockingly as a gust of wind got my jacket to her hand, she looked inside to find Eternal and Unicorn along with Key, Heat and Ice Age. "You can't go into any of your armors."

"Oh, but I can." I replied with a smirk. "One has to keep the trump card hidden until the time is right." I brought out Joker and pressed its button.

**JOKER!**

"Henshin." I inserted the memory and adopted Shotaro's pose for his solo transformation as pulses of purple fire came out of the belt. I then activated it.

**JOKER!**

Black particles swirled around me, covering my body, and when they finished a short burst of purple flames shot forward, signaling the completion of the process. I knew the outfit well, from the bulging, deep red, insect like eyes on the helmet and the silver W in my forehead to the purple decorations lining the black bodysuit and armor.

"Kamen Rider Joker." I stood in W's pose, my finger pointing towards the thief-turned-Dopant accusingly as I held Derf in a backwards grip in my right hand. "Now, count up your crimes!"

"You think you are so much better, huh?" Her voice was distorted with anger. "Try your luck against this!" She summoned another Earth Golem, like the one that had attacked the Exhibition. I guess that particular type of Golem could only be created when she was in her Dopant form.

"We'll take that one!" Guiche proclaimed as his Valkyries materialized and swarmed the creature. "You give her the beating of her life like you promised." The look on his face told me not to object.

I nodded and charged towards the green Dopant. Rocks and gusts of wind got in my way as I kept running, I cut the ones that bothered me with Derflinger and dodged the rest, launching a slash at her when I got close enough and drawing some sparks from the region I hit.

We fought at close range for a while. Her speed was slightly superior to mine so despite my initial attack hitting I lost the advantage quickly. I didn't seem to be able to land another hit and she got a few punches in, one of them making a crack in my helmet, before kicking me in the stomach. I jumped back with the blow and as soon as I landed charged again with a horizontal slash, I managed to hit but she had fallen back a bit so the attack did not damage her as much as I wanted. I decided to try again.

"You pest!" She cried out and released a hurricane at point blank range, making a crack in my armor and sending me back a few meters. "I'll get rid of that annoying sword first."

"Look who's talking you lowly thief!" Derf shot back as I charged forward yet again; he didn't like it when people messed with him. "Anything you need me to do, Partner?" I smiled under the helmet as the idea popped into my head, it could work.

"Tell me, Derf. How good are you at piercing?" I asked as I dodged another rock, we were almost at the distance I needed to execute my little scheme.

"The best, of course." The sword responded as I used him to cut a tree the winds Fouquet summoned had sent my way. "Why?"

"I hope you are ready for a trip." I answered cryptically before holding him as if he was a javelin and throwing him in the Dopant's direction.

He travelled all the way to her, unaffected by the opposing wind and piercing through each and every obstacle in the way while he cursed my name. He hadn't been lying, best piercer in the kingdom, of that I was sure. She swatted him aside with a very concentrated gust of wind but my plan was already in action.

**JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

She looked up to the source of the voice to see me, my foot covered in purple flames, descending towards her with the speed of a meteor in a flying kick strike. She got it right in the chest but it was only the beginning. I hit the Maximum Slot once more as I landed in front of her.

**JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

I unleashed a flurry of purple flaming fists at her while doing my best imitation of Kenshiro from the Fist of the North Star series. Let me tell you, I suck at it but I still decided to do it.

"Joker Full Burst." I stated as I delivered the last punch, making the Dopant explode and release the Memory. Fouquet fell down, unconscious, as I caught the Cyclone Memory before it touched the ground.

I was about to undo my transformation when a loud noise got my attention. I took Derflinger from where he had fallen and looked towards where everyone was fighting the thief's Golem… to find only smoke and a lot of ashes. Surprised at the feat, I finally undid the transformation and retrieved my jacket.

"How did you do that?" I asked them as I looked for something to tie Fouquet up with.

"Oil and Fire," Kirche explained then looked at Tabitha before adding. "and a little Wind to the mix. It does wonders for everything that doesn't take a hint and stops bothering you."

"I see. Good thinking." I complimented them and finding nothing to do what I wanted I decided to ask for help. "Guiche, could you tie her up?"

"Of course, just give me a few seconds." He chanted a short spell and three circles of rock surrounded Fouquet to prevent her from moving.

I picked her wand from the ground and snapped it in half; I wasn't taking any risks with her. I then examined her to see if there were any side effects from the whole Memory extraction business but she appeared to be alright, weird. I had been so blinded by my own anger I had unleashed two Maximums on her but she wasn't showing any sign of having received as much damage as Kirche had, in fact she had received almost no damage at all.

Speaking of damage I'd have to go get myself checked when we got back, I wasn't bleeding but my chest hurt like crazy after that point blank attack that had cracked the armor. I just hoped the armor wouldn't be cracked next time I transformed, but if the Kamen Rider Spirits manga was anything to go by I guessed it would be fixed.

I shoved the matter into the back of my mind, lifted the thief with the help of Guiche and carried her to the carriage. After that I took the driver's reigns and just as I picked up the whip in case it was necessary the instinct took over again, I now knew how to handle the thing perfectly. This was getting really weird; I needed that chat with Colbert as soon as possible.

Fouquet woke up on the way but remained silent, except for answering a few of my questions, her wand had been destroyed and her moves restricted, she had no way of escaping and she knew. And so, we arrived back at the Academy, where the first thing we did, after applying a healing potion to my chest, was visit the Headmaster to give back the bazooka, or Staff of Destruction as they called it here.

Old Osmond was disappointed to find out his trusted secretary was the thief that had attacked the Princess and stolen from the place. He gave a heavy sigh as the guards took Fouquet to a carriage they had readied to transport her to a cell in the Palace.

"You have completed a task that would have taken days for the knights in the Palace in less than six hours." He congratulated us with a smile under his beard, he seemed proud of our accomplishment. "We should throw a party for you."

Our faces beamed at the old man's plan, after what we had gone through the last two days we did need to unwind a bit. He saw the approval in our eyes and decided to go through with the plan. And so, the party was scheduled for the next Void Day.

"Guiche, I need a word with you." And I took the blond to the Grounds while the others went about their business, which was probably to think about which dress to use in the party. "I suppose you are curious about what I meant when I said the Staff of Destruction was from my world."

"I am." He admitted. "But I thought it best not to ask, if you wanted me to know you would tell me."

"I do want you to know, you're probably the first male friend I have in this world, despite our… rough start." I thought about it, we hadn't really met in the best terms as I had foiled his attempt at two timing and proceeded to humiliate him in public.

"Indeed. But I just can't be mad about it." He replied bringing out his rose wand. "Whatever dishonor you brought you paid it back when you allowed me to work with you against the Golem that attacked the Princess and now with the capture of Fouquet. It is I who owes you now."

"I'd say no one owes anything." I responded as I sighed, he was acting pretty noble-like and even his poses were appropriate for the occasion. "Still, I want you to know, about who I am and where I come from."

And I told him about my being from a world with no magic and the origin of my powers, he was pretty shocked to find out that my powers had come from sheer dumb luck, because having been summoned with those items had been nothing more than that from my point of view.

"I guess it was fate." He concluded after my explanation.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"When summoning a Familiar you summon a fated partner." He said as his giant mole came out from the ground by his side. "Or so we were told. Meaning it was fate that brought you here and gave you your powers, I have no doubt about that. I'm sure the others think the same way."

"Fate, huh?" I thought about what he was saying as he caressed his Familiar's head. "It does sound better than dumb luck or coincidence."

"Indeed it does." He stopped caressing the mole and looked at me. "Well then, I have to go see if Montmorency has forgiven me after all the deeds I have done."

"Good luck. I have the feeling you'll need it."

We both separated and went our way. As I reached the kitchen to get something to eat I was already thinking about the party that was to be held here in less than a week. Osmond had said he'd try to have the Princess come and I hoped it would work. I was finding myself wanting to meet her again, I wondered if she'd grant a Familiar a dance, although Louise would probably try to blow me up for even asking but I still wanted to try. Still, I had some things to do before worrying about that, mainly to find what this Gand-whatever business is all about.

I gave a meaningful look to the back of my left hand as I finished my late lunch and set to the Library to see what I could find about Runes, perhaps the ones on my hand had something to do with everything that was going on.

* * *

Thanks for the read, I hope you enjoyed.

In case you are wondering, Hawk is not transforming into any more different Kamen Riders, he has the three forms that have been introduced and that's it. The other Memories do not allow him to transform, just use their Maximums.

Also, Earl Lelouch Lamperouge looks identical to his Code Geass counterpart, he won't have Geass and he'll remain more or less in the background for now, but once things get tough he's going to make his entrance and I hope you'll like what I have thought out for him.

Next chapter, Chapter 06: A Dance with Royalty, should be up by Friday or so, it's halfway done so it shouldn't take too much. It will set the bases for the pairing I have in mind so I want to make it look good.

Please review if you have the time. Thanks.


	7. S1 - Chapter 06: A Dance With Royalty

Finally, Chapter 06 is here. I apologize for the delay, College exams are just around the corner so I have been hard pressed for time these last days and I haven't managed to write as much as I'd like.

As always, thanks to all whoe read, followed favorited and/or reviewed.

To my reviewers:

**Kamen Rider Chrome**: Thanks for reviewing, and yes, the Memories are now free and Dopants are going to pop out in the most unexpected, or expected, places. I hope you will keep reading.

**stardrago**: I have a few reasons for that actually. The first one would be the Memories themselves, I'm basing this on Eternal, but I believe they have a sort of soul to them, and they pick their partners too, they did so in the movie. Joker, Unicorn and Eternal just happened to pick the same guy, there's no rule saying someone can't be picked by more than one Memory.

Other Memories such as Skull, Cyclone or Heat are looking for something else and would not work in the LostDriver unless it's worn by the person they want, much like Eternal did back in the Prequel movie, shutting down on the Foundation X guy (can't remember his name and he was the final boss of the series). Another reason is that I just don't want to give him 26 different forms and end up using them once each and that's it, I feel that would not be a good idea.

As for how would the Memories allow their Maximums to be used by someone who is not their chosen person, let's remember that Eternal has Ruling power over all the Memories, they can't go against it so they allow the Maximums to be used by his chosen.

Sorry for such a lengthy answer and thanks for your review. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**bon123**: Glad you liked the reference, and I hope you liked the story too. Please keep reading.

**brave kid**: Next Dopant is going to take until next chapter, this one is R&R for my poor protagonist, he's been through a lot lately and needs some of that.

**Crimson Musashi**: I hope I live up to your expectations, and I plan to keep up the good work. Keep reading and if you do find me slacking don't hesitate to say it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Hawk Magnus.

* * *

Chapter 06: A Dance With Royalty

_Lamark de Gramont woke up to the sound of his father's voice, a delighted one at that. Curious about what was going on he dressed up quickly and walked down the stairs to find his father and Earl Lamperouge chatting happily in the living room. When they noticed his presence they smiled at him._

_"Perfect timing son." His father said. "Care to join us for some breakfast? We have very good news."_

_"Sure, father." He sat down with them and the maids brought him his share of the food. "What is it?"_

_"Oh, nothing much." Earl Lamperouge said with a hint of sarcasm. "Your father just received a letter from Guiche explaining that the Academy had recovered the Staff of Destruction. It seems he was heavily involved in its retrieval."_

_Lamark almost jumped from his seat at the information. Had his little brother actually done such thing? For a coward such as Guiche it was incredible to go on such a mission, then again he had faced an Earth Golem two days ago._

_"Not only that, but the Academy is also holding a celebration party and they plan to invite a few nobles for the event. The Princess is among them, apparently, although Guiche asks that this is kept secret, no one else but us must know." General Gramont added._

_"When will that party be held?" Lamark asked, if possible he wanted to attend, he had questions for Guiche and he wanted to see those other students that had fought alongside him and the Vallière Familiar._

_"On the next Void Day, three days from now." Lelouch Lamperouge explained. "I will be attending; your stories sparked my curiosity on that Familiar and I did receive an invitation after all."_

_"If you wish to, you can go in my name." General Gramont said understanding the look in his son's eyes. "I'll go back to the state soon and I doubt your mother will let me leave until the next military council."_

_"Thank you, father." Lamark was already thinking of that day, he wondered if he should look for a date or find a few in the midst of the celebration._

_Meanwhile, Princess Henrietta was in her room along with her mother and Cardinal Mazarin, the actual regent of Tristain. She had received the secret invitation sent by Old Osmond just a few minutes ago and they were discussing whether or not she would go._

_"I believe you shouldn't attend, Your Highness." Mazarin said, he was a kind man, however, his loyalty wasn't to a person but to the royal bloodline. "You barely escaped with your life last time you went there and it wasn't announced, this has been told to most of the people."_

_"It's precisely because everyone knows that I must go Mazarin." The Princess countered looking into the priest's blue eyes. "I won't disappoint my people. If it will make you feel better I shall take a bigger escort."_

_"An escort will be useless once the dance begins. Your Highness, please listen to reason." Mazarin tried to convince her but deep inside he knew it would not be possible, he ran through all of his ideas, looking for one way to ensure the successor to the throne would be safe from harm. Then, it occurred to him. "If you will not, then I shall set some conditions."_

_"Mazarin, must you go so far?" The Queen asked worriedly. She knew certain measures were necessary after what had happened but she feared Mazarin would go too far._

_"My apologies, my Queen, but it is to ensure your daughter's safety." The holy man explained before naming his condition. "You must have Louise de La Vallière's Familiar close to you at all times. He'll be charged with your protection."_

_Henrietta considered what the white haired Cardinal had said. It was definitely the best security measure she would find at the Academy; no one would dare to try anything against her if he was close, especially after the power he had shown._

_"I accept your condition, Cardinal Mazarin." She replied. "Please, send word to the Academy right away."_

_"Thank you for listening to me, Your Highness." Mazarin said before going out of the room._

_"I hope I will not bother Louise or Sir Magnus." Henrietta muttered when the Cardinal had left. _

_"Don't worry about it dear." The Queen said as she embraced her daughter. "I'm sure she'll be glad to see you, and from what you have told me this Familiar of hers is very special. If he's as committed as you claim he'll guard you well."_

_"You are right, mother. Thank you." She hugged her mother back, looking forward to escaping from all the political schemes and simply enjoy a night with other people, even if it wouldn't last long._

_"No problem, dear. Now let's pick a dress for you to wear, a Princess needs to look radiant in a party." Her mother sometimes still treated her like a little girl, but she did not mind that today._

* * *

The day before the party I had finally managed to get Colbert to answer my questions, although he had conditions of his own.

"What I'm about to share with you is top secret, as such, I'd like something in return." The fire mage said as he walked nervously inside his workshop filled with experiments.

"What is it that you want in exchange?" I asked.

"Would you let me study those devices of yours?" His question made my eyes narrow at him. "Not for long, just about two or three days, a week at most and I'll give them back." He clarified.

I considered what he was proposing, I doubted I would need them during the party and I needed to know what was going on with my body, that instinct I had obtained was too weird and I had managed feats that even with the Kamen Rider transformation were too much given my inexperience. However, it was dangerous, after what had happened I had some trusting issues, especially with the teachers.

Still, Colbert seemed trustworthy enough, so I decided to hold onto that. I resolved not to give him all I had left, I would offer him a few Memories and see if he accepted. If not I'd try something else.

"Okay, Professor Colbert, I'll lend some of the Memories to you, is that acceptable?" I said placing Ice Age, Heat and Cyclone on the table. "I only ask that they are kept safe whenever you are not working on them. I also request you don't try to melt them or anything of the sort."

"Would you let me have a quick look at that belt as well?" He asked hopefully, walking towards me. "You don't even need to leave the room; just a short examination right now will suffice."

I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but desire to know. With a sigh, I gave him the LostDriver and his face lit up like he was a kid wearing new shoes. He put it on his table and examined it closely with what I guess is the predecessor of the microscope as he feverishly took notes. Half an hour later he had given it back and was ready to answer my questions.

"Okay, I'm done. You wanted to know about what I was about to say before you went to retrieve the Staff of Destruction, right?" He asked as he took a seat and offered me to do the same.

"Correct, you were about to say something, but stopped yourself midway." I replied sitting down on one of the chairs. "You said I was the Legendary Gan-something. I'd like to know what that is." Please tell me it's not Ganondorf, because if it is I wouldn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Well, both the Headmaster and I agree that you are the Gandálfr." I looked at him questioningly. "Please take into consideration that whatever I tell you must not be told to anyone else."

"I understand." That was the reason I hadn't asked in public after all, I felt it wasn't an affair many people needed to know about. "Please, tell me what this Gandálfr thing is all about."

"I have been told you frequent our library." I nodded in response. "In that case you have probably read about the Founder, Brimir."

"Correct." Brimir was supposed to have been a Void mage, an Element of magic lost at the moment.

"Well, according to what I have investigated, the Gandálfr was the Founder's Familiar and he sported runes identical to the ones on your hand." Colbert explained as my eyes widened, taking in what that meant and its consequences. "Which means that, if you are truly the Gandálfr as both I and the Headmaster believe…"

"Then that would make Louise a Void mage like the Founder." I concluded, and he nodded. "I understand why such a thing should be kept secret. Anyone claiming it could be considered blasphemous, and even if they did believe you, that would turn the girl into something very appealing to any fool looking for power or the church itself. It could cause a war or worse."

"Exactly." Colbert said. "Both the Headmaster and I agree that this is to be kept secret as long as possible, even if it's only a matter of time until it other mages find out on their own."

"I agree." It didn't take a genius to figure it out, and I could only protect her so much, I'm not a god. "What else do you know about the Gandálfr and its powers, because I assume he had those."

"It is said that the Gandálfr can use any object meant for battle as if he had mastered it only by holding it." Colbert explained. "Also, in extreme situations the Gandálfr gains astounding speed and strength. It is said it was able to hold out entire armies to let his Master cast his spells. Apparently, Void spells take a long time to cast."

"All correct." Derflinger said, startling both of us. "What? Had you forgotten I was here?"

"Sort of." I responded. "And how do you know that's correct?"

"Because I am Gandálfr's sword, no one but Gandálfr can be my Partner." The sword stated as if it was obvious. "If you weren't Gandálfr you wouldn't have been able to hold me, nor would I have changed to adapt to your powers." That answered almost every question I had about my Partner's origins.

"That means you have existed for over six thousand years." Colbert muttered fascinated. "Would you be willing to share what you know?"

"Sorry, no. Like you said, what secrets I know could bring disaster if known by others, it's better if I stay quiet and reveal only what's necessary." The talking blade answered to Colbert's dismay, but he nodded in agreement.

"What you have said is true, forgive me, I was too excited." Colbert apologized.

"Do not worry about it, Professor." Derf told him. I was shocked; I had a six thousand years old magical sword as my weapon along with Kamen Rider powers. What's next, guarding the Princess herself? "So Partner, are we done here?" Derf's voice got me out of my pensive state.

"Yeah. Thank you for telling us Professor, you were a huge help." We both stood and he accompanied me to the door. "You can keep the Memories for a week. Please remember my conditions."

"Rest assured. I'll treat them well." Colbert replied as I exited his study. "See you tomorrow."

"See you, Professor." And I left towards the dining hall, it was already night so I wanted some dinner, pondering about what I had just learned.

After a good meal I accompanied Louise to our room, she had insisted that I did instead of wandering around as I did some nights. I thought whether I should tell her about her heritage and decided against it, if it resulted to be a fluke of some sort I'd merely be giving her false hopes.

"There's a letter for you." My Master told me as we entered her room.

"For me?" Who would write a letter to me? I mean don't really know anyone in this world that's not in the Academy, with the exception of Lamark and the Princess but I doubt they would do that. "From who?"

"The Palace." She replied curtly.

Curious about the contents I opened the letter carefully, tearing what I guessed was the crown's seal. Inside was a folded paper, I unfolded it and read what it said.

_To Sir Hawk Magnus,_

_You are hereby tasked to guard Her Highness at the party held at the Tristain Academy of Magic, we entrust her safety to you. _

_Please take into consideration that this is not a request you can refuse. After the attempt on her life less than week ago there, she should not be attending any events._

_It's through her insistence that I'm obligated to ask you, who saved her life on that day, to guard her for the duration of the festivities._

_Thank you for your cooperation,_

_Mazarin, Cardinal of the Church and Regent of Tristain._

The letter fell from my fingers as I finished reading it. I was shocked, I knew from what I had learned from monarchy in the Library that guarding a member of royalty was an honor reserved only to the most skilled knights. Even if it weren't, I have absolutely no experience in social events like this, much less treating with nobles at parties. Combine all that with having to look after the lavender haired Princess of all people and saying I felt overwhelmed would be an understatement.

I picked up the letter and sat on one of the chairs, deep in thought. Louise was pretty silent as she approached me. I gave her the latter and her pink eyes examined the contents, widening as she finished.

"This is a direct order from the Palace!" She exclaimed. "But why is there no mention of me?" I did not know the answer to that so I kept quiet; she looked at me with tears in her eyes, as if I had offended her deeply in some way.

"I'm sorry, Louise. I need a walk. " I said and exited her room without waiting for a reply. I walked down the stairs, dodging Kirche's newest attempt to lure me in, which might have worked had my state of mind been different, and set to the grounds.

It didn't take me long to stop and sit down on the grass, putting Derflinger on the ground in front of me, contemplating the sky. Both moons were almost full, there would probably be a double full moon tomorrow during the party. As I thought of that Derflinger decided it was time to understand what was happening.

"So, care to tell me about what's going on?" He asked, exiting his sheath a bit as he always did. I looked at him for a while before responding.

"I've been ordered to act as the Princess' bodyguard tomorrow." I explained. "And Louise seems to have taken offense for some reason."

"Well it's understandable." I looked at him with curiosity. "Think about it, Partner. You are her Familiar, she's the one supposed to give you orders, not some guy from the palace. If it had been the Princess herself that asked I doubt she'd do so without notifying her first."

"You are right; the letter is from the regent of Tristain, not the Princess." I said, understanding what my sword was saying. "I guess he kept to the point and did not consider how my Master would feel."

"You still call her that?" Derf asked.

"It comes out on its own. I guess it's a consequence of the Summoning Ritual." I explained, ever since she had told me to call her by name I have managed to hold that in check in her presence, but it still slipped out from time to time.

"Oh, well. Is your head clearer now? You know, for the party and all."

"Yeah. I'm better." I stood up and strapped him on my back once more. "I'll just act as best I can and hope it will be enough."

"And if someone does attack the Princess?" Derf asked from behind me.

"Then we'll have to dance with them." I replied smirking. "I'll make sure nothing happens to her, she's Louise's friend after all."

"And I'm sure that's all she is to you." He said cynically. I glared at him as best I could considering his position. He was right, the first time I had met her I had been captured by her kindness. "Ever thought about asking her for a dance? She'll be right beside you the whole night so you might manage one or two songs."

"I'll think about it." Although deep inside I considered it to be one of the best ideas my sword had ever given me.

I walked back to Louise's room. As I entered I noticed the pinkette was already asleep, hugging her pillow like it was a plush toy. I put Derf against the wall and entered my mound of straw.

"Good night, Derf." I muttered, and my sword responded in kind. Moments later I had already fallen asleep.

Morning came and I woke up in a better mood. After waking up Louise and having breakfast I decided that I needed a bath before the party. I went there in the afternoon,; right after tea time was over, with my formal clothing in tow so as to change into that as soon as I got out.

And so I stood, an hour later and along with the Headmaster, in front of the gates waiting for my date, so to speak. Derflinger was on my back, sort of tarnishing the whole formal wearing thing but he's my weapon, I cannot be a bodyguard without a weapon. The LostDriver and the Memories I had left were in the inside pockets of the suit. The pink carriage arrived accompanied with the escort but they made no announcement, the princess presence in the party was supposed to be a surprise. We both kneeled as the Princess descended from the inside.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I keep causing you both." She said as I admired her dress, a beautifully crafted white dress worthy of a bride, complete with a silver tiara. There were sapphires embedded to the neck of the dress and many frilly decorations.

"Do not worry about it, your Highness. We're honored to be in your presence once more." Old Osmond replied before looking down in shame. "I'm sorry for the trouble I have caused you, if I had been more careful perhaps I wouldn't have taken Miss Longueville in as my secretary."

"There's no need to apologize. I hold nothing against you." She looked at me before continuing. "I'd like to apologize for forcing this task on you. Cardinal Mazarin wouldn't have let me come here any other way."

"Please do not worry about it, Your Highness." I responded, looking at her in the eye. "I admit I am nervous but I assure you I'll do my best for this task."

"I entrust the Princess to you, Hawk Magnus." The Headmaster said as he stood from the kneeling position, I did the same. "I have matters to attend, the finishing touches for the party await." And he left towards the central tower where the ball was to be held.

"Well, Your Highness." I said as we walked around the grounds close to Louise's Dorm tower. "Is there any place you'd like to go? There's still some time before the ball starts, it wouldn't do to simply stand here until then."

"Where would you recommend?" That got me by surprise, I hadn't thought about it. Seeing the blank look on my face she decided to ask something else. "Tell me, Sir Magnus. Where do you go when you have too many things in your mind? I believe I need that sort of thing right now."

"Well, I generally just look for a place on the grounds and contemplate the stars for a while, it helps me calm down and think more clearly."

"Would you take me to such a place?" She asked hopefully. I could see it in her eyes now; she needed to escape so many duties and relax for a while.

I thought about the best place for that, discarding the most obvious locations, until I came to a conclusion. The only problem was getting there without being spotted. Just then a wild idea came to me, it could be a way to have her experience something new too, so I decided to give it a try.

"Very well. However, I wouldn't want your dress to get dirty by sitting on the mud so I ask that you'll forgive what I'm about to do." I set the LostDriver on my waist and brought out Eternal.

**ETERNAL!**

"Henshin."

**ETERNAL!**

I transformed into my Kamen Rider form and picked the Princess up bridal style. Couldn't carry her in another way, luckily my helmet covered the whole blushing thing.

"Sorry if this is sudden." And I shot out to the skies, she held close to me so as not to fall, not that I'd let her fall, of course, but she did not scream. I landed on one of the windows of the dorm tower and shot up to the next. Halfway through she seemed to have relaxed, I think she was even having fun.

As we arrived on the roof I let her down. There was a part of the roof that was plain enough for about four people to fit in without losing foot and that's where we now stood.

"I apologize for my rudeness once more." I said as I dismissed my transformation. "But this place was the best I could think of. And since, besides Louise and the others, no one knows you are to come here, it wouldn't do to have them see you going up the stairs."

I could have taken her to the picnic place in the Grounds but we would be risking her being spotted and the surprise ruined. The fact that she did not scream was a relief and since I had been pretty silent when jumping up. I doubt anyone noticed.

"No need to worry. It did take me a bit by surprise but it was fun in its own way." Her smile wasn't faltering; I think I'm falling for this girl, if I haven't already.

"I'm glad." I turned to the skies, watching both moons in their full glory. "This is my second place to go when I feel overwhelmed. The grass is slightly more comfortable to sit onto than cold stone but I'm afraid it was a no go in our situation."

"It is indeed a place to relax, and being high up makes you feel like you cannot be bothered." She agreed. "I like it." We smiled at each other, looking into the others eyes.

"Once more, I'm glad." I broke eye contact so that my voice would not betray me, I could also feel my face heating up and fought to keep it down.

"Would you do me another favor, Sir Magnus?"

"Of course, but please call me Hawk." I replied as I . "I am not used to being called by my surname and the whole Sir thing is sort of uncomfortable for me."

"My apologies, Hawk." She said. "Would you please tell me why you said that back in Louise's room? You said you could relate to my situation, about losing people to talk to openly when I lost my father. What did you mean?" Her smile was gone; she was serious about wanting to know.

"Weeks before I was summoned by Louise." I started explaining with a grim expression. "I lost both my parents in an accident. I had been bullied since I was a child so I practically had no friends, and whatever friends I had in the past ended up either leaving me alone or selling me out to the bullies. My parents were all I had and I lost them in the blink of an eye."

"I'm sorry. I've made you remember something you'd rather forget." Oh, no, Henrietta. There are darker things in my past and I hope they will never be revealed, especially to you.

"Don't worry about it." I said wiping a stray tear from my eye. "Being brought here to Tristain was like gaining a new life for me. I have a new home and a purpose, along with some friends."

"I'm glad you have found such wonderful things in my country."

"So am I. Shall we enjoy the view?"

And so we did, we contemplated the sky together for some time, we also watched the carriages of nobles arriving to the Academy until one picked Henrietta's attention.

"That's Earl Lamperouge's carriage." She exclaimed as a massive black carriage lined with gold entered through the gates. It had a symbol engraved on the front, a symbol I recognized immediately. The symbol of the Black Knights from the Code Geass anime, that's when the name Lamperouge finally gained its meaning.

"Is, by any chance, the Earl's name Lelouch?" I asked, torn between wanting to be right and wanting to be wrong.

"Yes it is. Do you know him?" She asked in surprise.

"Oh, no, not at all. It was just a hunch, nothing more." I hoped she believed it. This party promised to be interesting, now more than ever. "Let's go. It's time for your arrival." I said extending my hand to her as I brought out the Eternal Memory again.

"Of course." She replied taking it with a smile. "But let's have a more relaxed journey this time." I chuckled at her words as I pressed Eternal's button.

**ETERNAL!**

"Henshin." I said as I lifted her from the ceiling after inserting the Memory.

**ETERNAL!**

As the transformation finished I jumped down the tower, landing in front of Louise who was running late to the party. She looked at us startled as I set the Princess down on the ground and dismissed my transformation.

"Louise Françoise, I'm so glad to see you again!" The Princess embraced her once more while I put all my devices away. "I'd like to apologize for borrowing your Familiar without asking for permission, it was Mazarin that wrote the letter and I was just told about what it said before coming here."

"There's no need to apologize, Your Highness. You need not ask someone such as me for permission." She said but in her eyes I could tell she was glad, glad that her friend hadn't ignored her, I guessed. "But we are going to be late. We should go to the Party Hall."

We walked towards the central tower and entered the Party Hall. It had been beautifully decorated and lined with tables filled with snacks. All of the students and many well dressed nobles were chatting with one another. On one side of the hall was a large crystal door leading to a terrace where a huge accumulation of girls had gathered. I'd have to go see what was there later.

"Presenting Her Highness, Princess Henrietta de Tristain, accompanied by Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière!" The guard at the door announced at the top of his lungs. Making everyone look in our direction and open a path for their ruler to advance.

And so she did, with a grace unlike any I have ever seen before. I followed behind her with a threatening look to dissuade anyone with funny ideas, and it did seem to work, especially considering that some nobles backed away a step when meeting my gaze.

As we reached the center of the room everyone returned to what they were doing. I assumed that was normal since this was a party, not a formal reception. Louise separated from us, saying she had found someone she knew and she was going to greet him.

"Your Highness! It is an honor to see you again!" A man with red hair and a mustache wearing a very extravagant outfit exclaimed before looking at me with disgust. "May I ask why you are in the company of a commoner? Such a man is not worthy of being so close to you."

"Count Mott, you should not be one to say who must accompany Her Highness." A smooth voice I knew all too well retorted before Henrietta or me could respond to the man's claim. I turned my head in its direction to see a human replicate of Lelouch vi Britannia walking towards us, a glass of red wine in his hands. He was wearing a white suit I also knew all too well, the same one his counterpart wore when he was Emperor. "Your Highness, I'm delighted to meet you again, it's been a while."

"Indeed it has, Earl Lamperouge." The Princess replied, extending her hand which Lelouch kissed. "How is your sister?"

"Nunnally is fine for now. Her sickness has been treated and she merely needs some rest." The raven haired man explained with a distant look before turning his gaze on me. "I assume he is the rumored Familiar."

"My name is Hawk Magnus. It is an honor to meet you Earl Lamperouge." I meant it, if he's half what his anime counterpart was he deserves every ounce of respect I can offer. But it would also mean I couldn't take all he said at face value.

"Same here. It is an honor to finally be face to face with the man that saved Her Highness." He raised his glass in a sign of respect as we engaged in a bit of small talk. I noticed the man called Mott was reddening as we spoke but none of us seemed to care much about it. "Shall we go? I think Lamark wanted to meet you again."

"Do you mind, Your Highness?" I am her bodyguard for the night so I cannot leave her side, meaning that if I want to go anywhere I have to ask her to follow.

"Not at all, I'd like to meet with Sir Lamark once more. I have to thank him properly for his services." She replied smiling like an angel.

"Then let us be on our way." Lelouch replied. Wow, I had already taken to calling him that, I better not let it slip or I could get in trouble. "I think they are in the terrace."

Just as we came close to the doors I heard a voice, which I easily recognized as Montmorency's, screaming a string of insults, rather truths, about Guiche and chasing said blond in our direction. It would appear he was part the cause of that accumulation of girls, and the mastermind behind it appeared to be Lamark himself if Guiche's claims were to be taken seriously.

I put the Princess out of the running direction of the Earth mage as he came dashing at a speed that would have impressed Sonic the Hedgehog. Behind him was Montmorency, her face distorted in rage and her wand raised to send a few spells his way. Further behind, at the terrace, was Lamark, with a girl in each arm and enjoying the view of both moons shining down from the sky.

"I see you are having fun." Lelouch told the blond Knight as we all approached, who replied with a smile.

"Sorry ladies, would you please leave us alone, I'd like to talk to my friends." And both girls complied, I recognized them as students in the Academy and they seemed to recognize me too. "I see you are all fine." Then his eyes focused on Henrietta. "Your Highness! Please forgive me." He said as he bowed low. "I did not realize you were here."

"Do not worry about it, Sir Lamark." My lavender haired charge replied. "Rise, I wanted to express my thanks for your services once more, you have done admirably."

"You honor me too much, Your Highness. I do not deserve so much…" he responded still in his bowing position

"I don't believe that's true. You've surely earned those praises." A voice I did not know countered. We all turned to see… Louise accompanied by a tall grey haired man sporting a beard, although he looked young, like thirty years old at most. He was dressed in what I guessed was military uniform with a few medals hanging from his chest. For some reason there was something I disliked about him but I just couldn't pinpoint it. He was holding Louise's hand.

"Ah, Viscount Wardes." The raven haired Earl knew him, apparently. And the name was familiar, I think he's Lamark's superior. "Glad to see you made it."

"I wouldn't miss a chance to see my lovely fiancée." He explained, making my eyes widen. Well, that explained why he was holding her hand and she wasn't complaining about it, although she was looking down in embarrassment. "It's been too long since we were together for the last time. Isn't that right, my Louise?"

As the pinkette looked at him, blushing a pink the color of her hair, I rolled my eyes at how he called her. The Princess, on the other side, seemed delighted.

"I'm so glad you two have met once more."

"Thanks, Your Highness." Wardes responded with a bow before he held both of Louise's hands. We spent some time talking and getting acquainted and I must say this Wardes guy is quite an amazing person. "Now, my Louise, would you honor me with a dance?" He asked her as the conversation died out. The pinkette shyly nodded and allowed herself to be led back inside, although she looked back in our direction a couple times.

"Speaking of dancing, I feel like it right now." Lelouch said looking at Lamark and leaving his empty glass on a small table. "Would you mind sharing a bit, my friend?"

"Of course, Lelouch." Lamark smiled, considering how we found him when we came out I don't doubt he's even more popular than Guiche, finding dancing partners for both of them shouldn't be too complicated. "If you'll excuse us, Your Highness, we'll be on our way." And they both left after bowing, leaving me and the Princess alone once more.

"Well, Your Highness." What I was about to say might be considered offensive but I wanted to try regardless. "Would you dance with your bodyguard a song or two?"

"I'd be delighted." She sounded sincere, which made me smile like an idiot. "I shall grant you this dance, Sir Hawk Magnus." She offered me her hand.

"And I'm glad you do, Princess Henrietta de Tristain." I said as I took it and kissed it.

I set Derflinger on the floor and we both held each other for a waltz, which was playing right now. We danced the whole thing and despite my inexperience I managed to do quite well. We danced a few more songs in that terrace; it would be one of my most treasured memories for a very long time.

"Thanks for such an enjoyable night." I told her as I accompanied her to her quarters. She had a few guards posted there so I wouldn't be needed anymore. A pity, I liked her company.

"I should be the one to say that." She replied with that smile of hers that I could spend the whole day looking at. "I haven't had this much fun since I played with Louise in the Gardens or since I last saw Wales."

"Wales?" I asked as I wasn't familiar with the name. "May I ask who he is?"

"He's the Prince of Albion, our neighboring country, and my dear cousin." She explained with something in her voice. "I hope he'll be okay." She joined her hands as if in prayer.

The country of Albion, if what Louise had told me was right it was in a state of civil war at the moment, many nobles had risen against the king for some atrocities he supposedly had committed, but according to my Master they were nothing but lies to incite rebellion.

"I'm sure he will." I responded trying to comfort her. "If you care for him so deeply I'm sure he'll be protected."

"Thank you, Hawk." She smiled once more. "I hope to see you again before my journey to Germania."

"To Germania?" I asked as I tried to remember what Louise had told me a few days ago. "Is it for the political alliance?"

"Yes, but I also have to finish the preparations for the wedding."

"Wedding?" That word had gotten me by surprise.

"The last step of the alliance requires me to marry the Germanian King." She explained, her mouth a thin line. "It is inevitable, I have to do this for my people." There was something in her voice, something I recognized, regret.

"I see." Well it was hopeless for me; I knew that since the beginning, but even knowing that whatever it was I felt for her did not seem to change. "In that case I do hope we'll meet again. And I'm sure even after the wedding both Louise and I would manage a couple visits if you ever need us to."

"I'd be grateful!" She smiled once more, making me smile as well. We were like that when we got to her door. The guards saluted, although they seemed disturbed by my presence. "Good night, Hawk. I had a lot of fun today. I hope you'll be my bodyguard again."

"It would be my pleasure, Your Highness." I answered with a bow. "Just ask and I'll be there. But please notify my Master beforehand next time." And after a nod she entered her room.

I turned around and left, walking back towards the party to see Louise and her fiancé walking through the grounds. I approached them as they talked and, noticing my presence, they turned their heads in my direction.

"Good night, Viscount Wardes, Louise." I bowed like a servant, if only for appearances, I had to appear like that before my Master's fiancé. "I see you have enjoyed yourselves in the party."

"Indeed we have." He responded and once again that feeling I got from him revealed itself. It wasn't helping that Louise remained so silent when he was close by. "I was just saying goodbye to my lovely Louise. I have to escort Her Highness to Germania tomorrow."

"I see." I replied as I approached. "May I ask something of you, Sir Wardes?"

"But of course." He did not sound surprised. "What is it?"

"What I ask may sound stupid. However, I request that you protect the Princess with your life."

"I planned to do so from the start." He replied, although my request had taken him slightly by surprise, Louise was also pretty shocked. "I will not ask about your reasons, I am not one to pry."

"I thank you. If you are done with your goodbyes I'll take my Master to her room." Oops, it had slipped. Well, I just hoped she did not mind me calling her that now.

"Please do." And he walked towards his room, close to the Princess' one.

"Why did you ask that?" Louise questioned me as we walked towards the rooms.

"Ask what?" Kirche's voice reached our ears and we turned to see her walking towards us accompanied by Lamark. Tabitha was also there along with Lelouch.

"I asked Sir Wardes to protect the Princess with his life." I stated, only for the four of them to smile, even Tabitha.

"Expected." The bluenette said pointing at me.

"Indeed it was." Lelouch added. "After seeing you two dancing like that I was sure you'd wish for her safety when you learned she was leaving on a journey." Louise's eyes widened as she looked at me in surprise. I'd end up having to explain.

"You two looked lovely." Kirche teased. "Are you into royalty, Darling?"

"Anyway." I decided to ignore the question, I wasn't about to share what I felt with everyone present. "I take it you are all leaving."

"We are, after we accompany these lovely ladies to their rooms." Lamark said smiling.

"Careful, Lamark, if you accompany Kirche to her room you might not get out." I told him with a smile of my own and the red head licked her lips in response.

We kept walking towards the dorm tower and left each girl in her room. Lelouch asked Louise if he could have a word with me in private and she allowed it, she was probably very tired after dancing so much with the Viscount. Lamark had gone ahead to the carriage.

"Ever since Lamark told me about you I have wanted to test your strength." He explained as we walked through the yard. "However, I'll wait for another day to do so. I asked you to come here because I want to know about your powers."

"I'm afraid they must remain secret, My Lord." I replied. Not that I did not trust him but the less people knowing the better.

"Nonsense, if I understood correctly some of the devices you use were stolen by a thief and distributed by a merchant accomplice of said thief." He countered, and he was right. Fouquet had said it herself during our fight, and he had revealed the existence of her accomplice during our return to the Academy. But how did he know all that? Well, the Lelouch I know of also had many ways of finding things out, I assumed he did too. "There is no way for you to recover them on your own, and you know that." He was right again, I needed help. I just couldn't search through an entire country on my own.

"Are you willing to help?" I asked him, if he was it would be a huge help. Even if his method of finding everything out was unclear I decided to give him the benefit of doubt.

"I am, if those items are used by the wrong people this beautiful country where Nunnally can live in peace will be destroyed." His features looked like set on stone. "I need to protect it."

"I understand." Sounded quite similar to the Lelouch I knew about, as long as Nunnally was involved I doubted he'd lie. I then told him all I knew about the Memories and their powers.

"So there are twenty six of these Memories, each with their own individual powers. And seven of them are still in your possession, leaving nineteen to be found." He summarized and then he tossed me something after I nodded. Looking at it I was welcomed by the sight of the Skull Memory. "I believe it belongs to you then."

"You had one?" I asked warily.

"Yes, I found a merchant selling this a few nights ago and I was compelled to buy it. I still do not know why." He told me. "Knowing what it is, I'm actually glad to get rid of it."

"Thank you, Lord Lelouch." I was grateful; I have always respected this man, even when he was nothing but a character in a story, and now he's in front of me offering his help.

"You're welcome." He replied with a smile before leaving towards his carriage. "Farewell, Sir Hawk Magnus. I shall inform you if I find the whereabouts of any more of these items."

"Have a safe trip. And please call me Hawk, My Lord." His smile widened as he nodded and left without looking back.

I watched him hop on to his ride, where Lamark was waiting since they came together, and leave before going back to the room, as silently as possible I entered it and I sighed with relief since Louise appeared to be asleep. I changed into a set of normal clothes I had to act as pajamas before getting inside the bed and closing my eyes. In my dreams I was dancing once more with a certain lavender haired girl.

* * *

And that's that, Hawk has a crush on the Princess, even after he's been told that she has to marry the neighboring King soon.

I hope you enjoyed this read. Next chapter, Chapter 07: A Fate Unwanted, will cover Mott, I have introduced him here for a reason after all, even if he was mostly ignored by everyone else at the party. However, due to my inminent exams, I doubt it will be uploaded until next weekend.

Hope you liked it, please review.


	8. S1 - Chapter 07: A Fate Unwanted

And now, after a grueling fight against my Mathematics exam, one that I utterly lost by the way, I bring you Chapter 07 of this story.

Thanks again to everyone who read, favorited, followed and/or reviewed.

To my reviewers:

**brave kid: **Here's what happens next, hope you like it.

**gh152:** If I can come up with a good and valid reason to add him, I'll PM you for his data. Thanks for the offer and hope you'l enjoy the rest of the story.

**Raximus:** I plan to finish this one, but I need to rewatch the third and fourth seasons of the anime to finish my planning of the plot. I'm glad you like it and I hope you'll keep finding it interesting.

**Crimson Musashi:** I just hope i can handle Lelouch being in there without butchering his character. I plan to give him a big role eventually, but he's going to be in the background until then. As for the moment you are waiting for, it's only four chapters away.

**Toa Solaric:** Good guess, but no. Mainly beacuse the Zero Memory does not exist and will not exist. There is another Memory that would suit Lelouch pretty well and he'll probably get his time to shine in a Rider suit one day. But give it time, it's not happening soon.

**Count Kulalu:** Skull is complicated, basically because, like Accel, I don't think Hawk has the characteristics that Memory is looking for in the ideal host. there's also what I said to stardrago last chapter, I don't want him to have a lot of forms and end up not using them after they are revealed.

**Guest (review for chapter 01):** If you read the description of Louise's room you can see that it explains she has both a tea set and a small kitchen in there, to make potions in case of need. I know it probably isn't there in canon but I decided to add it, for convenience, nothing more.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Hawk Magnus.

* * *

Chapter 07: A Fate Unwanted

I woke up to Louise's shaking. Weird, it was normally the other way around, I guess I overslept. I opened my eyes to see that the sun was still not showing itself on the horizon.

"Wake up, you lazy…" I guess she was about to call me bird again but she stopped herself when my eyes opened slightly. "Anyway, wake up. Don't you want to say farewell to Her Highness?"

That opened my eyes instantly. I got out of my bed and was about to change when I remembered Louise was still in there. I looked at her for a moment and she grasped my meaning, leaving the room for a while. I changed into clean clothes and got into my jacket, putting everything back in its pockets, before signaling Louise to come back in.

"You are ready, then?" She asked. She had already changed into her uniform before waking me up.

"Yeah." I picked up Derf from his spot on the wall and strapped him on my back. Now that I think about it he hadn't talked at all during the party. "Let's go."

We walked down the stairs towards the stable where Henrietta's carriage was and we found her dressed in the same white dress she had worn during the Exhibition. She turned to us as we approached and beamed at us.

"Good morning, Your Highness." Both Louise and I said in unison as we bowed.

"Good morning to both of you." She replied with a smile. "You did not need to come see me off."

"We wanted to, Your Highness." My pinkette Master told her with a smile of her own before blushing. "I also wanted to see Sir Wardes off."

"I understand. Sir Wardes is over there." She signaled to where the man was standing, petting his Griffon. Now I know why his unit is called the Griffin Corps, I assume Lamark also has one. Louise walked towards him, leaving me alone with the Princess.

"I thank you once more for yesterday." She said, drawing my attention. "It was one of the best parties I have ever been to."

"Same for me, Your Highness." I replied happily, glad that she had enjoyed the company. "If you need anything don't be afraid to tell me… or Louise."

"I will. In turn, if there's ever anything you need I'll be glad to help." My smile widened as Sir Wardes and Louise approached us with the former's Griffon close behind.

"Your Highness, we are ready to go." He said with a bow. "Please get into the carriage and we'll depart immediately."

"In a moment, Viscount Wardes." She embraced Louise tightly with tears in her eyes. "I'm going to miss you Louise Françoise. I would be glad if we could get some time to talk after my return."

"Of course, Your Highness." Louise replied returning the hug. "This servant of yours will listen whenever you need." After they both separated the Princess boarded her carriage and departed, along with her entourage, to Germania.

And so two days passed, I was sitting against the wall of the dorm tower, polishing and sharpening Derflinger under the moonlight, I had to admit I was getting the hang of this, of course if my sword hadn't told me how to do it I probably wouldn't have ever learnt how to do it right.

"That's the spot, Partner." Derf said in a relaxed voice as if he was receiving a massage. "Now wipe the edge and we'll be done." I did as told and finished my job. Derflinger gleamed under the light of the two moons.

"So, is that good enough?" I asked him, he had been telling me that despite my best efforts he still didn't feel as sharp as he had previously been, but he couldn't pinpoint what was wrong.

"Yes and no. You've gotten better, no doubt about it." He explained. "But I still lack something and I don't know what it is."

"Oh, well. I'll look more into magic swords next time I go to the Library, maybe I'll find something there." I replied, I knew it wasn't my fault, he had insisted that it wasn't. Still, I was curious about what it was he was lacking so investigation was in order.

"Hey, Partner. I think the maid wants a word with you." Derf said and I took my eyes off of him to find Siesta coming our way.

"Hello, Hawk." She greeted shyly, almost scared, that's a first. "I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"For showing me that commoners can stand up to nobles if they work hard enough." She replied simply. Was that the impression I had given her? I hadn't worked hard. I had been given some powers along with the trip by sheer coincidence while at the same time I was turned into a being of legend. There was nothing about effort there; it had been a twist of fate at best, nothing more.

"It's not like that…" I began but she didn't let me continue.

"Seeing you fight against nobility, stopping that Golem and dancing with the Princess herself at the party. You've given me the willpower to stand on my own. I thank you for that." She was smiling, but I noticed it was a forced smile, something was definitely going on, something not good. "Now, if you'll excuse me." And she left, leaving me to ponder what had happened.

"Aren't you going after her, Partner? She sounded really weird." Derflinger interrupted my train of thought with very valid reasoning.

"I know. Like a last confession or something. I don't like this one bit." I responded to Derf's question as I stood and followed Siesta from a distance without being noticed. "But she doesn't want to tell me."

"What are you going to do about that?" He asked curiously.

"For now I'll find out what's up." I replied as Siesta entered the quarters and went to her room. Luckily her room was on the base floor so I could go and check. "Let's see."

Her room was pretty plain if I am to give an opinion, but I guess it's normal considering she's a servant here. At least she has a bed and not a mound of straw like I do. On the bed was a wooden chest filled with clothing, meaning she was going somewhere.

"She's preparing to leave." I said aloud so Derf would hear.

"Yeah, but where?"

"Who knows, remember that she didn't tell me anything. I'll have to ask someone… like the Headmaster." It was a good idea, being how he was I was sure he kept track of where all her feminine employees went if they ever left the Academy.

"You could also ask that chef friend of yours. Let's go, you wouldn't want to be caught spying into a girl's room." Derf was right, so we left and luckily we were not found out by anyone.

We got back into Louise's room where the pinkette was sleeping soundly beneath her silk covers, I'd kill for one of those tonight as it was very chilly. I approached my bed to find one of those warm sheets instead of my usual thin cloth. I assumed Louise was responsible; I had to thank her in the morning.

* * *

_Morning came for Siesta way sooner than she would have liked, she had hoped the night would last forever but it just wasn't meant to be. She got out of her bed and changed into the clothes she had readied before falling asleep._

_Unlike any other day, those clothes were not her maid uniform but normal clothing from her hometown of Tarb. Today was the day she stopped working at the Academy, she was to enter into the service of a noble as both a maid… and a mistress. She trembled at the thought, she'd resist as best she could but she knew deep down that, unlike Hawk, she had no powers and thus wouldn't last long._

_"Maybe I should have told him… asked for his help…" She muttered out loud, thinking about their encounter during the night. But it was too late for regrets now. He was too far away now and probably oblivious to her suffering. _

_She passed by Marteau who was going towards the kitchen, he gave her a sad look, like one father would give to a child who was being left alone in the world. He felt terrible, being unable to do anything to help her._

_"I'm sorry, Siesta." He said looking down in shame. "Please, be strong and don't give in."_

_"I'll try, Marteau… I'll try." She responded with tears in her eyes. "I'm scared… but I'll try." And she left towards the carriage waiting for her, trying with all of her strength to not break into tears as she left the place she had come to consider a second home._

* * *

Morning came with the sound of a carriage leaving through the main gate; I guessed that was Siesta's transport. All I could do now was ask around, first Marteau and then with whatever information I gained from him I'd ask the Headmaster. After that I'd plan on the fly as I always did. I thought about it as I changed my clothes and woke Louise up, thanking her for the bed cover in the process.

After she changed into her uniform we walked to the dining hall for breakfast, parting midway so that I went to the kitchen using a shortcut I had found. As I entered it, I noticed the people inside weren't in a good mood, and some of them were looking at me with a mixture of hope and sadness. Fearing the worse, I approached Marteau.

"Marteau. I need a word with you." I told the man as he flipped an omelet on a pan.

"What is it, our Sword?" I instantly noticed he lacked his usual punch, as if it had been watered down. "If you need food you've come to the right place."

"I want to know about Siesta. She was acting really weird yesterday and I haven't seen her yet today." I wasn't about to reveal I knew she left because I spied into her room. The bearded man lost concentration at my words, making the omelet fall on his face, it would have been funny in any other situation but right now not a single person laughed.

"You mean she didn't tell you?" He asked as the omelet fell from his reddened face onto the floor.

"All I know is she was acting strangely." I explained, recalling the events last night. "She thanked me for a bunch of things and left, just like that."

They looked at each other, pondering whether to explain what they knew to me or not. Marteau took a deep breath as he made up his mind. Clearing his throat and wiping his face with a wet cloth.

"Siesta has been taken by a noble." He said plainly, although his expression was one of shame and impotence. "He asked for her by name and paid for her, so there was little we could do to stop it."

It took a moment for that information to sink in and I know my expression underwent several changes, from sheer and utter surprise to deadly rage. I now had a better understanding of what was going on. For a woman to be bought could only mean something bad, especially considering that I was in a world where many of the laws I grew up with did not apply.

"Breakfast will have to wait, Marteau." I told the man as I fought down my anger. "I need a chat with the Headmaster. I'll be back for it in a while." I stormed of the kitchen and set on my way towards the Central Tower as I pondered about what I had learned.

"That girl's in trouble." Derf said as I arrived to the massive doors of my target. "The only reason for a noble to take a girl by name like that is to make her a mistress, or worse."

"I suspected as much." I replied as I walked up the stairs towards the Headmaster's office. "What I need to know is who it was, where he lives and how he did it."

"While I have no idea about the first two." Derf began stopping me in my tracks. "Your last question is easy to respond, things like this can only be done with authorization from the Palace."

My expression darkened even more at that. I doubted Henrietta would allow such a thing, but she was now away in Germania and, while I don't doubt that Mazarin fellow is one of the good guys, it seems he either turned a blind eye to this or simply didn't notice. I took a deep breath to calm myself down, it wouldn't do to make a scene in front of Old Osmond. I kept going up until I reached the floor his office was in and approached its door, knocking on it.

"Come in, it's open." The old man said from the inside. As I entered he fixed his eyes on me. "Oh, Sir Magnus. To what do I owe the honor of a visit from Her Highness' Bodyguard?" There was amusement in his voice so he was probably expecting a funny reaction from me.

"Old Osmond, I'm not in the mood for jokes right now." I replied in all seriousness, in any other situation the Headmaster and I would have joked around a bit but this was not the time for that. "I need to know who has taken Siesta, the maid, from the Academy."

The old man's eyes narrowed, knowing that this was not the time to beat round the bush. He cleared his throat and caressed his long beard before speaking.

"It was Count Mott, Royal Messenger of the Palace." He revealed and I remembered the man well, even if we had ignored him during the party after he had accused me of not being good enough to stand so close to the Princess. "It would appear he met her during the celebration and picked her to be his mistress. With the authorization from the Palace in his hands there was nothing I could do to stop him. I had no choice but to accept." He seemed truly ashamed about the whole matter.

"Thanks for the information. You wouldn't happen to know where the man lives, right?" I asked, hoping he would give me the answer, but he shook his head sadly. "I see, see you some other time, Old Osmond."

"Take care, Hawk. You are one of the few people in this place that understands my sense of humor." I chuckled weakly at that. Well, he was right, even if I did not approve of his peeping some of the man's jokes where funny.

"I will." And I exited his office, wondering who I knew that could possibly know of this man's whereabouts. I now had a name and a face, I just needed to know where to find him and give him the beating of his life for taking my friend away like that.

"Why don't you ask Louise?" Derf's suggestion brought me out of my thoughts. "Being a friend of the Princess I'm sure her family must have connections, so she probably knows a bunch of nobles and the location of their homes."

"Derf, you are a genius." And I dashed towards the dining hall, hoping to find my Master still there. Unfortunately, she was already inside her class. Unable to interrupt, due to Colbert's insistence, I decided to get something to eat and wait until they had a break. Three long hours later, which I used to get something to eat among other things, I took the pinkette to a more or less deserted place and asked my questions.

"Count Mott's Mansion?" She asked after I explained everything to her, she had been pretty shocked when I told her what had happened and had resolved to inform the Princess by letter but I feared it wouldn't be fast enough. "Follow me."

We went to the library where she took one of the maps there and signaled both the Academy and the Count's mansion with a quill pen, drawing the path to be followed so that I got there as fast as possible.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" She asked as we reached the gate along with the horse I had taken from the stable, it seemed Old Osmond had it ready for me, probably predicting my course of action, the man was far more intelligent than he let on.

"I'm sure. This is going to be an infiltration." I explained, I had spent the hours planning how to bring Siesta back, and after calming down I had decided that taking her away from the place was far more important than beating the Count up. "Mott hasn't seen me in armor so he won't recognize me." Or so I hoped. I just did not want to put Louise in danger, she had already been through enough these last weeks.

"Very well. Do your best and bring back my maid, no one can do my laundry apart from her." She was just trying to look noble-like, I gave out a chuckle as I kneeled in front of her.

"Yes, my Master." And I was off, following the path Louise had signaled in the map. By the time I got there it was already dark, good for me but bad for Siesta. I had to act fast. I got down from my ride and tied it to a nearby tree as I approached the gigantic manor on foot.

**JOKER!**

"Henshin." I decided to transform on the way, into Joker because of its dark colors which would help in this situation, it was the best idea I could come up with.

**JOKER! **

I arrived to the wall and stood close to it, no one seemed to have seen me coming. Step one completed, now for step two, getting in. Just as I thought about how to do it, an idea popped in my head. It worked for Yuri Lowell in _Tales of Vesperia_, so why not here? I picked up a couple of nearby stones and approached the gate, flanked by two guards. Taking aim I shot both rocks with all my strength, striking each of the guards on the side of their heads and knocking them unconscious.

"Never underestimate videogames." I muttered with a smirk as I got into the place, now to find Siesta and get the hell out of here.

I kept walking as silently as possible, dodging patrols and maids dressed in incredibly scandalous outfits without being seen, poor girls were ashamed of being in such clothing the whole day. Just as I turned a corner one of them appeared in front of me, she was about to let out a scream when I stopped her by covering her mouth and took her behind a cupboard.

"Sorry, but I'm here to save someone. I can't have you reveal my presence." I whispered to her. She nodded into my hand and I let go, deciding to trust her.

"Who are you looking for?" She asked in a low voice so that no one would hear.

"Her name is Siesta. And if I can make it so the Count retires from his position permanently, I will." I told her and she smiled at my statement.

"From your armor and sword I take it you are serious." She replied, sizing me up, and I nodded. "Take that corridor and follow it until the end, you should find a wooden door at your right. It leads to the basement, and the Count's Playground. And he was about to put your girl through his games."

"Take everyone you can and get out of here." I said making Joker's purple fire appear in my hand and showing it to her, ignoring her comment about Siesta being my girl. "Because I'll be burning that playground to nothing but ashes."

And with a nod she resumed her walk, drawing the attention of a couple guards who became so interested in looking at her that they did not notice the black blur passing by them.

"You're good at this, Partner." Derf whispered as I silently ran through the corridor.

"I've got a lot of experience running away and hiding, Derf." I whispered back. "It's good it finally became useful for something other than escaping."

"You were a criminal or something?" He asked keeping his voice low.

"No, not really." I answered as we reached the door. "I was just hated. Enough of that, this is the important part, silence is essential." And he stayed silent. I smiled under the helmet and opened the door that led to the so-called Playground.

"Well then, Dear Siesta." The count's voice boomed through the basement. "Shall we begin?" I hastened my speed at that statement, not caring anymore about the noise I made. I wanted to reach wherever they were fast enough to stop whatever was going on.

"Silence is essential, huh?!" Derf asked, but I did not reply.

I finally reached the door where the voice came from and opened it. What I saw inside made me lose whatever hold I had on my rage.

* * *

_"Well then, Dear Siesta." The hideous blob that had taken her from her second home said. "Shall we begin?"_

_She had feared those words ever since she arrived at the mansion. Having changed into the skimpy outfit that the maids wore in that place, it had taken all of her strength not to break into tears during the day. And with the arrival of the night her fears grew even stronger, she had noticed both the Count's and the guards' looks over her figure as she walked around the house doing her chores. _

_Her fears of being assaulted were at their peak when the man had requested her presence in the basement and the looks of pity and terror the rest of the maids gave her did not help. Full of dread, she walked to the door that led to what everyone called the Count's Playground. Some of the guards looked at her on the way, but this time it wasn't lust she noticed in their eyes, it was sadness and impotence._

_And when she arrived at the place he found the Count in nothing but his underwear, she had been so horrified that she had lost the will to speak and it worsened when she looked around the enormous room, seeing the various instruments of torture inside. She gulped, her worse fears had taken shape right in front of her and she couldn't even run away._

_"Now, show me your body." He ordered with the cracking his whip to emphasize the point. "It is very simple, you do as I command and you will not suffer much."_

_She had no choice but to obey so she undressed, leaving only her underwear on._

_"Is this fine?" She asked fearfully, knowing the answer but wanting to avoid it for as long as necessary._

_"Oh, no, my dear." He looked amused by her attempt. "I'm afraid I'll have to take the rest off myself." And he raised the whip to strike her. _

_Just as she covered herself with her arms in fear the door opened with a loud bang. Outside stood a figure clad in black armor lined with purple, wearing a familiar belt and a sword strapped to his back, a sword she knew all too well._

_"Hawk!" She shouted, glad he was there, but he paid no attention to her. He dashed towards the Count, who was still gaping at his entrance, and held him by the throat, lifting him from the floor as he unsheathed Derflinger._

_"You scum!" The Count screamed as his hands let go of the whip. "Do you know who you are dealing with?!"_

_"Same to you!" He responded in a voice full of rage. "You are the lowest of the low and I'll be sure to bury you where you belong after I burn this Playground of yours to the ground!" And he shoved the Count to the side, making him impact against the wall. "But before I do any of that… Count Mott, I'll beat the living crap out of you!"_

_"How dare you?! I'll show you your place you damned madman." And he took out a blue box from inside his underwear._

**_OCEAN!_**

_"Good, two birds with one stone." As he spoke the Memory entered the Count's belly, transforming him into a hideous blue monster with no eyes and a mouth filled with pointy teeth, its skin resembling moving water and with giant azure shark fins coming out of its shoulders and back. "Siesta, get out of here with the other maids." He told her as he extracted the Memory he was using from the belt and brought out the white one she knew._

**_ETERNAL!_**

_He inserted it in the slot previously occupied by the black one._

**_ETERNAL!_**

_He changed into his white armor just as she ran away from the place with her clothes in tow._

* * *

Neither the Count nor I paid attention to Siesta's departure, we were too busy glaring at each other to do so. Well, I was glaring at him, and since he had no eyes I could see, I assumed he was doing the same thing.

"You dirty insect! I will crush you like the bug that you are!" He exclaimed as he formed two spheres of water and sent them towards me. I slashed them out of the way with Derflinger as I charged at the man and the halves splattered themselves on the floor, covering most of it.

"You'll be the one crushed." I said as I slashed him across the chest, drawing sparks and gushes of water. I then kicked him in the same place, making him fall back as I brought out both Skull and Joker. I inserted Joker in Derf's Slot and Skull in my Maximum Drive one.

**JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

**SKULL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"Dark Break!" I leaped into the air and slashed at him with both fires covering Derflinger's edge in ominous dark purple flames and cleaving him in half. Or so I thought , because what I had slashed dissolved into water, adding itself to what was already covering the floor and making it go up to my ankles.

I realized now that the Ocean Dopant had never once appeared in the series and that I had absolutely no idea what it could do. From what had happened, I could only figure out that he could create water clones and transform himself into water to hide.

"Not so confident anymore, huh?" The count's voice boomed through the room. "Well then, since you made my entertainment run away, I'll have to do with you."

And then the water at my feet spiked up, striking me in the chest and sending me towards a hammer made of liquid that had formed behind me. The weapon struck me on the face, making me dizzy along with cracking my helmet and breaking one of the spikes that formed the trident on its front. I kneeled to get back my bearings and just as I did the water surrounded me, forming a bubble around me.

I tried to escape my watery cage but I was unable to. I kept trying, shoving flaming fists at it for them to do no effect. If only I had Ice Age on me this could have been won easily. Wait, I had another choice, if I could use it before it was too late.

"Now then." The Count-turned-Dopant said as he materialized in front of me and outside the bubble that imprisoned me. "I think I shall enjoy myself once more." He picked up his whip from the floor and started to strike me.

Even through the armor I felt the blows, he must have boosted the weapon somehow. It was soaked so that was probably the reason since he controlled water. One of the strikes made me let go of my sword and Derflinger fell to the floor with a clattering noise.

"Partner! Are you okay?" He asked, making Mott stop his attack and look at him curiously.

"A talking sword and white, insect-like armor with a flame motif…" He muttered deep in thought. "I know who you are. You are the one that saved the Princess' life at the Academy, the Familiar of the Vallière failure." He laughed maniacally. "How delightful, I now have an excuse to take everything from them; your attack has just made it easier to execute my strategy."

"No matter what you think you can accomplish." I tried to keep him talking as I switched Skull for Unicorn. "The Princess already knows of your underhanded methods, when she comes back you are through."

"Is that so? That child can do nothing without Mazarin's permission. No matter what she knows, I just have to prove whatever you told her to be wrong, or even inaccurate. I know how to cover my tracks, and even if they did believe her, who could take me on with this power I have?" And he whipped me once more but I caught the whip with my left hand.

"I already told you. I'm putting you where you belong." I said as I hit the Slot on my right side. "Once I'm done you'll have no more of this power!"

**UNICORN! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Electricity covered my right hand as I brought it up for the Count to see, understanding my intentions he tried to retrieve his weapon but I wasn't letting him.

"Well then, I've always been told water and lightning don't mix, it's time to test out that theory, don't you think my dear Count?" And I let the electricity flow through the whip as the Dopant shrieked in fear and pain.

After about a minute of it his body was smoking and his watery blue skin had become black. He collapsed on the floor and exploded, shooting the Ocean Memory towards me. I caught it on the air as the bubble dissolved.

Thinking about my next move, I lifted the almost naked man of the floor and carried him over my left shoulder as I summoned Eternal's flames and set fire to the entire room, despite its wetness it burned easily. This fire would take care of the entire mansion if left unchecked and I was sure that was how it would remain.

I left the room with the Count in tow and no one interfered with my leaving the mansion, basically because no one was there anymore. Once I got outside I found all of the maids and guards, even the ones I had knocked out to get in, waiting by the gates.

"Here." I left the Count unceremoniously on the ground. "You take care of the guy. The Royal Guard should arrive to take him within a day or two." How did I know that? I have no idea but I felt it was true. "The fire shouldn't affect the outer quarters, you should be fine there, it will be a little cramped but it's all you've got now."

"We thank you for taking him out." The maid I had found during my infiltration said. "From your voice I guess you are the same black armored knight I met earlier."

"That's me, yeah. My armor is magic and it changes according to my needs." Not exactly a lie but not the whole truth either. I wasn't about to explain everything to a bunch of strangers. "Now, where's Siesta?"

One of the guards pointed to my black haired friend, who was back into the skimpy clothing all the maids wore. She looked at me with tears in her eyes but she was smiling. As I got closer she hugged me and cried into my armored chest.

"Calm down Siesta. It's over, he can't hurt you anymore." I told her as I returned the hug, trying to comfort her. "That room no longer exists."

As if to prove my point, the mansion at my back decided that was the time to start collapsing in flames and smoke, making everyone, even myself, look at it as it burned away like a bad dream.

After a few minutes of contemplating the fall of the Count's proud residence I accompanied the servants to their quarters. There, I helped Siesta carry her luggage chest to where I had my horse after she had changed into something a little less showy.

Once we got there I deactivated the transformation. That was the longest I had ever kept it active and just like every time I transformed I felt slightly stronger, better. I had to look into that as it could be related to Gandálfr's abilities.

"Now, how are we doing this?" I muttered aloud as I thought about how I would take both Siesta and her luggage onto the horse with me. I hadn't thought that far ahead. "Siesta, is that box of yours sturdy?"

"Yes. It should be capable of enduring rough treatment." She still hadn't completely recovered her voice, but at least she was back to speaking, that was good.

"Such as being pulled through the ground during a two hour ride?" She nodded confidently at my question. Well, it was worth a try. "Get on the horse. We're leaving for our home."

"Our home?" She asked as she sat on the saddle and I used the rope to tie the chest to the saddle of horse, hoping it wouldn't break and that the steed could take it. "The Academy."

"Exactly." I told her with a smile as I hopped onto the horse, she embraced me from behind so as not to fall and I directed our ride through the path back to the Academy.

It took more than two hours due to the added weight, but we managed to reach before it was too late. Leaving the horse in the stable, I carried Siesta's chest towards the Servant's Quarters.

I left Siesta in the care of the other maids as I walked to her room to leave the box there, Marteau offered to help so he came along for the ride.

"I knew we could count on you, Our Sword." The chef said we set Siesta's luggage on the floor. "I'm so glad you brought her back."

"We could both use some food; I doubt she has eaten at all in that place." Especially with how afraid she must have been, after I saw that room and how all the women were dressed, at least most of the guards were good people, they just couldn't act while the Count was in charge. Now I could only hope they helped protect the maids.

"And I'll have it ready for you in a minute." He told me as we left the wooden chest beside Siesta's bed. "Any preferences."

"That new recipe from Romalia you tried out last week. Risotto, I think, I enjoyed it a lot." I responded, I was glad he had discovered that one, it was one of my favorite foods back in my world.

"One Risotto, coming." He shouted and all his fellow cooks got to work. Twenty minutes later I was enjoying my favorite dish on a table under the moonlight.

"I wanted to thank you." Siesta's voice came from behind me, she sounded nervous.

"I remember the last time you started a conversation like that. It didn't end too well." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"I guess you are right." She chuckled and took a seat beside me. "But I still wanted to. I also need to ask you something."

"What is it?" I asked noticing the blush on her face.

"Why did you come to save me? I'm nothing but a maid here, so what do I mean to you that you'd risk what you did and come to help?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"You're the first friend I made when I came here." I told her, knowing she probably would have preferred to hear something else, but I'm not one to lie, especially about feelings. "You helped me out on that first night and then you kept doing so without asking for anything in return. You're important to me, just like Louise, Tabitha and the rest. You've all become my precious friends and I'll do all I can to protect you all."

"I see." She sounded both happy and disappointed. "Thank you for coming to save me, Hawk. It means a lot to me to know you're on my side." She then yawned, the tiredness finally catching up to her. No wonder, it was pretty late and it had probably been one of the most stressing days in her life, to put it mildly.

"Next time you have a problem like this one, tell me directly, ok?" I spoke as she stood to go back into the building.

"I will." She replied with a smile and got into the quarters.

After I finished my food, I left the bowl and cutlery in the small kitchen in the quarters and I went to my room. She was still awake when I entered, reading a letter on her desk.

"Is that the Princess' reply?" I asked as I took a seat beside her.

"No, that one arrived earlier today, this one is from Sir Wardes." She said as she hid the letter away from my eyes. "It seems the Princess will be coming back tomorrow afternoon. But she has already sent word to the Royal Guard to go get the Count. Sir Wardes and his Griffon acted as messengers."

"Is that so?" I guess our connection as Master and Familiar is what told me when the Royal Guard would arrive to get Mott.

"I take it you have retrieved what was ours." She said looking at me.

"Yes. I even got a little extra." I showed her the Ocean Memory and her eyes widened. "Mott had it. He must have bought it from the same merchant Lelouch… Earl Lamperouge got it from."

"What did you do to him?" She asked, standing up to add weight to the question.

"Nothing much, I wiped the floor with him and unleashed some fire inside his mansion which is now nothing more than a pile of ashes." I explained dismissively, I preferred not to remember the insides of the room I had fought the man in. "Don't worry, he's alive, or at least he was when Siesta and I left what remained of the mansion."

"I guess he deserved it, the rumors I have heard about him aren't exactly pleasant." She opened her closet as she spoke. Frankly, I was not surprised. No wonder everyone ignored him so much, he wasn't considered good company.

"Now that I remember, he also claimed to have a grudge against your family and a plan to take revenge or something of the sort." I commented as she changed into her nightgown.

"He probably wanted the money and influence, nothing more." She replied as she slid into her bed. "I suggest you get some rest, you must be tired."

"I'll take you up on that offer." I said getting into my bed after leaving Derf against the wall. "Good night, Louise."

* * *

_As the night kept going, a green haired woman sat inside a cell, contemplating the ceiling like she had always done since she was brought there. She had been humiliated and her wand had been destroyed, the most shameful thing anyone could do to a mage was break their wand after defeating them._

_While she was thinking about her trial, which was to be held the next day, she heard the sound of something falling and hitting the floor. Next thing she knew, her door blew open and a tall, masked figure covered in a deep blue cape entered her cell._

_"You don't look like the usual interrogator ." She said amused by his entrance._

_"That's because I am not." He explained, even if it wasn't necessary. "I have come to hire your services, Miss Fouquet. I offer you your freedom if you accept to listen to our proposal."_

_"Accepted, I was getting a bit tired of staring at the ceiling." The man chuckled behind the mask before freeing her from the chains. They easily escaped from the Palace and entered a church in the city. _

_"Welcome, Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth, or should I say Matilda de Sachsen-Gotha?" The priest inside said. He was blond and wore the outfit of a man of the church. In his hand was a ring with a big purple gem. "I am so glad you accepted our offer."_

_"Who are you people, anyway?" She asked, not only had they been able to take her out of a prison inside the Palace but they also knew her true name. Just as she did, the man beside her took off his mask, revealing a bearded face she recognized. "Viscount Wardes?"_

_"Correct. I am Sir Wardes, Captain of the Griffin Corps under Her Highness… And I am also a Member of Reconquista." He explained as he walked to stand beside the priest. "This man is Lord Cromwell, my superior in the organization."_

_"We want to know where the rest of those devices you sold to Sir Wardes are." The man named Cromwell told her. "Please tell us and we'll get you a new wand as well as put your abilities to use, think of it as a permanent job if you want."_

_Fouquet thought about it, despite what she had told the Familiar, she and her accomplice still had more than ten of the Memories hidden away in her city hideout. To her knowledge he was still selling them around, and if these people wanted them that badly she could try and milk the deal a little more._

_"It's a good offer and all, but I'd like some cash along with it. A wand and a job are not worth all of the items. Three thousand Gold and they are all yours." She offered, hoping they wouldn't kill her for this._

_Instead of getting angry, both men smiled knowingly and Wardes brought out a purse from inside his cape. He tossed it in her direction and she caught it, opening it to find double the amount she asked along with a wand very similar to the one she had once used._

_"Will that suffice?" Cromwell asked with a grin._

_"Yes. Yes it will." She bowed before continuing. "Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth at your service, Lord Cromwell, what do you need me to do?"_

* * *

There we go, Chapter over and Fouquet is free. You have to consider that her Golem attacked the Princess, that's bound to speed legal processes up a bit so Wardes just couldn't wait as long as in the series to free her. I am not really sure about how currency goes in FoZ so if anyone thinks that the amount Fouquet asked for is too small I ask that you mention it in a review/PM along with the amount you'd think correct and I'll edit to correct it. Thanks for the help.

Also, since I'm already asking, I'm in need of a bit of assistance. As you probably noticed there are a lot of Dopants that did not appear in the series and I'm afraid my imagination is slightly lacking when it has to create from scratch. So, if anyone can come up with ideas and/or full descriptions for the following Dopants and PM them to me I'd be really grateful.

The ones I need help with are Xtreme, Fang, Accel, Queen, Joker, Skull and Rocket. Thanks in advance.

Which reminds me, big thanks to brave kid for his help and ideas on the Ocean Dopant.

Next Chapter, Chapter 08: The investigation, will be here on the weekend since I have no more exams until Tuesday and I'm going to spend today writing like a madman.

Hope you enjoyed the read and please review.


	9. S1 - Chapter 08: The Investigation

Writing for a whole day has its benefits it seems, record time chapter, I don't think I have updated so fast since I posted the Prologue and First Chapter together.

To my reviewers:

**Raximus**: Glad you did, and hope you keep doing it. And thank you for your ideas, they are pretty interesting.

**brave kid**: Thanks for the constant support, it makes me happy.

**Nyamu**: Nice suggestion, I thank you for it. By the way, I read your review in _Kiva of Zero_, (I assume that since the name is the smae it was you.) the one about how all these stories use a guy on the way to a cosplay convention. Think about it, would any normal guy take a walk with all those things in tow? I don't think so. Of course you could have the portal appear in their room under their feet while they have the items closeby but it's just about keeping it close to the story, Saito does find the portal in the middle of the street after all. I hope that helped explain it.

**Crimson Musashi**: Hope I'll meet the expectations on the love part, I want it to be good. Don't worry about not being able to help, it is not mandatory (:

**Ki Dalang Samezu**: Glad you like them. Those are very good places to take reference from I'll be sure to think it through, although at this rate Joker is going to end up looking like Sparda if I keep adding demonic things to it.

**gh152**: I'll take him into consideration, thanks again for the offer.

**Rider Cure**: I guess we all agree Fang has to be dinosaur-based and have a lot of pointy/sharp protusions everywhere (or almost everywhere). The idea for Joker is good too. Thanks for the help.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Hawk Magnus.

* * *

Chapter 08: The Investigation

A few days after my confrontation with Mott both Louise and I were summoned to the Palace by Henrietta. She wanted to talk to us about something important. We showed the letter detailing the situation to the Headmaster and he gave Louise leave to go serve the Princess until she was no longer needed there.

"Why do you think she wants to see us?" I asked my pinkette Master as we rode towards the Palace, even if I didn't mind to see her again there was something off about it. "It's way too late to be about Mott, plus he's already been dealt with."

"She probably needs help with something, something she can't do herself." She replied without looking back.

We were received at the gates and our horses were taken to the stable as we were led to the throne room where the Princess awaited, dressed in her usual white dress and talking with a man in the white robes of a priest. They both turned to face us when we entered and Henrietta's face beamed at us when she recognized us.

"Louise Françoise, Hawk. I'm so happy to see you both again." She said as we approached her position. I noticed the priest's eyes hadn't left me since he became aware of my presence, as if he was measuring me up. Both Louise and I kneeled in front of them.

"Your Highness, Your Holiness, Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière and her Familiar at your service."

"Rise, Louise Françoise. And you too Hawk." We both complied with her request. "Cardinal Mazarin and I have wanted to ask a favor of you two."

Mazarin, the regent of Tristain, the man that had requested that I protected the Princess for the duration of the ball that took place in the Academy about a week ago. So that's who the priest in front of us was, his eyes hadn't left me yet, he was measuring me up, I could tell.

"What is it?" Louise asked.

"We have been… investigating after you told us about Mott's underhanded methods." The Cardinal explained without taking his eyes off of me. "We're afraid a few more nobles may be abusing their powers without us noticing, but they cover for one another." He sighed, finally breaking eye contact with me. "We would need to find at least one more culprit to be able to begin a proper investigation of their affairs and expenses."

"And you want us to look for that one culprit, right?" They both nodded at my question. "But how are we going to find someone like that?"

"The plan requires that you two act as commoners and ask around the city." Henrietta explained. "I'm sure that, if more nobles act like Mott did, the commoners won't speak in front of another noble for fear of an alliance between them. But…"

"But if we are commoners they might share some information we can use." I concluded for her and she nodded with a smile. "I understand." The only problem was…

"Do not worry, your Highness. This noble servant of yours shall carry out the task you have given her." Yeah, that one's my only problem. I'm convinced the day Louise acts like a commoner will be the day I see a man dressed like a woman, lipstick included, walking through the streets of this city. I sighed inwardly as she kept talking about how well she'd perform her task.

"A word with you, Sir Magnus." Mazarin said as Louise continued her speech. We distanced ourselves a bit of both women. "I want to thank you for protecting Her Highness during the Exhibition."

"There is no need for that, Your Holiness." I told him, I did not want anyone's thanks, what I got the night of the ball had been payment enough.

"As humble as the Princess said you would be." He smiled a bit more warmly, but he was still measuring me and my reactions. "I'm glad it was someone such as you that accompanied her during the ball."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to ask about Mott."

"As you already know, he's been punished by his actions, his territories confiscated and his title taken away. It will be kept by the crown until we find someone suitable for it." He replied, listing all of the punishments as if he was reading the shopping list. "But it was unfortunate you burned down his manor."

"How so?" Although I could see that.

"We were planning to have you knighted for protecting the Princess" He explained, causing my eyes to widen in surprise. I had almost been knighted, that had been unexpected. "But after you committed arson we had to stop those processes in exchange for rejecting the request to arrest you many nobles sent. It was a good thing Earl Lamperouge was on our side, he helped calm them down quite nicely."

"Hawk, we're leaving." Louise called out, interrupting my attempt to ask more. She was already by the gates so I must have gotten distracted with my chat with the Cardinal.

"My apologies, Cardinal Mazarin. I must leave. Give my thanks to Earl Lamperouge for his help." He gave me his blessing and I walked towards where the Princess and Louise waited.

"Good luck on your mission, Hawk." She said extending her hand, understanding the gesture I took it and kissed it.

"I assure you I will do my best, Your Highness."

As we exited the Palace after Louise had changed into what she referred to as commoner clothes we were discussing how to best accomplish the task we had been given. In my opinion our best choice was to walk through the different bars and inns in the city and look for information there. However I soon realized my plan had one big, pink haired, flaw.

No single inn we found so that we could establish a base of operations was to her liking, what's more, she wanted one that had silk sheets like the ones she had available at the Academy, pillows filled with goose feathers and a mattress twice as big.

"Louise, for the last time, we're looking for a place to stay like commoners, of course they won't have everything you are used to but you have to bear with it." It was like talking to a wall but it was all I could do. She had even been about to buy a horse because walking so much was a bother.

"There's no way I'm staying at a place so cheap they don't have silk cloths for their beds!" She shouted, great, more of our cover blown. If I ever had needed to escape my bullies with this girl in tow I'd be dead before a minute had passed. She stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Ok, look. You sit here." I pointed to a nearby bench close to a Casino. "Meanwhile, I go look for something that fits your needs, is that acceptable?" I knew she had probably been pampered all her life but I had at least expected her to accept that things were not as easy for a commoner.

"Don't take too long or I'll get bored." And she sat down where I told her to as I sighed.

I walked through the entire street, making a Quality/Price comparison between all of the inns I found. A couple of them had to be good enough for Louise to be fine with them, or so I hoped. After half an hour of asking around and listing prices I finally picked the one inn I felt was the best, Louise would have to make do with it even if she didn't like it, our funds were limited after all.

"Louise!" I called out to her as I approached and she cringed at my voice.

"What is it?" She asked with the fakest smile I have ever seen. Making me fear the worst as I eyed the Casino close to where we were.

"Please tell me you didn't go in there." I pleaded, hoping that my fears wouldn't become reality.

"They told me I could double the money I had in no time!" She screamed. "Of course I went in! And…"

"And you lost it all in less than half an hour, right?" I finished for her as she looked down, taking a sudden interest in the floor. "Great, now what?" I muttered as I face-palmed.

"We cannot go to ask for more money, the Princess already had enough difficulties to gather what we had."

"And if you knew that, why couldn't you just renounce to a few of the commodities for the sake of your best friend?" I knew this was not what she needed to hear right now but come on, it was common sense.

"Because I need those." She responded standing up with tears in her eyes; she wasn't getting mad, just sadder.

I sighed as I thought about what to do now, we had little choice, what money I carried on my person wouldn't last for more than a meal, it was to be for unforeseen events but this had been way too unforeseen.

"I guess our only choice is to sit in front of a church or something of the sort and hope they'll take enough pity on us to give us money to spend the night at the cheapest inn we find." I told her which instantly got her into her fuming mode.

"I am not going to do something so disgraceful!" She screamed again, and I had to cover my ears for a second.

"Then what?!" I yelled back, she was getting to be a bit too much to handle right now, but before our argument could escalate the creepiest voice I have ever heard got our attention.

"Oh, my!" It was a voice that tried to be feminine yet failed miserably at it. "You two seem to be in trouble!"

We both turned around to find a man, because it was a man, sporting the biggest mustache I have ever seen along with red lipstick and dressed in what could only be referred to as the purple medieval equivalent of a cheerleader outfit.

"Who…?" I was too shocked by his appearance to say anything that made the slightest amount of sense.

"My name's Scarron." He said while acting like an embarrassed schoolgirl. "And I'm definitely not a suspicious person." Well, he was so suspicious he went full circle so it was almost true.

"And what would you want from us Mister Scarron?" Louise asked the man… woman… thing.

"If you two are in trouble I can help." We both looked at him, waiting for him to go on. "I own an inn at the end of the street; I can offer you a room and food."

"What's the catch?" I asked before Louise accepted way to fast. There had to be something more behind this deal.

"My, my. You're sharp." He winked at me, making me cringe. "Well, all I ask is tiny little favor. You will work for that room and food by helping out in the inn."

"Accepted." I said once more before Louise opened her mouth, she glared at me but I did not care about it at the moment, an explanation would suffice to have the pinkette relax. "Lead the way."

"I haven't agreed to this yet." She told me as we followed Scarron, who walked down the street like a ballet dancer.

"Look Louise, you know as well as I do that this is the lesser of two evils." I told her and she nodded. "Besides, we are going to be working at an inn. Where do you think the commoners will go for a drink and complain about their bosses after a day of work?"

It was satisfying to see my Master's eyes widen in realization, she even smiled, imagine that. We kept following our flamboyant guide until we reached the end of the street and, just like he claimed, there was the inn.

"Dancing Faerie Inn, huh? Sounds good enough." I thought aloud and he heard me.

"Why thank you, handsome." I cringed again. Thinking better, if this place was filled with people like him I should be running away right about now. That or entering with Derf unsheathed to scare them before they tried anything. "The girls will be happy to hear that."

"The girls?" Louise asked just as an admittedly beautiful black haired girl opened the door for us.

"Daddy, you are back!" She jumped into the arms of the man, leaving both Louise and I in shock.

"She said daddy, right?" Louise asked and I nodded, still pondering how such a thing was possible and deciding I did not want to know.

"I see you brought new faces." She studied us from top to bottom. "I'm Jessica, nice to meet you."

"Likewise. My name is Hawk and this is Louise." I told her with a smile. "Your father offered us his help when we were in a pinch."

"He tends to do that." She grinned at that. "Anyway, come in. You have to get ready for the job."

And we followed her and Scarron in. And lucky for me there were only normal waitresses, only one Scarron to fear, that was good. I don't know what I would have done if that scenario became reality.

They showed us our rooms, yes I got one for me, and tonight I'll sleep in a normal bed for the first time in more than half a month so I'm quite happy right now. They also assigned our jobs. Louise would help the waitresses, as a matter of fact, she was getting a crash course on how to properly approach a group of customers and how to take their orders to earn tips. I, on the other hand, had been assigned to help out Jessica in the kitchen. It was time to put all those times I helped out Marteau and Mom to good use and prove myself as a cook in training.

Before opening up for the customers to enter, Scarron declared that today started what he called the Tip Race, a competition between the waitresses in which whoever got the most tips earned the right to wear Scarron's family relic, the Faerie Bustier. Supposedly, whoever wears this enchanted outfit will be able to collect more tips than ever, enough to go to Germania and buy a noble title or something of the sort.

As our first working night began I noticed that Louise was having quite a lot of problems, especially with all the people either touching her butt or commenting about her lack of bust, luckily Scarron always intervened before things got out of hand, and by that I mean he intervened before my pinkette Master killed them or blew them up.

"Does she treat you like that?" Jessica asked me the eleventh time Louise brought out that whip of hers, no matter how many times Scarron confiscated it or simply threw it out the window, it always reappeared within minutes once the newest waitress was molested by any of the customers. I'm starting to think it's enchanted.

"Only at times. I tend to avoid the issues those guys are bringing up." I explained as I cooked a Risotto, using my mother's recipe because I was more used to that one than Marteau's, it had become popular when I gave it out to try before we opened and Scarron had decided to get it in the menu. "She's just extremely prideful."

"She's a noble so it's to be expected." She commented casually, probably trying to get a reaction out of me.

"You figured her out pretty fast." I complimented her without looking away from the food I was handling, Tendou Souji would never forgive me if I did. I knew it was only a matter of time she was found out, going incognito wasn't exactly Louise's specialty.

"You don't seem too surprised I did." She replied, a bit miffed that I hadn't reacted. "So what are you, her servant?"

"Yeah, exactly that." I replied as I tasted the rice. "This batch is done, just leave it like this for a couple minutes and it will be ready to serve."

"How can you be so casual? I just found you out." She asked with her hands on her hips and ignoring my attempt to change the subject.

"Whoever said I minded being found out? I doubt we are the first ones your father has brought here." From what I understood, Scarron had picked all the girls from the street when they had lost everything, there was bound to have been at least one or two disgraced nobles among them.

"Quite true." She sighed with a hand on her front, as if she were fighting down a headache. "Boy, I just can't figure you out."

"Pardon?" I asked as I went to clean some dishes.

"Your attitude, like nothing fazes you." She explained with a hand on her chin. "And the way you act and move, they are like nothing I have ever seen and I've met people from all over the world, you just don't match any of the usual servants."

"Well, I'm not the usual servant so I guess that's fine." I kept cleaning the dishes just as we heard Louise's whip crack once more and turned to see what was going on. "I'll have to talk to her about the whole whipping customers thing." I sighed as I face-palmed for the tenth time today.

"No kidding." We both sweatdropped as the guy who had molested my Master ran away from both Louise and Scarron who had offered to heal him with a kiss. "I have never seen Daddy intervene so often in a night."

And on that note we both got back to work, fortunately no one else tried to mess with Louise during that night, they learned their lesson, I guess. Once all of the customers were gone Louise and I resolved to have a chat before going to sleep and we both went up to her room.

"This is so degrading." Louise hissed as she entered the relative safety of her room. "I can't believe they were so vulgar."

"Well, you better get used to it." I told her from my seat. "We're stuck here for the duration of the mission."

"I know." She bit her lip. "I have to do this, for the Kingdom and Her Highness." That was when we both heard something from the door.

"Don't move and keep talking, complain about the customers, say something." I whispered to her as I silently approached the door. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"But why do I have to dress in such a ridiculous way? It's just too much!" She kept going, and I hoped what she was saying kept whoever was outside glued to the door. Because I was sure there was someone there.

I opened the door and a feminine figure fell from the outside into the room with a yelp. The figure was none other than Jessica, she had been very curious about who I was but I did not expect her to go this far.

"Jessica, why are you spying on us?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm.

"Sorry. I wanted to know about you, Hawk, so I thought you'd let something go in front of your master." She explained with a shameful look. "I guess I heard something I shouldn't."

"Wait, how does she know I'm your Master?" Louise shouted as she approached and I promptly closed the door so as to not wake up every soul in the building. "You told her you're my Familiar?!"

Okay, if I ever go on a mission that requires keeping secrets again Louise stays home for the duration, how can she let go so much information without thinking, granted that when I am mad I don't think about what I say or do either, but come on, this is hardly a reason to go overboard like this.

"Wait, Familiar?" Jessica asked and that made Louise close her mouth in embarrassment. "Aren't Familiars supposed to be animals or magical beasts? You are human, so why are you her Familiar?"

"Take a seat, this is going to take a while to explain." I told the black haired girl and Louise glared at me. "You've brought this on yourself once more Louise, don't look at me like it's only my fault."

"You're more rebellious than I thought." Jessica said surprised as she sat on the bed. "I expected you to be subservient considering how often she brings out that whip." I ignored the comment in favor of seating back on my chair and Louise did the same thing.

"Hey! You can't leave me out of it!" A voice from the room next door exclaimed, a voice I easily recognized as Derf's. I sighed as I stood again and exited the room to pick him up from mine. "Finally!" He screamed as I got back to the room, startling Jessica even more. "I've been alone the whole night, I think I deserve some company in compensation."

"Okay, Okay. Time out." Scarron's daughter said with her hands raised. "Louise is a noble and you are her Familiar, and not only that but you two are on a mission in the name of Her Highness and have a talking sword. Who are you people?"

"We're sort of a spy squad." I told her, having Louise's glare on me once more but I ignored it, I would be safe in my room tonight so I could get away with it. "The Princess is looking for nobles that are abusing their powers and asked us to investigate incognito but we ran into some difficulties and lost our funds. That's when your father found us and the rest you already know."

"Nobles abusing their powers, huh?" She appeared deep in thought. "You've come to the right place, we've got one of those as a frequent client."

That got our attention, truly finding Scarron had been a stroke of luck unlike any other I had ever had in my life. Well, after being summoned here, that still stayed on top. We all waited for Jessica to go on with her explanation and seeing all the attention in our eyes got her to speak more.

"His name's Turenne, he's one of the Royal Tax Collectors that make sure everyone pays their taxes, that's who he is on the outside." She explained looking down. "But in reality, he is a pervert that abuses his powers and has his guards empty the inn whenever he's here so that he has all of the girls to himself, touches them like he wants and then leaves without paying. He's also tried to take a few of them with him but thankfully he has failed in all of his attempts."

"Sounds corrupt enough to me. What do you think Louise?" I asked her, as a noble she'd know if this guy was the sort of culprit we were looking for. I wasn't sure whether or not a Tax Collector was what we were out to find but that wasn't going to stop me from beating the guy's face in if it came to it.

"Tax Collectors tend to be nobles and the fact that he is working for the Palace just makes it even more disgraceful for him to be doing such things." My pinkette Master said as she put her hand to her chin. "He's what we are looking for, and even more."

"When is this guy going to be here?" Jessica might have an idea about it, it was worth asking.

"He comes at least once a week but I'm afraid I do not know the exact day." She responded. "I'm afraid you'll have to keep at it until he drops by." We both nodded at each other.

With our course of action decided, I accompanied Jessica to her room, leaving Louise to sleep in hers. We walked silently all the way until we got to her door.

"I'm sorry for spying on you." She said as she opened the door.

"Don't worry about it. It ended up being for the best." I told her with a smile. "Have a good night's sleep."

And I left towards my own room and entered it. After dressing in the pajamas provided by my coworkers I got into my bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

In my dreams I found myself standing in the middle of a black void. As I pondered what was going on a figure approached me. A figure I knew all too well, Daidou Katsumi, dressed in his NEVER uniform and standing before me with his hands in his pockets.

"So you're the next one, huh?" He asked as he walked around me, measuring me up. "You don't look the part but I can see it in your eyes." He paused momentarily. "You suffered just like we did so I suppose it's alright that Eternal has picked you."

"Daidou Katsumi." I voiced his name and he only smiled in response. "How? You're…"

"Supposed to be nothing but a character in a story?" He asked. "Perhaps I am in your world, but what about the others? Do you really believe, after everything you have seen in the last two weeks, that people like me and Double don't have our own world where we belong?"

I thought about what he had said. Not only had I been summoned to a world of magic and given powers, I had also met a guy named Lelouch Lamperouge that had a sister named Nunnally, not to mention the Golems and the talking sword. The existence of a World of Riders was fairly easy to accept, all things considered.

"So you do get it."

"What do you want from me? I am not going to fulfill your ambition if that's what you want." I told him, there was no way I'd let that happen in this world, he had caused enough trouble back in the day.

"Nah, no need. I've retired from that ever since I was resurrected for that brief time by Goura. Those two and Decade beat some sense into me back then." He explained as he sighed, then his features hardened as he set his look on me once more. "Listen well! You've been chosen by the Eternal Memory now, and whatever the path you choose to take, its power will support you. However, I ask of you one thing, do not become a devil as I did. Be what a Kamen Rider truly is, hope for the people."

"I don't know if I can be the hope for everyone…" I replied deep in thought. "However, I know one thing. I'll help everyone I can. I want to make this world where I'm not suffering one where both me and my friends can be happy. "

Surprisingly, Katsumi gave me a smile, a sincere one. He shoved his hands back into his pockets and walked away from me humming a tune I recognized as he faded into the darkness once more but just as he was about to disappear completely he stopped, as if he had just remembered something.

"Oh, right. Soon, you'll get another visit, be ready for it." He told me as he turned his head to see me. "It's the one that will determine if you can handle Eternal's full power."

And he completely vanished after that, leaving me to wonder what he meant as the light poured into my room and took me up from my dream world.

"Full power? What was that supposed to mean?" Was there a trial for that? And if so when did Katsumi take it? And how the hell did he get into my dream? Too many questions and not a single answer, only one thing I could understand… the Eternal Memory was the source of them all. "Nothing I can do but to keep on going."

And the days passed, it's been almost a week since we started working with Scarron and no sign of that Turenne guy. Or so I thought because just as I finished cooking a pot full of pasta the door flew open making every single person in the inn look in its direction.

Outside the inn stood a fat man, dressed in green noble clothes and with a red cape over his shoulders, he had short brown hair, small black eyes and a thin mustache curling up due to its length. He was flanked by four guards in yellow military uniform and armor.

"I take it that's the Tax Collector you told us about." The inn was full today due to it being Void Day so there was no room for the man, much less his particular army.

"Yeah, that's him." She said and she looked at my waist. "Has that belt been there all along?"

"No, I just put it on." The only problem was that for us to be able to act he had to abuse his powers, if he decided to be nice today it would be all for naught. "You okay in there, Derf?" I asked my sword, who I had placed inside one of the drawers in the kitchen at Jessica's suggestion, just as Scarron approached the man at the door.

"A little cramped, but I'll live." I smiled at his answer; he had some sense of humor which made him enjoyable to have around.

"What do you mean there's no room for us?" The Tax Collector shouted making me focus my attention back on him. "I see plenty of room. Guys!"

And with a snap of his fingers the guards got into action, scaring all of the other customers and those that failed to run fast enough were thoroughly kicked out. I had seen enough but Jessica stopped me from intervening by holding my shoulder just as the fat man and his entourage took a seat on the biggest tables available, some of them putting their legs on said tables.

"Hey, cook! You got a problem?" One of the guards asked making me glare at him. "You're new here, huh? Well don't just stand there, go do your thing."

I was about to go and beat the living crap out of them by now but a look from Louise told me to wait, that connection between us due to the Familiar Ritual is certainly useful.

"Of course. Just be sure you think your orders well and I'll make sure they are worth your time." I told them as I focused on the food once more, keeping my anger under control.

"Nice kid." The fat man complimented. "Is he the so called prodigy that has introduced a new recipe in the menu?"

"Yes he is, Lord Turenne." Scarron said in his usual tone of voice. "Would you like to try it?"

"Of course, we'll taste this new recipe. Have five ready in ten minutes!" He commanded.

"You do realize this is a recipe that takes twenty minutes to prepare at the very least, right?" I shot back from within the kitchen. "I suggest you relax and take a drink while you wait for it to be ready, my Lord."

To say the whole inn, minus Louise since she knew how I was with people that ticked me off, was gaping at how I talked back to the Tax Collector might have been an understatement. Turenne was making a fairly good imitation of Wile E. Coyote, with his jaw hanging like that, while his guards looked like shot with a stun gun, or hit by my Unicorn Maximum.

"What do you want me to bring you, Lord Turenne?" Scarron asked, hoping to distract the man before he flew into murderous rage. "Perhaps you'd need a kiss to recover from the shock." Or not...

"Stop that, Scarron! And bring us the best wine you have." As the owner of the inn left to search for that I left a snack ready for them to have while they waited.

"Could one of you please take these to our customers?" I asked aloud making all the girls look at me strangely, probably due to the change in personality but it was all thought out. "It's a little snack for them so that they entertain themselves until the main dish."

"Come on, bring that here!" Turenne shouted from his position. The girls looked at each other hesitantly, not sure about what to do.

Before anyone could stop her, Louise took the snacks and brought them to the table where the fat man was seating. All eyes were on her as she set the small plates in front of him while he gave her an evaluating stare that ended up settling on her chest.

"Since when are boys working as waitresses here? Has that fool finally gone that far?" He asked and the looks of disgust the girls shot her did not manage to rival the glare Louise leveled at him.

"I'll have you know that I am a woman, Sir." She told him with a look that could blow up a mountain.

"Is that so?" He seemed unfazed but that was only because she had not taken out the whip yet. "In situations such as these there is only one way to find out."

Just as the man brought up his hands to check if my Master did indeed have breasts she kicked him in the face with such force that she made him fall on his back. The guards instantly moved to try and seize the Pinkette but a boiling pot of rice got in their way.

Obviously, it had been me that had thrown the pot. If I ever meet Tendou Souji or Tsugami Shouichi they're going to kill me for that. They looked in my direction as I got out of the kitchen with Derf unsheathed and my jacket on. After a short stare down, which Scarron, who had just come back to find things like that, and the girls used to get as far away as possible, I charged at them.

I got through the first assault and hit one of the guards in the stomach with Derf's handle, knocking the wind out of him, a knee to the face got the job done for him but that was only the beginning.

"You bastard!" One of the shouted as he tried to skewer me, I narrowly avoided it but only to be brought into a punch from his partner.

This was bad, I had always fought to run when untransformed and I was now fighting to defeat my opponents, my usual tricks wouldn't work because I lacked the room to move as I wanted. It had been stupid on my part to not transform before attacking. As I got away from another attempt to make a hole in my stomach I took out Eternal and I was ready to press its button when...

**LUNA!**

That distracted me for a second, but a second was all they needed to hit me with the staffs of their spears and keep me in place. I tried to escape but they were holding my arms in a position where I could do nothing.

"Just you wait." One of them whispered in my ear as he pulled my hair. "I'm sure Lord Turenne is going to have some fun with you and that pink haired guy."

They moved me while keeping me in the hold so that I could look at what was going on. The Luna Dopant was holding Louise up in the air with his tentacles and all the other girls were looking on horrified, unable to move, Jessica was nowhere to be found though. Did she run away?

"You have been very naughty, little girl." The Dopant seethed in anger. "To kick me in the face and try to whip me, how unrefined. It appears I must teach you a lesson."

The golden monster applied more pressure to his tentacles and Louise started to cry out in pain. I doubled my efforts to get free but to no avail. I had the god damn Memory in my hand if I could only move enough to insert it…

My thoughts were interrupted by a cake, yes, a cake, flying in my direction and striking one of the guards on the face, distracting him. Two more cakes flew and struck the other two in the same way, weakening their hold enough for me to get away.

"I owe you Jessica!" I shouted as the girl came out from the kitchen with a smirk. "Nice aim by the way." I pressed the button on my Memory.

**ETERNAL!**

"No problem, now go get'em."

"I plan to." I slotted the Memory in the Transformation Slot. "Henshin."

**ETERNAL!**

The usual ritual of music and flames took place as I transformed for all to see and rushed the three astonished guards. The Dopant became so surprised it dropped Louise to the ground and the pinkette lost no time in getting away from it.

"About time you got serious, Partner!" Derf shouted as we fought Turenne's lackeys. I kicked one in the stomach and hit him with Derf's handle on the head. "You had me worried for a second." Another of the guards fell down thanks to a blow to the side off the head with the talking sword's blunt side.

"I'll have to ask a few pointers on fighting later Derf, this can't be repeated." I said as the last one lost consciousness from a mighty punch to the face and impacted on the ground, leaving only the Dopant to deal with. I inserted the Key Memory in Derf's Slot.

**KEY! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"Talking sword that transforms into a giant key…" The voice of the Dopant sounded frightened as he took a step back. "White armor with flame motif… You can't be!" He shot the tentacles our way but Derf easily slashed them apart. "You're the commoner that saved Her Highness! How in the world are you working here?!"

"The answer to that should be obvious!" Louise shouted as she walked towards the Dopant with a piece of paper that made me smirk under the helmet. "I am Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière, by Her Highness' command you are now under arrest." She shoved the paper into his face and he read it. If he wasn't a Dopant I'm convinced he'd be paling by now.

"No! I will not let you! All I have to do is make sure none of you can say anything about me!" And he tried to whip Louise with his tentacles only for them to be pierced and stuck to the wall by a flying Derflinger in his Sleeping Lion form.

"You really need to stop doing that, Partner." He said in mock anger. "If you needed something to throw, you had four spears over there."

"This was faster. Sorry, Derf." I said as I brought out Ocean and inserted it in the Maximum Slot. "Just keep him there, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, you do your thing." The talking Keyblade responded as I hit the slot.

** OCEAN! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"Best way to clean a mess up is with a bit of water after all." I said as the water created a sword in my extended right arm. I ran to the Dopant and slashed him diagonally across the chest, just how OOO had done in the movie. "Oceanic Slash!"

The Luna Dopant exploded, although nothing caught fire, releasing the Luna Memory into the air as the unconscious body of Turenne fell onto the floor. I undid my transformation and caught the Memory as it fell before retrieving Derflinger and deactivating his Keyblade mode.

"And it's over." I concluded, and just as I turned a mob of girls led by Jessica jumped on me, making me fall on the floor, and proceeded to kiss me in gratitude. "Hey, stop! Get off me!"

"Our Hero!" One screamed close to my ear.

"We had a knight in the kitchen and we didn't know" Squealed another and more joined in the praise, giggles and kisses until…

"I'll kiss him like he deserves." All movement stopped at that claim as it had been Scarron's.

**JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"You do that and I burn down the inn." I countered as Derflinger's edge became covered in ominous purple flames.

"Sorry, Mi-Mademoiselle, you've been rejected." Jessica patted his father's back as he proceeded to cry. "Sorry, Hawk, we got a little over excited. I don't know if you've noticed this but saving Her Highness' life made you quite famous."

"Good thing all they remember is the armor and the talking sword." I responded as the few girls that still held to me let me go. "So long as Derf keeps his mouth shut I'm as good as any other guy." I then noticed that Louise was looking at me with that look she has when she wants to blow up something. "Ladies, I suggest you give a bit of room or we're all going to learn how to fly."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked as she followed my gaze, setting it on the wand Louise was bringing out.

The other girls and Scarron did the same and complied with my request when they realized what was going on, leaving me alone in front of the angry pinkette. We both stared at each other until she took a deep breath and put the wand back inside her uniform.

"We did what we came here to do and you saved me once more." She explained her actions aloud. "So I won't blow you up now." I sighed in relief.

"What do we do with the guy? Carry him back to the Palace? Tie him up and wait until tomorrow?" I asked my Master as I stood from the floor and dusted off my clothes.

"You need some rest and you know that, so we're staying here tonight. Especially after they caught you like that, why did you not put on your armor before engaging them?" She asked pointing at the unconscious guards, who were being tied up by the other waitresses.

"Because they were only human so I thought I could take them without transforming." I explained as I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. It had been that, really, but now I knew the truth. Even if I did know how to wield any weapon just by holding it I was as good as any normal human if I did not transform, it was a lesson I needed and I'm glad I got it before I made a bigger mistake than charging head on against four armored guards. "I'm going to have Derf train me a bit; the way I used to fight and how I have to fight now differ considerably."

We tied up Turenne, needless to say all the girls helped, and hung him up from the ceiling as if he was a ham put to dry. After that we all went to sleep and I decided to do so with my door locked, lest any of the girls got any funny ideas about getting into the same room as the knight that saved them.

Considering the many attempts to open it through the night I think it was a wise decision. If it had been Louise she would have knocked, or simply yelled from the room next door. I sighed as I tried to fall asleep without paying attention to the noises outside.

* * *

Well then, chapter's over.

In case anyone's wondering, Goura is the main villain of _All Kamen Rider, Rider Generation II_ for the NDS and PSP. In the story, he brings back a bunch of villains to fight the Riders, Eternal is among them. From his dialogue you can see that he does regret his past actions, abandoning his teammates, killing his mother, etc. but he still wants to turn everyone into NEVERs. The dialogue he has if you use W revolves around Mina and, while against all the other Riders he cries out in rage after being defeated, upon winning the fight he explains who the mastermind of the massive evil resurrection is in a fairly calm manner. I'd like to believe he got sort of reformed there, or at least that he learned something from it all. That's the Daido Katsumi that appeared here, so I hope I did this part well enough.

I hope you enjoyed and thanks again to everyone that's been sending ideas, they are really helpful.

Next chapter, Chapter 09: The Love Potion, will be up someday next week, hopefully. You probably think you know what will happen in there but I think I'll catch you by surprise on a couple places.


	10. S1 - Chapter 09: The Love Potion

Chapter 09 is done. I'm taking a liking to this whole one-update-per-week thing, but I haven't decided whether to keep it like that after exams or not. I'll think about it.

Guiche's body was reinforced so he would survive the entirety of the chapter, so don't worry about him too much as things go on.

Thanks to everyone that read, favorited, followed and/or reviewed. It is much appreciated.

To my reviewers:

**Raximus**: Glad you enjoyed it, and yes I do like the use I gave to the Key Memory, a Keyblade is a weapon many would like to wield. Plus, it does improve Derf's 'stats' so to speak, so it's useful in battle. Let's see if you like what's up next.

**brave kid**: Here's the next one. Hope you like it and thanks for the constant support.

**gh152**: Not that I mind you explaining all this, but are you sure a review is the best place to explain your OC and his forms/powers? Especially when I told you that I'd PM you for his data if I needed him in the story, which I'm finding less likely with every cha¡pter I write. Not to be rude or anything, just wondering.

**Rider Cure**: That's a pretty good idea for Rocket, I'll take it into consideration. Thanks a lot for the help and I hope you like this chapter.

**Ki Dalang Samezu**: Thanks for the extra reference. It's always useful to have a couple more ideas.

**Crimson Musashi**: Glad you liked it. As I always say, I plan to keep up the good work, let's see if life let's me do it. Hope you'll like this chapter too.

**kenegi**: He has realized a two things after last chapter. One: Without transforming he's as good as any other human, which means four on one without a plan is stupid as was proven last chapter. And two: He's not fighting the same way as before and he has to get used to it and train to be effective on it, or else he'll fail one day and some of the people he now cares about will get hurt or worse. Hope you'll like this chapter.

**Sean Albright**: I'm very happy you love it. Here you go, updated.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Hawk Magnus.

Warning: You might be offended by the contents of this chapter, even if it is not my intention. If you are, I apologize.

* * *

Chapter 09: The Love Potion

Louise had sent notice to the Palace before we went to sleep so by morning a carriage and a squad, led by Sir Wardes himself, knocked on the inn's door. Apparently when he had been told that his precious fiancée had been assaulted here by Turenne he decided to be the one that took the guy to his deserved prison.

"Her Highness wants a few words with both of you." He told us as he finished loading the last of the former Tax Collector's guards onto the carriage. "I've been ordered to take you with me to the Palace." We both nodded and I sat with the driver as Wardes lifted Louise like she weighted nothing and got her on the horse with him, he hadn't brought his Griffon this time. "As light as a feather like always, my dear Louise."

"Please, Sir Wardes…" She replied as she blushed and shot a few looks my way. "You shouldn't…"

"Shall we go, Viscount?" The driver, Lamark, asked ignoring the display in front of him.

"Of course." He responded with a smile, and we went on our way to the Palace.

Once we got there, Louise's fiancé took Turenne and his lackeys to their jail as the pinkette and I were led by one of the royal guards to the throne room where Mazarin and Henrietta were conversing once more. They were dressed in their usual outfits.

As we both kneeled in front of them, I noticed that despite our findings their mood hadn't improved. I imagine that there are a lot more things going on than what we were told when we came here a week ago.

"Louise de La Vallière returning from her mission, Your Highness." Louise's words got their attention. They must have been discussing something important since they did not really notice us until she spoke.

"It's so good to see you both again." Henrietta said smiling as she gestured for us to stand. "Thank you for your hard work."

"You did well." Mazarin added with a small smile. "Thanks to this we can begin investigations properly. If only the rest of our problems were so easily solvable." He muttered the last part almost inaudibly.

"Other problems?" I asked, wanting to learn more, if there was something we could do to help I would like to try. The priest looked like he had stepped on a land mine when I asked.

"Over a week ago Fouquet escaped from her cell." The Princess explained making our eyes widen in surprise. Mazarin shot her a look that suggested she kept silent but she ignored him. "Someone freed her one day before her trial."

"A traitor in the Palace?" Louise asked with astonishment in her voice, as if she never thought such a thing was possible. "Is that the reason why you need to conduct those investigations?"

"Yes." The regent responded deciding it was no longer a secret. "We have a few suspects but we needed one more reason to be able to convince the most obstinate members of the senate. We are once again in your debt. Return to the Academy for now, if we need your help in something else we'll ask for you once more."

We obeyed, there wasn't much we could do, but the look Henrietta gave us when we left was one of sadness. She probably wanted to spend more time with us, after seeing her so happy at the ball I understand she doesn't have much time to spend with friends.

We returned to the Academy on horseback, Louise had changed back into her uniform before departing, the ride was a silent one, we didn't have much to say to each other. As we entered the school through its giant gate we found a carriage waiting there and Kirche standing right beside it.

"Oh, Darling!" She waved at me when she noticed us. "Why did you leave? I had readied a surprise for you." She hadn't given up no matter how many times I said no, she was persistent if nothing else. "Get down from that horse so I can hug you."

"I'll pass." I responded, not wanting more misunderstandings in my life, and she pouted. "What's the deal with the carriage?"

"Tabitha's going home for a visit and I'm going with her so she doesn't feel lonely." I nodded as I spied the bluenette coming from the tower. "Come on, Darling." She pleaded. "We won't see each other in a while, let me have some fun."

"Zerbst!" Louise spat the name as she did every time she caught Kirche flirting with me. "Stop trying to lure in my Familiar. You said you had something to do." She pointed to the carriage where Tabitha was already waiting.

"Oh, right." She said as if she had just remembered that, making me sigh once again. "See you later, Darling. I'll be waiting for a welcome back kiss!" And she hopped into the carriage. I heaved a third sigh as I watched them go through the gates.

We led the horses to the stable and left them there, we walked towards the tower where Louise's room was, passing by Guiche trying to get Montmorency to forgive him to which the blond girl agreed saying they would meet in the Grounds at midnight for a glass of champagne to mark their reconciliation.

After leaving Louise in her room I decided it was time to have Colbert return the Memories I had lent to him so I set out to his office, rather workshop, to do so. I knocked on his door and he answered almost immediately.

"Oh, you're back." He said as he let me in. "I was told you left on some business so I hope you didn't mind me continuing my research on your Memories."

"Not at all, Professor." I replied with a smile. "If I minded I would have come to get them back before leaving. Did you find anything interesting?"

"Lots of things, actually." He responded as he put the three Memories I had lent him on his desk. "Their powers are undoubtedly similar to those of Elemental magic yet there seems to be differences in how that magic is used."

"What do you mean?" I knew the powers of the Memories where of mystic origin, they are the Memories of the Earth after all, but I wanted to see what he had found out.

"It would be easier to investigate if you had more Memories of the same elemental qualities." Catching on to what he meant I brought out Joker, Eternal and Skull, putting them beside Heat.

"These four Memories allow me to use Fire element attacks." I explained. "Would that make things easier for you?"

"If you would lend them to me for a while I might be able to find out." I nodded, the more I knew about my weapons the better. I then remembered I needed to have that training session with Derf, I'd spend the afternoon on that. "I dare say from my investigations that each of these Memories that share Elements have a different purpose. For example, this green one." He picked up the Cyclone Memory. "It has an incredibly powerful Wind Magic sealed within, yet it only seems to be able to produce gusts of wind, no lightning or levitation abilities. I do remember you have one that allows you to charge your fist or sword with electricity."

"I do." I said as I put the Unicorn Memory on the table along with the others. "If you would like to check your theory with two Elements instead of just one I can lend it to you."

"There is no need, these will suffice." He took back Heat and picked Skull for his experiments. "I'm fine with two of them, there is no need for me to keep too many of these." I mentally thanked Colbert for being such a nice person as I grabbed Joker and Eternal. I put all the Memories back into their pockets and exited his office.

After lunch was over, and after helping Siesta and Marteau with a few chores, I decided it was time to train. Louise decided to tag along, if only to relieve her boredom, since she had no classes today.

"How are you doing this then?" She asked curiously. I then realized that, while I had decided to train, I hadn't really thought about how to put that training into practice.

"How about we get into stances and moves first?" Derflinger proposed from the sheath. "Let's see how you would move and react in each of the stances we can think of and then pick the best one we find. We also have to take into consideration how to block and the possible openings in that stance and if it is comfortable for you to maintain."

"Sounds like a good start." I replied, glad to have him around. "But how are we going to find out which one is better? It's not like we have anyone to practice against."

"How about asking him?" Louise said pointing to Guiche who was there practicing a monologue of some sort, it sounded like a lovers declaration. "Hey, Guiche!" Having realized our presence, the blond mage stopped his speech and turned in our direction.

"Good afternoon. What brings you here at this time?" He asked as he posed for dramatics.

"Practice." I responded. "Would you lend me one of your golems for that?"

"Of course. What do you need it to do?" He waved the wand as he spoke and the golem appeared in a flash of light.

"Attack when we give it the order to and stop when we say so, nothing more." Derf replied and Guiche nodded transmitting the command.

"I've made it more resilient, that way it will be harder to destroy." He explained. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go do my own things, once you are done simply say 'dismissed' and it will dissolve." And he left for another section of the Academy, to continue his speech practicing, I suppose.

Derf and I spent the entire afternoon fighting against the Golem, looking through all the stances we could find and analyzing which was the most appropriate. After all that testing we ended up choosing a stance similar to the one used by Sephiroth in Final Fantasy VII due to it being the easiest to maintain and being able to block all of the frontal attacks the Golem gave us along with most of the laterals, luckily Guiche had armed it with a blunt weapon because if not I would be bleeding and not just bruised all over. Also, that stance allowed for both piercing and slash strikes to be executed easily so it had a good attack/defense balance.

We had dinner and returned to the room after that. On top of Louise's desk was an envelope addressed to both of us, the sender happened to be Earl Lelouch Lamperouge and it detailed his findings on the Memories.

_Dear friends,_

_I am ashamed to inform that the lead I was following has been rendered useless. _

_I had managed to uncover the whereabouts of the merchant who sold me the Memory. However, by the time my subordinates and I reached his home we found him dead._

_Upon inspection of the house we found none of the Memories so we are to assume that either Fouquet said the truth and they had all been sold or that whoever killed this man did so in order to obtain the artifacts._

_I am terribly sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but rest assured that I'll keep searching for the Memories regardless._

_Farewell,_

_Earl Lelouch Lamperouge, Lord of Tarb._

After the reveal and despite my tiredness, I just could not fall asleep that night. So, while Louise rested peacefully in her bed, I decided to go have a walk and watch the sky as always, leaving Derf in the room. It was around midnight as I strolled down the Grounds and wandered into the section they had for tea time beside the dining hall.

What I found there were Guiche and Montmorency, they each had a glass of champagne in front of them and were about to make a toast, I decided to leave them be and walked in another direction just as they finished drinking it. However, it seems I made enough noise to be noticed as Guiche turned to face me.

I stopped and looked in their direction. Why was there a horrified look on Montmorency's face as if something horrible had happened? A look at Guiche told me all I needed to know because looking into his eyes I saw something I did not like one bit. Before I could react though, he leapt into the air and fell on me.

"Hawk, my dear!" He squealed as we fell onto the ground.

"What the…?! Guiche! What are you…?!"

"Hush, my dear." He said as he took my face into his hands as he blushed. "We'll be together forever." I was pretty creeped out right now, what the hell was going on?

"Get off me!" I kicked him off me and stood up while he rolled on the ground. Before he managed to stand, white powder started falling on him and he fell asleep with a loud snore.

I looked towards Montmorency. Her wand was raised so she had probably used a sleep spell on the guy. I sighed in relief as I tried to erase the memory of what had just happened and failed at it.

"Do you know what that was about, Montmorency?" She cringed at the question so I guess she did. "Care to explain?"

"Why should I explain anything to someone like you?!" She screamed. Yeah, I expected that. But I still wanted to know, especially if what had happened was to be repeated. I started thinking about what could be the cause of Guiche's behavior, why would a womanizer like him suddenly try that?

"He started acting weird after that champagne." I muttered with a hand to my chin. I then recalled all I had seen of the guy through the day, they were here for a reconciliation party of some sort and Montmorency had brought the champagne. "You caused this, right?"

"W-What?! How dare you accuse me?!" I sighed at her reply and flustered face, she was practically giving herself out.

"Okay, I'll just keep guessing then." I tried to remember all I had read in the Library, coming to the only thing that could have caused a situation such as this. "You used a Love Potion to ensure that Guiche would not go after any other girl after you two reconciled." Pretty extreme solution but after all I have seen of these two I was inclined to believe it. She cringed again, meaning I was right once more. "What's the antidote?"

"Why are you assuming you are right?!" She screamed with her face reddening even more. "Don't you know that creating a potion such as that is a crime?!" She covered her mouth after saying that.

"Montmorency, we heal him and no one will ever know you made that." I told her in all seriousness, understanding why she was afraid. "Understand that I don't want Guiche trying to kiss me for the duration of this thing's effects." From what I had studied in the Library some of these potions' effects could last well over a year and I'll be damned if I let what has happened tonight to repeat itself for that long.

"Alright." She sighed, knowing she had no choice. "But to cure this I need to go get a certain ingredient that I don't have right now. And before that I need to mix the rest of them so that they are ready by the time we get back." She walked towards the tower where her room was, leaving me to deal with the blond. "Meet me tomorrow after breakfast at the gates, we'll go get it then."

"Hey! At least tell me how long he'll be asleep!" I shouted, but the girl did not appear to hear me. With a sigh I picked up Guiche and took him somewhere where he wouldn't become the first human ice cream due to a cold night, mainly the inside of the dining hall. "At least he'll be warm here." I muttered as I sat him on one of the chairs. "Time to go."

I walked back to the room, regretting having ever left it that night, and got into my bed while trying to forget about Guiche trying to kiss me, and let me tell you, it was pretty hard to do that. I finally managed to fall asleep but what I found in my dreams wasn't what I expected.

I found myself standing in the middle of a swirling whiteness, small bursts of blue flame appeared here and there but they made no sound. I looked around the deserted place but I saw nothing.

"Where am I?" I asked aloud. I was still scanning the place, trying to find something, anything.

"You are before me." A male voice boomed as a figure covered in a black cloak walked towards me from the depths of the white light. "It was time to have a talk with my chosen, even if the timing seems slightly inappropriate."

"Your chosen?" I wondered what this stranger in black could mean and then it came to me. "Eternal!"

"Indeed." The cloaked figure responded. "Considering what you know about the Memories I assume you weren't expecting this at all, right?"

"No, not at all. Anything else I need to know?" I asked and he let out a chuckle as he walked towards me.

"Not really, just the fact that I've been improving your body ever since that first transformation." My eyes widened at his reply, well that explained a few things. But before I could ask about how or why he was doing that he continued talking. "And you are finally ready for the next step."

"The next step?" I asked him as I tried to discern his face under all the black cloth on him while we stood mere inches from each other.

"The next stage in my power... As it is now, your body can finally endure it. However, you still lack something." He gave out a sigh as he shook his head, like a father whose child is not yet as good as he wants him to be would do. "You need to find that before you are capable of reaching that stage."

"Something I lack?" I muttered, trying to understand what was going on. "I suppose asking you to be less cryptic and tell me straight is not going to work." He shook his head once more as he gave out yet another amused chuckle.

"You'll have to figure that on your own. Look within yourself, the answer lies there." He turned on his heels and walked away from me. "When you do find it, you'll be on the Path of the Ruler."

"The Path of the Ruler?" As my vision started to blur I couldn't help but wonder what he meant.

"Of course. After all, I am the Memory that rules over all the others, am I not?" And that was the last I heard of him as sunlight and warmth took me from my dream and back to the real world.

"What… was that about?" I yawned as I woke from my slumber, certainly a weird dream. But, just like the one with Katsumi, I just couldn't take it lightly. They could be my delusions and nothing more but something told me that wasn't the case.

I opened my eyes and stared at the blond hair in front of me… Wait, blond hair? A better look revealed the sleeping face of Guiche a few inches from my own. It took a few seconds for everything to sink in and the first thing I checked was whether or not I had all my clothes on.

Sighing with relief at the confirmation of all my clothing, I tried to get out of the bed only for the blond to embrace me with unexpected force considering his frail looks, not letting me go.

"You're not going anywhere without a good morning greeting." He said sleepily as he opened his eyes slightly and gave me a smile that might have worked on anyone of the opposite sex. "Here, for you." And he tried to kiss me as he blushed.

I decided to take a page of Shinjiro Aragaki's book and headbutted him as strongly as I could. That made him let go of me and roll on the floor as he caressed his pained front. With an annoyed grunt I stood up, that headbutt had been my only choice but it had been mighty painful.

"That's not the way to greet me in the morning, dear Hawkie." A shiver ran down my spine at the nickname and I had to resist the urge to throw him out the window.

"Tell me one thing, Guiche. How in the world did you manage to get in here?" I was pretty sure I had locked the door when I came back last night.

"It was fairly easy to unlock your window and a levitation spell was all I needed to get in." He explained with a pose that, once again, would have worked on anyone of the opposite sex, but all it was doing was increase my willingness to kick him through the window.

"Get out of the room." I spoke menacingly as I walked around him, to prevent us from falling on the sleeping form of my Master in case he jumped on me. "Louise isn't going to be happy to find you in her room."

"That's quite true, isn't it?" He muttered with a hand to his chin, slightly afraid, but then his eyes brimmed with determination. "But for you I'll endure anything." And he jumped on me with another blush covering his face.

Having seen it coming, I sidestepped to avoid it… and he fell through the open window, letting out a scream that ended when his body hit the ground. I then realized that he had just taken a free, five-story fall so I worried about whether or not he had survived. Luckily for me he was still alive and perfectly fine. He had probably used a spell to cushion the fall or something. He waved at me from the ground and I closed the window before he could get in again.

After quickly changing my clothes I woke up Louise and explained everything that had happened to her. I had to stop her from leaving the room to blow Guiche up for entering it while she slept and for doing that to her Familiar, love potion or not. After she calmed down she agreed to help out, mainly keeping Guiche off of me, as well as to keep the whole affair secret and accompany us to look for whatever ingredient Montmorency lacked.

Just as I opened the door so we could get a quick breakfast, I found Guiche standing right in front of me and ready for another attempt at kissing me. But before he could even start, a wand peeked over my shoulder and a mighty explosion sent him rolling down the stairs.

"Thanks for the save, Louise." I said as I dusted off my clothes from all the smoke. "It was much appreciated." I certainly did not need further encounters with the womanizer-turned-homosexual that ended in him trying to kiss me. I just hoped he was unconscious or else he would be troublesome to have around.

"You're welcome. Let's go before he tries anything again." And we exited the tower, leaving a whimpering Guiche behind as we made for the dining hall, even if he was a friend, after what had happened I just couldn't manage to worry about him. As I accompanied the pinkette to her seat before going to the kitchen and getting something for myself we spotted Montmorency who was hurriedly eating her breakfast. She looked like she hadn't slept much.

"I'll have her tell me the details. You can go on to the kitchen." My Master said as she took her seat in front of the blond water mage.

"Alright. I'll see you in a while." I responded and walked to the place where I was served food. I spent some time chatting with Siesta and Marteau, mostly small talk, and set out to meet Louise on the Grounds, she was waiting there along with Montmorency, three horses and a tied up Guiche.

"Oh, Hawk. I see you are back." The pinkette greeted me when she saw me approaching them, and Guiche started trying harder to free himself while muttering about what he would do when he was free. "We ran into a little trouble here but we've got it under control."

"I'm not going to ask about it. But can we shut him up or something? I don't want him bothering me the whole day." My answer came in the form of Guiche falling asleep due to Montmorency's spell. "How long will that last?"

"Until we reach the Lagdorian Lake." The blonde mage stated as she jumped on her horse. "Get him on the horse with you."

I reluctantly picked up the sleeping mage as if he were a sack and put him on my horse before hopping on it and following both girls outside the Academy. I spent the entire journey praying that Guiche would not wake up en route, I also asked a few questions to Montmorency about what it was that she needed from the Lagdorian Lake.

The Lagdorian Lake was a massive lake situated in Gallian territory. According to Montmorency, a water spirit lived in that lake and the ingredient we needed was a tear from it. On the way to the lake we were supposed to stop at a town but when we arrived we found it flooded.

Surprised about the fact, we looked on to the sunken city until Montmorency suggested we took an alternative path, riding through the forest until we reached the shore of the lake that now covered the entire town. Just as we dismounted Guiche decided it was wake up time. Nevertheless, since he was still tied up, all he managed was to fall from the horse and roll until he hit the water.

I shook my head as I sighed, watching the blond trying to avoid drowning in the shallow water was sort of funny but I didn't really want him to end up like that. After pulling him out of the water and avoiding another kissing attempt that ended in him hitting his head against a tree, knocking him out, Montmorency decided it was time to do what we came here to do.

"Robbin, I need you to contact an old friend." She told her Familiar as she punctured her finger with a needle and let a drop of blood fall on the tiny frog. "She should recognize me with this."

The orange amphibian croaked in response and jumped into the lake. After a few minutes of waiting, a geyser of water surged forth to the skies, signaling the arrival of the water spirit.

"Is that the Water Spirit?" I asked as the force of the water caused drops to fall on us despite the distance.

"Yup, that's her." Derflinger responded from his sheath. "Been a while since we last saw each other." I guess that meant the previous Gandálfr met this elemental back in the day, this kind of beings are immortal after all.

"My name is Montmorency Margarite la Fère de Montmorency." The blonde mage chanted with her arms spread open as we looked on in awe. "A water mage, descendant of the Family that forged a contract with you. If you recognize my blood, answer in a manner we understand!"

The water seemed to react at her speech since it stop behaving as violently and contracted into a form similar to human, a human woman to be specific, although quite larger than usual and made out of clear water that made you think she was made out of crystal.

"I remember you, Lonesome One." She stated, hovering over the lake. "I remember the liquid that flows through your body."

"I'm glad you do. Water Spirit, I need a favor from you." She said and after the Water Spirit bid her to continue she added. "I require a part of your body."

"I refuse, Lonesome One." Was the reply we got from the water elemental, and she seemed pretty adamant about it.

"Please, I beg you!" I shouted as I kneeled in front of the lake, Montmorency shot me glare but I did not allow her to interrupt. "I'll do anything you need, just help us." I was pretty desperate about it for obvious reasons, one day with Guiche trying to seduce me had been enough, and he had spent most of it asleep.

"Very well." We all sighed in relief. "You said you'd do anything, right?" I nodded in response, waiting for whatever task she gave me. It couldn't be worse than what had happened today. "I'm busy rising the water levels so I am unable to deal with the assailants."

"Assailants?" Louise asked in concern.

"Some of your kind are attacking as I do so. Eradicate them." She ordered, and her voice left no room for argument. "Do this and I shall grant you a part of my body."

I nodded again and stood, going back into the forest as the Spirit faded back into the lake. Louise and Montmorency followed me as I got hold of one of Guiche's legs and started to pull him along.

"Who'd do something as terrible as attacking the Water Spirit?" Louise asked deep in thought as we walked.

"If you ask me, anyone that lived here in this sunken village would like a try." I explained as I put the earth mage against a tree. "All we can do is waiting for them to appear while we guard the lake."

Two nods were all the reaction I got from them as I thought about how to catch the assailants red-handed. Waiting by the lake was as good an idea as any but it was massive, how in the world was I going to keep watch on all of it?

"But how are they capable of attacking a Spirit that resides at the bottom of a lake?" Louise wondered aloud as she sat down on the grass.

"A powerful enough wind mage could create a bubble and go all the way down into the water." Montmorency stated as she took a seat herself. "I'll have Robbin check on the lake along with his friends, that way we can find suspicious people more easily."

We sat there for hours, waiting from a signal from Montmorency's Familiar. While we did Guiche regained consciousness and tried to hit on me again. Needless to say, he ended up unconscious again after two minutes of speech. It was all he managed to do before Montmorency cast her sleep spell on him again, embarrassed of his actions and words.

"Any news from your frog, Montmo?" I had taken to calling her that while we waited, Montmorency was just way too long to keep repeating over and over.

"Stop calling me that!" She commanded with anger in her voice. "And no, nothing has been… Wait!" She stood up quickly, alarming a sleepy Louise who stood up immediately after. "He's found them. They're nearby."

"Good." I said as I brought out Eternal from the inside of my jacket. "I need to move after all the sitting around." I pressed the button on the Memory.

**ETERNAL!**

"Henshin."

**ETERNAL!**

As my armor materialized I felt something different, there was something new in there. Recalling the dream I had last night I tried to reach that something but to no avail. I guess what I was told was true. I still lacked something, something necessary to reach whatever it is that I have noticed. The sensation disappeared as soon as the armor covered my body.

"Where to, Montmo?" I asked with a smirk under the helmet, but she shrugged off the nickname and motioned for us to follow her.

We ran through the forest until we reached the last row of trees. Hiding behind one of them, we spied on the two cloaked figures standing beside the lake. One carried a big wooden staff that I felt I had seen somewhere and, just as the figure raised said staff, I shot out from my position and charged at them.

I was welcomed by a blast of fire from the other figure, and the fire felt familiar too, as if I had felt it before. I dodged the whirlpool of flames by jumping over it and resumed my charge, only to be welcomed by spikes of ice sent by the staff wielder. I blocked them with Derflinger as I kept going forward and I was about to hit one of them with Derf's flat side when a voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Darling?!" Shouted the tallest of the two cloaked mages, and under the light the moons I could see Kirche's face beneath the hood.

"Kirche?!" I asked in response as I stopped my sword from hitting. "Does that mean…" I looked at the smaller figure that was removing her hood, revealing a mass of blue hair I knew well. "Tabitha?"

The bluenette nodded as I lowered my sword. We had much to talk about, and I was about to start on it when something fell on me, something heavy.

"Hawkie~." Purred a male voice trying to sound feminine in my ear, and I did not need to see who it was, nor did I need to check the looks on both girls' faces to know what was going on. "You look so dashing in that armor, just like the first day. I have fallen for you all over again." He took my chin in his hand as I regained control of my body. "Let me show you how muUUUUUUUUCH."

That last part was him, screaming, as he fell into the lake due to me throwing him in there, unable to stop myself. The shock did not leave the faces of the two girls before me, even as Louise and Montmorency approached us, but, once they were close, Tabitha had managed to recompose herself.

"Explanation." She said with a severe look on her face. That word was starting to become her catchphrase.

"I was getting to that." I replied as Montmorency managed to drag the love-struck blond out of the lake. "Short version, Guiche drank a Love Potion and set his eyes on me when it took effect. To cure him we need a piece of the Water Spirit's body, but we can only obtain it by eradicating the people attacking it."

"I see." Kirche responded as she removed her hood and let her wild red hair fly. "And the people attacking the lake would be us two, right?" I nodded in response as I watched Guiche fall asleep once more due to his girlfriend's spell, just in time because he was about to jump on me again, and I swear I saw hearts in his eyes.

"Why are you attacking the lake, Zerbst?" Louise demanded in her usual, prideful manner.

"We are completing a mission on behalf of Tabitha's family." She explained, unaffected by Louise's attempt to accuse her. "It appears the Water Spirit has been rising the waters and engulfing crops and cities, so she was asked to put a stop to it."

"And so, it all falls on the spirit." I muttered as I grabbed Guiche's leg to move him as I had done earlier.

"We need to know the reason behind the rising of the waters." Montmorency interjected as we walked towards where we had met the spirit. "If we can solve the cause she will probably stop and return the waters to normal." We all agreed and continued on.

Under the light of the two moons, the lake shone beautifully. That same light was being reflected from the spirit's body as it appeared, answering Montmo's summons. It took a moment to observe us, taking in the increase in people and its voice rang with recognition as it spoke.

"Those two are the ones that attacked the lake. I commend you on stopping them." It said. "I can now keep searching for what's mine."

"Wait!" I pleaded, kneeling once more. "We have stopped them, yes. But more will come if you keep expanding the waters." The human figure made of water nodded, waiting for me to continue. I knew it was a desperate gamble but it was all I had. "Tell us what it is you are searching for. I, the Gandálfr, swear to find it and bring it back to you. In exchange, you'll return the waters to normal."

The looks on everyone's faces were of alarm and utter shock, except Tabitha's which remained more or less neutral, but that was not important at the moment. All that mattered right now was the answer the spirit gave to my petition.

"You do realize there's no way she's accepting your proposition." Louise started but she was cut off by the Water Spirit before she continued.

"I accept your terms." The crystalline figure replied, earning gasps of shock from my friends and a sigh of relief from me. "Gandálfr has already fulfilled a promise to me, I believe in him." She paused for a second before continuing. "The item I am looking for is the Ring of Andvari, a magical ring capable of giving the dead a semblance of life. The man who stole it goes by the name Cromwell."

"Semblance of life?" Kirche wondered aloud as a crystal bottle came out of the lake.

"In this vial is what you have come to obtain." The bottle floated through the air until it landed on Montmorency's hands "I shall be waiting, Gandálfr, for the return of my prized possession." And she dissolved into water again.

"How long is he going to be asleep this time?" I asked as we hopped on our horses, Guiche was going to be carried back by Tabitha on Sylphid's back, although they were going to stop by her family's home first to inform of the developments.

"Enough so that we get him back to the Academy, I applied a lot more magic than normal to that one, he should be asleep for more than twenty hours." The blonde water mage stated as she got onto her own horse. "We'll rest in an inn I know on the way."

And so we did, we reached the inn, got a couple rooms and spent the rest of the night there. After morning came, we got back on our way to the Academy, reaching it by noon. That was when one of the most disgraceful moments of my life took place.

We all gathered in Montmorency's room as she prepared the antidote for Guiche's ailment. Obviously, since we needed him to drink it, he had to be awake, which was proving to be pretty bad for my poor nerves. I had already tried to leave the room but he had managed, even in his tied up state, to open the door and follow me out.

Taking that into consideration, I had no choice but to stay and try to bear his attempts at seduction and his statements, I also had to restrain Louise from blowing the guy up, as satisfactory as that would have been to see in that situation, if the explosion messed with Montmorency's work we'd be in trouble.

Thirty tedious minutes later, the beverage was ready but we ran into one problem, a very big problem with blond hair called Guiche de Gramont and his unwillingness to drink it. We spent another half an hour trying to convince him, but to no avail. He refused every attempt, even when Kirche offered to give it to him mouth to mouth. If Lamark had heard that, he would have probably fainted due to his brother's refusal.

"Very well, you leave me no choice." I sighed as I prepared to degrade myself far more than I ever have, this display will forever be one of my most embarrassing experiences. I coughed a bit before starting to speak. "Guiche, my dear. Please drink this and I'll let you do whatever you want with me." I tried to imitate his poses and voice as I recited that piece of crap that should have never entered my mind, let alone left my mouth.

His reaction was faster than expected. He jumped on the beverage and swallowed it in one gulp without needing to use his hands, luckily for me, the effects were almost instantaneous.

"Now, my dear Hawkie…" and his voice stopped there, his eyes widening as he returned to normal and realized what had happened during those two days, even if he had spent most of the time asleep there were just too many things to forget about it easily. "WHAT HAVE I DONE?!"

I sighed in relief while the others laughed at his expression as he shouted to the setting sun. Even if I had had to embarrass myself to no end to accomplish this, I was finally free from his pursuit.

Louise and I returned to our room in good spirits, who could blame us after what we had gone through the last few days. That changed once we entered the room. Her expression became one of extreme seriousness as she set her eyes on me.

"Tell me one thing, Hawk." I feared the worst, and the worst came. "What is that Gandálfr thing you said to the Water Spirit?"

My mind raced, trying to find ways to avoid answering the question. I had decided to use the name because of Derf's familiarity with the spirit, since Derf only partners with Gandálfr it meant the water elemental knew about the legendary Familiar.

However, I hadn't prepared for its consequences, and even if I did manage to avoid responding, a quick trip to the Library might tell Louise all she needs to know, she had access to more books than I do since she's a student and I'm treated like a visitor.

Just as I was running out of time, signaled by my Master's whip making its appearance in her hand, the window burst open, revealing a hooded figure floating right in front of it. The figure in question wasted no time in getting in and closing the window behind her as she pulled down the hood.

"Am I interrupting something?" Asked the gentle voice of Henrietta de Tristain as her lavender hair came into view. She set her beautiful eyes on us, waiting for an answer with a smile.

"Not at all, Your Highness." Louise managed to get out as she kneeled and I decided to do the same. "To what do I owe the honor of your visit?"

"I'm here to ask for a favor." The princess responded, her voice filled with seriousness and her smile nowhere to be seen anymore. This was something important. "It is a mission that can only be entrusted to you two."

* * *

And thus begins the final arc of Season 1. Although it probably won't be up until next weekend, and that's the soonest it will be. I still have a few exams to go through.

You're probably wondering why I went with this instead of keeping it like the normal story-line, with Louise dinking the potion and all. I have two reasons for that. First one is that I just couldn't come up with a reason for her to get mad, at least one that made sense. And two: I wanted to do something different since that's what happens all the time. I recall someone saying originality was lacking in this section so let's see if I managed to change that a bit.

Keep sending ideas for the Dopants if you have them, none of them will be making an appearance until Season 2, so you've got time.

Once again, if someone found this chapter to be offensive, I apologize.

Thanks for reading and hope you liked it. Please review.


	11. S1 - Chapter 10: Secret Mission

Well then, Chapter 10 posted (And reuploaded because something went wrong last time I tried). Hope you'll like it as it marks the beggining of the end of this Season.

Thanks once more to everyone that read, followed, favorited and/or reviewed.

To my reviewers:

**Raximus**: Well, some people are sensitive about homosexuality, I just didn't want to piss anyone off. Glad you enjoyed it and hope you'll continue to do so with the next chapters.

**brave kid**: Keeping it up, hope you like it.

**Crimson Musashi**: I'm really happy you liked it so much. Henrietta's and Hawk's relationship will be getting more serious on Season 2, although they are going to have a couple moments in this and the two last chapters. Let's see what you think of this one.

**kenegi**: Glad you had fun with it, it was the main objective of chapter 09, to make people laugh. This one may not be as funny but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Hawk Magnus.

* * *

Chapter 10: Secret Mission

Henrietta was sitting on Louise's bed while we kneeled in front of her, her features like set in stone and her smile nowhere to be seen. This was the first time I had seen the cheerful princess so serious. Not only that, but she seemed ready to break into tears as she mustered the courage to tell us what she needed us to do.

"I take it you know of the situation in the country of Albion." We both nodded in response. I remembered the talk the Princess and I had about it back during the ball, realizing that this favor might have something to do with her cousin Wales. "The rebel army has named themselves the Reconquista. Reports say that they have managed to take over most of the country." She explained, making Louise look up to her with shock in her face.

"How is that even possible?" She asked, but the Princess shook her head, unable to answer the question.

"You also know that I am to marry the King of Germania to strengthen the ties of our alliance, so that we may count on them should trouble arise." Again, two nods were all the answer she needed to continue. "You must be wondering how these two matters are related, right?"

"I'll be taking a wild guess here, but… Does it have anything to do with Prince Wales of Albion?" I asked, and her features darkened, instantly making me feel like I shouldn't have spoken. Louise's glare also helped make me feel like that. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She said standing and walking towards the window. "Yes, it is related to him." She continued as she looked to the night sky. "I need you to retrieve a letter I sent to him. If its contents were revealed to the public, the marriage would fall through and we would lose all that we have accomplished. And I do not doubt that those people of Reconquista would use that chance to invade our country."

"A Love Letter." I muttered. That was only thing that could cause such damage in the form of a letter, a love confession. I sighed inwardly, why was it that the girl I had fallen for not only had to be married unwillingly to a king somewhere else but that she already had someone to love as well? I stopped that train of thought before it got too far, wallowing in self pity would do me no good. I was going to help her with this, once I had done that I could worry about the rest.

Having made my decision, I turned my attention once more to the scene in front of me, Henrietta was still looking out the window in silence but Louise had approached and kneeled closer to her.

"I apologize for asking this of you two, but I have no one else to turn to in this situation." Even if I couldn't see her face I could hear the tears in her voice and had to refrain myself from standing and embracing the poor girl so as to comfort her. I knew it wasn't appropriate in this situation, not to mention it could lead to a few unpleasant things… and explosions.

"Your Highness, thank you." We both turned our heads to Louise as she spoke. "It is a great honor to accept this mission from you. Rest assured that we shall accomplish the objective."

"Thank you, Louise Françoise." She responded with a sad smile, but at least it was a smile. "I'm glad you will help me with this." But just as she said that I heard something from the door.

We all kept silent as I approached the door and opened it fast. Tumbling inside came the figure of Guiche, hitting the floor hard in an unsightly manner with a yelp of pain.

"Hello, Guiche, how nice of you to drop by." I greeted with the all too familiar joke as the blond got up to his feet and Louise's face reddened in anger. "I did not know the Gramont family prided itself in its eavesdropping now, how the mighty have fallen."

"I overheard by accident!" He said as he rubbed his face, fearful of my Master's explosive temper and magic. "I just wanted to apologize for everything that happened but, when I heard what was going on, I…"

"You decided to listen in." I concluded for him with a sigh. "You'll have to ask her for forgiveness now."

"Your Highness." He kneeled in front of Henrietta who was taking in the resemblance he bore with Lamark. Sure she had seen him during the Exhibition, but not up close so she was now trying to discern the differences between both brothers. "I deeply apologize for spying on you, it is not in the conduct of a noble to do such things." Henrietta nodded at his words, being brought back to the real world by them. "I would like to ask you to let me, Guiche de Gramont, help you in this endeavor in compensation for my wrongs."

"You are Lamark's brother and son to General Gramont, are you not?" She asked and the Earth mage nodded at her words. "Both your father and brother have helped me a lot in the past, I trust you'll do the same." Those words officially meant that Guiche was part of the mission, much to mine and Louise's dismay. Although mine was because of the recent episode he and I had, I didn't want to be close to him more than necessary for a while but it was unavoidable now.

We spent some time discussing the details of our task. We would be leaving in the morning, two days from now. The Princess would send a bodyguard to help us out, a person that could be trusted with the secret as well. After a while, Henrietta left the room and we discussed our own preparations. Once that was done Guiche went back to his own room, leaving me alone with Louise and hoping she did not recall the question she had asked before Henrietta arrived.

Luckily for me, she yawned and decided she needed some sleep, but I knew that I had only delayed the inevitable and she made sure of warning me about it before her eyes finally closed. I had to think of a way to explain to her and that was what I had in my mind when I went up the stairs to the last floor of the tower and opened the window that led to the roof, it was my favorite place to think and watch the night sky ever since I brought a certain girl here a couple weeks ago.

A figure sitting down at the top of the tower turned its head towards me, revealing the face of the Princess under the moonlight. We looked at each other, none of us had expected to meet again so soon, and here of all places. After recovering from my shock I exited the small room in the top floor and walked until I was by her side.

"I take it you also have a lot of things in your mind." I stated as I sat down close to her, although keeping some distance. "It's good to know the place I showed you serves its purpose."

"It does, everything is so peaceful here." She replied with her eyes fixed on the twin moons and a small smile on her face. "It allows me to think clearly."

"Then it works for both of us." I then resumed my train of thought while observing the stars, wondering about which would be the best way to tell Louise about her possibly legendary powers. The only conclusion I managed to reach was that coming clean was the best way to handle this, but how would that knowledge affect her? If only I hadn't left Derf back in the room I could have asked him for help on this, and right now I didn't feel like leaving.

"May I ask what it is that troubles you?" A worried voice took me out of the depths of my mind, making me turn to look at the Princess who was eyeing me with worry in her face.

"It's nothing." She did not believe it, I could see it in her expression. I sighed and decided to explain what I could. I hated lying and she was Louise's best friend after all, I seriously doubted she'd use Louise as a political tool and maybe she had some ideas on how to approach this matter.

"It's about Louise. Isn't it?" She even knew what the source of the problem was, she really is amazing. I nodded and took a deep breath before starting to speak.

"There's a very high possibility that she's a Void mage and she has cornered me into telling her. I haven't yet, but she won't give up on it and I can only dodge the question so much." I looked back up at the sky after shaking my head. "The problem is that, if that information got out, it could cause enormous amounts of trouble and I'm not sure that she can keep it in after all the years of abuse due to her spells exploding, she'd surely like to show the world she's not a Zero as some call her." I sighed as I finished my explanation.

"It is indeed a worrisome matter." She replied with a sigh of her own, knowing the implications of having a possible Void mage around. "Problems keep piling up. I wonder if I'm worthy of my position since I don't seem to be able solve any of them."

"That's not true." I replied, and she looked at me with surprise in her eyes. "Believe me, where I come from we have had our share of awful rulers. One even tried to commit genocide, and he almost succeeded. The installations he used are still standing to remind us of the mistake that must never be repeated." I explained looking into her eyes, remembering the time my parents and I visited Germany, it had been a few days before the accident that took their lives. "However, the people love you. You do not try to harm them and you chase the nobles that do. You always try your best. I haven't ever seen a ruler as kind as you. I have no doubt that you are fit for rule this country."

"Thank you, Hawk." She said with a smile after my little speech, a genuine one at last. "It's the first time someone says something like that about me." She looked down a bit embarrassed and I fought down a blush at how cute she was as I looked up to the moons with a grin on my face, I had let out a lot of what I thought about her hadn't I?. "Regarding your issue, I think you should tell her but you should also explain why it must be kept secret, although Louise will probably realize that on her own."

"That's the conclusion I had reached myself." I replied without looking away from the sky. "I'll tell her tomorrow if she asks. Thank you for your help." I smiled at her and she replied by widening her own.

We stayed there for a while, looking at each other, I dare say we were having a moment but I'm not too sure about it, especially with how things were. Eventually, she broke eye contact and stood up. I did the same and decided to accompany her to her room since she was sleeping in the Academy today.

"I'd like to ask you something, Your Highness, if it's not too much." I replied as we walked through the grounds.

"What is it?"

"About Prince Wales, what kind of man is he?" I was curious about him, especially if he was indeed the one Henrietta had feelings for.

"Wales is a very kind man. He worries about his people more than he worries about himself." She explained looking into the distance. "He is very dear to me. We were together very often when we were younger. I think that's when I first noticed that he was different than the other nobles his age."

"Sounds like you two are as close as I thought." She turned in surprise at my voice, I guess I sounded a bit distant there. "You love him, don't you?"

She blushed, a lot, but fought it down in almost no time before nodding with a small smile on her face. I smiled too, she looked beautiful right now. I shook my head, she was already taken and I was not the kind of guy to go after someone else's girl, even if I couldn't get her out of my head.

"Shall we go?" She asked, taking me from the depths of my mind out into the real world.

"Yes, right behind you, Your Highness." We walked until we reached the room in question, it was the same one she had used the day of the ball.

"Thank you for keeping me company, Hawk." She spoke as we reached her door. "I needed that today but I did not want to bother Louise."

"It was my pleasure, Your Highness." I replied as I opened the door for her and let her in. "Have a good night."

"After our little chat, I am sure I will." She responded as she entered the room. "You sleep well too." And after a nod from me she closed the door.

I walked back to the tower feeling strangely happy, and I just couldn't pinpoint a good reason for it. I guess spending time with her just does that to me, once again it stung that she had someone in mind, and that king, but I seriously couldn't get her out of my head, or my heart. I sighed as I got in my bed, I was helpless and I knew it, but I could live with it. I yawned before closing my eyes and letting sleep take me to its depths

The next day arrived and I spent the day working with Derf on my moves, making sure I could handle him properly, even in Keyblade form, without transforming. As a Keyblade he was slightly heavier but after a few hours of training I learned to handle him well enough. Still, I had no idea how I would fare against someone who actually had a lot of battle experience.

"Are you going to tell her about everything, Partner?" Derf asked during one of my breaks.

"I have no choice, Derf." I replied as I wiped the sweat on my front. "She won't take no for an answer, and you know I hate lying. If Henrietta thinks Louise will keep quiet then…"

"Wait, you told the Princess?" He interrupted me surprised. "Why?"

"Because she asked and… I thought her advice would be helpful since she's Louise's best friend." I explained recalling the conversation last night and blushing when I remembered our little moment at the top of the tower. "She helped me make the decision so it's a good ending."

"You just couldn't say no to her, right?" I frowned at that and grabbed him, taking my stance again and resuming my training, swinging him wildly so that he would get dizzy. It was something I found out one day and whenever he teased too much I made sure to pay back. "Hey, come on! It was a joke! You don't have to get like that!"

"Training, Derf, I'm not listening." I responded and he cried out in mock pain, but decided to drop the matter.

Once night had fallen I took a bath to clean myself up and got back to the room, Louise was waiting for me there, dressed in her nightgown and ready to get her answers. I took a seat in front of her, prepared to reveal information that could be the turning point in this kingdom.

"Are you going to answer to my question from yesterday?" She asked with impatience in her voice and bringing out her whip, which left no room for denial.

"Very well. But what I tell you must be kept secret and not be told to anyone, not even Sir Wardes or your family are to know about what I'm about to tell you." Her eyes widened before narrowing on me as if I had said something outrageous, although I probably had. "The name Gandálfr is the name of one of Founder Brimir's Familiars." I explained and her eyes widened yet again, to incredible lengths I might add. "Now, if I am the Gandálfr, what does that make you?"

"Someone like the Founder… A Void mage…" She whispered in shock, she could deny it as much as she wanted but the Water Spirit had given proof of it when it had recognized me. "I understand, as you say no one must ever know about this. If they did it could cause an incredible amount of unrest." She took a deep breath. "Worst case scenario they'd force Her Highness out from the throne and put me in her place, or the church could declare a war to get their hands on me."

"That's the reason I did not tell you when I found out." I replied looking down to the floor. "I doubted you would like to be made a political tool."

"You acted as you should, the less people knowing, the better." She then proceeded to yawn, making me do so as well. "But if that's true, why is it that I just can't get a spell right?"

"You'll have to ask someone else about that, but maybe it's just a matter of channeling your element right or something like that."

"Ugh, whatever, I'll ask the Headmaster when we get back and be done with it." She grunted, knowing that she couldn't get more information out of me. "I'll go to bed now, I want to be ready for tomorrow."

"I'll do that too, after all that training I'm busted." I replied before another yawn took over. Today had been a tiring day and I had just taken off one of the things that made me uneasy.

And we both entered our beds. She fell asleep soon, although I noticed she had a harder time than she'd like to admit. She was probably spinning the matter inside her brain until exhaustion bested her. As for me, I was thinking about my other problem.

I had transformed today too because I wanted to test a few Memory combinations and I had felt that something again during the transformation. I had failed to reach it again and it only added to the many things that were now occupying my mind. After spending way too long on that subject I decided to save it for another day and let sleep finally take over, and it did, covering my world in black.

The first rays of the sun woke me from my slumber. I underwent my morning routine before waking Louise up and heading for a quick breakfast before leaving. We carried a change of clothes for the journey and a few provisions in case of need.

After joining up with Guiche and getting the horses loaded and ready we waited for the envoy from the Palace that was supposed to accompany us on this mission. While we were doing that, Guiche's Familiar, the mole known as Verdante, had approached us, according to the blond mage she, yes it's a female mole, wanted to accompany us.

"You do realize we can't take that Familiar of yours to Albion, right?" Louise was pretty nervous this morning and the issue with the mole wasn't helping, especially when it started sniffing the air and then jumped on her. "What is wrong with this thing?!" She shouted as she fell to the floor with the mole sniffing all over her body until she settled on her hand.

"It must be the ring!" Guiche realized when he saw it. "Verdante loves high quality jewelry."

The ring in question was something Henrietta had given us to prove our identities as envoys from her, it was known as the Water Ruby of Tristain, and we also carried a letter from her proving that, said letter also contained a message for Prince Wales.

What it said exactly was unknown but I could guess from what I knew about the lavender haired princess that it probably contained a petition for the young prince to escape his country and take refuge in Tristain. Considering how she treats Louise and how much she worries about every one she cares about, it wasn't too farfetched.

"Stop looking like you are in trance and help me!" My Master shouted from beneath the Familiar making me focus back on her, but before I could react, a gust of wind blew Verdante away much to the shock of its Master.

"Where did that come from?" The blond mage asked as he took out his Rose Wand and I put on the LostDriver. We scanned the area and I had Eternal ready to be used when we heard a beast's cry from the sky. Looking up we saw a Griffon descending upon us, on top of it was a man we recognized easily.

As the winged beast landed on the ground, Viscount Wardes dismounted gracefully and greeted us with a small bow before walking up to where Louise was and helping her up like a gentleman.

"I apologize for the sudden strike." He said with a smile as he held Louise's hands in his own. "I thought my fiancée was being attacked."

Guiche's reaction was priceless, in my case nothing happened since I already knew about their relationship. Louise's face flushed the color of her hair as the man lifted her in his arms and carried her to the Griffon, sitting her in front of him.

"You are quick to assume we are ready to go." I mentioned and the Viscount flashed another of his smiles.

"If you weren't, you wouldn't have been standing idly by when I arrived, right?" He replied, earning a nod from me as I hopped onto my horse.

We spent the whole day on the road, making a pause to rest and get something to eat. Since Wardes and Louise were both up in the air, I shared many hours of awkward silence with Guiche. None of us had recovered from the events a few days ago so starting a conversation was not easy and Derf had fallen asleep in the middle of the journey.

When we did talk, all he talked about was how awesome Wardes was, which I had little interest in since most of what he said sounded quite exaggerated. The parts that weren't already signaled the Viscount as one of Tristain's most powerful and skilled Mage Knights, as well as one of the best strategists in the kingdom.

I decided to ask for his help on my training, we were travelling together so I doubted he would refuse, he probably wanted to gauge the strength of his fiancée's Familiar too so there was little chance that he would say no.

Night fell by the time we reached the port city of La Rochelle, although it was a port situated in a mountain. Had I not spent so much time in the Library I would have been impressed by the fact that Albion was a flying country that could only be reached by traveling on an Airship. Not only that, but Albion's proximity to the continent varied depending on the closeness of the moons with one another. As it turned out, tomorrow was the day both countries would be the closest.

We stopped by an inn close to the port and got rooms. Wardes and Louise would share one while Guiche and I were supposed to share the other. Trying to appear unaffected by that part, I started to unload our luggage and surprisingly Wardes helped me out.

"I never thought I'd see a noble help out a commoner, much less a Familiar." I said as we carried the bags from the stable towards the inn. He just smiled knowingly, as if he expected such a reaction.

After we left everything in the rooms we decided it was time for dinner, Wardes explained to us how he and Louise became engaged as we ate. A sad story, it would appear not even her family accepted her as a proper mage, I hope that changes in the future.

"By the way, Hawk." The Griffin Corps Captain said as he sipped his drink, making me look at him instead of the steak I had on the plate. "After everything Louise and Lamark have told me about you I would like to ask for a spar with you. I want to know how good you really are."

Both Louise and Guiche coughed out what they were drinking as they looked at the knight in shock. They then looked at me as I thought about how to phrase my answer to his proposition.

"I would love to, Sir Wardes. I was about to ask the same thing of you, actually." That seemed to catch the man by surprise as his eyes widened slightly and caused our companions to cough their drinks once more. "You see, I have little experience against truly skilled opponents, I have always used my superior speed and power to compensate for that but I know that just won't last for long." He nodded with a hand on his chin. "After everything Guiche has told me about you on the way here, I think you could be really helpful in my training."

"It's decided then." He said as he stood. "How about tomorrow morning? I know of a place where we won't be disturbed."

"Sounds perfect." I replied standing as well and offering my hand for a handshake. He took it without hesitation, sealing our deal. After that we continued

"You have guts." Guiche told me as we walked back to our room. "Challenging one of Tristain's best knights like that."

"I didn't exactly challenge him, you know?" I replied to my blond friend, we were finally out of the awkwardness, although I still felt in danger by sharing a room with him. "I was just asking for a practical lesson." We entered the room, I was ready for sleep but Guiche stopped by the door instead of coming in.

"I think I'll go visit that beautiful lady I saw while we dined." He muttered with a dramatic pose and a rose in his lips. "It would be impolite of a Gramont to leave without a proper greeting."

And he left the room, leaving me to wonder what Wardes and Louise were doing. A look through the window told me all I needed to know since I could see both of them taking a night walk around town like a pair of lovers. I smiled at that, they seemed to be a happy couple, even if I had yet to see them kiss.

Come to think of it, hadn't Louise said that I had taken her first kiss? That meant that they had yet to do so, at least to my knowledge. I set Derf against the wall and entered my bed.

"Are you sure about this?" The sword asked from his position. "I don't like that guy one bit."

"You mean the Viscount." He grunted in response to my question, it was his way of nodding. "Why?" To tell the truth, there was something in the back of my head saying that he was right but I just couldn't find a reason to believe that.

"Dunno. Just a feeling." I decided to keep it in mind as I covered my body with the blankets, and after a few moments I was sound asleep.

* * *

_Louise was walking around with her fiancé, Viscount Wardes, Captain of the Griffin Corps and one of Tristain's most revered knights, and she was feeling overwhelmed about it. She had admired, and still did, the grey haired knight in her youth. It was no use denying that she had a crush on him when she was younger, which was the reason she had so readily accepted her arranged marriage to him._

_A month ago, she might have still chosen the man as her husband without a doubt, but it was that last month what made her doubt. The day she had summoned her Familiar might not have been the best day of her life, not only had she given her first kiss to a total stranger but she had been mocked by all her classmates and accused of having paid a commoner to play the part of her Familiar._

_Not the best of beginnings, no doubt, but things had changed the day after that, the day he had transformed and proved that he was as powerful as she had wished for. That had only been the start. _

_He had protected her from both bullies and monsters, he had helped her when he had prevented Derf's previous owner attempt to take her money in exchange for something totally useless in battle. There were more, and each and every one of them had made her admire her Familiar even more, until another kind of feeling had flourished. But on the day she had planned to see if she had a chance he had been assigned to guard the Princess, without Louise being consulted first , and she had met Sir Wardes again._

_Wardes had been as kind as he usually was, although a bit hastier, but that was probably due to the long time without seeing each other. They had danced the night away and she had been so occupied with it that she had not seen her Familiar and the Princess do the same._

_She had been surprised when Zerbst and her companions had pointed it out, asking him if he was into royalty. He dodged the question, something he almost never did, which also caught her by surprise._

_Then the events led to her second and third encounter with Wardes and that embarrassing episode of a love struck Guiche. She shuddered at the memory of the blond mage flirting with her Familiar, it was something she did not want to see again. There was also one thing she didn't want to see, and that was Sir Wardes or her Familiar getting hurt. They were both strong, no one could know how a fight between them would turn out._

_"Sir Wardes." She said out loud, making the man's eyes set on her own. "Why must you fight against Hawk?"_

_"It is actually a mutual feeling, I'm afraid." He explained as they walked back to the inn. "We both wish to test each other. In my case I want to see if he's as strong as rumors say and if he can use that strength to protect you properly. As for his reasons…" He paused for a moment, appearing to be deep in thought. "If I had to guess, what he said during dinner is part of the reason but I believe he also wants to see what kind of man if his Master's fiancé and how he behaves in a battle."_

_"I see." She was still pretty worried, especially in her state of mind. She was more or less in love with two men and they were going to fight each other, even if it was a mock battle it was still dangerous._

_"Do not worry, my dear Louise." He whispered in her ear. "I'll go easy on him."_

_That did not help Louise relax at all. All it did was make her worry more about both of them._

* * *

I woke up in the morning, ready for my match with Wardes. After a quick breakfast, we walked through the town, Louise following behind us while Guiche stayed asleep at the inn. I had spied a slap mark on his cheek so I take it he failed miserably yesterday night, either that or Montmo had learned how to teleport and the latter sounded highly unlikely.

Wardes led us to an ample alley, away from the most inhabited parts of the port city. I had to admit it, it was a great place to hold a match and not be bothered by anyone. Also to drag people in and commit a couple crimes but I decided to overlook that part.

"Well then… Are you ready?" The Viscount asked unsheathing his Sword Wand, it was different than Lamark's. While my friend's wand seemed to be made to cut, Wardes' was made for piercing attacks, it had no edge. He'll probably use something similar to fencing for close combat.

**ETERNAL!**

"Of course." I answered as I slotted the Memory in the LostDriver and activated it, triggering my transformation. "Henshin."

**ETERNAL!**

Wardes stood in his place, watching my armor form on me with interest as the process was completed. I had failed once more to reach whatever it was I felt and it was getting frustrating but I pushed it into the back of my mind and focused on what was in front of me at the moment.

"As impressive as I have been told." He applauded, and it ticked me off for some reason. "First move is yours." He said getting into his stance.

"Don't mind if I do!" I got in my own stance and charged forward, delivering a mighty thrust to his chest, but he easily parried it and directed it to the side before kicking me away and sending a blast of wind my way to speed my fall.

"Too predictable!" He shouted as I stood. "Try something else, and think before you act! Speed and power are useless if your opponent can see your moves from a mile away."

"Got a harsh teacher there, Partner." Derf said as I got back into my stance and started analyzing Wardes', looking for a weak spot or an opening I could use.

"No choice but to keep trying." I muttered as I realized that, in the alley, his stance was flawless. He was holding the sword wand just in front of him, allowing him to parry any attack coming from the front.

I decided to throw caution to the wind and jumped forward, unleashing a flurry of swings and thrusts on the Viscount, he either dodged or parried them all while chanting one of his spells.

Dodging my last slash, he pointed his wand at me and unleashed a tornado of wind at point blank range, sending me crashing to the wall and causing Louise to shout my name in worry.

"You are remarkably fast, far faster than any human should be in fact." He commented as he walked towards me, ready to be the one attacking now. "But you are nothing more than an amateur." He lunged for me as I tried to stand and unleashed a storm of thrusts with his wand. "Your attacks are stiff, your moves are predictable, your defense is lacking." He listed as I futilely tried to block his onslaught. "So stop going easy on me and show me your full strength!"

"You asked for it." I muttered as I managed to block his last thrust and countered with a wide horizontal slash but he avoided it by jumping backwards. My left hand felt like it was on fire as I inserted the Key Memory in Derf's slot, triggering his transformation.

**KEY! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

I dashed forward, closing the distance between us in a flash much to Wardes' surprise and thrust at him with all my strength. He blocked it with his Sword Wand but Derflinger's new shape did not let him redirect the blow, causing him to be dragged back by the strength of the attack. We both grunted with effort as we pushed forward, trying to overpower the other, and just when it seemed like I was about to push him back, lightning coursed through his sword, striking me and dropping me to my knees.

"Impressive." He complimented as he pointed the wand to my chest, signaling the end of the fight. "Had you managed to overpower me before I finished the spell, you would have defeated me." He sheathed his wand before continuing and I undid my transformation. "You are indeed as good as Lamark claims. I know full well that you did not display all of your abilities, probably out of fear of being unable to control them, there was hesitation in your moves."

"I will not deny that. One thing is freezing a golem like Lamark's or Guiche's, the other is freezing a human being, who may not survive after the attack." I replied wiping the blood on my mouth and checking my body for wounds, none of his thrusts had gotten through the armor but they had hurt a lot.

"What about the day you will have to do that?" He asked, drawing my attention once more. "You do realize that, if we fail and Reconquista triumphs over the royal family of Albion, Tristain will be their next target. Are you ready to use those powers of yours on the soldiers that invade our country? Are you prepared to kill the men that would threaten your Master?"

That question struck me like a shot in the gut, and harder than any of his attacks. He was right, sooner or later I'd have to fight a human to death, it was merely a matter of time until that happened.

"Let's go, my Louise." I heard Wardes say. "I believe your Familiar needs time to think on his own. Do you remember where and when we are to meet?" He asked me and I absently nodded. "See you then." And he walked away, taking a hesitant Louise with him, leaving me alone in the now truly deserted alley.

"You okay, Partner?" Well, not completely alone, I still had Derf here with me. I then realized he was still in his Keyblade form.

"I guess…" I replied as I took the Memory from his slot and he reverted to normal. "It's just that… he's right. I suppose I just didn't want to see it but, in a world such as this, I am going to end up having to kill someone one day." I walked out from the alley and into the town.

"Isn't it the same where you come from?" He asked curiously.

"As a matter of fact, killing, regardless of the reason, is considered a crime, at least in my country." I explained. "Of course, if your motives are justifiable, such as having been attacked or having caught the guy when he entered your house to rob you, you may get a more lenient sentence."

"Weird place, your world I mean." I couldn't help but agree with him, and considering the customs here, it had to sound pretty strange. "You should ease up on that, Partner, and make that decision when it becomes necessary." I nodded but I still couldn't take it out of my head.

I spent most of the day walking around town, checking every building that seemed interesting and chatting with Derf, until I met up with Guiche, he had come to take me to the port at Sir Wardes request. The Viscount and Louise had already gone there, carrying our luggage with them.

I had to admit I was excited to board an Airship, after all the _Final Fantasy _games I've played you can hardly blame me, but halfway up the massive stairs that led to the mountain port we found something unexpected.

A large mass of rock given humanoid form stood in our way. Some parts of it were metalized and on top of it stood the Metal Dopant. Looking down on us with its arms crossed over its chest.

"Oh, my. Long time no see, Hawkie." It greeted with a feminine voice I recognized despite its modulated tone. "Missed me?"

"Fouquet!" I snarled as I set the LostDriver on my waist and brought out Eternal from my jacket. "I knew you had escaped, but how in the world did you get another Memory? Hadn't you sold them all?"

"Did you really fall for that little lie of mine?" She asked with amusement in her voice. "Such a foolish boy, although it is the truth now, as of a week ago I have officially sold them all."

**ETERNAL!**

"Henshin!"

**ETERNAL!**

As the transformation completed I once more failed to reach whatever it was I detected, I had gotten closer but it was as if it slipped through my fingers, adding to my currently increasing frustration.

"Now then, let's get this rematch started." She shouted, and the Golem shot a punch in our direction with its metalized fist.

* * *

Chapter over. :)

Hope you all liked it. By the way, I have decided to keep doing the weekly update thing so, as of now on, Eternal Hawk will get a chapter every Saturday unless I inform otherwise. It gives me more time to schedule things and this way I can get into another projects as well.

Speaking of another projects, here's one of the things I'll be working on, this one is related to Familiar of Zero as well, with the help of **brave kid**:

* * *

_-Familiar of Zero: The Animtriex Chronicles._

_During his duel with Guiche de Gramont, Saito Hiraga picks up a stone to throw at the Golem the earth mage is using against him. He surely didn't expect that stone to be a piece of technology from a far-away planet that ended up attaching itself to his wrist and summon a powerful, human-sized, sentient combat robot known as an Animtriex to his aid, surprising everyone present. Now, with more of these beings scattered over Halkeginia and popping up everywhere, what does the future have in store for Saito and his Friends?_

* * *

That's the thing anyway, I have a few more summaries of these projects in my profile, along with a poll I'd like you to answer, it's nothing major but you'd be a great help if you did.

And speaking of help (God, I'm not shutting up today), I also want your help with something else. Actually, it's more like a game I have thought up. For every review this chapter gets (Until Wednesday 12pm), Wardes will be hit once in the next chapter (Repeated names and Guest reviews don't count). If you want to, you can add the type of blow you want him to receive in the review, but please don't just leave review that says _"I want Wardes to be kicked in the shin."_ and leave it at that.

Thanks for reading. Up next is Chapter 11: Eternal Oath and it will be here next Saturday. Until then, have fun. And review if you want the turncoat to get the punishment he deserves.


	12. S1 - Chapter 11: Eternal Oath

Finally, it took some time, effort and lots of words but it's done, chapter 11 is here.

This chapter has given me a lot of work, I had to write it thrice before I was satisfied with how it looked like, so I hope you'll enjoy it a lot.

Thanks again to everyone that read, followed, favorited and/or reviewed. Also, for those that asked for Wardes to get hit (or slashed) between the legs, I joined your requests into one, there are only so many hits there a man can endure, hope you don't mind.

To my Reviewers:

**brave kid**: Thanks as always for the constant support, and smashing... I'll be taking it literally just so you know.

**GammaTron**: For the Zone Memory you'll have to wait until Season 2, Blue Flare is quite close though. Unfortunately, Hawk won't be getting him in the nuts, but someone else will.

**Uchiha Gojira**: Well, I guess I can't just appeal to everyone, but the fact that this story is still in your favorites and followed must mean something. Hope you'll find something to like, either in this chapter or in future ones. As for your blow, I joined it with the rest of the attacks directed there.

**Crimson Musashi**: Here you go, I had to adapt your attack but I think you'll recognize it when it happens. There was only so much punishment a human body could take.

**Raximus**: Not much to say since I already PMed you about it, except thanks for reviewing. It's good that people question things sometimes, just in case I've gone astray or something.

**Wolfbane420**: Thanks, glad you liked it. I'm afraid I had to edit one of your attacks, but you'll recognize them both pretty easily I think. Hope you like it and enjoy the read.

**kenegi**: I didn't go for that with the Metal Dopant, sorry. As for your request, one hilt bash coming right up. Savor it.

**Kamen Rider Fan**: Nice nickname, might use it one day if you don't mind. I have plans for Fouquet in the future though so she'll get off lightly today. As for your guess, read the chapter and see for yourself.

**Nick terakidan**: I'm glad you like it so much, thanks for reading. As for your request I hope you'll like how it comes about.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Hawk Magnus.

Oh, and before I forget, I reccommend having some epic Kamen Rider music ready for the fight with Wardes. I'll leave which one up to you.

* * *

_Earl Lelouch Lamperouge was reading the latest report his men had sent about the situation in Albion, and he wasn't liking it one bit. Kallen had been very thorough in her explanations and they left no doubt that the royalists were on the brink of defeat, it would probably fall to the result of the next battle, if there was one at all. _

_He could only hope that the envoy Princess Henrietta had sent, which according to his sources was the Vallière girl and her Familiar, did their job well enough. Considering their successes so far, he wanted to think that they were perfectly capable of handling the matter, and they had Sir Wardes by their side. Given that scenario, there was little that could go wrong._

_However, Lelouch was having a bad feeling, and he was almost never wrong when he had one of those. A knock on the door got his attention and he stood from his chair to open it, finding his most loyal subordinate, Jeremiah Gottwald, standing on the other side with an urgent look on his face._

_Jeremiah was a tall man with deep blue hair and amber eyes who was about to be forty years old. He wore half of an orange mask on the left side of his face to hide a burn scar he had obtained during his time serving under Lelouch's mother. He was dressed in a noble suit that fit his muscular body perfectly._

_"My Lord, I have terrible news." He stated with his voice filled with urgency. "Rolo sent this a while ago, it contains information that could mean the downfall of this country."_

_Lelouch took the paper from his loyal servant's hands and scanned its contents, turning paler and paler as he did. His face turned into a mask of rage as he slammed his fist on his desk with as much strength as he could muster._

_"I can't believe it!" He shouted as he paced angrily around the room. "He was doing all this under my very nose and I noticed nothing, how could I be so blind?" _

_Jeremiah stood still in his position, waiting for his Lord to calm down, when he was in his infuriated state he did not listen to what others said, except for Lady Kallen, and now that she was away on a mission, on Albion of all places, there was little he could do but wait._

_"My Lord." He said when the Lamperouge family head slumped on his chair, visibly calmer but still in a bad mood. "What should we do? Do we report this to the Palace?"_

_"We do." He replied in a husked tone as he scribbled a letter to the Palace. "But we shall leave now for Albion." He stood from the chair and walked towards the door after handing the letter to his butler. "He's toyed with me, and that is something I shall never forgive. I will deal with him personally."_

_"Yes, my Lord." The blue haired butler replied with a bow. "I shall have your carriage ready as soon as possible."_

_"See to that, Jeremiah." Lelouch responded from the outside. "I'll spend some time with Nunnally before leaving. Send for me when it's ready." And his pacing echoed through the corridor._

_Jeremiah could only pray that they'd get to Albion in time, especially since Lady Kallen was still there, serving under Prince Wales in his Personal Guard, if the Earl lost her as well, there was no telling how he'd react.  
_

* * *

**KEY! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

**HEAT! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Derflinger changed into his Keyblade form before being covered in fiery red fire as I jumped over the giant fist and ran up to where Fouquet stood at the head of the massive Earth Golem. Guiche had jumped in the opposite direction to dodge the attack but he had yet to summon any Valkyries so I couldn't count on his help at the moment.

I slashed at the Golem's face with my sword, obliterating it and making the Dopant jump down to the ground to avoid being caught in the strike, whereupon landing she was surrounded by Guiche's Valkyries and began to fight them. The Golem's head regenerated faster than I expected, getting my attention, and he swung his arm wildly, making me fall from where I was.

I landed on my feet with a grunt and jumped back, narrowly avoiding the creature's last punch, and switched the Memory in the Maximum Slot. I dodged another of the punches by jumping to the side and hit the Slot.

**UNICORN! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Derflinger's edge crackled with lightning as I held him with both hands in my stance. I lunged forward to where the Golem's fist had buried itself in the ground and unleashed my Unicorn Rush attack against its arm, cutting it into tiny little shards of stone. It reconstructed itself in a matter of seconds though, and the Golem flailed it to strike me again making me dodge to the side so as not to get hit.

"That regeneration capacity is just too much. What do we do?" Derf asked before we heard a scream. I turned to see Guiche flying through the air towards me.

I caught the boy so that he wouldn't get hurt by the fall. A look at this face told me that Fouquet had had her fun with him while I wasn't looking, he had a couple nasty bruises on his face and blood trickling down his lip. All of his Valkyries were on the floor in pieces.

"Well, then. Have you had enough?" She asked playfully from her position in the middle of the destroyed bronze warriors, she was enjoying taking revenge on us, which made it weird that she let Louise through like she did, no doubt. "Because I have grown bored of this encounter and Reconquista doesn't pay by the hour."

She walked menacingly towards us. I charged at her but a giant, metallic fist got me before I reached her and shoved me into a wall. Third time in a day that happened, and it wasn't pleasant. I fell from the wall and hit the ground hard, letting go of Derflinger.

"Hawk!" "Partner!" Guiche and Derf cried out respectively, I wanted to raise an arm or something to imply I was alive but I just didn't have the energy, that attack might not have broken any bones but it had left me quite useless and wounded my head, I could feel the blood dripping inside the helmet.

"Seriously, waiting for you to show up was boring too." Did that mean Reconquista knew we were coming? How? As I pondered about this in my state I barely saw the Golem raise its fist to give what would be the final blow.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DARLING!" Kirche's voice echoed as a mass of flames rained down on the Golem before it could finish the job. I looked up to see Sylphid flying towards us and the fiery red head standing tall on the dragon with her wand raised. "Guiche, the same thing we did in the forest!" She ordered. "NOW!"

"Of course!" Guiche's voice sounded enthusiastic as he waved his Rose Wand and a storm of petals fell on the creature. The petals soon transformed into something black and liquid.

"My turn." The fire mage said before chanting a short spell and unleashing another torrent of flames down on the Earth Golem, the liquid on it burned upon contact with said torrent, increasing its effectiveness.

A sudden gust of wind picked up, making the flames swirl around the Golem in mad typhoon of fire that no one could stop, I guess Tabitha was the one responsible for it.

Under the combined might of the three spells, the metallic parts of the creature started to melt down, dripping on the floor, while the others were reduced to ashes under the astonished gaze of Fouquet. She had probably expected this one to be unbeatable, I'm glad to find out that she was wrong.

I gathered all the strength I had left and stood, I took a deep breath and ran towards the surprised Dopant while she was distracted and once I was close enough I inserted Eternal in the Maximum Slot and hit it once more.

**ETERNAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

My fist became covered in the fiercest fires just as Fouquet turned to look at me, even as a Dopant I could see the fear in her face as she cocked her fist and punched in my direction to try and stop me.

I dodged the strike that flew right by my head, making a whistling sound, before driving my fist against her face with all the strength I could muster. Her metallic body convoluted due to the strength of the attack and exploded outwards, releasing the Memory into the air. Fouquet's body fell forward and I caught it as it did, preventing her from hitting the floor, I had a lot of questions for this woman and I wanted my answers so giving her a concussion was not part of the plan.

I set her on the ground softly, taking her wand from her fingers before she could properly grasp it to prevent more trouble. As I undid my transformation and picked the Metal Memory from the floor, Sylphid landed by my side and Kirche jumped from its back, hugging me as I stumbled when I tried to get back up.

"Darling! Are you okay?" She asked worried about my state. No wonder, I probably looked pretty terrible even if the night hid away the worst of it. Wait a second… the night?

My eyes widened as I realized that the airship departed at sunset, meaning we had missed the time to board. Louise and Sir Wardes had probably boarded though, I doubted the Viscount would wait up if it put the mission at risk and the time we had was limited, although there was something in the back of my mind telling me something was wrong and it was tied with Fouquet somehow.

A grunt got me back to reality and I realized Fouquet was waking up. She looked at us and instantly started looking for her wand to do something but I waved it in front of her. She shot me a glare before trying to stand and grab it, but Guiche held her in place by binding her with stone cuffs like he did in the forest.

"Give me back my wand." She ordered as she tried to free herself.

"Let's make a deal." I replied sitting down on the floor in front of her while Tabitha brought a first aid kit out of who knows where and started tending to my wound. "You answer all of my questions and we let you go." Everyone gasped and Fouquet eyed me with suspicion, trying to see if I was lying. "You don't really want to go back to the Palace, right? After everything you've done they'll probably hang you without a trial this time. What would that accomplish?"

"Point taken." She responded while trying to find a comfortable position in her situation. "But how do you know that I won't lie again?"

"Because, if I find out you did, I'll track you down and let you feel how that last punch I gave you would feel on a human body" I spoke coldly, mainly because I meant what I said, and she gulped not wanting to experiment that. "I'm all for second chances but third ones are just out of the question."

"Alright, I accept. No point in lying this time around anyway." She sighed in defeat.

"Now, first things first, who took you out of the jail?"

"Viscount Wardes." She replied simply, and after a few seconds of looking at her carefully, trying to find any sign of lying, I dropped my head, realizing that we had been played ever since this mission began. She had absolutely no reason to lie and I knew it, plus it made sense she knew where to wait and she had mentioned Reconquista too. I tried to stand and go to the port but my friends stopped me before I could.

"You are in no condition to do this now, Darling." Kirche said as she forced me to sit back down. "Finish your questions and get some rest, we'll pursue in the morning."

"Sylphid is faster." Tabitha added, meaning that her Dragon flew faster than the Airship they had used so we had that advantage.

"I can only hope you are right." I grumbled as I resumed my questioning of Fouquet, tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

_"Do you think it was a good idea to leave without them, Sir Wardes?" Louise asked her fiancé in the room they shared on the flying boat._

_"It was the best we could do." He replied calmly with a bottle of wine in his hands. "Perhaps I was too harsh on your Familiar this morning. I probably made him doubt himself too much." He poured the wine on two glasses and offered one to Louise._

_"But…"_

_"If he recomposes himself he can always follow in the next ship, right?" The Viscount interrupted waving the glass so that she'd take it and she complied._

_"You are right, sorry about that." She apologized before drinking a bit. "I have come to care for him, even if his powers put mine to shame."_

_"That is not true, my dear Louise." She looked at the Griffin Corps Captain in surprise as the man put a hand on her cheek. "You have something other mages don't have, you are really special." She blushed at that, Wardes face was very close to her own and he was caressing her cheek. He was about to kiss her but backed away when she stopped looking at him in embarrassment and let go of her cheek._

_"You are really fond of him, are you not?" Wardes asked as he finished his glass._

_"It's not like that, Sir Wardes." She denied it with all his strength despite her feelings. She wanted to choose one of them, they had both been so kind to her and from the nobility point of view Wardes was the best choice, but there was that something about Hawk that attracted her too. "It's just that…"_

_"Do not worry about it, my dear, by the time this is over you'll choose me, I'm sure." He replied with a kind smile. "Rest, we'll be in Albion by dawn. I trust the Princess told you where you could find the Prince." She nodded before finishing her glass and entering her bed, she was exhausted and she felt lightheaded._

_She woke up the next day, ready to start searching for the church in the woods that Henrietta had mentioned when she had explained the mission. She had claimed that, if Wales had been cornered like the reports said, that's where he would hide._

_They walked around the forest, the local people helping them and giving them the directions they needed, until they reached their target. Upon entering it they found themselves inside a dark chapel, the only light in there was the one entering through the stained glasses._

_"It's empty." Louise muttered disheartened, had the Prince been found and made to flee?_

_"No." Wardes whispered and just as he did many armored soldiers came out from the shadows and surrounded them._

_"What is your business here?" Asked one of them, he appeared to be the leader._

_"I am Viscount Wardes, Captain of the Griffin Corps under Her Highness Princess Henrietta de Tristain, and I am here to accompany the ambassador she has sent." Her fiancé explained with calmness in his voice._

_"Ambassador?" The same knight replied with suspicion putting the tip of his Sword Wand in front of Wardes' face. "You should have come up with a better lie."_

_"It's not a lie!" Louise shouted bringing her hands from beneath her cape and showing them the ring in her hand. "Princess Henrietta asked me personally to meet with Prince Wales."_

_"That ring…" The knight leader muttered before removing one of his gauntlets, revealing a ring very similar to the one she was wearing. He put his fist out, the light purple gem in the ring facing in her direction. "Bring out your hand." He commanded._

_She complied after a bit of hesitation and put her ring in front of the other. After a couple seconds, both rings started shining very brightly, forming a rainbow between them. Louise gasped in surprise as the guards voiced their astonishment._

_"This is the Wind Ruby of Albion." The man in front of her explained. "When wind and water combine, a rainbow appears." He took off his helmet, revealing his face._

_"You are…" Louise managed to get out looking at the light blond hair and blue eyes of the knight leader._

_"Indeed. I am Prince Wales Tudor." The runaway prince responded with a smile. "I apologize for having treated you so rudely, ambassador." He looked at one of the soldiers. "Lady Stadfelt, take them to a room in the quarters so that they may rest. I'll meet with them properly after lunch."_

_The soldier took off the helmet, revealing the face beneath it, and nodded. It was a girl, older than Louise, with light red hair held in place by a crimson headband and azure blue eyes. She motioned for them to follow and led them down a corridor, passing through many doors until she stopped before one._

_"This will be your room for as long as you stay." She stated as she opened it. "I'll come get you to the Prince when it's time."_

_"Thank you, Kallen." Wardes said with a bow and a smile, knowing exactly who the girl before him truly was._

_"Shut it, Wardes." The woman hissed, she had always been easily annoyed by this man. "You know I don't like you, or the fact that you get so close to Lelouch."_

_"Afraid I'll steal your husband away?" Amusement was present in the Viscount's voice and Louise couldn't help but wonder what in the world was going on since she had never seen her fiancé act like that._

_"Forget it." She walked away briskly while muttering something about Wardes' family and his birth._

_"She really needs to learn from her husband and relax from time to time." The Viscount muttered as he shook his head with a wry smile. "She gets angry way too fast."_

_"Who was that?" Louise asked curiously as they entered the room and closed the door._

_"Lady Kallen Stadfelt." Wardes replied taking a seat. "Earl Lelouch Lamperouge's wife as of two months ago and his most trusted soldier and spy. She has yet to be introduced to the court so almost no one knows how she looks like, not many people were invited to the wedding either and I can count myself as one of the few that were."_

_"I didn't even know the Earl was married." The pinkette observed as she took a seat in front of her fiancé. "How could he keep that secret for so long?"_

_"Lord Lelouch is an expert at keeping and learning secrets." Wardes explained dismissively, although there was a smile in his face as if he found something funny. "There are very few things that escape him in this world."_

_They spent some time talking before Kallen knocked on their door and brought their lunch. After they had eaten Louise was brought to the Prince's office to deal with the matters at hand._

_"Well, then." Wales said as they both took a seat. "What is it that brings you here, Miss Vallière, as an ambassador for Tristain and Henrietta?"_

_"I have come here to give you this letter from Her Highness." Louise brought out the letter the Princess had given her, in which she explained the situation to Wales, and offered it to the Prince._

_Wales took the letter from her hand and opened the envelope, taking out the paper inside and reading what it said, his eyes betrayed no emotion as he kept reading the letter his beloved cousin had sent him, although he showed a brief smile a couple times. He sighed as he finished and left it on the table before standing and walking to a nearby drawer, looking for something._

_"May I ask, Your Highness, if the Princess asked you to come to Tristain in self-exile?" Louise asked the blond prince as he took out an envelope that also had the Tristain Royal Family Crest upon it._

_"It is beyond the authority of an ambassador to try and discern the contents of the missive he or she carries, Miss Vallière." Wales stated, dodging the question, as he gave her the letter she had come here for._

_"But…"_

_"This is not just a war between Royalty and nobility, and you know that, right?" Wales interrupted her, his tone was still gentle but it carried authority._

_"The Reconquista…" Louise whispered, remembering what Henrietta had explained._

_"Indeed. They are the ones manipulating the nobility and controlling this civil war. And I finally know who's leading these events." He sounded very tired for a second but his expression did not show it, he took her face in his hand, making her look at him. "As the Prince of Albion, I must protect my country... Even if it costs me my life." He let go of her as her eyes watered with tears. "Please, pass that on to Henrietta, along with this." He offered her the Wind Ruby._

_"Yes… Your Highness…" She replied weakly, knowing she wouldn't be able to convince him otherwise if the Princess and her letter hadn't been able to, and took the ring from his hands._

_She exited the room, which lead to an open courtyard, and closed the door. She stood there, looking down and pondering about everything that had just happened. She had failed the Princess even if she had managed to recover the letter. If only she were able to do something that would convince the Prince to accept the Princess' idea and go to Tristain in self-imposed exile._

_"So, is that the letter?" Wardes' voice got her out of her thoughts, making her turn in the direction of the voice. She gave a weak nod and the Viscount approached her. "With this, the mission is accomplished."_

_"Yes." She said in a depressed voice._

_"Louise." The Viscount mentioned her name with deep emotion as he kneeled and caressed her cheek. "I want to ask Prince Wales to join us in Holy Matrimony."_

_That got Louise to look at his fiancé's face, so close to her own, a deep blush appearing on her face and making it take the color of her hair. She shook her head to fight it down and think clearly._

_"Prince Wales? You want us to marry here in Albion?" Louise asked in shock, there was something wrong, Wardes had always been very patient on this, but since they met again at the Academy Ball he had been more pushy. He had asked her to marry him when they had gone out for a walk but, luckily for her, Hawk had interrupted the moment before she had needed to answer._

_"Yes, I'm sure he'll be delighted to do it. We are in a church after all." The Captain of the Griffin Corps said, and there was something in his eyes, something that unnerved her to no end._

_"It's too sudden." She shouted moving away from him. "I can't. We haven't even returned to Tristain."_

_"I'm afraid I can't let that happen." He whispered to her ear as he embraced her tightly from behind, even hurting her a bit and not letting go despite her pleas. "I need you… and the Reconquista does too."_

_"The Reconquista… Sir Wardes… You…" She struggled to get free but he was holding her strongly, it would take some time for her to manage that._

_"Don't think, my Louise… Just listen to me."_

_"Not a chance in hell. There's no way I'm marrying you after what you just said!" She snarled and it seemed to take Wardes by surprise since he weakened his hold allowing her to break free, she kicked him between the legs with all her strength so that he wouldn't follow her and tried to run, but someone stood before her and she had top stop to avoid collision. "Who…?"_

_"You are not running away, Descendant of the Void." He said with an evil smile as he brought up his fist and positioned it in front of her face, making her look at the deep purple gem in the ring he wore and she felt her control over her body falter._

_"Vo..Void? How do you know…?" She whispered as she lost all sensation, her eyes becoming devoid of emotion._

_"I'll be taking the letter. You know your part, right Wardes?" The man in priest robes said with a meaningful look to the Viscount that was in a very embarrassing position on the floor as he took the envelope from her hands._

_"Of course, Lord Cromwell." He replied, managing to stand despite the pain. He hadn't expected her to hit so hard. "I will see it done." And after a few seconds to recover he turned to knock on the Prince's door._

_Louise could only look on motionlessly as the events unfolded in front of her, she was unable to move or utter a word without being told to, and whatever came out of her mouth was what she was ordered to say by the man named Cromwell. She tried to resist as she was led to a chamber and dressed in a bride's dress, she tried to warn Lady Kallen about everything but her body just did not obey her anymore._

_And so, while the sun was setting, she stood beside her fiancé turned traitor and in front of the Prince her Princess loved so much. Kallen was standing close to him so she could only hope she'd react fast enough if Wardes tried something._

_"Bridegroom, Viscount Jean-Jacques Francis de Wardes." The prince proclaimed happily. "Do you swear before Brimir, our Founder, to respect and love this woman who will now become your wife?"_

_"I do." He replied simply, keeping his face solemn as he waited for the moment to do what he had come to do. The prince nodded in approval and looked at Louise._

_"Bride, third born daughter of the Vallière family, Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière." He continued the holy ritual, unaware of the Viscount's intentions. "Do you swear before Brimir, our Founder, to respect and love this man who will now become your husband?"_

_Just as Louise's mouth opened, against her will, to give a positive answer, the door to the chapel was kicked open, making an incredible amount of noise that directed everyone's attention to it. _

_"Your highness, get away from that man!" A voice exclaimed. "He's a member of Reconquista!"Everyone gasped at the accusation and looked at the young man at the door in shock. Everyone except Wardes, who saw in it the chance he was looking for and unsheathed his sword in a rapid move and stabbed Wales in the chest._

_"You… You were with… Reconquista?" The prince muttered in surprise, no wonder since the Viscount was supposedly one of the most loyal knights in Tristain._

_"Wardes!" Two voices cried out, filled with hatred and anger. Snapping Louise out of the spell as she finally recognized her Familiar's voice, but Wardes reacted fast._

_He sent a quick whirlwind towards Kallen before she managed to charge at him, making her crash onto the floor. Then he turned to the source of the steps at his back and raised his sword to block the oncoming attack. The blow, however, was far more precise and strong than he expected, making him go into a sword lock with the brown haired boy in front of him._

_He noticed the bandage on his head. He had probably been hurt when Fouquet had stood in his way. His clothes were also torn and ragged, even the leather jacket he was so proud of, making him look more like a beggar than anything else. He also noticed that the boy's left hand was shining brightly._

_"Wardes." He said his name with so much venom he could have killed a Griffon with it and looked at him with so much rage in his eyes that, if looks could kill, the Viscount would be disintegrating right about now and atom by atom. "I'm going to kill you. You are not getting out of here alive."  
_

* * *

I broke the sword lock and followed with a rain of slashes similar to the one I used in my Unicorn Rush attack, he blocked each and every one of them but the position he was in hadn't been corrected yet, I still had some of the advantage.

"What in the…?!" He managed to get out between blocks. "How are you doing this?!"

"You fooled Louise! You fooled me! You fooled Lelouch, the Princess and all of Tristain!" I screamed at him as he kept parrying, ignoring his questions. He was grimacing, knowing that there was something wrong with the way the fighting was going. "But that wasn't all, you had to go further than that, didn't you?!"

"What are you implying?" He asked, I was keeping him moving, moving away from Louise and the Prince, and not letting him cast spells, not even short ones. I had an advantage I couldn't allow myself to lose.

"You had to go and kill the most important person to the woman I love!" It hadn't taken much for me to realize what it was I felt for the Princess. I knew I loved that girl, it wasn't just a crush or anything of the sort. And thinking on how she would react when she was told what had happened here was enough to send me over the edge and into a raging state I hadn't experienced for over a year.

Wardes was shocked momentarily by my answer, a chance I used to try to get a hit in, I bashed his skull with Derf's hilt, stunning him momentarily and then thrusted with all my strength towards his chest. He recovered fast enough to try and deflect it, but I still nicked his shoulder with my attack, drawing blood.

The bastard jumped back, landing between the benches and getting into a fight with the many guards that were finally reacting to his deed. A gust of wind slashed his other shoulder, I turned to see the Prince of Albion with his sword wand raised, despite the hole in his chest he had managed to hit the man that had so gravely wounded him.

"Your Highness!" Louise screamed as we both approached the fallen body, I knew without a second glance that the prince wasn't going to last long, and it was my fault as much as it was Wardes. "Save your strength, we'll…"

"There is nothing to do about this, Miss Vallière." He got out between coughs. "I know full well the state I am in."

He turned his head in my direction just as a few of his guards flew through the air, dead due to one of the Viscount's wind spells. Wardes mumbled a short incantation and sent lightning in my direction.

"Partner! Use me to block it." Derf shouted and I did what he said. The lightning hit the talking sword before being absorbed into him and he started to shine, making me look at my blade in awe. "I just remembered how to do this. This is what I was lacking!"

"Listen to me…" Wales whispered as his soldiers got Wardes' attention once more. "What you said just now, was it true? Do you really love her?" He didn't have long to live so I decided to come clean.

"Yes. I fell for her in our first meeting, and every time we met again I could feel that those feelings just became stronger." I replied in all seriousness, knowing I meant every word. "I'd fight to death for her."

"Then make an Oath to me." He whispered back, barely audible over the screams of his guards dying in Wardes' hands as he tried to throw another spell at us. "Will you swear to be her Shield and her Sword in the ordeals to come?"

"This is swear." I held Derflinger with both hands, and blocked Wardes' spell before it hit us. I brought out the Eternal Memory as I held Derf with one hand. "I will protect her… Eternally if I must!" And I hit Eternal's button as the Prince took in what would be his last breath with a weak smile on his face.

**ETERNAL!**

"And my first job will be to gut this turncoat before returning!" I shouted as I inserted the Memory. "Henshin!"

"I'll entrust her to you… Hawk Magnus." He whispered almost inaudibly before exhaling and closing his eyes. He moved no more after that.

**ETERNAL!**

The usual tune played out as the fiery red flames and white particles engulfed my body for all to see, but there was something different about it. I could finally reach it, that something, and as I did I felt my body filling with power, enough to bring Wardes to his knees with barely any effort.

Upon a flash of the red gem I had on the helmet, the swirling flames changed color, from fiery red to azure blue, and so did my gauntlets. A long, black cape materialized itself on my shoulders and lines of Maximum Drive Slots appeared on the armor. Four on my right arm, six on my left thigh and ten on the frontal part a harness on my breastplate while four more were on its back, counting the one on the belt and the one in the Eternal Edge, a weapon I had now access to, that made a total of twenty-six slots without counting Derf's.

I dismissed the blue fires with a gesture and held Derflinger in my right hand as I twirled the dagger known as Eternal Edge in my left, inserting the Metal Memory in its Slot and activating the Maximum.

**METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

When I tried out Metal on Derf it transformed him into a replica of the Buster Sword so I guessed that it would also lengthen the Eternal Edge in a similar way. The edge of the weapon grew in size until it was about a meter long, black and incredibly sharp. The way it looked like reminded me of the Engine Blade but this one was lighter, I decided to name it Eternal Blade.

"Looks like you're going to dual wield, eh Partner?" Derf asked impressed by his new companion.

"It will make it easier to give that piece of shit double the pain." I replied pointing at the traitor with my newest blade, he was astounded by what was going on but still managed to recompose himself and get back into his stance. "Get out of here, Louise!" But the pinkette was still frozen in place, staring at Wales' body.

"I'll protect her!" A feminine voice said and after a fast look to see who it was I decided to trust her immediately. If Lelouch Lamperouge existed I was not surprised to find Kallen Stadfelt did too, and she was a woman of her word after all, more so if Lelouch was involved. "Give that bastard what he deserves."

"Will do." I got into Roxas' stance for when he used two Keyblades before charging at Wardes at inhuman speed. I was in front of him faster than he ever expected me to and slashed at him with both swords. He brought his Sword Wand to block the attack and it was sliced apart by it, making an X-like cut on his chest, although it was little more than a flesh wound.

"Yahoo! I'm as sharp as the good old days!" Derf shouted happily. "And my new brother-in-arms isn't slouch either!" He was probably referring to the Eternal Blade.

I followed with a thrust at Wardes face with my newest weapon, he barely dodged only to get hit with an upwards slash from Derf, he jumped back in time to avoid the worst of it but my sword slashed across his face, taking his left eye out.

The traitorous Viscount jumped back with a cry of pain, landing a couple meters away from me. He tore off what was left of the upper part of his uniform and brought something from a pocket in his trousers with the hand that wasn't covering his lost eye.

"Like hell I'm letting you!" I screamed, recognizing what he was about to use, and charged once again, striking him with another cross slash.

**BIRD!**

My attack hit nothing because the Bird Dopant flew into the air to avoid it. I turned around and held both blades in front of me to stop his claws from ripping me apart. The Bird Dopant was a deadly foe with the ability to fly, which gave him a big advantage over me, he demonstrated it by dodging my counterattack.

"Not so confident now, are you Hawk?" The monstrous creature laughed from the air as he prepared for another attack. "You have gotten stronger with that new armor, no doubt, but your moves are still lacking when I can keep up with you." He flew towards me at top speed and I narrowly avoided being hit by his blades, but I couldn't manage to hit him in retaliation. "The way things stand, you cannot hope to defeat me." He stood on the air with his arms crossed waiting for an answer.

"If you really think I have any doubts about going all out on you anymore you are sorely mistaken!" I threw both my swords towards him, he nimbly dodged them but that was only the first part of the plan. I inserted a Memory in the Maximum Slot and hit it.

**LUNA! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

I shot my left arm forward and it lengthened as if it was made of rubber, grabbing the Dopant's leg and bringing him to me as it retracted back to its normal length. Blue fire surrounded my right fist as I readied my best punch and hit the monstrous bird square in the face when he was close enough, his beak broke into pieces and the feathers on his face were burnt. He plummeted to the ground with a cry of pain, breaking many of the benches in the process.

I ran to where he was trying to stand, hitting him with a knee in the stomach. I then punched him upwards and kicked him in the chest and knocked him back.

"Not so cocky now, huh?" As I advanced on him, inserting Ice Age in the Maximum Slot, he tried to slash at me with his right claw. I grabbed it with my left hand before it hit and hit the Slot.

**ICE AGE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

I directed the icy energy towards him, freezing him on the spot, and broke the claw. From inside the ice Wardes gave out a cry of pain but no blood gushed out from his newest wound.

"I'm finishing you, here and now." I said as I switched Ice Age for Eternal in the Maximum Slot and hit it.

**ETERNAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

I jumped into the air, turning around like a drill, and drop kicked the ice statue he had become, hitting him on the chest as a tornado of blue flames spiraled around me. He cried out in pain when the ice broke and he was hurled towards the wall, breaking all the benches in the way, and hit it, falling on the floor with his body burning and crackling with lightning. I jumped landed and walked away from where he was.

"Now… Enjoy your Hell!" I struck Daidou Katsumi's pose for the catchphrase, my right thumb pointing to the ground, as the Bird Dopant exploded with such force that it damaged the building and destroyed all of the stained glasses and a few columns. The Memory flew in my direction and I caught it before searching for my weapons and going to get them.

I picked up my swords, removing the Metal Memory, and stored the Eternal Edge in Eternal's pocket dimension before sheathing Derf, his sheath was still the beneath the cape. I then walked towards the figure of the Viscount, who was kneeling on the floor back in human form. He managed to stand, looking at me with disdain. His wounds had been closed due to inserting the Memory but his eye had not been healed.

"Defeated by an amateur, such a disgrace!" Just as he said this, the church started to tremble and a large chunk of rubble fell in front of him, more pieces fell on him and he let out a scream of terror.

"We have to get out of here!" Kallen shouted as she carried Louise to the door. I turned fast enough to see another chunk of rubble falling on them and dashed to get them out of the way. Before I reached them though, a white metallic being blocked the incoming rocks, protecting both girls with its body. When the dust cleared I recognized it instantly, even if it lacked both the land-spinners and the cockpit.

It was about four meters tall, made out of white metal with golden lining. Its face was made out of gold and had emerald eyes that flashed with green light. The creature in front of me was almost identical to the Lancelot Knightmare Frame.

"Kallen, are you alright?!" Lelouch's voice boomed from the exit. "How is everyone else?"

"We're fine, Lelouch!" The redhead shouted back with happiness in her voice. "We just need to get out of here."

"The Lancelot will cover you from the rubble! Get out as fast as you can!" He commanded and we all obeyed, coming out into the night outside as the church finished crumbling behind us. Kallen jumped into Lelouch's arms when she spotted him and buried her head in his chest.

"I hope he's been crushed under the rubble." I muttered to myself as I undid my transformation.

"That makes two of us." Kallen replied while she got out of Lelouch's embrace. "Although I would have preferred to kill him myself."

"This marks the fall of the Albion royal bloodline." Lamark said from his Griffon, startling me. "What are you so surprised about? Who do you think brought Lelouch here?"

"I was in a hurry, and there was no way I would wait until they readied an airship." The raven haired Earl explained with a smile before returning to his serious face. "We have to get out of here fast. The Reconquista must be close by and will probably come see what has happened."

"They have the letter… The Prince is dead…" Louise's voice was full of shame and sadness. "I failed Her Highness… It's over…" She fell on her knees. No one said a thing, and no one noticed Kallen walking towards Louise and lifting her up by the neck of her shirt.

"The hell's over!" She shouted angrily, making us all look at her. "So we failed once, big deal! We'll get them back for it next time and…"

"Kallen, stop!" Lelouch ordered, and the red haired woman complied immediately, setting Louise back on the ground. "There's no need to go that far, Miss Vallière is the one that has suffered the most today, let her down."

"I'm sorry. I think I lost it for a second." She apologized, and Louise gave her a weak nod.

"We better get moving." I suggested, getting everyone's attention. "We can discuss things when we're back on Tristain." Everyone nodded at my idea.

"Let's go back then." Lelouch agreed with a weak smile. While we were splitting into groups to decide who rode which of our transports, so to speak, he approached me. "I heard Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth got in your way." I nodded, worried about what he would say. "Why would you let her go?"

"We made a deal… and I keep my promises." I explained. "Plus, from what I learned, I had a feeling she didn't really like it in Reconquista, I highly doubt she'll join up with them again."

"I see." Lelouch appeared deep in thought. "You wouldn't happen to know where she's going, right?"

"All I know is that we left her on Gallia." The raven haired Earl nodded at the information and walked towards Lamark's Griffon, where the owner of the creature and Kallen waited for him, ready to mount.

"Shall we go, then?" I asked my friends, and they all nodded, some more enthusiastically than others.

The flight back to Tristain was a silent one, except for Louise's sobs as she cried herself to sleep. I could feel the stares of the others on me, probably because of what I had shouted there in the middle of the church. I'm pretty sure I was loud enough for it to be heard outside.

We landed for a moment after reaching Tristain's borders, saying our farewells and then flying in different directions. It was way past midnight when we reached the Academy. I carried Louise to her bed and just as I covered her with the blankets she spoke in her sleep.

"I'm sorry…" She sobbed. "Your Highness, it's all my fault…" I caressed her hair until she seemed to relax and then got into my own bed.

"You're wrong Louise." I whispered as I closed my eyes. "It's not your fault… I gave him the chance he used. The fault lies with me." I fell asleep shortly after that depressing thought.

* * *

And here it is, Chapter 11 is over. Hope you had fun with it.

It's a bit depressing at the end but I wanted to make it known that despite unlocking Eternal's Blue Flare form things are pretty grim for Tristain with all they have lost today.

Next chapter will be here on Saturday again, unless something major comes up of course, it will be Chapter 12: The Dragon of Eclipse and what it will cover you probably already know although it will have a few surprises in and it's the point where I'll truly start deviating from how things were in the anime (more than I already have.).

On another note, I think the fight with Wardes has been one of the hardest ones for me to write, mainly because I wanted to make it good and I hope I succeeded. Did I? Only you people can tell me if I did so please review about it.

Thank you for reading.


	13. S1 - Chapter 12: The Dragon of Eclipse

Here comes chapter 12, ready for you guys to read.

Thanks to everyone that read, followed, favorited and/or reviewed.

**brave kid**: Well your wait is over, the chapter is here. Enjoy.

**Kamen Rider Crimson**: Well, thanks. I'm real glad you enjoyed it so much, here's the next one. Waiting to hear from you.

**Raximus**: Glad you liked it, there are a couple more Code Geass characters left but they aren't relevant plot wise, they are just there and will be introduced at the end of the Season. As for how I do it, I'm not sure, I just let my imagination loose and it does the job. XD  
Here's hoping you'll like this one too.

**KadoyaOkami**: Sorry about the depression factor, it will still be here for a little while though. As for the LAncelot appearing, the explanation is simple. Any Knightmare Frame appearing in this story will be one of Lelouch's Golems, Lelouch is an earth mage just like Lamark and Guiche and the Knightmares are his Golems.

**gh152**: As grateful as I am, that spot is already Hawk's, that part of the plot I'm keeping. Thanks for the offer but it just couldn't be. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

**Jetslinger**: Well, people in Tristain have no inkling of Japanese culture, even if there are Japanese descendants living in Tarb I doubt the language was passed down, Siesta had no idea what was written in her Greatgrandfather's tomb after all. But if you're worried about Lelouch's signature Knightmare, the Gawain appears in this chapter, and in a few Seasons perhaps Hawk will tell Lelouch about the Shinkirô.

**Rider Cure**: You'll know Accel's fate on the first chapter of Season 2. I can tell you now that there won't be Kamen Rider Accel here, yet that Memory will have some very good uses, just you wait until next Season.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Hawk Magnus and the Reconquista Soldier that appears in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 12: The Dragon of Eclipse

_The morning after the death of Prince Wales, Olivier Cromwell entered the ruins of the church that once was the last stronghold of the royalist force accompanied by one of the most powerful soldiers in the Reconquista organization. He walked through the rubble at a calm pace, scanning his surroundings in search for his two priorities while the man behind him lazed around, looking at everything with a bored expression on his face._

_A grunt got their attention and they turned to see a grey haired man coming out from beneath a pile of stone, Cromwell smiled evilly as the man once thought to be the most loyal knight of Tristain crawled towards him with visible effort._

_"Sir Wardes, I am so glad that you are still alive." Cromwell regarded the man with a smile while his bodyguard tried hard not to burst out laughing._

_"I am lucky to be alive." He replied, as he tried to stand, managing to keep himself straight with a lot of effort. "Had that rubble not blocked his way I am sure I would be dead, those eyes were not the eyes of someone who's bluffing." Not only that but he had been extremely lucky that no rock had fallen directly on him, he had even manage to find a way out of the many that surrounded him._

_"He got you good, didn't he?" The other man laughed maniacally as he pointed at Wardes' lost eye and scars. "That's the birdie for you, always with a surprise or two in his sleeve. A word of advice, never piss him off too much or you'll be in for a world of hurt, although you already know that."_

_"Fearsome man, isn't he?" Cromwell commented as he kept scanning the area, ignoring the increasingly annoying laughter from the bodyguard at his side. "You wouldn't happen to know where Prince Wales' body is, right?"_

_"It should be close to the altar. That's where I killed him and I doubt he was moved or taken." Wardes wondered for a moment why they'd need it but decided to ignore that. The priest had quite a few weird hobbies from what he knew._

_"He could still be crushed and unrecognizable, you know? The whole place fell apart after all." The soldier chuckled causing Wardes to glare at him. They had never been on good terms since they met two weeks ago._

_The three men walked to the altar stood, half destroyed but still beautifully crafted, easily finding the Prince's body and causing Cromwell to chuckle like a madman._

_"Well, then. Let us test the true powers of this ring." He held the ring in front of the fallen body and it shone with faint purple light. _

_As the light bathed the dead body, its skin started to recover its normal color and the heart started beating again. After a minute, Prince Wales opened his eyes and regarded the men in front of him, giving no sign of emotion._

_"That's…" Wardes couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice as the formerly deceased prince stood in front of him. He had known Cromwell's ring was a powerful tool but he didn't know it was that powerful._

_"Indeed, the power to bring back the dead and bind them to one's will." Cromwell explained grinning madly as he looked at Wardes. "The ultimate power conferred by the Ring of Andvari." He then turned to regard the undead young man. "Now then, Prince Wales, we have much to do. Follow me."_

_"Yes, Lord Cromwell." The resurrected prince replied mechanically and without emotion._

_"And now we have a zombie prince on our side." The soldier chuckled again in amusement as he walked in the direction the other two went. "Whatever's going to happen is going to be freaking awesome."_

_The former Viscount followed them all, he had chosen his path and there was no looking back. The Reconquista were his future and Tristain would be his to rule, with or without Louise at his side._

* * *

Two days after we returned from Albion, I stood by the door leading to the royal chamber, which meant Henrietta's room. Louise was inside, reporting the situation to the Princess, and I could hear them both cry from where I was, making me want to do so as well.

No matter how I looked at it, I had given Wardes the opportunity he needed, had I not acted so rashly there might have been another way and the Prince would still be alive. I lost myself in my self-pity until the sound of a door opening got me out of it.

Louise came out of the room, wiping her eyes and sniffing. We looked at each other for a moment before breaking eye contact. Things had gotten very awkward between us the last two days, not only with Louise, but with Kirche as well. My confession was the reason, no doubt. Tabitha still acted normal and Guiche insisted in helping me out, but I had flat out refused on that.

"She wants to see you." Louise said in a very low tone and for a moment I feared she had said more than she should. "I didn't tell her anything, don't worry."

I nodded severely and entered the dark room, the only light inside was the one of the two moons shining on the sky, illuminating the figure sitting on the bed, trying her best not to break into tears.

"Hawk…" She whispered in a hoarse voice full of sadness. "Louise told me you heard Wales' last words like she did, but that only you could reveal them to me." I looked down to the floor, wishing to be swallowed by it, before kneeling in front of her.

"First, I want to apologize." That got her eyes to widen, revealing the redness in them. She must have been crying a lot. I looked down to the floor before continuing. "It was my fault the Prince died, if I hadn't entered the church like that and kept calm…"

"Please, stop." She interrupted me with a broken voice and tears running down her cheeks like a stream. "I beg you, stop apologizing. Louise… you… Earl Lamperouge, all of you saying that it was your fault for not realizing sooner or other reasons, it's not going to change anything."

Silence filled the room, being interrupted only by her sobs as she tried to calm herself, I reddened in shame, I had done the worst and I kept messing it up even more. Just how stupid could I be? I wallowed in those thoughts, biting my lower lip, until I noticed she had stopped crying and looked ready for me to continue.

"The Prince asked me to make an Oath." I explained, thinking about it, and I then realized he had known my name despite us never meeting. "He asked me to be your Sword and Shield in the ordeals to come before passing away. I intend to honor that promise."

"I see. That's very much like him, worrying about others until the very end." There was a very sad smile on her face. "I told him about you, you know?"

"That would explain why he knew who I was…" It made sense now, that was the reason he knew who I was.

"In the letter I gave to Louise… I told him about the ball at the Academy. I wanted to tell him something good in between all of the bad news. It just didn't feel right to send something that only contained disgraces and pleas." She explained, her tears returning to her face as she hugged herself. "I wanted him to come back here, to be safe, to be by my side… And it was all taken away by the ambition of a bunch of madmen."

She gasped for a second as I embraced her, putting her head on my shoulder so that she could cry to her heart's content. I had acted on impulse, unable to keep watching her cry in front of me anymore, it just didn't feel right.

"I'm sorry, but as a person that cares for you, as a friend, I cannot bear to see you like this." I whispered to her ear, racking my brain for reasons that would not reveal my feelings, this was not the time or the place for that. "But this is all I can come up with." I admitted with a sigh before continuing. "Let it all out, I'll be by your side and help you as best I can. I swore to do it, and I will."

She sniffed for a second and cried, she cried for a long time as I held her in my arms, her warm tears running down my shoulder as I tried to help her calm down. We stayed like that for a moment after she stopped, I didn't want to let go until I was sure she felt better and she made no attempt to break away.

"Thank you. I needed that." She muttered while still in the hug, and she seemed to be better than before. "It's been a long time since someone did this for me."

"It was nothing." I said letting go of her and she pulled away. "Is there anything you want me to do?"

"I want you to rest." She replied with a genuine smile at last, but unfortunately it did not stay for long. "Everything is going to become pretty hectic here and, in case of war, we'll need you and your powers."

"I'll be there to help." I replied standing in front of her. "I promise."

She nodded and motioned for me to leave the room. I complied with her unspoken request and exited the chamber, finding Louise waiting by the door, her eyes watered and her face slightly flushed.

"Is there something wrong, Louise?" I asked her, worried.

She denied it strongly with her head and walked towards the exit of the Palace, I followed her after deciding to let her be. We had decided to stay at Scarron's inn as clients because it was too late to go back on horseback. As soon as I entered my room I got into the bed and fell asleep, it had been a tiring day. It was then that I felt as if I was falling into a bottomless pit. The fall stopped soon and I opened my eyes to find myself in the white space once more, standing right in front of the caped figure that I knew to be Eternal.

"Welcome back." His voice was filled with amusement, as last time. "You finally reached it, didn't you?"

"Two days ago, yes." I replied, knowing what he was talking about. "What was it that I lacked? I still can't figure it out."

And yet the transformation remained, every time I transformed now I turned into the Blue Flare Eternal, no incomplete form anymore. It was a good thing, but I also worried that I had absolutely no idea about what had triggered it, I had simply made a decision but that just couldn't be it… or was it?

"Is that so?" He chuckled at my words. "So intelligent for some things and so foolish for some others, you are certainly one of a kind."

"You are not going to give me an answer, right?" I then looked around as my own voice echoed through the white space.

_I will protect her… Eternally if I must!_

"There's your answer." Eternal said with satisfaction present in his voice. "After all, a ruler needs someone to protect. Even Katsumi was like that, although he lost sight of it all in the end."

"He wanted to protect his mother, his companions and Mina." I thought aloud, realizing what this being meant.

"Yes, although after losing the girl and with all the side effects of the NEVER project he lost sight of everything. A true pity, he was such a wonderful vessel for my powers."

"Speaking of which, what happens now?" I asked him, wanting to know. "Is there any more power to unlock from you?"

"There is, yes." He admitted but shook his head. "But your body can't handle it yet, I'm sure you know that."

"The Strengthening Armament Mode, right?"

"Yes, when you unite the powers of the twenty-six Memories, the power of the King." He opened his arms to pose grandiosely. "But there's still a lot of time left before you can handle the Strengthening Armament. Your body is not ready for it, and even if it was you don't have the Zone Memory to trigger it."

"How long is that going to take?" I asked curiously, I knew I had overpowered Wardes last time but who knew how powerful the next guy would be. And besides, if I got surrounded by a bunch of Dopants things would be hard anyway. I needed as much information about my powers as possible.

"A couple months at the very least, redirecting the energy from those Runes of yours is doing the trick quite nicely but, as I said, it takes time." He said pointing a deep blue finger to my left hand. "That is the main reason I only allow them to activate in situations you believe you need them, such as when you jumped on that Wardes guy two days ago, they provide a most wonderful boost to your strength, agility and stamina, although it has a time limit."

Well, that explained why I had been able to hold my own against him, apart from taking him more or less by surprise and hampering his moves and spells to limit his effectiveness in battle.

"Speaking of limits, what's mine now?" Last time I tried a Triple Maximum I ended up unconscious for about half a day or so, even with the boost, which I now recognized as that burning sensation in my left hand.

"You should be able to handle four Maximums at the same time without too much trouble right now, even without the power of the Runes." He brought up his blue hands and showed as many fingers as he mentioned. My eyes widened as I pondered the combinations I could try out now. "Five would drain you quite a lot and six would take your consciousness for about an hour after unleashing the energy. Beyond that, I do not know how you'd end up, if you go too far you could die or end up in a permanent coma."

"You're being awfully helpful today, why?" I asked the cloaked figure as he walked away from me, ready to vanish after having said his piece.

"War is on the horizon." He replied without turning to face me, my vision was blurring as he spoke. "I can't have you overexerting yourself and dying on me now, can I?" And I woke up after that.

Taking in my surroundings, I remembered where I was. After a yawn I changed into the spare clothes I had brought and knocked on Louise's door. The pinkette was already awake and dressed, and still refusing to look at me in the eye, so we got on our horses and went our way back to the Academy, reaching it by lunch time.

After a quick meal I visited Colbert to see how he had advanced in his investigations on the Memories, as I entered his workshop I detected a smell I never thought I'd find in this world, the smell of gasoline.

"Ah, Hawk." Colbert said after noticing my presence, he seemed busy. "How have you been?"

"Hello, professor. I've been well, my injuries are healed and I feel as good as ever." I replied with a small smile and he gave me a nod at my answer. "By the way, what is this smell?"

"Dragon blood." My eyes widened at his reply, taking in the many implications of what he said. "Long ago, two dragons unlike any others ever seen flew through the skies of Tristain." He explained, taking my shocked expression as curiosity about the matter. "One of them disappeared and the other landed somewhere close to Tarb. I managed to get some of the blood it shed back then, it cost me a lot, and I'm working on replicating it."

"I see." I did not know why he'd do that but I supposed it was okay. I then remembered that Tarb was the name of Siesta's hometown, she had said so herself on the way back from Mott's mansion. I'd ask her about this story later on because I had a lingering suspicion what Colbert said was not all that happened. "I came to get my Memories back."

"Of course, just a moment." He set the vial containing the gasoline on his desk and searched through the drawers until he found them and set them on the table. "I have been checking the differences between them but I'm afraid I haven't found much. I lack information on this matter."

"I'm afraid the inner workings of the Memories are not something I know much about either." I explained as I got the Memories into their pockets.

"Do not worry about it. I have found out very interesting details about sealing magic into items, that alone is enough." He looked at me for a second, as if he was thinking very hard about whether or not to do something. "Would you lend me your belt one more time? I have been rereading my notes on it and would like to check a few things."

"How much time do you need?" I didn't want to be separated from it for too long but I trusted the teacher enough to lend it to him for a while, he had gained that amount of trust.

"I'll give it back at the end of the day." He replied hopefully, and I decided that I could spend a day without it. "I am going on a trip to find this dragon I told you about tomorrow so I won't keep it for long."

"Very well." I left the LostDriver on the desk. I guess I'm not practicing any new finishers today. Oh well, some other time I will. "I'll be back for it after dinner. Have a nice day, professor."

"Thank you, and you have a nice day too." He replied as I left his workshop.

I walked up the stairs and found Louise on the way outside, she had gone to report the situation to Old Osmond, and she probably used the occasion to ask a few questions about V. We looked at each other before she tried to walk away. I dashed forward and grabbed her arm, preventing her from leaving.

"What are you doing!?" She screamed instantly and set her pink eyes on my serious brown ones.

"We need to talk, this can't go on and you know it." I replied and practically dragged her to the Academy Grounds despite her protests.

"Okay Louise. I know you are not exactly comfortable around me right now, but we have to work this out. We are Master and Familiar after all and..." I was about to continue, try to reason with her, but she interrupted me with a question that took me completely by surprise.

"You'd rather be _her_ Familiar, wouldn't you!?" She screamed with tears in her eyes and decided to take my silence and shock as a yes. "Then go and do so, you're fired!" And she stomped away, or rather tried to because I didn't let her.

"Will you at least listen to what I have to say for once?" I pleaded, knowing I was risking being blown up but this really had to stop. "Look Louise, I know you've been through a lot these past days, you were almost married against your will." She shivered at the memory and looked down, I let go of her at that moment. "But we need to work this out, the sooner the better. We can't be swayed by this, not now when working together is the most important thing considering the situation the whole country is in."

My Master took a deep breath after my little speech and I patiently waited for her to calm down and give me an answer. Hoping it would be a good one. She looked at me in the eye and this time she did not look away after ten seconds. That was a good sign.

"Very well. You are right, we do have a situation in our hands." She walked to the tables that were set for tea time and took a seat. "I spoke with the Headmaster about what you told me, about me being a possible Void mage."

"What did he say?" I asked taking the seat in front of her with a small smile, glad that we could at least hold a conversation again. God knows these last two days have been very weird for us both.

"He confirmed it. The reason my spells always explode is the fact that Void magic is incredibly powerful and destructive, it requires a lot more chanting and concentration to harness the power properly."

"So very true." Derflinger said from his sheath. "Void girl, you are on the road of legends now, be sure not to mess up."

"Who are you to say that to me?" She asked with a twitch of her brow at the nickname Derf had come up with.

"The previous Gandálfr's creation and the Founder's companion in their travels." He replied simply and matter-of-factly, causing the pinkette's eyes to widen in disbelief and look at me for confirmation. I nodded to her unspoken question, making her eyes widen even more.

"What else did you find out?" I asked Louise, taking her out of her shock.

"Not much more, he didn't know how to help me with the Void spells, he said I'd find them in due time."

"That man really knows quite a lot." My sword complimented, well he was right, Old Osmond was knew far more than he let on. He was just playing the fool most of the time. "Are we training today, Partner?"

"Sure, I want to try something else first." I picked him up and strapped him on my back once more. "See you later, Louise."

"Wait!" She said standing and with determination in her eyes. "I'll go with you and see if I can practice some spells, maybe I can make stronger explosions or something, I have to get ready for the worst."

"That's the spirit, Void girl." Derf shouted from the sheath again, making Louise glare at him again, she definitely didn't like the nickname. "So, what are we trying out, Partner?"

"You'll see." We walked all the way to the Vestri Court and I unsheathed him as Louise took a spot a few yards away and started casting, making her first explosion. I took the Bird Memory from my jacket and showed it to my partner. "Ready?"

"Sure, show me what you have in mind." I inserted the Memory in his Slot.

**BIRD! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Derf started to shine in my hands, so brightly that I had to let go of him to cover my eyes. Once he stopped doing that, I opened my eyes to find something incredible and yet exactly what I had expected, or rather wanted, to find.

"Partner, why am I floating?" Asked Derf in his new form, he looked like a metallic eagle with its wings and tail made out of blue steel blades and big enough for me to ride on top of it. "Wait, I'm moving… That's new…"

"Louise, you wouldn't happen to know if there's a mirror nearby, right?" I asked my Master, who looked like she could faint after witnessing the transformation.

"I'll bring you one." Siesta said from a distance, making us look in her direction. "I saw the light and got curious about it."

"If you'd please, and thanks for the help." And with that she left to get the mirror, coming back in no time with on in her hands, it was now Derf's time to be surprised.

"Awesome! Now I can move on my own and look dashing while doing it." He was pretty excited about it. "Does this have a time limit or will it be like that Key-thing, Partner?"

"Don't know, you'll have to stay like that and see how long it lasts." In the Key Memory's case it we couldn't really measure it, Derf stayed like that for over twenty-four hours, we tested it one day to make sure that it wouldn't shut down in the middle of a fight. "By the way, Siesta. I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" She smiled at me sweetly, like she always did.

"What do you know about two dragons fighting close to your hometown a long time ago?" I asked, recalling Colbert's story. Siesta and Louise looked at me wide eyed before the maid recovered and smiled.

"Right, I did not tell you, did I?" She said with a small smile. "My great grandfather supposedly came from another world on one of those dragons." My eyes widened at her words.

"He what?!" Louise asked as I thought about what she had said, that would make her great grandfather a Japanese, which would explain why she looked so much like one.

"I was told it happened during an eclipse, two dragons came from the direction of the eclipse and flew over the town for a while." She explained, she was making an effort to recall how the story went. "Then one of the dragons turned back and disappeared into the eclipse, the other tried to do the same but it failed and landed close to the town. That's the one my great grandfather was on, the villagers found him and decided to let him live in the village."

"And what about the dragon?" I asked curiously.

"He and the villagers hid it in the forest, my great grandfather told them that it was asleep and wouldn't wake up unless it recovered something it lost. It is now our family heirloom." She replied. "Although I have never seen it."

"Louise, would you mind if we took a trip to the countryside?" I asked my Master who looked at me in surprise. "I'd like to check this so-called dragon, I've got a feeling it will be useful in the days to come."

"I will accompany Professor Colbert to where it's hidden because he wants to see it too, we're going tomorrow." Siesta interjected happily. "You can come too if you want."

"I'll tell Colbert tonight, I have an appointment with him after dinner." I said and she nodded before walking away to resume her duties. I looked at Louise and she nodded too, I guess she was also curious about what all this entailed. "Now then, back to training."

"How are you planning to train if you have no weapon? You can't transform either, you left the belt with Colbert." Derf pointed out, and I smirked at him.

"I do have a weapon." I concentrated for a moment and a burst of blue fire erupted in my right hand, once it disappeared, the Eternal Edge was there. "I discovered this yesterday by accident. Pretty useful, huh?" Derf nodded using his newly acquired head.

"Well then, let's see how you fare against me." He shouted and flew in front of me, taking the eagle version of a battle stance. I took the Metal Memory from my jacket before leaving it on the grass to avoid it being cut, we had fixed it a day ago and I definitely didn't want to have to do it again.

**METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"Don't go easy on me Derf. I have to be ready for what's to come." I said as I took my own stance, firmly gripping the black Engine Blade replica, I was lucky it was a lot lighter than the real one, and we started to train under the careful watch of Louise, until she walked away a few steps and restarted her own training.

* * *

_"You know, Tabitha?" Kirche Zerbst said as she walked along her friend down the corridor. "I'm tired of acting so stupidly around Darling. What kind of Zerbst am I if I can't steal a guy from the Royal Family?" The bluenette simply nodded without taking her eyes of the book. "So I'm after Darling again, and I need a plan to have him look at me. Do you have any ideas?"_

_"Present?" The wind mage said with a look at her taller friend._

_"That's a pretty good idea but what should I gift him?" She brought a hand to her chin, thinking about the multiple possibilities. "I know, how about a noble title? You can buy them in Germania and if he wants to get close to the Princess he needs those." She then started getting carried away, about how she'd use the gratitude and become a mistress and then climb up until taking him for herself until she was interrupted._

_"I need your help!" Came the shouting voice of Guiche from the other end of the corridor. He stopped in front of them, panting for air as Kirche was brought back to reality. "I need you to help me convince Montmorency that I wasn't out flirting with girls but that I was helping save the kingdom… even if we failed miserably at it."_

_"No depressing." Tabitha commanded, hitting him with her staff._

_"Very well, you are right. But will you help me?" He caressed the bump on his head, wincing in pain._

_"If you help me with a little something here, we might." Kirche replied smiling. "Do you know about any treasure we could claim here on Tristain? I need the money to buy Darling's title."_

_"Treasure, huh?" Guiche repeated deep in thought. "I think Lamark said something about a very valuable artifact in a cave near Tarb last time we talked, the Dragon's Raiment or something like that, would that do it?"_

_"Let's go check it out." Kirche jumped happily. "We'll vouch for you when we get back." And they both walked away. "You're coming too, right? What sort of Gramont would you be if you let two ladies travel on their own?"_

_"Hey!" The blond mage cried as he followed them, resigning to obey. "Alright, I'll go. But, if there's any money left after buying that title I keep it, I need a gift for Montmorency." Both girls nodded, accepting the terms. "When are we leaving?"_

* * *

Well, my clothing ended up torn and ragged, but it was worth it. I've learned a lot about the importance of dodging today, and I have to admit Derf is a very good teacher, he corrected a few mistakes on the stance too and it is now easier to attack and counter so it was a pretty productive session.

"You are getting better, Partner." Derflinger said as he flew by me, seems to enjoy moving on his own and, after six thousand years of being confined in a sheath, I can hardly blame him. "You'll hold your own perfectly in no time, and sorry for the wounds."

"No worries, Derf." I replied as I got my jacket on after a bath and a change of clothes. "They are just scratches and are properly bandaged so no problem. Now it's time to get something to eat and after that we'll go to inform Colbert that we'll be accompanying him too."

"Sounds good. The Void girl went on ahead, didn't she?" He asked as we went in the direction of the kitchen and I nodded. "By the way, can you take this thing out? I'm tired of moving on my own."

I removed the Bird Memory from the back of Derf's neck and he changed back into a sword, embedding himself into the ground. I picked him up and sheathed him again and he sighed, relaxing.

"I didn't know moving was so… exhausting. How do you manage to do that all the day?" I chuckled at his question and kept walking towards the kitchen without answering.

After a good meal, both Louise and I walked to the tower where Colbert had his workshop and knocked on the door just as I had done this morning. The bald mage let us in, although he was in the middle of his research so we had to wait a bit before he could pay enough attention to us.

"Here you go." He said as he gave me back the LostDriver. "It was most enlightening, I might be able to replicate this device in due time, although the Memories are out of my reach. I find no way to replicate their power no matter how much I look into it."

"I'll lend it to you again some other time if it will help." I replied, putting the belt back into its pocket, and he nodded. Having a few more Riders around wouldn't be a bad idea, and Lelouch would make a fine one. I found myself imagining Lelouch in his Zero armor from _Nightmare of Nunnally_commanding an army of Knightmare Frame-like Golems across the landscape of Tristain, it would certainly make any enemy flee in terror, especially if he laughed as he pursued them.

"Professor Colbert, we would like to join you on your expedition tomorrow." Louise's voice got me back to reality and to the matter at hand. "We are curious about this dragon and would be grateful if you let us accompany you."

"But of course, the more the merrier." Colbert smiled warmly at us, anyone wanting to learn more was okay in his book it would seem. "We'll be leaving a little after sunrise, meet me at the gates then. Is there anything else you need?"

After a chat with Colbert about belts and Memories we set out for the tower where our room was. Louise face was darkening as we approached it and, once we were in she looked at me in the eyes with a weird expression on her face.

"I want to apologize for what I said this morning." She said, switching his look to the floor. "I wasn't thinking."

"Don't worry about it." I replied, glad that we had more or less gotten back to how we were before the incident with Wardes. "I hold nothing against you. You've been through a lot these past days so it was understandable." I scratched the back of my head as I spoke. "So, while we're out in Tarb, we can take it as a little vacation, to relax a bit after everything that's happened. What do you think?"

"It'd would be good to relax for a bit." She replied opening the door. "I will not deny that." She undressed as I turned to look the other way and put on her nightgown. "Sleep well, Hawk."

"You too."

We both slipped into our beds to rest so that we would be ready for tomorrow. I hoped I was right with my suspicions as to what this dragon truly was. I had no idea if there were connections to other worlds besides mine on this place, as far as I knew Siesta's great grandfather could be from another Earth entirely, but the explanation she had given as to why the dragon stopped moving and the smell in Colbert's workshop meant that, unless dragon blood did smell like gasoline and a man of Japanese descent from another world knew how to ride such beings, we would find a plane of some sort there. I fell asleep as I thought about that.

After waking up and a quick breakfast we got into the carriage Colbert had ready and went our way. Not wanting to be cramped into the small box all the time, I spent some time with Siesta on the driver's seat, chatting happily about what had happened at the Academy during my absence and how Marteau had missed me a lot from what Siesta said.

We arrived at the town of Tarb after a few hours of travel, and a pause mid way, and we directed the carriage to Siesta's home, since we needed to ask permission from them to visit the cave where the dragon was sleeping. As we descended from our transport a tall man with bluish black hair exited the house, Siesta smiled widely at him and jumped into his arms.

"Daddy!" She shouted happily with tears in her eyes as the man got her in a hug, and for some reason I was reminded of Scarron and Jessica. "I'm back."

"Welcome home." Her father replied and then out of the house came an army of kids, their ages ranging from twelve to five and all of them sporting the Asian looks Siesta had, although some of them did have different hair color, they then proceeded to hug her too. "We've all missed you."

"And I've missed you all." She said as she returned all the hugs. "I've brought some friends. These are Miss Vallière and Hawk, be nice to them."

"Isn't Hawk the name of that knight that saved you, sis?" One of the older girls asked, eyeing me curiously.

"I never said he was a knight…" Siesta started but she was cut off by another of her siblings, a boy this time.

"You said he wore armor, and only knights go around in armor." He then walked up to me and made a cute face, making me smile. "Can you show us your armor, mister?"

Colbert coughed into his fist before I had a chance to answer, drawing the attention to himself. He probably had limited time to research all of this and wanted to go see the dragon as soon as possible.

"My apologies." He said before he introduced himself. "I'm Professor Jean Colbert, from Tristain's Academy of Magic and I'd like to request you would let me see your family heirloom."

"Siesta told us about you by letter but apart from our permission you need to talk to the big man." He replied, measuring Colbert up with his eyes. "Come inside, I'll have some tea made for you while we wait, he shouldn't be long." He then turned to Louise, Siesta and me. "Can I bother you to take care of the kids?"

"I'll gladly help." I replied, I had been around my youngest cousins more than once, it shouldn't be too difficult. "What about you, Louise?"

My pinkette Master looked at me with surprise in her eyes, as if questioning whether or not I was serious about having her play babysitter. However, that soon changed when one of the youngest kids approached her, a small smile on her face and tugged at the end of her skirt, making Louise look at her.

"Would you play with us? Pretty please?" And Louise just couldn't refuse after that. She blushed a bit and kneeled in front of the little girl, nodding at her which made Siesta youngest sister squeal happily and hug Louise tightly.

We accompanied the kids to the backyard and played a game of hide and seek. It was fun, and quite relaxing, I had never seen Louise smile so much, it was as if all the pressures and problems were gone and she was just a normal girl. I couldn't help but smile at that. After that all of the kids gathered together in a huddle, whispering amongst themselves while a few looked in our direction.

"Any idea what's going on Siesta?" I asked the maid as she came out of the house with a few cookies in a plate.

"They're planning something." She replied with a bit of dread in her voice. And just as she finished the sentence her siblings dashed to where we were seating and stood in front of me.

"Please show us your armor!" They said in unison and pouted pleadingly as they did. Unable to resist the onslaught, I yielded.

"Okay, I will." I smiled at them as I stood up. "But you need to stand back a bit. I need room to do this right." I then looked at Louise who seemed to have been struck by how cute the plead was. "You don't mind, right?"

"No, not at all." She replied with a smile of her own, it was a rare sight to have her smiling at me like that, it certainly didn't happen often.

"Well then." I said as they walked away a couple steps and looked excitedly at me. "Don't blink, you might miss it." And I brought out Eternal as I set the LostDriver on my waist.

**ETERNAL!**

"Henshin." I said with a smile as the kids looked around for the source of the voice that had spoken.

**ETERNAL!**

The kids gasped as the blue fires swirled around me and the white particles attached to my body, once that was done they voiced their surprise at the black cape that materialized out of nowhere. Siesta was looking pretty astonished as well, she hadn't seen Eternal's newest form so it was understandable.

"Cool!" All of the boys screamed as the girls brought their hands to their cheeks reacting at how knightly I looked.

"He's a knight in white armor." They all said in unison. "Big sis, you are so lucky!" They giggled as they hugged their big sister, who was reddening by the second.

"He was wearing black when he saved me." Siesta replied as she blushed further, which seemed to tick Louise off a bit.

"Show us the black one, show us the black one!" The kids demanded after hearing that, and I had no choice but to comply.

"Alright, here we go." I brought out Joker and pressed its button.

**JOKER!**

I then inserted it in the Slot Eternal had previously occupied and got it back into a diagonal position.

**JOKER!**

Purple fire surrounded me as the cape vanished and my armor turned black with purple lining. The trident on my helmet disappeared, being replaced by a W-like decoration. The kids gasped again although the girls eyed me carefully this time.

"He looks like a bad guy now." They complained, which made all of us laugh, Louise included.

"Hey! Don't leave me out of it." Derf's voice caused the kids to once again look around to see who had talked. I unsheathed him and set him on the floor. "Here, I'm here!" And the children set their sights on the talking sword, eyes widening in realization. "Now, Partner, let me show them that I transform too."

"Show us, Show us!" The kids replied, earning a chuckle from me and smiles from Louise and Siesta.

"Alright." I took out the Key Memory and the Bird Memory, and inserted the first one in Derf's Slot.

**KEY! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Derflinger changed into the Sleeping Lion Keyblade for the kids to behold, and I picked him up so that they'd see him completely.

"He looks like a key!" One of the boys said and they all laughed much to Derf's dismay.

"Well, now for part two." I took to the Memory in the Slot and inserted Bird.

**BIRD! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Derf changed into his metal eagle form startling all of the kids, who backed away a bit at the sight of the bladed wings, but he flew towards them and landed in front of them, eyeing them carefully.

"What? It's not funny now?" He asked in a disappointed tone. "I'm harmless, just so you know." He said trying to get the kids to come closer, which they did, one of the bravest ones even petted him. "See?"

He then proceeded to play another round of hide and seek with them as I deactivated my transformation and sat close to Louise and Siesta.

"Having fun?" I asked my pinkette Master, who had a big smile on her face.

"Yes, I haven't had this much fun since I played with Her Highness." She replied, making me smile. "But this is just the calm before the storm…" Her face became serious after she said that.

"Then let's make the most of it." Siesta said with a big smile. "We have to put these days of peace to good use."

It was then that a black carriage lined in gold arrived at the door, taking the kids attention off of Derf as they seemed to recognize it. Now that I think about it, that carriage was pretty familiar, I could've sworn I had seen it somewhere before.

Siesta's father came out to the backyard a few minutes later, setting his eyes on us and gesturing for us to go in. I told Derf that he could stay play with the kids and he said he'd do it gladly, to which Siesta's father nodded in agreement despite Derflinger's somewhat menacing appearance.

Once we got inside we were led to a room and sitting around a table inside said rooom was Colbert, along with Earl Lamperouge. Kallen was also there, standing close to Lelouch as a bodyguard would.

"Now this is what I call a coincidence!" The raven haired earl said as he stood, extending his hand to greet me.

"Indeed it is." I replied as we shook hands, recovering from the surprise. "It's good to see you again." I nodded towards Kallen as well.

"Same here." She said with a nod of her own and a smile. She then walked towards Louise, who backed away a bit. "I wanted to properly apologize for what happened a few days ago."

"Don't worry about it." Louise replied nervously. "It is a pleasure to see you both again, Earl Lamperouge and Miss Lamperouge." She then noticed my look of surprise and the blush in Kallen's face. "Wardes told me about the marriage…" She explained while looking downcast.

Kallen nodded in understanding while I eyed my Master with worry, not a good moment to start remembering the bastard that has cost this kingdom its peace and killed Prince Wales, especially after how much fun she had today.

"Do not worry about it, I trusted him too." Lelouch replied, lifting Louise's chin. "I believe proper introductions are in order. This is Kallen Stadfelt Lamperouge, my wife and most trusted."

"It is an honor to make your acquaintance, Miss Lamperouge." Both Louise and I replied, even if we already knew her. Then Louise continued. "My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière and this is Hawk Magnus, my Familiar."

"Likewise." She replied with a small bow. "And please, drop the formalities. I'm not good with that sort of thing."

"Very well then, Kallen." I replied, and she smiled. "So, I take it you're the big man Colbert needs the approval from."

"Yes, that would be me." Lelouch nodded at my statement with a wry smile. "You want to see the Dragon's Raiment and I was planning to head there anyway today, I felt it could be an asset for the coming invasion."

"It might be, if it is what I think it is." I replied, having everyone in the room look at me in surprise. "But what would make you think that?"

"There are many rumors surrounding the Dragon's Raiment." Lelouch explained. "Some say it is a slumbering dragon, others that it is a treasure of utmost beauty and great value, but the most interesting one considering our situation is the one that says it's a weapon capable of flight."

"If it is indeed useful, take it." Siesta's father said. "My grandfather loved this country, I am sure he would agree to let the dragon take flight again if it would help protect it."

"You have our thanks and those of the Princess." Lelouch told him with a little smile. "I'm afraid the evacuation has to begin though, if you would please do so while we go to the Raiment I'd be grateful."

Siesta's father nodded and left to get the kids who were playing in the backyard with Derf. I looked at Lelouch, silently demanding an answer, and he chuckled at it. He gestured in a way that made me understand he'd explain later.

"Do you know where the Dragon's Raiment is located?" Louise asked and Colbert nodded. "Then let's go and see if you are right about this dragon being helpful."

And so, we all got onto the carriages, Derf and Siesta included. I decided to go with Lelouch since I had a few questions for him. Especially about the part of the evacuation, it meant he had a good idea of the battle plan the Reconquista would follow, knowing him, or rather his counterpart, he's probably predicted it to the last detail.

"So, what do you need to know?" He asked with a confident smile as we took a seat, Kallen taking the driver's one and driving us towards the cave Siesta´s father had told us about.

"You said they had to evacuate, I'd like to know why you would give such an order."

"Straight to the point, I like that." He complimented with his smile widening into a grin as he explained. "Tarb is the closest town to Albion on Tristain. If they plan an invasion, which I do not doubt, then they'll take it first to establish a foot base for the troops. They'll probably want to make use of the crops and animals to feed themselves. Besides, if Wardes did survive…" His eyes glared at the horizon and his features hardened as he pronounced the traitor's name. "Then he'll encourage an attack here because he'll want to take me out as soon as possible."

"I see." That earned me a look of surprise from him, probably because he believed he hadn't displayed any skills that would make me think that he was a really important piece in a war plan. But I knew him better than he thought. He was really as good as his counterpart, predicting all of that, and I had no doubt he would be right. "But what about Nunnally, can she be moved?"

Seeing the shock in his face was as amusing as it was whenever someone surprised him in the anime, although less extreme since human faces just don't have that much flexibility. He took a couple seconds to calm himself and looked at me with admiration in his eyes, probably wondering how I knew about Nunnally's condition, it had been a wild guess but since so many things about him were similar to his counterpart, I assumed the same could work for his sister.

"You are a wild card, really." He chuckled for a second before getting serious again. "Nunnally is indeed a problem since she can't be moved right now, Wardes will probably strike there first if he is the one commanding the operation, to take her hostage." His face looked grim as he kept talking. "I have a counter plan I want to follow but I can't do that without the approval _and_ the help of the Palace. I'll go there tomorrow to ask for it so but I have little hope that I will succeed. That's why I am at least having the citizens evacuate. I'll fight until the end but I won't make anyone follow me against their will, nor will I involve civilians in this."

"I'll talk to Louise, maybe we can help somehow." I replied, shocking him once more until he burst out laughing.

"You really are one of a kind." He said after we stopped since we had arrived to our destination. "But, if you are really going to help I'll need to know how powerful you really are so that I may include you in the plan, would you mind?"

"Not at all." I got down from the carriage followed by the raven haired earl. "I've been looking forward to see what you are truly capable of since you saved us on Albion."

"Then it's settled, once we have retrieved this item we'll have a little sparring match." He smiled, or rather smirked, as he walked down from the carriage, giving Kallen his hand to help her down. She refused and jumped down from the seat. "Too proud to show weakness in front of others." Lelouch commented which caused me to chuckle and the redhead to glare at him.

"Shall we go?" Colbert's voice got us out of our conversation and made us focus back on the task at hand until…

"Are we there yet?" A tired female voice I knew well asked from within the forest surrounding the cave.

"It should be around here from what my brother said." Replied another voice I knew well. "Oh, what are all of you doing here?" Guiche asked as he, Kirche and Tabitha came into view.

"Darling!" And she tried to jump on me but Louise tripped her and she fell to the ground. "What was that about Vallière?"

"I've told you thousands of times to stay away from my Familiar, Zerbst." And then they got into one of their arguments as the rest of the people in the scene sighed in resignation and Lelouch eyed me with a knowing smirk.

"Kirche, what are you doing here?" I asked, ending the argument as she jumped on me and hugged my arm.

"Well~, we came here to look for a treasure called the Dragon's Raiment, it's hidden in a cave nearby, and sell it to get you a noble title." Everyone else, except Tabitha and Guiche, sweat-dropped at how ridiculous the situation was.

"That's nice and all, but I'm afraid the Dragon's Raiment already belongs to someone." I pointed towards Siesta. "Besides, we might need it soon so her family will be lending it to Earl Lamperouge if I'm not mistaken." The raven haired Earl nodded in confirmation and Kirche pouted. "So, nobility will have to wait."

"Zerbst, will you let go!" Louise commanded and the redhead surprisingly obeyed.

"Now, back to the matter at hand…" Colbert said with a cough after the situation was solved. "Shall we?" We all nodded and walked into the forest until we reached the cave were the Raiment was stored.

I said cave, but that was wrong, it was more like an oversized wooden shed. The story had probably varied due to rumors and other things in the many years since the Raiment was last seen by a member of Siesta's family so it was understandable. We all approached the massive wooden gates, they were sealed shut with a sturdy looking lock.

"A lock like this shouldn't be much trouble." Colbert said after examining it closely but before he could cast a spell to open it I inserted the Key Memory in Derf's slot.

**KEY! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"There is something I'd like to check if you don't mind." I announced as Derf took his Sleeping Lion form. After everyone nodded and cleared the way I pointed Derf's tip towards the lock. Light gathered for a few seconds around the tip before shooting forth in the form of a beam and striking the lock straight in the keyhole, making an unlocking sound, and the lock fell to the floor. "I'm amazed it worked." I said sincerely.

Before the others had the time to ask about it though, a pair of giant black hands lined in gold pushed the door open, the owner of those hands was the Golem version of the Gawain Knightmare Frame, unlike the Lancelot, this one looked identical to its counterpart, it even had the six red spikes that made the float system on its back.

"Shall we go in?" Lelouch suggested before his gaze switched to where Tabitha was.

The bluenette was standing in front of a large stone that had something engraved in it. We all approached to see what it was and found something written in Japanese. I looked at it intently, recalling what little I knew about the language to try and figure out what it said, but I wasn't able to make any sense out of it.

"Any idea about what this says?" Kallen asked curiously.

"Not at all, I know the name of the language but I've never been able to read it." I replied, having everyone that didn't know about my origins look at me in surprise. "Before you ask, I'll explain once we have checked what that thing in there is."

They all nodded and we walked back to where the open shed was, inside we found a plane, an old one, one of the planes used by the Japanese in World War II, they were called Zero if I remembered correctly from my history classes, my teacher was a plane enthusiast so he spent a lot of time talking about the many different ones used throughout the war.

"What is this thing?" Louise asked, voicing everyone else's thoughts.

"A Zero." I replied, having their eyes on me once more as I walked and touched the plane's metallic surface. "A weapon from my world, used in one of the greatest wars mankind ever saw and suffered. It's a machine capable of soaring through the skies without any trouble."

"Is that even possible?" Kallen asked, fascinated, before rewinding in her mind and asking something else. "Wait, what do you mean your world?"

"Time to drop the bombshell." No one laughed at the funny comment but no matter, I still continued talking. "I am not from this world, when summoning her Familiar, Louise reached further than any other person ever had, she reached out to another world entirely." I then explained what had happened before I was summoned and gave the same explanation I gave to Louise and the others about the origins of the Memories, to say everyone that didn't already know was surprised would be the understatement of the century. "And that's my story."

"Astounding." Colbert managed to get out after a few seconds of gaping.

"I knew you were something else but I did not expect that much." Lelouch admitted with a wry smile after he recovered from the shock. "Back to the matter at hand, will this be of any use?"

"Well have to give it some maintenance and it's probably running low on fuel." I replied thinking about it. "Which is not a problem since Colbert is working on replicating it."

"So the dragon's blood is what this… machine needs to move, right?" The professor asked and I nodded. "I'll get to replicating it as soon as I am back in the Academy."

"So what are we doing with it?" Guiche asked, eyeing the plane with curiosity.

"We'll take it to my state." Lelouch replied. "I'd like to welcome all of you there, and I do have something I need to settle with Hawk here." The girls eyed him carefully. "Just a little spar, nothing more."

After we all agreed, the raven haired Earl summoned three of his Golems. The Lancelot, the Gawain and the Percival, which also looked like its counterpart minus land-spinners and cockpit, carried the plane along with us as we made our way out of the forest and got on the carriages, driving them to the Lamperouge state. Louise and I had a little chat on the way, about me going back to my world.

"You could use that thing to go back, right?" She asked, looking a bit depressed. "During the next eclipse you could go and get your old life back."

"Maybe." I thought about it, going back… I won't say I don't miss it but the reality is that I have nothing left there. Hell, my home is now probably on sale knowing my family. "But there is something here, something I must do. I've found so much here I just can't see myself leaving it behind."

"But what about your parents, your family, won't they miss you? Don't you want to go back to them?"

"I do, but I can't." I replied sadly. "Because they are no longer alive. There's nothing for me where I come from, I'm staying and that's final." She didn't seem convinced.

When we arrived at our destination, we were welcomed by the Lamperouge butler, Jeremiah Gottwald, and, like the rest of them, he was identical to his anime counterpart, he even had the orange mask on his face. He bowed as we arrived and took the reins of the Academy carriage to drive Colbert there after we had chatted a bit with the fire mage. He agreed to bring the replicated gasoline here in two days.

"Now then. Shall we, Hawk?" The Earl asked with a flick of his wand.

"Very well then." I replied bringing out the Eternal Memory and putting on the LostDriver. "But should we really do this by the gates?"

"Very true." He said with a small smile and then walked towards the yard at the side of the mansion, motioning for me to follow. Once we stood in the middle of the of it Kallen gave out a signal which we both took as a sign to start.

**ETERNAL!**

"Henshin." I said as Lelouch proceeded to summon his Golems.

**ETERNAL!**

I transformed as the Lancelot and the Gawain formed behind their master, ready for battle. The Gawain carried a gigantic golden mace while the Lancelot wielded two red swords identical to the MVS from the show. They both walked a few steps forward, standing in front of Lelouch as if to protect him.

"What you need to do is simple." He explained smirking. "Reach me, by any means possible."

"Just because it sounds simple doesn't mean it's going to be easy, right?" I asked unsheathing Derflinger and holding him in my stance and he chuckled. "Oh, well. Here I go."

I dashed forward to be met by a swing from the Gawain. I narrowly dodged it by stopping abruptly and jumping backwards, just as I landed, the Lancelot rushed at me, ready to strike. Knowing that I just couldn't keep up with these two without going all out I inserted the Eternal Memory in the Maximum Slot and hit it.

**ETERNAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

I dodged the swipes from the Lancelot by jumping into the air and landed behind it but just as I was about to slash at it, the Gawain attacked again. I had to avoid the attack once more and lost my chance to counter. Fighting these two was definitely hard, they covered for each other. I needed to get them by surprise.

Just as the Gawain attacked again, I slashed at its weapon with my blue flame covered sword. The golden mace was slashed apart and melted as if it was made out of butter. I used the chance to deliver a flaming kick to the black Golem's chest, making it stumble backwards with a big crack running down its torso. Before I could follow up, however, the Lancelot slashed at me, making me dodge to the side.

"Good move, but can you keep it up?" Lelouch taunted from his position as he summoned a third golem. The Percival joined the other golem knights, armed with a spear in one hand and a halberd in the other. The Gawain and its weapon then reconstructed themselves and the black golem picked up its mace.

"You are one harsh teacher, Lulu." Derf shouted, making everybody cringe at how he called the Earl, but no one looked more surprised than Lelouch himself. "But Partner and I also have a few tricks up our sleeve." He said as I inserted the Bird Memory in his Slot.

**BIRD! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

I threw him into the air as he transformed and brought out the Eternal Edge from wherever it is that it stores itself, twirling it in my hand as Derf descended in his Metal Eagle form. I then inserted the Metal Memory in the Edge.

**METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Both Derf and I charged forward, meeting the three Golems head on. Derflinger engaged the Percival and I resumed my game of hit-and-run with the Lancelot and the Gawain, doing my best to avoid their attacks and slashing at them how I could but facing two opponents, each of them roughly my own strength, was proving quite a challenge, especially with a mastermind like Lelouch directing them.

As I blocked an attack from the black Golem I thought it was time Derf and I tested out that idea that had occurred to us yesterday during training. I jumped back, breaking the fight with the Golems and inserted Ocean in the Maximum Drive Slot.

"Derf, I'm going to give yesterday's plan a try." He nodded as he approached me, bringing the Percival with him. The three Golems were now charging in our direction while being pretty close together, just as I wanted.

**OCEAN! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

I slashed at them with the water covered Eternal Edge, soaking the three Golems as they charged. Derf flew forward with a battle cry, distracting them for a few seconds that I used to make my Eternal Blade disappear and switch Ocean for Ice Age.

**ICE AGE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"Diamond Dust!" I shot out my fist surrounded by icy winds, unleashing their freezing fury on the three metallic creatures and encasing them in ice in no time due to all the water on them. "I'm not done yet." I warned as I inserted four memories in the Slots on my right arm, time to check my theory.

**ETERNAL! SKULL! HEAT! JOKER!**

**MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

I lifted my arm to the skies, gathering the fiery energy in my palm and forming a small sphere of raging blue fire. It kept increasing in size until it was about the size of a car wheel. Once that happened, I launched it at the frozen Golems. It exploded upon collision, unleashing a vortex of azure flames that erased any trace of the Golems and of the grass below them. I jumped into the column of smoke left by the attack, landing in front of Lelouch, who seemed to be still coming to terms with what had happened.

"Well, I reached you." I stated as I looked back at the effects of my attack. I certainly hadn't expected it to be so overwhelming, I just guessed that joining all fire Memories would unleash a powerful attack that would damage them enough for me to reach Lelouch, I never imagined I would obliterate the three Golems like that. It had even caused some small fires to break out, but Lelouch's servants were putting them out.

Speaking of which, we now had quite a crowd around us, I guess every living soul in the house decided to drop what they were doing and see their lord and me spar. Speaking of the raven haired earl, he was recovering from the shock, his surprised expression soon changed into a grin and then into an evil grin I knew well, the one he always had on whenever he had come up with something awesome and daring that would put the enemy to shame on the spot.

"Hawk, you and I are going to have a long chat." He said as the servants dispersed, noticing their Lord had no intention to continue with the show. After nodding at him in confirmation and dismissing the transformation, I turned to my friends who were still gaping at what I had done and at the fact that I was still standing afterwards. "I'd like all of you to spend the night here, and I need a talk with Miss Vallière and anyone willing to listen as well, the whole kingdom might depend on it."

Those words got them out of the shock and they agreed to stay and listen. I looked at the setting sun. Today marked the very beginning of the war with Reconquista, basically because the plans to stop them had begun. I still had no idea how, but I would stop them from ruining this country where I had finally found my place and maybe something more.

After a long chat with Lelouch in which everyone agreed to help the young Earl with his plans and the sending of a few letters to the Vallière and Gramont families, we sat down to enjoy a good meal. During dinner we got to meet Lelouch's sister, Nunnally. Unlike her anime counterpart, she wasn't blind, but she was still unable to move her legs, apparently she had been born that way. Lelouch and Nunnally's parents had died in a fire, the same one this version of Jeremiah Gottwald had gotten a burn scar on his face, making him wear half of a mask to hide it.

After dinner the girls accompanied Nunnally to her room, it was probably the first time she had so many people her age around so she was pretty happy when they accepted, leaving me and Lelouch alone, Guiche didn't count because he had fallen asleep from all the wine and I had to carry him to one of the rooms.

"Well then." The Earl said as we took a seat in his office, Jeremiah brought us some tea to drink and left to see to his duties. "As I said, you and I need a long chat."

"And now is the time for it, right?" He nodded at my question. "Very well then, what is it about?"

"Planning." He replied simply. "As you know, I have a counter plan for their invasion. Part of it is already in motion thanks to all of you, and we'll see the results tomorrow in the court." I nodded and he continued. "However, after seeing what you can do, I was hoping you would become an asset in that plan I have prepared."

"What do you need me to do?" I asked, and thus begun our discussion over how to repel the coming invasion.

* * *

And it's over, thank you very much for reading.

You may have noticed that things are happening differently now, obviously with someone like Lelouch around Reconquista is not going to take Tristain by surprise, that is if anyone listens to him back at the Palace in the next chapter. Next chapter, Chapter 13: Preparations for War will take longer to prepare due to me needing to plan this well so next week there won't be a release unless I get a burst of inspiration right this instant.

Well then, until next time. Please review, the more you review the more I'm willing to write this story after all.


	14. S1 - Chapter 13: Preparations for War

Thank you for your patience and after two weeks of planning I'm ready to finish the First Season of Eternal Hawk and the first step to do that is here, the prelude to the final battle, Chapter 13: Preparations of War, is here for you to read.

Also, from this chapter onwards, Kamen Rider Crimson, formerly known as Crimson Musashi, will act as Beta Reader for Eternal Hawk. I'm very grateful for his help and support and proud to call him partner on this.

Thanks to everyone that read, followed, favorited and/or reviewed.

To my reviewers:

**brave kid**: Well, here comes next chapter. Enjoy yourself.

**Raximus**: I hope I won't dissapoint, this chapter here is the prelude for the ending of this Season and I want it to be good. Without further ado, enjoy the read.

**kenegi**: Fang and Trigger will work the same way Key, Metal and Bird do, they'll bost Derf when used on him, changing his shape and abilities. I haven't thought about your second point so I'll leave it in maybe, we'll see in the future. Hope you'll like this chapter.

**Toa Solaric**: Refer to the end of this chapter for the answer to those questions. He'll get another Memory in the future, that's all I'm telling you for now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Hawk Magnus.

* * *

_Wardes was getting fed up with Cromwell's inefficiency. The man had refused his suggestion to speed the attack on Tristain and showed no signs of changing his mind, and to make matters worse, he had to deal with that madman laughing at him for his defeat at Hawk's hands. Were he not that important he would have already pierced his heart with his new Sword Wand._

_"Please, Lord Cromwell! We need to attack now, the more we wait the more time we're giving Lelouch to prepare for our attack." He was close to a mental breakdown by now, why couldn't he see that their opponent was unlike any other on Halkeginia._

_"Sir Wardes, we have talked about this and I will not change my opinion. The invasion shall commence in two days time, just after Germania announces the breaking of the alliance, there's no need to change that." Cromwell replied with a smirk and a confidence that Wardes was not close to feel. "I know you believe that raven haired brat to be some sort of military genius but the plan is already in motion."_

_"Please, reconsider." He pleaded one last time, wanting nothing more than to take this man out and take command to avoid disaster for their cause, but he knew he wouldn't get far even if he tried. He had lost his Memory and both Cromwell and his bodyguard had theirs. He was at a huge disadvantage if he tried something. "We need to move out now, waiting around like this will accomplish nothing."_

_"Wardes." Cromwell said coldly, making the former Viscount cringe at the tone of his voice. "I suggest you stop getting on my nerves, now." The priest brought up his fist and the shining jewel of the Ring of Andvari did the rest, engraving the command on Wardes so that the Viscount wouldn't do anything that would go against Cromwell's wishes._

_"My apologies Lord Cromwell, I won't do it again." The gray haired man replied, knowing he would no longer be able to try and convince him, his brain just wouldn't let him. All he could do now was waiting, and hope his contingency plan worked in case Lelouch did figure out their attack plan and readied things for the defense of Tarb. "I'll go get my part ready."_

_"See to it Sir Wardes. After all, that Wind Dragon is a gift from Lady Sheffield. You better treat it nicely." The man in priest robes replied before walking towards the large airship they were readying for the invasion and conquest of Tristain. "Now then, I think I'll go get some more soldiers for our little outing, just in case." He mused to himself as he brought out a brown rectangular object from a hidden pocket and held it with care as if it was a valuable gem._

_"Lord Cromwell." A feminine voice said, and the surprised priest turned to see Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth there, she had come back after her defeat at the hands of that Void Familiar without the Memory but she was still a valuable spy so she had her uses. "I'm back with the information you asked." Cromwell smiled, things were going just fine._

* * *

As I stretched on my bed I had to admit, this Lelouch was good. He had planned for a lot of contingencies and had modified his original plans to fit my presence and that of the Dragon's Raiment in case we managed to get it back in action. All that was left was to get the other nobles to help. With some luck we'd have the support of the Vallière and Gramont families tomorrow when Lelouch asked for the troops he needed to fulfill all of the requirements.

"That guy is awesome isn't he?" Derf asked from the side of the bed where I had left him, making me look at him. "I mean, I know a good tactician when I see one, and he just takes the cake."

I smiled at that. Yes, with Lelouch on its side, Tristain wasn't going to lose anytime soon, the problem was that they needed to listen to him for that to be true, which most of the nobles just didn't do, especially now that one of his closest friends had been revealed as a traitor. Speaking of which, Lelouch's spies had revealed that Wardes was very much alive and would be part of the invading army.

"Yes, Derf, he really is." I told my trusty weapon. "You realize he went easy on us, right?"

"So did we, sort of." He replied confidently, making my smile widen. That was half true, actually. I did go all out, but the Runes didn't activate, meaning I could have dished out more power had I used the Gandálfr Boost, as I called it after Eternal revealed its existence. "We need to work on bringing that stuff out at will or we might be in trouble one day." I nodded at that.

I had told Derflinger about my recent conversations with Eternal, he had been surprised to say the least but he now understood why the Runes didn't activate when they should, he also mumbled something about it affecting the Master/Familiar bond that I didn't quite catch.

"We should get some sleep while we can." I told him as I covered my body with the blanket. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Quite true. Sleep well, Partner."

"You too, Derf." And my eyelids closed after I replied, taking me into a blissful sleep.

Morning came and we readied for departure. The only ones that needed to accompany Lelouch to the palace were Guiche, Louise and me. Colbert, who had come back with the replicated fuel, took it upon himself to fix the Zero, with some help, of course. After listed what was wrong with it thanks to the Gandálfr Runes

"Are you sure you will not need me with you, My Lord?" Jeremiah asked concerned, but Lelouch waved him off.

"There is no need for that, Jeremiah. I have enough protection as it is." He replied as he eyed me. "Besides, I need you and Kallen here in case something goes wrong. It wouldn't be the first time my predictions have failed."

"Yes, My Lord." The blue haired butler replied with a bow before holding the carriage's door open for him and the others. "Please, take care."

"I will." The raven haired Earl replied confidently as he stepped into his transport with me taking the reins.

And so we were off. After a few hours of traveling we finally arrived to the Palace, ready for what was to come. Lelouch was dressed, as he had been back in the ball, in his white regalia and making every single girl look at him dreamily. I guessed no one knew he was already taken.

"Well then, you know what to do." He said as we got off the car and walked towards the meeting room. "Go see what your families think of my plan. Hawk, you stay with me."

Louise looked at him angrily for ordering her around but she knew there was no other way. She walked down one of the corridors, looking for her father who had been asked to attend this meeting concerning the situation with Albion and Germania. Guiche went to do the same with his own family and Lelouch and I walked down another corridor to the meeting room to wait there.

"Are you ready for what you'll have to do?" Lelouch asked on the way, his tone was neutral but I did detect a bit of worry in it.

"I am. Although it will be the first time I do this." I replied, he had come up with a bold idea to drive his point across. "I just hope I won't scare them too much."

As we arrived at the door we found Henrietta and Mazarin coming towards it, they looked surprised to see me but the Princess' expression soon changed to that smile I had become so fond of.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Your Highness, Your Holiness." Lelouch said as he bowed and I did the same. They returned the greeting and we walked into the room.

"May I ask why you are here, Sir Magnus?" The Cardinal asked as he took his seat to wait for the rest of the nobles summoned.

"Earl Lamperouge requires my assistance to explain his points better, Your Holiness." I replied, not wanting to say too much before the time was right, and he nodded tiredly. "If I'm a bother I can wait outside until I'm needed."

"There will be no need for that." Henrietta said smiling. "I am glad to see you again, Hawk. Is Louise also here?"

"Yes, but she's with her father right now, I think." That's who she had gone to look for so that's who she'd be with right now. "I'll make sure you see her after the meeting is over."

We chatted for a while, about how things had been going the past days, until the rest of the nobles started to arrive and she took her seat. I was standing behind Lelouch, who was seated in one of the many comfortable chairs readied for the nobles, and trying to ignore the insane amount of dirty looks being shot my way, as if I did not belong here. Fortunately, no one dared speak about it in front of the Princess and Mazarin, or maybe it was because of Lelouch himself, I'll never know.

The meeting began with the explanation of what had happened in Albion, Wardes' betrayal and the loss of the letter. Many nobles directed their complaints to Henrietta for doing what she had done, and some to me due to my involvement, but she stood strong despite everything. Our eyes met from time to time and she seemed to gather more resolve every time it happened. She was truly admirable.

After the nobles decided they had complained, and strained my patience and noise tolerance, enough, Mazarin continued his explanation of the events. He revealed that Germania had officially broken the alliance today and that Tristain was now alone in case of an invasion. Needless to say, the marriage was also called off, leading to another outburst of a great majority of nobles, and a headache for me and probably some others.

"Well then." Mazarin said after everyone had more or less calmed down. "Does anyone have anything to say that would prove helpful for this country?"

"If I may." Lelouch said rising his hand and Mazarin gestured for him to stand and explain, despite the many dirty looks that rained down on him for it. "I believe we have little more than a day before Albion invades our country." His statement widened the eyes of many nobles, as if they did not believe such a thing to be possible. "They'll sortie the moment they learn we'll have no reinforcements. And they'll start with my territory, Tarb." Gasps and coughs filled the room as he kept speaking, and a few nobles complained but he ignored them. "As such, I'd like to request for troops to defend it and route the enemy from our country before they can set a base of operations on our soil." That tore it for many, as they began screaming their heads off for Lelouch's supposed insolence until a raised hand made them stop.

"Why are you so sure they'll attack Tarb, Lelouch?" The man who had raised the hand asked. He looked like an older Guiche on steroids so I can only assume that was General Gramont, Guiche and Lamark's father.

"Tarb is the closest location to Albion without going through La Rochelle." The raven haired earl replied with a confident smile. "They won't risk taking on Gallia yet since they still lack the strength and going through a country far more powerful than yours with an army is asking for trouble." The General nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"Do we really have to listen to this brat's delusions?" One of the nobles asked but Mazarin shut him up with a look.

"Still, it is strange that the proud Lamperouge family would ask for help." Another said, this one was a blond man with a goatee and a monocle on his right eye. "Your family has always been able to hold its own without help, no matter the situation. Why would you tarnish that?"

"Because the enemy we're fighting has a weapon unlike any other." Was the simple reply Lelouch gave them.

"What sort of weapon?" Another one asked and I knew it would be my turn soon.

"For that, I have brought Hawk Magnus, Familiar of Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière, he'll explain." The man with the goatee eyed me curiously as I stepped forward until I stood in front of them all and with Henrietta and Mazarin at my back.

"These are the enemy's weapons." I brought out Eternal for everyone present to see, raising it enough so that Mazarin and Henrietta could take a look as well, and waited for their reaction.

Many simply eyed the object in my hand curiously, a few snorted at how stupid it sounded and the rest voiced their opinion violently but Mazarin shut them up before things could escalate and told me to continue.

"There are more than ten of these artifacts in the enemy's hands. Each of them with a particular power but they all share one thing in common. They can turn people into monsters." I stated, waiting for their reactions again.

I had to admit, few of them were taking it seriously, only General Gramont and that noble with the monocle seemed to give it some thought, but the rest of them looked at me as if I was crazy, or worse.

"It would appear a demonstration is in order." Lelouch said making everyone look at him as if he had lost it, I also noticed Mazarin and Henrietta whispering to each other at my back. "If you'd please." I pressed the button on the Memory in my hands after he said those words and brought the Memory to my left wrist where the black insertion circuit had appeared just below the Runes.

**ETERNAL!**

"Stop!" Henrietta's command stopped me from continuing. "I've heard and seen enough, Earl Lamperouge. I and the Royal Guard shall go to Tarb to help you in protecting it."

"Your Highness, what are you saying?!" One of the nobles screamed. "You must stay here, let the brat solve his own matters."

"That is true. Besides, I'm sure it is nothing more than a bunch of lies to gain attention." Another added as he shot a glare to Lelouch.

Many more joined in, trying to discredit Lelouch. He's not liked, that's for sure. It continued until Henrietta stood from her seat and walked towards them with a glare, she stopped when she was beside me. That's the first time I've seen her like this, so determined and I dare say angry.

"I have no reason to believe Earl Lamperouge to be wrong or trying to gather attention as you claim. And I know for a fact that what Hawk said is true, I've witnessed these artifacts' powers myself at the Exhibition in the Academy." Glares and scowls were directed my way for some reason, I'm not sure if it was because of the trust she showed in me or the fact that they finally realized who I am. "Thus, I will be aiding in the defense of Tarb and help drive the Albionian forces back."

"That is no place for a Princess…" One of them tried to say but Lelouch and I got in the way.

"If the King doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" We both said at the same time, and shared a smirk as we looked at each other, then Lelouch continued as he turned to face the noble that had spoken last. "Meaning that those who lead must go to the frontline, to show how it must be done."

"That's nonsense." The same fat noble replied. "Why should any of us risk their lives for a bunch of ingrates we know nothing of?"

"I also support Earl Lamperouge's plan." General Gramont stated, rising in all his height to emphasize the point and making everyone who opposed the idea shrink into their seats.

"As do I." The noble with the monocle said standing too, making them shrink even more. They looked as if they were praying to become invisible to avoid the embarrassment raining down of them, I had to resist the urge to laugh. "My daughter has been pretty thorough in her explanations about this young man's powers, I have no reason to doubt that what he says is true. And the Lamperouge family has helped my own more than once, it is time we return the favor."

His daughter… That could only mean one thing. This man was Louise's father. I guess my Master takes after her mother because I see nothing in common, at least physically. He was eyeing me like Mazarin did in our first encounter, measuring me up. We locked eyes for a few seconds until the Regent spoke.

"And I think this meeting has already reached a conclusion." Mazarin said, standing too. "Those that wish to follow the Earl's plan and help, stay, the rest leave, now." He commanded and soon only six people remained.

"Wow, and here I thought nobility would be more… noble." I muttered to myself as I stared at the deserted meeting room. "They just came in, complained about everything and left when given the chance to help out."

"I understand that you come from different circumstances." Louise's father said as he approached me with a glare. "But because of that you shouldn't be one to judge the actions of nobility, some may have other reasons than just saving their own skin, such as protecting their dearest."

"My apologies." I decided that it was best not to enter in an argument with him. I didn't want Louise getting caught in the middle of it so it was better to stay silent about it and let go, even if I doubted most of those guys had as good intentions as he claimed.

We spoke for a while, mainly to have a better understanding of what it was Lelouch needed in those reinforcements, and what they'd have to do, and places where the people of Tarb could take refuge before the fight broke out and until the reconstruction of the town finished. Once we had it all decided, General Gramont and Lord Vallière left to see to their duties, their part of the plan and their families.

"I'd like to ask a favor, Your highness." Lelouch said before the Princess exited the room. "Would you mind if Miss Vallière and Hawk spent the night here today? I believe they could use the rest. They can come to Tarb with you tomorrow." That got me by surprise but I knew Lelouch didn't say things like that without a reason, so I decided to wait until we were alone before asking.

"I see no reason to refuse." Henrietta replied looking at Mazarin who nodded in agreement, making her smile. "We'll get the rooms ready. I'll send someone to get you when it's done, please wait in the reception room."

"Now, if you'll excuse us." Mazarin said opening the door to leave.

We exchanged goodbyes and they left, leaving me alone with Lelouch. We stared at each other for a while before he smiled.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked amused.

"Why would you want me and Louise to stay here? Wouldn't we be more useful at the estate?" I asked in response and he chuckled, but his face turned to seriousness after that.

"I have a very bad feeling." He replied narrowing his eyes and put a hand to my shoulder before whispering in my ear. "I want you close to the Princess tonight, guard her. There's a very high possibility that there are more infiltrates like Wardes and after what has been approved today they won't hesitate to act." I grimaced at his words. "Besides, I'm sure you'll love to spend some time with your little crush."

I nearly broke my neck from the speed in which I turned to look at him in shock and embarrassment. I then remembered Kallen had been there when I had my outburst in Albion during the whole wedding thing, she had obviously told her husband about it.

"Who else knows?" I asked him, scared to know the answer.

"Just me and Kallen, and everyone present at the scene, of course." He then turned to face the door and walked towards it. "I have nothing against it, but be careful. There are many who won't like it if they find out."

He walked out of the room after that, leaving me to my thoughts. I'd have to keep an eye on Henrietta all night because I really doubted he was wrong, and he was right, I wanted to spend some time with her. After a few minutes I slapped myself back to reality and walked out of the room, finding Louise in front of me.

"There you are." She said huffing. "Earl Lamperouge told me you and I are spending the night at the Palace." I nodded at her and waited, it appeared she had more to say. "Also, the Princess has asked us to accompany her for dinner. I met her on the way here after saying goodbye to my father."

"I'll need a change of clothes." I muttered looking over myself. "These are hardly the ones for dinner with royalty."

"And you still attended a meeting with nobility in them." She replied with a smile, unbothered by the fact. That was new, she'd normally get angry for things like that, saying it would make her look bad. Had something happened? "It shouldn't matter too much, it's not like we brought a change of clothes here anyway, and I'm still in the Academy uniform after all."

I nodded as we walked towards the guest section of the Palace, wondering why we hadn't stayed there a few days ago when we came to report but I guess it just didn't occur to anyone at the time.

"The Princess said we should wait in the Reception room. Do you know where that is?"

She nodded and walked down one of the corridors, leading me to the room in question. We sat there for a while in which I explained what had happened in the meeting and Louise told me that her father had congratulated her for summoning such a Familiar. I guess that's what made her happy, being congratulated is always a good reason to smile.

"Excuse me, Sir Magnus and Miss Vallière?" A voice asked and we turned to see young boy with light brown hair and purple eyes dressed in a butler outfit, his face looked like a male version of Nunnally. We nodded at his question and he continued. "My name is Rolo Lamperouge, I've been sent to take you to your rooms."

"Thank you." I said as we stood and he led us through the passages until we reached our destination. I knew who he truly was even before he said his name, I guess Lelouch didn't think it was necessary to tell me he had a spy so close to the Princess.

"This will be Miss Vallière's room." He pointed at the door in front of us and then he led us to one a few steps away. "That's Sir Magnus' room." We both nodded. "I'll be here to take you to dinner in about an hour. I suggest you use that time to change into the clothes Lord Mazarin has sent for you."

At the mention of clothes Louise ran into the room, letting out a happy cry when she saw the dress in her room. I chuckled but a glare from Rolo made me serious again.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked eyeing him cautiously. He had that look in his eyes, the one that screamed 'I'll kill you if you piss me off' and knowing him he'd do it.

"I just want to make sure you understand." He said and the temperature dropped due to his tone. "If you betray Lelouch I'll kill you."

"Noted." I replied, knowing full well he meant what he said, not that I planned on betraying anyone but he just didn't know that part. "Is there anything else?"

"Do you require assistance to dress up or shall I only send help for the lady?" He asked putting on a smile and jovial tone.

"Let me check." I entered the room to see what I got and it seemed easy to put on. "I'll be fine on my own."

"Very well, then. Now, if you'll excuse me." And he walked away to search for maids to help Louise.

After an hour, Rolo knocked on my door just as I decided I had enough of that damn necktie and threw it on the bed. I got out to be met by him and Louise in a pink dress, similar to the one she had worn during the ball, and she did look good in it.

"Are you ready?" The young servant asked.

I nodded and followed him and my Master to the dining room. I have to admit the cooks in the cooks in the castle are good, the food tasted incredibly good, it was like having Marteau and a loving mother working together to please someone's palate.

After dinner was over we spent some time with Henrietta, relaxing before tomorrow came and blew everything to kingdom come in a massive battle. Lelouch had shown me the reports he had on the enemy troops and it didn't look pretty but if we followed his plans and things went well we would come out on top and almost unscathed.

Midnight arrived and we finally decided to go to sleep. The Princess had moved to a room close to ours for the night under the excuse that it was closer to the stables and the Royal Guard Quarters from which we would depart tomorrow.

I had no doubt that she and Louise would be continuing their conversation in there, after so long without spending time together and relaxing when they did, they wouldn't let the chance go away. I took a book from the shelf and sat down on the bed, waiting for something to happen and trying to stay awake, but I fell asleep after a while no matter how much I tried.

* * *

_Three figures clad in black clothes walked stealthily across the dim lit corridor. They were whispering to each other as they did and searching for the room where the Princess was sleeping tonight._

_"If we do this right, Lord Cromwell and Sir Wardes will shower us with gold." One of them said in a hushed tone as they walked through the darkened corridor. They had taken out the guards and the shift wasn't due until an hour from now so they had more than enough time to do their job._

_"There's a guy in here, but he's out cold." Another of them whispered, he was spying inside the rooms to see if they had anything to worry about, poor fellow had fallen asleep while reading a heavy looking book that was now over his face. "And the room we just passed was empty, although there's clothing in, maybe they went out for a night walk."_

_"Let's be careful, make sure you have a place to hide at all times." The leader commanded in a low tone. "If we screw this up, we're dead."_

_They continued their stalking around until they heard giggles coming from one of the rooms. They slowly approached it and peeked in carefully. Inside the room and dressed in nightgowns were the Princess and a small, flat girl with pink hair. They were sharing stories about their day to day lives and some hawk they had, probably a pet. They then changed subject and started remembering the times when they played together, oblivious to all else, and especially to their presence._

_"You grab the Princess, I'll take the girl Sir Wardes wants." The leader said after scanning the room and observing they didn't have their wands close by, they could take on two girls with no access to magic, and maybe even have some fun while doing it. He then turned to his last man. "You watch over here just in case someone takes a night walk or anything."_

_They both rushed inside the room and grabbed the unsuspecting girls but they couldn't stop the Princess from letting out a cry. Although the man holding her silenced her fast and no movement was heard so whoever was in that other room stayed asleep, thank Brimir for a heavy sleeper in times like this._

_"Well then, we've got time before the next guard arrives." The man asked his leader so the girls would hear, although the pinkette had fainted. "Shall we have some fun?" And he groped Henrietta's breast making her cry out again, although it wasn't heard too loudly due to him covering her mouth._

_"Did anyone else hear music?" The man outside asked a very strange question before the leader could reply, earning him an eyebrow raise from him and a gasp from Henrietta. "Because I could have sworn…" He never finished the sentence, he was interrupted by the sound of metal piercing skull and fell backwards on the floor with something that looked like a dagger protruding from the side of his head._

_"Let…Them…Go." A voice filled with anger commanded as its owner, a figure clad in white armor, a tridented helmet and covered with a black cape, appeared on the doorstep and over the corpse of their deceased comrade. "You won't get a second warning."_

* * *

I've killed someone, but that fact barely registered due to my current state of mind. I was livid, and as I glared through the yellow visor at the two black clad assassins I just couldn't stop myself, if Henrietta's first cry hadn't woken me up I don't want to think about what could have happened. I'm to blame for this situation as much as these guys in front of me.

Speaking of them, they weren't moving at all, probably in shock. But I had already warned them, if they weren't listening and doing as I said it was their fault. I wasn't holding back today, they didn't deserve it and I just wanted to rip their heads off.

I dashed forward, a black-and-white blur in movement, and punched the one that held Louise straight in the face, making him let go of my unconscious Master and fly out the window with his face shoved inside. Not a pretty way to go, but I couldn't care less at the moment. I caught the pinkette before she hit the floor and rested her softly on it as I turned towards the last of them.

"Who… How…?" He was stunned but he was still gripping Henrietta firmly, in fact he was hurting her due to the extra strength he was applying on her chest, making me angrier than I was already.

"Let her go!" I ordered angrily, which seemed to snap him back to his senses. He pushed the girl towards me in hopes of stalling me as he ran for the door that would mean his escape.

I rushed forward, taking Henrietta with one arm as I grabbed his head with the other and lifted him off the ground. He struggled against my hand, desperately begging that I let go but I wasn't listening, not to this scum. I set the Princess on the floor and hit the Maximum Drive Slot, in which I had inserted a Memory before throwing the Eternal Edge at the guy outside.

**ICE AGE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

And I turned the bastard into the first human popsicle in history before he even realized the change in temperature, leaving a wide-eyed Henrietta to witness it in first row. I undid my transformation after the giant chunk of ice hit the floor and looked at the lavender haired girl by my side.

"Are you alright?" I asked her as I looked into her eyes. She looked mortified, although considering what had almost happened I can't blame her, and held her chest in pain. Any other girl would have broken into tears by now… or fainted like Louise had. She was really strong and I couldn't help but admire that.

She didn't answer. Instead she just stood there looking at me strangely as she took a few deep breaths to calm herself, then her legs failed her and she sat on the ground heaving a sigh of relief.

"Henrietta, are you alright?" I repeated , kneeling to look at her in the face. She seemed shocked that I referred to her by her name, it had slipped, but I don't think she was displeased.

"Yes, I'm fine." She gave a weak smile although her whole body was trembling. "Thank you, Hawk. I don't know what we would have done without you here."

"It was nothing." Although it didn't sit well with me, being thanked after killing these three like this, even if I felt they deserved it. I didn't let that inner conflict show though. "Can you stand?" I asked as I offered her my hand.

She took it as she nodded and I pulled her up. It was when she stood that I noticed that the white nightgown exposed a lot more than I thought, not as much as Kirche's but she wasn't that far. I had been so focused on the three guys that I just didn't register her clothing at all. I blushed as I admired the sight in front of me despite the situation, finding her beautiful beyond belief. I quickly averted my eyes as I noticed Henrietta also flushed red when she caught on to how she was dressed and in front of a man.

"I'm sorry." I said as I fought down the heat rushing to my face. "I didn't mean to stare."

"Don't worry about it." She replied as she went to get something to cover herself and she called out to me after a couple minutes that I used to check up on my Master. "You can look now." I turned to see her wearing a light pink dressing gown over the nightgown. "Is Louise alright?"

"She's just out cold." I said as I picked the pinkette up. "I'll take her to her room and…"

"I'll go with you." She interrupted before I finished and took her scepter and Louise's wand from where they were. "I cannot stay here considering how things are. I'll use her room, she can sleep with me too."

"I don't think that will be a problem." I smiled before going serious again. "After that I'll go warn the guards and see if the ones on duty when these guys came in are alive."

"Your Highness, are you alright?" Rolo's voice said from the door, we hadn't heard him coming but considering who he was I wasn't surprised about that, he did give me a scare when he shouted like that though. "I came here as fast as I could when I found both guards dead and a masked man in black with a crushed skull by their side…" His eyes widened at the chunk of ice in the middle of the room, and the man inside it.

"I'm fine, Rolo." The Princess smiled at the teen servant. "Hawk saved us from them." The boy then looked at me with something that seemed to be admiration in his eyes, it was short lived but I noticed it.

"I'll take care of this." He said as he inspected the body by his side and two guards came up to him. "You take the Princess to another room."

"She'll be using Louise's room for the night." I asked looking at the pinkette in my arms.

"Leave her in your room, we won't disturb her." Rolo replied and both I and the Princess nodded.

After leaving Louise on my bed and closing the door I accompanied the Princess to the room Louise had been given, she had been eyeing me for the whole time though, and I a weird way.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked her, hoping to find out what it was.

"I wanted to ask you the same thing actually." She replied to my surprise. "You've been frowning almost all the time since you came out of your armor."

"I guess… I'm still coming to terms with it." I replied looking at my trembling right hand as if it was the first time I saw it.

"With what?"

"Where I come from, killing is forbidden. We even abolished the death sentence for criminals." I explained thinking of my own world and country. "I've been taught all my life that killing is bad and shouldn't be done. And then, I find those three doing what they were about to do and I just kill them without a second thought… I'm scared of how easy it was for me."

Silence took over as I kept looking at my hand, unable to look any other way, until Henrietta's hands wrapped around it warmly. I looked at her to see her face close to mine, she had a serious look, like the one I had seen at the meeting when she interrupted Lelouch's plan.

"If you hadn't done what you did, who knows what would have happened." She said looking at me in the eye. "Killing is undoubtedly not the best option. However, there are some situations where it must be done, what happened before was one of them. Don't beat yourself up over it." She added with a smile that lifted my spirits and continued. "I'm grateful for what you did, Hawk. You've saved my life and Louise's, and not once but twice already. I intend to repay that debt."

"I understand." I replied, finding the strength to smile again after her little speech. "I guess what they say is true, a Hero can only save those he sides with. And I side with you and your country."

"And I thank you for it." She said with her smile widening, she was still holding my hand between hers. "I need to ask you something, and I need an honest answer."

"What do you need to know?"

"Will you use your powers as Familiar and Kamen Rider for the sake of this country?" She asked, almost pleaded as she pressed my hand against her chest. "Will you be the Hero that sides with us until we can reclaim the peace we have lost?"

"I will." I replied putting my other hand on top of hers and pressing gently as we looked into each other's eyes. "You can count on me."

"Thank you." She said with small tears running down her flushed cheeks and a smile. We stood like that for a few seconds until she finally let go of my hand and wiped her tears of joy before recomposing herself. "Have a good night's sleep, Hawk. Tomorrow is going to be the toughest day in the history of this country." She said before opening the door to what would be her room for the night.

"You too, Your Highness." She then turned and said something that caught me totally by surprise.

"You can call me Henrietta if you want to." She whispered making my heart skip a beat. "I do not mind it, you are a friend after all, and I wish Louise would just do the same but I seem to be unable to convince her."

"Then I'll do just that, Henrietta." I smiled and she smiled back. "Have a good night."

"Thank you. You have a good night too." She replied before closing the door.

After staring at the door for a while I turned and went to my own room, dropping myself on the carpet and waking Derf. He asked why I left in such a rush earlier and noticed Louise on the bed. I explained what had happened, he gave his version of a nod before yawning and falling asleep again. I turned on the carpet and decided to do the same, it had been a tiring day and tomorrow was going to be even worse. I wondered if they had managed to repair the Zero, it was vital for tomorrow and if it wasn't then things were going to be a bit more complicated. Just after that thought left my mind I felt the gentle darkness take me to a world of dreams.

I woke up just before sunrise thanks to Derf, he can be a pretty good alarm clock when he wants. He also woke Louise up who then started frantically asking questions while I told her to calm down. Once I was done explaining, I changed into my usual clothes while she looked the other way, checked that I had every one of the Memories I had recovered on me and exited my room.

After the explanation finished, Henrietta exited her room in her battle armor and I was almost taken away. The armor looked incredible on her, although I'm not exactly sure if showing so much cleavage is going to help in a war but who am I to say anything about it. I fought down the blood rushing to my face and tried to keep a normal look as I admired her figure. I felt one of Louise's glares on me but I just couldn't help myself.

"Is there something wrong?" The princess asked me, I guess I failed on keeping my normal look. "You're all red, do you have a fever?"

"No, not at all." I managed to get out, looking away a bit and calming myself down. "Are we ready for the operation?"

"Yes, the Royal Guard is waiting for us." She explained, gaining that look of determination I was becoming so used to see these last two days. "We should get going, we'll eat on the way."

We exited the building and joined with the soldiers. Henrietta made a speech and explained the mission objectives, and she did it quite well. After everyone saluted and shouted "Yes, Your Highness!" at the top of their lungs, we got on our horses and rode towards the Lamperouge estate. We had some bread and cheese for the road and I'm not complaining, Louise was but that's beside the point, and we got to our position ahead of schedule.

Even so, Lelouch was there, waiting for us along with everyone we had left there and something that could only be the Zero covered in a giant white cloth for some reason. He showed a broad smile as he saw us arrive, glad that his plans could come to fruition now. He had that gleam in his eyes that made you think twice about crossing him and Reconquista had done exactly that.

"Welcome to my land, Your Highness." Lelouch said to the Princess as she dismounted from her unicorn to greet him. "I would love it if you visited again one other day, one in which we will not put our lives on the line for the country would be preferable, of course." Neither of us could help but smile at the Earl's dry humor. But it was better than a depressing speech, that was for sure. "Now then, Hawk. We have a present for you."

And after those words left is mouth, Colbert and the other students pulled the cloth covering the Zero to reveal what was under it and I took a minute to analyze the changes. They had repaired and repainted the plane. It was now white with a giant blue fireball leaving a trail on each side of the body, the wings were white too but they had azure fire patterns on the edges. I guess I can call this the Eternal Zero, it would live up to the name, no doubt.

"Amazing." I muttered as I walked towards the plane that shone under the sunlight.

"I'm glad you like it, Darling." Kirche said as she jumped and hugged me. "It was my idea."

"We all helped, though." Guiche added as he came to greet me, causing the red head to let go of me. "We had to stay awake until late but it was well worth it." Tabitha nodded at his statement.

"I've loaded the… fuel as you called it." Colbert explained after a handshake. "I trust it will be useful, just as I hope this will be helpful." He then gave me a wooden box. "I worked on it non-stop these last days and thanks to what I learned last time you lent your belt to me I managed to complete it." I opened the box to find a belt, one that looked remarkably similar to the first generation Driver from the Kamen Rider W series, the type of belt used by the Sonozaki Family.

"How did you manage this in such a short amount of time?" I asked amazed, it seemed fully functional so it would be useful but it was still incredible he had managed to create this in a day.

"Actually, I've been working on it ever since you lent me your belt a couple weeks ago." He replied with a small smile. "That's why I wanted to do that examination of your belt, it helped me complete it. This belt should regulate the power of the Memory inserted in it so that it won't distort the user's mind through prolonged use."

"I assume it is untested, since you didn't have any Memories to try it with." He nodded, a bit ashamed of that. "But I'm sure this will be a huge help today. Thank you, Professor."

"I may hate war, but I know Total Pacifism is not going to work today from what I have read." He said solemnly as he walked towards his horse. "I'll be going back to the Academy, I do not wish to stay longer than I must." He turned to Lelouch. "My precious students are in your hands Earl Lamperouge, they have made a decision and I can't go against it, but know that if they are harmed you'll answer to me." The Earl just gave him a grave nod and the bald mage walked away towards his horse.

"Now then." Lelouch said as the Professor rode off. "I need everyone in their position, the enemy will arrive soon." I signaled him to come close to me for a moment. "Do you need anything?"

"No, but I have something for you." I gave him the Gaia Driver Colbert created and the Skull Memory, remembering it was the one he felt compelled to buy from the merchant. "You may need this. You are the one taking the most risks in this so having an ace in the hole might give you an edge if something goes wrong and surprise doesn't cut it."

"Thanks." He hid the items inside his usual purple uniform so that they'd be easily accessed in case of need. "Now, the pieces are in place and the board is set. Shall we have this game of chess started?"

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.

You may have noticed the chapter names are different, that's because I finally decided that Eternal Hawk will all be posted in this entry, I don't really feel like making four different posts for one story. The chapters are now tagged with the Season they belong to and the numbering will restart with every season change.

Now then, I also want to say that tomorrow, hopefully, will be the day I finally post the first chapter of the story brave kid and I are readying, you'd do me a favor if you checked it out too and told me what you think.

Thanks again for reading and please review, it's highly appreciated.


	15. S1 - Chapter 14: The Battle of Tarb

Sorry for the delay, I wanted to make sure the chapter would be good enough so I took one more day to prepare it. Personally, I think it's one of my best but I'll let you judge that. It is also the longest and largest battle I have ever written, there's a large portion of it in third person POV because I felt it was better for the situation.

I'd like to thank everyone that read, followed, favorited and /or reviewed.

To my reviewers:

**Raximus**: I hope you'll enjoy the finale, have fun with it. As for the Driver, it works just fine, don't expect it to shutdown in the middle of this chapter, they may not have a lot of technology but they do know how to channel magical energy so it's good enough. That does not mean that the Driver can sustain overuse, it has a time limit which will come into play in the next season, as well as the fact that it won't take well to repeated use.

**brave kid**: Glad you liked it, have fun with this one as well.

**Toa Solaric**: Here comes the continuation, enjoy it.

**Blacholelord**: I'm glad you have found it good, the Code Geass characters appeared on a whim but i do believe they are a great addittion too. As for villain, i can tell you Charles, Marianne, V.V. and Mao, along with the rest of the Brittannian Royal Family, are not going to appear, with acouple exceptions I'm not revealing yet. But the Knights of the Round are going to start popping around next season and I may take a couple minor villains as well. Only time will tell.

As a side note, how would any of you translate or rename Kururugi Suzaku so it sounded either english or french?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Hawk Magnus.

* * *

Chapter 14: The Battle of Tarb

_Wardes stood on the deck of the Airship along with Cromwell and a few soldiers, observing the town they came to invade as a foothold for the conquest of Tristain. He instantly noticed that the streets were empty and that it looked as if no one lived there, he smelled a trap but Cromwell was oblivious to it. How someone like him was still his superior was lost to the former Viscount, but he couldn't do anything about it, everyone on the ship with the including Wardes himself was a slave of the man's will._

_"The cowards of Tristain are taking refuge in their houses, how fitting." The man in priest robes said amused. "Well, then. Have the first platoon disembark and drive them out, they can do whatever they want with the civilians that resist."_

_"Lord Cromwell, this could be an ambush or some sort of trap." Wardes interjected monotonously as the platoon in question boarded the lift that would leave them on the ground to march into the town. "We should bombard the town to drive out whoever is hiding in the buildings, not risk our soldiers like this."_

_"Those aren't soldiers Sir Wardes, they're puppets, and I have plenty more where they came from." Cromwell clarified with an insane smirk, making the former Viscount shudder despite his brainwashed state. "Cannonballs are far more valuable than those toys and I refuse to waste them to destroy the town that will become our base." He then stopped, as if thinking about Wardes' words. "But you are right, it could be a trap. Send all ground forces and ready the Dragon Raiders, if it's an ambush we'll overwhelm them into submission. There is no way they'll be ready for a force so large."_

_And while all the brainwashed soldiers complied, it took all of Cromwell's control over Wardes to stop him from face-palming at the man's lack of tactical knowledge. He suspected a trap and he just let more people fall into it, just how far had he fallen into insanity due to abusing the Memory's power? But there was nothing he could do about it and he knew. The mad priest had combined the powers of his Memory with those of the Ring of Andvari to create the ultimate brainwashing spell, and he was under its influence._

_"Whoever's in charge of this operation either has a lot more men than I was told so he can take this risk, or is a downright nutjob that knows nothing but overwhelming tactics." Lelouch muttered with a hand on his chin. 'And considering the reports I'm inclined to believe the later.' The young Earl thought and smirked as he observed the descent of the troops from his position. Once all of the troops had entered the small town he put his plan into motion. "Kallen, Jeremiah. Do your parts!"_

_"Yes, My Lord." Both replied in unison, despite not having heard him. Lelouch had given each of them a rock created by his magic, when it crumbled it was time to do their part of the plan. Having witnessed it happen, both wife and butler smiled confidently and unleashed their strongest fire spells on their targets, which had been previously filled with gunpowder and oil. _

_Just as the last soldier stepped into the center of the town, an explosion was heard. Fire and smoke covered the sky as more explosions went off, engulfing the town in fiery flames and the smell of burnt wood as a devilish laugh was heard booming over them. The soldiers panicked, the brainwashing spells made them loyal to Cromwell and obey his every order, not immune to feelings, and right now their fear was overwriting any command the mad priest could have given._

_They fled in the most disorganized manner an army can flee, going in random directions and subsequently dividing themselves in groups worth a fourth of their total strength. Each of these groups exited the town from an exit to find themselves ambushed by an army of half their numbers but not mentally scarred or panicked._

_Up above in the sky, standing on top of Derflinger in his Metal Eagle form was Lelouch, roaring his laughter at the success of his plan like a madman as he watched the enemy soldiers panic and run like headless chicken. He didn't do it often, only when things went terribly well and this was such a situation._

_"Has anyone ever told you your laugh makes you sound crazy as hell?" The sentient sword turned giant eagle asked, slightly scared of his temporary passenger. "Besides, you're going to give away our position if you keep it up."_

_"You are right." Lelouch whispered as he stopped laughing, although he kept what was probably the biggest smirk ever seen on his face. "My apologies, I tend to have this under control but the plan worked so flawlessly I just could not help myself. Now for phase two, let's see if the enemy reacts as I expect it to." _

_'Although I hope I can stop them before we have to go through phases four and five.' The raven haired earl thought as he observed the battlefield from his vantage position. The troops had been scattered as planned. On the northern exit of the town were his personal forces, the Black Knights, led by Kallen and Jeremiah, the princess and her Royal Guard were engaging the enemy in the east, Duke Vallière and his wife had the south covered along with their forces and General Gramont was destroying the enemy in the west without much difficulty with the help of Lamark and the Earth Cavaliers, a squad of elite earth mage-knights that the General commanded. 'Still, there are a few things to worry about before that becomes the main focus.'_

_Aboard the airship, Cromwell was losing whatever sanity he had left and roaring orders at Wardes to go with the Dragon Raiders and attack the ground troops engaging theirs._

_"Go, Wardes!" He roared at the former Viscount. "I'll take what we have left and take that Manor for our own as the Airship gives support from the skies. From there we'll swipe in full force and beat the enemy into the ground."_

_"Yes, Lord Cromwell." Wardes muttered as he made his way towards his Wind Dragon, it was still being outfitted but it wasn't like the enemy had a way to beat twenty Fire Dragon Raiders in the time it would take him to reach the battle. The fact that the Princess was still down there meant his men had failed in their mission._

_'A pity.' The traitor thought as he supervised the take-off of his new squad. Not that he expected them to succeed but he had hoped. Lelouch was proving to be as troublesome as he had expected him to be, if only Cromwell had listened. 'And worst of it all, I am a prisoner in my own body, I have to obey Cromwell's orders no matter the outcome. All I can hope is that the crazed priest dies before I do, that way I'd be free from his hold and able to retreat to plan again.'_

_What Wardes did not know was that the enemy did have an airborne squad, albeit it numbered only a tenth of his own in flying units, but still one to be reckoned with._

_"It's time." Louise said as she observed the enemy Dragon Raiders exiting the Airship. She hopped onto Sylphid's back like the rest of the students while Hawk jumped into the Eternal Zero's cockpit and started it up._

_"Our job is to clear the sky of those guys before they cause too much trouble." He shouted over the sound of the engine. "Let's take them down." Everyone else shouted their agreement, except Tabitha who merely nodded although more enthusiastically than normal, and both Dragon and plane took off to meet the Dragon Raiders in their element and beat them to the ground._

_'Everything's going according to Lelouch's plans for now.' The teen from another world thought as he shot down the first of the enemies with a hail of bullets from his plane's machine-guns and proceeded to go after the next. Through the corner of his eye, he saw another Fire Dragon plummeting to the ground with ice and rock spikes piercing its wings. 'Phase three should begin soon. I hope the edge I gave him will be enough in case the enemy general is a Dopant like I suspect.'_

_He kept flying through the enemy fighters, taking down those he could while he dodged the fire from the Dragons that evaded him. He was drawing all the attention he could so that the others would have less enemies after them and would be able to take them down while they were distracted. _

_After some teamwork, Lelouch's air- fight tactics and lots and lots of bullets, flames and spikes made of rock and ice, the last of the Fire dragons was sent down to the ground, uttering a growl full of pain as it died along with its rider. However, it wasn't over yet. A Wind Dragon approached them at high speed just as lightning rained down on the Eternal Zero. Hawk maneuvered out of its range, separating from his comrades, and spotted the traitorous Viscount riding the beast that was now right in front of him._

_"So it was true, you survived!" The brown haired pilot shouted angrily at the Viscount but didn't show nearly any surprise, which unnerved the traitor. "This time though, you're not getting away without paying. I'll drag you in front of her and make you apologize for your crimes. After that, your fate will be mine to decide."_

_"Is that so?" Wardes smirked, he might have been bested once but this time he was in his element and his dragon was far faster than any of those Fire Dragons, he had a big advantage up in the air and if he was unable to run away then he was going to pay the kid back. "Let us see you try, Hawk Magnus, Sword and Shield of the Princess and Familiar of Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière. I challenge you to a duel!"_

_"Accepted!" The young Kamen Rider replied, his angered features letting a wild smile show. 'My job is to keep him occupied while the others complete phase three of Lelouch's plan so this is welcome, and I will not deny I'll enjoy beating the living crap out of him again.'_

_Louise couldn't believe he had heard right, a part of her still worried about the former Viscount but she perished the thought fast and didn't let it get to her. That man was nothing more than a manipulative liar and a traitor that wanted nothing more than to take her by force if need be, he didn't deserve her attention nor for her to be affected by his words and actions. If he wanted to fight her Familiar then he was in for a world of pain._

_"Let's get the rest of our job done." She whispered to Tabitha and the bluenette nodded, directing Sylphid to go towards the Airship while Hawk kept Wardes busy with their, for now airborne, duel._

_Meanwhile, Lelouch and Derflinger hovered close to one of the back entrances of the Airship in question, observing the situation so the young tactical genius decided when to act. From that position they spotted Sylphid approaching the cannon batteries to destroy as many as possible, if not all, and the Eternal Zero fighting against the Wind Dragon and its rider._

_"So Hawk has engaged Wardes as expected, he's going to need help there though." The young earl muttered, recognizing Wardes' flight patterns, as he jumped down onto the ship and hid out of sight. "Go do your part as planned Derflinger, I can take it from here."_

_"Sure thing, boss man. Good luck on your end." The sword replied and took off towards the battle in the air to aid his partner in the duel. He was a weapon after all so it wouldn't count as interference._

_'Now, to find the guy leading and take him out.' Lelouch thought as he put on the golden belt Hawk had gotten from Colbert and opened the door leading inside the ship, he wasn't in the highest part but that was where his opponent would be. 'I'm not taking chances with an enemy like this, and anyone that attacks my land and endangers my sister and loved ones will pay. I'll make him pay myself.'_

_He skulked through the ship, silently taking out whoever got in his way before they could give the alarm. Lelouch might not be the best in terms of stamina and physical strength, those were never his forte, but silent spells and infiltration were among his set of skills and he used them well. He had memorized the insides of the Airship thank to the map he had been sent by his spies, and he had given orders to those that worked on this ship to be ready to take it over at his command once he had taken out the enemy leader. He soon reached the door that led to the deck and opened it._

_"Earl Lamperouge." The crazed voice startled him slightly, especially since it was coming from a monster, although it was showing its back to him. "How nice to see you here, I was just going to your home to pay a visit." The creature turned, revealing its appearance, the appearance of the Puppeteer Dopant, although its left hand was purple._

_"I'm afraid I don't take kindly to unannounced visitors." Lelouch replied reaching for the Memory inside his pocket. "Although you may have noticed from how your entourage was received."_

_"I admit, perhaps I should have listened to Wardes about it." The Puppeteer monster said in a dangerous tone of boiling anger. "He did claim you'd be prepared but I ignored it and leaped before looking. And even if I did heed his warning I never would have expected you to blow up the whole town." He snapped his fingers and a squad of fifty hidden soldiers surrounded Lelouch, spears pointed towards the young noble. "But I can still turn this around, it was a mistake to infiltrate us alone."_

_"I'm not exactly alone." And with a flick of Lelouch's wand, the Gawain, the Lancelot, the Percival and their new addition, the Tristan, appeared in a flash of light and engaged the surrounding squad as Lelouch pressed the button in the Memory in his left hand._

_**SKULL!**_

_The Memory entered the slot in the belt and was absorbed into it, morphing Lelouch into the Skull Dopant. The face of the Dopant he transformed into was like a human skull made out of darkened crystal. His torso was dressed in various layers of torn black clothes covered by an equally black and open long coat and dark pants with dress shoes. In each of his hands was a silver Colt gun with a blade attached to the cannon._

_"Now, Lelouch Lamperouge commands you." He said in a husked voice as he aimed both guns at the Puppeteer Dopant. "DIE!" And he walked forward guns blazing._

_On the air not far from there, Hawk was having a tough fight against Wardes and his new Dragon. Although the young Kamen Rider was dodging most of his enemies attacks, due to both his reflexes and to Derflinger blocking them with his magic absorbent body, he wasn't landing a decent shot either. During one of the exchanges, Hawk finally managed to get a lock on Wardes' Dragon and pressed the trigger to give lead to the traitor, but nothing happened._

_"Dammit, out of ammo." He growled. 'I've been too trigger happy with the other guys and it's come to bite me now.'_

_"Has your dragon finally tired out, Kamen Rider?" Wardes asked smirking at the lack of an attack. "Then I'll take the shot." He fired a gust of cutting wing, hitting one of the Eternal Zero's wings and sending it down, out of control. "Have a nice plummeting!"_

_"When did you develop a sense of humor?" The teen asked as he veered the plane so it wouldn't fall on his friends and allies, he then opened the cockpit and jumped, landing on top of his sword turned eagle and bringing out the Eternal Memory. "And we are not done yet."_

_**ETERNAL!**_

_"Henshin!"_

_**ETERNAL!**_

_Now transformed into his Kamen Rider form, Hawk took out the dagger known as Eternal Edge and lodged the Metal Memory in it._

_**METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**_

_With his new weapon in hand, he inserted the Joker Memory in the Maximum Drive Slot on his belt and activated the Maximum._

_**JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**_

_A fight of green lightning and cutting winds against half-moon slashes of purple fire broke out in the skies as both contenders shot their attacks at the other, trying to topple their opponent. However, the Wind Dragon was way too agile for Hawk to land a clean hit, and Wardes' attacks were ineffective against Derflinger's magical ability to absorb the spells. What none of the contenders noticed was the Bird Memory inserted in the talking sword glowing faintly every time an attack connected with its current host._

_'If anyone had told me all this was going to happen a month ago I would have said they were crazy.' Hawk thought as Derflinger dodged another lightning spell. 'Perhaps a change of tactic is in order.'_

_"Is that all you've got?" Wardes asked as he flew by charging his next spell. "You can't hit my dragon with such sloppy moves." His opponent's reply came in the form of a mechanical cry._

_**LUNA! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**_

_The Eternal Blade extended as if it was made out of rubber and pursued Wardes and his Dragon until Hawk brought down his arm and it descended, cutting the Wind Dragon's left wing off cleanly. The former Viscount jumped on Derflinger with a cry of despair and grabbed on to his neck._

_"Anything to say before I drag you before Henrietta, Wardes?" Eternal asked as his sword returned to normal while he extracted the Memory from his belt and stored it in the pocket dimension._

_'He's on first name basis with the Princess? How in the world did he manage that?' He thought as he held on for dear life, which was when his hands happened across the Memory lodged in Derflinger's neck. Wardes immediately recognized the feeling of his own Memory and internally smirked. 'I can use this.'_

_"I take it you have nothing to say then." The boy was oblivious to his thoughts. "Take us down, Derf."_

_"Actually, I have something to say." The traitor said as he grabbed the Memory strongly without any of them noticing. Hawk looked at him, paying attention to his words. "You are still extremely easy to take advantage of." And he pulled the Memory out of Derflinger and let go._

_"Ah, crap." Was all the talking sword could say when he felt the transformation wear off, causing him to return to being a sword, and plummeted to the ground._

_Hawk, despite the initial surprise, had used his cape as makeshift parachute to avoid the worst of the fall. He was descending at a much slower speed than his sword and his attention was solely focused on Wardes as the former Viscount pressed the button on the Memory._

_**BIRD! OVERLOAD!**_

_Not paying attention to the different response, Wardes inserted the Memory in his body to save himself from becoming a stain on the ground, but his body started to shine and morph into something entirely different from the Bird Dopant Hawk had fought a few days ago._

_Back on the Airship, Lelouch's Golems had defeated each and every one of Cromwell's remaining soldiers and dissolved when their job was done, leaving their master to fight against the enemy commander._

_The fight was going well for the young Earl. The Skull Memory was helping him bypass his generally low stamina allowing him to go head to head with the enemy Dopant without much concern of tiring out too soon._

_They were now engaged in hand-to-hand combat as bladed guns and giant flute collided in showers of sparks. Every now and then one would land a hit on the other but not deal much damage. They were even, unable to get an advantage over the other for long._

_'We could go on like this and none of us would win. But I have a better idea.' Cromwell thought as he held his weapon with his not purple hand. 'I want to see the kind of face you'll have when I make you kill everyone you care about.'_

_The Puppeteer Dopant charged forward, attacking with a wide sweep of his flute and making Lelouch move just as Cromwell wanted him to, allowing the mad priest to seize his head with his purple hand, the hand that in human form wore the Ring of Andvari._

_"And now, time to make you into another puppet of my collection!" But before he could do that a rain of spikes made of rock and ice caused him to let go in order to dodge._

_"Are you alright, Earl Lamperouge?" Louise shouted as she jumped from Sylphid and supported the Skull Dopant so that he wouldn't fall to the floor. _

_"I'm fine. How did you know it was me?" The Earl turned monster asked as he regained his bearings and stood._

_"Hawk told us you'd look more or less like that if you used the Memory he gave you." Kirche replied as she shot a fireball at the Puppeteer Dopant, recalling how Hawk had been quite vague in describing Lelouch's Dopant Form, as if he didn't really know how he'd look like. "That's how we knew. And don't worry, no cannons are left, we took them all out."_

_'Phases four and five have been avoided then. Good.' The Skull Dopant thought in relief. 'Still, we are far from out of the danger zone.'_

_"Any plans for this thing, Your Lordship?" Guiche asked as three of his Valkyries appeared and swarmed the enemy._

_Lelouch was about to reply but Guiche's Golems were swatted aside and destroyed by a mighty flute blow before he could respond. The Puppeteer Dopant then threw the weapon towards them, making everyone dodge in a different direction, and aimed all his fingers at Lelouch. From the monster's fingers white threads like those used to control a puppet shot forth, taking control of Lelouch's body._

_"I would have preferred to put you under the control of the Ring of Andvari, but this is the next best thing." Cromwell laughed madly as he spoke. "Now then, who should I have you kill first?"_

_Guiche and Tabitha attacked the Dopant with their spells but with a move from Cromwell's fingers, Lelouch's body blocked the strike as a scream of pain escaped his skeletal face._

_"You coward!" Louse shouted angrily. "How dare you use someone as a shield like that?"_

_"Oh, Descendant of Void, you wound me with such words." The Dopant pretended to have been shot in the heart. "But the Ring of Andvari will make sure you no longer have that opinion of me once I'm done with you." He then looked at the other Academy students present. "As for the rest of you… Die." _

_At his words and with a few movements of his fingers Lelouch jumped forward, guns in hand, and slashed at Kirche, who dodged the strike by a hair and stumbled on the floor, falling on her back. Just as Lelouch, against his will, aimed a gun at the redhead's forehead his body then let out a burst of dark purple fire._

_The flames propagated through the wires controlling him, reaching the Puppeteer Dopant and making him cancel his control over Lelouch to escape the pain. The Earl turned Dopant the turned to face the enemy he had come to hate more than any other person in the world. The man who had taken away his freedom to act and made him attack people he had become fond of._

_All of Lelouch's body was on fire, especially around the crystal skull that was now his face, giving him the look a demonic envoy from hell would have if such a thing existed. He walked ever so slowly towards the terrified form of the Puppeteer Dopant, who was mumbling incoherencies as he cowered at the very edge of the ship._

_"You invaded my land, sent kidnappers against my ruler…" Lelouch began, bringing up an arm as he counted his enemy's crimes. "…endangered my dear sister, attacked my friends, took control over my body and intended to use me to further your schemes." He grabbed the Dopant by the neck with one hand, making sure to immobilize his purple hand with the other, and brought his face close to Cromwell's, as if he was gazing into his very soul. "But those are only the sins you've committed against me, and for every one of your crimes you shall be judged, for such is my ability."_

_"What are you talking about?" The Dopant cowered as he tried to escape but to no avail._

_"_**_Penance Stare_**_." Lelouch muttered in a distorted voice as purple fires ran from his eyes into the other Dopant, accompanied by cries of pain and terror as Cromwell began to feel all the pain he had ever inflicted to others in his own body. After a minute of screams, Cromwell's Dopant body exploded, releasing the Puppeteer Memory into the air and causing a part of the ship to catch fire, expanding rapidly._

_"We should get out of here." Lelouch suggested, handing Cromwell's unconscious body to Guiche and making the Memory exit his body through the Gaia Driver. "This Airship is finished."_

_They all got on Sylphid's back as the Airship was consumed by fire, it would take a while before it finally fell, if it did. The wind stones inside the Airships were not flammable so it could stay burning in the skies for as long as the stones worked. Lelouch made a mental note to send a group of Water and Wind mages to put the fires out after the battle if possible, that Airship could be refitted into his own personal vessel if necessary one day._

_A bright flash of light got their attention, it was coming from where Hawk and Wardes had been fighting, although in their place was now a Griffon the size of small house and maybe some more. It had a lion's body covered in crimson fur and five black claws in each paw, each of them the size of a sword and ready to rip everything to pieces. Its head was that of an eagle and grey in color with deep blue eyes. Its wings were covered in feathers of all the colors of the rainbow that might have made it look ridiculous were it not so huge and menacing to compensate._

_"We need to go down there, now!" Louise shouted, realizing something as the creature let out an angered cry. "That thing is right above the Princess and her Royal Guard!"_

_With a nod, Tabitha directed Sylphid towards what would be the last fight of what would be known in the history books as the Battle of Tarb._

_Henrietta could barely believe her eyes as she took in the creature right above her and her troops, covering he rears when it started to cry out in rage. They had just finished capturing the last of the soldiers in their location when she had heard Derflinger falling and looked up she had found that flash of blinding light giving birth to the monstrosity._

_"Your Highness! We have to get out of here!" One of her guards shouted, but they were all glued to the ground in fear, his shout had only managed to draw the creature's attention towards them._

_"Ah, Princess Henrietta." The creature spoke in a voice that was distorted, as if three people talked at the same time, yet it was still very recognizable. "It has been over a week since we last met. My condolences for your loss, but he was a necessary sacrifice."_

_"Wardes." Henrietta muttered, shifting back and forth from fear to hatred, and they were both emotions she didn't feel often. "How and why did you become such a thing? And why did you have to kill him?!"_

_Henrietta never got any of the answers as a giant claw took her into the air and lifted her in front of the creature's eyes. The giant Dopant smiled evilly and lifted another claw close to the Princess but before anything else could happen a mechanical voice boomed through the skies, making Wardes look upwards._

_**ETERNAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**_

_A swirling mass of blue fire impacted on the side of Wardes' massive head, inflicting a great amount of pain on the former Viscount and making him let go of his prisoner. Henrietta screamed as she fell but only until something caught her and landed her safely on the ground._

_"Are you alright?" Hawk's voice reached her as she opened her eyes to find herself in his arms like that night before the ball._

_"I am. Thank you, Hawk." She replied hugging him. The young Kamen Rider grinned, glad that the helmet concealed his features, but their little moment didn't last long as a roar brought them back to reality._

_"Hawk Magnus!" Wardes roared again, he was so enraged he hadn't noticed he was free from Cromwell's control. "I'll crush you like the bug that you are!"_

* * *

I sighed internally despite how scared I was, Mott had already said that line and I knew I sort of looked like an insect, most Kamen Riders did, but there was no need to use it repeatedly. I dashed towards where Derf was embedded on the ground, taking Henrietta with me. Wardes tried to attack me, but the Royal guard did their job and bombarded him with spells now that they had recovered from the shock, it probably helped that I had showed them that this creature the traitor had turned into could take damage, although some of them had already ran away.

"Hey, Partner!" Derf greeted me as if he and I just met each other in the market and not in the middle of a fight against a giant Dopant. "How's it going? I see you got the girl."

I ignored the comment, and its numerous implications, and left the Princess on the ground before grabbing Derf and taking out the Eternal Edge, it still had the Metal Memory inserted so it was the length of a one-hand sword.

"Will you let me help you in this fight?" Henrietta asked as I was about to charge forward. "I want to take him down as well." I could hear the determination in her voice, and I had no reason to refuse, the more help the easier it would be to take this monster down.

"Just don't do anything reckless." I replied looking back at her, I was worried to let her fight instead of running but a look into her eyes told me she wouldn't escape no matter what. "If you can cover me with a few spells you'd be plenty helpful."

"Very well." She gripped her scepter and looked at me with worry. "You are forbidden to die in this battle, understood?"

"Yes, Your Highness." I replied smirking under the helmet, having lost most of the fear thanks to that exchange, and dashed forward as she started chanting her spell.

I inserted Ice Age in my Maximum Slot, hitting it for activation, and Heat in Derf's Slot.

**ICE AGE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

**HEAT! ****MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"Danza de Fuoco e Giachio." The Eternal Edge was covered in blue ice as red flames covered Derflinger. I jumped towards Wardes' giant face and unleashed a combination of slashes that would have made Sephiroth proud, leaving numerous freezing and burning gashes through it as well as and freezing part of his beak.

After I landed, Wardes tried to slash at me with his claws repeatedly. I dodged as best I could, sometimes I even parried the attacks although it was putting quite a strain in my arms to do so. The giant Dopant was still being bombarded by spells of all kinds but it was doing little more than slowing him down, except a particularly powerful one from Henrietta that made him flinch allowing me to slash at one of his legs.

"Okay, you are a lot tougher than last time." I shouted as I dodged another claw strike and then I got an idea. "Let's see you handle this."

I jumped on his leg and then some more until I landed on his back, there was plenty of space there to stand although he didn't make it easy with all the moving around. I then started hacking and slashing everywhere I could, leaving frozen or burning wounds along Wardes' back until I reached his tail and cut it clean of, earning a roar of pain from the traitor turned giant monster.

"You'll pay for that, you damn pest!" He turned around at incredible speed, making me lost my footing and throwing me off of him. "It's the last time you get in the way of my plans!"

"And what are those plans?" I shouted back angrily. "Brainwashing Louise into marrying you?! Sending assassins after Henrietta?! And you're supposed to be noble?!" I landed safely and switched Heat for Joker and Ice Age for Unicorn, dispelling the red fires and the blue ice before hitting hit the Maximum Slot.

**JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

**UNICORN! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

I jumped back up towards him, Derflinger covered in ominous purple flames while the Eternal Blade sparked with bright white lightning, and slashed at the side of his neck, making him cry out in pain again as I kicked myself up and landed on his head, delivering a powerful cross slash there.

"Come on, do like all villains do! Tell me your grand scheme, let's hear it!" I shouted as I jumped down from on top of him and landed in front of him, pointing at him with the Eternal Blade still covered in lightning.

"I'm the one that's going to rule this country!" He shouted as he slashed at me repeatedly. "With Louise at my side! And there's nothing you can do to stop me!" I took one of the blows which sent me back a few meters and left a deep crack in my chest armor, it had almost gone through it. I moved to the side, narrowly dodging another strike only to be pushed back by a flap of Wardes' wings, the people on TV certainly made this look easier than it was. "With these new powers I don't even feel the spells raining down on me, and you can barely deal any damage to me, I win!"

As much as I hated to admit it, none of the wounds I had dealt were not exactly deep and he was right, aside from Henrietta's spells, the rest hadn't dealt much damage, they had only distracted him at most. As he laughed at our impotence, a rain of fire entered his mouth, courtesy of Kirche, and he began coughing out the fire and smoke while looking for who had sent the fireball at him.

"I'm afraid you're only tough in the outside." Kirche said from Sylphid's back as Louise jumped down shouting my name for some inexplicable reason. I stopped the Maximums and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Are you alright? Where's Her Highness?!" She asked frantically, she seemed to be in a state of panic.

"Calm down. Her Highness is safe, she's helping with the fight." Our friends had managed to distract Wardes for a while, that and Lelouch's Golems attacking him must have done the trick, so we could have this conversation while I caught my breath.

"But where's the plane?" She looked very worried now. "Without that you can't go back to your world!"

"Will you listen for a second?!" She gasped, being brought out of her anxious state. "I already told you, I'm staying." She looked like she wanted to reply but I didn't let her. "I'm your Familiar and I've found my place in this world. I have no desire to go back to my former life, there's nothing for me there and I know it."

"Hawk…" I noticed my hand burn like it did when the Runes activated. I looked down at my left hand to see it glowing and Louise did too. "…"

My Master froze in place staring at the glowing letters engraved in the back of my hand that shone through the gauntlet in a daze. She then took her wand and pointed towards the giant Dopant Wardes had become.

"What's going on?" Both Henrietta, who had come closer to us, and I asked aloud.

"She's awakening." Derf replied with a hint of pride in his voice. "You need to protect her until she finishes casting. That's your job as her Familiar, Partner."

"Take the soldiers and get away from here." I told Henrietta, realizing what was going to happen. "If anyone objects tell them I'm going to unleash the most destructive attack I have and that my Master has to be close for it to work but the rest of you are in danger." She nodded and ran off to give the order. Considering she too was privy to Louise's secret as well as how destructive Void Magic was supposed to be she understood what was going on quite fast.

I jumped and slashed at Wardes, drawing his attention to me once more as I ran towards the opposite side of where Louise was standing. He was once more focused on me, slashing at me with as much speed as he could muster and unleashing occasional gusts of wind that threatened to knock me back. One of them did and I was hit by his claws shortly after, the attack went through the Rider Armor and drew blood, fortunately it wasn't a deep wound but I was forced to my knees for a moment because of it.

Fortunately, I was not fighting alone. Lelouch's Golems emerged again and attacked Wardes along with a rain of fire and several ice and rock spikes distracted him long enough for me to stand again. That was when a black item was thrown in my direction. I caught it, finding that it was the Skull Memory.

"Thanks, my friends." I muttered as I stored both weapons in Eternal's pocket dimension and inserted the four fire Memories in the slots in my arm, adding an additional Memory to the one in the belt to increase the area of effect of the attack.

**CYCLONE! ETERNAL! SKULL! HEAT! JOKER! **

**MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

I dodged Wardes' attacks as I charged the sphere of flames in my right hand until it was the size I wanted it to be and filled with power.

"Here, have a taste of Hell!" I shouted as I chucked the fireball towards the former Viscount's beak.

Luck, or fate, decided that Louise finished her spell at the same time my attack connected with the creature's face. Both explosions joined in booming resonance, disintegrating Wardes' Giant Dopant Form before he could even cry out in pain.

The explosion rocked the earth, quite literally, leaving a crater the size of the monster it engulfed right beside the remains of the town of Tarb. I dashed towards where I left Louise, finding her unconscious on the ground from the effort of pulling off the spell that saved us all.

"Is she alright?" I heard Lelouch's voice as Sylphid landed beside us with everyone on board.

"Yeah, just out cold." I replied as I lifted her in my arms.

"What was that thing? How did you guys beat it?" Guiche asked excitedly.

"That was Wardes, no idea how he got like that though." I replied, thinking back on it. "The Memory gave a different claim than normal when he used it and that happened." I then gave Louise to Guiche and ran towards the center of the crater, wanting to check the Memory in question.

In the middle of the scorched ground was Wardes, unconscious because he was still breathing, his clothing torn and burnt and his eye patch lost to the winds, the Bird Memory was there too, not too far from him. I took it and pressed its button.

**BIRD!**

"Weird, I'm sure it said something more when Wardes used it before." I muttered pocketing it in my jacket. The others soon came to my side.

"Before I forget, here." Lelouch handed me the Puppeteer Memory, he probably remembered he had it when he saw me take the Bird one. "The man leading this invasion had it."

"Good thing I gave you Skull then." I replied pocketing this one too. "We should be glad the enemy didn't bring more than one of those." Under the stares they gave me I felt I needed to explain. "Wardes got his back because I was careless."

The traitor decided it was wake up time before anyone asked me questions I did not know the answer for, but just as he looked at us with surprise adorning his features, as if he didn't expect us to be there, or rather didn't recognize us, something fell on him from the sky and crushed him to a bloody pulp.

"Woops, sorry! Did you want something from him?" The thing asked and it took me a moment to recognize it as the Violence Dopant in its Violence Ball Form. "Sorry, but the pretty lady didn't want him alive if he failed so I had to take him out." He then turned into its Normal Form as he spoke and looked at all of us for a moment, in which I was ready to transform again, he let out a chuckle that sounded strangely familiar before speaking again. "Sorry, Birdie and friends, you'll have to wait for answers." And he transformed again into Violence Ball and jumped off to the horizon.

"Hey! Come back!" Yeah, like it'd listen but it came out of my mouth before I could help it. "Damn it!" I looked down to what remained of Wardes, although I couldn't do so for too long, I don't have an iron stomach.

"Are you all alright?! What was that thing?!" Henrietta's voice came from outside the crater as she, along with Kallen and Jeremiah, descended towards our position. It appeared that the allied forces had gathered around the giant hole created by Louise's spell. They then saw the pool of blood by our side. "Is that Wardes…"

"What remains of him." Lelouch replied, looking downcast, but seemed to recover when Kallen hugged him. "At least we have the leader and a few of the soldiers prisoner from what I saw, we should be able to obtain some information on the enemy in case they plan to strike again, although I doubt it. We've dealt quite a blow and their morale will be down for quite some time, we have to use it wisely to prepare for the next attack."

"Shouldn't we go? I doubt any of us wants to spend too much around this scenery." Guiche said, looking at Wardes' remains, and everyone nodded. I took Louise back into my arms and walked out of the crater, leaving behind what was left of a man I hated yet I wanted him to receive judgement from someone else, not a giant sentient wrecking ball falling from the sky. A ball that knew my nickname from the other world, but such a thing couldn't be possible. Whoever that Dopant is it must be someone with a sense of humor and nothing more.

"Are you alright?" Henrietta's voice snapped me out of it. I had been standing in the same spot for a while, looking at the ground and that seemed to have worried her and Lelouch.

"I'll be fine." I replied, clutching the wound on my chest. It didn't hurt and it had stopped bleeding but it needed attention soon. Despite all that, I decided to try and lighten the mood a bit. "So, what now? Do we get a party for a job well done?"

"I suppose something could be arranged." She said as we walked out of the crater. "I'm sure everyone could use some rest and relaxation."

"How about right now?" We both looked at Lelouch as if he had just gone mad. "Don't look at me like that, after what we've been through today every one of the soldiers must be exhausted and they'll need the rest. Besides, I have the best party planner in the country working for me."

"I suppose you are right, Earl Lamperouge." Henrietta said after giving it some thought, as for me, I had a bad feeling about who that person was, a very bad one, but hey… if I was right then it would be, as Dante Sparda would say, one hell of a party, so I decided to go with it and nodded my agreement.

"Perfect." He then signaled Jeremiah to approach us, Kallen came with him. "Tell Milly she has the okay, we'll be there once everything is accounted for so she has about three or four hours. Also, send the invitations and call my little brother back."

"Yes, My Lord." The butler replied with a bow and dashed off towards the Mansion at unbelievable speed for a normal human.

"So we're having an Ashford-style party, huh?" Kallen asked her husband, smiling confidently. Hearing the surname I knew my hunch had been right. "Are you sure that's wise?"

"It may not be my wisest move but I did promise her that if we won she'd get to throw one and you know she hates to wait." Lelouch smiled at her as he shrugged. Yeah, that sounded like the Milly Ashford I knew of, it was always a good time to throw a party.

Four hours passed and, with the exception of the wounded and the soldiers needed to transport the enemies caught to prison plus General Gramont and Louise's parents, since they were needed back in their houses, everyone stood in the yard of Lelouch's mansion, although it just didn't look like the one he and I had sparred at all.

It struck me as odd that Louise's parents hadn't really seemed worried about their daughter's condition. They had checked on her, alright, but they hadn't really shown much concern for her the moment Lelouch told them she had fainted due to magical exhaustion. Rolo, on the other hand, hadn't separated from her since he came from the Palace for some reason. He told me not to worry, that he'd watch over her and that I should enjoy the party as one of the heroes of the day so I decided to let him do it.

I walked around the many attractions Lelouch's chief advisor, that's what Milly was, had prepared for us in merely four hours, having a few conversations with Guiche, Kirche and the others as I found them along the walk. Louise was still sleeping inside a room in the mansion, poor girl had been exhausted from that spell she pulled off. Derf was watching over her to explain everything when she woke up.

After a while I decided to go check up on my Master anyway, just to know how she was. I had had enough partying and was beginning to worry that she hadn't woken up. I entered the room she was in to find her speaking with Henrietta, who was out of her battle armor and into one of Kallen's dresses, a deep purple one with white flowery decorations on the chest area, and Derflinger, Rolo was nowhere to be seen but he probably had left at Henrietta's request.

"Partner! You're back." Derf greeted from his spot. "We were just bringing Void Girl here up to speed."

"How are you?" I asked my Master with a bit of worry.

"I've been better, but I just feel really tired." She replied as she sat up on the bed. "What's all the commotion outside about?"

"A celebration for our victory." Henrietta explained with a smile. "You gave us that Louise, had you not been there we would be far worse off. I'm very grateful to you."

"It was nothing, Your Highness." She blushed a bit, smiling at the compliment. "Did my parents see it? Did they see me casting that spell?"

"Not that I know off, and I asked Lelouch and the others to keep it a secret so they won't learn from them." I replied and she sighed in relief. "Everyone who doesn't know believes it was me using your magic as a catalyst and that the stress from such action resulted in you passing out, at least that's what we told them."

"Did you make that up on the spot?" She asked and I nodded with a wry smile on my face. "I thought you hated lying."

"And I do, but sometimes we have to do things we don't like in order to do what is right." I replied and Henrietta nodded at my words solemnly, probably remembering our conversation last night. "Besides, Lelouch helped out on it."

"What about Wardes? What happened to him after I passed out?" That was the question I feared the most.

"Wardes is dead." I told her and she looked at me as if she had just kicked a very cute puppy and regretted it from the bottom of her heart. "But it wasn't you who killed him, he was alive after the spell hit, I saw it myself. A Dopant from Reconquista did it when he was recovering consciousness and then escaped. We were unable to stop it."

"There is something bothering me about that though." Henrietta muttered deep in thought. "Why did he only kill Wardes? It could have crushed every captured member of Reconquista the same way if it wanted to, or even us, so why only him?"

"I don't know." I replied, still worried about that and the fact that it seemed to know me, which shouldn't be possible.

"Hey, come on you three!" Derf shouted, snapping us out of those thoughts. "There's a party going on outside there's no reason for you to mop around, do that any other day."

"You are right, it is a party after all." I smiled at him and then an idea popped in my head. I turned towards Henrietta. "Your Highness." She turned to look at me with curiosity in her eyes. "It appears there is going to be a ball later on in the inside of the mansion. Would you grant me one dance?"

"I'd be glad to." She replied, smiling back at me and causing a small blush to appear on my face. "More than one if you're willing to."

"I'd be honored."

"Anyway." Louise's voice got our attention, and I think I detected a bit of annoyance there, just as Rolo came in with a dress Louise's size in his hands. "I'd like to change my clothes, could you please step out Hawk."

I did as told, taking Derf with me, and stood waiting out of the room, Rolo came out shortly after and we spent the time in silence, not the uncomfortable kind of silence, but it wasn't comfortable either. After a while they both came out of the room, Louise was dressed in a light pink dress with frilly decorations, a flower attached to the right shoulder and long gloves of the same color.

"Shall we go?" The pinkette asked, smiling slightly now, probably because of the party.

"Sure." I replied and we all walked down the corridor and exited to the backyard where everything had been set.

There were a lot of stands in which Lelouch's servants worked, cooking food and preparing drinks led by this world's Rivalz Cardemonde while the maids walked around with said food and drinks, being led by this world's Shirley Fenette. In the part of the yard I had burnt a few days ago a giant cooking pot had been set in which the Greatest batch of Soup Ever Cooked, as Milly called it, was being prepared. On another side there was a group of huge tables where some of the soldiers and nobles had gathered and were having a drinking contest.

A lot of people were having fun, eating their fill and drinking like sponges. It looked like a real celebration and they deserved it. Everyone that spotted Henrietta gave a bow and some even stood to attention in her presence but she told them to go back to enjoying the party.

We met up with everyone from the Academy eventually and walked around the various stands, taking some food and talking about what we were planning to do from now on. That was until Lelouch appeared on the stage by the giant pot and began giving a speech.

"My fellow Tristainians, today is a great day! Despite our losses we have dealt a heavy blow to the Albion threat, such a blow that they will not easily recover from it. It is during days like today that we can say that Tristain, despite its looking for peace, is not weak and will not tolerate invasion." Lelouch made a gesture to where we were standing. "There are many people I'd like to thank for their help on today's battle but none more than Her Highness, Princess Henrietta de Tristain, for if she had not stood up for my request we wouldn't be here anymore. Know, Your Highness, that I, and the people of Tarb, are forever in your debt." He kept his eyes trained on our little group, making some of the listeners look at us. "Needless to say, the Vallière and Gramont Families also have our gratitude for their support, as does every warrior that helped protect this land." He looked around the yard, seemingly making eye contact with every person there. "I look around and I see the heroes that bravely defended our country despite the fearful creature that attacked us at the end of our struggle, let me then offer you the most magnificent soup you have ever tasted, let yourselves enjoy the Soup of Victory!"

With the speech, and the deafening round of applause that followed, over, many began to form a cue to get their Victory Soup while other walked away towards the hall where the dance was to be held. Louise and Tabitha, accompanied by Rolo, decided to try the soup while Guiche decided he needed to go for a dancing partner, regretting that Montmorency wasn't there but he wouldn't let that stop him from wooing the first pretty girl he found. He was promptly stopped by his girlfriend, who had come here invited by Lelouch himself despite Guiche's beliefs.

(Ending Song – Round by SOPHIA)

Henrietta and I made our way to the dance. I'll admit I was a bit nervous, last time I had danced with her we had been sort of alone, but this time we'd be surrounded by people who I mostly didn't know.

I didn't go as badly as I expected, to be honest. We started dancing and, although some people shot dirty looks, most seemed unconcerned by it, simply enjoying themselves after a battle won. During the first two songs, the Princess and I stayed silent, simply going with the flow of the music and enjoying ourselves. It wasn't until the third one began that she spoke.

"I've been meaning to ask a favor of you." She said suddenly, taking me a bit by surprise.

"Sure, what is it?"

"You see… " She then looked around. "Perhaps somewhere more private would be better for this conversation." I nodded and we headed outside towards one of the side gardens the manor had, a very pretty one with roses of various colors decorating the scenery. "This will do perfectly." She took a deep breath before speaking. "I've wanted to ask you if you could come visit me at the Palace from time to time." Now I was truly taken by surprise by that, and also blushed a bit. "I have asked the same of Louise too. I noticed that I do really enjoy your company, you two help me in ways you can never imagine just by being by my side, and considering how things stand I could use some support if I'm feeling under the weather."

"I'd be glad to, Henrietta." I replied, smiling and resisting the urge to grin like a fool. "I promised Wales I'd be by your side as your Sword and Shield and that oath has no expiration date." She smiled at that. "Also, I'm your friend and I'll be there for you whenever you need me."

"Thank you, Hawk." She said with her smile widening. The song playing in the background ended and a new one started playing shortly. "Shall we?" She asked extending her hand for me to take it. "Although I do not feel like going back in for now, would you mind dancing here?"

"Not at all." I replied taking it and we resumed dancing.

Things may have not been easy, but I was a lot better on this world than on my original one. I had no doubt about that, and I also had no doubt that, no matter what the future held in store for me from now on, I had people who'd stand by my side when I needed help to keep moving forward... as well as the power of Kamen Rider Eternal.

* * *

_Looking at the dancers from behind one of the tallest bushes were Lelouch and Kallen, smiling faintly as they sipped the wine from their glass, they had come for a bit of fresh air after dancing a few songs and were about to go back when they saw Hawk and Henrietta coming out of the hall, curious about it they had hidden there and listened in. _

_"They make quite good couple." Kallen commented and Lelouch couldn't help but agree. The Earl was certainly happy for the two of them, the princess had taken a big blow not even a week ago but she seemed fine now, only time would tell if that was right but with the Kamen Rider by her side the raven haired Earl knew things would be fine._

_"Lord Lamperouge." A female voice got his attention and he turned to look at the green haired thief known as Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth standing by his side. "I see you were victorious, congratulations."_

_"It's thanks to you that we won." He replied raising his glass as if to make a toast and Kallen did the same thing with a small smile. "You certainly saved us all by going back to Reconquista."_

_"You certainly made me an offer I could not refuse." The woman replied with a sly smile of her own. "How many former criminals do you have under your wing? I doubt I was the first one to join those ranks."_

_"Quite a few, but they are all trustworthy once you give them what they seek." The Earl told her with his smile widening. "Plus, after living so long as thiefs you people know well how other this kind of enemy will act and make wonderful spies in their ranks."_

_"Many nobles would be afraid of dirtying their hands recruiting by us and take the role of the noble demon, you are certainly one of a kind." She looked to the scene of Hawk and Henrietta dancing. "And that boy over there is too, no one else would have let me go just like that. Perhaps that is why I decided to tell him the truth about Wardes' plan when he asked."_

_"Agreed." Kallen nodded as she finished her glass while she and Lelouch eyed the pair once more. "Plus they do look good together, I'm almost jealous."_

_"I suppose we'll be backing him up if any noble tries to get in between these two." Lelouch sighed but he was smiling as well. "They both deserve happiness in their lives and I have a feeling they belong with each other." His features hardened as he looked back at Fouquet. "Keep doing your job the way you are now, you are deeper into their organization than any of my other spies could ever hope to be, the survival of this country hangs on you and you know what will happen if you fail."_

_"I do." Fouquet turned serious as she looked into Lelouch's purple eyes. "I will not let you down, not after everything you've done for me and my cousin… Your Highness."_

_"See to it that you don't. Reconquista is just another rebel organization, someone's pulling their strings and I want to know who it is." He looked back to his mansion to where Nunnally's room was as Fouquet disappeared in the darkness, back to her mission. "I will protect this country with all I have, no matter how dirty the method is."_

_"I'll be with you every step of the way, Lelouch." Kallen told him holding his hands gently as she kissed him. Lelouch returned the kiss and smiled when they broke it._

_"I know you will, I married you for a reason after all." He then looked at the still dancing pair. "I think we should go another way, I don't feel like interrupting them." And he guided Kallen to the house through a less direct route._

* * *

And Season 1 is officially over. It was a fun ride if I do say so myself and I hope you all had as much fun reading as I had writing.

Now then, time for a couple announcements. First one is I'm going to take a month long break on writing this story. Reasons are planning Season 2, a week of Exams and a week of Holiday right after that with no internet. The second one is that, despite the month long wait it will take I am willing to leave you with a little introduction for next season, so here it is:

_-Eternal Hawk: Riders of the Twin Moons_   


_It's been a month since the Reconquista failed in their invasion of Tristain and things are once more getting hectic for Hawk and his friends. Henrietta is going to be crowned Queen but the rumors of the next war with Albion, along with the ones that speak of the arrival of a World Destroying Devil, have the populace on edge. Can Hawk fend off a second invasion? And how will he react when more Riders appear on his new home and his past is uncovered by someone who shouldn't be there?_

Now, if you're wondering how are there going to be more Riders if there's only one LostDriver there, I am happy to reveal I have a pink... I mean Magenta, Passing-through Kamen Rider willing to help with that aspect, because if the World Destroying devil bit didn't tip you off I'm going to tell you that next season is going to have a long-term visit by none other than Kadoya Tsukasa, aka Kamen Rider Decade.

Well, that's it from me. Considering it's the end of the first season I'd like to ask all of you to review and tell me how I did it. Remember it's my first story and I'm really looking forward to your opinions on it. Thank you very much for reading and see you guys next season.


	16. S2 - Chapter 01: Coronation

I'm back, and I brought presents... not really but I brought the second season, that's got to count for something, right?

Thanks to everyone that read, Followed, Favorited and/or Reviewed.

To my reviewers:

**brave kid**: Here's Season 2, hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did planning it.

**Rider Cure**: Next chapter will mark the arrival of the Alternate Kuuga and Kivala, DiEnd won't join us until a couple chapters later and he's bringing trouble with him.

**Kamen Rider Omni**: Thanks, one my major worries is keeping Lelouch and most of the Code Geass cast in character so I'm glad to know I'm more or less managing that. C.C. will appear soon, but not under that name. Do not worry though, she'll be easily recognizable, like Suzaku now that I've come up with a non-japanese name for him. That last sentence just gave me an idea for a pairing, but I'm not sure if I'll use it or not, only time will tell.

**fuji92**: Yep, Decade is here now and things are going to get pretty hectic in Halkeginia now that he's around. The "Damn You Decade!" will take a while but I assure you, that phrase is so golden that it will be included even if I have to make Hawk shout it himself.

**Raximus**: Glad you liked it, let's see if I can make things better still. Hope you'll enjoy Decade's entrance and how everything will proceed.

**wy (chapter 6)**: Why did I put Lelouch in the story? Well it happened like this: Since I wanted the pairing to be Hawk/Henrietta I thought Hawk would need a couple allies in the nobility to pull it off so while thinking up names I came up with the idea of using Lamperouge, since it kind if fit with the Tristanian nobility, from then on it kept expanding until I ended up putting Lelouch himself and deciding to add Code Geass in the midst of it, plus it's allowed for some future plot ideas so I don't think it was a mistake. Also, I hope to have proven you wrong on the whole Lelouch doing all the thinking, I believe Hawk is doing quite a bit of it himself.

And before I forget, I do not take kindly to people calling something I spend hours working on lame, so I'd like you to pick your words better in the future. You may not like it but that is no reason to insult the story or its author.

**moonlight crest 96**: Glad to know that. Yup, Decade's coming along. Hope you'll like this season as much as the last one and Animtriex Chronicles.

**RoyalTwinFangs**: Not sure what that means but if you're talking about the incoming Rider wave then... yes they are XD

**Nyamu**: What can I say... once I was sure of the publishing day I decided to share it and that's what I came up with, it wasn't the plan to soun like that but I guess I sort of did XD

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Familiar of Zero, nor do I own any series of the Kamen Rider franchise. All I own (for now) are the original plotlines added to this story and the Characters Hawk Magnus and Tony Blessfield.

Well then, on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 01: Coronation/Resurrection

_A month had gone by since Reconquista's failed attempt at invading the country of Tristain. Things had gone back to normal and the town of Tarb had been reconstructed and inhabited once more under Earl Lelouch Lamperouge's rule. The country was once again stable. However, many things worried Princess Henrietta as she paced nervously around her room, unable to sleep. She had been taking more responsibilities as of late, and in fact was to be crowned Queen soon due to Tristain's Regent, Cardinal Mazarin, stepping down from the throne. He'd remain as an advisor for the young Queen, but he felt the country should be in the hands of the Royal Family once more and not in his._

_ Oblivious to all this, a figure dressed in white armor covered with a black cape ran stealthily through the Palace Grounds, dodging guard patrols as he approached his intended destination, leaving for the slightest moment a trail of yellow n his path due to the glowing yellow eyes in his helmet. He stopped and hid behind a tree, hearing a bunch of gossiping guards walking in his direction and having no way to change it at the moment._

_ "Did you know this one? They say that there's someone sneaking into the Princess' room in the night." One of the guards said as he passed by his position, too busy in his talk to detect him. "They say it's her lover."_

_ "Yeah, right. Lady Agnes has already dismissed those rumors as false." His companion replied. "Plus, with all this increased security and patrols there's no way anyone could get into the Her Highness' room without any of us spotting the guy."_

_'If only you knew.' The armored man thought with a smirk under his helmet. 'Got to be grateful for the cape, it's excellent for these things. Although I'm no lover, just a friend.' He thought the last part a bit depressed but did not let it bother him for long since the guards kept talking._

_"Some of my friends think it's the guy that saved her all those times a month ago." Another guard said joining in the gossiping. "You know, the one in white armor with flames, has a talking sword, Familiar of the third Vallière daughter…"_

_"I heard something similar. But it would be stupid for that man to do so, especially in that armor. The white would give him away like a lamp in the night and…"_

_Once the guards were out of hearing range, the man in armor, Hawk Magnus, kept moving through the field until he reached the window he was looking for and knocked on it in a certain pattern._

_After a few seconds, the window opened and he entered inside, dismissing the transformation and standing in his usual black clothes with a leather jacket and Derflinger strapped to his back in front of the Princess of Tristain._

_"It's nice to see you again, Hawk." The Princess said with a smile as she closed the window again._

_"Same here, Henrietta." The brown haired teen replied, although his brown hair now sported a few strands of blue due to his relationship with the Eternal Memory. "It's been three days since last time we met, how have you been?"_

_Both friends sat down on the chairs in her room and spoke for a while, catching up. They hadn't seen each other for almost a week so there was much to explain and they spent quite some time on it. _

_Hawk talked about how Louise was doing in the Academy and how everyone was in general, Henrietta had come to know a few of the students that could now be referred to as Louise's friends back at the party in Earl Lelouch's mansion after the battle of Tarb, even if the pinkette and Kirche still fought from time to time, mostly due to the red head's attitude._

_Henrietta in turn explained how things were in the Palace and about Lelouch and Lamark and their exploits. Lamark had reformed the Griffin Corps and become their new Captain. Many nobles had thought the unit was better off being dismantled but the third son of the Gramont had thought otherwise and taken it upon himself to resurrect the unit to its former glory, and he had more or less succeeded. She also told him about the progress of the newest unit, the Musketeer Force, born from the desire of a number of commoners to serve as soldiers and protect the country combined with the arrival of enough firearms to actually create such a unit in a way that was effective against mages. Along with the Royal Guard, the Musketeer Force was charged with Henrietta's protection, something its captain, Lady Agnes, took very seriously._

_"And Lady Agnes, your personal bodyguard, is the Captain of this unit and the one organizing the patrols, huh?" Hawk asked with a hand on his chin. "No wonder it's been getting harder to visit these last few times, she's good."_

_"Actually, she overheard us last time." The Princess explained with a small smile and a bit of a blush. "She misunderstood the situation..." That caused Hawk to blush too. "But after I explained she assured me she'd keep it quiet, although she said that she was going to use you to test if the patrols were effective."_

_"Meaning the time they catch me getting in will be the time they are good enough?"_

_"Something like that." She replied, her smile widened as she remembered the little outburst the woman had when she learned that someone had gone through all her increases in security without being noticed by a single soldier. It was the first time the ever so stoic captain had reacted like that. "But don't let her catch you or she'll make you pay for it."_

_"Got it." A clock sounded, making it known that it was midnight. "Well, it's time for me to go."_

_"Take this with you." She gave him a letter directed to Louise de La Vallière. "This way I don't need it to go through the regular channels."_

_"Sure. What does it say?" _

_"It's just an official summon for you and Louise, I need you two here in a few days." She took a deep breath. "For the coronation."_

_Hawk's eyes widened as he looked at her, processing the last part and guessing what the letter contained._

_"Congratulations are in order, I suppose." He said with a smile. "I'm sure you'll be a fine Queen, everyone probably feels the same way."_

_"I just hope I will be good enough for it." She replied with a sad smile._

_"I'm sure you will." He placed a hand on her shoulder to prove his support and they both smiled at each other. "I'll be going now. See you soon."_

_"Yes, until next time." She replied as he transformed in front of her and left the room through the window. 'I'm already looking forward to it.' She thought. Hawk had become a very dear friend for her, and his visits at least once a week were helping her deal with all that had happened and was happening in the Palace. Thinking fondly of her best friend's Familiar, she then changed into her nightgown and entered her bed to rest for the day._

* * *

"You and the girl are getting closer, eh Partner?" Derflinger asked as he transformed into his Metal Eagle Form so that I could ride him back to the Academy. It took barely an hour with his speed and the fact that he didn't have to actually follow the road to get there.

"I guess we are." I replied, thinking back on all of our meetings, it had started more like a joke, I mean me entering without being noticed, it had happened because the first time I came without Louise they did not believe I had an appointment with Henrietta so I decided to get in using this method to mess with the guards a bit when they saw me come out from the inside. Needless to say, it worked, but then somehow it turned into the normal thing, it was funny to get into the castle without being noticed.

"Even if she almost screamed her lungs out the first time you did that." Derf laughed, remembering the first meeting. It was quite embarrassing thinking back on it and I had to admit my timing had been pretty bad considering I had caught her in her underwear.

"Do you have to remind me about that one?" I asked in mock anger but I was unable to stop the blush that came to my face from the embarrassment of that event.

We continued with a bit of friendly banter until we reached the Academy Tower and entered the window on the roof. The Headmaster had decided that after all the help I had given I deserved my own room so they reformatted the small one at the top of the tower, lock included, and gave it to me. And I was grateful for that, I never thought I'd miss something like a bed so much.

I left the letter on my desk, I'd give it to Louise in the morning when I went to wake her up, and got into my pajamas as Derf went back to sword form. I sheathed him and put him against the wall before entering my bed closing my eyes, letting sleep take me.

Four days after that, Louise and I stood in the throne room of the soon to be Queen of Tristain. Henrietta and Louise embraced like the good friends they are and she explained her reasons for our presence in the Capital today.

"There have been some worrisome rumors running around the Capital as of late." She had a troubled look in her eyes, meaning things were serious and not to be dismissed as rumors alone. "There's one that says Albion is preparing to strike again, and Earl Lamperouge has confirmed that through his spy network." We both nodded, prompting her to continue. "Despite his spies best efforts they haven't found out much, although the Earl believes they may attempt assassination in today's ceremony so I decided to ask you two for help."

"You can count on us, Your Highness." Louise said arrogantly, although this time she had the right to, she had been practicing her only spell a lot and now excelled at making small but powerful explosions in the blink of an eye, although the biggest ones still took a lot to prepare and left her unconscious after execution. "No assassin shall go undetected, and if I do find one, I'll blow him up."

"I have a suggestion." I said and drew both girls' attention. "Not many people know how I look like without the armor, I can go look for anyone suspicious while Louise stands close to the Princess, her being around may deter anyone due to the fact that it is known I'm her Familiar so I'll probably be around her."

"I think it is a good idea." Henrietta replied with a smile and took Louise's hands in hers. "And I'd love it if my best friend would be close to me during the coronation."

"I'll be there, Your Highness." I sighed internally, despite Henrietta insisting time and time again she just didn't refer to her by name. "I'm honored you'd share such a moment with someone as low as me."

"Also, I have something for you, Louise." That was Rolo's cue to enter the room with a book in his hands, I noticed he and Louise shared a look but it didn't last too long. "This is the Founder's Prayer Book." She explained as Louise took the book. "It has been passed down in the Royal Family for generations. Considering you are a Void Mage like he was I believe it belongs with you now."

"One question." I said as Louise passed blank page after blank page of the book in her hands. "What about Cromwell, did we get anything out of him?"

"Not really." Henrietta admitted looking down. "We cannot make sense of anything he says that is not related to 'revenge against the raven haired brat'." She sighed.

"He did seem a bit crazy from what I saw of him and Lelouch's battle." Louise muttered still looking through the book.

After a couple questions regarding the book to which Henrietta had no answer, Louise and I went out of the room while Henrietta prepared for the coronation ceremony. I left my Master with Henrietta's mother who was delighted to see her again and they both waited for the Princess while I decided to get a head start and scan the area where the ceremony would take place.

After a quick goodbye, I walked down the streets where the coronation parade would take place, looking for anything remotely suspicious. Considering Reconquista still had access to a few Memories there was no such thing as being too careful.

Shortly after the parade started I found myself looking at a group of people coming out of an ample alley. They all looked well-dressed but not to the extent a noble would so they were probably rich commoners and I couldn't help but to pay attention to what was being said.

"Do you think that man is right?" one of them asked the group.

"I do not know, but we have seen monsters around and we know Albion has such creatures." Another replied, probably remembering the time Kirche transformed here and the giant Dopant Wardes turned into at the Battle of Tarb. "He might as well be right about there being a demon behind it."

"What should we do?" A third said. "Should we ask the Queen to look into it and protect us, that's what she and her soldiers would do, right?"

"I agree." The first one replied. "Although I'm not sure if even the Queen and that knight of hers are enough against a world destroying demon." The last part got my interest as I was about to walk away and I approached the group to ask about it.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear." I told them and they turned to face me. "What is this about a world destroying demon?"

"According to that prophet guy." One of them began. "This demon called Decade is on his way to our world, once he arrives we will all be blown to kingdom come."

"I see." I replied resisting the urge to gasp. "Do you know where I could find this prophet you speak of, I'd like to learn more."

"The guy should still be around." Another said as he pointed in the direction they came from. "That way. You can't miss him, wears very weird clothing… a bit like yours actually"

"Thank you." And I dashed off towards the alley while they muttered something about youth and hastiness and how it would lead to nothing good.

It didn't take me long to find him, dressed in a beige long coat and pants of the same color with a white shirt under the coat and a beige hat. He had black hair and brown eyes and wore glasses. He looked exactly like in the series he had appeared. Out of who knew where stood in front of me Narutaki, the bane of Kamen Rider Decade and a man that believed all Decade would ever do was bring chaos and destruction. Funny thing he never had anything against DiEnd.

"Oh." He turned around after noticing my presence. "Hello, I did not see you there. Is there anything you need?" He asked with a smile as I eyed him carefully, his eyes seemed to look right through me as his smile widened and his eyes showed interest. "You… You are this world's Rider are you not?" I didn't answer but gave him a nod as I glared at him. "Perfect, there is something you need to know, the future of your world depends on it."

"Is this about how Kadoya Tsukasa, also known as Kamen Rider Decade, is going to appear on this world and destroy it?" He took a step back at my question, genuinely surprised. "Because believe me, Narutaki, that one's a bit old by now."

"You…" He muttered under his breath, visibly angry. "How… Wait, your aura… You are not from this world either, are you?" I didn't reply to his question, I simply kept glaring at him. "You fool! You've destroyed the balance of this world already then! I do not need your help on this!"

"You are not getting away!" I grabbed his arm and pinned him against a wall as he made to walk away, grabbing Derf's handle with my free hand. "I have some questions I want answered, Narutaki."

"HALT! In the name of Queen Henrietta I command you to stop." A distinctly pissed female voice said. "You with the sword, let go of that man now or face the consequences."

I turned to see who it was, a group of soldiers, mostly women, were pointing their fire arms at me. In front of them all was a young woman with blond hair and blue eyes dressed in grayish blue military outfit with brown thigh-high boots.

"It would appear your questions will have to wait." Narutaki said with a smirk as I let go of him, not wanting to be turned into a bullet ridden corpse. "See you again, boy."

"Now, what excuse do you have for restraining that man?" I didn't reply, I had no idea about who this woman was so there was no way I'd tell her the story. After a minute of silence she unsheathed her sword and put it to my neck, I instinctively stepped back. "You are coming with me to prison, young man."

Sighing in defeat, I raised my hands in surrender, it would do me no good to fight against Henrietta's soldiers. Then, I was led to the Palace and unceremoniously thrown into one of the cells, the door locked after a few seconds and Derflinger had already been confiscated, my sword didn't say anything at all so he was probably asleep, talk about bad timing. A small window opened on the door, letting me see the blue eyes of my captor.

"When you feel like explaining yourself just say so. Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Wait." I told her and she did stop closing the opening. "When you see Henrietta, tell her I need to talk with her."

"What?" She replied with anger in her voice. "How dare you refer to her Majesty by her given name, have you no shame?"

"Just do so, tell her Hawk Magnus is asking." I explained, a flash of recognition crossed her eyes as I made myself comfortable on the floor. "I'm not explaining myself until she's here, it concerns her too and the future of this country."

The woman gave a growl and walked away briskly, I could only hope she'd do as I asked because if not then I was in deep trouble. It had to be my luck that they'd stumble upon me while I held Narutaki like that. I wondered what that man would be doing right now, he was certainly dangerous but there was nothing I could do about it now.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in one of the deepest cells sat one Olivier Cromwell, whimpering as he looked at the ceiling. He had been captured and his plans had failed, but worse than that he had been beaten by that brat that not only bested him and his amazing powers but predicted every move he made on his strategy. It was driving the former priest crazy, well crazier, he had never recovered from the influence of the constant exposure to the Puppeteer Memory._

_"Once I get out of here… I'll get him for this…" Cromwell muttered with effort. "I'll squeeze the life out of him with my bare hands if need be."_

_"I'm sure you will." A familiar male voice replied from the outside, sarcasm dripping from the words but the former Reconquista leader didn't notice. "Sorry Cromwy, took us long enough to get here."_

_"Indeed." A feminine voice Cromwell recognized as well. "But to see you like this, how unfortunate you were."_

_"Lady Sheffield!" Cromwell cried out happily, banging against the door until the small overture opened to reveal his superior officer's features. "I knew you'd come for me."_

_"Did you really?" She asked, her smile present in her voice. "I must admit security has improved since last time I was here, I'll have to warn our agent later. As for you, Lord Cromwell, there is something I wanted you to see." She brought her hand to the opening, showing a ring with a squared purple gem._

_"The Ring of Andvari." The former priest muttered in enraptured delight. "Give it to me and I swear I will not fail you again."_

_"My apologies Cromwell, but that will not happen." She told him as the gem started to shine dangerously._

_"No! Don't!" He cried out backing away. "Please, I only failed because of that brat! If I take him into consideration next time we'll emerge victorious, I assure you I will not fail again!"_

_"Sorry Cromwy, not happening." The other voice said with a sick chuckle as the former priest cried out in pain._

_Once the cries stopped, both persons made to walk away only to find a man in strange beige clothing in front of them. They both stopped, the woman known as Sheffield was ready to kill the man in front of her while the soldier looked at him strangely, recognizing the Japanese features._

_"Relax, I mean you people no harm." Narutaki said as he brought up his hands. "My name is Narutaki, I've come to make an offer, to give you power."_

_"What would you want in exchange?" The pale woman asked him as she approached him. She had no reason to believe him but it did sound tempting and something about that man seemed to tell her he wasn't lying. That did not mean, however that she wasn't ready to push the Ring of Andvari on his face at the slightest threat._

_"Not much, just help in destroying someone." He replied with an evil smile. "He should be here on this country anytime soon and I want him dead before he leaves again."_

_"You might have found yourself a deal." Sheffield told him as she gestured for him to follow them while the soldier laughed madly at the idea of having more power. "Tony, behave yourself or you'll see nothing of that power." _

_"Sorry, sorry." He replied with a crazed grin on his face. "I was just thinking on how to pay the birdie back after I get even more power than I already do, I'll laugh my ass off once I'm done with him, I may even dance over his grave."_

_Narutaki chuckled, if his information was right then these people would be most useful in bringing down his most hated enemy. He didn't need to worry about balance this time, it had already been disrupted, so he could use whatever tactics to ensure no other world would be affected by Decade's presence._

_"Now then should we go somewhere more pleasant for the negotiations?" Sheffield suggested and Narutaki nodded,_

_ 'Decade, this will be the last world you visit.' He thought as he followed the two in front of him. 'I'll make sure of it, this time there's no escape.'_

* * *

Hours passed as I spent the time gazing at the ceiling and putting my thoughts in order. Narutaki was here, meaning Tsukasa was too or would be soon, probably with Natsumi as well as her grandfather and Yuusuke. I had no idea if Kaito would be here as well but chances were he would, he always seemed to be around, although after the first Super Hero War, I have no idea if he and Tsukasa get along or not. I was brought out of my thoughts on how to locate them when the door opened to reveal Henrietta and Louise accompanied by the woman from before.

"I can't believe you didn't say anything when they caught you like that." Henrietta and Louise scolded as they looked at me, the Queen was worried while Louise was simply angry.

"Would they have listened?" I asked and looked at the woman who had captured me.

"Of course not!" She replied with fury in her voice. "We would have taken you prisoner anyway. But maybe we would have brought you to her for confirmation before throwing you in here."

"Lady Agnes, I know you meant well but this man is no criminal." Henrietta explained. "Free him this instant."

"Very well. It shall be as you order, Your Majesty." And she walked away, probably to finish procedures for my release or something.

"Now, will you tell us what happened?" Louise asked, tapping her foot on the floor impatiently. "Why were you taken for drawing your sword on an unarmed man in the middle of the street?"

"That man was dangerous, very dangerous." I replied before standing and looking around. "Is this the best place to talk about this?"

"I'm afraid so, the rest of the Palace is crowded due to the celebration so we wouldn't find much room for secrecy." Henrietta closed the door as she spoke. "And I'm assuming that the fact that you thought they wouldn't believe you wasn't your only reason not to speak."

"Perceptive as always." I smiled and she returned it but soon became serious again. "That man's name is Narutaki, he's a man with the power to travel through worlds." Both girls gasped, knowing what that meant. I had told Henrietta my story, the same version Louise and the others got, in one of my visits before this events unfolded so she was no stranger to the fact that I was not from Halkeginia. "He usually appears wherever Kamen Rider Decade goes and tries to 'stop him' from destroying the world. Let me tell you it tends to go the other way around, whatever plan he comes up with to 'stop him' backfires tremendously and puts the world in danger instead. Then Decade ends up being the one saving the world from his mistakes."

"Is that man so foolish?" Louise asked surprised by my explanation.

"At this point I'm not sure if he's foolish or so obsessed that he just doesn't realize it." As I explained Narutaki's appearance in detail I was also thinking about what he had said to me.

It was true that every world Decade visited suffered an anomaly, sometimes not caused by Narutaki at all although he just let it happen when he could have stopped it. Had I done the same thing to this one? If I had not come here to this world, how would its story have gone? Still, those were questions with no answer available at the moment, and probably they never would be answered.

"We'll put up wanted posters for this man immediately." Henrietta said with a serious look on her face. "If he's as dangerous as you claim he must be captured." She then turned to Louise. "Please go get Agnes, I need her here."

"Yes, Your Majesty." And she ran out of the cell.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked the former Princess, she looked quite stressed right now and not just about what I had just revealed.

"Actually, yes there is." She replied looking grim. "The Ring of Andvari has been stolen and Cromwell has been found dead in his cell. That's another reason why it took so long to come see you."

"The Ring of Andvari?" I asked her, knowing what a powerful tool that could be. Cromwell's death was surprising too but that took priority. "Hadn't we given it back to the Water Spirit already?"

"We wanted to, but Gallia denied us access every time, saying they couldn't allow armed forces to cross the borders." She shook her head in shame. "We sent Earl Lamperouge to try and convince them again the other day but even if they finally agree it is useless now."

"And what about Cromwell? Did whoever took the Ring kill him?"

"We're looking into it right now." She said looking down. "There is a possibility other members of Reconquista did it. I shouldn't have sent Earl Lamperouge as the envoy to Gallia, perhaps he would have seen through this."

"Too late for regrets now." It told her as I put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "All we can do is keep moving forward and do our best to protect this country, right?"

"Yes, you are right." She replied with a small smile. "I promise you I will keep moving forward."

"And I will be by your side as you do, I promise that as well." I took her hand and kissed it, both of us blushed a bit and that was when Louise returned alongside Agnes, interrupting our little moment with a cough.

"I have to go now, Hawk. Let's meet again." And she left speaking with Agnes about what had just been said and where to put up posters with Narutaki's description so that people would report or capture him.

"We should go too. The Academy is a long way from here." Louise told me, a bit of shock was still in her voice. I nodded and we both exited the prison, retrieving a still sleeping Derflinger on the way out, and got out of the Palace.

The sun was setting as we walked down the main street not too far from the Palace when something caught my eye, it was barely a moment as I observed a man walking by us, covered in a hood, and under that hood I spied blond hair and blue eyes, along with features I recognized way too well despite the short meeting.

"Is something wrong?" Louise asked and I realized I had stopped and turned to look at that person, but I lost him in the crowd. "You look a little pale."

"It's nothing." It had to have been my imagination, it simply had to. It was only when we had retrieved our horses and almost reached the city gates that I remembered what the Water Spirit told us about the Ring of Andvari. I needed to know if what I had seen was true or not. "I need to check something, do you mind going on without me?"

"Ah… sure, just don't be too late." And she rode off towards the road.

I turned the horse around and left it at the stable as I entered a darkened alley. In there I put on the LostDriver and brought out Eternal.

**ETERNAL!**

"Henshin."

**ETERNAL!**

Once transformed, I leaped up to the roof of a house and I unsheathed Derflinger, inserting the Bird Memory in his Slot, waking him up.

**BIRD! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"Huh? It's night already?" He said as he transformed into his Metal Eagle Form. "Boy, I slept like a damn log."

"Yes, you did." I told him with a chuckle before going back to business. "I need you to take me to the Palace."

"Sure, hop on." I jumped on his back and he took flight towards the castle in the distance as the moons illuminated the night sky. "Any particular reason? You know, apart from seeing your girl."

"I just saw Prince Wales walking towards it." I stated with my voice trembling a bit and ignoring Derf's statement.

"Oh, I see. Yeah, that makes sense." Derflinger said and then his brain finished processing the information. "Wait, what? The Prince is dead, we were there when it happened… unless…"

"The Ring of Andvari, an artifact capable of giving the dead a semblance of life." I finished for him reciting what the Water Spirit told us. "It's what I'm afraid of. It could be my imagination but I seriously doubt it's that with every passing second, the resemblance was way too much."

"If memory serves, anyone resurrected by that ring is bound to the bearer's will. Which means that if that truly is a resurrected Prince Wales…"

"He's under Reconquista's control." I finished again for my sword, fearing the worst. "Henrietta is in danger if that's what it is."

* * *

_Newly appointed Queen Henrietta was sitting down on her bed, resting for the day after the celebration ended. She had just been crowned and problems had piled up in no time. Reconquista had infiltrated Tristain and had recovered the Ring of Andvari, also an evil prophet from another world was on the loose while a so-called world destroyer was on his way to Halkeginia. _

_Certainly not the best way to start her ruling of the country, but there was more. The military wanted to invade Albion, having gained a lot of courage from Earl Lamperouge's stand against the invading forces and Cardinal Mazarin, along with many who had opposed mobilization at first, agreed with that. She hadn't told Hawk because she cared a lot for him and felt he had done enough for the country already, but she knew his power was necessary due to Reconquista having a lot of the artifacts he used to transform in their possession._

_Another thing was that she missed Wales, badly. It was true that having Hawk around had been very helpful but he could only be by her side for so much time, it was when she was alone that she missed the Albionian Prince the most, she had realized she also missed Hawk's presence by her side at those times, he always lent an ear to her problems and tried to help in any way he could._

_She walked to where she kept the Water Ruby, caressing the ring in her hand as a stream of tears fell from her eyes._

_"I can't believe he's no longer here." She muttered to herself, despite all the time that had gone by she still wanted him back. "Can I live on in a world where he's not there? A Rainbow can only exist with the presence of both wind and water after all."_

_"Henrietta." A familiar male voice called, snapping her out of those thoughts as the ring in her hand shone with blue light. _

_"Who's there?!" She asked, looking around. "Identify yourself!" Silence followed he order so she kept speaking. "You insolent man, coming to the Queen's room after dark." It couldn't be Hawk, they had both agreed on a way of making it known it was him after the first time he had done it and she almost had him caught. "I will call the guards!"_

_"It's funny that you don't threaten him with that when he comes to your room after dark." The voice said amusedly, earning a gasp of surprise from her. "But don't you worry, it is me Henrietta, don't you recognize my voice?"_

_"Wales?" She recognized the voice as his but that wasn't possible. "But, you're dead."_

_"I am not, my dear Henrietta." The voice replied and the person it belonged to could be seen outside her window. "If I was I would not be standing here before you today."_

_"But how?" She asked on the verge of tears again. "Louise, Kallen and Hawk saw you die. You even made Hawk swear an oath to protect me in your stead."_

_"That wasn't me, it was my double." The formerly deceased Prince replied, walking closer to the window._

_"That cannot be." She shouted. "You're an impostor."_

_"Then I shall give you proof of who I am." He brought up his hand, showing the Wind Ruby shining with purple light. "We made an oath, on that windy night… an oath before the Water Spirit."_

_That was all Henrietta needed to hear, remembering their oath of eternal love, the one they made three years ago at the Lagdorian Lake. She let the tears flow freely as she opened the window and stepped on the balcony, hugging her lover brought back to life with all her strength. The blond Prince hugged her back._

_"You were alive." She whispered happily as she cried on his chest. "No, you are alive."_

_"I have come for you, Henrietta." The Prince said, making her break the hug and look at him in surprise. "I want you to come with me, to Albion."_

_"No." She denied it with her head as well. "You cannot go back there, they'll kill you the moment they see you!"_

_"Still, I must go back." He repeated. "It is my duty as a Prince."_

_"No, stay here. Stay with me in this country. Please!" She begged, only for Wales to kiss her on the lips, she resisted a bit first but soon accepted an returned it._

_"I love you, Henrietta." He told her after breaking the kiss. "So, please, come with me." And he kissed her again._

_Just as Henrietta's will to stay was nearing its end, a figure fell from the skies and landed right by their side. They broke the kiss in surprise and stared at the white armored figure of Kamen Rider Eternal._

* * *

"Sorry for what I'm about to do." I said with regret in my voice, this wasn't going to be easy. "But I'm afraid her country needs her. And there's no way in hell I'm allowing someone that came out of the grave thanks to the Ring of Andvari to take her away like this." I pointed at Wales accusingly while Henrietta jumped away from the man at her side upon hearing my words.

"Is that so? I'm afraid there's no reason for her Sword and Shield to do anything here, I didn't plan to harm her in any way." Wales smiled at me, it was a smile with no malice, but still he had just given himself away.

"A sword's purpose is to strike one's enemies, even if those enemies are our own weaknesses." I replied as Derflinger and the Bird Memory fell from the sky and took one in each hand. "Besides, you just proved my point. If that really was a double, how come you know about the terms of the oath I made with you? No one else apart from me, Louise, Wardes and Kallen survived the destruction of the church after hearing that. And I doubt you had a chance to speak to any of them after what happened or you would have mentioned it."

It was at that time that Wales' face turned into a mask of anger before giving a crazed chuckle. He crossed his arms as he eyed me and Henrietta, who was looking at him strangely, as if seeing him from the first time in her life.

"You are way too perceptive." He said as he paced in my direction. "Your presence here wasn't expected either, how come you're here?"

"I saw you when I was leaving town and had a very bad feeling." I replied taking a stance as I noticed his hand was going for the sword at his waist. "So, despite how crazy it sounded, I decided to trust my instinct and I'm glad I did."

"I see." And he dashed at me drawing the sword and slashing.

I blocked the attack with Derflinger and countered with a stab, he deflected it to the side and tried slicing my head off, but I ducked under the strike and kicked him back. I felt his ribs crush under the force of my attack and he gasped in pain as he jumped back.

"Sir Wales!" Henrietta cried out in worry, making me stop on my tracks. "Hawk, please stop this!"

"What?" I was shocked at the order and much more as I saw her go to the Prince's side. "Henrietta, this isn't Wales. At least not anymore, he's not in control. Would someone like him ask you to abandon your duties? Think about it!"

"Ah, my dear Henrietta." The undead Prince said with happiness in his voice. "I'm so glad you are worried about me." He brought something from his pocket. "Here, a token of my appreciation." And he gave it to Henrietta, who was shocked at what she saw as Wales incorporated as if his ribs were no longer cracked. "She has chosen Hawk, will you let us through or will you fight us both?"

"I already told you." I replied, trying to keep the confidence in my voice despite the blow it had just received. "I'll strike down her enemies, even if she does not recognize them as such." I chuckled despite the situation. "I suppose I'm as fickle a sword as the power I use."

"You're right about that Partner, we cannot let them through." Derflinger agreed and I stood in my stance once more. "The country would fall if Albion got their hands on your Queen."

"I suppose in can't be helped then. I did like you, but anyone who stands in our way must be dealt with." He brought out the Accel Memory. "Isn't that right, my dear?"

"Yes." Henrietta replied in a voice that did not seem her own as she showed the item Wales had given her, the Queen Memory.

"Henrietta, please don't make me do this." I pleaded as the clouded sky let the rain fall on us.

"This is my path now, Hawk." She replied with tears in her eyes and a broken voice. "I'm sorry." And she pressed the button in the Memory at the same time Wales did.

**ACCEL!**

**QUEEN!**

Bright light engulfed their bodies as the rain kept falling, the transformation didn't last too long before they both stood before me in their new forms.

Wales, as the Accel Dopant, looked like a black robot covered in orange red armor. His face had a silver helmet that looked like the letter A. Two shining blue eyes looked at me from the overture in the letter while a mouth was below it. He had golden hands and a massive sword with a wheel-like hilt strapped to his back, on each of his shoulders stood a motorcycle handle that seemed to be detachable.

Henrietta, as the Queen Dopant, had an almost human form with pink skin and covered in reddish clothing and armor with red thigh-high armored boots. Her face looked like a human face and she wore a crown with a Q in the center of it. Her eyes shone with cyan light and her mouth looked like it had blue lipstick. She also had one of her breasts exposed for some reason and a silver staff with blue ends in her right hand.

"I'm really sorry, but I don't want to let him die again! Not in your hands or any others!" She shouted as she charged at me with her blue jeweled mace covered in pink lighting.

I dodged to the side, finding myself against the rail of the balcony just as the Accel Dopant charged at me with two beam swords, the motorcycle handles on his shoulder were nowhere to be found so that was probably their function. I had no choice but to jump down to the garden as he sliced through the rail like it was made out of butter.

Just as I landed I took out the Eternal Cape, it was being sort of hindering right now with all the rain making it heavy, and brought out the Eternal Edge, inserting Metal in it to transform it into the Eternal Blade.

**METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

As the dagger transformed in my hands, both my enemies leaped down from where they stood to where I was sending twin bursts of fire in the process, one orange and the other pink. I jumped to the side, letting both blasts hit the ground where I stood.

Both Dopants landed in front of me and Wales began circling me. The Accel Dopant's movements revealed no hesitation as he paced around me with both beam swords ready to roast me like a chicken. Henrietta, on the other hand, looked quite hesitant but I knew that the moment I moved she'd be on me ready to strike, her staff was still covered in pink lighting.

"Please Hawk, just let us go." She pleaded, drawing part of my attention. "I don't want to feel like that anymore. It's like I'm trapped in a cage where I can do nothing. I just want to experience a normal life for a change!"

"Letting yourself be captured by the enemy is not exactly the best way to accomplish that." I replied, keeping a careful eye on the Accel Dopant as I gripped both weapons. "I'm not letting you go down a path of self-destruction."

"Come on, Hawk. Can't you respect a woman's wishes? What sort of knight are you?" Wales asked now, he was still circling around me until it came to the point that I could only look at one of them, him in this case. I positioned Derflinger so that he could tell me if Henrietta tried something. "She wants to leave and as her Shield you must protect those wishes, right?"

"Enough chatter! Try all you want but I have made up my mind." I replied, shocking Henrietta slightly as I pointed the Eternal Blade at the former Prince. "Wales, the dead don't come back to life, that's a rule, a divine one if you will. Try as you might, you'll never be yourself again and you know it." My words seemed to strike somewhere as he lowered his head. I then turned to the girl I had fallen in love with, the one who was part of my reason to be here on this world right now. "Henrietta, I take pride in calling you my friend and calling myself yours. I know it may not be my place to judge you or your feelings, but did we not agree a few hours ago that we would move forward and do our best for this country? Why are you still trapped in the past then?" My words seemed to strike her too, in the emotional state she was in that may not have been the wisest choice but I do need her to think about what she's doing right now.

"It would seem… an agreement is out of the question." Wales muttered before charging at me again with both swords in hand.

As much as I trusted Derflinger I couldn't allow myself to block beam swords with him just in case he melted, so I settled for dodging until I found an opening. After the fifth dodged strike I managed to connect a kick to his stomach and slice one of the handles with Derflinger. The beam sword died down but the other one came at me in full force. I barely dodged it by ducking but it cut the trident-like horns on my helmet.

I changed both swords to reverse grip and hit Wales in the chin with the Eternal Blade's hilt before slashing at his chest with Derflinger, drawing sparks and machine oil as he let go of his other weapon due to the pain. I then had to jump to the side to avoid a torrent of water from hitting me with deadly force.

"I told you I wouldn't let you hurt him." Henrietta said as she attacked me with her lightning covered staff, she struck me once in the chest and then her staff became covered in pink fire as she delivered a crushing blow to my side, sending me flying. "I'll be the one protecting him this time!"

"Henrietta…" I muttered as I detected the determination in her voice, even if it was trembling. "I suppose… it was never meant to be…" If any of them heard that, they didn't show it.

I resumed fighting with them both, avoiding their attacks as best I could and focusing my strikes on Wales, I just couldn't bring myself to even think of attacking Henrietta, despite everything I had said. I suppose I'm weak like that.

A moment of distraction earned me a double kick in the stomach, both covered in flames, one in pink ones and the other in red ones, they were followed with a red flaming punch and a spike from the ground to the head that sent me back a few meters and got me dizzy for a few seconds.

"Henrietta, let's show him what we can do." The Accel Dopant unsheathed the massive sword on his back and pointed it at me while my legs gave in and I fell to my knees.

"Yes, Wales." She put her staff on the sword as I looked on stupidly, unable to move a muscle.

A torrent of icy wind crackling with magical energy blew forward towards me with incredible strength. The impact of the magical tornado sent me towards a wall and made me go through it, landing inside the castle with a crash and a loud boom. It took all of my strength to stand after that and walk out the hole, still gripping my swords with what strength I had left.

"You are pretty resilient." Wales commented as I came out of the hole with my armor cracked in several places but still holding. "You were hit by a hexagram spell and lived to tell about it." They joined their weapons again, although Henrietta hesitated quite a bit this time. "Will you be able to take another one, I wonder." But just as the spell was about to be unleashed a voice broke their concentration.

(Insert Song - Ride the Wind by Masahiro Inoue)

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DECADE!**

A line of blue cards with golden symbols appeared in the sky as a figure dressed in black and magenta armor drop kicked through them and hit the Queen Dopant straight in the face. Henrietta flew back a few meters due to the impact before hitting the ground hard. Her Dopant body exploded, releasing the Memory into the air and the figure caught it as it fell.

"Boy, it's my first day here and I'm already working." The familiar voice of Kadoya Tsukasa said as the figure took the RideBooker from his waist and changed it into Gun Mode. "Here, catch." He tossed the Queen Memory in my direction as he fired on the stunned Wales. "I'll keep him busy, you check on the girl."

"Got it." I replied catching it and running towards Henrietta's side. I kneeled down to give her a quick check, she was merely unconscious and with no wounds, that was good. I sighed in relief as Decade dodged an attack from the Accel Dopant and threw a card into the DecaDriver.

**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**

"Who are you and how dare you attack her?" Wales bellowed as he kept slashing wildly at the other Rider with his massive sword.

"I'm a passing through Kamen Rider, remember that!" He replied as he aimed the gun at his opponent and unleashed a volley of pink blasts that landed on the Accel Dopant, making him let go of his sword. "Hey, kid. Can you finish this one?"

"Sure." I replied standing and taking out three more Memories. "Just send him my way, Decade"

"Oh, you know my name already, huh?" He said amused as he blocked the Accel Dopant's last punch with one hand. "Makes it easier, that way I don't have to introduce myself later." He then kicked Wales so that he'd be thrown in my direction as I inserted the Heat Memory in Derflinger and pressed the hidden button in the Eternal Blade.

**HEAT! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

**METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

The eternal Blade was covered in silver light as Derflinger's edge burst in red flames, I slashed at the coming Dopant with a combination of eight slashes before finishing with a cross slash and a cry of "Flaming Metal Branding!" that sent him flying towards the opposite wall as a contingent of guards came in our direction.

"Halt!" The voice of Lady Agnes called a she and her Musketeers arrived at the scene. "Stop right there and surrender…"

"Stop wasting time and get Henrietta somewhere safe!" I shouted at her as Wales stood up from the flaming rubble, still in Dopant form. "We'll keep this guy away from her!" After being shocked for a few seconds, Agnes' eyes settled on the Queen as she stirred in her unconsciousness.

"It seems this is a troublesome one." Decade muttered as he looked at the Accel Dopant through the green eyes of his helmet while Agnes and her forces took the Queen away from the battle. "Most enemies would be down after an attack like that."

"Must be the effects of the Ring of Andvari." That got Decade's attention as he turned to look at Derflinger while holding the RideBooker in sword mode so that he would be ready if Wales attacked. "It's a magical ring that allows the bearer to resurrect the dead and, if what I remember is true, those resurrected become mostly immortal."

"The fact that I'm still standing should prove that it is true." Wales said with a smirk present in his voice. "You may have taken out Henrietta but she'll be back, I have to take her to Albion after all."

"The Ring and the Memory have twisted your thinking far more than you'll ever admit." I replied as I stood ready to continue fighting. "If that wasn't true half of the things you've said and done today wouldn't have happened."

"Hawk!" Louise's voice reached my ears just as we were about to fight again. "I was worried so I came back. They told me everything they knew, who's that?" She asked when she stood right by my side.

"A resurrected Prince Wales that is under Reconquista's control." Derflinger told her before I could reply and shocking Louise to the core, then he seemed to remember something. "Perfect timing Void Girl, do you have that book the Princess gave you this morning?"

"You mean that blank one?" Louise asked as Wales got tired of waiting around and charged. I left Derflinger on the ground in front of her, knowing he had to talk to Louise, and met the charging Dopant with a combined attack along with Decade.

"It shouldn't be blank now!" He shouted as Decade threw a card into the DecaDriver and I inserted a Memory in the LostDriver's Slot and hit it.

**ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!**

**UNICORN! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Both blades hacked at him, one covered in pink light and the other in white lightning, and made him stumble back to where he was before with a shower of sparks and oil. But any wounds and burns on the Dopant's body disappeared in a matter of seconds and he was ready for another go.

"You pests, stop getting in my way!" Wales shouted angrily, he was losing control by the second now. "Time to let loose, I'm blowing you all to kingdom come!" His body was then covered in crimson fires and he ran towards us faster than ever before, leaving a trail of steam in his wake.

Except he didn't come at us, he passed right by us at incredible speed and right past Louise who had just started casting her newest spell, which would probably turn the tide from what I overheard, Wales' destination was none other than Henrietta's location.

We heard the cries and shots of the Musketeers as we ran to the place, Derf asked us to take the Dopant somewhere Louise could see him as I grabbed him on the way, otherwise the spell would be useless since she wouldn't have a target for it when she finished casting, that was our time limit.

The Dopant had downed most of the force, the only person between him and Henrietta was Agnes, which stayed true until Decade kicked him to the side and I gave him a slash when he charged again as a reward for his troubles.

"So, what's the plan?" Decade asked as we looked at the Dopant stand yet again.

"We hit him hard enough so that he stays down in front of Louise until she's done with casting." I replied, knowing it was not the most thought out plan in the world but I guessed it would do. "That's the best I got."

"Sounds good to me." He said confidently before taking a card from the RideBooker an inserting it in the DecaDriver. "Keep him busy."

**KAMEN RIDE: KIVA!**

Decade's armor was covered in a mirror-like substance until that substance fell apart with a crash as if it was glass breaking into pieces, revealing Kiva's Armor instead of Decade's as I threw both my swords towards Wales, making him move to the side so that he'd go in the direction Louise was when we hit him. Tsukasa then took another card and inserted it in the DecaDriver while I inserted Eternal in the Maximum Slot in my Belt.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: K-K-KIVA!**

**ETERNAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

D-Kiva leaped to the skies, readying Kiva's signature Rider Kick with both full moons right behind him as I attacked the Accel Dopant with all my strength concentrated in a blue flaming punch to the chest that sent him back right into the other Rider's finisher. The drop kick hit him in the same spot with such force that it cracked the dopant's armor and dragged him in front of Louise and crushed him into the ground, leaving Kiva's Emblem engraved there too as he leaped from on top of him and landed by my side, dusting off his hands theatrically as his armor changed back to normal.

(End Insert Song)

"Dispel!" Louise's shouted, having finished casting, and hit the Dopant with her Void Magic just as it tried to stand, nullifying the effects of the Ring of Andvari. The Dopant cried out in pain for a moment before dropping to his knees.

"Wales!" Henrietta's voice cried out, making us turn in her direction. She had just recovered consciousness and the first thing for her to see was the man she had loved all her life crying out in pain, not the best way wake up.

"Your Majesty!" Agnes shouted trying to stop her but she dodged her and kept running towards the downed Dopant.

We could only look as she reached him and took him in an embrace, sobbing as she did. The Dopant hugged her back to the surprise of almost everyone present. I faintly heard Derflinger say "It worked." from the wall he was sticking out from.

"I'm alright." He told her softly. "I'm finally free now." He stood with difficulty as he held her in his mechanical hands. "I'm sorry Henrietta, I shouldn't have done what I have done. I was brought back to life and forced to do someone else's bidding, my feelings twisted, my mind not my own." Each and every one of his words seemed coated in regret and shame. "I'm so sorry for what I've done to you today but I cannot stay in this world, I do not belong with the living anymore."

"But why? I finally had you back!" She cried as she held on to him. "I refuse to let you go again, we promised to be together!"

"Henrietta, my dear." The Dopant whispered although still loud enough for me to hear. "I want to ask you something." He lifted her face so that they'd look into each other's eyes, light blue against shining red. "Please, promise me that you'll forget about me and find someone else to love." He pleaded as an image of his human body projected itself at his back.

"No!" She shook her head strongly, denying the request with all her strength. "I can't, I won't forget you!"

"I'm afraid you must." He replied as his body started dissolving in red ashes. "The Memory could only hold me together for so long, soon I will be gone." The vanishing Prince turned to look at Louise who was crying because she had been the one that had sent him back to the grave. "Do not blame yourself for this, Louise de La Vallière. The ones to blame are the ones that brought me back to begin with, you only made things as they should be." He then looked at me, the image on his back had solemn features. "Hawk, keep honoring our oath, I'll never forgive you if you don't."

"I promise I won't let you down." I told him with determination in my voice. "Rest this time, she'll be in good hands and I do not mean only mine." I gestured towards Louise, Agnes and the rest of her musketeer force that were there, I knew they could be trusted. "Mazarin's there too." That got a chuckle out of him.

"I guess I will." He sighed peacefully as his torso started vanishing. His legs were nowhere to be seen by now, he was floating in the air as he held Henrietta in his dissolving arms. "Please make your promise, Henrietta. I don't have much left and I want you to live a happy life without my memory dragging you down." Henrietta didn't reply, she just buried herself in his chest until it was no longer there.

"I'll promise you this." Determination was filling her voice once more. "Wales, I will keep moving forward but I'll never forget you." The Prince seemed taken aback by that. "A very good friend of mine once told me that we mustn't forget, what we must do is use the lessons the one who is no longer here taught us and move on, living for their sake as well." I smiled under the helmet, that friend had been me. "That is what I'll do, I'll live my life for you as well, and I'll treat my people with the same kindness you treated yours."

"That's good enough for me." A smile was present in the Prince's face as he finished disappearing. "Farewell, my love, I wish you the best." The Accel Memory and the Wind Ruby fell to the ground as the last of the ashes were blown away by the wind.

"Goodbye, Wales." She muttered before her legs gave in to the tiredness of today but I was there to catch her before she fell. "Thanks, Hawk."

"No worries, I told you I would be there for you when you needed me." I supported her with my body as I turned to look at Decade. "What are you going to do now, Decade?"

"Decade, as in the Demon that's going to destroy this world?" One of the Musketeers asked as they all pointed their firearms at the passing through Kamen Rider before he could reply to my question.

"Lower your weapons!" Agnes ordered. "That man helped save Her Majesty, take the facts into consideration before heeding baseless rumors!" The musketeers complied, each of them apologizing as they did as told, although some were reluctant.

"I've been given a role in this world, so I suppose I'll stay here until it's over." Decade said before jumping to the wall of the Palace and standing on top of it. "Until then, I'll be around. See you soon, Eternal." And he jumped backwards after giving a bow.

"As theatrical as always." I muttered as I undid my transformation. Eternal's armor disappeared revealing my ragged clothing and the few wounds, none of them too bad but they were still wounds and they hurt a bit. "Sorry, Louise. I'm afraid we're not going back to the Academy today, it's a bit late for that."

"What do I care about going back? Have you looked at yourself?!" My pinkette Master cried out as she saw the state I was in.

"Agnes, have Rolo ready rooms for both my friends and a medic ready for Hawk to be taken to." Henrietta commanded as she looked at my wounds from up close and Agnes complied as the Musketeer force dispersed. "I'm sorry, if I had listened to you from the beginning none of this would have happened."

"Don't worry about it Henrietta. I'm just glad you're safe and sound." I told her, glad to have her back to normal. "Here, this belongs to you." I gave her the Wind Ruby that had been on the ground with the Accel Memory. "I thought you had it."

"It went missing today along with the Ring of Andvari." Louise explained as she walked towards us. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. If I had just turned back sooner perhaps I could have been of more help."

"Don't blame yourself Louise." I told her, looking down. "I should have told you why I turned back but I wasn't sure and I didn't want to alarm you."

"We're all to blame then." Henrietta said looking a bit down. "I shouldn't have listened but a part of me wanted to believe in him so much while another acknowledged what you said as true, it was like splitting myself in half."

"It's over now, and they can't use him like that again." I tried to comfort her and I seemed to succeed.

"You are right, he can rest now." She smiled a bit and then seemed to remember something. "Speaking of rest, you are in need of that so let's take you to that room to check on your wounds."

She made to separate from me but her legs gave in again and she almost fell down to the ground before I caught her again.

"It would appear I'm not the only one in need of that." I chuckled and she blushed a bit. "If you don't mind me doing this…" I lifted her in my arms bridal style. "I'll have to take you to get some rest too."

"It's alright…" She whispered a bit taken aback but smiled soon, although the blush wasn't disappearing. "I don't mind." I blushed and smiled at that and ignored the dirty look Louise shot at me as I carried the Queen of Tristain inside the building under the astounded gaze of her soldiers. It was then that I realized rumors would be flying around soon and mentally groaned, not wanting to deal with that.

* * *

Second Season has started, hurray.

Now then, I believe this one to be one of my best chapters to date so I'd like your opinion on it. Also, everyone is welcome to tell/warn me if I'm keeping Tsukasa (And the rest of the Decade cast that's going to appear soon) in character. Also note that Tsukasa's involvement will vary depending on the situation so he won't always be at the center of the action, much like Lelouch he'll take the background unless needed, he's also going to make a lot of photos while in there.

I'm having a bit of difficulty finding time to write these days but I'm going to keep the weekly uptades for the time being so next chapter, Chapter 02: Priest and Rider/Passing Through, will be posted next Saturday. In case of a delay I'll announce it on the story summary.

Thank you very much for reading and please Review. Reviews keep the writer going, just so you know, especially positive ones and those with constructive criticism. Also, do me a favor and don't insult the story or flame in any way.


	17. S2 - Chapter 02: Priest and Rider

Well then, sorry about that one day delay, there were a few things I wanted to polish about this chapter and they took longer than I had expected to make right. Now then, be warned that from this chapter onward I start making things up like a madman, if I wasn't already, the first section of the chapter should give you an inkling of what I have in mind for the future.

Thanks to everyone that Read, Followed, Favorited and/or Reviewed.

To my reviewers:

**Kamen Rider Chrome**: I wonder how that would go as well... Kidding, I already have that one planned but it's a long way from where we are right now so you'll have to wait. Hope you'll enjoy the chapter.

**fuji92**: Yeah, it's his way of saying hi, beating up an enemy and theatrically vanishing. XD The discussion is here, let's see if it is to your liking.

**brave kid**: Let's see if the follow-up keeps up with it. Enjoy.

**Forscythe**: Thank you very much for your review and I'm glad you like the story so much. Don't worry about the constructive criticism, it's not a must, but I'd be grateful if you do find something to say on the matter. Ways to improve are always welcome after all. Hope you'll like this chapter as well.

**Ki Dalang Samezu**: Luckily, that was easy to correct XD. I'll keep Tsukasa cocky, it's his way of acting after all. About Wales, sorry for making you cry but I wanted to put as much emotion as I could there. I guess I succeeded.

**RoyalTwinFangs**: Working on the Riders, Decade will stay for the whole season, no more. The update is here so have fun with it.

**kippusan**: Now that you mention it, you're right, I'm the first one to get to season 2... Hadn't realized that. As for the crowding, I'll try to keep it to a minimum but there's going to be much going on... Let's see how I handle it but I don't think it will be too bad.

**EvilIncarnateInc. CEO**: That is going to happen, not on this chapter, but soon. Hope you'll like this one.

**Raximus**: Yup, and now it continues. I'll keep it up, you make sure to enjoy the read.

**Blame**: Not sure what that means... But if you're expecting a Rider War I might have one in the making. Anyway, have fun with the chapter.

**Blackholelord**: Planning took longer than expected, that's why I needed over a month for it, as long as life doesn't screw with me , chapters should keep coming out weekly from now on. Here's hoping this chapter will be nice as well.

**moonlight crest 96**: I'll keep on rolling, you keep on reading. Deal? (:

**9N1n3-K1tsUnE**: After reading that I considered writing a scene about it xd. Enjoy the chapter.

**Anonymous**: First of, thanks for saying the story is great. Second, they'll cameo by the end of the season, it's already planned. Third, Cod-E will appear as an insert song, but not as the ending or anything. Hawk's theme is Masaki Endoh's Version of Eternal Blaze but it won't be used until a certain something happens.

**FlashDevil**: The characters you asked for are here and as I said above, Tsukasa and co. will stay for the whole season, after that they'll keep on travelling. That, however, does not mean they won't be back for some action in the future.

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Familiar of Zero, nor do I own any series or characters of the Kamen Rider franchise or Code Geass. All I own (for now) are the original plotlines added to this story and the Characters Hawk Magnus and Tony Blessfield, along with the LostDriver MK II and the I-Driver.

* * *

Chapter 02: Priest and Rider/Passing Through

_Narutaki appeared in the office dressed in his usual clothing and with two suitcases in his hands. He had come back with the means to fulfill his part of the agreement. In exchange for Reconquista's help in destroying Decade once and for all he had promised them greater power. The people of Reconquista used world-warped T2 Memories so all Narutaki had to do was go to Foundation X and obtain what he needed. The Memory research section of the evil organization was practically bankrupt and it's only use was the production of Masquerade Memories so buying what remained of the research hadn't been too hard, especially after mentioning it was going to be used in bringing down not one but two Kamen Riders._

_Inside of the office stood Sheffield, Tony, and a man with elven ears whose features were shadowed. Narutaki smiled as he looked further ahead, behind the desk was a man with blue hair and a beard dressed regally. His eyes looked devoid of emotion but he was smiling. Behind him stood someone Narutaki had not expected to see ever again considering he had rejected his invitation to join on the Super Hero War but the world-travelling prophet did not show his surprise, it wouldn't do to have the last surviving member of the Gill Family angry at him at the moment and the black clad prince already had more than enough reasons to tear him apart._

_"Welcome back, Narutaki." Sheffield greeted him with a smirk. "I trust everything went well."_

_"Even better than expected, Sheffield-san. I came across a few interesting pieces of research." Narutaki smiled at everyone present. "Now here are the items I promised."_

_He left the cases on the desk and opened the first one for them to behold the contents, the case contained three LostDrivers, and a few leftover Dopant Memories the foundation had kept. He then opened the second case revealing one more LostDriver and a copy of the Quetzalcoatlus Memory along with the pieces of research he had found so interesting. _

_One of them looked like a normal LostDriver, but it was far from it. It had a white buckle while the Transformation Slot was black in its entirety. It was one of Foundation X's most prized possessions until recently, the prototype for the DoubleDriver, the LostDriver MK II. Only two of these prototypes had been crafted and were stored for further research, and finally locked away when the Foundation abandoned all research on the Gaia Memories. One of them had been used and then ultimately destroyed when Lem Kannagi had tried to take over the Foundation and used it as a base to create his GingaOh Driver that worked with Cosmic Energy and time-warped Core Medals, the other one was now in Reconquista's hands._

_The other item was a black bracer-like item with golden decorations and a Memory Slot attached on top of it, the slot could be turned like one would turn the hands of a watch to move it from activated to deactivated. That was the I-Driver, a smaller version of the normal LostDriver that the Foundation had started to develop shortly before shutting down their research with the fall of both Museum and the loss of the True Gaia Memory, it had been completed but never tested as there were no Memories to use with it._

_"Is there anyone in your group that has two Gaia Memories at his disposal?" Narutaki asked, and only one hand was raised in reply, Tony's. The boy had been chosen by both the Violence and Fang Memories. "Then the black and white one belongs to you. You are the only one who can use it effectively."_

_"Those belts look an awful lot like birdie's." Tony said as he took it. "Does that mean I can do the same thing he does?"_

_"Why yes, that's what the Drivers are for." He chuckled evilly, things were going just as planned._

_"And so, who will be using those belts?" The elven figure asked curiously._

_"We'll send the second case and a few of these Memories to Albion. I am sure the Knights of the Round will make good use of them, as will our top generals and allies." The man sitting behind the desk said, earning a nod from the figure behind him as he separated the Memories in two groups. "We'll distribute the new Memories among our generals and those Knights that have no Memory." He paused for a moment, cautiously eyeing the design of the Quetzalcoatlus Memory. "I assume the one with the wings is special and should only be used in extreme situations."_

_"It is, the Quetzalcoatlus Memory is a very powerful item but it requires a powerful host." Narutaki brought his hand to his chin. "If you want a recommendation, your Majesty, I'd send it to Albion as a last resort in case something goes wrong there."_

_"Excellent idea, Monsieur Narutaki." The Gallian King replied in what could be considered an amused tone if his eyes had betrayed such feeling. "We'll do as you say."_

_Narutaki smiled evilly at him but he was laughing madly inside his head, ignoring the change in subject to that of the speech Sheffield, as Magistrate of Albion, was going to give in a few days to encourage the people into going to war with Tristain. With this setting, Decade was finished and Eternal would go down with him for his insolence._

_What none of them had noticed was the green haired woman standing by the window, her almond eyes scanning the room and listening to everything that had been said. As the subject changed she leaped down and landed without making a sound before walking away through the shadows. She had a report to make, Lelouch's suspicions had been confirmed. The only problem was how to sneak the message, leaving Gallia had become almost impossible as of late and Lelouch had already gone back to Tristain._

_She sighed, knowing she'd have to do it the complicated way to ensure she wouldn't be tracked, even if it would take over a week for the information to reach him. Cera Cassanova looked up at the clouding sky before walking inside one of the inns, the sooner she got her message sent the better._

* * *

A week after the incident with Wales, things went more or less back to normal. As normal as a country readying for war can be of course, Lelouch came back from Gallia two days ago and he's confined himself in the Palace, readying plans and counter plans along with Agnes and all of the military figures of the realm. His spy network was being pretty useful from what Henrietta told me yesterday when I went to visit, although there was a bit of unrest in the nobility as of late but she soon said that it was nothing to worry about.

After what happened a week ago she kept getting better and more cheerful, I think finally being able to say goodbye to the Prince and sharing those final words helped a great deal and I want to believe I helped too.

Back to the Academy, a day ago all of the male students were drafted to join the Military in preparation for the upcoming war, well, every single one except me for some reason. It either had to do with the fact that I'm a Familiar or Lelouch just didn't want me to leave the Academy for some reason, and knowing him I'll settle for the later, or a combination of both.

And so there we stood, Louise, Kirche, Tabitha and I, watching as all girls said their goodbyes to their boyfriends who were ready to go to fight a war and win glory for the country, most promising time and time again that they wouldn't die while others just held their girls close and let them sob in their chests.

Guiche and Montmorency had reconciled soon after the Battle of Tarb so they were now having a teary goodbye, with Guiche posing dramatically and trying to be cool while Montmorency just blew through his gallant speech and cried that she wanted him to be safe not dying in a blaze of glory.

"I'm so lucky Darling doesn't have to go." Kirche said hugging me from behind. "That way I don't have to say goodbye."

"Kirche, do you mind getting off my back?" I asked her as politely as I could, no matter how many times I said no, she always came back like a damn Phoenix. Luckily for me she complied this time, although not because I was asking.

"What is that?" Louise pointed to the skies where a white spot could be seen in the distance, and it certainly wasn't a cloud.

The spot in the sky grew bigger and bigger until we could recognize it as a white Wind Dragon wearing a red and blue face plate. On top of it was a blond guy in his late teens much like me, dressed in a regal white coat with golden lining with a blue cape over it and black pants with white boots, the boy also had a sword on his waist and wore white gloves.

The beast landed in the middle of the Grounds and its rider jumped off, landing without a sound before moving his head so that he seemed out of an L'Oreal advertisement and opening his eyes. His left eye was red and his right was blue, like the moons in the night sky of Tristain.

I didn't have to wait long for a reaction that seemed out of an Anime, all girls started squealing and blushing furiously as if some sort of naked divine being of perfect proportions had appeared before them. Granted, the guy's appearance screamed Bishônen with just a look but even with that it was too much, even Kirche with his long time fixation on me and Montmo with how much she likes Guiche were looking at the newcomer like that. Now, I didn't really mind about the former, but the blond earth mage was taking quite a blow because of the later.

The pretty boy looked around, meeting all the gazes on him, of admiration from the girls and of hatred from most of the boys. Louise didn't react much and Tabitha and I just looked at him as we would any normal person which seemed to get his attention as he walked in our direction and stopped right in front of us.

"My name is Julio Cesare. I'm a transfer student from Romalia." He explained with a smile that revealed teeth so white they actually sparkled as they reflected the sunlight. "Pleased to meet you all."

"Likewise." I replied as Louise blushed slightly and every other female brought their hands to their cheeks, I extended my hand for a greeting and he shook it. "My name is Hawk Magnus."

"I have a feeling you and I are going to be very good friends, Hawk." He said in an amused tone as he winked and for some reason a few of the girls fainted with their faces all red, some even had steam coming out through their cheeks, Kirche got a nosebleed and Louise blushed harder.

After Louise and the others introduced themselves to the transfer student all the guys left for their military training. All the male population left in the Academy consisted of Julio and I, the pretty boy was currently in class with all of the girls while I was training on the Grounds against Derflinger in his Eagle Form and using the Eternal Blade as my weapon.

"Perfect, Partner." Derf said as I dodged his last assault and countered with a slice to his neck. "Now we just need to polish the dual wielding and you'll be ready for anything that crosses your path, as long as it doesn't go off the norm, of course."

"Good. But we need a partner for that, there's only so much we can do without an opponent to train against." I commented as the Bird Memory flew out of Derflinger and into my hands, turning Derflinger back into a sword. "Although a bit of move practicing will do it for today." I Picked Derf up and executed a combination of strikes against an imaginary enemy, one that moved like Wardes had in our fights. Despite the fact that I hated the man he was a good practicing target, that much I was willing to admit.

"It's good to see someone here knows how to act in times of war." A female voice said from behind me as I executed the move and I turned to see Agnes standing there with her Musketeer Force. "No wonder Her Majesty and Lady Lamperouge speak so highly of you."

"Good morning, Lady Agnes." I greeted her as I wiped the sweat off my front. "What brings you and the whole Musketeer Force to the Tristain Academy of Magic?"

"Business." She replied curtly. "We have been stationed here in order to provide military drills to the students so that they'll be ready to protect themselves. I have a favor to ask of you regarding that."

"Of course, what do you need?" She cleared her throat before speaking.

"I'd like to ask for your assistance." She told me. "Most of these girls will believe that magic will save them no matter the situation and I need some way to show them they are wrong, you will be fast enough to be in attack range without them being able to cast a single word if what I saw a week ago is any indication."

"So you'll be showing them magic is not the answer to every problem and give them physical training, right?" Derf asked with respect in his voice. "I now know why you are one of the Queen's most trusted."

"I never knew swords could be flatterers." She gave a small smile at Derf's comment. "Are you going to help?"

"Yes." I replied after a moment of deep thought. "As much as I'd like to stop you it is true that they need this."

"Good, now come with us." One of the musketeers tossed me my shirt and jacket which I had left by a tree. "You follow our newest recruit after you get dressed." She told me and walked off towards the main building.

"So, that's what you do with your free time, huh?" Tsukasa's voice asked as I buttoned the shirt.

"Well some of us take pictures, others practice with the sword or watch the stars. Isn't that right, Decade?"

"You managed to recognize me only by my voice, amazing." The newest recruit in the Musketeer Force said with a smile, although the part about photography seemed to have taken him by surprise.

"I know all about you, Kadoya Tsukasa. Former leader of Dai-Shocker and known to many worlds as Kamen Rider Decade, the World Destroyer. " I replied looking at him and I could see him frowning now.

"How do you know so much? What did Narutaki tell you?" He had put on the DecaDriver and had his transformation card in hand, waiting for my answer. "You're a world traveler as well, are you his ally?"

"Ever thought there could be a world where you Kamen Riders are characters in a TV show? That's the world I come from." I then explained to the surprised Tsukasa how I had been summoned to this world and a bit about my adventures here. "And that's it. According to Narutaki, I have already warped this world with my presence and that of the T2 Memories."

"Shotaro and Philip would be gaping at you right about now after hearing all that. Hell, all Riders would." He paused for a moment. "Except Tendou, that guy just would look at you strangely and little more." He added dismissively as he unfastened the DecaDriver and stored it… wherever he kept it. "Well then, shall we go?"

I nodded and we both walked to the classroom were Colbert was teaching the students about the various uses of fire magic and how to controlling the intensity of the flame would affect its uses. Agnes had interrupted the class a few moments ago and ordered everyone to go out to the fields. The girls were reluctantly complying, until Colbert gathered the courage to speak out his mind.

"Everyone, go back to your seats." He commanded to the surprise of Agnes and her soldiers. "Class is still ongoing."

"Professor, we're in the midst of a war, even if it hasn't been officially declared yet." Agnes chastised as she approached the stand were Colbert stood. "This is not the time for classes on theory but of practice to fight for our country."

"On the contrary, it is because we are in a war that we must learn how foolish it is." Colbert countered with a fierce look in his eyes. "I helped Earl Lamperouge to end this quickly a month ago, but I am not going to let you take these girls and use them as weapons like you did the boys."

"Silence!" In a swift motion Agnes made to draw her sword but she found her arm being held in place by me as the new transfer student whistled in approval of the feat. "Let me go."

"There are better ways to go about this than threatening a teacher of the Academy." I told her, still holding her arm. She was much stronger than I expected, which was a lot. It was a miracle I even managed to hold her arm in the first place, I guess all the training is paying off. I looked at Colbert who had turned a few shades paler the moment Agnes went for her sword but the fierceness in his eyes was still there. "Professor Colbert, I do agree with you that war is foolish and should be avoided whenever possible. However, they need this. If they are not prepared for what's to come I fear an enemy might use this Academy as a target and cause us all great harm."

It had just occurred to me in that instant, the arrival of a military force and my being still there and not somewhere else, the truth was the Academy was filled with noble daughters right now, an attack here could prove disastrous if a war was to take place, the number of hostages in the Academy was simply overwhelming.

Colbert sighed in defeat, he had to admit my argument was solid. He couldn't keep the girls in blissful ignorance forever as much as he and Osmond would like to, and I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't say I had hoped for the same thing.

"Very well." He said looking down and Agnes loosened her grip on the weapon. "I'll allow it."

"Everyone to the Grounds, now!" Agnes ordered and the girls and Julio complied, the transfer student had a big grin on his face as he passed by me. "Let me tell you one thing." Agnes said when everyone was gone. "I hate mages… especially those who use fire." She glared at Colbert for a few moments before exiting the room and going to train the girls.

"I'm sorry, professor. But like I said, I believe they need this." I told him before turning to leave, Colbert grabbed my shoulder before I did though.

"Hawk… Please make sure they aren't hurt too badly." Colbert asked of me, his eyes were pleading.

"I'll do what I can, but some may need harsh lessons in the beginning. You know as well as I do that some, if not most, of these girls have been pampered all their lives." I told him and he nodded weakly as I walked out.

"You did what you had to do, Partner." Derf told me as I exited to main building along with Tsukasa.

"I agree with the sword." The passing through Kamen Rider said, his tone less mocking than usual. "If you guys are at war everyone has to be ready, staying in denial is not an option."

We walked until we reached the Grounds where all the girls were standing to attention with wooden staffs that had a ball at the end for cushioning the impact. Agnes was giving them a speech about how the training would go until Montmo interrupted her.

"Hold on!" The blonde water mage said raising her hand. "What need do we have for this training." She threw her staff to the ground and brought out her wand. "We're mages. We should practice defensive and offensive magic, not majorette tricks."

"Magic, huh?" Agnes said with a kind smile as she approached Montmorency. Then, with quick movements she took the wand from her hands and twisted her arm behind the girl's back, putting her in a hold. "Go ahead, defeat me using your magic now!" She put more strength in the hold, making Montmorency whimper in pain. "Do you get it now? You can't do anything once your wands are taken away." She looked at all the girls standing there. "And even then, there are people perfectly capable of reaching you before you can cast your spells."

"That's not possible." Another of the students shouted. "Prove it!"

"I think that's your cue, kid." Tsukasa muttered with a smile causing me to shoot him a quick glare for the nickname.

"I know." I replied as Agnes told the student to try and hit me with a spell, she agreed rather fast but perhaps she just wanted to prove herself. "Let's do this."

Once Agnes had finished instructing, I dashed forward and stood right in front of the girl with the Eternal Edge on her throat before she opened her mouth to cast, earning a few gasps and yet another whistle of approval from Julio. I had used the Gandálfr Boost to emphasize the point of speed, I had managed to control it with quite a bit of training but I could only make it last for an instant unless it was absolutely necessary and it activated due to Eternal's will, I had dubbed this version as the Gandálfr Burst due to the burst of speed it provided.

"There's your proof." Agnes told the class as she let go of Montmo's hand and I vanished the Eternal Edge in blue fires. "Had Hawk or I been an enemy you two would be dead now." The girl in front of me dropped to her knees, releasing the breath she had been holding.

"I'm sorry about that." I told her offering her my hand. "But it was a necessary lesson for all of you." She nodded as I helped her stand and I walked away stopping beside Tsukasa once more.

"Nice speed, not bad at all for being untransformed." He complimented me with a smile and a bit of surprise. "It's still slow to fight against a Rider but it would do against the usual grunts and low power monsters. I'm guessing you didn't use this boost of speed the other day for a reason."

"I need time to concentrate to make it work and I don't have that in the middle of a fight. It's more for sneak attacks than anything else but it helped drive the point across." I replied looking at the girls starting their exercises.

After a while, the girls separated in pairs and began to go at each other. Well, some did, the others were just too busy trying to convince Julio to practice with one of them. Kirche was among them, she even called it a private lesson, but the transfer student declined them all saying he had chosen his partner already as he walked through the crowd of girls and approached a familiar pinkette.

"Miss Vallière, would you practice with me?" He asked my Master just as a pair of wooden swords landed in front of me, I looked at the one who had thrown them, one of Agnes' subordinates, a woman with blue hair dressed in the usual attire of the Musketeer Force.

"My name is Michelle, I am the Vice-Captain of the Musketeer Force." She introduced herself as I picked up the items. "You said you could use help in improving your dual wielding skills so Lady Agnes has sent me to help you out." She explained but Tsukasa raised his hand, interrupting her.

"I'll handle that, would it be okay?" He said looking at Agnes for confirmation, the woman nodded and the blue haired soldier gave Tsukasa the wooden sword she was carrying. "Well then, show me what you've got."

We both started practicing. Tsukasa was incredibly good, he was fending me off with ease and put me on the defensive most of the time, but that was to be expected, he's been at this for years while I have like two months on my shoulders and little more. With his help, Derflinger started pointing out the mistakes in my moves more easily and Tsukasa added a few suggestions that helped me greatly. One of the times I was disarmed I fell to the ground with a loud thud, drawing Louise's attention, the pinkette ran towards me and kneeled by my side with a worried look on her face.

"Hawk, are you alright?" She asked as I incorporated.

"I'm fine, Louise. Just a slip up." I told my Master, it had been a long time since she worried for something like this, she seemed ready to bite Tsukasa if need be. "How about a little break, Tsukasa-sensei?" She looked at me weird as the Japanese chuckled at the addition.

"Sounds good to me." He said with a smile as he took a photo of me on the ground with Louise kneeling by my side with his pink camera. "A beautiful moment captured." He muttered to himself.

"You were doing quite well, Hawk." Julio said, he and Agnes had come closer to where I was. "It would be an honor to fight with you."

"I see no reason for you and I to fight though, but if you want to practice I'm willing to have a go with you." I told him as I stood and his smile widened.

"I'd prefer something a little more serious than practice, would you duel me?" He said with a sly smile, making me raise an eyebrow. "And the winner would get a kiss from Miss Vallière here, how about it?" Needless to say, everyone present, including my Master and I, were in shock at his proposal.

"Wait just a minute, what do you mean a kiss?!" Louise shouted in outrage with her face red. "And besides, you're a priest, are you even allowed to do such things?"

"To tell you the truth, in order to come to Tristain I returned to secular life. That is the reason I am allowed to carry a sword… or have relations." He tried to take the astonished Louise into a hug but I didn't let him as I pulled her away from his grip before he could even close it.

"Being a little less forceful would be appreciated." I told him with a glare, I've come to think of Louise as the little sister I've never had so I guess I went into overprotective brother mode right then and there. "You want a duel, I'll give you one, but leave Louise out of it"

"Hold on, you two." Louise said. "Now is not the time to be creating trivial problems like this."

"I don't think Julio is going to stop insisting so I'd like to stop future problems by taking care of it as soon as possible." I told her before focusing on the blond transfer student. "Tomorrow morning sounds good to you?"

"I'm already looking forward to it." Julio replied, still smiling. "I wonder, would you mind having public?" He gestured at all the girls surrounding us and I nodded, not minding it at all, it wasn't the first time I had publically dueled someone after all.

Later that day I stood alone on the Grounds, polishing the newest moves Tsukasa, Derf and I had come up with when a sword made its way towards my back. I blocked it with Derflinger, finding the wielder to be none other than Tsukasa and the sword to be the RideBooker.

"Good reflexes." He complimented with a lazy smile as he rested the sword on his shoulder. "You'll do fine, don't worry. And I suggest you stop this crippling session of yours before you end up half dead before the fight."

"Told you, Partner." Derf chimed in, he'd been trying to convince me to call it a day for quite some time already.

"Perhaps you are right." I replied sheathing Derflinger and vanishing the Eternal Edge after taking out the Metal Memory from it. "I just have this feeling that Julio is very good and I can't shake it."

"So that's what's been going around your head all this time." Tsukasa commented before sighing. "If he gives you too much trouble just Henshin and do the rest." He waved his hand, dismissing the matter. "Although if he does beat you then I'll be sure to capture the moment." He smirked as he gently held his camera.

"Just try not to make them all blurry." I said jokingly and he chuckled, I was still wondering how in the world no one had asked about the bright pink device he carried around his neck all the time but I supposed all the girls were busy with Julio and the people of the Musketeer Force probably had asked before they came here or simply did not care. "I'm not transforming unless it's absolutely necessary though."

"Do your thing, I'll do mine." He pointed at the camera again, earning another chuckle from me before we parted ways as I went to the servant quarters for a quick bath before sleeping.

As I walked up the stairs to my room after the bath I found Louise waiting by the door, she was looking pretty down and even seemed close to crying, much like the day Wardes and I had that spar a month ago. The memory of that traitor still stung, how he had played everyone in this country for fools, but what hurt most was how his life ended. We, the people he betrayed, had no say in it, one of his fellow comrades killed him in front of our eyes for some reason that we don't even know.

"I've spoken to Julio about tomorrow, you'll fight using wooden swords." She told me before sighing dejectedly. "It was all he would agree with, I was unable to stop you two from fighting."

"Louise, don't worry about it." I put a hand on her shoulder to make her look at me. "He would have insisted, I could see it in his eyes. It was best to take care of it fast before it got mixed up with something else."

"I see. I'll be rooting for you tomorrow." She managed a small smile before running away to her room.

"What do you think Derf, can I win?" I asked my sword as I entered my room.

"That depends on how skillful this Julio truly is, but from what I can gather you two should be pretty even." He replied after a few seconds of silence. "He moved like an experienced swordsman, I could see it in his grip and how he acted."

"I suppose that's good enough." I had already suspected him to be something else the moment he arrived. You don't come to school on an albino Wind Dragon just by having money and that faceplate his dragon wore screamed knight like a neon headlight. "I'll find out the rest tomorrow."

"You are going to wear that, aren't you?" Derf said amused as I changed into my pajamas and went to bed, leaving him hanging on the wall.

"Of course, time to show that uniform off." And I closed my eyes to be well rested for the next day.

After breakfast both Julio and I stood on the Vestri Court, wooden swords in hand and ready for battle. All around us the girls were looking on as we prepared for when Agnes signaled the beginning of the fight.

"Before we begin, allow me to say you have definitely picked an interesting piece of attire." Julio said, eyeing the NEVER uniform I was wearing. It consisted of a black jacket with padded shoulders and red lining over a dark T-shirt along with equally black pants and combat boots. The LostDriver and all Memories I had were stored in the inside of the jacket.

"Why, thank you." I replied with a smile as well. "You'll be glad to know you are the first person to fight me in it."

"I'm honored." He took a stance. "Ready?"

"Yes." I took my dual wielding stance, identical to that of Roxas in Kingdom Hearts.

"The terms are simple, unconsciousness or surrender mean loss." Agnes announced. "Begin!"

I decided to test him full strength from the beginning and used the Gandálfr Burst to dash at him, he blocked the blow but not without difficulty. He countered with a kick I blocked with my arm and jumped back before rushing at me at high speed.

I blocked his assault as best I could. It was becoming pretty obvious that Julio was just as good as Wardes or even better. I could stand up to someone of that level for a while, but Julio was superior to me in every way. Still, I wasn't going down without putting up a good fight.

"You are even better than I thought you would be." Julio complimented me in one of our clashes. "Is her kiss that important?" He added as he dodged a horizontal slash from the left and blocked my following upwards one from the right before jumping back and charging at my with his sword held high.

"You are also quite good yourself, far more than you let on." I replied ignoring the question, I had no time to waste on mind games, as I blocked a powerful downwards slash by crossing both my swords in front of me and pushed him back.

The fight continued for five minutes, the sound of wood clashing against wood filling the court under the close watch of various members of the Musketeer Force and the girls and accompanied by several gasps and squeals whenever one of us pulled a good move. Julio was impressive and his stamina was nothing to scoff at either, but his greatest advantage was his speed, he moved faster than I could track and most of my blocks barely made it in time to stop him.

"Say, should we turn things up a notch?" He asked me with a grin that could only be defined as mischievous as he blocked my counterattack and jumped back a bit, we had both started to sweat a bit.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked him as I swiped at his neck only for him to block it and punch me in the chest before I could follow with my second sword, making me stumble back.

"This." He showed me something he had in his left hand, the one he had used to hit me right now, the Joker Memory. I patted the spot where it should be, finding it empty, he had taken it when he punched me and I hadn't even noticed. He threw his wooden sword away and unbuttoned his coat before bringing out a Gaia Driver.

"Julio… I'm not sure whether to admire you or hate your guts." I replied throwing my swords to the ground before taking out the LostDriver and strapping it to my waist as I wondered how he had gotten his hands on that. But there was only one answer, Lelouch had kept it which meant he gave it to him because I really doubted it could have been stolen. Whoever Julio was, he was important and knew Lelouch personally. "Louise, throw me Derf, things are going to get a pretty serious here. Also, have everyone pull back a bit."

My partner landed at my side as all the girls looked on in wonder while they stepped back as instructed, none of them had ever seen a Dopant except Kirche, Louise and Tabitha so they didn't know what was going to happen. Agnes seemed pretty wary about it but ultimately decided not to interfere and see how it played out, I wasn't sure of her reasons for it but I realized I just didn't want this fight to end yet so it was okay with me.

"So you agree. Wonderful." He gave me another of his sparkling smiles before we both pressed the buttons of our Memories.

**ETERNAL!**

**JOKER!**

"Henshin!" I shouted as the Joker Memory entered the Gaia Driver and I inserted Eternal in the Slot and activated the transformation.

**ETERNAL!**

As the usual swirl of blue fires enveloped me and covered me in armor I paid close attention to Julio's transformation. The joker Dopant was anything but funny, if I had to compare him to something he looked a lot like a demonic black knight would.

The Joker Dopant was covered from head to toe in dark purple insectoid armor with purple lining. His shoulders had two big demonic looking spikes, a fanged mouth like decoration adorned the midriff section of the armor and he wore a black helmet with a big shining purple horn, two eyes glowed from the slit in the helmet, one red and the other blue much like Julio's own. In the Dopant's right hand was a long black saber that had purple runes engraved along the blade that shone ominously.

"So you get to be the knight in shining armor and I'm the bad guy, huh? You even have a cool cape to go with it." Julio commented amused as he looked himself over and compared us. "Although I must say I don't look as bad as I thought I would, now do I?" A chorus of squealing fangirls confirmed it for him before he pointed his sword at me in challenging gesture. "Now then, show me what you can truly do."

"Gladly." I replied, unsheathing Derflinger and taking my one sword stance before fixing my eyes on him, trying to predict his next move.

He charged at me, gripping his sword with both hands as he did. I blocked his first strike and countered with a kick, he moved to the side and followed with a downwards helm breaker that I dodged by sidestepping. He then used the position of his sword to unleash an upwards slash that I had to avoid by jumping back.

He didn't let me catch right my landing as he bombarded my position with fireballs made of the same purple fires that now covered his sword as he charged at me. I reacted fast and dodged as I charged at him while inserting Ocean in Derflinger.

Our swords clashed furiously against each other and the rebound of the opposing forces sent them flying into the air, they embedded themselves into the ground as we looked at each other, bringing our fists up for hand-to-hand combat.

"Looks like an old fashioned brawl is in order, right Hawk?" He asked with amusement present in his voice, he was enjoying this and I had to admit I was too. It was better than practicing on my own plus he was truly making it interesting, i had never thought a fight could be fun until I found myself pitted against him.

"It would seem that way." I replied, throwing a blue flaming fist against his face, he blocked it with both hands and accoutered with a purple flaming kick to the stomach that I blocked with my left hand. We separated and charged again, him accumulating all the power in his feet while I inserted the Eternal Memory in the Maximum Slot and hit it.

As if by some unknown signal, we both jumped into the air at the same time and performed a flying kick against the other. Our attacks collided in mid-air and caused an explosion of blue and purple fires that blinded everyone present.

"Phew, you're good." He complimented with amusement practically dripping off his words as he landed graciously on his feet. "Make that very good, Lulu didn't exaggerate."

"As I thought, he gave you the belt, didn't he?" I asked as I jumped back after my landing so that I would be a bit closer to Derf in case I needed to dash for him.

"Answers later, fighting now." He replied with a chuckle as he summoned his sword back to his hand. The black saber flew through the air and into his hand and he charged at me as it became once again covered in purple fire.

I blocked the attack with the Eternal Edge and stopped the following strike with the blade before pushing forward, sending his weapon back before switching to reverse grip and slashing across his chest, drawing a shower of sparks and a cry of surprise from the crowd and even Julio himself.

The priest's reply came in the form of a kick to the face accompanied by another barrage of sword strikes that I aptly managed to fend off with Kamen Rider Eternal's signature weapon before jumping back and throwing it at him. He deflected it to the side but it gave me the seconds I needed to land by Derflinger and grip him with both hands after inserting the Key Memory in him.

**KEY! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"Well, I think we've dragged this long enough." Julio said in a carefree manner as he held his sword lazily at his side. "Shall we finish it with one attack, winner takes all?"

"Fine by me." I replied at the Joker Dopant who chuckled in response as I inserted the Eternal Memory in the Maximum Slot in my Driver before pressing the button in Derf's handle.

**ETERNAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

**KEY! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Derf's Keyblade form was soon covered in blue light that crackled with furious white lighting as blue fires swirled around him with the force of a hurricane, Julio whistled his approval as he began charging his sword with his purple flames until they covered the blade entirely in their ominous violet powers only with much more intensity than in any other of our clashes.

We both stood in our stances for a few seconds until Louise, of all people, gulped. Taking that as a signal, we charged at each other and attacked with all our strength. To say the clash was fierce would be an understatement, as soon as our blades collided with each other a dome of fire engulfed us both, the cries of surprise from our crowd drowned in the sound of the flames expanding as we both took extensive damage. The dome extinguished at the same time our transformations did and we both stumbled two steps back before falling on our backs.

"Now that's what I call a fight." Julio coughed, although his voice was laced in amusement and respect.

"So, what now? Do we end this in a draw?" I asked him and noticed the same amusement was in my own voice. I had truly enjoyed pitting myself against him, even if I still wanted answers. "Because I'm not sure either of us can keep going."

"Yeah, let's. I don't feel like moving for a while." The former priest replied in a mocking tone as he exhaled on the grass, he looked ready to take a nap.

"The duel is over, it's a draw!" Agnes announced before turning to the students. "What you've seen here is similar to what may attack you in the future during this war. Think well about whether or not you'd be able to protect yourselves using only magic against enemies that moved like them!" She then walked towards the part of the Academy the Musketeer Force had taken for themselves as Tsukasa approached Julio and me, camera in hand and already making a photo.

"I have captured the most important moments of your fight." He stated with a small smile. "Look forward to them, as soon as I find a way to develop them."

I smiled at him while Julio just looked strangely at the pink camera before shrugging and nodding. A few moments later, the girls begun to approach us, well, approach Julio and ask how he was feeling, the only one that came close to me was Louise, although I could see a small smile on Tabitha's face as he eyed the scene from a distance, she noticed and gave me a nod of approval before walking off, presumably towards the library.

"Are you alright?" Louise asked me as I incorporated after taking a deep breath.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired." I replied giving her a smile. I looked to were Julio had laid only to find he was no longer there and the girls were frantically looking for him. "Any idea where Julio went?" I asked her as I stood up and looked at Tsukasa who shrugged.

"Codename Zero. Emergency mission, follow me." The same soldier who had offered to train me yesterday said before Louise managed to answer my question.

We both nodded and followed her after excusing ourselves from Tsukasa who gave a half-hearted goodbye and went his way. Codename Zero was the name Henrietta had given me and Louise for when we were on missions on her behalf so it meant we were going to be working now. As we entered the section of the Academy the Musketeer Force had under their control we were led into one of the offices there, upon entering we found Agnes standing to attention in front of a hooded woman who looked strangely familiar.

"Good job." Agnes told her subordinate. "Now step outside and keep guard." The other woman complied and as I turned to watch her go I spotted Julio standing close to the door.

"Hey there, Hawk." He said lifting a hand in greeting. "Great fight there." He then extended his hand, offering the Joker Memory he had used.

"I still can't believe you took a Memory and used it just like that." I told him as I took it back and put it in its place. "But I'll admit it was a pretty good fight and I learned a lot from it."

"Glad to know that." A voice said from the other side of the room, preventing me from asking any questions, and Louise and I turned to see Earl Lamperouge and his wife, Kallen Stadfelt Lamperouge, there. The earl was dressed in his usual purple outfit while Kallen wore a red version of the Musketeer Force uniform. "So, Julio, what do you think about your teammate?"

"He's even better than you claimed, I'm looking forward to working with him." Julio replied, flashing one of his grins while the pinkette and I widened our eyes at the raven haired Earl.

"Teammate?" Both Louise and I asked and just then the woman in front of us took off her hood, revealing Henrietta under it. "Your Majesty!" Louise shouted surprised.

"Just as he says." The Queen said with a solemn look on her face just as Louise kneeled in front of her, I gave her a bow in greeting, she had told me she hated that her most trusted people kneeled all the time when she considered them equals. "All of you in this room are teammates." She took Louise's hands and made her stand up before hugging her for a few seconds while we shared a look and a smile. She then backed away and continued. "Louise, Hawk. I'd like to thank you again for the other day." She was still referring to what happened with Wales.

"N-no. It was nothing Your Majesty." She then shot me a glare. "And I apologize again for my Familiar's behavior and his spying on you that night."

"There's no need for that." She said and Louise looked at her in wonder. "Thanks to those actions I was saved, and he probably was too. There is nothing shameful about how Hawk acted, Louise, and there is also no need for apology."

"I understand." Louise said a bit taken aback.

"I heard about the matter with Prince Wales from His Holiness." Julio said walking forward. "Was it truly Albion's Conspiracy?"

"It was." Lelouch replied somberly as he approached us. "My spies have confirmed it, I can assure you it was their doing. I also have a few of their battle plans in my possession along with a possible kidnapping attempt we'll have to address at some point and a few infiltrates in our forces, both political and military."

"Your Majesty. As good a swordsman as Julio is I feel compelled to ask about his presence here." Louise said putting as much nobility in her voice as she could.

"I am a Paladin under His Holiness, the Pope of Romalia." Julio replied without losing his smile. "I have been sent here by him because both he and your Queen do not want this war to escalate and I'm to help on that front, in case it does escalate I have permission to join your troops and help stop it."

"If possible, I'd like to stop this war from even starting, but the circumstances are not helping me realize that." She looked at each of us one by one. "Agnes, Lelouch, Kallen, Julio, Louise and Hawk. You are my most trusted people and those I rely on. I hope you will help me in protecting this country." Everyone gave a solemn nod, there was no need for words.

"In other words, you've concentrated your forces in this Academy, huh?" Tsukasa's voice said from the window as we heard his camera click, signaling that a photo had been taken. The passing through Kamen Rider was sitting on the window's frame, how none of us had noticed him opening it and entering I'd never know. "I wonder, can I get in on this little club you've formed, Your Majesty?" He asked in a mocking tone as he stood and gave a theatrical bow.

"Who are you?" Henrietta asked as everyone went for their weapons while I just sighed, knowing I should have seen it coming, Decade always got involved in everything remotely important.

"My name is Kadoya Tsukasa, as of a week ago I'm an ensign in your Musketeer Force. Now that I think about it, we met a week ago, your Majesty, I can't believe you forgot that kick I gave you." That statement got him Agnes' sword resting on his throat but his features and tone remained as mocking as ever. "You should be careful with that, someone could get hurt."

"I suggest you explain yourself without your usual manner of speech, I am in no mood for that right now, Ensign Kadoya." The Captain of the Musketeer Force told him with a glare. "A week of it was enough for most of our members, you would have been expelled were we not in the situation we are at the moment."

"I agree, Tsukasa. You should come clean on this one." I told the world traveler, who sighed theatrically as he pointed Agnes' sword away from him using two fingers.

"Fine, fine. You'll be surprised when you hear." He said with a smile. In less than half an hour, he explained that he was the armored man that had helped me a week ago and a bit of his story without going into too much detail but still managing to satisfy his ever-growing ego and make Agnes growl in annoyance more times than I cared to count. "Happy?"

"Astounded would be more accurate." Lelouch said and everyone nodded while another growl was added to Agnes' count. "Still, what are your intentions on this world, Decade? I have heard some troubling rumors about you."

"I have no intention of destroying this world, just so you know." He stated plainly, almost lazily, before looking at the Queen. "It goes like this, I know Narutaki is here doing who knows what and I want to stop whatever he's plotting this time, it's not going to be pretty. And since almost every time he's tried he's used the other Riders…"

"You think staying close to me will lead you to him." I finished for him and he gave a satisfied nod. "Personally, I think Tsukasa would be a great help, but the decision is up to you Henrietta."

"Normally I'd refuse, but he saved me a week ago." She replied after a moment of deep thought, probably recalling all that happened that night. "And without his help Wales wouldn't have been able to pass on."

"Besides, he's already heard too much and considering his story I'd say he'd be a great asset on our side." Lelouch added as Kallen nodded behind him, taking off her Gauntlet Wand. "As such, I'm not going to look this gift horse in the mouth."

"I only have one question though." I said as I walked up to Tsukasa who was lazily looking around the room while we made our decision. "Where's the Hikari Studio?" The others looked at me in surprise since they had no idea what I was talking about but I was busy analyzing the Rider's reaction.

The frown on Tsukasa's face told me he had absolutely no idea about it, meaning he had come to his world alone with his own world travelling powers. But just before he replied to my question, someone urgently knocked on the door and Agnes let them in.

Inside came a battered Musketeer force member helped along by Michelle. She looked worse for wear and had a big burn mark on her armor the size, and shape, of a foot, she was holding her stomach in pain and grimacing as she kneeled in front of Henrietta.

"Your Majesty, Lady Agnes! We have a situation at the Servant Quarters." She reported with pained voice.

"What sort of situation?" Agnes asked as Henrietta looked at the soldier with worry in her eyes.

"A few minutes ago, a whole house materialized right beside the Quarters, My Lady." The soldier explained, earning a raised eyebrow from Tsukasa as she continued. "We tried getting in but then this man got in our way at the door completely unarmed." She gasped for air before continuing. "He warned us not to go in and sheathe our weapons, which we did not do and charged at him, which caused him to become covered in red and black armor not too different from the one used by Louise de la Vallière's Familiar and literally kicked us all out." She took another deep breath. "We tried a second time, using our swords, but he simply took one from us as he kept us away. When he wielded it, his armor changed into a heavier silver one and the sword transformed in his hands before he proceeded to defeat us in combat with barely any effort, the fire arms were of no use against him either but none of us were killed, he spared each and every one of our soldiers and warned us never to try that again."

"Thank you for your report, we'll take care of things here." The Musketeer Captain turned to his non-injured subordinate "Go get her, and all injured, medical attention, now." Agnes ordered her second in command as she turned to Henrietta. "Your Majesty, I'll be going to settle this matter myself."

"There will be no need for that." I stated having everyone look at me strangely. "Tsukasa here can solve your problem just by walking there and saying 'Hi, long time no see', am I wrong?"

"Yes, I can." He admitted after looking at me for a few seconds, he had probably come to the same conclusion I had, we both only knew of one building that could do that and contain an alternate version of Kuuga.

"How?" Julio asked, causing Tsukasa to smile confidently as he pointed to the ceiling.

"It's a talent of mine." He said with no small amount of arrogance. "Well, shall we go?"

We got out of the building following Tsukasa as he walked his way to the Servant Quarters, seemingly knowing exactly where they were. As we reached the Quarters we could all se the beautiful house now attached to one of the sides. It had a few flowery plants on the outside as well as a giant wooden sign that read Hikari Studio in big letters. Surrounding it were the whole Musketeer force, some with shredded uniforms and bruises but little more than that.

"I'll take care of this, you guys step back." An already transformed Decade said as he walked towards the Hikari Studio and approached the door causing a red clad blur to open the door and jump into the air to drop kick him. Tsukasa simply stared at Kamen Rider Kuuga as the other Rider dropped on him with a fiery fire kick before swatting him away like one would a fly and theatrically dusting off his hands as the other Kamen Rider hit the floor with a cry of pain and disbelief. "Yo, Yuusuke. It's been a while."

"Tsukasa! It is you." Kuuga shouted as he incorporated on the ground. "I wish I hadn't doubted on that kick, you deserved to be hit by it after everything that happened."

"I'm not apologizing." Tsukasa replied simply while throwing a side glance to his fellow traveler. "It took a lot of time to find you guys again."

"Yeah, six months." Yuusuke sounded quite angered while standing up again and dispelling his transformation before everyone present, revealing a young Japanese man with black hair and dark eyes, dressed in jeans and a red t-shirt with a squared shirt open over it, glaring at the pink armored Rider. "Do you have any idea how worried Natsumi-chan has been all that time? And Kaito, he was worried even if he didn't show it, he even went to look for you and we haven't seen him since."

"I can imagine, but I'm back now so there shouldn't be any problem." Decade deactivated his transformation as he spoke, completely ignoring his friend's outburst. "I met up with Kaito but we had a bit of an argument." He sighed almost sadly before taking back his usual expression. "So he went his way without telling me where you guys were, I've been crossing through the worlds trying to find you, met a few people, the usual."

"I see. We've been doing the same thing." Yuusuke sighed while extending his hand towards the door to the Hikari Studio as Agnes ordered all soldiers to bring down their weapons and go about their business. "Natsumi-chan is inside, go see her." Reluctantly, Tsukasa walked into the house while Yuusuke came up to us with a smile on his face. "I'd offer you to come in as well since you seem to be Tsukasa's friends but things are probably going to get a bit hectic in there so I suggest you wait here for the time being."

"Very well then… What was your name again?" Agnes asked the traveling Kamen Rider.

"I am Yuusuke, Onodera Yuusuke." He said with a bow. "Pleased to meet you all."

We all introduced ourselves and after Henrietta revealed she was the Queen of the country they were in Yuusuke soon asked if he had been disrespectful and apologized while bowing repeatedly, the lavender haired girl denied any transgression with a smile while the rest of us simply sighed, or in Julio and Lelouch's case, chuckled.

And as we did, a loud series of painful cackles echoed from within the Hikari Studio. Worried about what was going on we all dashed in there and the sight was certainly something that would be etched on our minds forever.

On the floor was Kadoya Tsukasa, writhing around in pain as he held the side of his neck and cackling like a madman while a young, dark-haired Japanese woman who could only be Natsumi stood in front of him with her thumb out and her face streaming with tears as she gave him the angriest glare she could muster.

"I can't believe you!" She shouted in rage. "You disappeared six months ago, then all Riders start being killed by that Marvelous guy. I was worried sick about you Tsukasa!" Just when Tsukasa made a gesture to stand and reply she used the Laughter Pressure Point technique on him again, sending the passing through Kamen Rider into another set of cackles as her grandfather tried to calm her down from the sidelines, but she ignored the pleas. "And then you have the gall to come back after so long and tell me it was all your doing?!"

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Lelouch muttered as he took in the scene earning him a glare from all females and a nod from all males.

"Damn you, that technique of yours should be against the law!" He shot a quick look to Henrietta as he tried to stand only to fail and fall again. "Considering the Queen of the country is standing there maybe I can get her to make it so." We all took a step back, not wanting to be brought into the argument.

"Oh, my." Natsumi's grandfather said as he noticed us. "My apologies, we did not see you there. Please come in, do you want some coffee?"

"Geez Ei-chan." A small silver bat that could only be Kivala said playfully as she flew around the elderly man. "They come in uninvited and you treat them, you must be the best grandfather in the world."

"I try to, Kivala-chan." The man replied with a kind smile. "Now, come in, come in." He gestured for us to do so and we just couldn't say no to such an affable face and kind smile. "Are you per chance Tsukasa-chan's acquaintances?"

"We are." Lelouch admitted while Tsukasa did his best to stand and gave a halfhearted apology to Natsumi, earning him another Laughter Pressure Point for his troubles. "Although just as of today."

"You are all welcome anyway." He replied as he gestured towards the sofa and chairs. "Please take a seat, my granddaughter and I are happy to have you here along with Tsukasa-chan and Yuusuke-kun."

"So, what now Tsukasa?" I asked him as he tried to stand for the third time, this time managing to do so. "Now that you've found your fellow travelers are you all going to leave?"

"No." Yuusuke and Natsumi seemed surprised at his reply. "I already told you, Narutaki is here and he's plotting something so I'm staying to stop him before it turns into another Super Hero War or something like that."

"If that is so then I'll be joining in as well." Yuusuke said after a few seconds. "Narutaki-san can be a bit excessive when it comes to dealing with Tsukasa, I do not want him to cause trouble for this world as well. I also owe an apology to those soldiers I kicked out, but I just couldn't allow an army inside the house." He scratched the back of his head while Agnes glared at him but sighed, knowing the young man was right.

"Then we'll be staying here, huh?" Eijiro Hikari said holding a tray with various cups filled with coffee. "I'll have to go look for something to eat so that we can have dinner."

"Just go to the building beside the Studio and ask for a man named Marteau, tell him you are a cook too and that Hawk Magnus sent you, I'm sure he'll help you out." I told him and he nodded with a big grin on his face as he left the tray in front of us and went back into the kitchen.

"Well then, what are we going to do now?" Louise asked as she took one of the cups, referring to what we had talked about in the office.

"It is safe to assume that Tsukasa and his friends mean us no harm despite the first impressions." Lelouch pointed out with a smile as we all nodded to his statement. "Besides, this place would be most useful for our meetings as no one would think of life and death situations being discussed in such a house."

"Don't make yourselves comfortable just yet." Tsukasa said finally standing and pointed his thumb to Natsumi who was standing right behind him, her tears had stopped and she was more or less calm now. "You still have to ask the mistress." And he got another Laughter Pressure Point for the comment sending him into yet another round of insane cackles and head first onto the floor.

"You'd think by now he'd avoid that sort of comments, I only needed to watch for five seconds to know that and they seem to have known each other for a long time." Julio commented and all girls nodded while glaring daggers at Tsukasa.

"Would we be allowed to use your house as a meeting point, Mister Eijiro?" Henrietta asked Eijiro while the old man took a seat with a cup of coffee in his hands after setting a plate of cookies on the table.

"But of course, Tsukasa-chan's friends are also our friends." The silver bat then descended on his shoulder and they both cooed in unison. "Right?"

And with that awkward reply we all took a sip of our coffe. The reactions were different for everyone, for me it was a nostalgic one, I didn't mind tea but I was more into coffee and Eijiro's one was pretty good, not too bitter either, which was preferable. Louise, on the other hand, had to control herself not to spit the substance, Agnes and Kallen made a face that clearly indicated coffee would not be their favorite drink anytime soon while Henrietta didn't seem to mind as much, although she had reacted to the bitterness. Lelouch and Julio drank it quite normally, as if they were already used to it.

We then resumed our conversation, bringing everyone present in the room to speed on the war that was brewing and how Narutaki was around. In the end, we agreed on having at least one of these meetings a week to discuss what we would do about this war that was ready to be unleashed upon Tristain. Henrietta had to leave shortly after to ready a couple of Lelouch's plans from the Palace so we decided to call it a day, she'd be visiting when it was time for the next meeting.

* * *

Well, Chapter over and done. Like last chapter please tell me if I fail to keep people in character, and how to correct it, as it's one of my unending worries.

Next chapter, S2 Chapter 03: Family Issues/Belonging, will come next Saturday unless something happens. Like this one, in case of a delay I will notify using the summary. Also, any fans of the Vallière Family around? Because Hawk and both Duke and Duchess are going to clash and it's not going to end too well, for the Vallières that is. Eleanor and Cattleya will be spared... the later more than the former.

Well, that's all for the week, see you next time. Please review but refrain from flaming and/or insulting people and their hard work.


	18. S2 - Chapter 03: Family Issues

An here we are, three chapters into season 2 and with more than a hundred Reviews. Who would have thought I'd get this far back on January when I started publishing this. I certainly didn't. So thank you very much for staying with me so far and for your reviews, they're greatly appreciated.

As always, thanks to everyone that Read, Followed, Favorited and/or Reviewed. If you did so since January, consider it a double thanks.

To my reviewers:

**Toa Solaric**: I believe I've been stating over and over that will not be the case, I have another Memory in mind that I believe fits Lelouch better. Only a few chapters left for the big reveal, so stay tuned and enjoy the chapter.

**RoyalTwinFangs**: As stupid as this will make me look, I don't understand the question. Could you please elaborate?

**fuji92**: Will do. And yes, although only one of the Dark Riders will be an OC, that would be Tony. The identity of another will be revealed next chapter, one that should be easily recognizable. Have fun.

**KadoyaOkami**: I hope it will be to your liking then. I rewatched the FoZ Season II shortly before starting to write and I developed a hatred towards most of Louise's family so here are the consequences. I may have exaggerated things a bit though.

**necrofantasia**: I have to admit, when I first thought about bringing Tsukasa into the story I thought it would be more trouble than it was worth, but, like Lelouch, he's turned out to be easier to write than I thought and fun to do so as well. Hawk doesn't really smack them around, I'll tell you that, but I don't think you'll be dissappointed.

**brave kid**: Keeping it up, this one at least I can update regularly. xd Will try to put some time on Animtriex if I find it.

**KR Trigger**: Thanks. As for your questions, the kissing scene you're asking about will happen on S2 - Chapter 05, however it will be an altered version. About the second one, it won't be called NEVER but he's going to assemble his own group, as for when... the moment he has to fight an army sounds like the right time, don't you think?

**Raximus**: Alright, I suppose I'll have to keep an eye out just in case the police comes knocking on my door XD. Glad you enjoyed it so much and I'll try to keep this blast going. You make sure to keep enjoying it and thanks for checking if I kept the Decade cast in character.

**Ki Dalang Samezu**: I had to stop writing that scene a couple times because I was imagining it myself and couldn't help but laugh so I understand that quite well. Glad to know I kept everyone in character and thanks for the typo warning, I'll be more careful from now on. *returns thumbs up*

**moonlight crest 96**: Here's your excitement, enjoy it. Not much fighting until the end though.

**Timeless Dreamer Neo**: Keeping it up. About Tony, you've got the summarized version of what happened here at the beggining of the chapter. Hopefully it will help understand his reasoning. That doesn't mean the guy shouldn't be locked up in a mental ward as you said, I agree with that statement. Enjoy the chapter.

**Anonymous**: Adressing the first of your points, I've been publishing nothing but chapters with 10000+ words since I started the Season, this one is no exception. Although maybe you had so much fun it felt short to you. (:  
As for your second point, why should they have one? Can't people be bad or evil without a Gaia Memory?  
Then, last but not least, since you don't want to spoil I won't say. But you'll know soon enough.  
Have fun with the chapter, and let's hope this one is as good as the last.

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Familiar of Zero, nor do I own any series or characters of the Kamen Rider franchise or Code Geass. All I own (for now) are the original plotlines added to this story and the Characters Hawk Magnus and Tony Blessfield, along with the LostDriver MK II and the I-Driver.

Oh, and before I forget...

**_Warning_**: If you are a Siesta fan you're going to hate me. If you're a Vallière family fan you're going to wish me dead.

Now that that's settled, on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 03: Family Issues/Belonging

_While Hawk, Henrietta and the others discussed their plans in the Hikari Studio after it appeared on the Academy, Lady Sheffield, Magistrate of Albion, was ready to give her speech, a speech that would further her plans in a way that her Master would be pleased. Tony just had the maddest grin ever seen on his face as he watched the pale woman come out to the balcony from where she'd be rallying the whole country into a war as he and the rest of the Knights of the Round stood to attention in her presence. As the crowd cheered, Tony could not help but think back on everything that had happened_

_Although at first he had been just a stranded teenager before Sheffield and Cromwell found him that day. He'd never forget it, the day when those two devices, one pink and the other silver, flew towards him seemingly out of nowhere, punching a hole through the wall of his cell, and entered his body. By the time he regained control he had slaughtered an entire royalist base and was standing in front of the Reconquista army. None of them looked surprised at how he looked and had lowered their weapons the moment he had dropped to the floor exhausted and returning to human form, the last thing he had seen was the pale face of the woman he would later come to know as Sheffield._

_The rest had been a blur, the people of Reconquista took him in and after two days of pointless questions no one understood, Sheffield, Wardes and Cromwell came to visit him. They asked him who he was and he replied, in exchange they had told him where he was and boy had he been surprised. Denial did not last long because of what he had seen in the past two weeks and the creature he had turned into, how he had managed to survive was a wonder to him. Then, a day later and without Cromwell in sight, the man had come._

_The one other thing that would be forever etched into his mind would be the guy he was working for, King Joseph of Gallia, and the sheer aura of power that he seemed to irradiate. The man had sit in front of him and told him how he had ended up there, or at least how he thought it happened. Of course it had been the birdie's fault that he ended up lost in a forest for a week and locked inside a cell filled with rats for another! The birdie's fault and also the fault of whoever summoned him. Noticing his eagerness to pay the debt back, Joseph had offered him a position in his ranks much to Sheffield and Wardes' surprise. _

_Tony hadn't thought twice about it, he accepted and as soon as he did Joseph had given him the two devices that had entered him while he was a prisoner of the royalists. The King referred to them as Memories and the creature he had turned into as Dopants, although he admitted he had never seen anyone use two at the same time. Shortly after, Tony had been released, given a room, clothes and time for a bath before being called to join the civil war in Albion. Considering how he had been treated by the royalists, slaughtering the rest of them had been easy. He had gotten used to carnage soon and found that he reveled in it, perhaps that was the reason Violence and Fang had picked him as they were extremely violent Memories. _

_He had been selected as a Knight of the Round shortly after the conquest of Albion and made good friends with their two most violent members, he had also earned the respect and fear from people in general. But it didn't matter to him, payback was still high in his list of priorities and with Albion in their hands, Tristain was next. _

_Over a month ago, Joseph's monstrous partner had suggested that they'd use Cromwell and Wardes to test Tristain's response. That was the reason Tony had only followed as a way to shut up Wardes in case they were defeated and escape was impossible. He hadn't minded, the Viscount wasn't someone he cared about too much, they'd clashed often in the meetings. _

_The long wait had been hard but the rewards that came with it had been priceless and after this speech he'd have the green light for enacting his revenge on the one he hated. He'd use the belt Narutaki gave him to show the birdie who was boss and then he'd take all those girls that surrounded him for himself. He had already called dibs on the redhead when the attack on Hawk Magnus was suggested, unfortunately the idea had never been pushed forward, the birdie was nothing but a secondary target as there was little one man could do, especially one who was considered mere muscle and little more to the people in charge. Regardless, the birdie was a priority for him so he'd engage him whenever possible, that much he had stated._

_Narutaki was looking at the balcony from a window with an evil smile of his own, things were going as planned, the army of Albion would crush Tristain and the Albionian Knights of the Round, now all of them either Riders or Dopants, were more than capable of bringing Decade down, even if he had allies. He'd help, of course, destroying Decade had become his life's dream and now he had an army to help fulfill it, again. The first and second attempts at using a large group such as this had failed but, as they say, third time's the charm._

_"Dear citizens of Albion!" Sheffield began in a voice worthy of a queen. "I am the bearer of terrible news, you are all aware that a week ago, Henrietta de Tristain ascended to the throne as Queen, what you do not know is the fate our precious leader and Ruler, Lord Cromwell, has suffered at her hands." There was a general gasp among the crowd of more than fifty thousand soldiers gathered below, along with all of the citizens. "Queen Henrietta and her strategist, Earl Lelouch Lamperouge, along with many of her court vilely executed our Lord using the most painful methods possible, what remains of our Lord is no longer recognizable and they have sent his remains in an attempt to deter us from exacting retribution, threatening to do the same thing to us."_

_"She's good." Narutaki commented as the rage spread through the crowd, rage at what Tristain had supposedly done to their 'liberator'._

_"She's better than good, she's awesome." Tony said to himself with a grin that threatened to split his head. _

_"Stand with me, and we'll punish Tristain for the slaughter of our friends and our lord, we'll show them retribution unlike any they have ever seen!" Sheffield shouted and the crowd chorused her name in awe, no man or woman in the crowd doubted her words, the Ring of Andvari was doing its job._

_With the speech finished, Tony entered the building and walked in Narutaki's direction. He soon reached the place where the beige clad man was standing looking down on the crowd which was still cheering at their new leader._

_"So, when am I getting my mission?" Tony asked the man that had given him the LostDriver MK II._

_"Soon enough, boy." Narutaki replied, grinning in satisfaction. "I believe you and a few of the other knights will soon be sent to Tristain. As for missions, you already have one if I am not mistaken, one you better fulfill."_

_"Don't you worry, the birdie and that Decade guy you talk so much about will bite the dust." Tony replied, it was time for payback and he'd soon exact it, driving the birdie to despair as he always did. Fighting him would certainly be a thrill and maybe he'd get to play with the woman his most hated person held dear. Who would have thought that the class nerd would end up going out with royalty? "I just can't wait."_

* * *

The night had been fun with Tsukasa and the others, the Hikari Studio was as lively as it was in the series. They had quickly become closer to me after learning I was also a world traveler, although the fact that I knew so much about them because of a TV show seemed to unnerve Natsumi and Yuusuke quite a lot at first, but they got over it fast once I assured them I thought of them as real people.

By the time I had reached my room, I was exhausted and fell on the bed, instantly asleep. It wasn't until morning came that I woke up due to a set of screams coming from the room below mine, which was Louise's. Wondering what was going on, I got out of bed and grabbed Derf's handle just in case.

"Move you lazy bum. I can't believe you were still asleep!" An adult female voice boomed through the corridor as I quickly strapped Derf to my back. "Come on, get everything ready, we're going home!"

"What's up with all the noise?" Derflinger yawned as I approached my door.

"I have no idea." I honestly replied, a bit worried about what was going on.

"But Big Sis Eleanor, you never said you were coming!" Louise's voice replied as I opened the door and found Louise being dragged by a tall blonde woman while she held an enormous bag of luggage. She spotted me and screamed at me. "Hawk, help me!"

"Is that your Familiar, Little Louise? Good, he's coming too." She stopped and glared at me as she started to order me around. "Take my sister's luggage and follow us to the carriage, you are to come with us to the Vallière state and to refuse is not an option."

"Would you at least let Louise walk by herself?" I asked as I obeyed, even if I did not like how she was acting she was Louise's big sister from what I heard so it was not my business to mess in her family matters, for now anyway. I hated jumping head first without knowing the full picture unless it was unavoidable. She glared at me for a few seconds but finally let go of the pinkette. "I thank you for granting my request." I said with a small bow.

"At least he's well-mannered when it comes to it." Eleanor commented as I lifted the bag and followed them both out of the tower.

We both followed her out and passed right by Siesta's side, who looked at us curiously. When Eleanor spotted the maid she stopped for a couple seconds before pointing towards her and ordering her to come with us since she needed a maid for the journey. When Siesta didn't react, she dragged her the same way she was dragging Louise a minute ago and continued her way towards the carriages at the gate.

"A bit forceful, isn't she?" Julio commented from the sidelines as he observed the scene, he was feeding his Wind Dragon which explained why he was up so early.

"I can't help but agree." Tsukasa replied from his side as he took a picture of Siesta's stunned expression, Louise sent them an icy glare while I simply left the bag on the ground and released Siesta from Eleanor's grip.

"Give me a good reason to let you drag someone against their will." I told her and I felt my Master trembling at my words.

"You dare talk back to me again, Familiar?" Louise's sister seethed angrily. "I see my good-for-nothing sister cannot even discipline you correctly."

"Be that as it may, I believe she is a much better Master than you would be. At least she actually knows how to make a request." I countered and saw her eyes flash dangerously as I set the LostDriver on my waist just in case. "Now, will you tell me why you need to drag Siesta into this? Or why you're taking Louise with you without a warning for that matter?"

"She is to be my personal maid during the journey because I request it." She stated as if it was obvious as she went for her wand. "As for Louise, why would the little runt need to be around here? Her place is with us." She set her eyes on the spot of the Grounds the Musketeer force had set as training grounds, ignoring my glare. "To have the Magic Academy give military training to its students, this place has decayed far more than I thought possible. And it's all the Queen's fault."

"What would you know? Perhaps you think that having the students learn to protect themselves in case of an emergency is stupid, but I believe otherwise." I retorted back, causing her glare to intensify further. "As for your question, the Queen has requested that Louise helps her and stays in the Academy, and that is all you need to know."

"I retract my earlier statement, you do not seem to know when to keep your mouth shut and bow down to your betters." She took out her wand ready to deal some damage and I already had Eternal in my belt, emitting the pulsating noise that indicated it was ready to activate the moment I set the Slot in its intended position.

"Hawk, stop!" Siesta and Louise both said at the same time. "It's alright, I'll go." The maid stated while Louise nodded indicating that she was going as well.

With a heavy sigh I took Eternal out of the belt and stored it and the Driver in their places inside my jacket before walking back to the luggage, knowing I had lost this one. When I turned with the luggage in hand I expected to see a smirk of superiority on Eleanor's face but surprisingly it wasn't there.

"Well, get on, we don't have all day." The blond woman urged us with that scowl that hadn't abandoned her face since I first saw her, and we could do nothing but obey. That did not stop me from mentally bowing to teach a couple lessons if all of Louise's family turned out to be like that.

"How in the world have I been dragged into this?" Siesta asked as we traveled through the road on the carriage she and I shared, a rather small one at that, we had made a stop halfway in which Siesta had been tasked to serve the already prepared food, why she was necessary for that task was something I would never understand.

"You were in the wrong place at the wrong time." I replied with a sigh as Derflinger yawned. "And you agreed to come too."

"I think I'm going back to sleep Partner." Derf said after yet another yawn. "Wake me when we get there and don't do anything you'll regret." I ignored the comment and nodded, it was then that I noticed Siesta was acting weirdly and her face was a bit flushed.

"Is there something wrong, Siesta?" I asked, worried that she might have a fever considering her face color.

"Oh. No Hawk, not at all." She replied letting her head rest on my shoulder making me stiffen. "Do you mind? I am feeling a bit lightheaded."

"Ah sure, go ahead." As long as it was only this I did not mind, but I did not need Siesta getting her hopes up again, it had been painful enough to stop her a month ago. The only problem was how to say no to that. "Have a good rest."

She did not hear me because she had already fallen asleep. I sighed and spent the rest of the journey switching between looking at her as she slept, going through the Memories, thinking about how Henrietta was doing and admiring the view.

We finally got to the Vallière mansion after a long journey of over six hours. The Mansion wasn't really different when compared to Lelouch's except that it was surrounded by a forest and had a lake in the backyard instead of the decorated flower gardens Lelouch's sported.

I woke Siesta up and we both got out of the carriage after she stretched a bit. We were separated shortly after as she was given some duties to do around the house while transportation was arranged for her to return to the Academy tomorrow. No matter how I looked at it, she had been dragged here at Eleanor's whim, and that was just one more thing on my list of reasons to treat her as unfairly as she treated others.

While one of the many maids took Siesta to her recently given duties I accompanied Louise and her big sister into the mansion, the amount of servants that bowed down to us as we kept walking was astounding, Lelouch certainly didn't have that many, at least not in sight, unless there was a special celebration like the one after the Reconquista's failed invasion over a month ago. There was also the fact they were glaring at me which was unnerving to say the least.

"Louise, you're back." A voice I could only describe as happiness incarnate came from further down the hall and there stood a young woman with the same pink hair and eyes Louise had, although her body was far more physically developed, dressed in a white dress.

"Big Sis Cattleya!" Louise ran to her with happiness coating her voice and jumped into the woman's arms, I had never seen her smile so broadly since we met, not even when we went to Siesta's home, it brought a smile to my face as well to see her so happy despite the way the day started. A smile that only lasted until I noticed the cold glares raining down on me again.

"Oh, my. You've grown." The young woman told her little sister in the second kindest voice I have ever heard, Henrietta's was obviously the first.

"How are you feeling?" Louise asked her sister with a bit of worry, although she still looked like she was in heaven.

"As always, thank you for worrying." The woman named Cattleya replied giving a sad smile and Louise's face lost all the happiness it had exhibited in less than a second and replaced it with a sad look that worried me greatly. "There are no changes." She cupped Louise's cheek in her hand. "Don't worry, it's just the usual."

"Cattleya." Eleanor said, stopping any further conversation before it even began. "Where's mother? I want to discuss a few family matters."

"She's busy right now and will be for quite a while, but we can talk about it over dinner." Cattleya answered with a smile on her face despite Eleanor's tone and scowl. "Besides, Louise would probably like to look presentable before that so I'm going to take our sister to pick a dress and all of that." And she dragged Louise behind her although the smaller pinkette followed quite willingly, probably to get away from Eleanor.

"Hmph, You." She pointed to one of the servants, a man dressed like a very extravagant butler, who winced at the tone of her voice. "Take the runt's Familiar to the room he'll be using."

"Yes, My Lady." The butler replied and fixed his eyes on me, giving me a look that I did not like one bit. "Follow me, mister Magnus, I'll show you to your suite." The sarcasm I detected in his voice didn't help increase my respect for the Vallière family either.

I followed him through the many corridors, taking careful note of which led where just in case I needed to go through this place by myself, until we reached a wooden door that looked more like the entrance to a storage room than a normal room.

"I take it we have arrived." I said aloud and the man turned to glare at me.

"Indeed, this will be your room for as long as you are not kicked out. Be grateful we don't have you sharing one with that maid that came along." And he turned away and left after saying that, leaving me making a face that could only be defined as idiotic.

"What a nice guy." I muttered sarcastically as I opened the door. "Just what I need, let's just hope he's the only stuck up servant around."

"It is quite normal for the servants of great people to take pride and become arrogant after some time spent at their service." Derf told me. "He's probably not the only one, plus they will believe themselves superior to you because they have been working for the whole family all their lives unlike you who have only spent two months and working for the third daughter, the youngest no less. Plus, you're a Familiar meaning they'll consider you even lower than that."

"So I have to deal with Louise's insufferable older sister, and her mother and father I know little to nothing of, along with a bunch of arrogant and stuck-up servants who look down on me for no particular reason for as long as I stay here?" I asked my sword as I took in the room I had been given.

"Pretty much." Derf replied as I left him against the wall and sat on what intended to be a bed.

"On a risk of copying TeamFourStar, Fan-fucking-tastic." I said aloud once more, even knowing Derflinger had no idea what I was talking about.

"That's a way to sum it up, even if I have no idea who those are." He agreed. "Just try and blend in, for the Void Girl's sake."

A knock on the door got my attention, and stopped me from replying, and went to open it, finding Siesta outside carrying what looked like a butler outfit far more extravagant than the one I have for formal greetings and celebrations and greatly similar to the one worn by the male servants here.

"Hi Hawk, they told me to bring this to you since you need to wear it for as long as you work here." The black haired maid said as she handed me the outfit and noticed my questioning look. "We are both commoners so we are going to work for as long as we stay."

"This day keeps getting better and better." I muttered sarcastically again before sighing. I didn't mind working around the house but the Vallière Family and I had certainly not started on the right foot so I was becoming a bit aggressive towards it. "Do you mind?" I asked Siesta, showing her the outfit to relay the fact that I was going to change.

"Oh, sure, go ahead. If you need a bath there's one at the other end of this corridor." She said nervously while blushing and exiting the room. "I'll go help with the chores, see you soon."

"You really need to take care of that before it becomes trouble, Partner." Derf told me as I left him against the wall. "That Kirche girl is different because she's just that way no matter what you do, plus she's now all over Julio, but this girl is going to get really hurt if you let her get her hopes up any further."

"I know." I replied sternly. "The only problem is how. I thought I had addressed that matter the day I rescued her from Mott's Mansion." Derflinger did not reply, not that I expected him to, I had to do this my way.

With a sigh, I exited the room and took a quick bath before changing into the new outfit. After that, I stored the LostDriver and Eternal in the butler outfit and locked the NEVER uniform with the Memories inside one of the closets while taking the key with me. I then asked Derf to keep watch over them, leaving the Bird Memory in his slot in case he needed to use it and exited the room again, locking the door behind me. I walked down the corridor until I met the same butler that had shown me to it and he smirked at me.

"Well, look who decided to show himself, you also look slightly more worthy of the position you've been given." He said with a mocking smile, locking his eyes on mine. "So, what can you do?"

"If what you are asking is what I know about working around a mansion, I can tell you I'm a decent cook and I make a good gardener. Aside from that, nothing in particular." I replied blankly, I certainly did not like the way this guy was treating me.

"Fine then, go to the kitchen and see if they need help. I have better things to do than worry about you." And he walked away without even telling me where the kitchen was, although it wasn't hard to find with the smell of food filling one of the corridors I came across.

I helped out during all day until I was called to be on duty during dinner, meaning I was to help bring the wine, the plates and all that. I helped prepare everything, including setting the gigantic table that could hold about thirty people and was about to be use by only four, and that was in the small dining room.

"It would seem you are not as bad as I thought." The butler that had been nagging me the since we arrived told me as I finished setting the last of the silverware, for a guy that claimed to have better things to do he seemed to have a lot of free time in his hands. "I suppose you barely have the right to work for the Vallière family."

"My job is not only serving." I replied bluntly, earning a raised eyebrow from him. "As a Familiar it is my duty to protect my Master as well, do not judge my abilities based solely on how I work inside this house."

"Why you…" Before the butler could continue, the door opened and the whole female component of the Vallière family entered the room, Louise looked quite surprised to see me dressed like one of her family's butlers but made no comment about it as she took her seat in front of Eleanor and at one side of the only woman present I did not know yet, meaning that could only be her mother.

Dinner went on in silence for quite some time until Louise tried to talk to her mother but before she could form the sentence correctly her eldest sister interrupted her.

"Mother! Please explain everything to Louise, tell her how she is to commit to bridal training and find a groom to settle with as soon as possible." Eleanor almost shouted, startling both Louise and I. "I bet that she's shunned at the Academy due to her failings, she should stay home from now on."

"I'm not what I used to be." Louise countered, rising from her seat and earning gasps from many of the servants for it. "The Queen… Her Majesty has asked to borrow my strength, she trusts me."

"Your strength?" Eleanor repeated in disbelief. "How can someone with no talent like you be useful to the Queen?" She then eyed me. "Your Familiar doesn't look like much either, the Queen has probably been altering the reports to give you more credit, you two get along after all so it would be no surprise. After all, who would believe a giant Griffon appeared out of nowhere and that it was struck down by you two?"

"I beg to differ." I said from my position, making all the servants look at me as if I had committed treason. "What the Queen wrote on her reports was true and both your Mother and Father were there to behold the creature that attacked us during the Battle of Tarb a month ago, as well as the fact that it was thanks to both Louise and I that it was defeated."

"While you have spoken out of turn you are right, I did see that beast with my own eyes." Louise's mother, a woman with the same pink hair her two youngest daughters had and deep pink eyes said from her seat at the head of the table without even batting an eye nor raising her gaze from the plate in front of her.

"Besides." Louise started, probably hoping to turn the argument against her sister. "You should be the one to talk about marriage, your own, aren't you and the count of Burgundy engaged?"

What followed was the collective paling of everyone present, with three exceptions, Louise's mother, Louise and me. Just as Cattleya opened her mouth to say something there was a loud growl that stopped her on her tracks and made her look at her big sister with fear in her eyes.

Eleanor's appearance seemed taken out of a myth, her blond hair flowing angrily as if it had a life of its own while all her skin turned red with anger and her glasses let off a white flash of fury, her lips twitched upward and an angry vein popped on her forehead.

"You little runt, how dare you talk back to me like that?" She muttered before rising her voice to volumes I did not believe possible. "The engagement has been dissolved, it's over and done! You have anything to say about it?!" And she started behaving like a spoiled child who had been denied candy although in a much more feral way.

"W-Why?" Louise's voice trembled as she asked that short and simple question.

"I don't know! Something about not being able to take it anymore." Judging by the faces of everyone in the room it was a matter best left buried.

"Louise, Eleanor." Their mother called out while clapping her hands to stop any further argument. "Sit down and behave, both of you. We'll discuss Louise's future with Father tomorrow morning when he comes back."

Both girls obeyed but I could see Louise was trembling, visibly distressed about what was going to happen tomorrow. The uncomfortable silence lasted for as long as dinner did and after that Cattleya took Louise away once more, saying she wanted to bathe with her sister, while I helped take everything to the kitchen, once I came out and walked a few steps forward I found Eleanor waiting there for me.

"I need a little talk with you, you rebellious dog." She said and I simply walked past her and ignored her entirely. "Where do you think you are going? Come back here! Are you listening to me?!" She shouted as she followed close behind. "Stop this instant, I command you!"

"I have no reason to obey your orders, there are only three people whose orders I respect and follow… and you are not any of them." I replied without bothering to stop walking or turn to look at her. "I helped out around this mansion because I wanted to see how Louise was treated in her own house and I must say I am neither impressed nor happy about what I've learned, with the exception of Cattleya."

"Stop right there!" She ordered, this time grabbing my arm to stop me. "You think you can say all that and just leave?!"

"Since it seems to be the same thing you have in mind when you berate your sister, then yes I do." I told her, freeing my arm from her hold. "Now, if you'll excuse me, have things to do." I continued walking while she chased after me, mouthing a string of curses that would stop a drunk in his tracks and that was really getting on my nerves. I really needed to find a way to either shut her up or lose her, I could only hope she knew even less about the house than I did.

* * *

_Meanwhile, both Cattleya and Louise had been paying close attention to the conversation between Hawk and Eleanor since it had just happened outside the older Vallière's room shortly after she had taken Louise there to comb her hair after a short but relaxing bath._

_"He seems to care a great deal about you, doesn't he?" Cattleya whispered to her younger sister whose face had reddened as Hawk kept talking, she knew her Familiar cared for her but to stand up against Eleanor, not only once but thrice already, was a feat in and of itself from the her point of view._

_"He does." Louise replied, recalling all the times Hawk had been there for her and helped her, even with his many visits to the Palace this last month he had always lent an ear and protected her. "Almost as much as you Big Sis."_

_"I'm flattered. And what about you, do you care for this boy?"_

_"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Louise shouted as she accomplished something not many people managed, a full-body blush. "He's just my Familiar… and maybe something closer… it's just…"_

_"Like family away from home?" Cattleya said as she hugged her sister close to soothe her out of her nervous state, getting a stiff nod in response to her question. "You should have a conversation with him about this sometime."_

_"I don't know sis. I'm not even sure of what I am to him." Louise told her sister with a sad voice. "Besides, he's very close to a very good friend of mine and I don't want to get them into trouble in case someone takes this the wrong way."_

_"This friend… is it Henrietta?" Cattleya asked with a bit of doubt in her voice and Louise stiffened before nodding slowly. "It wasn't hard to figure out, she's the only person you've referred to as a true friend for some time, and even if some of the people at the Academy are starting to be added to that list they are not up there yet, right?" She said with a big smile as Louise looked down in embarrassment._

_"Catt, you are more intelligent than you let on." She knew her sister was not one to give away the kind of information she had just obtained so she allowed herself to relax on that front._

_"Well, I may be." She put a funny face as she said this, making Louise smile again. "Come on, let's get some sleep. You can stay here tonight, it's been a very long time since we've been together like this."_

_"You're right, sis." Louise yawned as she made herself comfortable, hugging her sister as close as she could. "I've missed you." She whispered as she fell asleep in her arms while her big sister smiled kindly at her and stroke her hair._

_A couple stories below and in another room, Siesta had been thinking about Hawk for a while now. She had been occupied the whole day and had been unable to address the issue she wanted to solve with him. Namely, her feelings. Despite how he had said they were merely friends a month ago her feelings for the young man hadn't changed, they had grown as he kept her company and helped her out when he wasn't training, reading or spending time with Louise and the others._

_She felt she needed a more direct answer than what she had been given, was it still the same or did she have a chance to win over his heart? She felt no one in the Academy liked the brown haired Familiar as much as she did, especially now that the new student, Julio, was around so the Zerbst girl was busy fawning over him and Louise was the target of the boy's affections at the time which left her a clear path. It was her chance, or so she felt as she stood to walk to his room. It didn't take her long to do so and, after a deep breath, she gathered the courage to knock on it._

* * *

I was about to get into my poor excuse for a bed, it was even worse than what I had when I slept in Louise's room, when I heard the knock on the door. After a sigh I went to open it, silently hoping it was not Eleanor, it had been hard enough to avoid her and I hadn't had any luck finding Louise at all after I lost the blond demon. I'd have to talk to her in the morning to see what she wanted to do about all these plans her family was making about her future.

"Sorry to disturb you, Hawk." Siesta told me from outside my room as I opened the door. "But I really need to talk to you."

"Sure, come in." I said, a bit taken aback by the seriousness in her voice, as I let her in and signaled to one of the two wooden chairs beside the small table in the room. "Have a seat and tell me, what do you want to talk about?"

"As silly as it may sound…" Siesta began while heavily blushing. "I'd like to talk about us." Her eyes refused to meet mine any further as she spoke. "Over a month ago you saved me from a life no woman should ever experience and at that time I felt that you were the person I needed by my side. You've been there for me every day since you arrived Hawk, and no matter how busy you were as long as you were on the Academy you had time to help me out. I want to tell you that… I love you." And she kissed me on the lips.

To say I wasn't expecting it considering how the conversation was going would be a lie, but I was too slow to stop her. I did manage to push her away, as gently as possible, after a couple seconds.

"I'm sorry Siesta, but I cannot say that back." I told her, refusing to look at her face. "There is another girl I love, and I have sworn to keep loving her. She is the one I want to be with, even if she doesn't know yet."

"I see." Was Siesta's hollow reply, which made a knot in my stomach due to the sadness contained in her voice. "I suppose I never had a chance, how foolish of me to even try." And she ran out from the room crying while I could only stupidly look in that direction without moving, the events leaving a bad taste in my mouth.

After a few seconds I managed to make myself stand and go to close the door. Once I had slumped back onto the chair Derflinger's voice caught me by surprise, startling me.

"I told you it was going to happen." Derflinger said from his spot, making me almost break our necks when I turned to look at him. "You completely forgot I was here, didn't you?" I nodded sheepishly in reply before voicing my question.

"What should I do?"

"As stupid as it may sound to you, nothing." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Think about it, Partner. If you go to her now you'll only make things worse, give her time and hope she'll come to terms with it, like it or not it's all you can do now. Once she's calmer, talk to her, tell her you still care about her, just not that way. It's all I've got."

I sighed and decided to take Derf's advice. I got into my bed to get some sleep but as I turned around inside of it, unable to keep my eyes closed, I realized one thing… It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

_The night passed and morning came. Louise woke up along with Cattleya and both sisters dressed up before going to have breakfast with the rest of their family. As they both neared the table in the garden where the food was served, they noticed that their eldest sister was in a bad mood, and Louise had a lingering suspicion it was her Familiar's fault, causing her to gulp._

_"You're finally here." Their Mother stated as she noticed them. "Have a seat, your Father should arrive soon."_

_"Louise, I need you to tell me where your Familiar is… now." Eleanor demanded the moment they sat. "I'm going to make him pay dearly."_

_"What did he do?" The smaller pinkette asked fearfully._

_"He had the nerve to make a fool of me." She hissed as her hair started flowing violently and her glasses blanked. "How dare a lowly Familiar ignore me in such a way?"_

_"I'm afraid neither Louise nor I know where he is at the moment." Cattleya said as she tried to calm her older sister down. "Besides, you shouldn't let that affect you so much Eleanor. He might be a bit rebellious but I believe him to be reliable enough."_

_"You always see too much good in people Cattleya." Eleanor commented, calming down just like her sister intended. She seemed ready to continue talking but something caught her attention. "Oh look, Father is here."_

_"Welcome back." The Duchess said as her husband approached. "You came later than expected, did the meeting run overtime?"_

_"Yes." The blond Duke replied as he set his tired gaze upon his family "And I'll soon have to leave again." He adjusted his monocle before continuing. "Military life is certainly miserable. We have to send good people to their deaths and inflame our citizens with the flames of war." He sighed. "Our Queen is such a problematic ruler."_

_"Father!" Louise stood when she heard her father's last statement. "Her Majesty is not aggravating the war as you claim."_

_"What would you know, child." The blond Duke countered. "You've barely been in one battle and I doubt you were of much use, even if it was your Familiar that won us the day." Louise took a step back under her father's glare. "There is no need for you to keep learning magic. Come back and get your bridal training in order so we can find you a proper groom. Your Familiar will serve as the Mansion's guard and one man army for the time being. That is all."_

_Louise just stood there in shock as her father left the scene and entered the house, she hadn't expected things to go like this, and she had hoped her father would help her. After the praise he had given her a month ago before the Battle of Tarb she thought he had finally seen what she was capable of, but after what he had said a moment ago most of her confidence was shattered._

_"I told you." Eleanor said with a triumphant smirk as she observed her younger sister's shocked face. Cattleya had a worried expression on her face while Lady Vallière's expression hadn't changed at all. "Now to find someone suitable for you, Little Louise. The sooner the better."_

_"Why? You're the eldest so you should marry first!" Louise countered in desperation, she certainly didn't want to have her future decided like this._

_"What did I tell you about mentioning my marriage?!" Eleanor shouted as she pinched Louise's cheek._

_"I'm sorry." The girl cried out and thanked the Founder when she was freed. "But… I don't think I'm ready for marriage." She looked down sadly at the floor._

_"Tell me, Louise. Is there anyone you'd be interested in?" Their mother asked, causing her to blush, she hadn't really thought about it but she had to admit Julio was appealing… there was also… But they wouldn't approve of him, no matter how much she insisted, which left her only one choice._

_"NO!" She shouted, reddening by the second. "There's no one I'm interested in!" She knew her family would not approve of any of those options, denial was the best idea._

_"It doesn't seem like that to me." Eleanor replied and Lady Vallière nodded while Cattleya looked on with a worried expression on her face. "Or is he so low that you must deny it?"_

_"This girl keeps worrying me no matter how much she grows." Lady Vallière muttered as she pinched the bridge of her nose, having noticed Louise's slight change in position at the question which pretty much confirmed her suspicions._

_"NO! It's not like that at all!" The smaller pinkette shouted before dashing away in embarrassment as tears welled up in her eyes._

_"Louise!" Cattleya made to follow her sister but Eleanor stopped her._

_"Let her go, it's not like she can do anything about it." She turned to her mother. "Now that I think about it, I believe the second-born son of Duke Albert would be…"_

_She was interrupted by the sound of clapping coming from above them, all three women looked up and saw Louise's Familiar sitting on the railing of the balcony over them. He was dressed in that military uniform he had worn yesterday with his sword strapped to his back. He was glaring daggers at Eleanor and Lady Vallière as he kept clapping slowly with a scowl on his face._

_"Congratulations." He said with venom in his voice as he jumped down and landed in front of them. "You've officially pissed me off."_

* * *

"You've been spying on us?!" Eleanor shouted as I landed, and I wasn't in the mood to be civil at the moment so I decided to let my mouth run freely for a while.

"It can't be called spying since you weren't exactly hiding anything, and your father shouted quite loudly." I replied bluntly, shocking everyone in front of me, even their mother reacted, albeit only slightly. "Is that how you solve your problems Eleanor? By lashing out at your sister?"

"Shut up, you know nothing about me, how can you judge me?"

"Considering you didn't even make the effort of trying to understand your sister before doing what you've done, I believe we're even." I retorted before taking a deep breath and looking at the three of them, taking in their expressions. "Besides, are you all really in such a hurry to make another mistake like the one you made with Wardes?"

"That is none of your business!" Louise's father shouted from behind me as he stomped his way through. He had probably heard the commotion I had caused and come out to see what was going on. "We made a mistake, true. But that doesn't give a commoner the right to meddle in the affairs of nobles."

"When those affairs are related to Louise, I am involved like it or not." I replied with a snarl. "I've come to love her like the sister I never had, and I'll be damned if I let this treatment continue without doing anything about it."

"How dare you say such a thing?!" Lady Vallière raised her voice, which was pretty impressive considering how calm she was until just now. "You think you have a right to interfere in our family's matters."

"Not only a right but a duty as well." I countered, shocking them further. "I'm her Familiar, so there's the loyalty I owe her for that. I care about her as if she was my own sister, which should be reason enough already. But I also promised… No, I swore to the Queen that I'd take care of her best friend. So excuse me if I believe my reasons to be good enough for doing what I'm doing!"

"You think you can just come here and start spewing nonsense, boy?" Duke Vallière had a vein on his forehead that seemed close to popping from rage. "Who do you think you are?"

"I am Hawk Magnus, Familiar of Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière and named Sword and Shield of Her Highness Henrietta by Prince Wales of Albion with his last breath!" Needless to say they were silent after that, they seriously hadn't expected the declaration so I decided to push things further. "And yes, I believe I can just come here and defend your daughter. Now, will you give me a good reason for what you are doing, _Duke and Duchess of La Vallière_?" I almost spat their names along with their titles.

Silence, pure stunned silence. It was as if their brains had shut down at my outburst. I almost felt like chuckling but refrained from it, I had better things to do than waste time with this noble garbage. How lucky we were not all nobles were like that, the only plus to this family would be that they were not corrupt... hopefully. I just didn't know anymore.

"I thought so." I said as I walked away from them. "Miss Cattleya, would you be so kind as to tell me where I could find your sister?"

"Oh…" She snapped out of the daze my actions had put her in. "She's probably by the lake, in one of the boats."

"Thank you." I replied, and I meant it, she was the only one in this mansion I had come to respect. "It's good to see there's someone worth my time in this house for a change." And I left at top speed towards the lake after a final glare towards the other family members, leaving them behind to ponder their actions.

"I'll say one thing, Partner." Derf commented as I ran. "You were awesome."

"Thanks." I replied, letting a small smile show. "I really needed to get that out of my chest."

The lake was closer than I thought and Louise was currently taking refuge in one of the small boats, hidden under a piece of cloth and sobbing slightly. I approached the boat in question and sat on one of the edges, making her shiver when she noticed.

"Don't worry, it's just me." I told her calmly and she let out a sigh of relief before showing herself. Her face was flushed but the tears were mostly gone. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just cast Explosion on myself." She replied bluntly, making me sigh. "What they said hurt, and the fact that I just can't go and tell them I'm actually capable of using magic because it's Void Magic isn't making things better."

"You don't trust them with the secret?"

"Cattleya already knows… and she'll keep quiet, but I'm afraid of telling my parents." She sounded tired but there was fondness when she spoke of her sister. "I don't know how they might react to that. What if they want to use me against Henrietta and Earl Lamperouge? Father didn't sound pleased about the latest military meetings."

"We'll have to find a way around it." I said deep in thought. "What about this place, what do you want to do?"

"I don't think I want to be here much longer…" She muttered, mostly to herself. "You were listening, weren't you?" She asked without looking at me. "I heard Eleanor shouting about it before I was out of hearing range. What did you do?"

"I just shared my thoughts on the matter with them, they're a bit shaken up about it." I replied, sitting down on the floor and using the outside of the boat to rest my back. Louise climbed up and looked out so that we could continue the conversation. "I was a bit close to losing it though. I haven't been this mad since Wardes, and even during what happened with Wales last week I was more sad than angry."

"That's weird, it usually takes a lot more than that to rile you up."

"I didn't have a very good night, plus I had to deal with Eleanor screaming her head off at me for over half an hour before that, so I wasn't in the mood to take much more." I explained, trying not to make a big deal of it. "Their behavior today just made every restraint to go to hell."

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"A nightmare?" Derflinger scoffed before I could reply to her question. "For that to happen Partner would have needed to fall asleep, and that's the one thing he didn't do yesterday night." Derflinger chuckled a bit. "And he didn't let me sleep in turn."

"What happened?" She voiced it as a question, but I knew it was an order, still, maybe a girl would understand better.

"Siesta came to my room in the middle of the night, asked if I could be her boyfriend after telling me how much she loved me and then kissed me…" I summarized almost dismissively. "And I said no, causing her to run away in tears." I sighed, burying my face in my palm. "It's been bugging me for a while."

"I… see."

Whatever conversation we were going to have next was interrupted by the amount of servants surrounding us accompanied by a very angered Duke Vallière, probably recovered from the shock, and his wife.

"I have reached a conclusion about you boy." He said, and the venom in his voice had me up and with the LostDriver in place in an instant. "You're a bad influence for my daughter and as such you'll be disposed of. She can conduct another Familiar Summoning Ritual later on, a rule like that one can be easily bent."

**ETERNAL!**

"So I'm not a piece you like on your board and you'll get rid of me, huh?" I asked as I inserted Eternal in the Slot and the butlers brought out weapons seemingly out of nowhere. "You leave me no choice but to fight, then."

"Father, stop this. There's no reason for this to go on!" Louise shouted, gathering their attention.

"Louise, this Familiar of yours has disrespected us more than anyone in our lives, we shall not put up with it." The Duchess stated, showing the most emotion I had seen out of her.

**ETERNAL!**

"Is rubbing the truth in your face so bad?" I countered, earning gasps from the servants as my armor attached itself to my body in a whirlwind of blue fire, both Duke and Duchess seemed quite surprised too, they had seen the armor but not how it was formed. "If you were doing this to protect your daughter I wouldn't mind so much, but you are doing this for the wrong reasons. Louise has something the Queen… no, something that we all need in order to survive this war, confining her here is not going to help at all!" I moved my arms to emphasize the point, making the cape flutter behind me almost theatrically. "So I'm taking her back to the Academy, where she can be with her friends and do what she thinks to be right."

"What?!" Was the general response from the people surrounding us.

"And what exactly can my daughter do when all her spells end up exploding?" The Duke asked as his eyebrow twitched.

"I don't know, blow you up for instance?" I deadpanned inside the helmet as I pointed at him, my comment earning more than a few shocked looks. "Explosions can be pretty useful for that, you know? Even unintentional ones." Needless to say, Louise was pretty surprised at the statement and the ease with which I made it, but as I said, today wasn't my best day.

"You shall not leave this place alive, nor will you take our daughter back there." Lady Vallière exclaimed, not like a mother worried for her child, but like a despot giving an order, which pissed me off even more.

"Very well, no choice." I muttered as I unsheathed Derflinger, making some of the servants gulp at how easily I wielded him with just one hand, and inserted the Accel Memory in him.

**ACCEL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Derflinger then transformed into a white and blue version of Kamen Rider W's motorcycle, only with a trident like shape, identical to the one on my helmet, on the front of the bike instead of the W letter.

"As appealing as wiping the floor with all of you right this instant sounds, I'll pass." I said as I lifted Louise, who gasped in surprise, and jumped onto the sword turned vehicle. "Take care."

And Derflinger sped forward, taking us far from the gaping group, who had never seen a sword turn into that nor move at such speeds. They started to pursue us, and some spells came close to hitting Derf but we avoided them quite well. It looked like we would be able to escape without a problem but when we arrived at the bridge connecting the Vallière state with the road we found it had been lifted, and the distance was too much to simply jump through using the bike's speed.

"That was certainly unexpected." Derflinger grumbled as we came to a halt. "What now, Partner?"

"Using Bird should help." I replied as I got off of him and then helped Louise down. "The thing is that you can only carry one of us each time."

"Right." He embedded himself in the ground when I took out the Accel Memory. "I'm taking Void Girl first, right?" I nodded in response as the Maximum activated.

**BIRD! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"Are you sure about this, Hawk?" Louise asked as I helped her up on Derflinger's back.

"I am. Take her to the carriage in which… Siesta left earlier, you should be able to catch up to it."

"Sure thing, Partner. I'll be back before you know it." And he flew off, and not a moment too soon.

"There you are!" Shouted the servants, dressed in their butler outfits and on horseback as they surrounded me in half-moon formation considering my escape route did not exist.

"Took your time, if this is how fast you react whenever there's a kidnapping I can't believe you guys are considered useful." I said, mocking them as best i could. "So much for the Vallière family servants it would seem, be thankful this was not the case."

"Surrender and give back Miss Vallière this instant!" The one that seemed in command ordered, it wasn't hard to recognize him anyway. "I promise your death will be swift if you do."

"Kind of late for that." I said pointing at Derflinger's retreating figure with my thumb. "Besides…"

**ACCEL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"You're already dead." I muttered, pointing menacingly at them before disappearing in a black and white blur, leaving only the yellow trail of my visor behind.

In about ten seconds I had finished knocking all of them out via punches to the gut and similar moves before taking special pleasure in beating down the guy who had bothered me so much during my time in the service of the Vallière family. He didn't last too long either, even though I left him for last and took my time.

"I always wanted to say that one." I dusted off my hands dramatically like Tsukasa would have done in such a situation and turned to the road ahead, thinking of ways to cross this bridge without waiting for Derf when two particularly powerful spells ran by me, blowing up the vertically standing bridge.

"You lowborn scum." Louise's father was fuming if his voice was any indication. "I'll finish you myself."

"Seriously, I don't want to hurt you." I told him despite the fact that neither he nor his wife would listen. I had trampled their so-called honor too much for that. "Your daughter's future isn't to stay confined in that mansion over there, she has the abilities and power to make a difference, and the place where that will be most useful is at the Academy. Like it or not, she has found a place where she belongs."

"You think you have a say in what happens in the Vallière Family?" Louise's mother shouted as they both lifted their wands again but I was right in front of them before they could cast their spells.

**KEY! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

I grabbed each of them by the throat, channeling Key's power and locking their vocal chords so they would be unable to speak. I then locked the use of arms and legs, leaving them unable to do anything but gape at me in surprise.

"Don't worry, it should wear off in about an hour... maybe two." I told them coldly as I walked away, bringing out four Memories. "You are really important to her and I can only pray you'll come to understand her someday. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving." I had just thought of a way to cross that damn bridge.

**OCEAN! QUEEN! CYCLONE! ICE AGE!**

**MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

The water under the bridge rose at my command and froze, creating a pathway for me. The idea of using a Maximum this way was certainly new to me and had just popped into my head, but it was certainly useful to know it could be done. I'd have to put some time into making up and testing more of these combinations.

"She'll be safe, I assure you." I told them before crossing the icy structure under the astonished gaze of Louise's parents. "Not that I think you truly care."

Once I had crossed the river, I deactivated the Quadruple Maximum, letting the ice melt, and looked forward at the road. I smiled as I saw the black and pink motorcycle approaching and walked towards it.

"I thought you might need some help but it appears I'm late to the party." Tsukasa stated as he stopped in front of me. "Where are the girls?" As if on cue, Derflinger came towards us from the sky and landed at our side.

"I left Void Girl in the carriage, both of them will make it home just fine." Derf told us after waving a wing in greeting at Tsukasa.

"Good to know." I replied before taking a deep breath to calm down completely. "Now tell me the truth Tsukasa, why are you here?"

"Natsumi kept nagging me about having let you three be taken away like that." The passing through Rider admitted after a few seconds of silence. "She even took my camera away until I came back with all you."

"As expected of Natsumi, she's the only one who can control you like that." I chuckled at his expression.

"And all for what?" Tsukasa sighed, looking at the pile of unconscious bodies by the other side of the bridge. "You already solved the matter, I didn't get to do anything."

"You're too used to the spotlight." I joked, deactivating my transformation.

He was going to reply, but a roar got our attention and we turned towards the source of it. In front of us landed a being unlike any I had seen before, although I recognized it after recalling my reading about Familiars in the Academy.

"What's that?" Tsukasa asked, rising from the seat of his motorcycle and putting on the DecaDriver.

"A Manticore." I replied, it made sense actually, since the Vallière's troops were known as the Manticore Corps.

"Alright, you got to have fun already, this one's mine." Tsukasa brought out his card and struck his pose, causing the Manticore to growl at him. "Henshin!"

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

Nine grey pillars of light each with a different symbol, circled the passing through Kamen Rider and the converged upon him, forming a grey version of his armor. Once that was done, ten card like structures flew out of the belt and into the helmet, coloring the armor in the process.

"Now, time to show this overgrown cat who it is messing with." Decade muttered as he wielded the RideBooker in sword mode while throwing a card into the DecaDriver.

**ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!**

Tsukasa struck at the menacing creature, who tried to dodge the pink glowing sword but to no avail. The sword strike left an agonizing cut in its frontal legs and the Rider didn't stop there. Tsukasa jumped forward, changing the RideBooker to gun mode and shooting the back legs before jumping on its back and doing the same all over it.

"And now the finisher." He said cockily as he threw one last card into the DecaDriver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-DECADE!**

Decade jumped high into the air as the line of blue and gold cards formed and shot at the Manticore's head once he was high enough. The pink blast went through the cards, increasing in both size and power as it went from one to another before impacting on its target. The force of the blast sent the creature flying back and landing right by it's Master's side. The expression that decorated the Duchess' face as she saw that was priceless.

"Amazing, Tsukasa." I found myself applauding after taking a look at Louise's mother. "You really know how to impress your public."

"You said it, Partner." Derf agreed with a chuckle, having seen the Karin's face as well.

"It's a talent of mine." Tsukasa arrogantly stated, pointing at the sky, as his transformation dispelled. "Now, it's time to go back." He sat back on his motorcycle.

"Do you mind going back ahead of me, Tsukasa? I'd like to explain this to Henrietta before they get the idea to bring it up with her and cause trouble." I asked the other Rider as he put on his helmet. "I think she'd like to hear it from one of us rather than someone else."

"Sure, but I want the full story once you get back. I didn't get any pictures, so I might as well have a laugh about it." The passing through Kamen Rider replied before turning his bike around and blasting off.

"Shall we go, Derf?" I looked at my sword who nodded in reply and opened his wings while I got on him. "Let's take it easy, I want to get some rest while I'm at it."

"Sounds good, Partner." Derf said while veering towards the general direction of the Capital as I got comfortable. "To the Palace it is, hold on tight."

And we went in that direction. Derf stayed quiet, leaving me to ponder how to explain everything to Henrietta without causing a major incident… Well, without causing an even greater one than the one I had already caused. The prospect wasn't very promising but I needed to get it done, I could only hope she had enough time to listen to all of it.

* * *

Chapter's over and I don't see a mob of Vallière/Siesta fans waiting outside the house so I should be fine for now. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and if that fight against the Manticore felt sort of rushed that's because it was a last minute decision. (I know it was short but hey, it's just a Manticore and it was fighting Decade. Poor thing didn't know who it was messing with.) Initially, Tsukasa played no role in this chapter, but that didn't feel right during proof-reading so I decided to give him one.

Next up is S2 - Chapter 04: The Treasure Sniper/Another Traveler. It also marks the debut of the fourth, and last, OC in the series, although this one's not mine. Like these last two chapters, I'll be trying to keep the weekly update schedule. In case of being unable to I'll inform via summary.

Thanks for reading this far and please review, no flames though. The only flames allowed in this story are the ones Hawk and the others use in their attacks/threats.


	19. S2 - Chapter 04: The Treasure Sniper

Alright, another Saturday, another chapter. Let's get this show on the road. This chapter is my second attempt at describing simultaneous battles, let's see how I manage. This is also my longest chapter ever at 13000+ words, not counting review answers.

Thanks to everyone that Read, Followed, Favorited and/or Reviewed. You guys are awesome.

To my reviewers:

**RoyalTwinFangs**: Now I understand. It's in the chapter. Enjoy.

**Kamen Rider Chrome**: It will have consequences, but they won't show immeadiately. As you said, it's an big embarrassment to have all of your servants and the family heads fall in front of just one man, a commoner no less, no matter how powerful he supposedly is. They will talk to the Queen about it in private but they will not allow the information to spread. They will adress the matter slowly and from the shadows at the moment. However, once what happens near the end of the chapter is revealed to the world, I think even Karin will lose it. Enjoy the chapter.

**fuji92**: I have a setting for Decade to transform into Ryuki, it'll happen in a few chapters, don't worry. And yes, Kaito is an unpredictable factor and will keep being so for the rest of the season, I have things for him to do and he has treasures to get. Have fun with it.

**brave kid**: Here's more for you, have fun.

**Guest**: The Queen Memory, as Henrietta demonstrated in S2 Chapter 01, has powers over the four basic elements (Fire, Water, Wind and Earth), meaning it can help Hawk power any type of Elemental Multiple Maximum.

**KadoyaOkami**: Glad you had fun with it and here's hoping you'll enjoy this one as well.

**Keith 'AzureGrimoire' Kurogane**: She never gives up, does she? Oh, well, let's just hope she finds someone else. Also, there's the fact that I don't recall Saito ever telling her no directly, which is what Hawk did. For more Riders, as I've been saying, the season finale is something you'll have to look forward to. Karin will have to wait for now, although she may try that next season.

**Necrofantasia**: I think he kind of took them down a couple notches already last chapter, but if it looks like they need revisiting, he'll drop by again. Have fun with the chapter.

**Raximus**: Thanks, I hope this one will be as well.

**Els**: Four's the limit, no more OCs from now on (At least not that I know of). Characters from other animes though, that's not stopping as long as I need them. Have fun.

**Nyamu**: You're welcome. I understand what you say about your pairings not working, although I'm not sure if you're implying you were expecting Hawk and Siesta to end up as a pairing. As for the manticore, it didn't explode because it didn't die, as simple as that xd. Enjoy the chapter.

**KR Trigger**: As legendary as Karin may be, wth your vocal cords sealed there's not much you can do. Hawk's made a point to drive home the fact that magic can't help save you from everything, and i think he's doing a fine job, although perhaps he's geting a bit too confident in his skills as Kamen Rider. It wasn't a casualty since the manticore's alive and kicking, but I have to ask, what are the other animal casualties? I don't recall writing animal deaths, aside for dragons that is, I suppose that would count. Game started then, you'll find out why in the chapter. Enjoy.

**Moonlight Crest 96**: Thank you, i'm gla you liked it. Here's hoping this one will be as good.

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Familiar of Zero, nor do I own any series or characters of the Kamen Rider franchise or Code Geass. All I own (for now) are the original plotlines added to this story and the Characters Hawk Magnus and Tony Blessfield, along with the LostDriver MK II and the I-Driver. Geo Hikari, and his Rider Form, belong to gh152 the Second.

* * *

Chapter 04: The Treasure Sniper/Another Traveler

"_Are you guys ready for this?" Tony asked the rest of the Knights of the Round as he held the LostDriver MK II in his hands, eager to go do the job they had been assigned. Just for this mission, Tony was in charge, although if he made too many mistakes the Knight's leader would take charge without a moment's hesitation._

_There was a general agreement from the four people in front of him, each in their own way urged the teenager to continue with the briefing he was supposed to give them since none of them knew what the mission was about._

_"Very well, our job is rather simple, we infiltrate Tristain and wait for orders to kidnap the Queen." He explained with a mad grin. "Now, we were told to bring her alive, no one said anything about how much so we may get to enjoy ourselves after we get her out of the country. You, Luciano, don't go too far, we need her alive for interrogation and then public humiliation and execution."_

_"Okay, boss man, I'll try." Luciano Bradley, a man in his twenties with spiked up orange hair and greyish lavender eyes, replied. He was the holder of the recently acquired Beast Memory. He was famous for enjoying hurting people even more than Tony, which said a lot about him._

_"If necessary, you'll be tied up for the duration of the journey back." The most veteran knight present said, a brown haired man in his early thirties with light blue eyes named Bismarck Waldstein, he was many things but none of them good for his enemies. He was the user of the Arms Memory and Leader of the Knights of the Round, known as the Knight of One._

_"I agree with Bismarck." Nonnette Enneagram, a tan black haired androgynous girl of angelic features and clear blue eyes that looked like she couldn't harm a fly, but in reality she was as violent as Luciano, if a bit more refined. She was the one of the two members of the Knights younger than Tony and mistress of the Liar Memory. "Although I wouldn't mind to help you taste the Queen." She licked her lips with a lustful glee in her eyes that her companions found extremely frightening, except for one._

_"You guys just can't think of anything else." Lance Phoenix, a twenty one year old, brown haired and green eyed knight whose past before joining the civil war was shrouded in mystery. It wasn't uncommon in their organization since many had been persecuted by the royalists and desired a new start. The only thing they truly knew about him was that he was married, to a rather good looking girl in Tony's opinion "Let's get this done with and you guys can get more women on the way back." He then whispered to himself without being heard, clenching his fists. "I have to pay Tristain back for what they did to her family after all. And also… Lelouch… Nunnally…"_

_"I knew you were here for a reason Lance." Tony beamed at the idea of more women, completely unaware of his fellow knight's murmurs. "Now then, onward to Tristain. A day from now we'll be in Tristain and then it's straight to the Capital, we should get there by night."_

_"How about stopping by the academy on the way?" Bismarck suggested after a pause. "There is an operation happening there soon so we might be able to help out, plus gauging the enemy force for the second operation there."_

_"I see nothing wrong with that, we'll do as you say Sir Waldstein." Tony replied, he knew full well Bismarck was worthy of being referred like that, and he surely didn't want to get on the man's bad side, he was the strongest Knight in Albion after all. Plus, the idea was good and if then birdie was there it would be a way to test themselves against him. It was then that Tony had an idea, "But we won't use the new toys yet, we'll keep them secret. Sounds good?"_

_"That's a good suggestion." Lance interjected, having considered it himself. "That way we won't reveal our full potential and we can get them by surprise in the following battle."_

_And with a collective agreement on the idea, they marched towards the enemy country, ready to complete their mission and bask in the rewards. Neither of them noticed the beige clad man observing them from a distance with a diabolical grin on his face._

_"Soon, Decade, you'll fall." Narutaki muttered to himself as he followed the men with his gaze. "Not even you and that brat will be able to stand against Tony and his group, not after the modifications. Your defeat is inevitable and I'll take pleasure in seeing your rotten corpse once it is all over." _

_Narutaki let out a series diabolic cackles before turning back and returning to his office inside the Parliament building while clutching a black and blue Gaia Memory in his fist, one that had an S and the word Shinigami written on it, he had plans to make in order to recover his most intelligent ally now that he knew he was on this world as well._

* * *

Two days after the incidents in the Vallière Mansion, I was practicing with Tsukasa, Agnes and Julio at fending off multiple opponents while the girls continued their military training drills with the other members of the Musketeer Force. It had taken over an hour and the promise of a thousand Laughter Pressure Points if he refused again to get the passing through Kamen Rider to help us out in this.

We were taking turns, each one of us had to hold out for ten minutes against the other three before switching target to the next one. Agnes' second in command, Michelle, was in charge of announcing the changes.

While I dodged and parried, my mind was flung back to my latest conversation with Henrietta. She listened intently to my story of what had happened and what I had done, and while she agreed that it had been for the best and that she was glad I had helped her best friend out of this pinch, she admitted that holding the Vallière Family should it press charges would be difficult, not that she thought they would do it publically. They'd never recognize such humiliation in the hands of a commoner if they could help it.

And luckily for me, it would seem she was right, otherwise I'd probably be fighting for my life in a Me-Against-The-World scenario. I had a chat about all this with Julio and Tsukasa too, and while the way they expressed it was different, they both agreed with what had been done. Louise also seemed happier than normal this past two days, as if she felt nothing could hurt her now. The only problem was Siesta and how to go about what had happened.

"Keep your head in the game!" Julio's overly cheery voice caught me by surprise as I barely ducked under his swipe and stumbled forward, causing me to find Tsukasa's blade by my throat. "You need to stop spacing out. I know you hurt the girl, hey I've done that more times than I care to count, but you can't let it get to you like this or you just won't last."

"She is a very good friend to me, and I fear I just threw that out the window." I replied, taking a deep breath as I straightened myself.

"I know, but you can't let it distract you from a fight, you'll just get yourself that killed way." Agnes interjected in a serious tone. "A warrior must keep a cold head, no matter what you find in your path."

"I'll try."

"Don't keep it as a must always follow rule though." Tsukasa added as the sound of his camera went off, indicating he had just sneaked yet another shot on us. "There's nothing wrong with following your emotions, just don't let them rule you and be sure they're not guiding you to the wrong place."

"I'll keep that in mind." I replied, and paused for a second before continuing. "I do believe it's Tsukasa's turn to hold us off."

"It sure is." Julio said happily with a smirk as he winked at Michelle, he didn't like pictures being taken of him, especially after Tsukasa had shown us the last set, such blurriness was… astounding. "We should take things up a notch, just for him."

"Agreed." Agnes didn't take kindly to Tsukasa's distorted photography either and couldn't help but show a small smile as Michelle nodded and signaled Tsukasa's turn to parry.

The passing through Kamen Rider just looked at us blankly, as if thinking 'Are you kidding me?' for a few seconds before letting out a sigh and standing on guard. Soon we were on him with various coordinated attacks that even he had trouble parrying and dodging, some of them directed to his beloved pink accessory.

Before any of us managed to properly hit him though, a messenger from the Palace arrived asking for Agnes, taking her from our training, so we ended up going back to where the girls were practicing and watched while having some small talk in the meantime. Well, Julio and I talked, Tsukasa simply looked bored as the girls exercised, and sometimes threw a photo or two at what he found interesting.

Not long after that, Agnes returned accompanied by a young blond woman I hadn't expected to see again so soon, although considering how we left the Vallière mansion I shouldn't be surprised that she'd be here despite what Henrietta and I talked about.

It didn't take long for her to spot me as well and stalk towards where I was sitting with a killer glare that made me flinch, drawing the attention of everyone present including one paling-by-the-moment Louise. Not letting any fear show, I stood up to meet her glare with one of my own, still hoping we could settle this without going at each other's throats.

"Is that an angry ex?" Julio whispered to my ear and I resisted the urge to face-palm, settling for denying it by shaking my head. "Oh. Well, this I have to watch anyway." He smiled radiantly as Tsukasa simply sighed contently and readied his camera once more just as Eleanor planted herself in front of me, causing many to gulp in expectation at what could happen, or fear of the killing intent emitted by the older woman.

"You little son of a whore, I can't believe what you did." She stated more or less calmly, but the rage was there, ready to be unleashed at a moment's notice. "How dare you treat my family like that? If the Queen hadn't sided with you…"

"I merely did what I thought was right. I have a duty as a Familiar, remember?" I replied, knowing that this wasn't going to be easy and the clicking from Tsukasa's camera wasn't helping me, plus the insult to my mother.

"That doesn't give you the right to thrash our servants and seal my parents' voice and movement for over an hour." Eleanor said, still keeping herself relatively calm. "And then there's Louise, where's the little runt?"

"Calm down, sister. You're scaring everyone here." Cattleya's gentle voice carried on as the pink haired woman walked towards us with a pet in her arms and pressed against her chest, the little guy looked awfully comfortable there if the purring was any indication. "Besides, even if you want to, there is nothing you can do about it. I really think this is the best way it could have ended considering how everything went that day."

"Cattleya…" Eleanor seemed to calm down for a moment but then glared at me again. "This isn't over yet, understood?" And without waiting for my reply she stomped off to where Agnes was standing and cleared her throat. "Sorry for the scare everyone. I'm Eleanor Albertine Le Blanc de La Blois de La Vallière and I've been appointed by Her Majesty to be your teacher on practical magic so that you learn to better defend yourselves." She said to the girls in front of her with a happy smile despite what had just happened. "Let's all get along, shall we?"

Many fearful nods followed her little speech while Louise tried to blend into the crowd to avoid being spotted, but it was futile as proven by the fact that Eleanor called her out once the lesson was over and had Louise accompany her somewhere while the rest of the girls went to the dining hall for lunch. Knowing something was off, I decided to follow.

"Now, little lady, you have some explaining to do." Eleanor said sternly as she let go of her sister's arm. They had gone into the room Eleanor was to use during her stay, one of the room in the Teacher's Dorm. "We went to the Queen to explain what had happened and she ordered us not to do anything about it. Not only that, but she was aware that the Vallière family had tried to lock you up inside the mansion and marry you as soon as possible." Eleanor took a deep breath before continuing. "And to top it all off, she then requested that I was sent to this school to help in training those girls. So I'd like to know what you told her to get her to act like that against a family as prestigious as ours."

"But, big sis Eleanor, I don't know what you're talking about." Louise replied in a scared but defensive tone, standing her ground as best she could. "I never told Her Majesty about it."

"She's right, I did." I said calmly as I stepped into view, I had been spying from outside the room and decided to intervene before Louise got something she did not deserve.

"You!" Eleanor growled. "Perfect, just perfect."

"Was there anything else, Eleanor?" I asked her, knowing Henrietta wouldn't send her here without a better reason than what she had given.

"I'm supposed to help you." She told Louise who stared back at her in disbelief. "The Queen did confirm you were working on a secret mission for her, what it was she did not say."

"I see." The pinkette muttered, a bit happier than a second ago.

"Whatever, I doubt it's anything important anyway. What can someone without the ability to use average magic do?" She shut up as she found Derf's tip pointed at her.

"Overestimate your own magic and you can end pretty beaten up, that was the first lesson the girls were told when all this training started and they learnt it the hard way." I stated looking at her dead in the eye.

"Now, now, let's all behave, shall we?" Cattleya said from behind me as I noticed something resting on my neck, I turned around to find Cattleya's wand being pointed at me as she held the small cat against her chest. "I know you're good intentioned but you have some things left to learn as well, don't you think? About overestimating oneself I mean." She asked with a kind smile on her face.

"Indeed." I chuckled as I sheathed Derf, genuinely surprised she had gotten me like that, I definitely had a lot left to learn. I had been getting overconfident all over again, thank goodness she showed me that before I messed up something important.

"By the way, what are you doing here Catt?" Louise asked as two small pets started licking her feet, making her smile and giggle.

"She said she wanted to be with you so she came as my assistant." Eleanor explained dismissively as Louise hugged her other sister. "Honestly, she should have stayed home."

"Sorry to interrupt the family reunion but I've been asked to take these two with me." Tsukasa's voice said from the door. "Mission time, codename Zero. Well, more like briefing time." He added with a chuckle and a shrug.

"Zero, what sort of codename is that?" Eleanor asked as Louise reddened a bit before walking out of the room. "Fine, don't answer." As I walked out of the room she called out to me. "Hawk Magnus, while I may still have not forgiven what you did, I ask you to protect my sister." Cattleya nodded at that, making it known that she was worried as well.

"I will, someone would never forgive me if Louise was harmed." I replied before following Tsukasa and Louise towards the Hikari Studio. "And I'm not referring only to you two."

As soon as we were inside the house Agnes closed the door at a speed that made the three of us blink in response before going back into the living room with her boots making an angry echo when impacting against the floor. Curious about what was going on we followed her to find Henrietta sitting on the coach with a cup of tea in her hands and happily talking with Eijiro, Kallen, Natsumi and Kivala. The little silver bat was perched on the Queen's shoulder as if she belonged there. Yuusuke, Lelouch and Julio were off to the side sharing a cup of coffee as they looked on the scene.

It took a cough from Agnes, along with the grumbling of a few stomachs, to gain their attention. Eijiro quickly excused himself and went into the kitchen to prepare something to eat and I took the chance to scan the room further, noticing the poster board on the wall. It depicted a figure in what looked like white armor and a black cloak alone in front of an army of black clad soldiers under a clouding sky. While the image was ominous, my atention was soon drawn away from it by the start of the meeting.

"I apologize for coming without notice but since today certain personal objects of mine have been entrusted to the Headmaster for their safeguarding I decided to use the chance to hold this meeting." Henrietta explained while clattering sounds came from the kitchen accompanied by the cluck of a chicken and Eijiro's yelps.

"I'll go lend a hand to Ei-chan." Kivala said as she flew into the kitchen to help the poor man against the vicious attacks of the chicken he planned to cook. "You guys keep going."

"Talk about a Deja Vú." Yuusuke chuckled lightly and Tsukasa nodded.

"You certainly could have told us, Your Majesty, but what is done is done." Lelouch replied to Henrietta's words, getting everyone's attention back to the matter at hand.

"May we ask what these personal items of yours are?" Julio asked politely with a smile.

"The Water Ruby of Tristain and the Wind Ruby of Albion." She replied simply.

"Why would you place them in the care of the Headmaster?" Louise asked taken aback. "Those are very important artifacts property of the crown, they should stay within the Palace or in Your Majesty's hands."

"I felt I needed to do so." Henrietta stated, a bit shaken. "They remind me too much of Wales and I know he would not want me to weep further. I promised him I would keep going and I will, thus I decided to send them somewhere else and the Academy felt like the best place available with you and the Musketeer Force stationed here."

"I see." I said in understanding, causing her to look at me. "I'll keep an eye on them as well, they're important items after all."

"Thank you." She smiled. "Now then, back to the matters at hand."

What followed was a report on how things stood with Albion and the imminent signing of the war declaration. Both Lelouch and Henrietta had done all they could to push it back but to no avail, many nobles had pushed forward and Mazarin had supported it for it was, in his view, the best that could be done for the country and the Royal Family. Needless to say, Henrietta did not agree, but the political pressure and Albion's actions were starting to be too much to avoid the war, it would come sooner than later.

As such, the meeting went over what Lelouch's spies had gathered along with the speech made by Albion's Prime Minister, a woman by the name of Sheffield. Due to the lack of pictures, not counting Tsukasa's, all we had for her appearance was a piece of paper similar to the one we had posted for Narutaki, drawn by Lelouch's spy in the Reconquista organization. The woman in question had dumped Cromwell's death on us and rallied the Albionian people, picturing Tristain as a bunch of barbaric and out-for-blood assassins in the process. Lelouch spy also reported that she had personally executed the mad priest, making her act even more insulting.

"So we have a war about to start any moment? How did it come to that? This place look so peaceful, even with the soldiers around." Natsumi asked bewildered. It was then that we realized none of them had an inkling of what had happened before their arrival, minus Tsukasa who I had already told a summarized version, so the next thing we did was bring Yuusuke, Natsumi and Kivala, who had returned minutes ago, up to speed on how it had all started.

By the time we were finished, the sun had already started to set on the horizon and the nice smell of roasted chicken filled the room coming from the kitchen. Despite the fact that Henrietta wanted to leave as soon as possible she was unable to say no to Eijiro's insistence that she stayed for dinner. And after we ate, I had to admit that Eijiro was quite a good cook, the chicken was delicious.

"I am quite curious about these artifacts you've used for cooking, Eijiro." Julio said as the old man served cups of tea and coffee after dinner along with a few pastries.

"Indeed" Lelouch added as he joined the conversation. "They are unlike anything I have ever seen, and that furnace of yours did not burn anything to heat itself."

"I am quite curious about that too." I chimed in with a question of my own. "How are all the electrical devices working if there's no power supply?"

"You mean those things use power drawn from lightning?" Kallen asked surprised.

"Well, we are not too sure ourselves about the reason. They simply keep working no matter where we go and we haven't really looked into it." Yuusuke replied taking a sip of his coffee. "And yes, you could say lightning is what powers those machines."

"Professor Colbert would love to take a look at them." Louise mused and I couldn't help but agree. The professor's fascination with machinery was almost as strong as his belief in the foolishness of wars.

The conversation died down shortly and both Lelouch and Henrietta started saying goodbye until the door opened, causing everyone to look at it in surprise.

"Well, I've never seen so many people in here." A young Japanese man dressed in blue jeans, a black shirt and a beige jacket over it said as he entered the Studio. Like Yuusuke, he had dark hair and eyes but his eyes were more calculating an even mocking. Until he spotted Tsukasa in the room, at that point they became cold yet emotional.

"Yo, Kaito." Tsukasa said standing from his seat and approaching his fellow word traveler. "Been a while."

"A long one too." Kaito replied, sounding a bit uncomfortable. "Well, I just came to check if Natsumelon and the others were fine so knowing that I'll be leaving now."

And he exited without another word, leaving an awkward silence in the room, but before anyone dared to break it to ask what had just happened or who was it that just came in, an explosion rocked the entire Academy. Looking out the window we could see smoke coming from one of the windows of the Central Tower, the one belonging to the Headmaster's office to be precise.

Agnes was the first one to dart out of the place, shouting orders at the Musketeer Force soldiers stationed nearby who followed their Captain at top speed while entrusting Henrietta's safety to us in case of an attack on her.

"Did your spy know anything about an attack here, Lelouch?" I asked the raven haired Earl.

"She told me there were plans in motion concerning the Academy but she hadn't been told exactly what they were." Lelouch replied deep in thought. "That's one of the reasons we stationed a military force here, and one we could trust at that."

"We should go see what happened." Henrietta said, taking us all by surprise.

"Your Majesty, it could be dangerous out there." Louise almost shouted. "You should stay somewhere safe."

"I will not cower behind these walls while my people may be facing who knows what." She told us, her voice filled with determination. "You both said it a month ago, if the king does not lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?" She looked at Lelouch and I straight in the eye.

"She's right, you know?" Kallen told her husband as she attached her Gauntlet Wand in case of trouble. "Besides, we'll be enough to protect her if things get out of hand."

"Quite true." Lelouch conceded, smiling a bit. "Very well, we shall go see what happened, those who wish to stay may do so." And he marched out of the room followed by Kallen and Henrietta with Louise, Julio and me bringing the rear.

"I'll be going as well." Tsukasa said as he joined us. "I want to know if Kaito had anything to do with that, although I doubt it."

"I'll stay here in case something happens close by." Yuusuke said as we exited the Hikari Studio. "You guys be careful."

We walked towards the tower at a rapid pace, almost running, and arrived at the site of the commotion. A large hole now decorated the passageway and the Headmaster along with most of the teachers were discussing what had happened with Agnes, a few curious students had gathered to guess and gossip and I wasn't surprised to see Kirche there, and she had probably been the one that dragged Tabitha along.

"Very well." Michelle said as she faced the gathering students. "You're all to go back to your rooms and stay there until further notice. The Musketeer Force will investigate the cause of this explosion."

Not a single student moved a muscle until Agnes glared at them, visibly angered and shouted for them to leave at once, she seemed ready to rip them a new one until she spotted Henrietta and paused speechless, making everyone turn in the direction she was looking and spot the Queen.

"My apologies for this unannounced visit, Old Osmond." Henrietta said walking forward, knowing that the attention had been drawn to her. "I needed to speak with you about something but it can wait until this matter has been dealt with."

"Of course, Your Majesty." The Headmaster replied with a bow that all the teachers and students imitated. "I apologize for the state in which you've found things here and assure you we'll have this solved in no time." He turned to the students and teachers. "Please follow Lady Agnes' orders and go back to your rooms, once this matter is over and done you'll all be notified."

The students and teachers complied and began walking away, some more reluctantly than others, and Colbert seemed the most reluctant of all. Although the orders did not stop Kirche from trying to make a pass on Julio and me but she was thoroughly ignored by both of us and glared at by Henrietta which seemed to make her shudder while Tabitha muttered something along the lines of 'I told you' as they walked away.

"Now then, will you tell me what you were thinking when you decided to come here, Your Majesty?" Agnes asked Henrietta once everyone else had left. "And why did all of you let her?"

"It was my decision to come here." The lavender haired queen replied to her assigned bodyguard. "I will not stay behind when things are happening, not anymore."

"Besides, what were we supposed to do?" Julio added with a sly smile. "We're all under her orders, she could have commanded us to either stand down or follow her."

"She made a decision so we decided to protect her as best we could while she followed it through." I told Agnes who glared at me in reply before looking at Lelouch.

"It was a calculated risk and I decided to follow through with it." The raven haired Earl said with a bit of a smile. "Besides, she used our own logic against us, there was no way to refute her statement."

Agnes sighed in defeat, knowing this was going nowhere before noticing, like the rest of us, that Tsukasa was missing. We glanced around the corridor to find him walking towards the end of the hallway and stop right before turning the corner.

"Come on out, Kaito." He shouted. "I know you're there even if you had nothing to do with this."

"You're getting better at finding me, aren't you Tsukasa?" Kaito's voice replied before he came into view. "And how do you know it wasn't me?"

"It's not your style to blow up a wall, you'd just use that Invisible card of yours and disappear in front of everyone's faces." The passing-through Riders looked at one another in the eye. "Besides, the timing was off."

"I think it's about time we know who that man is." Julio said looking at the two of them.

"Fine, time for introductions I guess." Kaito said walking forward and giving a theatrical bow as he put on a cheerful smile. "My name's Kaito Daiki, treasure hunter and a passing through Kamen Rider. You wouldn't know of any treasure worthy of being added to my collection. by any chance?"

"Considering we were just robbed, that is unlikely young man." The Headmaster said with a light chuckle.

"Robbed?" Louise asked in surprise.

"What did they take?" Henrietta asked, slightly calmer than her best friend.

"The Water and Wind Rubies we entrusted to the Headmaster this morning." Michelle explained, making all of our eyes widen while Tsukasa and Kaito just stared.

"Those sound important." Daiki muttered to himself, almost unheard.

"What do we know about this thief?" Lelouch asked, he was frowning and his mind was probably running through all the possibilities available.

"It was a woman, a very well-endowed one at that." The Headmaster started, ignoring the strange looks he was getting for noticing that specific detail. "She was dressed in black from head to toe, except her cleavage and covered in cape, mask and hood so I have nothing on her features."

"What exactly happened?" I asked Osmond, we needed as much information as we could get.

"Well, I was returning to my office after dinner and when I entered it I saw this woman I told you about. My safe was open and after using an earth spell to distract me she hid the rings between her breasts before blowing a hole in the wall and running away." Osmond took a breath before continuing. "I tried to follow her but she threw a dust spell and blinded me. A few minutes later the teachers and a few students came, followed shortly by the Musketeer Force. And that's it."

"Anything else we should know?" Lelouch asked as he kept his frowning expression.

"I managed to mark the thief with a magical seal." Osmond replied walking through the hole in the wall and picking up a stamp like object. "It cannot be erased except by mages over triangle class."

"Where did you mark her?" Julio asked almost fearfully, causing the Headmaster to sweat profusely as the whole female cluster of the Musketeer Force along with Kallen, Louise and Henrietta looked at the old man with both curiosity and no small amount of anger.

"I marked… her right breast." The old man admitted as he retreated further into the office, seemingly pushed back by the amount of death glares and askance filling the hallway, he looked ready to cower beneath his desk if necessary.

"We'll speak of your tendencies at another time, Headmaster." Henrietta said, almost spat in fact, after a couple deep breaths. "We now need to find this woman. Agnes ordered the sealing of the Academy exits the moment she ran towards here, which means whoever did this cannot have left."

"And it also means that every female in the academy is a suspect and that the only way to know which one's the thief is to look at their breasts." Julio finished for her.

"Exactly the conclusion I reached myself, although we can discard those who have no access to earth spells." Lelouch added before looking at the Headmaster. "Do you have a list of the students we can use for that purpose, Headmaster Osmond?"

"Yes, of course." Osmond said before running for his desk and starting to look through the papers on it while Agnes ordered the Musketeer Force minus Michelle and Tsukasa to help guarding the gates.

"What are you going to do then, DiEnd?" I asked Kaito who was toying with some SD Cards he had taken out of his pocket, each of them was of a different color.

"Have we met?" Kaito wondered in reply, causing Tsukasa to chuckle.

"You haven't met him, but he knows you well." He told the other Rider cryptically, chuckling again at Kaito's expression.

"What that means is that I'm a Kamen Rider and a world traveler as well, but the world I come from is… different than what you're used to." I told him, taking a deep breath. "I'm the third Kamen Rider Eternal and this world's Rider since I have no intention of leaving it, but the world I came from had one peculiarity you might be interested in." Having drawn his attention I couldn't help but smile and Tsukasa's grin was threatening to split his head in half. "The world I come from is one in which you Riders, and Sentai, are nothing but characters on a TV show."

"Hawk, we have the plan and we need your help." Julio said having come to get me.

"Let's go then." I replied to the blond Paladin and turned to follow him, leaving the dumbstruck Kaito with Tsukasa.

"Wait a moment." The treasure hunter shouted, making me stop. Julio continued onward, probably noticing he wasn't needed in this conversation. "I need to know for certain you're not lying, tell me something a complete stranger should not know about me and I'll believe you."

"I'll ask something then. How in the world did you survive two giant drills through a cockpit plus the reentry to Earth when you piloted the Big Machine during the Super Hero War?"

"Tsukasa could have told you that, and the answer is that Rider Armor is far sturdier than people give it credit for, especially in Complete Form." Kaito replied and Tsukasa looked at him surprised to hear he had a Complete Form as well. I sighed, racking my brain for something the Decade series that could prove my point.

"You worked for Fourteen and convicted your own brother only to find out you had been lied to the whole time." I told him and this time he did not reply. "I know it's hard to believe, but I did not believe I'd end up where I am right now at any point in my life until it happened. Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

"Well then, I guess I can help a fellow word traveler, just this once." Kaito said after composing himself.

"You just want to take the stolen treasure for yourself." Tsukasa stated mockingly.

"Might be, I won't know until I see them with my own eyes." The other Rider chuckled and two seconds later he grinned. "Although, it would be a way to get in your way, wouldn't it Tsukasa?" the other Rider sighed and looked ready to answer with a retort of his own.

"Let's not get there now, please." I interrupted them before they started fighting again. "As an expert on the matter, what do you think about it, Kaito?"

"What you guys said is all well thought out but you've left one thing out." He said just as everyone returned. "Do you have anyone you know of in this place that would gain from this?"

"Duke Vallière is opposed to Her Majesty and his three daughters are here at the moment." Michelle said, making Louise's eyes widen. "Louise de la Vallière is surely innocent since she was with the Captain and everyone else but her sisters are a different matter, and if the Duke were to use the rings to cause a scandal…"

"That's a lot of speculation, Vice-captain Michelle." Lelouch stopped her from continuing as Louise shook, rooted to the spot while being held close by Henrietta who spared a glare for Michelle for causing her friend to get like this. "While it might be true, you did not need to elaborate so much."

"How will we be doing this?" I asked as I eyed the list of females in the Academy that could use earth magic Osmond had provided us with. "There's still a lot of suspects even narrowing it down to what we have."

"We'll have to check one by one." Julio sounded almost happy and seemingly unaffected by the rain of glares the female contingent threw his way.

"As much as I hate to agree, he's right." Lelouch said with a sigh. "We were really lucky the rings stolen were nothing but a forgery, were we not Your Majesty?"

"A forgery?" Michelle asked bewildered.

"I sent the real ones to an acquaintance of mine in Romalia shortly after you gave them to me, they'll be safer with him than they would be here or at the Palace." Osmond explained and Henrietta nodded with a smile. "Still, it would be a major scandal anyway so we must find this thief at once."

"Agreed." Agnes agreed before taking a deep breath and starting to command. "Earl Lamperouge and Louise de La Vallière will stay with her Majesty. Julio and I will check on the students while Hawk and Michelle take care of the teachers."

"No offence, but shouldn't we let Kallen and Louise help out on that?" I asked, not wanting to have to go asking around or in the worst case, having to sneak into rooms and take a look at a women's breasts.

"I can do it!" Louise all but shouted. "Please let me do it, Lady Agnes!"

"Very well." Agnes sighed. "You'll take care of the teachers with Michelle's help while Lady Kallen and I take care of the students, the rest of you will guard Her Majesty. Any objections?" There were none. "Let's do this then."

An hour later we sat at the dining room, Tsukasa was outside photographing the twin moons while chatting with Kaito. It seemed like the initial awkwardness of their meeting had faded and while they still did their best to annoy one another they were keeping a decent conversation, about what we did not know. Julio and Lelouch had managed to obtain a chess board and pieces and were in the middle of a match while Henrietta and I simply sat in silence as I poured some water into glasses.

"How have you been?" I asked her, last time we met we had no time for a normal chat so catching up seemed in order.

"Things keep getting more difficult in the Palace, I almost feel like running away at times." She admitted before taking the glass I offered her and drinking a bit. "I do not want a war, but nothing I do seems to work in avoiding it and it's seriously becoming a bit too much to bear."

"I'll be with you." I told her as her voice broke and I just followed my instincts and hugged her. "Everything will be fine, even if this war comes we'll protect this country, right?" She looked at me curiously. "That's the war we are fighting, one to protect. So long as you understand that and do what must be done everything will be fine."

"Thank you." She whispered softly, returning the embrace. "You always seem to help me out whenever I'm like this. I'm sorry for troubling you."

"It's no trouble, I care a great deal about you and I'll help you as much as I can." I replied holding her a bit tighter and causing her to gasp and look at me.

Almost unnoticed by both of us as we got lost into each other's eyes, our faces slowly drew closer to one another as those same eyes closed. Our lips were about to touch when a scream echoed through the Academy, making us jump and separate while fiercely blushing.

"W-What was that?!" I asked stupidly as I looked in the direction of the scream.

"Not sure but it interrupted the show." Julio stated with a sly smirk, deepening both mine and Henrietta's blush.

"W-We should go see what it was." Henrietta stuttered as she stood and walked away followed shortly by the rest of us, and although no one was saying anything about it I knew I would not hear the end of it when this situation was over.

"Don't worry, I will not extend any rumors, they're already there anyway." Julio chuckled as we ran towards the Teacher's Dorm, since the scream came from that direction, finding a group of teachers being ordered out of Cattleya's room by Agnes as Michelle arrived, enforcing her Captain's orders shortly after.

"What happened?" Lelouch asked once everyone that did not belong to our little group was back into their rooms. Both Louise and Cattleya were sitting on the bed, visibly shaken. Cattleya's right breast sported a couple burns and there was a half melted chandelier on the floor.

"Apparently, both sisters were assaulted by the same thief that stole the rings." Agnes explained while Julio reclined on the wall and listened intently like the rest of us. "We were about to question both of them about it."

"Louise, are you alright." Henrietta shook her friend worriedly and the smaller pinkette gave a weak nod. "Thank goodness." She said as she hugged her close and I couldn't help but smile at the scene.

"What exactly happened, Lady Cattleya?" Lelouch brought my mind back to the matter at hand. "We need as much details as you can give us."

"Louise came into my room and asked if she could see my chest, explaining what had happened and all. But, before I could comply with the request, the door opened and this woman dressed in black came in, she knocked Louise out and attacked me with a candelabra, melting it in the process. She escaped when I screamed, blowing a hole in the wall."

"I see." Lelouch then glanced around the room. "Is there anything else we should know?" Both girls shook their heads. "What do you think?" He asked, looking at all of us.

"I find it to be quite coincidental the she was burnt in the exact spot where we are to find this seal the thief has been branded with." Julio commented, causing Louise to glare at him.

"Are you accusing my sister of being the thief?" She almost shouted, today was not being kind on her nerves and she looked ready to snap.

"And you as an accomplice." Lelouch stated, his eyes cold as he did. "As far as we know, you two could have plotted this act to protect your sister from us when you found out she was the thief."

"What?!" Louise asked looking at both Henrietta and I. "Do you think that as well?"

"Regardless of that, since we've checked every other female with the ability to use earth magic there is no other suspect left." Kallen said as she came into the room.

"Captain." Michelle called out as she looked into one of the rooms closets. "I found these in here." She turned around, revealing a wooden box in her hands containing the replicas that had been stolen by the thief.

"Well, that's the proof we needed." Julio chuckled while Kaito looked at the rings skeptically.

"Those are very good replicas, aren't they?" He commented almost in a whisper, making me look at them more carefully until it dawned on me and I understood what was going on. Still, it was too early to make a move but being ready to react in case of trouble was an advantage.

"They are, almost as beautiful as the originals." I replied, following his lead.

"Lady Cattleya, do you admit to the charge?" Agnes asked with a cold gaze.

"No, this must be some sort of mistake. I did not steal anything." The suspect replied, shaking her head.

"That's right, this must be some sort of setup, there's no way Cattleya would…"

"Louise, stop. Stay out of this." Eleanor ordered her as she came into the room.

"But…"

"See this here?" Eleanor took a small pebble of iron from the floor. "There's a hair in it, probably belonging to this thief you're looking for."

"So what?" Michelle asked.

"I just happen to have this potion here that makes a hair return to its owner." She took a small vial from a pocket in her blouse. "So if I use it…"

A single drop fell from the bottle and onto the hair Eleanor had in her hand, it started to shine before levitating and flying straight towards Michelle's own. The Vice-Captain of the Musketeer Force had a look of astonishment on her face that soon changed to rage.

"Are you trying to force your sister's crime on me?" She all but shouted. "We have proof, the replicas were found in her room."

"While that is true, it would not be right to simply ignore this development." Lelouch said, surprising the Vice-Captain even more. "Plus, the Vallière family could take some very drastic measures if it looked like we forced a crime on not only one but two of their daughters. And things are tense enough with them already." He trailed off, gazing at me for a second.

"That is true." Agnes sighed before looking at her second-in-command. "Michelle, I need you to prove you are not the thief. You must expose your chest."

"But Captain…"

"Don't make me turn this into a direct order, Vice-Captain Michelle." Henrietta's tone was so cold it caught most of us by surprise. "If I have to I will command you to do so."

"There's no way I can comply with such a shameful order, even from the Queen herself." She looked at the guys in the room and her features appeared nervous.

"Vice-Captain Michelle." Lelouch started, smiling like a fox. "There is one thing you should be aware of. You see, in case the thief had managed to get into our little group, I told one small lie."

"A lie?" Michelle asked while both Cattleya and Louise looked on, surprised by the turn of events. I, on my end, could only keep on looking and being ready for anything.

"These are not imitations." Agnes stated lifting the rings while keeping them secure. "They are genuine."

"Why are you so surprised?" Julio asked from his end. "The way it was revealed should have made it obvious."

"But that's…"

"Vice-Captain Michelle. You thought you failed in your mission and since escape was almost impossible you decided to blame someone else for the crime." I stated, having finally gathered all of the pieces and standing ready in case something went wrong.

"Such a foolish move you made." Lelouch chuckled in amusement. "It led to your checkmate."

"Wrong!" She grabbed a part of her the clothing that covered her chest. "I'll prove I'm not the thief." And she ripped it off.

Everyone was momentarily paralyzed due to the action but when we spotted the star shaped seal shining on her chest she had already moved within striking distance of a stunned Henrietta and was going for her sword.

"Too slow!" She shouted only for me to block the sword strike with Derflinger while having the Eternal Dagger pointed at her stomach. Her situation was further worsened by Kaito's DiEnd Driver and Tsukasa's RideBooker in Gun Mode being pointed at each side of her skull.

"I'm afraid you were the slow one." Tsukasa chuckled lightly.

"You're a disgrace to thief's everywhere. You smear our good name." Kaito mocked with a smile of his own. "I cannot believe you fell for such an obvious trap."

"Lady Agnes, there's a problem!" A voice shouted from the outside, distracting us enough for Michelle to act.

**TRIGGER!**

The light of her transformation blinded us just as we heard what remained of the room's wall crumbling. I instinctively took a defensive position in front of Henrietta until my eyes recovered, letting me see what was in front of us.

Six Dopants were standing outside the room in the middle of a circle of downed Musketeer Force soldiers. The Trigger Dopant was one of them but she was not alone. I recognized every one of the Dopants and soon noticed some of them should not even be there. The Nazca and Violence Dopants were one thing, but what were the Beast, Arms and Liar Dopants doing there?

"Narutaki's done it this time." Tsukasa muttered as he put on the DecaDriver, making me think of the only way this could have happened. "He must have brought more Memories from W's world."

"I thought Foundation X had cancelled the production of more Memories." I commented as I put on the LostDriver and Brought out the Eternal Memory.

"Cancelling production doesn't mean they didn't have more in stock, who knows what those guys keep hidden anyway." Kaito explained as he inserted his card into the DiEnd Driver. "It's a place I'll have to go check one day."

**ETERNAL!**

"Do us all a favor and don't leave anything behind when you do." Tsukasa joked before the three of us shouted together. "Henshin!"

**ETERNAL!**

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

**KAMEN RIDE: DIEND!**

The three transformations took place and we stood ready to fight the six Dopants in front of us but not before I threw the Skull and Joker Memories at Lelouch and Julio.

"Take them, I'm counting on you to protect them if any gets past us." I shouted as the Trigger Dopant took aim and fired a round that was blocked by Tsukasa's sword as he charged forward to be met by the Arms and the Liar Dopants. I followed suit and faced against the Nazca and Violence Dopants while DiEnd took on Beast and Trigger.

"Got it." Julio shouted back. "Leave it to us." He had just turned when a water spell flew directly into the Trigger Dopant's weapon arm, causing the bullet it was about to fire to explode inside the cannon, damaging it slightly. "Our Queen is a bit rowdy today."

"I already said I wasn't going to cower while my people did all the work." Henrietta shouted determined.

"The Queenie is here? Perfect." The Violence Dopant chuckled. "Makes everything easier."

"Who are you?" I asked as I blocked one of the incredibly strong punches with Derflinger. I recognized the voice but I just couldn't place it.

"Sorry, birdie. Less talking, more fighting today." The Dopant replied as it took a stab to the chest with ease and punched me square in the helmet, throwing me back. "Lance, you get the Queen, it'll save us time."

The Nazca Dopant grunted, as if against the order, but soon nodded and shot forward at its maximum speed, making itself a blue blur in movement as he dashed towards where Henrietta and the others stood while the Queen chanted her next spell, only to be punted away by a double kick from the Skull and Joker Dopants.

"I never thought I'd use this thing again." Lelouch noted as he pointed both guns at the enemy Dopant. "You worry about your opponent, Hawk, and leave this one to us."

"Yup, we got this covered." Julio chuckled as he stood ready with the black saber ignited in purple flames.

"Come on Partner, let's kick this guy out of the Academy." Derf said before chuckling. "And after that you and I need a little talk about you know what."

"Got it." I replied standing at the ready and inserting Accel in the Maximum Drive Slot. "It'll take only a minute."

"Give me your best shot, birdie." The Dopant sneered, ready to continue.

* * *

_Decade blocked the attack of both Dopants with little difficulty, the Liar Dopant was weak in comparison to its companion so the passing through Kamen Rider decided to focus on it. Throwing a card into the DecaDriver he changed the RideBooker to Gun Mode._

**_ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!_**

_"You can't hit me!" The Liar Dopant shouted, throwing hail of needles as it did, one that Tsukasa avoided with ease._

_"You're a terrible liar." He stated mockingly as he unleashed the volley of pink bullets on it. "I, on the other hand, have a talent for it." He moved the gun to his back and shot just as the Arms Dopant tried to sneak up on him. "And you're pretty bad at surprise attacks, big guy. Ever thought about retiring?"_

_"Stop mocking me, you fool." The Dopant snarled as it stood, gripping his sword with even more strength. "As Albion's strongest knight I'll make sure to squash you like a bug."_

_"You're the strongest?" Tsukasa asked in mock surprise as he lazily dodged even more of the Liar Dopant's needles. "The rest must be so lacking then."_

_"I'll kill you!" The Arms Dopant roared as he charged head on, holding his sword in both hands._

_Tsukasa jumped back, dodging the attack and landing on top of the Liar Dopant, taking the chance to shoot it in the back of the head, making it fall as he sat on it and looked at his other opponent, letting out a chuckle as he came up with an idea._

_"A knight for a knight, right?" He muttered as he brought out a card and threw it into the DecaDriver. _

**_KAMEN RIDE: BLADE!_**

_A giant, blue energy card with a beetle engraved upon it appeared in front of the pink Rider and he walked through, making his armor change into a very different one. Unlike the last one, this one consisted of a blue bodysuit and a silver breastplate and shoulder guards. His sword also morphed into a strange straight blade with a square guard. His helmet was blue with a plate of silver metal that resembled a beetle horn covering its front and two circular red eyes over it._

_"Quite an interesting trick you have there." The Dopant complimented with a chuckle. "It's been so long since I found… a worthy opponent!" He shouted as he charged for a horizontal swipe._

_"Tsukasa-kun!" Natsumi's voice came from the sidelines just as Decade dodged the obvious attack and stood on the tip of the horizontally standing blade before throwing another card into the DecaDriver._

**_FINAL ATTACK RIDE: BL-BL-BLADE!_**

_"Sweet dreams, mister strongest knight." He mocked as the BlayRouzer became covered in lightning and he ran over the sword, striking the dopant in the face before jumping and turning around in mid-air, falling with a helm-breaker attack that made the enemy go up in an explosion. "You just weren't worthy of being mine." He muttered as he looked at the human on the ground, noticing the Memory hadn't broken._

_Decade's armor returned to normal as he looked in the direction his two friends were coming from, only to notice, too late, that the liar Dopant had regained consciousness and was incorporating._

_"I'm not here and that pink guy over there just downed Tsukasa-kun!" The Liar Dopant shot a burst of needles at Natsumi and Yuusuke, they hit their targets just as they were running towards their fellow traveler along with Kivala._

_"Natsumi-chan, is something…" The small silver bat could not go on as the girl grabbed her. "Hey, what are you…?"_

_"Henshin." Natsumi and Yuusuke muttered in a daze and Kivala found herself transforming the girl into Kamen Rider Kivara while Yuusuke transformed into Kuuga._

_"Now you've done it." Tsukasa muttered to himself as the Liar Dopant scurried away towards its downed partner and dragged it away while Natsumi and Yuusuke attacked him. "Natsumikan, snap out of it!" He shouted while dodging a downwards slash and blocking the following horizontal one with the RideBooker in Sword Mode._

_"I will protect Tsukasa-kun!" Was the only reply he got out of her before she jumped back and resumed her charge along with the Alternate Kuuga._

_"Of all the times for that to happen." Decade sighed to himself as he blocked again and jumped back, determined not to hurt the girl in any way. About Yuusuke… he could make an exception if things got way out of hands. "I'm not letting you stab me this time around though, once was painful enough." He said as he rushed forward to meet his friends turned enemies. This would be a long battle._

* * *

The fight with the Violence Dopant was an even one. We were practically matched in strength and while I was faster he was sturdier, meaning he could take more hits than I could. My armor was cracked in the chest section due to one punch connecting and I was determined not to find out what would happen if I got hit there a second time. Henrietta's and the others support from a distance was proving invaluable.

"Haven't had this much fun in a while, you know birdie?" The Dopant said as I dodged another punch and slashed at its side. "So many people easy to crush, finding a hard one is like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"I'll be the last one you find then, because I'm not letting you go." I replied, angered that he and his companion had attempted to kidnap Henrietta, and hit the Maximum Drive Slot in my belt.

**ACCEL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

I moved at maximum speed, slashing at him like a madman with both swords until he fell to his knees due to the accumulated damage, unable to do anything else. I stopped in front of him and switched Accel for Eternal as I glared down at him.

"I have no time to play with you." I told him as I hit the Slot once more.

**ETERNAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"Oh, too bad." The Dopant replied and I almost felt like it was smiling. "Next time then."

I punted him away with my foot covered in azure flames, sending him back a couple miles where he went up in an explosion, before dashing towards the Nazca Dopant. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Liar Dopant dragging the Arms Dopant and that Decade was fighting Kivara and Kuuga but I decided to file that away for later, Henrietta's safety took priority since Tsukasa was quite capable by himself.

I also spared a second to wonder how DiEnd was doing, my reply coming in the form of the Beast Dopant flying through the air by means of the Treasure Sniper's Final Attack Ride looked like a good enough answer to such question. The Dopant went up in flames as he exploded the moment hit the ground.

* * *

_Having sent the Beast Dopant packing, DiEnd turned his attention to the unexpected help. He certainly hadn't expected the kid to find him after he left that world with his treasure. He looked on as the young red and black Rider dodged the shots from the Trigger Dopant, closing in faster than the thief turned monster could aim and landing a roundhouse kick that sent her in Kaito´s direction._

_"Whoa there." The blue and black Rider said as he dodged the human sized projectile. "I know you're angry with me Geo, but what's done is done. These belong to me now." He showed the six SD Cards he had been toying with all day. As he analyzed the kid's armor, just in case things got wild, Kaito couldn't help but remember how he had gotten in this mess._

_Geo Hikari, a kid Kaito had met after the Super Hero War while he wandered around various worlds, looking for treasure. Just like he had done in Hibiki's world, he had gotten closer to the kid in order to obtain something, in this case the Third Level Drives that allowed Geo to use his most powerful Forms. The kid's Driver worked similarly to OOO's but quite differently as well, it didn't need the three slots to be used to transform the user for instance and instead of needing to swipe over the SD Cards to transform, a small silver lever on the right side of the belt._

_The Form Geo was using against him was Burst Form, the basic fire form he had. It consisted of red and silver armor with a motorcycle motif over a black bodysuit. The helmet was black with silver decorations and a cobalt blue visor spliced in half by what looked like a silver speedometer needle. There was a short sword attached to his back, ready to be used._

_"I trusted you, Daiki-san." The other Rider's voice was filled with hatred as he rose his hand, tightly gripping the handle of the weapon. "I thought you were helping me but all you wanted was to get your hands on dad's research."_

_"I'm a treasure hunter, and these Third Level Drives of yours are a perfect addition to my collection." DiEnd countered, staring at the deep red helmet and picturing the kid's hurt look through the blue visor. "It was your fault for trusting me so easily, Kamen Rider Drive."_

_"I'm getting them back this instant!" He shouted as he introduced a green SD Card in the Rev Blade, making the silver edge shine with that same color and closing in faster than the other Rider expected._

_As they got caught in their own fight, none of them noticed the Trigger Dopant dragging herself away from the ensuing battle and towards where the Queen and the others were, a plan forming in her mind to allow herself and the others to escape._

* * *

"You two are good." The Nazca Dopant complimented as he dodged the shots from the Skull Dopant and maneuvered around the Joker Dopant. "Why are you fighting so hard for a country as corrupted as Tristain?"

"Dunno, but it's quite fun here." Julio replied with a chuckle, nodding my way to signal my chance to attack and I took it.

The Nazca Dopant raised his sword and slashed backwards, blocking the two blades that flew at him from behind only to receive a purple flaming punch to the chest courtesy of Julio followed by a bullet enveloped in much darker flames in the back from Lelouch.

"Such talent, wasted on traitors and murderers." The Dopant muttered, looking intermittently at each of us. "You could do so much good on our side."

"Sorry, not going to happen." Lelouch stated calmly as he took aim, ready to deal the final blow, before something caught his attention, making him glance at the side and gasp in shock.

I followed his eyes towards the now taking aim Trigger Dopant and it didn't take me a second to see who the target of the shot was. Having thrown my weapons to distract the Nazca Dopant I did the only thing I could think of, inserting a Memory in my belt as I jumped in front of the Dopant and hit the Maximum Drive Slot.

**METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

My armor hardened and became heavier than it had ever been just as the shot was fired. I almost felt the impact of the powered bullet in my own skin but the armor held even after the bullet in question exploded, making me fall on my knees, the crack were quite prominent this time though. Just as Henrietta and Louise shouted my name, a second bullet struck me in the face, blowing out a big chunk of the helmet away but, by some miracle, not damaging me directly.

What happened next was unexpected to say the least. Just as the third shot made its way towards me, the Nazca Dopant appeared in front of me, cutting it in half with one swift motion before flashing forward towards the Trigger Dopant and delivering a spin kick to her face, making her literally bite the dust. A moment later he had cut off the weapon arm and spin kicked her in the direction of the Dorm as she tried to stand, causing her to hit a wall and fall on the ground. He then flashed back and stopped me from falling on my face.

"What you've done today is something I can respect, and that is the only reason I have saved your life." He told me as he helped me stand. "We will retreat now since you took out both our commanding officers." He said looking at Lelouch. "Do with that woman as you wish." And he vanished using Nazca's super speed while Julio gave the final blow to the unconscious Trigger Dopant, making her go up in an explosion before the Trigger Memory shot forward and landed in my numb hands.

"What the hell happened?" I asked myself as I looked around the scorched grounds, spotting two human-like figures, probably the two Dopants that remained, carrying three more of them and jumping over the Academy´s wall. Shortly after, Kivara stopped dead in her tracks and stumbled forward, losing consciousness while Kuuga grabbed his head in pain and shook it. Fortunately, Tsukasa caught Natsumi before she fell.

"We were almost defeated in our own base, that's what happened." Lelouch spat as the Skull Memory exited his body.

"Meaning they know more than we need them to, plus there's the fact they tried to kidnap the Queen, not to mention the almost successful assassination attempt." Julio added as he did the same. "They got us with that, had it not been for that blue one ordering a retreat things could have gotten pretty nasty."

"Has anyone seen Kaito?" Tsukasa asked, already untransformed and carrying an unconscious Natsumi in his arms while Kivala flew around him and Yuusuke followed close behind.

"Are you alright?!" Henrietta shouted as she ran towards me, interrupting the passing through Kamen Rider as I dispelled my own transformation.

"Honestly, I feel ready for a nap." I chuckled dryly as she reached me and began looking over my wounds, none of them were too much but they hurt quite a bit. "What about you? Are you fine?"

"Sometimes you worry me Hawk." Louise said as she got there too, carrying Derflinger in her hands. "You're the one that looks half dead here."

"She's right partner, you need to worry about yourself a bit more." Derf chimed in as I took him from Louise's hands.

"I'll try harder from now on." I replied absently as I sheathed him, I was a bit too tired to deal with that now.

"Your Familiar is really something else, Louise." For a moment I thought there was approval in Eleanor's voice but it could be the fact that my head had almost been blown away. "As much as I hate to admit it, we owe him our lives." She then switched her attention to her other sister. "Come to my room, Cattleya. You cannot stay in this one after all." Both Vallière women left a moment later.

"We should get those wounds of yours tended to right away." Henrietta all but dragged me towards the infirmary section of the academy as awkward as the situation seemed.

"You should heal this one as well." Kaito said as he dragged an unconscious body towards us. "Take care of him, I got to go."

"He'll go after you. You know that, right?" Tsukasa asked just as Kaito turned around. "Although I hadn't expected him to pull off world travelling when I last saw him I knew he wouldn't stop trying."

"All the more reason then." Daiki turned around with a mischievous smile on his face. "I'm not sure whether to get in your way or not yet, Tsukasa, so until I make up my mind I'll be going solo. Also, remember to try that sea cucumber someday." And he walked away after that last sentence.

I couldn't help but look at the unconscious boy, a bit younger than me and of Japanese descent with, surprisingly, silver hair with a red undertone and dressed in tattered clothes that looked like he had been through hell.

"Let's take him to the Studio." Tsukasa said after a few seconds of thought. "I'll talk to him when he comes to and hope for the best. Yuusuke, you carry him, I'm kind of occupied here."

"Sure, I may need some help though." The Japanese man said.

"I'll help." Julio offered and they both lifted the boy and followed Tsukasa to the Hikari Studio.

"I'll take Michelle to a room we can use to keep her locked in for questioning." Agnes looked at Lelouch as she carried the unconscious woman over her shoulders. "Earl Lamperouge, would you and your wife accompany me, please? Your skills in interrogation are… renowned."

"Of course, Lady Agnes. Although I doubt they'll be necessary today." Lelouch replied with a smile. He had barely taken a hit so he was better off than any of us, and the girls were, thankfully, uninjured. "Take care of your wounds." He told us before walking away after the Captain of the Musketeer Force.

"Will do." I replied only to be dragged away by Henrietta as she reminded me that she wanted to treat my wounds.

"Looking good there you two." Julio all but shouted from a distance, making us blush, but the lavender haired girl did not stop until we reached the infirmary and without waiting for a nurse to be called began ordered me to take off my clothes.

"Sure, got it." I replied, taking out both the jacket and black shirt underneath, exposing my injured chest.

"Alright, I'll get to work on it then." She said, taking the necessary materials from a nearby drawer and wetting a piece of cloth to clean the wounds.

"Sorry for making you worry." I told her as she cleaned a few cuts on my face and chest.

"It doesn't matter, although I'd be grateful if you didn't do what you did today ever again." She replied before stopping, blushing a bit as she studied my chest curiously. "So many scars." She muttered as she caressed one of them.

"I didn't have an easy life, neither here or back in the other world." I explained, not wanting to go into details. "The armor is pretty effective but some things do get through it."

"I won't ask if you're not willing to tell." She stated and I nodded, we stared at each other for a moment before smiling. Henrietta then blushed and grabbed the bandages to dress my wounds.

We were silent as she did the job, tenderly covering each cut in bandages while we glanced at each other, blushing a bit when we caught the other doing so but none of us stopped. The girl tending to my wounds looked just beautiful under the light of the twin moons that entered through the window.

"For a moment, I thought you were dead." She whispered after she finished and tears started to appear on her eyes. "I can't lose anyone else… I can't lose you."

"Henrietta…"

"I'm sorry, for being so weak at times like this." She said sniffing only for her to gasp when I embraced her close to me, unable to stop myself any longer. There were things I needed to say to this girl and they just couldn't wait anymore.

"I already told you, you're one of the strongest people I know of." I whispered in her ear as I stroke her hair. "You said you couldn't lose anyone else… the same holds true for me. If I can protect the people I care about I'll do it. And I also can't lose you, I don't know how but you've made yourself a place in my heart ever since we first met."

"Hawk…" She whispered my name softly and almost longingly as she pulled back a bit and our eyes met.

It was like back in the dining room, our eyes locked onto each other's and we were unable to look away. The stream of feelings and sensations from that action alone was indescribable and it lasted for what seemed like an eternity as, slowly but surely, our faces came closer to one another. Our lips pursed and our eyes closed as we closed in on each other and we kissed.

It wasn't a long kiss, or a short one. It was a kiss shared by us both and it lasted as much as it should, at least that was what I felt. Once we pulled back we looked into the others eyes again, our faces flushed as we did. I gently caressed her back and her hands moved gently on my bandaged chest for as long as the moment lasted.

"So, what now?" Henrietta asked a bit shyly as she kept her eyes locked on mine.

"There's only one thing left to do or say that I can think of." I replied with a happy smile, probably one of the happiest of my life. "I love you, Henrietta." I whispered as I kissed her again.

"And I love you too, Hawk." She said after the second kiss before bringing my head down for the third one, and the ones to follow, before we slowly fell onto the infirmary bed.

* * *

_In a room lighted by candles, Michelle was sitting in front of a desk with Lelouch, Kallen and Agnes standing in front of her. She was ready to burst into tears as she recalled how her supposed ally had taken her out like that._

_"To be betrayed like that, how disgraceful." She muttered to herself._

_"What you tried is a crime that would grant you instant death penalty." Lelouch started as he paced in front of her. "The only reason you are still alive is that you may save yourself by providing information."_

_"Tell me one thing, Captain." She said dryly, ignoring the Earl's threat. "Did you suspect me from the beginning?"_

_"I respected you… As a fellow swordswoman and entrusted you with the position of my second in command." Agnes explained patiently. "Since the three of us went through something similar I thought we would…"_

_"Something similar?" Michelle asked surprised and her features then switched to anger. "How do you know what I went through?"_

_"Your background was quite strange so I decided to investigate a little." Earl Lamperouge replied, taking a parchment of paper from one of his pockets and opening it. "Ten years ago you father was a Counselor in the Office of Legal Affairs until he was accused of a crime and stripped of both title and credibility. He committed suicide shortly after and your mother followed his example, leaving you alone in the world. As a result you developed a deep hatred for the ruling family that allowed your father to be framed like that."_

_"How do you know all that?" Michelle asked bewildered._

_"My information network is one of the things I'm most proud of, there is little I cannot find and few secrets I don't know." Lelouch replied with a confident smirk. "Although what happened today caught me by surprise, was it planned?"_

_"Why should I tell you?" The convict snarled._

_"You tell us and we'll tell you who framed your father." Lelouch replied calmly. "I have the proof right here." He brought a rather big folder from the inside of his suit. "As I told you, my information network allows me to find these things with ease and these nobles aren't exactly the best at covering their tracks from me."_

_"I didn't know they were coming." Michelle sighed. "When they rescued me they said they wanted to test the Queen's most trusted before moving onto their target so they came to the academy, overheard some of the soldiers speaking about the theft and how the thief had been discovered and charged in."_

_"As always, the most unexpected factor in a strategy is the human one." Lelouch muttered to himself. "This is what my investigation has yielded." He placed the folder in front of the former Vice-Captain before releasing her hands. Michelle read through it, her eyes widening with every word she took in until she dropped back on the chair, shocked._

_"No way, it can't be him." Michelle shook her head. "You mean I've been betrayed again?!"_

_"There's evidence pointing to the fact that your father's friend, the man who took you in after what happened, was the one responsible for the grafting your father was accused of." Agnes explained with hardened features._

_"No way. There's no way that's true." She kept repeating the same line over and over until Kallen slapped her back to reality._

_"Deny it as much as you want, we have proof of it." The red headed mage told her. "Now, tell us, who ordered you to steal the rings?"_

_"Lord Richmond… Chair President of the Office of Legal Affairs. The same man that took me in." She admitted as she slumped back into the chair. "Tell me one thing. I doubt you carried the investigation just to tell me so why would you investigate someone like him."_

_"As you surely know, Tristain is corrupt. More than we even know." Lelouch started, looking out the window. "It is my intention to try and turn this country into an idea one so that my sister may live in peace, stopping the corrupt is but one of the many things that I need to do in order to accomplish that."_

_"There's also the fact that Richmond is our enemy and our target." Agnes added._

_"Your target?" Michelle asked, her curiosity getting the best of her._

_"My hometown was razed, burnt to the ground under the orders of the Tristanian nobility." Agnes explained. "I was the only survivor, or so I thought, it turns ou I was the only local one."_

_"My family and I were also in that town when it happened." Lelouch added, following Agnes' lead. "We went there on a little vacation to enjoy ourselves, bringing little to no escort since it was a secret outing." Lelouch's gaze was far away, reliving what had happened on that fateful day. "My little sister was born without being able to walk so she was confined to her room most of the time, for her to get out of the mansion's walls was a luxury that I and all of my siblings and friends enjoyed giving her. And then the fire started." Lelouch's features kept darkening and the hatred in his voice became all the more evident. "Of my eighteen older brothers and sisters none remained, all burnt to the bone. Father, Mother, Lance and everyone else too. The first target of that fire had been the house we were staying in and only I, Nunnally and Rolo came out of that fire alive thanks to Jeremiah, who lost part of his face in the process of saving our lives."_

_There was a long pause as Michelle took in the information and stared at the raven haired Earl as he was hugged by his wife, which seemed to calm him if the unclenching of his fists was anything to go by. Michelle looked down at the ground, she had lost her father and mother but the people before her had lost even more, they had suffered far more than she ever did._

_"I apologize, Earl Lamperouge, Lady Agnes." Michelle got out. "I shouldn't have…"_

_"Do not apologize, you, as one who suffered because of that man like we did, deserve to know." Agnes stated, lifting her former Vice-Captain's face. _

_"Tell us what you know about his plans and take that rightful revenge you seek." Lelouch told her. "I assure you he will not escape us long."_

_"Very well…" Michelle said after taking a deep breath, and began explaining everything Richmond had told her._

* * *

And there, chapter over. I have a feeling this one wasn't as good as the last three but I just can't find a way to improve it any further. I hope you enjoyed Decade and DiEnd getting a bit of the spotlight and I assure you the whole Decade cast will be getting more importance as the Season progresses. And I also hope the romance was good enough and did not feel rushed.

We've also been getting a little more information about this Lelouch's past, and it has to do with D'anglaterre. How many expected that? If you did, congratulations, you saw it coming. Morewill berevealed during the season as there are three plots spiraling together here. One is the FoZ plotline, the other is The Dacade vs Narutaki plotline and Finally we have Lelouch's Past plotline. Hawk, Tsukasa and Lelouch will be sharing the spotlight for the rest of the season as something relatively close to co-protagonists. Although since Hawk is the main character, he'll get more of that.

Now then, coming up next is a three parter... Yes you read right, three. It was going to be a single chapter but there was just so much material I split it in two... and then three because there were still too many things to tell. So the first part of my Queen's Vacation trilogy, Chapter 05: The Queen's Vacation/Kidnapping, is set to come next Saturday. It's going to be a hard write since it will feature things I don't really like writing but are necessary for the story to progress as i want it to. Like the past chapters, if there's a delay it will be announced via summary.

Thanks to Raximus for the suggestions he's been sending, they always help. And also thanks to gh152 the Second for his OC Rider, Geo Hikari AKA Kamen Rider Drive. He won't be doing much in the three parter but he's here to stay for what remains of the story so I hope you'll like him in his future appearances and fights as he's, officially, Hawk's sidekick Rider.

Also, in case it wasn't clear, Lance Phoenix is nothing but my (poorly thought out) name for Suzaku Kururugi, since keeping the Japanese name in a world with no Japan would have made no sense whatsoever. If the spin kick, his brooding, weird sense of honor and his looks did not help you realize that, then here's your answer. I also realize that Nonnette is probably OOC as hell for those who know her, but I just know her name and little more so I improvised and made her a sort of female Luciano.

Now then, until next chapter. And please review, as always I appreciate your opinions on this story and I am still counting on you guys to tell me if people are in character. Also, don't flame and we'll all be happy.


	20. S2 - Chapter 05: The Queen's Vacation-P1

Satuday has arrived, and with it comes the twentieth chapter in the story, S2 - Chapter 05. Just reminding you all that this chapter is the first part of a three parter. Also, this chapter (And the following two) contain swearing, I personally blame Tony and Luciano for it, they are so...uncivilized. There's also my plans for Louise being revealed here, at least when it comes to pairing.

Thanks to everyone that Read, Followed, Favorited and/or Reviewed.

To my reviewers:

**RyoTheSaiyan**: Thanks for the praise and glad to know you like it so much. I do have plans for Siesta, don't worry, she'll get a happy ending. I plan for all the female cast to get one. Yes, there are going to be references to it a few more times, as well as to the events that happened in Kamen Rider Decade, Series and Movies. I'm glad you like the way i protray the character and don't feel lost on him, although i do feel mine is a rather watered down version of the original. Should you find the time, I reccomend you watch Code Geass, as I believe it to be one of the best animes around. Enjoy the chapter.

**necrofantasia**: If that's so, you'll be glad to know my plans for Agnes differ greatly from canon on that, so you won't have to worry about it. Hope you'll like the chapter.

**brave kid**: Keeping it up, I'll see if I can get some Animtriex done today. I'll tell you about it later. Have fun with the chapter.

**RoyalTwinFangs**: Thanks, hope you'll have fun with this chapter too.

**Kamen Rider Chrome**: I'm glad you liked it. About the number of Memories Narutaki brought, it was the same amount a Memory seller usually carries, so around 30 of them, maybe less. There's Rider action in this chapter, but next chapter will have the most so far, with a pretty big spotlight for the Decade cast. Hope you'll like this chapter.

**Raximus**: Thanks, and thanks for your suggestions again. I have a better planning for things now thanks to that. Enjoy the chapter.

**The Wild Fang**: Thanks for the praise, I'll keep writing until I run out of material for this (Meaning the end of Season 4) so don't worry. Here's hoping you'll like this chapter as well.

**One-Eyed Sniper**: Thanks. Kaito is sort of a lone wolf, he won't join up with people unless he has something to gain or he feels it's absolutely necessary. Plus, he wants to mess with Tsukasa for payback. We won't see him during the three parter, but he's got a pretty big role to play so he'll be getting his piece of the stage from S2 - Chapter 08 onwards.

**Guest**: Good to know you find it interesting. The flow may get a bit erratic here but it's all within the plan.

**fuji92**: Oh, he'd love to be able to do that, but sadly, wherever Riders, Rider Villains and Kaijin are involved, nothing ever goes according to one's plans, even Lelouch's. Hoping you'll have fun with this and although Kaito won't be doing much in this and the next two chapters, he's got his part to do so don't worry, he'll get his spot and also some good fights before we're done with the Season.

**Moonlight Crest 96**: Thanks, I hope this chapter will kick ass as well. Enjoy.

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Familiar of Zero, nor do I own any series or characters of the Kamen Rider franchise or Code Geass. All I own (for now) are the original plotlines added to this story and the Characters Hawk Magnus and Tony Blessfield, along with the LostDriver MK II and the I-Driver. Geo Hikari, and his Rider Form, Kamen Rider Drive, belong to gh152 the Second.

* * *

Chapter 05: The Queen's Vacation/Kidnapping

_Agnes Chevalier de Milan walked down the corridor of the Palace that led to the Queen's room to show her the documents pertaining to her latest investigation, it had been two days since her second in command, Michelle, had been revealed as an Albionian Spy, but that was not all. Said subordinate had confirmed their suspicions after capture that the Chair President of the Office of Legal Affairs, Richmond, the same man that was just now passing by her side, was a spy as well._

_She paused for a moment and looked at the back of the man that had betrayed her country and that probably knew about the true reasons behind the destruction of her village, Jeremiah and Lelouch had promised to help her capture him and the plan they had come up with along with the Queen was probably the only option left if her report wasn't enough to put the man to justice._

_She shook her head and looked forward again, if Lelouch's sources hadn't found anything solid enough, the only way to capture and interrogate the man was to catch him red-handed, it was now the Queen's decision. And so she resumed her walk and stopped once she reached the Queen's room. She knocked on it and opened once she was told to come in._

_Henrietta turned around and looked at Agnes with a small smile on her face as one of her most trusted people announced her presence and approached her._

_"Have you finished your research with Earl Lamperouge, Agnes?" The Queen asked, knowing that was what brought her most loyal soldier to her room._

_"Yes, Your Majesty." Agnes replied, kneeling in front of her Queen and offering her the folder she carried._

_Henrietta took it and quickly read through it all, finding what she expected, no physical proof of Richmond's deeds except for Michelle's confession and testimony which wouldn't do much in the court no matter how rotten the man truly was. She heaved a heavy sigh._

_"This just proves that saying Lelouch mentioned the other day." Henrietta stated as she finished reading. "The closer you get to the light, the bigger the shadow will be. To think we had such a traitor so close to the throne."_

_"Will you arrest and prosecute him immediately, Your Majesty?" Agnes asked still kneeling, the Queen could press the matter if she wanted to even without enough proof._

_"No." Henrietta replied turning around to look out the window. "Even with what Earl Lamperouge found and your former Vice-Captain's testimony, we unfortunately don't have enough evidence to incriminate someone so high in power. We will proceed with the plan."_

_"Your Majesty, that plan will put you in danger." Agnes replied, she knew there was no other choice but she needed to be sure that her benefactor and friend would be alright. So far she had come out of the many dangerous situations mostly unscathed but Agnes knew that sort of luck never lasted long, and after what had happened at the Academy during the Queen's last visit..._

_"Do not worry, Agnes." Henrietta replied flashing her a big smile and easing some of the Captain's worries, there was even a bit of playfulness in Her Majesty's tone. "I have the perfect bodyguard in mind."_

_"Hawk Magnus, right?" Agnes asked, knowing the answer already. Yes, the young man was one of the best warriors this country had available and he cared deeply for the Queen, too deeply as far as Agnes was concerned so she couldn't help but feel worried, especially since Henrietta cared for him just as much. And it hadn't been hard to pick up on how cheerful the Queen had become after she had dragged him away and tended to his wounds. "Is that wise?"_

_"I do not know that, all I know is that he is the one that makes me feel safe." Henrietta told her confidante. "I wonder if I'm allowed to… enjoy his presence so much and… love him like I do after what happened with Wales."_

_"You are, Your Majesty." Agnes told her standing and putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "If anyone asks I did not say this, but you could use the mission as cover and… spend some time with him while you're at it."_

_To say Henrietta was surprised at that suggestion would be the understatement of the century. Agnes had never given her advice such as that, sure she had only told her what she felt for Hawk a day ago, she hadn't told Louise yet because she had not found the time, but for the captain to tell her to go ahead with her feelings was more than unexpected._

_"Are you sure about what you are saying, Agnes?" Henrietta asked, still not believing what she had heard._

_"Your Majesty, you took me, a commoner, and gave me rank, title and purpose. You have allowed me to follow my path and find one of the people that made me and my people suffer. It's thanks to you that I'll be able to get my revenge." Agnes explained with a smile, taking her Queen's hands in her own. "You deserve to be able to follow your path as well and I'll do what I can to help you."_

_"Thank you, Agnes." The Queen said, sincerely grateful. "Now, go. You have a message to deliver."_

_"Yes, Your Majesty." She said with conviction and walked out of the room, but soon turned tail and went back in. "If you'd like some advice, I'd suggest bringing some commoner clothes with you when the plan is in action, they'll help disguise yourself better so you can enjoy your time." She told her ruler with a knowing smirk and Henrietta blushed quite a bit before nodding. After that piece of advice she once more left the room and the Queen to her thoughts._

_"I wonder what tomorrow will bring." Henrietta muttered to herself with a tender smile thinking of her knight in white armor, the man she slowly but surely had come to love over the past month and a half, not as a rebound for Wales, but as himself._

* * *

It'd been three days since the theft attempt and the following attack here in the Academy and things had finally gotten back to normal. Fortunately, and by some miracle, none of the students realized what had happened that night. Sure, many girls wondered why the section of the Grounds right by the teacher's dorm looked like it had been lit on fire, but no questions came, for one reason or another.

Also, there was that guy almost my age that Kaito had told us to heal before leaving for who knows where, apparently to spite Tsukasa and get in the other Rider's way. From what Tsukasa had told me, the boy's name was Geo Hikari, someone the passing through Kamen Rider had met during his six months of solo travelling, AKA Kamen Rider Drive. Tsukasa refused to tell us more than that until the kid was awake, as he phrased it. Needless to say, whatever Kaito did to Drive had knocked him out for good since he still hadn't woken up and was currently in a bed at the Hikari Studio.

Then, there was also the matter with Siesta, she practically avoided any contact with me which was starting to become seriously worrying and, from what Marteau had told me, things were worsening more than they were improving. Still, the advice I got from him was the same one I got from Derf, let her be and she'll come to her senses sooner or later. Only do something if it gets really out of hand.

To top it all off, there was the newest rumor going around about me and Henrietta, which, while true, I was not willing to confirm for fear of what could happen to her. The fact that we had kissed like that three days ago was something I had thought almost impossible and I had to admit my mood had improved drastically after it happened. Still, there was much to do... and enemies to defeat before I could allow myself to relax and truly enjoy it.

"Alright, Partner. Now do it again!" Derf said as I stood in a stance in front of the armored log I used for training. Well, the one that was still intact.

"Hawk, come here. There's a letter from Her Majesty for us." Louise called out to me in the middle of my training with my newest Memory. The Trigger Memory had the power of turning Derflinger into a Gunblade which might come in handy in the future, however, mastering the timing of the Trigger System to enhance the cutting edge was taking longer than I expected it to.

"I'll be right there!" I answered as I executed one last combination on the training dummy, pressing the trigger during the last slash just in time to set the edge in flames as it cut through the reinforced leather armor and the wood below like a hot knife through butter.

Satisfied with the result and ignoring Derf's mocking cries of "Hot, hot, hot!" I took out the Trigger Memory, changing Derflinger back to his normal Form and sheathed him before putting on my jacket and strapping him to my back. I then walked towards Louise who was already reading through the contents of the letter.

"We have a mission." I nodded and she continued. "We are ordered to stand by at the Dancing Faerie Inn and wait for more orders there." She frowned before continuing. "Tsukasa, Yuusuke and Natsumi are to come with us as well."

"I suppose you get to skip training again." I told Louise with a smile, although deep inside I was scared of meeting Scarron again. I still had nightmares involving him and that kiss he wanted to give me a month ago, that memory would never disappear, no matter how hard I tried to erase it.

"Everything has a good side, doesn't it?" She said dismissively but I knew she was tired of the drills and of the spells her sister was having them go through. "Let's go, we don't want to be late and I'm worried about what Her Majesty needs us for."

We got to the horses and took them, if we were on a mission I did not want to draw attention by arriving on a motorcycle, I preferred to use it only when I was transformed. I could have gone with Derflinger in Eagle Form but I had company today and Derf only had room for one. It was still a wonder how not all of Tristain knew how I looked behind the helmet but I suppose no one paid much attention to my human looks, either that or they were blind, not many more options were left.

We got to the capital after the customary three hours of traveling, passing by a strange group of five people who looked like mercenaries, although they were dressed a bit more regally than your usual ones, from what Agnes told us there were more and more of these sort of warriors coming to the Palace looking for a job and they were subjected to an scrutiny to make sure they were not spies before being placed in the army.

We left the horses at the stable and walked down the street until we reached the Inn in question and opened the door, what we found was certainly not what we expected.

Jessica was dressed as a knight would in a formal dance and holding a wooden saber while striking a pose surrounded by the rest of the maids dressed in courtesan outfits that revealed quite a bit of cleavage. Scarron was wearing a purple wig and a scarlet dress that would have looked perfect on anyone of the necessary gender to wear it, seeing it used by him sort of ruined everything. The girls soon noticed our presence and stared, causing Scarron to stop shouting "Trés Bien." and look behind him.

"Hi, Scarron. How is everything?" Louise asked as I tried to erase the memories that were being etched into my brain at this very moment, and I wasn't succeeding, neither were our three new companions, each sporting their signature shock faces while Tsukasa's hands kept moving on and off his camera, not sure whether to take the picture of one of this world's greatest horrors or simply leave it be as if it were a nightmare that had to disappear.

"Wrong!" The transvestite shouted. "It's not Scarron for you two, it's…" All the girls posed behind him as he tried his best to sound feminine and failed miserably. "Mi-mademoiselle!"

Needless to say everyone was left speechless at the display, Louise even had this large sweat drop hanging from her pink hair. We were so shocked that none of us noticed Scarron pulling Louise and me into a bear hug before it was too late. The Innkeeper spent almost five minutes telling us how happy he was to see us again while we tried to breath.

After we somehow managed to convince the owner of the Dancing Faerie Inn to release us, leaving us to fall on our backside with loud thuds, we could finally get things underway. As Louise and I tried to stand, Jessica came up to us with a big smile on her face.

"So, what brings you two here again?" She asked before turning her voice down into a whisper. "Is it another mission? And who are those guys over there, friends of yours? Teammates?"

"We are… waiting for someone." Louise replied unconvincingly. "All of us."

"By the way, what's with the outfit?" I asked, trying to divert the conversation, even if I knew I'd probably regret it.

"Oh, this?" She pointed at her clothing. "Dad wrote the script of a play and we got chosen to act it out on the National Theater tomorrow night."

"My beauty has finally been recognized by the world!" Scarron shouted, posing together with the girls and actually making the air sparkle all around them. This time, however, the horrid display was interrupted by a loud crack coming from the door.

All heads turned towards Tsukasa, or more specifically, his camera. Apparently unable to take in the scene, Tsukasa's prized possession had cracked its lens under the spell of Scarron's attempts at playing the Princess. The shock and incredulity on the passing through Kamen Rider's face was nothing to scoff at either.

"But… How did that…" He couldn't even properly vocalize either from the looks of it. "It's not… How…"

"Don't worry Tsukasa." Natsumi told him, shaking him a bit to snap him out of it. "It's nothing Grandpa can't fix."

"Yeah, that's right." Yuusuke added. "Besides, wasn't it time for maintenance already, it's been six months since last time, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Tsukasa admitted dejectedly, holding the item dearly as he examined the damage. "I'll need the money before I can afford it though."

"You need money, huh?" Scarron asked in an overly sweet voice and both Louise and I just knew what was coming next. "You're in a pinch, aren't you?"

"Uh… Yeah." Tsukasa replied almost absent mindedly but with wariness in his voice.

"Alright then, you've found yourself a job!" He shouted flamboyantly, catching the three of them off guard. "You two boys will do wonders in the kitchen and I always welcome a new waitress, which reminds me…" He turned towards Louise and I ever so slowly before neither of the world-travelers could even attempt a reply. "Girls, take Louise and the new girl to the changing room, it's time to open shop." He commanded, clapping his hands.

And just like that, the ever enthusiastic girls dragged Louise and Natsumi, without their consent I might add, and resisted any sort of struggle as they took them towards the changing room. The last thing we heard from Louise was something along the lines of 'Oh well, it could be worse.'

"As for you boys, Hawk's in charge of the kitchen, be good now and do your things." He added dismissively as he walked around. "So much to do, so little time." He turned back, noticing we hadn't moved. "What are you spacing out for? Come on, get to work." He clapped a few times until we looked at each other and nodded slowly.

"Fine, we'll do it." Tsukasa said before smirking. "But I'll be the one in charge, leading is one of my talents." He added as he pointed at the ceiling.

"I have nothing against that, you took a restaurant in the red and put it back on track in less than a week." I said in reply.

"By the way… what's that?" Yuusuke pointed at a poster on the wall. "_Vacances en Tristania_?" The poster featured the fearsome visage of Scarron, dressed in his Princess costume and blushing pink, about to be kissed by Jessica, who was dressed like a Prince.

There was a unanimous shaking of heads before we took our places behind the counter. I instantly took my position by the fires and began going through the ingredients, my week working here had required me to do so every day and being behind the counter again had me doing it out of reflex.

"That was fast." Yuusuke noted as I listed what we were lacking for the menu I had in mind, Scarron had not given any specific instructions after all so it was up to me. "Not going to say anything Tsukasa?"

"No need, the kid's already doing a fine job." Tsukasa replied with a chuckle as he kept on looking. "Once that list is finished, you'll go buying Yuusuke."

"Got it… Why me?" The smile disappeared of his face as he realized the job he had been given. "I mean, I have no idea where the shops are."

"Try not to get lost and you'll do fine." Tsukasa waved his hand, taking importance out of the matter as I left the pencil and pare on the counter. "You done?"

"Yeah, turns out they've got almost everything, I just need a few spices, mushrooms, chicken and a few sacks of rice. Luckily there's plenty of milk and cheese to work with"

"Are we feeding an army or what?" Yuusuke gaped, the storage was packed with food already so he was obviously wondering why more was necessary.

"Louise and I worked here for a week a while ago and we caused a bit of a sensation… In more ways than one." I explained, recalling that mission over a month ago with a smile. It seemed like so far away. "The moment the rumor mill starts going on about how we're both back, this place will be packed with people asking for Risotto all over."

"Quite confident, aren't you?" Tsukasa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What can I say? My cooking is one of the few things I truly take pride on." I replied, earning a second raised eyebrow from the world-travelers, but I did not elaborate an they did not ask further.

"Alright, then let's make sure you can keep doing so." Yuusuke nodded before taking the list off of my hands and walking towards the door. "I'll be right back with the ingredients."

"How long do you think it will take for him to realize he left without the money to pay for them?" Tsukasa asked smirking while I rolled my eyes and chased after the Alternate Kuuga. "Spoilsport." He pouted as I returned, having given Yuusuke the necessary money to purchase the goods along with the directions of the market.

"We need those as soon as possible already, no need to delay things further… Cheese." I replied, adding the last bit in a mocking tone that got his left eyebrow ticking.

"It's Chief!" He almost shouted before his eyes widened and he let out a chuckle. "That brings back memories."

"I bet it does." I chuckled as well, then I lit the fire and set the first pot on it, the sooner I got the first batch done the better, and opening time was closing in quite fast. Not too long after, the changing room's door opened and the girls came out in their maid outfits. Louise was wearing the same on she used back when we worked here while Natsumi was wearing a black version of it and being carefully scrutinized by Tsukasa, of course.

"What? Anything to say?" The Japanese girl asked, a bit irate and with her thumb ready to send Tsukasa to cackling hell at the slightest sarcasm in the man's voice.

"Nope, nothing." The Rider replied, looking nonchalant before adding in an overly sincere tone. "It looks good on you." What followed was a collective coo from the girls and the slight blushing of Natsumi, it didn't last long but it was there to be seen.

"Thank you…" She managed to get out before turning around and looking at the girls. "Now, would you please tell me what I'm supposed to do?"

The girls started bombarding Natsumi with information and personal experiences, all at once. Meanwhile, Louise sneaked into the kitchen and stood by my side as I got the ingredients ready.

"Risotto, huh?" She asked as she looked at the ingredients displayed. "Well, I suppose it's long overdue, many customers must have been waiting to taste it again."

"You have no idea." Scarron's effeminate tone replied from the other side of the counter, he was now in his usual attire, which was slightly less traumatizing than the Princess dress. "Many have demanded that it's served again at once, and threatened to quit coming if we didn't comply. None did follow up with it, but the threat was still there."

"Well, I have no idea how long we'll be here this time but I have no problem bringing it back for that time, or teach someone how to do it." I replied and had to dodge as the man lunged to try and kiss me, sending shivers down my spine. "Please, stop doing that." I pleaded, gritting my teeth, as Tsukasa laughed out loud.

"Alright, but only because you asked nicely." The owner of the Dancing Faerie Inn winked as he stood from the floor. "I'll go write that the dish is back on the board outside."

"At least it's better than waiting as customers." Louise said, trying to get back to the matter at hand. "This doesn't stand out as much as an Academy uniform."

"So we just wait for instructions while working in the place, huh?" Tsukasa mused to himself as he eyed the Inn carefully. "I can work with that." He dusted his hands off and looked at me with a bit of a sadistic smirk. "You're going to follow my orders to the letter, aren't you?"

Turns out Tsukasa was not such a bad boss, as long as you can accomplish what he wants from you, of course. The night kept going as customers entered steadily into the Inn and asked for their food and the company of the girls, things became busier and busier as Tsukasa recited the orders, acting like a maître of sorts, while Yuusuke readied the ingredients and I cooked. Jessica had donned a waitress outfit and was assisting the girls, having found that the kitchen was in good hands.

"Yo, Louise." Scarron sang in an overly sweet tone while the pinkette was taking a break in the kitchen with us. "There are customers asking for you."

I looked over the counter, fixing my eyes on the two customers in question, one of them with mismatched eyes and blond hair and the other light brown hair and purple eyes. The customers were none others than Julio and Rolo. Louise went towards their table after a quick nod.

Curious about what was going on, I prepared a quick appetizer and, after asking Tsukasa to keep an eye out for anything that needed to be checked, I walked towards their table holding said appetizer. As I left it on the table they fixed their eyes on me.

"It's good to see you guys here, I didn't know if you would make it." I acted as if they were old friends that had agreed to come by while Louise looked at me as if I had just gone mad. "Anything you need?"

"Just give us your best, as usual." Julio replied, catching on quick. He and I would make a good team, alright. "We're going to be staying here for a while, Agnes said she'd meet us here after all." Rolo seemed to catch on at that moment because he nodded in reply. "By the way, care to leave Louise with us? Rolo here felt a bit lonely."

"Ah… sure, I'll stay." Louise replied in a low tone while both she and Rolo blushed, causing Julio's ever present smile to widen into a sparkling grin.

"Also, send a bit of wine our way." He added, winking at me. "And I'd love to meet the other girls as well."

"Will do." I replied and as I passed by Rolo I whispered into his ear. "I have no idea what's going on, but you better treat her well." Lelouch's brother blushed a deeper shade of red and glared at me for a moment before firmly nodding. "Good. Have fun you guys, I'm going back to work."

"So you're setting up the Void Girl with the Earl's brother?" Derf asked as I got behind the counter and checked over the many cooking recipes I had left in the making. "Not bad."

"It was not my idea, but I think they like each other." I replied, looking back at the table. "Julio asked for some wine, by the way."

"Why would you though?" Yuusuke looked up from the onion he was cutting. "They look good together yeah, but they don't seem to like each other that much."

"You've missed how they blush around one another all this time? I only needed to look to get that one." Tsukasa remarked arrogantly before standing and looking at the cellar. "Anyway, let's get them a feast ready. I'll take care of the wine."

"What he really wants is to mess with them, isn't it?" I asked Yuusuke as Tsukasa left towards their table with several bottles in tow. The Alternate Kuuga nodded in reply, making me sigh. "Oh, well, what can we do?"

We couldn't do a thing, but Natsumi made sure to turn it all on Tsukasa when he overstepped his bounds, sending the passing through Kamen Rider into that fit of cackles I had suddenly become so fond of. And making everyone in the Inn laugh at his expense. The days lesson was that nothing brings Tsukasa down faster than public humiliation at Natsumi's hands.

The night passed, slowly but surely, and people started to leave, by the time the kitchen stopped working, the only ones left were Julio and Rolo, and needless to say, the girls were crowding by the blond man's side and cheering along with him while Louise and Rolo had carefully retreated to another table and seemed to be having a nice chat despite the fact that Rolo seemed to have a hard time speaking. It would seem death threats are easier for him than normal conversation.

"All that's left now is taking out the trash." Tsukasa looked at me in a way that told me the one thing that followed before he said it. "You do it."

I sighed and took the trash can out the back door, leaving it along the rest of the garbage we had taken out that night, and just as I was about to go back in I found two hooded people walking down the same street. One of them, a girl if my eyes were not deceiving me, stumbled and would have fallen forward had I not caught her.

"Are you alright?" I asked while, somehow, my mind told me I knew this girl all too well.

"Hawk?" It didn't take more than a word for me to know who it was, and when she lifted the hood I could only gape at the girl in front of me and her choice of attire, not too different from what the girls from the inn had been wearing when they practiced for their play. "Looks like we were going in the right direction after all."

"Yes, you were." I replied, taking my eyes off her for a moment to look at the other hooded figure, Lelouch Lamperouge. "Why are you…?"

"I have delivered her safely, now I must go." He said before turning around, he seemed to be in a hurry. "Anri will tell you the rest of the plan, I entrust her safety to you." And he left, just like that.

"Anri?" I asked aloud, looking at the slightly flushed Queen.

"My name for the duration of the plan." She explained before looking into my eyes. "Before we go inside…"

"Before I forget." Lelouch stated as he reappeared back in the street. "Two things: First, don't try to get my brother together with a girl, I warned Julio about it but I suppose he ignored me." I left out a nervous chuckle there but he either didn't notice or ignored it. "And second, don't do anything you'll regret during your time alone."

And with blushes on our faces that would have lighted most people on fire, we watched as the Earl left the way he came from, had it not been so dark I could have sworn he was smirking like crazy. We looked at each other for a moment, then at the sides, making sure no one was on sight. Only after we were sure that we were alone did we allow ourselves to kiss.

"I've missed you." She whispered in between kisses. "A lot."

"Me too." I replied before one last, and longer, kiss. We could spend as much as we wanted on this later, but there was something we needed to do now "Let's go inside, I need to know what's going on."

"You're right." She looked down, slightly embarrassed. "I lost myself in the moment."

"Don't worry about it. It was hard for me not to do the same." I replied, caressing her cheek lovingly. "Well, after you, Anri." She blushed a bit but nodded and walked in.

We entered the building, coming right into Tsukasa's view. The passing through Kamen Rider nodded almost imperceptibly and went out of the counter, it didn't take long for him and a very drunk Julio to put on a show to distract the girls while I smuggled Henrietta upstairs and into my room. We didn't have to wait long before Louise and the rest came up and all of our group was together. Also Julio has better tolerance to alcohol than I thought, turns out he'd been pretending the whole time and nobody realized.

"Your Majesty!" Louise and Rolo shouted in a whisper, something I had thought impossible to do. That was until they noticed the Queen and I were holding hands, making us both notice in the process and blush, knowing the secret was out far sooner than any of us expected, or wanted it to be.

"Looks like we're going to need a lot of things explained today." Julio smiled, showing his sparkling teeth.

"Before starting with the inevitable teasing session." Tsukasa interjected before things went out of control. "We need to know what's going on. Why's the Queen here when we were told to come here by Agnes? Because I doubt you two would get it on with all of us around."

"We found evidence about a traitor in the Palace. Lord Richmond, Chair President of the Office of Legal Affairs." Henrietta started, completely ignoring Tsukasa's latest remark and catching everyone's attention. "However, the evidence we have is not enough to get through his political power and ensure his punishmen, so we need something a bit more solid."

"What sort of evidence do you have?" Natsumi asked for all of us.

"We have reports on him being responsible of fraud, along with ordering the annihilation of the town of D'Anglaterre and conspiring to steal the Wind and Water Rubies." Henrietta explained, causing us to gape. That man just had to be pretty high to avoid being prosecuted after all that. "We also found that he's involved in a kidnapping attempt, mine."

Splintered wood flew out of my hands, it was then that I realized I had inadvertently crushed part of the seat I was sitting on. We were lucky I had let go of Henrietta, otherwise I'd be in trouble and she'd be pretty hurt.

"You even drew on the Runes' power there Partner, I felt it." Derf pointed out, whistling in admiration.

"Sorry, I just got the sudden desire to crush the guy's arms." I replied, knowing that I had lost control of myself for a moment just as Henrietta mentioned the target of the kidnapping.

"I get the gist of it." Tsukasa said suddenly, drawing everyone's attention. "So you and the Earl thought you could catch that Richmond red-handed and faked the kidnapping right? I bet you have the guy watched closely right about now."

"So, what do we do now?" Yuusuke asked with worry in his voice as Henrietta nodded at Tsukasa's assessment.

"We have the Inn to ourselves since the master and the girls went out to the theater to practice their play." Rolo commented thoughtfully. "Keeping Her Majesty here is a way of ensuring she isn't found until Richmond and whoever he's in contact with are found by Lady Agnes and Earl Lamperouge."

"That is a way of doing it, plus it will be easier to protect her like this." Julio agreed while nodding. "I'm all for it. Besides, the wine in this place is pretty good and the girls are beautiful."

"Regardless of that last part of Julio's reasoning, I think it's a good idea." Louise added before bonking the laughing blond on the head. "Keeping Her Majesty here would make it easier to protect her from any threat." She spared a glare at me for some reason I was better off not knowing.

"It's decided then." I settled the discussion before looking out the window. It had started to rain and soldiers were walking down the streets, stopping multiple couples and making people take out their hoods to see their faces. "What sort of orders were the soldiers given?"

"They have been told to look for a missing noblewoman, saying they'd easily recognize her when they found her." Henrietta replied, probably thinking back on the plan they crafted.

"So long as you stay inside, there should be no problem, then." Tsukasa commented, lazily looking outside as well. "Although it's only a matter of time before they start inspecting houses I presume. Meaning we'll have to do something about your hair, Your Majesty."

"My hair?" She repeated, touching it protectively as she glared at Tsukasa. "What sort of 'something' do you have in mind, Ensign Kadoya?"

"A change in style or a wig." He replied dismissively, dodging the glare. "The change in clothes helps but tying up your hair in a ponytail or something would be the finishing touch."

"You truly are a man of insight despite your attitude, just like Brother said." Rolo complimented, causing many to look at him strangely as he realized the slip of tongue and looked away.

"Who is your brother, Rolo?" Louise asked the question many had in their heads, and I could see Henrietta smile faintly, she probably knew as well as I did.

"You all know him, although I'm not surprised he didn't mention me." The boy sighed. "He has so many things in his head he forgets about family sometimes. My brother is Earl Lelouch Lamperouge. As such, my full name is Rolo Lamperouge, I'm Nunnally's twin brother. And I thought I told Hawk about it the first time we met."

"You did, while you threatened to kill me if I betrayed Lelouch in any way, but I never told anyone." I replied, scratching the back of my head. "No one ever asked anyway."

"Wait, you're a noble then?" Louise almost shouted but she managed to keep her voice low enough for the people outside not to hear. "And you knew all along?"

Both Rolo and I nodded, causing the anger in the pinkette's face to rise to untold levels. Fortunately for us, a rather loud knock on the Inn's door caught her attention, along with the cries to open it.

"I just realized something." Julio pointed out almost too casually. "Louise is also a missing noblewoman, the rumor goes that she was kidnapped by her Familiar because of a disturbance in the family or such things. So… Even if almost no one is heeding that rumor, wouldn't that make her someone the soldiers would try take in as well, if only to be on the safe side?"

It would seem neither Lelouch nor Henrietta had thought about that one, at least judging from the surprise on her face. Meaning we'd need to hide Louise as well to make sure nothing happened that could mean trouble.

"At any rate, all we can do is hide and hope. We'll stay here while you guys go outside and greet them." I said as I sat beside Henrietta on the bed. "Louise should stay as well, to avoid confusion and all that."

"We're staying here?" Henrietta asked, stunned.

"By the time we could reach the backdoor they'd already be inside." Rolo pointed out.

"We'll try to avoid them coming up here by making something up." Julio explained before Tsukasa continued for him.

"If it doesn't… think fast and do something to get yourselves less recognizable, okay?" He added as if it was not a big deal

"I'll stay as well, maybe I can think of something." Rolo added before taking a sitting down on a chair by Louise's side.

"If you have half the brains your brother does, I'm sure you will." Julio commented before darting off, followed by everyone else.

It would seem they managed to entertain them for a while because what felt like an eternity passed before we started hearing the shouts of the soldiers and, shortly after that, the sounds of heavily armored people coming up the stairs. It was only a matter of time until they got to this room's door.

"Rolo." Henrietta whispered in a hushed tone. "Take Louise and get into the closet. Don't come out unless we tell you to."

"But what about…?" Louise whispered in reply before she was cut off by Rolo standing and grabbing her hand.

"Alright." He nodded and dragged Louise inside said closet. "Be careful."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked Henrietta, who was blushing as red as I was, I had managed to read between the lines and had an idea about what was about to happen.

"I suppose we have no choice." She admitted as she tied her hair in a ponytail and loosened the top of her dress, showing almost everything. "Please don't stare…" She whispered as she gently pushed me down on the bed and kissed me.

Seconds later, the door cracked under the pressure and opened, letting the three soldiers walk in. The way they stopped right on their tracks told me all I needed to know so I turned my attention to the girl kissing me and returned it fully.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to go in there." Tsukasa told the soldiers who blurted something akin to an apology and exited the room as fast as they could. The passing through Rider and closed the door behind him after saying. "Good thinking. Take your time."

And he left, not that we noticed too much, we were a bit occupied at the moment. It wasn't until a couple minutes later that we separated, panting for air, and remembered what had happened. We also noticed that Rolo and Louise had actually opened the closet's door and were standing right there in a state of shock.

"Perhaps we got too much into it." I chuckled nervously, looking at Henrietta's flushed face.

"I don't regret it though." She replied bluntly, catching me totally by surprise, before tying her dress back on. "What now?"

"Are you two presentable again?" Julio's mocking voice came from outside after a couple knocks. "I'm coming in." The door opened and the Paladin stopped for a moment, taking in Rolo's and Louise's face.

"I think you broke them." Tsukasa commented nonchalantly as he came in as well. "Better snap them out of it." He clapped in front of their faces, causing them to react, shook their heads, and look ready to jump on me and rip me apart.

"How dare you do that to Her Majesty? And in public no less!" They both shouted at the same time, thankfully no one seemed to hear them.

"Alright, let's stop there." Yuusuke entered, trying to keep everyone calm and being surprisingly effective at it. "You've both seen it, they're together now. And it worked in distracting the soldiers so all is good." It took five seconds but both of them nodded, dropping the matter and the glares they were shooting at me.

"Well, now that that's over…" Natsumi started, having entered the room in her normal clothes and not in the waitress outfit. "What do we do now?"

"We should wait for Lelouch, Kallen and Agnes to come here." Henrietta replied, her face serious now. "And hope that they had luck on their end."

* * *

_Agnes walked rapidly down the street, the rain hadn't stopped but that was of little concern to her, the plan was in motion. As she reached her target destination she stopped for a moment, taking off her cloak, and knocked. Less than two seconds later, Jeremiah Gottwald opened the door._

_"Ah, Lady Agnes." He greeted, playing his part like a master actor. "I don't think Lord Richmond was expecting anyone else today."_

_"It's not a planned visit, Sir Jeremiah." She replied, smiling a bit at how well their acting was coming along. She had to admit Lelouch always planned in detail. "There's a matter of great importance I need to discuss with Lord Richmond, and if your master is inside then it will save me the trouble of informing them both."_

_"Of course, please come in. I'll take you to them." The blue haired butler bowed, hiding the smile adorning his face._

_They walked through the ample corridor until they reached the room where both noblemen were. Kallen was sitting on very comfortable looking seat, watching how her husband… massacred, for lack of a better term, Lord Richmond in a game of chess._

_"My Lord, Lord Richmond, Lady Kallen." Jeremiah named them to gain their attention. "You have a visitor."_

_Agnes then walked forward, keeping a neutral face as she approached them. Lord Richmond's reaction was to stand up rather suddenly, sending the chessboard flying onto the ground, whether it had been deliberate or not did not matter to the other four people in the room, there were much more important things in their heads._

_"What brings the captain of the Musketeer Force to my house?" Richmond asked bluntly, he wasn't exactly fond of the woman. "It better be important, you interrupted us."_

_"Please don't be so hard on Lady Agnes, Lord Richmond." Lelouch interjected, standing as well and picking up the black king in his hands. "I'm sure her reasons are good."_

_"I'll go straight to the point, Her Majesty has disappeared." Agnes stated and Richmond's eyes widened in surprise, along with Lelouch's and Kallen's. _

_"When did it happen?" Lelouch asked in fake distress, or so Agnes supposed, she just couldn't tell the difference. "I was with her not too long ago."_

_"Shortly after you left I went to see Her Majesty about the war declaration." Agnes explained. "What I found was an open window and no Queen to be seen."_

_"We just had a kidnapping attempt little over two weeks ago and one right before Albion's first attack, is your Force that incompetent, Lady Agnes?" Richmond asked in an enraged voice. "What are you doing about it?"_

_"We're searching every nook and cranny of the city to not appear as such." Agnes countered, glaring at the man before her. She could have killed him ten times over already but she had to stop herself, there was much that Richmond knew that both she and Lelouch needed to find out. "I need you to authorize the sealing of the gates to avoid the escape of whoever might have taken Her Majesty."_

_"Fine then." Richmond spat, using his magic to bring the necessary items, parchment, ink and quill, the writing utensil passed almost intentionally close of Agnes's head while the ink almost stumbled on Lelouch, both of them looked unaffected by the incidents. "Here, now go do your job." _

_After a quick bow of fake gratitude, Agnes left with the parchment in hands, but just as she was about to exit the room she stopped and turned towards Richmond. Lelouch shook his head, silently telling her not to ask anything. There was no need to make the enemy suspicious of her actions._

_"Is there something wrong?" Richmond asked, not noticing the silent exchange. "Get going already."_

_"My apologies, Lord Richmond." Agnes replied before leaving, accompanied by Jeremiah._

_"You know the rest." Jeremiah whispered as they reached the door. "Be careful."_

_"You too, none of us can allow even the slightest margin of failure." Agnes put her cloak back on and run into the rain, heading for her next assignment in the plan._

_"It would seem our soldiers are quite lacking, don't you think Earl Lamperouge?" The Chair President commented off-handedly. "Since we cannot continue our match, would you be so kind as to tell me what exactly you wanted to talk about."_

_"But of course, I had almost forgotten." Lelouch replied, feigning surprise. "You see, I have been investigating what happened in D'Anglaterre all those years ago."_

_"Have you now?" Richmond looked mildly interested in the matter. "What can I do for you?"_

_"It has come to my knowledge you gave the order to purge the city from the… rebels infesting it." Lelouch continued, pacing leisurely across the room. "I'd like you to tell me who it was that led the operation." He paused for a moment, looking at the shock written all over Richmond's face. "Oh, don't be so surprised, there's little my spy network cannot find. Do not worry as I am not here to try and blame anything on you either. What I need is the identity of the man who led the purge, such a valuable captain would be useful in these times."_

_"I see." Richmond replied curtly, his eyes betraying his desire to avoid the question. "However, I believe the matter of our disappeared Queen takes priority over that, doesn't it?"_

_"But of course, I was about to go join the effort myself." Lelouch commented with a smile, he had riled up the man just as he wanted, the rest was up to how the Chair President would react, and he was convinced the reaction would be the one he had planned for. "It has been a pleasure to spend the evening with you Lord Richmond, have a good night."_

_Once the Earl and his wife had left, Richmond allowed himself to breathe again. For a moment there he had feared for his life, Lelouch Lamperouge was a man to fear and not as incompetent as the rest of nobility, Richmond included, tried to make him look like. The fact that he and his siblings had appeared out of nowhere and taken leadership of the defunct Lamperouge family, returning it to its former glory was something many nobles hated about the young Earl, it was the main reason behind the attempts to discredit him._

_But that was not the most urgent matter, the Queen had disappeared, just a day after the Albion men charged with abducting her had arrived, meaning they had probably executed a plan without consulting. Richmond went over to his desk and called for his personal messenger via the magic bell he possessed. The best way to learn what had happened was to ask directly._

_Shortly after, his loyal messenger arrived and Richmond gave him the instructions along with the message, there was no need for paper that would leave evidence when spoken words would be sufficient to set a meeting place. And the theater would be empty except for the inn employees practicing their play, so there was nothing to worry about._

_The messenger left on horseback, not noticing the cloaked figures following him. It didn't take long for him to reach the place where Richmond's contact resided and speak with him, telling him to be at the theater at midnight. The three figures heard everything, and one of them allowed himself to smile before leaving, convinced that they hadn't been seen._

_"Looks like they didn't notice us." Lance whispered as he and Tony rounded the corner from where they had been watching everything. "What do we do?"_

_"They'll probably prepare some sort of trap or ambush and try to capture our agent along with Lord Richmond, followed by interrogation which would be fatal for our country." Waldstein commented, revealing himself from his hiding spot. "What do you think, Tony?"_

_"I say we blow the trap up in their faces, we know where and when it will be so it's just a matter of using it to our advantage." The stranded knight replied, grinning madly. "How are your wounds, Sir Waldstein?"_

_"I'll be just fine, boy." Bismarck replied, smiling wildly. "I just hope I can fight that pink armored punk again."_

_"And I want a piece of the blue one." Luciano all but shouted as he and Nonnette came into view._

_"Alright then, what's the plan?" The only female of the group asked. "And I think we should tell our agent as well."_

_"That sounds about right." Tony replied absently, thinking about the beat down he had received when they attacked the Academy. "This time I'm going all out on the birdie, no holding back." He muttered to himself as he walked towards their agent's room._

_"Then, the usage of Drivers is allowed?" Lance asked as he looked at the black I-Driver while following Tony. "A pity mine's malfunctioning again."_

* * *

Not long before midnight, Lelouch and the others knocked on the Inn's door. Once they were inside, practically throwing off their soaked cloaks, we locked it and sat around the biggest table available, ready to discuss our next move.

"Richmond and his contact from Albion are going to be meeting at midnight in the National Theater." Agnes explained as she drank a bit of hot soup that was left from dinner, Lelouch and Kallen had similar cups to help them heat their bodies. "We will ambush them and capture them for interrogation."

"Were you seen?" Tsukasa asked bluntly. "It's an important detail."

"I don't think we were." Lelouch stated. "However, we should take the possibility into consideration. A few of you will wait here and come to our rescue if we are not back in an hour."

"Sounds like a plan." I commented, deep in thought. "Who goes where?"

"I'll go to the Theater." Henrietta stated, standing up in full height and with her eyes filled with determination. "I want to deal with this personally, nothing you say will change my mind on the matter."

"Then I'll be there as well, there's no way I'm leaving you there without me close." I said, standing as well and caressing her cheek, making her smile at me.

"Alright, we got it, you too are like that." Julio mocked with a big grin on his face. "No need to rub it in."

"Sorry." We both said at the same time, causing a round of laughter to erupt, it soon died down when everyone realized that Agnes had actually laughed out loud. "That's a first." Henrietta muttered, causing the Captain to realize what had happened and look down in embarrassment.

"Jeremiah is scouting the area, he'll wait for us there and then go back to the Mansion." Lelouch continued from where we left of. "The ambush team will consist of Julio, Hawk, Agnes, Her Majesty, Kallen and myself. The rest of you will be on standby. Any objections?" There were none.

"Very well then." Henrietta sat back down and I did the same. That did not stop us from joining hands though. "How will we handle the situation?"

"This is what we'll do…" Lelouch started, bringing out the layout of the theater, how he had managed to get it was beyond me but I wasn't about to point that out.

We all listened carefully as he explained what each and every one of us had to do and where we had to hide. He had even predicted where our targets would be meeting. Once everything was clear, we left towards the theater, sneaking in without being noticed thanks to Jeremiah, who wished us the best of luck, and getting into position shortly before a nearby church sounded midnight.

Henrietta and I hid behind the seats just as a fat man with white hair dressed in a red and gold tunic arrived and looked around, making sure no one was in sight, sparing a glance at the practicing innkeeper and the girls.

"My apologies for the delay, Lord Richmond." A rather fat, black haired man sporting a mustache said as he approached. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Her Majesty has disappeared." Richmond stated. "I assume you know about it."

"No, I wasn't aware of it. But I haven't heard from the men sent by Lady Sheffield since this morning so perhaps they acted already." The man replied, smiling. "I'll talk to them when I get back. Should we discuss what to do now that she's gone?"

"But of course, with that damn wench gone to hell, we can…" Richmond started but was interrupted as he found a dagger by his throat, held by me. "Who…?"

"I suppose this is just as good." Lelouch stated, appearing from the shadows with his wand in hand. "Don't you think, Your Majesty?"

"Indeed, I have heard enough." Anri stated as she stood up, revealing herself. "Prepare yourself, Richmond. You have a lot to explain."

"I see." The Chair President said with a crazed grin as Kallen seized other man. "It would seem your disappearance was just a trick to lure us out."

"The hastier the move, the more mistakes you make, Lord Richmond." Lelouch commented offhandedly. "Whether at chess or real life, the lesson is the same."

"You think you have won?" A female voice came from a corner, followed by a figure pointing a gun at Lelouch's head from behind. The shock in his features would have been comical were the situation any different. "None of you realized you were seen, right?"

"Why you…!" Kallen moved to attack the woman, but was stopped as a brown haired man spin kicked her from the side, sending her crashing down towards the seats as Lelouch cried out her name.

"That should take care of it." The young man, who greatly resembled Kururugi Suzaku, stated only to find himself with Agnes' blade by his neck, he reacted to it with mild surprise. "Good move, but we still have the advantage."

"Indeed." A gruff voice noted from behind the Musketeer Force Captain, pointing a massive blade that made Derf look small at Agnes' back. "Even if I do not like this sort of plan, I will carry it out for the future of my country."

The statement was followed by Henrietta crying out in alarm as a dagger flew by her, way too close for comfort. I spared a glance towards where it came from, finding an orange haired man with several of the weapons in his right hand while dragging an unconscious Julio in the other.

"Of all the targets available and we get the ones I can't kill." He whined before locking eyes with me. "You're so lucky he already called dibs on you, birdie. I'd enjoy tearing you apart."

"It would seem the situation has reversed." Richmond stated with a widening smile as I wondered who 'he' was. "Would you take that dagger away or do we have to hurt someone else."

"You bastard." I snarled, knowing that unless Tsukasa and the others arrived we were toast, and that wasn't happening any time soon.

"Only that? You must not be mad enough yet, huh?" A voice I recognized way too well stated cockily from behind me. "I'm disappointed, I thought you'd be angrier by now."

"How?" I asked without turning as I felt myself pale. There was no way it was him and yet his voice was unmistakable.

"I chased after you, and fell down the same hole." There was anger in his voice as he replied. "Then there was this big ass explosion and I appear in the middle of a forest." I allowed myself to turn around, bringing down the dagger, making Richmond release the breath he had been holding.

"What are you doing, Tony?" I asked, my voice trembling slightly as all my senses focused solely on him.

"Helping out the guys who broke me out of a jail I was put in for no reason and getting revenge on you." He stated plainly as he held an unconscious Henrietta with his right arm. "So basically, I'm beating the living crap out of you, nothing much."

"Lord Richmond." The spy said hurriedly and they both escaped towards the door, unable to do anything about it, I let them go.

"I have to admit, you surely lucked out here." He looked all over Henrietta, licking his lips, before handing her to his brown haired companion. "Lock her up with the others, Lance. I may taste her on the way back, before the execution of course." Lance complied, but glared at him as he did.

"You're sick." I replied, trying to focus for a Gandálfr Burst, but such amount of concentration was eluding me. I looked around, noticing everyone else had been carried away by Tony's companions, leaving only him and me in here.

An explosion from below made me turn, noticing someone had attacked the performers at the stage, Scarron and Jessica were pretty hurt from what I could see. My head kept moving from the stage to Tony and then to the direction Henrietta had been carried. At that moment, I just didn't know what to do.

"It seems Luciano has gotten tired of not hurting people." Tony managed to get my attention again. "Oh well, it has nothing to do with us." He brought out something from the inside of his coat, something way too similar to a LostDriver. "You and I are going to have a good old fight, how about it?"

"I'll kill you…" I stated, anger flowing all over my body after the shock was gone. I put on my own Driver and brought out Eternal from my jacket. "For what you've done today… and for everything you ever did."

"I was just having some fun." He replied mockingly, bringing out the Violence Memory. "Shall we get violent?"

"So it was you." I said as it all became clear, how stupid had I been not realizing it. "All the more reason to do what I plan to."

**VIOLENCE!**

**ETERNAL!**

"Henshin!" I shouted out of reflex as we both inserted the Memory in the Driver and put the slot in its diagonal position.

**ETERNAL!**

**VIOLENCE!**

As my own transformation formed I paid close attention to his. Tony's Rider form was… dark pink. Kamen Rider Violence wore greyish white, bone-like armor over a dark pink bodysuit with a helmet of the same color. His gauntlets and boots had a rocky texture and his helmet's visor was a red V lined in gold.

"Look at you, you even think you're in one of those Power Rangers shows." He mocked as a mechanical looking mace appeared in his hands while I ditched the Eternal Cape. "And what's with the get up, you look like some sort of Batman copy. You're pathetic birdie."

"Have you looked at yourself?" I replied in anger, unsheathing Derf and inserting Metal into the Eternal Edge.

**METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"Not really, as long as I beat the crap out of you I don't care how I look." He stated as he held the mace with both hands. "Now then, let's get this party started."

Without another word, I charged at him. He met me head on, blocking most of my attacks with his weapon and countering with the heavy mace. Many of his counters came too close to hitting for comfort but I didn't care about it at the moment, I had to beat him. Fast.

"Is that all you got? Not going to do what you did back at the Academy and kick the crap out of me again?" Violence asked mockingly as I dodged a strike that would probably have separated my head from my body and slashed at him with a roar. "Close but no cigar." He laughed as he sent the blow away and made me jump back to avoid his counter.

"Partner, calm down. You're playing right into his hands!" Derflinger shouted, making Tony pause for a second looking at my weapon. It also helped me think straight again. "Snap out of it, do you think you can save anyone like this?"

"A talking sword…" Tony said incredulously as I thanked Derf. "I had heard rumors but I never thought it was true. As I said, you fucking lucked out, didn't you?"

"I suppose I did." I replied, taking a deep breath. He had angered me on purpose, two could play that game. "I imagine you didn't."

Tony's reply came in the form of an angry swing to the head, a more powerful one that I fortunately dodged, and I countered with a cross slash to his chest. The blades hit and drew sparks but upon further inspection I realized it hadn't had any effect.

"I'm slow but I'm sturdy as hell!" He shouted, punching me square in the face and sending me down towards the stage. "And I pack quite a punch, don't you think?"

"Dammit." I coughed, thinking of a strategy. "I can't believe this." I inserted Trigger in Derflinger, transforming him into his Gunblade form, and inserting Accel in my belt.

**TRIGGER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"Finally getting serious?" Tony asked as he landed, leaving a crater on the floor. "Show me what you've got then." He inserted the Memory in the slot his mace had as I hit the Maximum Slot on my Driver.

**ACCEL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

**VIOLENCE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

I rushed forward, leaving only the trail of my yellow visor behind and repeatedly slashing at my enemy, who seemed to take each blow with no difficulty or pain whatsoever as the mace kept gathering energy. When, unable to keep the Accel Maximum going, I slowed down, I was greeted by a mace strike to the chest that sent me crashing into the wall of the stage. The impact made me let go of the weapons, which fell on the floor with a clatter

"Hawk…" Jessica muttered weakly as she recovered consciousness and tried to stand. "What…?"

"You should have played dead." Tony stated as he walked forward towards me. "I don't want interruptions in this." He added before backhanding her and sending her into the front row seats as she cried in pain.

**ETERNAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"Tony!" I shouted, making him turn at me as I fell on him, Runes active and drop kick at the ready, covered in wild blue fire. Taking him by surprise, my attack sent him crashing down into the seats a good few meters ahead of Jessica and, hopefully, triple the pain.

I ran towards the unmoving girl, finding her alive and breathing, and moved her as far from the evil Rider as I could. Once I had left her there I looked back to where my enemy was standing once more, letting out growls of annoyance. There was little to no damage in his armor, just how thick was that thing anyway?!

"Partner, what we practiced today!" Derf shouted, making me dash for him as Tony ran towards me. I managed to get him in my hands soon enough to block Tony's strike and make my move. I slashed at Tony's torso, hitting Derf's Trigger the moment my attack impacted.

**TRIGGER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"That's not going to work!" He shouted, taking the strike full on the chest and swinging his mace at me, sending me back into the wall while part of his armor melted off. "Come on! Use that huge ass fireball you hit Wardes with! I'll show you how truly powerless you are, birdie. Like I always did until your parents died."

"Shut up!" I screamed, getting out of the wall and holding my head in pain. "Like hell I'll use that in the middle of a town."

"And again you act like a TV hero… Pathetic." He stated, walking slowly towards me. "Not that it matters, You can't defeat me and I'm not even going all out."

"What?" I asked, shocked. He had to be bluffing. He was my hardest enemy yet and he wasn't even making the effort? That couldn't be true.

"You've been thinking all over you're the best, huh? The most powerful, that you can do what you want?" He asked angrily as he brought out a silver Memory, Fang. "How stupid can you be?"

It was then that I noticed the second slot. Like me, he had one at the left side of the belt, but there was another on the right, white in contrast to the black one we both had. How had he gotten it? How had he had he even managed to get a Driver in the first place? The answer came as soon as I asked the question in my mind.

"That Narutaki gave us some pretty good gifts." Tony stated, as if reading my mind. "No need to explain anything else since… well, you won't be able to tell about it."

**FANG! FORM DRIVE!**

As the belt called out the different sentence and the Fang Memory sparked with lightning, Violence's armor mutated, developing a more feral look. The shoulder armor spiked up, the bodysuit changed to crimson red in color and spikes now adorned the mace. His gauntlets now looked like claws and several white blades adorned the forearms, his body had also become bulkier, as if he had too much power for his body to handle.

"Now then." Those two words frightened me to my very core. I was once again a child in front of the much stronger school bully, nothing seemed to have changed. "Round two, start!"

I barely had it in me to move, I was frozen in fear. I was beaten up like a rag doll, my armor cracked and helmet broken until the transformation dispelled itself due to the damage. I fell on my knees, hurting all over before the man that had always been the bane of my existence. No matter how I fought him, he always came back.

"That's much better." He said in glee as he grabbed my hair and pulled until we were face to helmet. "Yup, that's the look I like, keep it."

I don't know how, but it did manage to spit at him, a bloody red drop. It would seem I wasn't giving up yet. The thought gave me comfort but it was short lived. Tony threw me at the floor, not strong enough to kill me but enough to make it hurt like hell, it was a miracle I hadn't cracked any ribs already.

"You think you can still do something, huh?" He stated as he walked towards me. "Let's take that hope away, like this." He grabbed my belt and snapped it out of my waist only to let go as Eternal reacted, burning his hand in blue fire. The LostDriver fell on the floor, clattering as the Eternal Memory flew out of it and landed in front of my face. "Rebellious, eh?"

I tried to reach out, to move my hand and recover the Memory, but Tony beat me to it. He kicked my hand away before looking at the Eternal Memory as he dismissed his helmet, letting me see the mad grin in his face and the promise of further suffering in his eyes.

"I've just gotten the best idea. It's not like we'll be missing one too much." He said aloud as he inserted the Violence Memory in the Maximum Slot and hit both the slots at the same time. "And I want to see the look in your face when I'm done with this."

**VIOLENCE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

**FANG! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

As he rose his foot I saw the blades forming under it, glowing pink with the power of the Violence Memory and realized what he planned to do, but I was unable to stop it. In an instant, Tony brought down his foot and, after a bit of struggle, he crushed the Eternal Memory under it, making a small explosion. Bits and pieces of the white device flew out, some raining on me, before he lifted his foot, showing me what remained.

"It's over and you know what? I won't kill you." He pulled me up by the hair again and chuckled. "Go tell the pink guy that there's someone looking for a rematch, we'll be at Richmond's house and so will the Queen and the others, if you want them back… well, you know what to do." He then took my jacket from me before adding. "Also, this will be my prize. See you birdie, see you."

I could only stare at his retreating form as I tasted defeat in the form of my own tears. Not only that, I had failed… I hadn't been strong enough, not good enough… And now the woman I loved the most was in enemy hands along with half of the people I called friends. I felt my eyes closing as a giant of a man rose from beneath the rubble, dressed in a pink dress, and lifted me up… and that was the last thing I felt as I clutched the E of what had once been my Eternal Memory in my hand.

* * *

Alright, there we go and... well Hawk's down for the count and many people important to him are in enemy hands... Yay. :(

Expect depressive protagonist next chapter. Also, before any of you start screaming your heads off at Eternal being destroyed, don't fret, it's all within the plan and I know what I'm doing. Even if it will feel slightly cliché.

I don't have much to say about next chapter except that Decade and co. are going to give some payback, expect copious amounts of ass-kicking falling on Tony and his little gang in a week's time. Poor guys won't know what hit'em.

Now then, as I said, a week from now well get the second part of this little trilogy, if it can be called such. It will be S2 - Chapter 06: The Queen's Vacation/Resolve, which will deal with how Hawk gets back on his feet, hopefully, and the counterattack starts on the Knights of the Round, captained by our lovely passing through Kamen Rider. In fact, here's a little preview on that:

* * *

**_FINAL FORM RIDE: KU-KU-KUUGA!_**

_A second later, the door was blown away due to a gigantic, black and red metal scarab ramming its way through it. The scarab in question morphed into an armored warrior clad in red armor over a black bodysuit and a strange silver belt. His armor had golden decorations with runes inscribed and his helmet had an insectoid design adorned with golden beetle horns._

_"You… Who are you?" Richmond asked as he pissed himself in fear. By his side, the Albion spy had been knocked unconscious by a piece of the door that hit him on the head.  
_

_"Just a bunch of passing through Kamen Riders." A cocky voice stated from the door as a pink armored man entered followed by a woman in what looked like blue and silver vampiric armor. "You better remember that." He pointed menacingly at Richmond, who fainted on the spot._

* * *

Well then, I don't have much more to say. Please review and don't flame, even if Hawk can't use Eternal, the only flame users allowed are still the ones in the story. Until next time.


	21. S2 - Chapter 06: The Queen's Vacation-P2

Well then, I'm back. Sorry for the delay, but this week has been a killer, including yesterday, so I barely had time for anything. Like last chapter, there's a fair amount of swearing in this one, and a hint to torture. Nothing much but I thought it deserved its warning. Here's hoping you guys will like what I'm doing here.

Thanks to everyone that Read, Followed, Favorited and/or Reviewed.

To my reviewers:

**fuji92**: What can I say? Tony's quite the bastard. And this version you guys read was modified so Hawk at least did something to Tony and it was more or less balanced. The first time I wrote that fight, he wasn't even denting the guy. Your idea is in my plans, but giving the Ring of Andvari away would not be a good idea, what with the Water Spirit covering the world in water in revenge and all. But don't worry, Lelouch has already made plans to recruit the Treasure Sniper. About the forms Decade will use, the one you suggest would be funny, but it doesn't fill a chapter. Plus, I prefer to keep it for when the original user of that move makes his entrance ;)

**Kamen Rider Chrome**: Well, all you can do is find out, right? As you said, he has other Memories he could use to transform, but if Eternal couldn't help him win, what can Joker and Unicorn do when they're inferior in power? Hope you'll like this chapter.

**brave kid**: Keeping it up, here you go. Enjoy.

**necrofantasia**: I'm afraid you're wrong about that. In my opinion, even canon Lelouch, as much of a bastarrd as he can be at times, wouldn't discard him away. Let's remember that Lelouch is judging people in human standards, even if Hawk is not a Rider he is still quite superior to your average human with the Runes power. Here's hoping you'll like the chapter.

**moonlight crest 96**: Thanks, here comes the answer to your hopes, enjoy it.

**Ki Dalang Samezu**: Glad you liked it so much, enjoyed the Kougami part of the review. As for your question, that's happening soon, keep an eye out for it.

**Raximus**: Don't worry, I'm fully aware of Tsukasa's color, but the Rounds aren't, which is why I had them say pink all the time. Have fun with the chapter.

**Arc-Angel-Of-Fire**: Yeah, well. I didn't give them so many Drivers for that, they're going to be used sparingly for now. The Rider Army will happen, season finale as I've been saying over and over, and we're only halfway through, so it's still away. Cliche, as you said, but I plan to make it awesome, let's hope I can do that. Enjoy the chapter.

**Guest**: Thanks for the praise. I'm not answering the two first questions here, you've got a whole chapter for that. Your third question... think well now, if Decade could take on the Rider Army by himself, why would he need any more help than his fellow travelers to take down four Dopants and one Rider?

**BardOwl**: No, you didn't. That's not happening because, as I told Chrome, Joker and Unicorn are inferior in power to Eternal, it wouldn't make a difference. Tony'll get some through punishment alright, but you won't guess who has the dibs on that.

**Lucifer's Remnants**: Yup, Lamark's the third OC, and you spelled it right so no worries. Here's hoping you'll enjoy this.

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Familiar of Zero, nor do I own any series or characters of the Kamen Rider franchise or Code Geass. All I own (for now) are the original plotlines added to this story and the Characters Hawk Magnus and Tony Blessfield, along with the LostDriver MK II and the I-Driver. Geo Hikari, and his Rider Form, Kamen Rider Drive, belong to gh152 the Second.

* * *

Chapter 06: The Queen's Vacation/Resolve

_Henrietta woke up tied to a chair and being stared by a man in his late teens with dirty brown hair and eyes. He, like the rest of the people around her that were not bound, was dressed in the white uniform of the Knights of the Round, Albion's strongest force and renowned by their skills._

_"Look who's back with us." The boy in front of her said, alerting the others. "My name's Tony, these are the rest of the Knights of the Round, and before you start spouting nonsense about how the birdie is going to save you, that's not going to happen."_

_"What?" She asked before seeing Hawk's belt in the stranger's hands and... Was that blood on it? Her eyes widened in fear as her mind was bombarded with the worst case scenarios. "What did you do to him?" She asked, her tone both angry and afraid at the same time._

_"Beat the crap outta him, like the good old days." The knight replied with a crazed smile. "I've always enjoyed pounding him. Left him alive just to do it again someday, it never gets old." He seemed to be unaware of the glare one of his companions was sending his way._

_"So, you're like him. You come from the same world." Lelouch, having woken up a long time ago but playing dead, stated as he straightened as best he could._

_"He actually told you that?" Tony asked incredulously. "I was convinced he'd feed you some sort of lie and try to paint himself as a hero from a country far away or such bullshit."_

_"Unlike you, he's a pretty straightforward guy." Julio replied smiling, having done the same thing Lelouch did. "I just can't see him doing something like that."_

_"What, is this one awake too?" An orange haired knight said as he shook Kallen, only for the red haired woman to bite his arm in reply. "You bitch!" He shouted before backhanding her and making her fall on the floor._

_"You taste rotten." She smirked as a bit of blood trailed down her head but she ignored it._

_"Enough." A big, brown haired man that seemed to be in charge said as he stood to full height. "You will behave yourself, Luciano, or I will make you."_

_"Yes, Sir Waldstein." Luciano grumbled, glaring daggers at Kallen._

_"Listen well, my name is Bismarck Waldstein and you are all prisoners of the Knights of the Round. You will be taken away to Albion tomorrow, interrogated and then publically executed." He stated, looking at each prisoner in the eyes and taking in their reactions to the news. "Until then, enjoy what's left of your lives."_

_The rest of the Knights except Tony and the one that had glared at him left, probably to inform Richmond that they were awake. The man would surely come to gloat, all corrupted nobles seemed to develop that one trait._

_ "I hope Hawk is alright." Henrietta muttered to herself before she found herself being held by the neck by Tony._

_"Even if he is, he can't do shit." He stated, grinning as he slowly applied more pressure. "You know that Eternal Memory of his? It's gone, I crushed it. And his jacket and belt are both right there on the table."_

_The four prisoners looked at where Tony was pointing, finding both of the Familiar's characteristic items there. That meant Hawk was beaten up and powerless, their trump card crushed by an unforeseen factor. Lelouch mentally kicked himself, he should have been more careful, he should have been prepared. Why had he not received any reports about this new Memories the Rounds had and the Driver? What was Fouquet doing? Had she been discovered or simply not informed about it? And where had that new belt come from? Way too many questions without an answer. No wonder everything had failed, information was half the battle while the other half was the human factor, and he had been unaware of both when preparing the operation._

_"I can't believe I made such an amateurish mistake." He muttered as he looked at the floor. He then remembered the emergency weapon he always carried, could he reach it tied up as he was? He could only try._

_"So, you're all awake." Richmond entered the room smirking, followed by his contact from Albion carrying the crucified and flagellated figure of Agnes. "I was tiring of her screams, such monotony."_

_"You inhuman pig." Kallen snarled as she eyed her friend, rage was pouring out of her eyes._

_"Not much prisoners like you can say, you're lucky you are all so valuable or your fate would have been the same." He then glanced at Henrietta's frightened expression and walked towards her. "I could make an exception for you though."_

_"Stop, Lord Richmond!" The other knight in the room shouted, causing Tony to look at him in surprise. Lance never shouted unless in a fight or visibly angered. "They are our prisoners and we shall make the decisions. I was never told that the other prisoner was receiving this treatment?"_

_"Lance, I'm the one in charge, remember?" Tony stated, a bit taken aback, but he knew the other knight obeyed the chain of command over any other thing, most of the time. "And I allowed, Bismarck didn't object either."_

_"What?!" Lance glared at his superior officer, this was not what he had expected when he joined the Knights of the Round. He had wanted to fight honorably and protect his people, not sneak around and allow torture for the sake of torture. What had happened during the civil war had been a necessary evil, that much he knew and accepted, but this was so against his beliefs that he wanted to puke._

_"I am sorry Lord Richmond, but our superiors want the rest of them intact." Tony continued, noticing he had stepped on the landmine that was Lance's sense of honor and he'd better correct the mistake before it went too far. "Is that understood?"_

_"It's not like I truly meant to stand in the way of your operation." The old man replied with a nervous laugh and prepared to leave, he was quite eager to get away from that Lance man, the young knight looked ready to gut him like a fish if he so much as blinked the wrong way. "You keep guard here and make sure they don't escape." He ordered before he left, trying to save face._

_"So…" Tony looked around at the glares he was receiving from all the prisoners and Lance. Even Henrietta had gathered the courage to send him a look that, had it been a laser beam, he'd been already vaporized. "Ah, fuck this. I'll go through the Memories. After all, they are mine now."_

_The prisoners' glares intensified as he put on their friend's jacket like he was its new owner and started bringing out Memories until one in particular, the Accel Memory, erupted in fire in his hands, making Tony let go of it and causing it to fall on the table. The same thing happened with Queen, Unicorn, Skull, Trigger and Joker, each making the bully shout in pain while Lance simply sighed at the display. And while the rest of the Memories did not react negatively, Tony could faintly feel there was something there that didn't really like him when he touched them._

_"It would seem you aren't as popular with them as Hawk." Kallen laughed at the bully's astonished face when the seventh Memory hurt him. "Should have known you wouldn't be as good as he is."_

_"What did you say?!" Tony shouted in anger, standing abruptly. "I'm not inferior to that weakling!"_

_"Then why can't you hold those Memories?" Julio smirked, they might be prisoners but Richmond had said it, they were valuable, something they could use to their advantage to a degree. "Oh, don't tell me the reason you destroyed Eternal was because you just couldn't hold that one either." Tony flinched at the comment, causing Julio to grin._

_"That sounds about right." Agnes coughed from the floor with a wild smile. "I may not like that he just obtained power the way he did, but even I admit there's no one worthier of it than him. You're nothing but a fool who can't accept his own weaknesses and has to take from others to feel fulfilled." She coughed again when Tony kicked her. "Like a leech, a disgusting one at that."_

_"I trust him." Lelouch stated calmly, hiding his attempts to reach his ace in the hole as Tony's face turned red with anger. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I do trust that man. And I know he won't let us down, not now and not any other day."_

_"He'll come for us." Henrietta whispered, her voice filled with determination and her eyes set on her love's Driver. "He'll help us. Memory or not, Rider or not, I know he won't give up just like that."_

_"Is that so?" Tony walked towards her, cupping the captured Queen's face as his voice took on a crazier tone. "I can't believe he of all people ended up sleeping with Royalty. Or are you just using him to forget that Wales guy?"_

_"How dare you?" Henrietta snarled, angry that her feelings were being put into doubt like that, making the rest of them look in amazement as the usually friendly Queen looked ready to rip Tony apart. "You know nothing about us, do not judge our feelings based on your stupid notions."_

_"Did I hit a nerve there?" Tony smirked but it soon changed to a look of pain as Henrietta jumped, moving one of the chair's legs on top of Tony's foot and applying as much weight as she could muster. The evil Rider shouted in pain as he jumped back, clutching his foot and jumping around like a child. But as soon as it stopped hurting he backhanded the Queen and sent her crashing on the floor. "I'll get you for this, once we reach Albion you won't be smirking like that you bird whore."_

_Henrietta's smirk didn't leave her face as Tony left the room stomping in anger, throwing Hawk's jacket on the table and leaving only Lance with them. The young knight spared a look at the Queen and realized that, were she the ruler of his country, he would have no problem serving under a woman capable of what she just did. He pulled her chair up to a standing position and gave her a small bow of respect, surprising them all._

_"It would seem at least one of you is civil." Lelouch complimented with a smile as an idea popped in his head when he realized what was so familiar about the man. "Tell me one thing, Sir Lance Phoenix. What do you know of D'Anglaterre?"_

_"That both I and my wife lost everything the day it burned." He replied, making Lelouch chuckle. "What's so funny?"_

_"Do you have any idea who you are working for now? Who Richmond truly is?" Kallen asked from the floor as the rest of them caught on what they were doing. _

_"What do you know that I don't?" Lance asked, getting angrier by the second. "Answer me!"_

_"Lord Richmond, Chair President of the Office of Legal Affairs is the man that ordered the purge of D'Anglaterre, among other things." Henrietta replied, her face serious and her eyes locked on the Knight of the Round. _

_"You're working for the man who caused you your greatest misery." Agnes concluded._

_"In short, you messed up, badly at that." Julio added with a smile._

_"No… That can't be." Lance shook his head, visibly distressed. He was working for someone like that? Did his companions know? Had any of them been involved in it?_

_"Snap out of it, Lance!" Lelouch shouted, surprising everyone but what truly left them gaping was the following sentence. "Honestly, you are as much of an idiot as when we were kids, making such a big deal out of everything."_

_"What?" The confused knight narrowed his eyes at the earl as his mind played the memory of two kids, one with black hair and purple eyes, the other brown haired and green eyed, none older than six years old, playing around the garden of a mansion as a boy and a girl looked on, smiling. "No… you are… LELOUCH!"_

_Before any of them could react the knight was standing in front of the Earl, who had received the most painful punch of his life and had fallen on the floor with a red mark on his cheek._

_"Hurts as much as it did back then." Lelouch noted offhandedly, licking the wound as best he could while making a sign with his visible hand that Lance recognized, causing his eyes to widen. "Do you believe me now?"_

_"Tell me everything." Lance commanded, glaring down at his friend after so long. "I need to know what happened, how you survived and who else did."_

_"It's a long story." Lelouch replied as Lance propped him up, chair included. "But we have the time."_

* * *

"Is this farewell or is it not?" The voice echoed in my head as I tried to reach forward to take something that was right in front of me. "Only you have the answer to that, now show me." An explosion blocked my vision and then all went black before becoming increasingly white. "Show me your resolve."

"Who?" I asked numbly as I woke up, feeling my whole body hurting as if I had just been used as Louise's target for an Explosion spell.

"Thank goodness you are awake." The pinkette in question said as she sat by me. "You almost died, you know?"

"I did?" As I asked the question it all came back to me. The ambush failed, Tony was there, Anri and the others were captured and then Tony beat the crap out of me with that weird LostDriver Narutaki had given him. Once he was finished, he had crushed Eternal in front of my very eyes and taken both my Driver and Memory storage jacket. "I failed."

"You did." Rolo stated bluntly, he was standing by the door, glaring at me. "Her Majesty, Brother, Agnes, Kallen and Julio were nowhere to be found, they're probably prisoners or hostages. Or even dead meat."

"Rolo!" Louise shouted, making the boy wince a bit at the volume. I was already used to it. "Didn't you see how badly beaten up Hawk was? Have a bit of consideration."

"It's not like you understand. My only Family is now in our enemy's hands." Rolo looked on the verge of crying. "Nunnally is safe for now, at home with Jeremiah, but once the news get out it's only a matter of time before the Lamperouge house collapses on itself. We'll lose everything again."

"Rolo…" I managed to get out with a cracked voice. "I'm sorry. I should have been better, I should have done something…"

"Hawk, don't do this. Don't blame yourself for everything." Louise started but was interrupted when the door opened and Tsukasa entered the room.

"So, you're awake." The passing through Kamen Rider sat down by the bed. "You're lucky that Scarron guy is strong as a horse… scratch that, it doesn't come even close. That guy brought you, his daughter and all the other girls back here even though he was covered in wounds, some even worse than your own."

"That's Scarron for you, alright. Full of surprises." I chuckled dryly, trying to forget the pain my body was in.

"So, what will you do?" Tsukasa asked bluntly. "Are you running or are you fighting?"

I didn't reply. I wanted to fight, I wanted to free them, I wanted to get her back… but I didn't have the power to do so, not anymore. So where did that leave me? I did have my power as Gandálfr. Would it activate on its own now that Eternal was gone? I then realized I had been clutching something in my hand. I opened it, revealing the E of what had once been the Eternal Memory.

Any further introspection was interrupted by Tsukasa, falling on the floor while cackling. Standing and with her thumb out was Natsumi who had probably used her famed technique on the Rider for some reason.

"You can be so insensitive sometimes." The Japanese girl huffed. "Let the poor guy sleep, he was beaten within an inch of his life less than an hour ago. It's a miracle he's even awake already."

"Tsukasa." I started, gathering their attention. "Whoever you fought at the Academy wants a rematch, they're waiting at Richmond's house. Henrietta and the others are also there."

"I see." The passing through Rider replied before smirking. "I could waltz in there and take care of everything, what will you do?"

"As soon as I am back on my feet I'll follow you." I replied, bluffing like a fool as my mind kept throwing questions around. What would I do even if I went there? Had I lost everything again?

"Get some time to think." Tsukasa smiled before knocking me out with a sharp blow to the neck.

* * *

_"Why did you do that?!" Louise shouted at the Rider who now had an unreadable expression on his face._

_"I've seen it before." He said sadly, almost lost in thought. "His face, the face of someone who's lost something they valued greatly. I had that same face back when Dai-Shocker and my sister betrayed me."_

_"Tsukasa-kun…" Natsumi hugged the Rider from behind, trying to comfort him. "I never apologized… for not opening the door for you that day."_

_No one said anything, it seemed best to just stay quiet. If they wanted to share the story they would, no one would make them. It was only for a faint moment but the people present in the room could see a genuine smile on Kadoya Tsukasa's face, and it was something that did not happen often._

_"I had to stop him before he ended up going suicidal." Tsukasa explained, continuing from where he left off before his features hardened. "Now then, can anyone tell me where this Richmond guy lives?"_

_"We'll pay them a little visit won't we?" Yuusuke said from the door frame. The usually cheery Japanese man was dead serious and had nothing short of murder in his eyes. "I'll make them pay for taking away his smile."_

_"Yuusuke." Tsukasa approached his companion as his features became the most serious anyone present had ever seen, not counting his fellow travelers. "I'm counting on you."_

_"We'll show them." Natsumi looked around to find Kivala flying around her. "I came to tell you that Geo had woken up, but you need me for this so I'll be coming along. Ei-chan and Louise's sisters will take care of him for now."_

_"Glad to know he's fine." Louise muttered before stopping for a moment. "Wait… my sisters?"_

_"Yeah. Ei-chan invited them inside when they said who they were, he and Cattleya made very quick friends." Kivala explained mirthfully. "I just annoyed Eleanor until she chased me around the house with a whip in hand." Even the unconscious Hawk sweat dropped at the last part._

_"Then we three will be take care of this." Tsukasa stated, looking around the room. "Anyone willing to show us the way?"_

_Rolo immediately stepped forward, he knew where every single noble lived since it was his job to act as a messenger for Henrietta from time to time. The three world travelers nodded and followed the brown haired boy out of the room, ready to pay back a rather large debt._

_An hour later, Richmond and the Albion spy were having a warm farewell session. It had been a tiring day but a rewarding one as well. And to punish the Captain of the Musketeer Force had been the best part as of yet. Although they had avoided a certain type of punishment for the moment, that one would come later on. Lady Agnes wasn't going anywhere. Just as they approached the door they heard a voice calling something out._

**_FINAL FORM RIDE: KU-KU-KUUGA!_**

_A second later, the door was blown away due to a gigantic, black and red metal scarab ramming its way through it. The scarab in question morphed into an armored warrior clad in red armor over a black bodysuit and a strange silver belt. His armor had golden decorations with runes inscribed and his helmet had an insectoid design adorned with golden beetle horns._

_"You… Who are you?" Richmond asked as he pissed himself in fear. By his side, the spy had fainted from shock._

_"Just a bunch of passing through Kamen Riders." A cocky voice stated from the door as a pink armored man entered followed by a woman in what looked like blue and silver vampiric armor. "You better remember that." He pointed menacingly at Richmond, who fainted on the spot._

_Meanwhile, Lelouch had concluded his story about what had happened to his family in D'Anglaterre, and everyone but Kallen was looking at the Earl in shock, none of them had ever expected his past to be so crude, and even Agnes, who had a faint idea of what had happened, found herself gaping as her admiration for the Lamperouge head increased. Henrietta could only thank the Founder for the fact that Lelouch bore no grudge towards the Royal Family or Tristain after what had happened and understood Lelouch's desire to eradicate corruption in her country all the more now._

_"I see, so that's what happened." Lance sighed smiling, he had thought everything had been lost back then and killed most of his feelings at the time. Now that he knew the truth some of them were starting to resurface. "Euphy will be so happy when I tell her." HE added, looking at a silver ring in his hand._

_"So that's who your wife is, huh?" Lelouch smiled mockingly, causing the others to look at him while Kallen had a similar smile on her face, knowing what this was all about. "Should I say congratulations or berate you for marrying my sister without my permission?" Lance blushed a bit but did not answer as they all heard hurried steps boom through the corridor._

_"Lance! We're under attack!" Tony shouted as he opened the door, finding his companion brooding in the same spot he had left him. "Move your ass, we need you there as well."_

_"Who is it?" Lance asked as he ran out of the room, his behavior not revealing what he now knew._

_"Looks like the birdie made it and told the pink guy that beat Waldstein." Tony replied as they both raced down the corridors, being joined by Luciano on the way._

_"So, how did he know where to find us?" The orange haired knight asked urgently._

_"Bismarck wanted to fight the guy again so I told the birdie where to find us so he'd have his rematch." Tony shrugged, as if it was not his problem._

_"You jeopardized our mission for my honor." Bismarck's calm voice stated slowly as he stood in front of them. "In any other situation I'd thank you, but you have put us between a rock and a hard place. I'm taking command from now on."_

_"Yes sir." Tony replied, not wanting to go against the man. "What do we do?"_

_"Oh, I don't know." A cocky voice came from the other side of the door. "You could come out here and get the living crap beaten out of you, like you did with our friend. Or you can run and hide like the dogs you are."_

_"It's you, Decade." Waldstein brought out his Memory and pressed the button, the rest of the Knights did the same thing while Tony put on his Driver. "Finally, time to settle the score."_

**_VIOLENCE!_**

**_ARMS!_**

**_LIAR!_**

**_BEAST!_**

**_NAZCA!_**

**_VIOLENCE!_**

_"Indeed." Decade nodded, narrowing his eyes under the helmet as they all came into the main hallway, transformed. "But, unlike what you seem think, it's us who have a score to settle with you."_

_"More specifically, the Rider among you has a lot to pay for." Kuuga said, walking forward menacingly as his armor erupted in black flames, changing into a bulky black and gold version that seemed to exude power, the red insectoid eyes in the helmet almost burning as he glared at Violence._

_"We'll show you what happens when you hurt our friends." Kivara stated fiercely as she gripped her sword in a stance. Not even a second had passed that the two groups charged forward, meeting in a ferocious battle._

* * *

I woke up with a monster headache, but my body wasn't hurting anymore. Chuckling at the fact I noticed the two sleeping figures by the bed. Both Rolo and Louise were there, the pinkette was resting her head on the boy's shoulder and looking quite peaceful while Rolo looked rather relaxed considering how he was feeling when I woke up earlier.

"Are you back with us, Partner?" Derflinger's voice startled me as I looked at the wall. I nodded and he continued. "Well then, I think it's time to think about what you'll be doing from now on."

"What I'll be doing?" I repeated absently, remembering Tsukasa's words before he knocked me out.

"As the pink guy said, will you fight or will you run?" Derf asked, his tone so serious I barely recognized it. "What will it be?"

"Even if I fight, what can I do?" I replied sadly, looking at my hands. "Tsukasa and the others went to save them, didn't they? There's no need for me to go, I'd only be a nuisance."

"Is that what you truly think?" For a moment there I felt anger and disappointment in Derf's voice. "Tell me, Partner, even if you won't be able to help too much, would you go or not?"

"I'm scared, Derf." I admitted, my voice breaking as I did. "I thought it was over, I thought he wouldn't reach me again. Not only that, he gained the same power I did and he was, again, stronger than I was. I can't beat him this time. I don't even know how I managed to do it for a month back in my world."

"Snap out of it Hawk!" Derf shouted, stopping me from going down the spiral at the mention of my name. "Even if that's true are you just going to give up? Are you leaving the girl you love there in that guy's hands?" That part made my eyes widen. "You saw how he looked at her, who knows what he might have already done."

"You're right." I replied, getting out of the bed. "I'm still scared to death, but there's no way in hell I'm letting that happen." I had taken a decision and had made an oath. Rider powers or not, I would keep it as best I could. "Thanks Derf."

"Anytime, Partner." He replied as I strapped him to my back and walked towards out of the room, walking down the stairs and going for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Scarron asked as I was about to exit the Inn. "You're in no condition to go and fight."

"Neither are you in a condition to be standing." I replied, looking at the innkeeper who was covered in bandages. He wasn't wearing lipstick or any effeminate clothes, making him look quite fearsome and not in the same way as before. "I have to do this."

"That's the spirit." He nodded with approval in his voice. "Don't lose that, neither in fear or doubt. Make a choice and follow it the best way you can. It's what we men do."

"I'm not used to seeing you act like this." I replied, surprised at how he was behaving and talking.

"My daughter and dear fairies got hurt in that attack. Until they are safe I'll be the one to protect them." He stated, flexing his muscles. "Are you going to get our Queen back?"

"Yes." I said with a conviction I didn't know I had at the time. "I'll come back with her and the rest or I'm not coming back at all." Scarron smiled.

"Very well then, let me tell you where you need to go."

"And you're not going anywhere without us." Louise shouted from upstairs, interrupting him before he started, standing by her side was Rolo. "We have scores to settle with those guys as well."

"Even if you say no, I know where to go." Rolo stated with a firm voice. "They sent me back to take you there when you woke up if you made this decision, but this time I'm not retreating. Tonight, I'll be the one to protect Brother."

"Alright then." I sighed, there was no way to talk them out of it. "Let's go." I turned back to the innkeeper. "Take care of Jessica and the girls, Scarron. We'll come back after delivering their part of the beating."

"I'm counting on you guys." He replied as he took a bowl of water and walked to Jessica's room. "You better come back alive."

"We will." I realized I had said without doubting, something was propping me up from within. What it was I did not know but it was a good feeling. "I promise."

The three of us got out of the Inn and let Rolo lead us to our destination. We could only hope we'd be of use in this fight. No… we would be of use, there was no way around it. We had to be.

* * *

_The fight wasn't going well… for the Knights of the Round that is. Lance, in his Blue Nazca Dopant form, was locked in a sword fight with Kivara, with neither of them gaining an advantage. And it wasn't because the knight was holding back due to what he knew, in fact, he was having serious difficulties keeping up with the female Rider who also had a super speed ability. Their fight was constantly changing spots, one moment they stood on top of the railing of the stairs and the next one they were fighting on top of the chandelier or viciously clashing midair in a swift and deadly dance that did not seem to have an end in sight._

_"I never took pleasure in fighting women." Lance stated as he parried and flashed back. "But you might be one of the exceptions, you're impressive... even if a little amateurish."_

_"Thank you, I guess." Kivara replied, not sure how to take the comment as she flashed after him and struck downwards. "I have to say you're pretty good yourself."_

_Lance blocked and jumped back, nodding at her comment, before his Dopant body suddenly changed from blue to orange red. It would seem Nazca approved of him more than before, was it because he was starting to feel again? He'd think about it later. He charged forward, meeting the woman in a frontal clash and locking swords with her._

_"I am Lance Phoenix, Knight of Seven and holder of the Nazca Memory." He said as they both tried to best the other. "May I ask your name?"_

_"Hikari Natsumi, also known as Kamen Rider Kivara." Natsumi replied as she applied more strength._

_"Let's have an honorable fight, Lady Kivara." Lance jumped back and saluted with his sword._

_Natsumi was surprised for a moment but decided to return the salute. Once they both had done that, they flashed at top speed, becoming blurs in movement as they clashed all over the place, leaving sparks and slashes in their wake._

_On another side of the hall, Tony flew through the air having been sent flying into a wall by Rising Ultimate Kuuga's dark flaming fist. The evil Rider was shaking in his boots at the power displayed by the black and gold Rider. How could he have so much? Not only that, but it seemed like there was this hatred around his opponent, all of it directed at him._

_"Is that all you've got, Tony-san?" Yuusuke asked as he slowly made his way towards the teenager. "I can't believe you managed to beat Hawk-san with such poor skill, he must have been in a very distressed state for that to happen."_

_"You mean I didn't beat him at full strength? So what?" Tony replied as he stood and brought out the Fang Memory. "It's not like that matters, I'll always be over him, end of story."_

_"What did he do to make you hate him so much?" Kuuga asked, his voice shaking Tony to the core. He would not take silence for an answer._

**_FANG! FORM DRIVE!_**

_"He couldn't be allowed to be so good." Tony's voice boomed with energy as he took the Violence Fang form. "Look at him, smart and athletic. I couldn't take it, so I decided to bring him down."_

_"You envied him, that's all?" Yuusuke was shocked but soon became angrier. "Of all the stupid reasons you could have given me, you claim envy was the cause of everything you put him through?"_

_"Oh~." Tony chuckled, he knew he was invincible in this form. "What, did he break in tears and tell you everything, like he did with Jess?"_

_"Who's Jess?" Yuusuke asked, afraid of the answer._

_"An old girlfriend of mine." He replied cockily as he got ready to charge. "We played a little joke on the birdie. You see, he liked her, so we used it to our advantage and lured him into a place with a few friends of mine waiting there. It was so much fun to see his reaction. Of course, insulting and beating him up were as well."_

_Before Tony could react, Kuuga was enveloped in an aura of black flames, as if the black and gold Rider had just come out of a Dragon Ball episode. The fires were relaying pure and utter hatred, so much, in fact, that Tony gulped despite how strong he knew he was._

_"So you destroyed his smile, not once or twice but over a thousand times over." Kuuga seethed. "It's a miracle he is as cheerful as he is."_

_"That's what I hate the most about him, he always came back. When I thought I had finally broken him, he always stood back up and managed to smile again in a matter of days." Tony remembered the times that had happened angrily._

_"Enough!" Yuusuke shouted as he charged, golden fists enveloped in black hellfire and crackling with lightning. "I'm taking you down, here and now."_

**_FANG! MAXIMUM DRIVE!_**

_"Just try it!" Tony countered as his fists became covered in sharp blades and he charged forward as well, ready to meet this Rider and pay back the humiliation he had just received._

_"Yuusuke is pissed off today." Decade commented mockingly as he glanced at the clash of bulky Riders while dodging Arms' giant sword, sidestepping Beast's charge in the process and avoiding Liar's needles. "Time to step things up a little, or it'll look as if I'm not making the effort." He added cockily as he brought out a card and threw it into the DecaDriver._

_(Insert Song – Ride the Wind by Masahiro Inoue)_

**_ATTACK RIDE: ILLUSION!_**

_Decade split into three versions of himself, each stepping in front of an opponent and taking out a different Kamen Ride card each._

_"I have the perfect opponents for you guys." The three Decades said at the same time with a light chuckle that had a hint of evil in it. "I'll show you why I'm known as the strongest Rider. Even if Tendou is tied with me there."_

**_KAMEN RIDE: KABUTO!_**

**_KAMEN RIDE: AGITO!_**

**_KAMEN RIDE: BLADE!_**

_The three Decades changed armor before their opponents. The one before the Liar Dopant was surrounded by crystal hexagons as his armor changed, revealing a red and silver armor over a black bodysuit, the red helmet had a large beetle horn and giant blue eyes._

_The one before the Beast Dopant shone brightly as he donned black and gold armor, reminiscent of the one the man fighting Tony wore but not as bulky and more defined. His helmet had red eyes and gold beetle pincers on top of it._

_Finally, the one in front of the Arms Dopant stepped through a blue energy card, causing his armor to warp into a silver one over a blue bodysuit, the helmet was blue with a face plate that reminded one of a rhinoceros with red eyes over it. It was the same form he had fought Waldstein and Nonnette with back at the Academy._

_"Time for your lesson." Tsukasa's voice incurred fear in the three Dopants as, unlike the last few sentences, this one had been dead serious. "Just pray you'll stay conscious until it's over."_

_D-Blade brought up the BlayRouzer replica, ready to clash with Waldstein. Tsukasa had experienced first-hand the man's skill with the blade back in that fight so the best he could do was humiliate him, again, in his own terms._

_The Dopant attacked first and the blue Rider blocked it easily, letting the attack slide down his sword before countering with a swipe to the chest, hitting his opponent square in the torso and drawing a shower of sparks._

_"Magnificent!" The Dopant shouted in admiration as his form morphed into a more streamlined one. The Arms Dopant was promptly gone and in its place stood the Commander Dopant. "You are the opponent I've been looking for! The one that can make me actually put some effort in a fight!"_

_"I didn't know you could do that." Tsukasa stated, mildly surprised. _

_"It was a side project of Lord Narutaki." Waldstein replied as he held his new blade with both hands. "I am quite pleased with the results."_

_"I see." D-Blade stood at the ready, prepared to clash again. "Tell me one thing, has he been shouting 'Damn you, Decade.' over and over?"_

_"At times, in his sleep." Bismarck replied, causing Tsukasa to chuckle. "He bears a deep hatred towards you, and I understand him now that I have crossed blades with you."_

_"Is that so?" Tsukasa asked amused as he blocked the sword attack and repeated the maneuver he had used earlier, only for it not to work as the Commander Dopant's armor was sturdier. "Care to share your reasoning." The Rider asked as he threw a card into the DecaDriver._

**_FORM RIDE: FUSION JACK!_**

_"Your attitude and your lack of honor." Bismarck replied as the armor changed, having a picture of an eagle emblazoned in the spade symbol on the chest. The BlayRouzer lengthened and D-Blade donned a red and silver cape that resembled some sort of wings._

_"Says the guy that engaged me three on one." Tsukasa countered in a mocking tone, causing Waldstein to grunt. "Let's get this show back on track, shall we?"_

_"Of course." The Dopant agreed. "I Bismarck Waldstein, Knight of One and Commander of the Knights of the Round will show you the true meaning of power."_

_"And I, Kadoya Tsukasa, will make you eat your words and grovel on the ground." The Rider replied, pointing the blade at his opponent in a mocking gesture. "How did that sound?"_

_The Dopant didn't reply with words, he roared and charged at the Rider instead. Both warriors clashed, putting on a show of swordsmanship many people in the house would admire if they were not busy fighting for their lives or in chains and locked in the basement._

_Not far from there, the Beast Dopant flew through the air due to D-Agito's Rider Kick. Luciano grunted as he landed, why was he always flying through the air due to enemy attacks? Ever since this damn mission started every single opponent seemed to outclass him with incredible ease._

_"You son of a bitch!" He roared as he stood, sharpening his claws and ready to continue._

_"Language, man." D-Agito cockily chastised as he easily avoided the strikes and countered. "Let me tell you, fighting you is boring."_

_"I'll kill you!" Luciano shouted as he sped the attacks._

_"That's some wild imagination you've got there." Tsukasa mocked as he jumped back. "By the way, do you know how to say anything that are not insults or death threats?"_

_"Don't mock me!"_

_"Well, at least that's a new one." He chuckled, punching his opponent square in the face and through a wall._

_"I'll show you." The Beast Dopant stood as he unleashed his hidden power, developing a long, red mane and roaring. Four blue lion like creatures appeared around him, unleashing a threatening roar in accordance to the Dopant's own. "Do you know what people value most? The answer is their own lives."_

_"You're getting philosophical now?" Tsukasa asked as he defeated the four lions with ease, making them vanish in a puff of smoke due to the strength of the attacks. "And these kitties will help you do what exactly?"_

_"You think four is all I got?" Luciano laughed as an army of the blue beasts appeared behind him. "I'm the king of beasts."_

_"Poor things must be bored out of their minds if they are ruled by you." Tsukasa replied as he threw a card into the DecaDriver. "Guess I'll put them out of their misery."_

**_FORM RIDE: TRINITY!_**

_The armor in D-Agito's left arm took on a blue color, substituting the black, while the one in his right arm changed to red. A moment later, the Storm Halberd and Flame Saber appeared in his hands and he stood firmly, ready to stop the army in front of him._

_The Liar Dopant screeched in rage as all her needles kept missing the target, and the ones that didn't were swiftly blocked by the red and gold dagger he carried. Even with the upgrades Narutaki had made to the Memories they used, granting her more places to fire needles from, she didn't seem to be able to get a clear shot on the red Rider. Not only that, but the lies were not having any effect on his opponent even when impacting on the weapon._

_"Why isn't it working?!" She seethed in rage before unleashing another volley of Liar Needles that would make the Rider believe she wasn't there._

_"It's a talent of mine." Tsukasa replied, pointing at the sky with one finger as he effortlessly sidestepped the attack. "Besides, your lies are way too easy to see through."_

_"What?!" She shouted as D-Kabuto dashed forward, delivering a powerful combination of slashes and kicks at a speed she just could not follow. She fell to the ground like a broken doll, unable to move or even talk as the Rider threw a card into his Driver._

**_FINAL ATTACK RIDE: KA-KA-KABUTO!_**

_Blue lightning flowed through the Rider's armor until it concentrated in his foot, Tsukasa took aim like a soccer player would and punted the Liar Dopant towards the increasing army of beasts assaulting his other clone. The Dopant went up in an explosion, taking many of the creatures with her and momentarily distracting the Beast Dopant long enough for D-Agito to throw a card into his Driver._

**_FINAL ATTACK RIDE: A-A-AGITO!_**

_D-Agito's sword was covered in fierce flames just as the halberd was surrounded by a strong gale. Tsukasa swung both weapons at the same time, unleashing the power of the elements and creating a storm of fire the burned through all of the beasts before he unleashed a combination of stabs and slices on the Beast Dopant that ended with it going up in an explosion. Neither Nonnette nor Luciano looked healthy at all._

_"It can't be." Luciano coughed blood. Narutaki had warned them the drawing on this power would make it so they could be killed during Memory Break but he had never thought he'd lose. "My life, taken away by a worthless commoner."_

_Nonnette said nothing, she just exhaled her last breath as her Memory crumbled. Luciano followed soon, causing the Beast Memory to break as well. Once they had both stopped breathing, both clones disappeared, no longer needed in the fight._

_Tsukasa smirked under the Blade helmet, at this rate Hawk would have nothing to do if, or rather when, he came. There was no doubt in Tsukasa's mind that the boy had it in him to stand up and fight normally again, even if it was not as a Rider. The sword would take care of pumping him up and both kids were there to help out, all Hawk needed to do was to realize the same thing Tsukasa had after the Dai-Shocker betrayal. The only way to atone for your actions is to fight to correct them. If what you did was lose then you fight until you win. Life is a struggle, but one in which you never stand alone._

_The clash with Waldstein, and Tsukasa's train of thought, was interrupted when Tony flew in between them, having received a ferocious Rising Ultimate kick to the chest that had made a hole through the armor, showing his burnt skin._

_"Tony, go to the prisoners and get out of here, I don't care how!" Bismarck ordered as he changed shape again, unleashing the full power of his Memory. Narutaki had incorporated the Commander Dopant's evolved form into the design of Waldstein's personal Memory. The form had to be used sparingly since it had a time limit due to lacking the Gaia Memory Enhancing Adapter to power it, it also fed off the Knight of One's stamina and life force. "Lance and I will stop them."_

_The Nazca Dopant landed by Bismarck's side, standing ready. He would follow Lelouch's plan for now so he would remain as a Knight of the Round and get in contact with this Fouquet woman he was told about once they were back in Albion. If worst came to worst and they were defeated here, Lelouch would pull a few strings and send them back in a show of good faith or such, along with a truce treaty that would probably fall on deaf ears. _

_Waldstein pushed a button in his arm, summoning his army of Masked Soldiers to his aid. The group assaulted Kuuga, who jumped back to give more room to his friends to fight and started taking out the mechanical soldiers one by one, but they're numbers were astounding._

_"So much for your honor, right Bismarck-chan?" Tsukasa mocked, his armor returning to normal as he brought out the K-Touch only for a powerful fire spell to hit him in the back, causing him to drop it on the floor as he fell on his knees._

_(End Insert Song)_

_"What matters is the completion of our duty." The Commander Dopant stated as he kicked the device away, nodding at Richmond whose scepter was smoking, while Lance and Natsumi resumed their deadly dance, although the female Rider was worried about Tsukasa, causing her focus to waver. "The way it's executed is irrelevant."_

_"I couldn't agree more." Decade replied as Waldstein lifted him by the neck, his mouth turning up in a smile under the helmet as he saw something from the corner of his eye. "To defeat evil, I'll drag my face through mud if needed. That's how a true hero does it, and some help does come in handy from time to time."_

_Bismarck would have blinked if he could, but all train of thought was stopped by a flying sword embedding in his side while shouting something about dumb partners as Richmond was promptly knocked unconscious by a brown haired boy. The spy had recovered but he was being held at wand point by Louise de La Vallière and Rolo Lamperouge._

* * *

"Sorry for being late." I told Tsukasa as I threw him the K-Touch, ignoring Derflinger displeased words about being thrown like a spear. He caught it before taking Derflinger out of the Commander Dopant's body and sending him my way.

"You were just in time. No complaints here." Kuuga stated as he broke the last of the Masked Soldiers in half in a way that would make Bane admire him. "Tony went down that hallway, the Queen and the others are that way as well."

"Got it." I replied, catching Derf by the handle and noticing the runes activating instantly. "Louise, Rolo, stay here and keep these guys in check." They both nodded, even though Louise looked incredibly worried.

"You better come back, got it?" The pinkette said and I saw tears forming in her eyes. "Rider or not, you're my Familiar and you cannot abandon your Master."

"As you command." I replied. That was right, I couldn't allow myself to lose, not again. "I'll be right back with everyone. What will you do, Yuusuke?"

"I used too much power there." He sounded very tired and he had turned back into his Mighty form. "I'll stay and help hold these two. Natsumi-chan and Tsukasa can take care of the rest but I'll support them if things get ugly."

I nodded and dashed forward at full speed, passing by the fighters. The Nazca Dopant did not react but the Commander Dopant tried to stop me only to have his hand kicked away from me by Decade, who was now going through the K-Touch at full speed.

**KUUGA! AGITO! RYUKI! FAIZ! BLADE! HIBIKI! KABUTO! DEN-O! KIVA!**

**FINAL KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

"Bad boy, Bismarck-chan." Tsukasa mocked as he morphed into Complete Form. "You can't look away from the fight of your life."

"Curse you, Decade!" The Dopant shouted, and that was the last thing I heard from them as I sped through the corridor, not wanting to waste an instant.

I kept running, not bothering to open the doors in my way but cutting through them until I reached the end of the corridor, finding a staircase leading down that reminded me of the one in Mott's Mansion. I jumped down, my enhancement due to the Runes allowing me to land safely, and ran forward just as I heard Tony's voice.

"For fuck's sake, I never thought we'd be in this pinch." He said as I slowed down, approaching the room he was in carefully. "I should have kept my mouth shut."

"Good lesson, we're so glad you learned it." Julio's voice replied, making me smile before hearing how he was hit and fell on the floor.

"Shut the fuck up!" Tony cried out in a crazed tone. "Or I'll kill you all!"

"Is that so?" Henrietta's voice sounded calm despite the situation, although there was a tinge of fear there that made my blood burn.

"We were in a desperate situation and had no choice. Sounds like a good explanation, doesn't it?" Tony countered, his voice getting crazier with each word. "Of course, it won't be a public execution but it will do the job."

"I never thought Albion would stoop as low as this." Lelouch mused out loud, riling Tony further up. It was then that I noticed Julio winking my way, they knew I was here. The question was, did Tony know too? "Of course, with people like you in key positions, it's no wonder."

"Are you mocking me?!" Tony turned towards Lelouch just in time to spot me running towards him. He moved out of the way of my slash just in time and fell on his butt. "You! Damn! Fucking! BIRD! You'll pay for this."

"No. The one paying today is you." I countered, glaring down at him as I stood ready to run him through.

"Have you forgotten? You have no Memories." Tony said as he hit the buttons in both of his. That weird LostDriver was already on his waist and I knew I wouldn't be able to stab him in time.

**VIOLENCE! FANG!**

I ran towards the table where my Driver and a handful of the Memories were but I wasn't fast enough.

**VIOLENCE!**

**FANG! FORM DRIVE!**

A powerful backhand stopped me in my tracks, making me land by Henrietta's side with a crack. I looked at her face as pain ran through my body and when I saw the fear there I couldn't allow myself to show that I was hurt. I stood back up, ready for round two, as the Gandálfr Runes shone in the back of my left hand.

"That's a fancy trick." Tony laughed as he looked at me. "But it won't help you."

"We'll see!" I replied as I charged at full speed, slashing at him with all my strength only for the blow to bounce off of him with a loud clang.

"I already told you. It's useless!" He shouted as he swiped his claws at me, I barely dodged the attack and only a lucky parry with Derf stopped the next.

"Don't go in from the front, Partner." Derflinger told me as I jumped back. "We're faster than he is, use it."

I nodded and sped to the side before pivoting and delivering a horizontal slash to his left side. He grunted at the impact and countered with a downward fist that hit the ground, making a crater in it. I repeated the strategy over and over but I soon noticed that, while I was dealing damage, I was getting tired very fast. And the broken ribs weren't helping.

"Come on, how long can keep this up?" Violence Fang shouted as he took my last blow and shot a kick at me, one that I avoided by a hair, proving the fact that I was slowing down at an alarming rate. "Getting tired? How boring, I guess I'll beat you up until I'm happy about it, again."

I was panting, my face was all red and heated due to the strain and I was sweating like a pig. I couldn't keep it up, how pathetic. I had thought I could do it, I had decided to keep going forward, like Henrietta and I promised. Had it all been for naught? Had I spent over two months training and helping the people in this world for nothing?

"No." I whispered. "I won't allow it to end this way."

"It's not like you have a choice, birdie." Tony countered as he walked towards me while the light from the Runes died down slowly. "You're really a one trick pony, you know? All you ever did while fighting me was hit fast and that was it. Speed is nothing without power to back it up and whatever power you have now is nothing compared to mine."

He backhanded me into a wall and I hit it hard, sliding down from it and falling forward on the floor as Henrietta shouted my name. I looked at her, at the tears in her eyes and mentally apologized for not being able to save her, again, before it all went black.

"Is that how it will end?" A voice boomed through my mind as the blackness transformed into whiteness. "Is that the ending you want?"

"Even if it isn't, I can't do anything about it." I replied weakly. "It was foolish of me to even think I could after I was defeated once."

"You think that is all? You think you can allow yourself to stop?" Daido Katsumi shouted as he appeared dressed in his NEVER uniform. "You think you can disappoint them all? Can't you hear their voices?"

_"Come on, Hawk-san. You can do this."_ Natsumi's voice echoed as I was shown Kivara and Nazca fighting it out at full speed. _"We all made mistakes and we all fear something, but we have to fight it or we will never get over it."_

_"Show me your answer, kid."_ Tsukasa's voice said as the image was replaced by Decade and the Commander Dopant clashing, unleashing shockwaves in the process. _"Will you fail or will you triumph? Whatever it is, make sure you don't stop midway."_

_"Take it back. Recover your smile with your own two hands."_ Yuusuke's voice echoed as an image of the black and red Rider standing by Louise and Rolo was shown.

_"Come back, Hawk. You're like a brother to me and I will not lose you."_ Louise's voice sounded after it.

_"I'm leaving Brother's fate in your hands."_ Rolo's came next. _"Do not betray my trust."_

"Those guys." I muttered, touched by the display, but I was still convinced nothing I could do would help. "I ended up not being good enough again."

"And why should that stop you?" Another voice said, and my eyes widened as I saw Prince Wales walk up to where Katsumi stood. "You weren't good enough back when I died, yet you did not give up, you fought back and you defeated Wardes." Wales glared at me with a fire in his eyes. "Tell me, who was the one that stopped me from making my greatest sin? Who was the one that stood after a hexagon spell and fought back? What is so different now that you will not stand again and fight?"

"The difference was not so abysmal back then." I replied pitifully. "Even if I were to wake and reach the Driver, neither Joker nor Unicorn can match him. There's no way for me to win."

"That does not seem to be what they think." Katsumi countered as more images bombarded my mind.

_"Stand up, come on."_ Kallen's voice caught me by surprise as I was shown her angry face. _"Pull off another show of strength, like the one with Wardes."_

_"Some people don't know when to give up, you're one of them, right?"_ Agnes's glare was shown next. _"I've seen you do the impossible for Her Majesty more than once already, show me you can do it again."_

"Tell me Hawk, what does Eternal mean to you?" Katsumi asked, walking slowly towards me.

"The power to protect what I hold dear, as long as I live." I replied weakly, not understanding where that was coming from. Eternal was no more, right?

"To put such a time limit, how pitiful." The NEVER Leader spat as he grabbed me by the neck of my shirt. "Listen well, you fool. The Eternal Memory is the incarnation of Eternity itself, your presence will be engraved into the world forever, do you want the last thing the whole world knows about you to be that you gave up and died, abandoning those you swore to protect?!"

"You want that to be the last thing all these people see?" Wales added, his gaze cold as more images entered my brain.

_"Come on, Hawk. Open those eyes."_ Julio's shocked face was there but his voice still carried part the carefree air he usually sported. _"I still haven't invited my teammate to a drink, what will I do if you die?"_

_"Stand up and fight!"_ Lelouch commanded as his grave features were shown, he seemed to be glaring down at me. _"You've faced worse than this clown ever since you came here. With or without your Rider form, I will not tolerate you failing me after I put so much trust in you. Stand up and show him why you're worthy of being called my comrade!" _He always had a special way to cheer people up.

"And most importantly… Do you want that to be the last thing she sees of you?" The prince said as the last image entered my mind.

_"Hawk, please."_ Henrietta's voice sobbed as a projection of her face streaming with tears hovered around me. _"Don't leave me. Not you too."_

It was that simple request that widened my eyes, I just couldn't look away from that face and mentally kicked myself for my weakness. It was then that I refused to give up, if I was still alone I would, but with all of these people counting on me, I just couldn't allow myself to.

"I… am such a fool, aren't I?" I asked as I felt a small smile forming on my face, grabbing Katsumi's fist and applying as much strength as I could until he let go. The NEVER Leader and the Prince smiled as I released the former's hand.

"Have you made your decision then?" Katsumi asked as we locked eyes and his smile widened in the process. "Very well then, you know what to do now, right?"

"Indeed." I replied, gathering my new found determination and taking a deep breath before shouting to the whiteness surrounding me. "I'm not giving up, I already made that decision! Now show your damn face Eternal, I know you're there!"

"Finally." The Dopant inside my head answered, appearing before me fully uncloaked as both ghosts retreated into the whiteness.

"You better take care of her." Wales told me as his body disappeared. "You nearly betrayed our Oath but I know you will not do so again." He then smiled widely. "I wish you both the best of luck for the future, my friend."

"We'll meet again soon, Hawk." Katsumi said once Wales was gone. "Until then, stay alive, I want to test you myself."

When they both had vanished, I turned my attention back to the Dopant who by no means should still be here, yet was. The Eternal Dopant was covered in white armor made out of what looked like crystal, and it had deep blue jewels embedded in the forearms, kneecaps and chest. His hands and feet were blue as well and his head sported almost the same design as my Rider form's helmet but more organical while the trident's spikes were curved instead of straight.

"I was beginning to wonder if you would doom me to eternal slumber." He joked, chuckling as he spoke. "I'll admit it, I'm glad those two managed to get you back in shape before it was too late"

"I saw you being destroyed." I commented, waiting for him to explain. "I thought that was the end of you."

"You should remember that this is a world of Magic and it was this same Magic that powered us." Eternal explained, letting out one of his chuckles as he calmly paced around me. "Void Magic can be extremely unpredictable, don't you think? Remember that they consider its most ancient wielder something akin to a god."

"I see…" I replied, looking at him. "Then…"

"The key to victory… is in your hands once more." He finished, pointing at me dramatically and making me chuckle. "Now go, protect those that matter to you. Whatever you become, I'll support you as long as you fight for their sake. Be it God or Devil, Savior or Destroyer…" He trailed off before locking his shining yellow eyes on my brown ones. "I am your Eternal ally, never forget that."

"Thanks, don't be late." I said before I snapped my eyes open and stood up in the real world.

"Partner!" Derf was the first one to react to my movement, causing Tony to turn and gasp.

"How?" The one man I had feared for so long looked so tiny now. "You should be dead, or at the very least half dead."

"Thank goodness for enhanced toughness." I replied, glancing at the shining Runes before glaring at him as I extended my hand forward, waiting for my ally to make his entrance.

"What, are you going to pull an energy blast out of your palm now?" Tony asked incredulously. Had Yuusuke hit him that hard or had he just lost it on his own?

Any further conversation was interrupted when a squared device plunged through the ceiling and I grabbed it as it fell before putting back the final piece in it, the E that made its name. The crack sealed itself in an instant and the resurrected Eternal Memory floated around me, releasing white pulses of energy as it did.

"I fucking crushed that thing, why is it back?!" Tony shouted in anger, stomping on the floor and making a foot sized crater.

"Welcome to a world of Magic, a pretty unpredictable one at that." I chuckled as I brought up my left arm and slid down the sleeve, revealing my forearm. I knew reaching my belt was impossible right now, which left me only one choice. "Tony, I feared you like no other, but you know what? Not anymore."

My friends smiled as I spoke while Tony flinched at the calmness I was displaying, it probably didn't make sense to him that I had recovered like this. But what would you expect? I had come to a realization and it had cleared my mind and doubts in a way I had never imagined, even my body didn't hurt as much as it should.

"Still, there's one thing I won't forgive." I looked at Henrietta, who was crying as she smiled, whether they were tears of joy or fear I did not know at the moment, neither did I care, the fact was that she was crying. "You made my girlfriend cry."

"That was corny as hell." Julio laughed out loud, unable to hold it anymore. Agnes gave a small chuckle of agreement while Lelouch and Kallen shared a grin, Henrietta just looked on with relieved expression on her face.

"Sorry about that." I replied as the Living Connector materialized below my Runes. I gave one last look at the girl I loved, who nodded as she bit her lip. I smiled at her and nodded at her in reply. "Let's do this."

**ETERNAL!**

(Insert Song – Eternal Blaze [ENSON] by Masaki Endoh)

The Eternal Memory entered the Connector, sending a rush of burning power into my body as I felt it change. The process was not painful by any extent of the war but it was unnerving to feel your body changing like this, especially when new bone structures were formed, and having a cape materialize out of your own skin was definitely a new experience.

Tony's reaction was… pathetic. He was mumbling incoherently as I walked forward in Dopant Form. He then seemed to remember he was the one with a Rider belt and two Memories since he stopped for a moment and chuckled while shaking his head.

"You know as well as I do you could not hurt me when you had your belt, what can you do without it?" He mocked, shouting the last part as he charged forward, ready to punch my face in.

I dodged the strike by sidestepping, causing Tony to punch a hole through the wall behind me while I landed by Lelouch's side. As I did I felt something, a familiar pulse of energy would be a way to describe it, coming from within his outfit, more specifically the left sleeve. I instantly realized what it was and chuckled as I covered a finger in blue fire and cut the ropes binding the Earl. It was not the time or the place to bring it up.

"Take care of the others and get out of here." I told him, and he nodded before we both went in different directions. Lelouch made a dash for Kallen, cutting the ropes with a knife he had hidden somewhere in his outfit. How he kept so many things there was a mystery that would probably remain unsolved.

I reached Henrietta and snapped the ropes tying her with little effort. Her reply came in the form of a hug and a kiss, even though I was still a Dopant at the moment. I looked at her for a second but before I asked the question she replied, as if she had read my mind.

"No, I don't mind." She said, smiling brightly despite the situation we were in. "Human, Rider or Dopant, you are you and I love you."

"Same here." I replied, caressing her cheek before Tony finally managed to pry his arm free, breaking the small moment. "Go with Lelouch and get out of here as fast as you can, I'll take care of him."

"You will come back, won't you?" She asked, worried.

"I will, nothing will keep me from coming back to you." I replied and added one last part that came directly from my heart. "I swear it, in the name of my feelings for you, no one will keep me away from you."

She almost broke in tears right then and there but she swallowed it up and ran out of the room with the others, Lelouch had freed them all already, as I turned my attention to the Rider before me.

"You think you've already won?" He snarled as he looked around. "We're just getting started."

"Quite true." I replied, moving so I would be standing directly in front of the way my friends and girlfriend left, stopping Tony from following them as long as I stood breathing.

"Are you playing hero again, birdie?" He asked before letting out a crazed chuckle. "Fine by me, I'll pound you into the ground again and again until you realize it's no use."

"Just come and try it." I provoked him as Derflinger fell by my side with a note attached to the handle.

_A present from your teammate. Go get him._

_Julio_

I chuckled as I grabbed Derf's handle and got ready for a fight, sparing a second to wonder how in the world he had written that note and deciding I didn't care. Tony materialized his spiked mace and held it with both hands. A second later we charged, meeting in a ferocious clash.

Even with my mind clear, the difference in power between us was there and as abysmal as ever, as powerful as the Eternal Dopant was, managing said power was straining. Still, being as I was now I was perfectly capable of making a plan as I blocked and dodged. The Dopant transformation having healed my injuries and recovered my stamina to a decent level was helping greatly in accomplishing this as well.

"Give up already, you'll never beat me." Tony shouted as I dodged his latest swipe at my head. "You never could."

"What do you call what happened that month then?" I countered as I jumped back and charged at him.

"Pure dumb luck!" He replied angrily, meeting me head on and knocking Derf out of my hands. We then got into hand to hand combat, exchanging several blows, and while I managed to dodge most of his, my own knuckles hurt due to the impact against his tough armor. This approach was not helping my situation and I knew. Just as I ducked under a punch an idea formed in my head.

"I think I got it." I muttered to myself, sidestepping his next attack and jumping back, landing right by Derf's side and picking him up. "Let's do this!" I shouted as I charged towards him with a stab at the ready.

"I told you it's no use!" He shouted, taking the blow as if it was nothing, his armor causing it to slide around him due to the its incredible resistance, but I already had accounted for that and moved my left hand into position. "Nothing you do can hurt me, birdie, not anymore." He said as he seized me with one hand and readied to crush my skull with the mace. "It's over."

"Actually, I'll agree with you on this one." I replied confidently. If my Dopant form had a mouth it would be displaying a big grin right this instant. "Although it's over for you."

I executed the next step of the plan I had come up with, taking a page out of Kamen Rider Faiz's book, and pulled with all my strength. There was a loud crack as Tony's LostDriver separated from his body, making his armor fluctuate and then explode outwards, sending me away from him due to the powerful shockwave that seemed to shake the whole house.

(End Insert Song)

"Well, that's a way to do it." I muttered groggily, back in human form and with Eternal in my hand, as I looked at the Driver I had forcefully extracted The Transformation Slot was cracked in several places but it seemed functional otherwise. The Violence and Fang Memories had flown out of it when I pulled it out, landing close to Tony's body.

"Son of a bitch!" Tony shouted as he stood, Fang Memory in hand, and ran towards the table where my jacket, my LostDriver and the rest of the Memories were while the Gandálfr Runes downloaded all information regarding the LostDriver MK II directly into my brain, freezing me on the spot. I'd never get used to that feeling.

"Alright, time to test things out." I mused, gripping Eternal firmly as I stood. "A powerful enough Memory should repair the damage and there is no Memory with more power than you, except maybe Xtreme, so I'll take the bet." Eternal pulsed intermittently in reply, as if agreeing with the statement.

"Now you talk to inanimate objects, birdie?" Tony let out a sick laugh, putting on my former Driver. "Are you fucking nuts?"

"Now that's the pot calling the kettle black." Derf chuckled from the spot of the wall he was embedded at, causing the guy to redden. Whether in anger or embarrassment I did not know.

"Time to solve this once and for all." I put the LostDriver MK II at waist level and the belt formed without a problem, causing me to grin.

"Fine by me." He replied, picking up the Violence Memory with a glare. "Just don't cry when it's over… Wait, you better cry when it's over, it's the best."

**VIOLENCE!**

**ETERNAL!**

"Henshin!" I shouted as I inserted the Memory in the slot. Eternal pulsed, sending energy into the belt and causing it to change, the transformation Slot became blue like the flames in my armor and the cracks disappeared. I smiled and put it in diagonal position, triggering the transformation.

**VIOLENCE! **

**ETERNAL!**

The armor formed on my body, it felt nostalgic even though it had barely been a few hours since I last wore it. There were a few differences though, and I noticed them thanks to a broken mirror at my side. The trident on the helmet was longer and pointier and the red ruby was bigger and shinier. The armor also looked sturdier altogether.

"Nice changes." Derf whistled as Tony seethed.

"You think that getting that armor back makes a difference?" He shouted, charging with a punch at the ready. "You think you can beat me with a toy I already crushed once?"

"Not yet, but soon." I replied, sidestepping him as I noticed something, just like I had when I freed Lelouch. I looked at the source of it, finding one of the Memories on the table pulsing with energy, as if it was eager to fight. "It would seem I'm not the only one who wants to kick the crap out of you, although I'm hardly surprised."

"What?!" He asked as the red Memory took to the air and floated on top of my extended palm while I used my other hand to throw the Eternal Cape to the side. "No…" He sounded so afraid it was almost funny. The key word being almost.

**ACCEL!**

"It would seem Wales and I had one thing in common apart from loving the same girl." I commented, and Accel inserted itself in the Form Slot as I glared at Tony. "We both hated to see her hurt or cry and would go to any lengths to punish the ones who caused it."

**ACCEL! FORM DRIVE!**

"Time to let loose." I added with a smirk as the new transformation took place.

* * *

Well, chapter over and all's back to being well. I told you guys Eternal's comeback was going to be cliché, but I really hope you enjoyed it. This chapter was difficult to write and I'm not sure if I managed Hawk's reactions as well as I should, but I just couldn't find any way to do it better. Also, the reason Yuusuke acted like he did was because being like he is, all for protecting smiles, I figured seeing Hawk, who he's come to know these past days, in that state would really tick him off.

Well then, next chapter is the conclusion to this trilogy, things will be explained, foolish corrupt politicians will be imprisoned and interrogated, and more things will happen. All of that on S2 - Chapter 07: The Queen's Vacation/New Powers, scheduled for next Saturday unless this next week gets as bad as this last one, here's hoping it doesn't.

Well then, time to review, tell me. Did you like it? Did you not like it? Did I do something really wrong with the characters? Also, don't flame, please.


	22. S2 - Chapter 07: The Queen's Vacation-P3

Saturday has arrived, and this time I'm on schedule, Yay. And I also started my third simultaneous project yesterday, just before final exams begin. I feel like I went a bit suicidal there.

Thanks to everyone that Read, Followed, Favorited and/or Reviewed. This story is already five months old. Time goes by quickly, doesn't it?

To my reviewers:

**Raximus**: Not me, I love cheese :) Glad you liked it and I hope you'll like this one too.

**kippusan**: Here's the fight, although it may seem sort of short. Hoping it will be worth it, along with the rest of the chapter.

**fuji92**: Thanks, I'm very happy you liked it so much. Writing the Decade cast VS Knights of the Round fight was very satisfying, as has been writing this chapter's fight. I hope you'll find the vengeance moment good enough. And yes, Tendou will come around for the finale, and I want to give him a good role because he is my favorite Rider among all the ones around.

**BardOwl**: Mistake corrected, thanks for pointing it out, no one else did by the way. Here's the chapter, so tell me what you think about Eternal Accel once you're done with it. Enjoy.

**brave kid**: Thanks, here's what happens next. Have fun with it.

**BeanCorn**: Well, sometimes a cliché is what works best for a situation. It's what I thought and I don't think it was bad at all. Not sure if there's some hidden meaning to those reparations, but they're going to get a couple moments. Enjoy it.

**Necrofantasia**: Thanks, I'll be thinking that one over, as it could be a great idea to have a different fighting style for every form Eternal has.

**OBSERVER01**: Thanks, here's hoping this one is as good as the last.

**Ki Dalang Samezu**: You got pretty into it, huh? Glad you liked it so much, it means a lot. Good to know you liked the Eternal Dopant, even if it's appearance was short. Enjoy the chapter.

**Guest**: No question is stupid, so don't worry. The Lost Driver MK II is a prototype DoubleDriver, what it does is similar to that one, combining the powers of two Memories. It does have a few drawbacks though, some are explained in this chapter while others I'm keeping to myself for now. Have fun with it.

**Nyamu**: Expect more completely unrelated songs to appear, if I find they fit the scene I have in mind, I include them as inserts regardless of origin. As for drawing ideas from Yuri again, wait until Eternal Accel's sword finisher ;)

**Rider Cure**: Glad you liked it, here's Eternal Accel, I'll be waiting to hear what you think of it. Rocket will be here on Season 3, so you'll have to wait patiently for that. Enjoy the chapter.

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Familiar of Zero, nor do I own any series or characters of the Kamen Rider franchise or Code Geass. All I own (for now) are the original plotlines added to this story and the Characters Hawk Magnus and Tony Blessfield, along with the LostDriver MK II and the I-Driver. Geo Hikari, and his Rider Form, Kamen Rider Drive, belong to gh152 the Second.

* * *

Chapter 07: The Queen's Vacation/New Power

_The group moved through the corridor as fast as they could, led by Lelouch. The Earl had taken it upon himself to be the vanguard of the group after giving Agnes some of his clothes to cover herself. As such, he was lacking his jacket while his wife helped the Captain walk. Henrietta was at his side, scanning the path in front of them while Julio brought the rear._

_"It's over, Bismarck-chan, you've lost." Tsukasa's voice stated in the distance as the sound of something being kicked through a wall was heard._

_"NEVER!" The Knight of One shouted as he stood back up and charged, sword in hand. No matter how many times Tsukasa kicked him or unleashed his finishers on him, it seemed to be ineffective._

_"Boy, I hate attention hogs." The Rider muttered as he dodged the overly telegraphed attack, only to realize it had been a feint and barely block the real one with the RideBooker. "You'll have to do better than that, Bismarck-chan."_

_"Stop calling me that!" The Dopant replied as he attacked again. Decade moved out of the way and planned his next move. _

_"I've never used so many cards in a single fight." He muttered to himself before he saw the group of escapees through the corner of his eyes. "It seems the kid did it."_

_"What?!" Waldstein turned, seeing the Queen and the rest of the prisoners running out the door. "No, you don't!" He pressed the button in his arm, creating a squad of Masked Soldiers and making them charge at the group, only for them to be stopped by both Kivara and Kuuga. _

_The male warrior's armor had now taken on a blue color after he had grabbed a piece of the broken stair railing and transformed it into a hardened steel staff that he was using to send the Soldiers crashing into the walls. Kivara was panting but held her ground, the fight against Lance had been hard and she had been unable to best him but this much she could do._

_The Nazca Dopant landed in front of them as the last of the Soldiers was defeated, he looked at Lelouch who touched the end of his right sleeve, signaling him to continue the charade. With a nod no one else but the Earl and Kallen noticed, Lance charged, meeting both Kuuga and Kivara head on and keeping up with both of the tired Riders._

_"Well, that didn't go so well." Decade chuckled as Bismarck seethed, knowing his time in this form was almost up. There was no choice but to retreat, they would not be able to complete the mission like this and who knew what had happened to Tony? Escaping was the best option._

_"Lance, retreat. NOW!" The Commander Dopant shouted as he made for the door. Tsukasa let him, there was no need to stop him. The humiliation he had given him had been enough for now._

_The Nazca Dopant obeyed after sparing a glance at his childhood friend, who smiled confidently and nodded. Lance ran after his superior officer not a second later and they exited Richmond's mansion, going to where they had left their horses. They'd wait until dawn there to see if Tony showed up. Whether he did or not, they'd leave with the rising sun._

_"And it's over." Tsukasa chuckled before a shockwave ran through the building. "Or not."_

_"Where's Hawk?" Louise asked as she hugged the Queen. "I thought he'd come back with you."_

_"He stayed back to fight Tony." Lelouch explained, looking at the door they came from. "I bet that shockwave just now was his doing."_

_"He looked ready to break the guy in half so we kinda let him handle it." Julio joked with a smile. "I doubt he would have let us stay anyway, he was the one who told us to run for it."_

_"What if he doesn't come back?" Rolo asked with a bit of worry, earning him a raised eyebrow from his brother and sister-in-law at the gesture. _

_"He will." Henrietta said with a confident smile. "He promised on our feelings for each other. I know he will fulfill that promise, just like he's doing with the other two."_

_"The other two?" Natsumi asked as her transformation dispelled, revealing a very sweaty and tired girl that would have fallen over had Tsukasa not caught her. "Thanks."_

_"It was nothing." The untransformed Decade replied as he helped her sit down on the floor. There was little they could do but wait and see who won, not even he was in good enough shape to go and beat Tony now so he decided that continuing with Natsumi's question was a good idea. "What are the other two?"_

_"The first one is to protect me." Louise explained, a bit nervous. "Her Majesty came to visit one day and asked that of Hawk as a favor." She looked at the ceiling, remembering the scene of Hawk, kneeling before Henrietta and making an Oath as if he was a full-fledged knight and not just a stranded commoner in a world of magic. "He kneeled in front of her and swore that no harm would come to me as long as he was close by."_

_"Sounds like him." Julio laughed as the others chuckled at the pinkette's blushing face. "He can be so straightforward at times it's just too much."_

_"So very true." Lelouch agreed, looking at the door. "I think Her Majesty should explain the other one, if she doesn't mind."_

_"Not at all." The Queen replied with a smile. "Before he and I were… a couple." She blushed, making many of the people around her smile. "I was in love with the Prince of Albion." No one said anything, they all knew what had happened in Albion. "I tried to convince him to exile himself and come here, to Tristain, because I knew he'd die if he stayed there. As you know, the man I sent along with Louise and Hawk with the letter was a member of Reconquista, he killed Wales once he had given him another letter I had sent long ago, confirming our love for each other. A letter that was used to break our alliance with Germania, leaving us alone against their threat." Henrietta looked at the ceiling, like Louise had done a moment ago, her voice sounded very tired. "With his last breath, Wales made Hawk swear he would be my Sword and Shield in the ordeals to come."_

_"He accepted without doubting for even a second." Kallen added. "I was there, his reply was… 'This I swear… I'll protect her, Eternally if I must!'"_

_"It was then that he unlocked the armor's full power too." Louise added, causing Tsukasa and the rest of word travelers to look at her. "Before that fight the blue sections of the armor were crimson and he didn't have the cape or any of those black slots that he now has everywhere."_

_"I see." Tsukasa mused, making himself comfortable. "What happened this time?" He asked jokingly._

_"He has his Memory back." Henrietta said with a smile, looking at the door that led to the basement as Louise smiled happily and Rolo chuckled at Tsukasa's shocked expression along with his brother. "It came flying through the ceiling and Hawk put the last piece on it, it floated around him for a while before he used it to turn into a Dopant and face Tony." Her expression soon changed to a more worried one as the sound of rocks crumbling came from the hallway. "And telling us to run away."_

_"We should get out of here." Agnes suggested, having taken out Richmond's tunic and wearing it a bit loosely as she offered Lelouch his jacket back. "I don't think having a building fall on us is a good idea."_

_"Agreed, I had enough once." Kallen commented as she started dragging both bound prisoners out of the place. There was a lot to learn from these two so they couldn't die just yet._

_"What about Hawk?" Henrietta asked as Agnes took her hand and pulled her along._

_"He'll be fine, he promised to come back, remember?" Tsukasa stated as he carried Natsumi out bridal style. The Japanese girl was blushing red and doubting between being happy about it and using the Laughter Pressure Point on him._

_"If he got his smile back, he'll be able to do anything." Yuusuke added, bringing the rear with Julio who nodded at the statement. "And he'll do the impossible to protect yours. That much I know."_

_Henrietta nodded, glancing one last time at the door that led to where the two were fighting before running outside. He had promised and she trusted him, no more needed to be said. She'd wait outside so she could greet him safely once it was all over._

* * *

"It would seem I'm not the only one who wants to kick the crap out of you." I stated, looking at the pulsing Memory on the floor.

"What?!" Tony asked as the red Memory took to the air and floated down on top of my extended left palm. "No…" He sounded so afraid it was almost funny. The key word being almost.

**ACCEL!**

"It would seem Wales and I had one thing in common apart from loving the same girl." I commented, inserting Accel in the Form Slot as I glared at Tony. "We both hate to see her hurt or cry and would go to any lengths to punish the ones who caused it."

**ACCEL! FORM DRIVE!**

(Insert Song – ACCELerate to the ETERNAL by Kamen Rider Girls)

"Time to let loose." I added as the new transformation took place.

The first thing I noticed as I looked at the process through the same broken mirror from before was the additional Maximum Slots vanishing as my armor morphed. The bodysuit remained white except for red flames decorating the sides of my torso and going down my legs. My feet were soon covered in metallic white boots with the same red flame pattern my gauntlets now had, the leg armor sported a pointy silver knee guard with a Maximum Slot of the same color hidden inside.

The gantlets also expanded and extended slightly as a golden square the size of a Memory Slot appeared on the back of each hand. The shoulder guards lengthened and developed flame patterns as well, along with a detachable silver spike each. My chest armor became almost identical to Kamen Rider Accel's Booster Form, although red in color. On my back, something that looked like a silver booster had formed and had a black and red structure on each side. The eyes on my visor became blue and the trident on my forehead had its spikes separated, taking on a shape that was a mixture of a W and an E, making me look a bit like a human Gundam.

"What the Hell?!" Tony shouted as he eyed my new form. "That didn't work so well when I used it."

"Eternal is a Memory capable of working with all the others, he's their ruler after all." I explained as I took a fighting stance, ready for the fight. And, of course, ready to show the man who had been fear itself in my mind that he no longer had a hold over me. "Or maybe these two are just far more compatible than yours."

"You think just because you use my Driver you can beat me?!" Tony shouted as he charged, fist ready to pulverize me.

"Let's see what this thing can do." I muttered as I glared at the approaching attacker and took off the spikes on my shoulders, pressing a button in them that caused short, crimson beam blades to form. "I like this Form already." I commented as I hit the Form Slot to activate the Maximum Drive.

**ACCEL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

The structure on my back opened up, revealing itself to be a set of short metallic wings, before both of them and the booster emitted a constant flow of red light, forming some sort of wings of light behind me. I charged at Violence, allowing me to move at incredible speed and leave after-images in my wake. It would seem Accel's Maximum Drive activated this speed boost and nothing more while in Accel Form. Not that I was complaining.

"The fuck!" Tony shouted as I moved around him, causing him to be surrounded by ten fast moving Eternal Accel. "This is such bullshit!" He punched the one in front of him, slipping through the after image and I used the chance to throw both Beam Daggers at his exposed back.

Tony shouted in pain as the weapons got through his armor like a hot knife through butter… or a beam sword through iron. The evil Rider managed to pull them out with much strain as the Accel Wings' light died down and they retracted, folding behind me once more.

"Not so high and mighty anymore, are you?" I asked, walking deliberately slowly towards him as Skull and Joker flew from the table and floated around me, like Eternal had done before. "I may be a one trick pony as you said, but you keep falling for the trick no matter how many times I use it. Where does that leave you?"

"Shut up!" He replied, almost in tears if his voice was any indication and holding both beam daggers in reverse grip before charging at me again, more than willing to chop me into confetti. As I wondered how in the world this guy had caused me so much fear while I grew up, the golden squares in my hands opened up, showing Maximum Slots in which the two Memories inserted themselves.

**SKULL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

**JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Out of my palms, two blades of blood red fire erupted and I used them to block and disarm Tony before slashing off his shoulder guards and kicking him away. I willingly stopped the flow of energy from the two Memories. As long as they both remained in the slot I could activate the swords whenever I wanted. The information feed the Runes were giving me was making me master my new form with almost no difficulty.

"No… you can't do this." Tony was trembling but he wasn't out for the count yet. Still, I had no reason, or desire, to toy with him further. As such, I decided to end the fight right then and there. "You can't beat me, not again!"

"Sweet dreams." I replied as I inserted Eternal in the Maximum Slot in the belt and hit it just as two more Memories, Queen and Heat, flew from the table and inserted themselves in the silver Slots on my knee guards.

**QUEEN! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

**HEAT! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

**ETERNAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

After that, deep red flames erupted downwards from my knees, forming two sharp, flaming blades that now traveled from my knees to the top of my feet while my whole body erupted in an orange red aura, the booster activating again as I hit the Form Slot as well.

**ACCEL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

I charged at Tony, who had materialized his mace and inserted Fang in it to attempt a counter using a Double Maximum with both of his Memories.

**VIOLENCE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

**FANG! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"Eternal Hellfire Storm!" I shouted as both me and my copies delivered slice after slice at maximum speed, moving around the now defenseless bully and delivering as much damage as I could. Once I had delivered enough damage to pay for each and every one of my friends I jumped into the air, concentrating all the power in my right leg, which caused it to be burst in scarlet hellfire crackling with black lightning, and drop kicked him in the chest with all my strength and the speed the Accel Wings were able to provide me with. I back flipped the moment he exploded and landed with my back to him, Accel Wings still open and emitting light.

"Hellish Despair is your just punishment." I stated coldly as I gave him a thumbs down, looking at him over my shoulder. My blue visor flashed while the flames rose behind me and both Memories landed at my feet. "Savor it for all Eternity."

(End Insert Song)

I dismissed my transformation and looked at the figure behind the fire. Tony was alive and kicking, as expected, but he was scarred and bloody and his clothes were torn and burnt everywhere, he also seemed to be unconscious. I picked up the Memories, feeling slight approval in Fang and outright hatred in Violence, but it didn't seem to retaliate, before walking towards the table and recovering what was mine.

It took some time to put all the Memories back in their place but once I had, I walked towards where Tony laid unconscious, picking Derf up on the way, and removed my old LostDriver from his waist just as he stirred.

The bully's eyes opened just as I pointed my weapon at his face. He looked at the proximity of the tip to his head and audibly gulped as I put the Driver in its usual place inside my jacket, I hadn't bothered to remove the MK II so I had the room for it.

"So what?" He started nervously. "Now that you have me at your mercy, are you going to kill me?" He chuckled but it sounded more like a cough. "Come on birdie, you wouldn't. You don't have the guts."

"Believe me, I do." I replied, glaring at him. "But something like that would not be enough to make you pay for everything you've ever done to me and what you put my friends and girlfriend through tonight." I almost felt like smiling evilly as I recalled a certain thing Agnes said once the theft attempt at the Academy had been over. "I think Lelouch would love to have a few words with you. And I'm sure that, by the time he's done with you, you'll be the one singing like a bird."

"I knew you wouldn't have it in you. How many people have you killed? None right? You didn't even finish off Wardes, I had to do it for you." His voice was getting crazier by the showed a mad grin as he spoke. "No, wait. You did kill someone, didn't you? His name was Wales Tudor. You've even taken his place and girl!"

"Is that all you've got to say?" I replied, glaring down at him. I was expecting this out of him but that did not mean I wouldn't get angry about it. "My actual kill count is twenty-four, counting Wales since it was my fault as you have said. However, a certain girl told me that I just couldn't blame myself for everything that went wrong. All I can do to atone for his death is to honor the Oath I made to Wales."

"So self-righteous." Tony coughed. "Still with the TV hero act? You're not fooling me, birdie."

"It's no act." I replied coldly. "Now stand, we're getting out of here. There are a lot of people waiting to get a piece of you"

"Sorry, but no." At those words, the Violence Memory flew out of my jacket and entered Tony's body, transforming him into a Dopant as I jumped back. "I'll be back!" He shouted as he transformed into Violence Ball and jumped upwards, breaking through the ceiling and opening his way towards the outside.

"And who's the one acting like a TV Villain now?" I muttered sarcastically once the initial surprise wore off. I sheathed Derf just as the house started to tremble and the walls around me cracked, Tony's jump must have dealt the last blow to the structure. "Dammit!"

"Partner, we have to get out of here!" Derf shouted as I brought out Eternal.

**ETERNAL!**

"On it." I replied, not bothering to shout 'Henshin' as I activated the transformation.

**ETERNAL!**

* * *

_Everyone turned around the moment they heard the rumbling sound coming from the wreck that had once been Richmond's proud mansion. And everyone's eyes were fixed on the Violence Ball as it unceremoniously landed a couple meters from them. Not a second had passed that the three world travelling Riders were ready to transform and kick the crap out of him before he escaped, but they were distracted by the house starting to collapse. With everyone's thoughts and eyes on their friend, it wasn't hard for Tony to gather enough power to jump away without being stopped._

_"Dammit, he got away." Lelouch glared at the retreating grey spot in the sky, although his mind soon got back to the matter at hand, Tony could be dealt with at another time and place. He started to concentrate, muttering the spell to create his Lancelot Golem as fast as he could, so that it would go in and save their missing friend if needed. _

_"Where's Hawk?!" The Queen and Louise asked aloud worriedly, both at the same time, and it took all of Agnes' and Rolo's strength, respectively, to keep them both from running towards the falling building. "Let me go!"_

_"Sorry, Your Majesty, but you know I cannot obey that order." Agnes replied sternly._

_"I'd rather die than lose a loved one again." Henrietta countered, glaring at her before her eyes showed shock at being slapped by Kallen._

_"Stop talking like he's already doomed! Didn't you believe in him?" The red head shouted at both girls. "Founder knows how many times Lelouch has done the same thing to me, he has a knack for being trapped in similar situations and getting out at the last possible moment." The Earl chuckled nervously, knowing his wife was right, but did not stop casting. "If you're going to be in love with a warrior you better get used to this, panicking and rushing to your death is not what he would want out of you."_

_"Come on, Kallen, no need to shout." An all too familiar voice said after a flash of red illuminated the night, making them all turn in its direction and find Kamen Rider Eternal in his new Accel Form, with the Accel Wings deactivating and folding behind his back. While the others took in the differences in their friend's new armor and belt, Henrietta couldn't stop herself from leaping into Hawk's arms even though he still had not dispelled the transformation._

_"Hawk!" She shouted as she landed on him, hugging him as strongly as she could. He gave out a nervous laugh before gently hugging her back as she snuggled against the chest armor. _

_"Missed me?" The answer to his question came in the form of a rather strong punch to the chest just as the house behind him finished crumbling and fell apart._

_"Get out of that armor so I can kiss you and you'll know." Henrietta replied with a pout and a glare before blushing heavily and looking behind her, embarrassed at her own words and the knowing smiles the rest of their friends were giving them, but said words had come out so naturally she did not regret them one bit._

_"As you wish.." Hawk chuckled, embarrassed as well, he had not expected that to be the first thing to come out of his girlfriend's mouth. He dispelled the transformation and did not have time to say a word before his face was pulled down for a kiss, not that he complained in the slightest._

_"Tristain has really fallen if our Queen is in love with a mere commoner." Richmond grumbled, looking at the scene with askance and reminding everyone that they had enemy prisoners in the scene._

_"A pitiful traitor like yourself has no say in this, I'm afraid." Tsukasa countered with a smug smile as he took a picture of the beautiful scene, he then remembered his lens were cracked and his mouth formed a thin line. "Especially one who pisses himself in fear due to a guy dressed in pink armor." He added, Tsukasa did not like his armor color being referred to as pink but, for the sake of messing with the man, he allowed himself to make an exception, just this once. The comment caused a general chuckle to echo among the group._

_"If you are so eager to talk, perhaps it is time we carried you and your friend to a cell and have a nice, long chat." Lelouch added, his purple eyes glaring down on the two prisoners who paled dramatically at his words. "And I'm sure Lady Agnes would like to make sure your… accommodations are as good as the ones you gave her while she was in your care tonight."_

_"You can be sure of that, Earl Lamperouge." Agnes smiled, a cold smile that made the prisoners wish for death itself to come and take them this instant._

_"Please, don't…" Richmond pleaded in vain, fearing for his integrity, both physical and mental._

_"And we'll listen to that about as much as you did to the cries of all the innocent people you've crushed under your heel." Tsukasa countered with a freezing and almost unemotional glare, running a hand through his hair to make it stand up, which ended up making him look very similar to when he led Dai-Shocker and just as menacing, which wasn't anything to scoff at. _

_As the former leader of the evil organization, and one of the masterminds behind the Super Hero War plan, the passing through Kamen Rider knew full well how to handle worms like Richmond to make them talk, even if he had not used those abilities since siding with the Riders and saving the Worlds from imploding on each other. Perhaps it was time to put the knowledge to use once more._

_"Would you like to join us in our conversation, Tsukasa?" Lelouch asked the world traveler as if he had read his mind and Tsukasa replied with a curt nod. "Well then, let's go." He turned to Julio as Tsukasa and Kallen dragged the trembling prisoners away. "The rest of you should go back to the Inn, we'll be there once we are done with the trash. And I suggest we let her Majesty take the day off and outside the Palace." He looked at Agnes and nodded towards Hawk and the Queen. "We all need a rest, and those two more than any of us."_

_"Quite true." She replied, sighing as she looked at the pair who hadn't stopped kissing yet. For the Queen to do such a thing in public… how lucky they were that at this time of the day not a soul was here apart from them to watch the display._

_"Alright you two, show's over!" Julio shouted mirthfully, snapping both lovers back to reality and causing them to separate, blushing beet red, although they kept holding hands together. "Honestly, we should get you two a room soon."_

_"How dare you suggest that?!" Louise and Rolo hit the Paladin at the same time, their faces red with anger and embarrassment, making him stumble forward._

_"As if you weren't thinking the same thing." The blond countered, causing both of them to seethe as Lelouch wondered at which point his little brother had started to finally show emotion towards someone that was not a member of their family or Jeremiah. Perhaps being around the Queen and her most trusted had helped him a lot more than he had initially thought it would._

_"Let's go then." Hawk said after a moment of silence. "I think we could all use some rest." Everyone nodded at his assessment and walked towards the Inn, leaving Lelouch, Kallen Tsukasa and Agnes with Richmond and his partner._

_Barely an hour later, the four of them exited the cell they had locked Richmond in, ready to head to their rendezvous point once Agnes was back in uniform. Making the former Chair President talk had been incredibly easy with the combined skill of Tsukasa and Lelouch, although they had stopped asking when the man nearly had a heart attack because of it. The information they had gotten out of him was priceless anyway, and even if not much about D'Anglaterre had been revealed, at least they knew where to look now._

_"Lady Agnes!" A soldier shouted, running towards them. "We have confirmed that three men looking exactly as you described left the capital barely an hour ago, My Lady."_

_"What should we do?" Agnes asked the Earl, trusting his decision on this._

_"It's too late to pursue." Lelouch replied, slightly angered by the fact. "Let them go, their punishment will come in due time." His three companions nodded grimly before resuming their walk._

_"Well then, let's go see how everyone else is doing." Tsukasa said nonchalantly as he used his hands to get his hair back to normal. "I'm sure they'll like the news."_

* * *

Most of us had decided to get some sleep when we got to the Inn, Henrietta and I included. As such, it was not surprising that, considering everything that had happened tonight, Eternal and I had another chat the moment I fell asleep on the bed.

"First of all, congratulations." He started cordially, and yet his words still transmitted his amusement. "Both for reaching our last level of synchrony and for finally getting together with the girl."

"Thanks. By the way, what do you mean by our last level of synchrony?" I asked, curious about what it meant. "Does it have anything to do with being able to feel a Memory's energy and… I'm not sure if state of mind is appropriate wording, but it's the best I have."

"You are correct." He applauded, loudly clapping his hands. "In our last level of synchrony you will have access to sensory abilities, so to speak, they'll allow you to feel a Memory's power and as you said, it's state of mind. Its range is limited, and determining locations might not be easy depending on the situation, but it's a wonderful ability, don't you think?" He started pacing around me, making me follow him with my eyes. "Also, allow me to congratulate you yet again. For it seems your body is finally ready for you to use the Strengthening Armament whenever necessary."

"That's good to hear." I chuckled dryly. "All I lack now are the Zone Memory… and a good number of the other T2 Memories as well."

"Once you get your hands on Zone that will not matter." Eternal replied with one of his amused chuckles. "Although the moment the Armament is cancelled the Memories that do not accept you will be sent back to those they currently consider their masters."

"Do all the Memories I have consider me theirs?" I asked, not that I didn't trust them but making sure was never a bad thing.

"Most are indifferent about you, they will not abandon you but they won't help unless you use them." Eternal explained as he resumed his pacing. "Some, like Fang and Trigger, respect your power and acknowledge it. Heat, Joker, Queen and Skull, believe you are worthy of fighting by their side, even if you are not their ideal master they'll allow you to use their powers and help you whenever they can, as they already demonstrated against Tony."

I frowned for a second, the moment Eternal had mentioned Tony the whole space around us had seemed to fluctuate, as if something had suddenly changed and then returned to normal.

"And last but not least." He continued after a pause. "Among all those groups, there's a small number of Memories, with Accel being the first to show it, that will complement your strength. Greatly enhancing one aspect of your powers and granting you additional skills thanks to that new Driver you've obtained. As you've already noticed, the Strengthening Armament may not be accessible when using them."

"Are you going to tell me which Memories are those?" I asked, knowing the answer but still wanting to try and know more.

"Now, where would be the fun in that?" He replied, chuckling in amusement. "I will tell you this though, unless the Memory in question has already done so once on their own, do not insert them in the Form Slot. The consequences could be… unpleasant."

"You truly care about your subjects, do you not?"

"Of course." He sounded pleased with the statement but that changed soon as his voice took on an edgier tone. "What that man from your world did to Fang has no name."

"May I ask what he did?" I wondered out loud and noticed the entire atmosphere around me shifting angrily in response.

"I will tell you, if only so you won't make the same cruel mistake." Eternal's usual amusement was gone, nowhere to be found in his voice. For the first time since he had appeared inside my head, the Eternal Dopant looked enraged, the blue gems in his arms, chest and legs pulsing furiously as he came to a halt in front of me. "Tell me Hawk, are you aware of what happens when you try to mix large quantities of oil and water?"

"They just won't mix, no matter how much you try to force them to." I replied, and as I did I realized what he truly meant. "I see, just like I thought, there are combinations that are just not meant to be. Although one would expect Memories as violent as those two would make a good combination."

"That's where most people make the mistake." Eternal interjected, his anger calming slightly. "Violence is just that, violence without purpose, while Fang represents the violence unleashed to protect others. As a Double Dopant, the Memories could control the power fusion and maintain a balance between them so no problem arose from it." He sighed, shaking his head. "But that belt makes the Memory in the Form Slot subservient to the one in the Transformation Slot. A process that can be, if there's a contradiction of forces or beliefs, painful for the one below."

"What you're saying is that, when Tony used Fang as the subservient Memory, he hurt him?" I asked, understanding the respect and slight gratefulness I had felt from the Memory in question. "He used Fang's powers as part of Violence's and crushed Fang's purpose of protecting something."

"Exactly." The Dopant then chuckled, his usual amusement finally returning to his voice. "Don't let Fang find out you referred to her as a male though. Her wrath is… pretty much unstoppable when unleashed."

"I'll… keep that in mind." I replied dubiously, surprised to find out that one of the most ferocious Memories was apparently female. Although judging by the way W's Fang Memory behaved, always protective of Philip, it made sense… Sort of.

"Now then, I believe our talk has lasted long enough." Eternal looked at me in the eye. "Go enjoy some time with your Queen. This may as well be the last time you can allow yourselves to relax until this war is over, although I'm sure you're aware of that."

"Quite true." I replied, smiling broadly at him. "Good to have you back Eternal. It was a short absence but I did miss you."

"I was never truly gone." He replied simply as my vision blurred, signaling my return to the conscious world. "Until we meet again, my friend. And don't be surprised about your eyes."

"My eyes?" I muttered as I woke up next to Henrietta. We had both been so tired none of us had enough strength left to go to another room so we had shared the one in mine. "What did he mean by that?" I wondered aloud as I caressed Anri's cheek, making her stir in her sleep and let out a pleased purr that made me smile.

"Hawk?" She said groggily a moment later as her eyes opened slowly and then rapidly widened as she reddened and realized we had shared a bed for a good few hours if the sun's position was anything to go by. "I'm sorry, you must think I'm a shameful woman." She said as she looked away and incorporated.

"Not at all." I replied, pulling her back down and making her look at me. "Nothing would ever make me think that about you."

She smiled broadly at the comment but her mouth soon turned into a thin line as she looked curiously into my eyes. I then remembered Eternal's warning about that and decided to ask her exactly what was going on with them.

"Is there something wrong with my eyes?" She then blinked for a couple seconds, startled by the specific question, before replying.

"I think you should see for yourself." She smiled as she pointed at the room's mirror. "Although I have to admit I'm not against the change."

Wondering what she meant by that, I stood up and walked towards the mirror in question. Closing in enough to get a good look and I was indeed surprised. My eyes had changed color, from chocolate brown to a deep blue reminiscent of Eternal's fire. There were also a few more strands of blue in my hair and I could only thank whatever deities would listen that this was the last modification my body would undergo considering there were no further heights to reach in my synchronization with the Memory. Even if I didn't dislike the changes myself, to have your body modified like this was not exactly something one warmed up to easily.

"Look who finally woke up." Julio's cheery voice said as the door opened and he came in. "And here I was hoping to find you doing something else entirely." He winked, making us catch the innuendo and glare at him. "Such a tough crowd these days." He sighed in mock sadness.

"Is there anything you need from us, Julio?" Henrietta asked as she sat up on the bed.

"Well, we were supposed to have a meeting about this whole affair, and Scarron said he had something to tell us once we were done." He replied with a chuckle. "So I came to get you two. Lelouch and the others came back a while ago but since they all needed some rest as well we delayed the meeting until everyone was more or less recovered."

"I understand." The Queen then stood up and walked towards the door. "How many are still resting?"

"Louise and Rolo are out like a light." Tsukasa added from outside the room. "Apart from them, everyone is up."

"Then we'll wait until they wake." Henrietta said as I joined her at the door and took her hand. She sent me a small smile before continuing. "I would like to talk to Sir Scarron about some extra clothing and a possible bath while they do."

"But of course, Your Majesty!" The man shouted from below. He was still covered in bandages but had gone back to his usual behavior. I still wasn't sure about which was the most terrifying though. "I'll have them ready in an instant. Fairies, prepare the main bath for our Queen. I'll take care of the clothes."

The overly enthusiastic girls, who had already recovered from their injuries except Jessica, scattered instantly, gathering the necessary utensils to do their task, as we walked down the stairs. By the time we had arrived at the base floor, Scarron was already kneeling in front of us with a beautiful purple dress lined in white silk ready for use.

"Such efficiency is remarkable." Henrietta complimented with a kind smile. "I'm very grateful for your assistance, Sir Scarron. As well as for saving Hawk's life last night, even when your own was at risk."

"Hawk is a member of the Dancing Faerie Inn staff and I care for each and every one of them, Your Majesty." The innkeeper replied solemnly as she took the dress from his hands. "Besides, he's just too cute to let die." He added in and overly effeminate voice, making me cringe.

"I… see." Henrietta said, her smile twitching slightly before she decided to change the subject. "When will the bath be ready?"

"The bath is ready!" The girls shouted enthusiastically as they came out of the door leading to said bath a second later, making us chuckle at the fact.

"I will be going in then." She said, walking towards it as Agnes, Natsumi and Kallen stood from their seats and joined her.

"We'd like to use it as well, is that acceptable?" Agnes asked.

"There's more than enough room for seven people in there so it should not be a problem." The Innkeeper replied with a smile. "Would you like Louise to join you as well?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Kallen agreed with a smile.

"I'm in!" Louise's enthusiastic voice echoed from her room. "Please wait for me."

"It's decided then." Henrietta smiled. "Would you mind readying clothes for all of us, Sir Scarron?"

"It would be our Inn's honor, Your Majesty." He replied before dashing off towards wherever he had gotten Anri's dress from.

"Well then, have a nice, relaxing bath." I told Henrietta, who smiled and nodded in reply just as Louise hurriedly came down the stairs, followed by a not so hasty Rolo.

I waved at the boy as I looked towards where the other males were. Tsukasa and Lelouch were seemingly absorbed in their game of chess on one of the tables while Julio and Yuusuke chatted about who knew what in the one beside theirs.

"Would you join me in a game of chess once this one is over, Hawk?" Lelouch asked as the Rider pondered his next move with a hand on his chin, it wasn't going too well for Tsukasa from what I could see. "I would love to see how your abilities fare in this setting."

"Of course, it'd be an honor." I replied as both Rolo and I approached the table Julio and Yuusuke were using, causing the Paladin to set his attention on the boy at my side.

"So Rolo, did I get it right? Your girl type, I mean." The blond asked bluntly the moment we sat.

"W-What sort of question is that?" Rolo stammered out as Lelouch's gaze shifted from the chessboard to us.

"Well, you and Louise came out of the same room so I was sort of wondering." Julio grinned as Rolo reddened by the second. "So, did I pick well for you?"

"Julio, stop teasing the guy." I told him, causing Rolo to look at me in surprise. "I'm sure you've got better things to do."

"Alright." Julio's grin then turned mischievous. "But only if you tell me how far you and our dear Queen have gone, she was in your bed when I came in after all." If I had thought Rolo was red before, the shade of the color he, Yuusuke and I developed after that question could only be defined as intense crimson.

"We've kissed, end of story." I replied after a bit of effort, I wasn't used to speaking about my private life like this.

"Checkmate." Lelouch's voice stopped Julio from commenting on my answer. "Would you like to join me now, Hawk?"

"Sure." I stood as Tsukasa looked… humbled. There was a slight admiration for Lelouch in his eyes, small but it was there. The passing through Kamen Rider extended his hand in a sign of good sport, shaking hands with the Earl before standing and letting me take his seat.

"Black or white, Hawk?" The Earl asked once the chessboard was clear.

"Do you really have to ask?" I replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Indeed." He nodded, leaving the small box containing the white pieces in front of me as he organized his own. A minute later, I had the first move.

Once the game was over I had to admit I now realized the meaning of total defeat. Although I had managed to hold him back the first few moves, Lelouch countered my strategy and proceeded to utterly trash my side of the board until only a Pawn, the King and the Queen were left on my side. He had then surrounded me and put my King in checkmate in a matter of three moves.

"If it serves as consolation, you were better than I thought you would be." Lelouch admitted as he extended his hand for a handshake. "And you defended your Queen to your last breath, as I expected you to." He added when I shook his hand.

"So you noticed, huh?" I replied, I had no idea why but ever since the game started, I had come to see the Queen as Henrietta which made me quite reluctant to moves that would put the piece in danger. "I suppose it was disappointing that I didn't use such a powerful piece to its full potential."

"On the contrary, I'm glad." Lelouch countered, making my eyes widen as the others looked in our direction, paying attention to what was being said. "There are pieces one must not allow oneself to sacrifice. If the world were a chessboard, the Queen would represent that which you hold dearest, what makes you powerful. Those willing to throw such a person away on a whim are not fit to rule."

"You were testing me, right?" It wasn't exactly a question, I already knew the answer to that. What I wanted to know was… "Why?"

"The answer should be obvious." The Earl sighed before looking at me in the eye. "You do realize that, if things between you and the Queen work out in the long run, this country will be in your hands, right?"

"Would it be stupid of me to say I hadn't thought about that?" I asked a bit reluctantly, making most of the people around me chuckle at my embarrassment. I mentally kicked myself, I had been so focused on the fact that we were together that I hadn't even wondered what the future would hold.

"It would be just like you." Julio laughed as he stood and patted my back. "Hey, you'll cross that bridge when it comes to it. There's a lot to worry about first."

"Quite true." Tsukasa added lazily. "Such as defeating Narutaki and whoever he's allied with. Once that's dealt with, you can start worrying about whether or not you'll end up sinking all of Tristain's economy."

"Indeed." Lelouch conceded, chuckling at Tsukasa's phrasing. "Let me just say that you do show promise. Once the crisis is averted I'd like to help you to exploit your abilities to a further degree."

"I'd like that." I replied with a smile as we both shook hands again, sealing the deal.

Just as we did, the bath's door opened and the girls came back out, each in a beautiful dress that seemed to fit them perfectly. They were all similar to the one Scarron had given Henrietta except in coloring, except Agnes, who had decided to wear her uniform again. Kallen's was, unsurprisingly, red, Louise's was light pink and Natsumi's was blue with silver engravings.

"I think I'll take the chance and bathe as well." I said as I stood up, getting a nod from the rest of the boys.

Once everything was settled and we had all bathed and changed, the meeting started, Scarron discreetly disappeared into his daughter's room right after posting a closed sign outside the Inn's door and locking it to avoid any interruptions.

"Well then, I'd like to begin by saying good work to all of you." Lelouch started, taking the lead of the meeting. "While things did not go as planned we have succeeded in securing two sources of information on Albion's plans and stopped the kidnapping attempt on our Queen."

"I thank you all for that." Henrietta added, looking meaningfully towards the three world travelling Riders, Louise and Rolo. "Had it not been for you, who knows where we would be, or even if we would be alive."

"Indeed." Lelouch continued. "Now then, we faced the Knights of the Round in battle and two of them breathe no more. We have information on the other two that attacked us and one has switched to our side." Lelouch waited for everyone to take in his words, once he was sure we had, he continued speaking. "His name is Lance Phoenix, user of the Nazca Memory and my brother-in-law from the looks of it."

"Brother-in-law?" Rolo asked, standing up in surprise. "Does that mean Nunnally…"

"No, Rolo, it has nothing to do with her." Lelouch cut him off with a smile. "It would seem Euphy had someone to help her back in the day."

"Then, this Lance is… Our Lance?" The boy asked, almost in tears, and once Lelouch nodded, he gave out the biggest smile I had ever seen in his face. "I'm so glad… Wait, does that mean big sis Euphy is…?"

"It is, Rolo." Kallen replied this time, none of us wanted to interrupt the family moment. "But let me say that, knowing him, he's been taking good care of her."

"That is great and all, but I think most of us are lost in what's going on." Tsukasa interrupted bluntly, getting instantly disabled by the customary Laughing Pressure Point to the neck that always followed such actions.

"While the phrasing was… off." I started carefully as the Rider writhed on the floor. "I think Tsukasa is right, not many of us know what you're talking about, Lelouch."

"And I'll tell you, at a later date of course." The earl replied. "Once I'm sure of my theories I'll be more than glad to share the story with all of you, the full story."

"Very well, we'll wait." Yuusuke replied as I once again felt a pulse coming from Lelouch's sleeve.

"Before we continue, there's something I'd like to ask, Lelouch." I started, getting everyone's attention as my tone had been quite serious. "You see, the reason my eyes have changed color is not only for the looks, it grants me a special sensory ability." I let that sink in for a second. "Please, show us what's hidden in your left sleeve's secret pocket."

Contrary to everyone else, whose eyes had widened in surprise, Lelouch burst out laughing, as if I had just told a very good joke, but soon complied and began unbuttoning his left sleeve, revealing said pocket and its contents.

"I must say, you Riders are always hard to plan with." He stated as he left the item on the table. "Not only do you keep appearing out of nowhere, but the full extent of your abilities seems to be impossible to find."

All eyes were on him and the Zone Memory he had just left on the table, even Kallen looked surprised at that, meaning he hadn't told her anything. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence I decided to speak again.

"I think I have an idea about why you had it and didn't tell anyone, that is why I'm going to ask you to keep it." I started, surprising everyone again. "It was a countermeasure, wasn't it?"

"I really need to stop underestimating you, Hawk." He replied with a small chuckle. "Yes, it was a countermeasure, in case you had something nasty in mind." Lelouch then sighed wearily. "Although I know now that it would be against your nature to do anything against this country." He then looked at me in the eyes before smiling. "I think I now understand why Tony hated that you were gifted in both brain and brawn."

"Oh, he had a reason to hate me?" I replied, feigning surprise. "It came to a point where I honestly thought he just didn't have anything better to do with his life than to mess with mine."

"I'm really sorry for what you went through, Hawk." Yuusuke said as he put his hand on my shoulder. "And I'm also glad you managed to get over it."

"It wasn't easy… In fact, I owe it to you all." I said with a smile. "I would have fallen if not for you guys."

"What do you mean?" Louise asked as the attention was on me once more.

"The Eternal Memory… is a special one." I started, getting nods in reply and making Tsukasa shift his position to one that indicated I had his undivided attention. I explained what had happened when I lost consciousness in the basement, how Katsumi and Wales had come to beat some sense into me. While Henrietta was surprised about Wales, she smiled all the way through the explanation.

Once I was done talking I looked around at the smiles in every face, and Tsukasa's nod of approval was something that I'll remember for a long time as one of my accomplishments. Henrietta snuggled up against me with a loving smile on her face and I just couldn't help but return it.

"I'm still mad you didn't let me get a piece of him in the last fight." Derf grumbled from behind me. "You better let me at him next time."

"I will." I replied, my features hardening as I was reminded about Tony's escape. "You can be sure of it."

"As such, this takes me back to my initial point." Lelouch continued, having stored the Zone Memory back in the pocket. "This Tony, no one knows where he comes from or how he usually acts, all we have are rumors from the civil war. I need you to tell us all you can about him. How he usually acts and what he's done."

"Lelouch…" Kallen started as my face darkened before I gave out a heavy sigh that caught their attention.

"Let me warn you, it's a long story, and not a very nice one at that." I said almost with no emotion. I trusted each and every person inside this room, I could share my story with them without fear.

"We're ready for it." Henrietta replied, taking my hand in hers, and the others nodded. Julio's usual smile was gone now and he looked at me carefully, sizing me up once more, like the day we dueled.

"Alright… It all started when I was eight years old, and this new guy came to class. That was Tony." I started, going back to the scene as I kept relaying the facts. "To tell the truth, we started up as friends, he was new so I approached him. It turned out both him and I were similar, both sons of important company presidents." I looked around at the questioning looks. "Think about it as if it were nobility. For a while, he and I were good friends, and then it started. You see, his father and mine were not on good terms, rival companies and all such things, so it started getting to him. We got into arguments more often and that was when the birdie nickname came up first. Things worsened as we grew up and we ended up as practically enemies."

"It doesn't look that bad for now." Julio commented. "I mean, everyone has enemies in life."

"True, but things got even worse." I replied. "We fought more often and people started taking sides. The thing was whoever took mine ended up beaten up on the floor when he was alone. Before I knew it, Tony had an army of thugs while people flocked away from me, and those that didn't I pushed away for their own sake." I shook my head. "The only place I felt safe at was at home or in my activities away from school, but it wasn't like I could stop going to class. The staff tried to kick Tony out more than once but his father always got in the way and prevented it, transferring me was seemingly impossible as well."

"And then?" Lelouch urged as I had paused for a moment.

"Well, my parents died and Jess happened." I said weakly, earning silence in reply as Henrietta looked on in worry.

"Who was that?" Louise asked after a moment while Yuusuke's expression darkened.

"The girl I liked from school. She confessed to me one day and, unlike with the rest, I just couldn't say no to her." I continued, taking a deep breath. "It made me real happy to find someone who loved me after what happened with my parents, my family was not very good in that aspect. But it was all a trick Tony planned. The place where Jess and I had agreed to meet was full of Tony's friends and she was right there by his side, kissing him." I sighed, pushing away the memory. "Most of my scars are from that day, although they got their punishment for it, since I fought back hard."

"From what you've told me, this man is a cunning coward with some muscle to back him up." Lelouch concluded. "He'll lure his enemies into his territory and overwhelm them. That seems to be his way of doing things, although he has no problem with going head first from time to time."

"I'd say that's him in a nutshell, yes." I agreed before slumping on my chair. "Believe it or not, I'm glad I told you all this."

"Sorry for making you go through it all again." The Earl said as he sighed and the rest of them nodded in agreement. "Now, on to our second point of the day, we interrogated Richmond and his friend before coming here and they've given us some information."

"What kind of information, brother?" Rolo asked, noticing the slight change in his brother's voice. "Is it about what happened in D'Anglaterre?"

"We did not get much about that, but we now know where to look for answers." Agnes replied, making everyone look at her. "Some of you may not know but, fifteen years ago, that town was burnt to the ground by a troop of Tristanian forces, a group consistent of fire mages." She paused before continuing. "I am from that town."

"What did you find out, Agnes?" Henrietta's voice got serious all of a sudden and she stood, letting go of me and indicating her full attention was on the matter.

"Not much, but there's a document hidden at the Academy about the whole affair." She looked at her ruler, who nodded in reply, and continued. "Apparently, we need official permission from the King, or Queen, to enter this vault of secrets."

"I'll get that as soon as I can, you'll conduct a full inspection of the place." She looked around, noticing she had our full attention. "Find whatever you can about this matter, it was one of my family's greatest mistakes to allow that to happen and I want to know what the real cause of D'Anglaterre's purge was."

"Understood, Your Majesty." Agnes replied with a bow, acknowledging the order.

"Then, that is all for now." She said, sitting down once more. "Is there anything else we need to go over?"

"Not really, but Mister Scarron had a suggestion for us once we were done." Julio said with a sparkling smile.

"I wonder what he wants." Louise muttered as Lelouch stood and knocked on the door leading to Jessica's room.

"Are you done?" Scarron asked as he opened it. "Very well, you see…" He walked out of the room, approaching the table we were sitting. "I'd like all of you to come see our play, if it is alright with you." He explained, producing the tickets from somewhere in his outfit. "Considering all that's happened, I thought you would like to have something more relaxing to do, instead of just going back to your duties immediately."

"I'd love to, Sir Scarron." Henrietta said with a smile as she took two. "You don't mind accompanying me, right, Hawk?"

"How could I say no?" I replied with a smile of my own.

"I suppose we'll be going as well." Lelouch said, taking four of the tickets before turning to Louise. "Would you join us, Miss Vallière? I'd like to get to know you better and this seems like a great opportunity for it."

"Ah… Sure, I humbly accept your invitation, Earl Lamperouge." She said with a slight bow and a small blush that got my attention. It would seem Julio did get it right after all.

"No need to be so formal." The Earl in question smiled broadly as Rolo looked panicked at both him and Louise, who was blushing a bit harder. "Please, call me Lelouch."

"Um…" The boy seemed to have something to say but Kallen got him into a hug from behind before he could.

"Now, now, be a good boy and let us get to know the girl, will you?" She said with a bit of mischief, making both Rolo and Louise blush right then and there, causing smiles to appear on most faces watching the scene, Henrietta's and mine included.

"Well then, we should all go." Yuusuke smiled as he took what remained, handing Agnes and Julio theirs. "We all deserve the break after such a hard day."

"This is one of those rare occasions in which Yuusuke and I think the same thing." Tsukasa interjected before sighing. "Although, maybe we should look for something else to…" He didn't finish the sentence as Scarron looked at him.

"I seem to recall you have not yet gotten your salary, Mister Kadoya." The innkeeper looked menacing now. "Should you want it, then…"

"He's got you, Tsukasa-kun." Natsumi smiled as the passing through Kamen Rider gave out a heavy sigh while he pouted.

"Then, I shall enjoy this play to its fullest." He proclaimed after a few seconds and pointed to the ceiling.

"Good answer." Scarron smiled effeminately.

The day passed slowly as we enjoyed our time. Once it was night, we all went at the theater, Henrietta was slightly disguised to avoid recognition and our seats were hidden yet allowed us to watch the play just fine. Once it was over I had to admit that, despite Scarron being a muscly man playing a Princess, the plot was not as bad as I would have expected and the comedy with which it was executed was entertaining enough.

The play finished and the entire theater erupted in applause, praising the skills of the performers. A few moment later, Henrietta and I were saying goodbye to each other, we both had places to be, although we agreed to meet as soon as possible. Agnes and Lelouch's group were going to stay with her as well.

"Take this." I told her just before she left, giving her a small bag Scarron had given me when I asked.

"This is…" She muttered in surprise as she examined the contents.

"I'm afraid I'm a worrywart boyfriend, I want to make sure you'll be safe when I'm not around." I explained, not that I did not trust Lelouch, Agnes and the Royal Guard, but just in case things went wrong again, like they had last night. "So, please, take it. I'm sure it will help you if you need it."

"I understand. Thank you, Hawk." She said before kissing me one last time. "See you soon."

"Yeah, see you soon." I replied, caressing her cheek right before she turned around and entered the carriage Lelouch had brought.

"Are you sure about that?" Tsukasa asked, not because he was concerned about it, just because he wanted to know.

"I am, it's not like I can use two of those at the same time." I told him, and he smiled in reply.

"Let's go back, then." Julio smiled as he brought our carriage. "We'll be late if we don't leave soon." We all nodded and got on our vehicle, ready for the long way back.

The journey back to the Academy was long and tiring, as always, but once we were there any tiredness in our systems disappeared in an instant. The smoke coming out of the Hikari Studio and the unconscious bodies of the Musketeer Force surrounding it were the only thing occupying our minds at the time.

"Grandpa!" Natsumi shouted as she dashed for the place with us following close behind, opening the door and letting us see inside. "No…"

"Ah, I see you're back." Narutaki said from the inside as Professor Shinigami stood over the unmoving bodies of Geo, Eleanor and Cattleya. "A bit sooner than I expected though, but we were leaving already."

And with that, a rectangular portal swallowed them both as if they were never there, but the fire and blood on the floor were very real. The moment I recovered from the shock I did the first thing that came to mind.

**OCEAN! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Derflinger got covered in water and I unleashed it all in a powerful slash, extinguishing the fire in one move.

"Eleanor! Catt!" Louise shouted as she and I ran towards them while Tsukasa held Natsumi, who had fainted at the visage of the return of her Grandfather's evil persona, and Yuusuke got to Geo. "Thank goodness, they still breathe."

"Geo's fine too." Yuusuke informed as he examined the boy. "The wounds are not as bad as they look, but he needs them cleaned and bandaged fast."

"When I get my hands on that bastard Narutaki." Tsukasa seethed, truly angry about what had happened. "I'll make sure his travelling stops way sooner than he'd like it to."

"We were lucky the fire had just started when we got here, otherwise this place would be no more." I commented as I looked around. If I hadn't put the fires out fast enough the place would be a wreck.

"Let's take them to the infirmary." Louise shouted, getting us back to the situation at hand.

"Got it." Yuusuke said as he carried Geo and ran for it.

**FANG! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"I'm counting on you, Derf." I said as I left Eleanor on the Metal Raptor's back, slightly reminiscent of the ones used by the Abarangers as a mount.

"Sure, Partner, leave it to me." The sword replied as he dashed after the Alternate Kuuga. With me carrying Cattleya and Tsukasa with Natsumi close behind, followed by Louise and Siesta, who had just come out to see what was going on and noticed the wounded.

"Once they wake up, we need an explanation." Tsukasa muttered with a glare and I nodded grimly.

"Let's hope things at the Palace are better than here." I muttered, thinking about Henrietta and hoping nothing had happened on her end.

* * *

_"And so, it can't be delayed any longer." Lelouch muttered in defeat as he and Mazarin stood in front of the Queen, who had a grave expression on her face as she eyed the document on her desk._

_"The only reason this declaration did not reach the Queen's desk sooner was your opposition towards this, Earl Lamperouge, along with Duke Vallière's." Mazarin explained with an edge in his voice, the relationship between him and Lelouch had deteriorated over the last few days due to that one piece of paper. "For Tristain and the Royal Family to regain their glory, this is the only path. Even Germania has agreed to aid us in this effort, despite our earlier dispute."_

_"Is glory all you care about, Mazarin?" The old cardinal was surprised that the Queen had addressed him like that, not even once since he had become regent and then counselor had Henrietta uttered his name with such disdain. Had he fallen so low in her eyes after everything he had done these past days? "So much you'd lead us into an all-out war?"_

_"No, Your Majesty, and I apologize if it seemed that way these past days." Mazarin replied with a sad face, knowing he had lost most of the Queen's trust in such a short amount of time. "But both commoners and nobles seek retribution against Albion, if you keep delaying this war, a coup d'état is almost inevitable."_

_"As much as I hate it, the only way we now have to stop Albion and keep you in the throne is to bring them down on their knees before we fall from both inside and outside." Lelouch added with sad sigh. "That is the only reason I have allowed this document to reach you, despite the Vallière family's opposition."_

_"Both of you know full well I have no desire to start a war." Henrietta replied, it wasn't that she didn't understand what she had been told, she just wanted to make her beliefs clear._

_"We know, Your Majesty." Earl Lamperouge answered in a defeated tone. "But you also know full well that if another ruler were to take your place after this coup, even more blood would be spilled. Swift and precise action directed by you, who love life so much, is the only way to keep bloodshed to a minimum."_

_Henrietta glared at the document in front of her, wishing she could set it on fire with just that, before sighing and picking up a quill. Once this piece of paper was signed, there would be no going back but there was also no other choice in the matter. As much as she'd love to stop it, war was coming._

_"I just hope this will not mean the annihilation of our country." She whispered to herself as she signed the blasted thing._

_"So do I, Your Majesty, so do I." Lelouch muttered as he watched the Queen sign the document. They barely had an idea about the enemy's full force and they were already in an all-out war. Such a thing did not bode well but it was the only way to stop things from worsening._

_"Earl Lamperouge, Cardinal Mazarin." The queen stated in a powerful voice that would have caught most by surprise coming from her. "As of this moment and by my declaration, we're in war with Albion."_

_"Yes, Your Majesty!" Both men replied in unison with a bow. A moment later, Mazarin exited the room with the declaration in hand and headed for the Cabinet to relay the news. Despite it being so late, they were still reunited._

_"When will we start our offensive, Lelouch?" Henrietta asked as Agnes and Rolo appeared from the shadows, having been there for the duration of the meeting._

_"We'll have to start by establishing a beach head and a supply line, then keep our attack going from there until we reach the Capital, Londinium, and bring down the Reconquista government." Lelouch mused, mentally going through all the information he had, including the most recent report from Gallia, how much he wished that one had arrived a day earlier. He needed to discuss its contents with Hawk and the other Riders as soon as possible. "We should be able to strike in a matter of three to four days, if everything goes smoothly, five to a week at most."_

_"Then, let us finish with everything related to D'Anglaterre before that time comes." Henrietta said, looking out the window into the night. "In two days we'll investigate the Academy's document vault. All of us."_

_"Understood." They all replied in unison before exiting the room._

_"Am I following the right path? I don't know anymore." The young Queen muttered as she thought of one Hawk Magnus. "But… whatever comes, we'll face it together, right?" She allowed herself to smile, knowing he would say yes without hesitation._

* * *

And just when everything seemed right and all, this happens. I blame Narutaki and Sheffield... And King Joseph and his mysterious space ally as well.

Well, chapter's over. I hope you enjoyed it, although it was more plot and stuff than actual fighting. I also hope you liked how Eternal Accel looks like and the abilities it displayed, which are not all Hawk can do while in that form. If you got a feeling that it resembled a Gundam, you were right. This is motivated by the fact that the three Riders shown in Kamen Rider W all remind me of something of that franchise. Just take Eternal and W and compare them to a Gundam, whichever you choose, there are a few of similarites. Not to mention Kamen Rider Accel and Char's Zaku II look pretty much alike.

In this case, Eternal Accel mixes features from the Destiny and Infinite Justice Gundams, combined with Kamen Rider Accel's Booster form. I felt it would fit and I am quite satisfied with how it ended up. Are you? Please tell me about it, I'd like to know.

Well then, I have to tell you next chapter has almost no fighting at all, it's all plot. Because in S2 - Chapter 08: D'Anglaterre's Secret/Lelouch's Past we're going to get deep into Earl Lamperouge's story and his role in this season of FoZ: Eternal Hawk. We're also going to find out how Professor Shinigami came back and get a bit into Geo's character.

Well then, please tell me what you thought, review. Don't flame or I'll send Hawk after you, and not only this one, but the one from Armored Geass For Answer as well ;)


	23. S2 - Chapter 08: D'Anglaterre's Secret

Would you look at that, another saturday without delay. I think I should be proud of myself about that. (:

Or I would if Fanfiction had let me publish this in time, I couldn't access the Manage Stories section for whatever reason until today...

Thanks to everyone that Read, Favorited, Followed and/or Reviewed. And Eternal Hawk is almost up to 100 favorites, let's see if we can reach that mark before next chapter.

To my Reviewers:

**brave kid**: Thanks. Let's see if I can keep outdoing myself further. Enjoy.

**Rider Cure**: No need for an OC, I'll be doing something I do often in this story, borrow from another anime. XD  
What can I say? I like playing with the possibilities of alternate worlds, reading Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle can do that to a guy. Here's hoping you'll like the chapter, and I think I should tell you Rocket will be making an appearance this season, look forward to that.

**KadoyaOkami**: And I couldn't agree more with that review. It's always him and yet he always blames Decade. I seriously don't understand that guy at all, which is why writing his lines is a bit difficult for me. Here's hoping you'll have fun with this and that, when Tsukasa finally pummels him so hard into the ground he reaches the center of Halkeginia, you'll enjoy reading it as much as I'll enjoy writing it.

**Ki Dalang Samezu**: LoL'd at the first part of your review. As for the Zone Memory, no, I don't think it will make things too easy. In fact, it may be the only way for Eternal to have any chance of survival for what I have planned in a few chapters. Enjoy the chapter.

**Yamimaru**: Again, thanks for that warning about the accidental replacement. Looks like I messed up when correcting one of last chapter's mistakes. I'm glad you like the story. As for the clichés, I can't help it sometimes so I hope you don't mind them being around.

**fuji92**: Thanks, I'll keep it up, although this chapter is slightly more relaxed, but it's the calm before the storm.

**kippusan**: Considering there are some very good ones in the section, I'm honored you consider it your favorite. Thanks and I'll try to keep that spot for a while, if you don't mind. ;)

**OBSERVER01**: Thanks, let's hope this one will be as good. Enjoy.

**Raximus**: And I think that's one of the highest kinds of praising a story on this site can get. All that's left now is someone from Toei finding this and deciding to use it as the next Rider series XD. Next to impossible, I know, but a guy can dream.

**Umbra580**: Who woulnd't get jealous if someone else comes and flirts with your most loved person? But, unlike a certain pinkette we all know, Henrietta would adress the source of the problem, the girl, or boy depending on thier inclination, and not blow up Hawk on the spot. The same holds true should the situation be reversed. Although the chances of Hawk Rider Kicking whoever tries it are slightly higher in his case. ^^

**BardOwl**: Thanks, I just didn't want to simply mix the two, it seemed slightly unoriginal so I decided to go a little off tangent. Like the day I was looking for allies in the Nobility for Hawk and ended up having more than half of the Code Geass cast in Halkeginia as a result, mixing them with the story to a great degree. XD

The fluff is something I really need to improve, as it's not my especialty. I'll try for there to be a bit in each chapter but the amount will be as much as I can think while writing so you'll have to make do with what I can provide.

**moonlight crest 96**: Glad you liked it so much. And you're totally right, we have to keep standing up no matter how many times we fall. Here's hoping you'll enjoy this one as well.

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Familiar of Zero, nor do I own any series or characters of the Kamen Rider franchise or Code Geass. All I own (for now) are the original plotlines added to this story and the Characters Hawk Magnus and Tony Blessfield, along with the LostDriver MK II and the I-Driver. Geo Hikari, and his Rider Form, Kamen Rider Drive, belong to gh152 the Second.

* * *

**Chapter 08: D'Anglaterre's Secret/Lelouch's Past**

_Geo Hikari had woken up earlier that night and welcomed by the sight of and elderly man and two rather beautiful women taking care of him. His first reaction, before he remembered what had happened when he was last conscious, had been to ask where he was, and then it had all come back._

_Had the pink haired woman not summoned a wall of stone in his path when he exited the Hikari Studio, he would already be after Kaito and lost somewhere in the wilderness, so he was grateful to them for that, if only slightly unwilling to show it._

_"For a kid that doesn't know his place to shove us out of the way like that." Eleanor commented with a glare. "How much humiliation will we have to endure?"_

_"Now, now, Eleanor-chan, no harm done, right?" Eijiro Hikari said, giving Geo a cup of tea after the boy had changed into some clean clothes._

_"Sir Eijiro is right, sister." Cattleya said with a smile. "The poor boy was just confused, and I do not blame him." She took sip of her own tea. "Ever since we met Louise's Familiar things have taken a turn for the unexpected, haven't they?"_

_"Indeed they have." Eleanor sat down as she spoke. "And both he and the runt ran off to who knows where the other day. If he's done anything to her…"_

_"I wouldn't worry about that, he's got his eyes somewhere else." Kivala chimed in as she flew around Eleanor, which greatly annoyed the blond mage and had already caused a couple chases all over the house. "But if you're so worried, I can go see what they're up to."_

_"Go then, Kivala-chan." Eijiro said with a smile as he came back with something to eat. "Tell them Geo-kun is up too."_

_"Sure thing, Ei-chan." The silver bat then kissed the man on the cheek before flying out the window._

_"That little bat gets on my nerves." The blond Vallière seethed. "Well then, kid, what's your story?"_

_"I'll keep that to myself for now if you don't mind." Geo replied, Kaito's betrayal had made him quite distrustful of people in general, and while he knew these people were with Decade, he still needed time to get himself to trust them. "And my name's not kid, I'm Geo Hikari, Eleanor-san."_

_"It's been a long day and you probably haven't recovered completely yet." Cattleya said before her sister's temper exploded. "Go get some sleep and if you feel like telling us in the morning then that's just fine."_

_"Thank you, Cattleya-san." Both sisters made a mental note to ask these people what those suffixes they put after names actually meant someday, they were very confusing._

_Not that the boy was willing to fall asleep at the time. As soon as the girls left and Eijiro was in his bed, he exited the room he was sleeping in and walked out the Studio by the back door. He had taken in every detail of the house, even the strange poster that adorned the main room, and now he needed to do the same thing with the surroundings of the house. A life as a fugitive with his father had already taught him information on what was around you was crucial._

_He simply walked around the Academy for over two hours until he felt there wasn't much more he could learn at the moment. Dorms, Central tower, Vestri Court, Geo visited them all and listed them in his mind in case it would be useful in the near future. After all, he was going to stay here for a while from the looks of it. He made a mental note to explore further in the morning, when most of the locked doors would be supposedly open since, unlike a certain blue clad thief, he didn't take any pleasure in breaking locks._

_It wasn't until he was going back to finally get some sleep that he spotted the maid and approached her. The girl was sitting on the grass close to the Hikari Studio, her eyes set on the sky and a sad expression on her face. She also looked like she had been crying, but Geo wasn't sure about that last one. Once the girl noticed his presence, she looked in his direction, causing an awkward and uncomfortable silence between them._

_"Uh… Hi, sorry to bother you." The boy said, trying to break the ice as best he could._

_"Oh, no. You did not bother me, sir." The girl hurriedly replied as she stood and bowed. "I apologize for not noticing you."_

_"There's no reason to apologize." Geo replied, a bit taken aback by the girl's reaction. "I'm Geo, Geo Hikari. What's your name?"_

_"I'm Siesta, Sir Geo. It's a pleasure to meet you." The girl replied with a nervous smile, not sure about who this boy was or what he wanted from her._

_"Please, don't call me sir, Siesta-san." Geo smiled a bit at that, he had almost forgotten the kind of world he was on until she addressed him like that. "I'm no knight, noble or anything of the sort."_

_"I did think it was strange that there was another boy around besides Sir Julio and… him." Siesta muttered with her head hung low, mostly to herself, before looking at Geo again. "Were you looking for something, Geo?"_

_"Not really, I was just on my way back to the Studio." He replied, nodding towards the building by the Servant Quarters. "I decided to get to know this place a bit before going back to sleep, there a few places I couldn't get in though."_

_"You're a guest there?" Siesta asked, ever since that painful conversation with Hawk, she had avoided the places where she might run into him, waiting for her heart to heal on its own. It wasn't working as well as she hoped it would._

_"You could say so, yes." Geo replied, noticing the maid's awkwardness about the matter. "Is there something wrong about it?"_

_ "No, nothing." She sighed before turning towards the Servant Quarters. "Have a goodnight's sleep, Geo."_

_"Alright, you too." He replied with a small smile and she nodded, allowing herself a small smile she didn't know she could manage to show. Perhaps it was time to go back to speaking to other people, it would help her more._

_"If you'd like me to, I can show you around the Academy tomorrow." She told him almost by reflex but decided to go with it. "I'm sure having someone explain things would make it easier."_

_"I'll take you up on that offer." Geo replied, smiling a bit more. "Where can I find you?"_

_"Meet me at the Dining Hall after breakfast, is that okay with you?" Geo nodded in reply and Siesta smiled fully this time. After being gloomy for so long, finding something to do that looked like remotely fun was lifting her spirits quite nicely. "See you then."_

_"Weird girl." Geo muttered to himself with a smile once the maid was out of sight and looked at the two moons, a sight that fascinated someone used to only one. "Normally I wouldn't take offers like this out of the blue, but dad said I needed to get friends my age someday, perhaps that's a start." He then walked back to the studio, thinking back on the encounter. "She's pretty too." _

_He mentally kicked himself at that. He was in this place for a reason, and until he got the Drives back anything else was just a way to pass the time, but he had no way to know where the Treasure Sniper was and Tsukasa wasn't back from wherever he had gone yet so he was stuck._

_The next day arrived and once he had breakfast, Geo patiently waited outside the dining hall as the girls passed by him towards the Grounds for training, some sending glances his way, one redhead had even licked her lips while looking, which sent a shiver down the boy's spine._

_"Did you wait long?" Siesta said as she came running from the hall and was in a much better mood than the last few days, which had not gone unnoticed by her co-workers. "I'm sorry, cleaning up took longer than we expected."_

_"Don't worry about it." Geo replied smiling before giving her a slight bow. "I'll be in your care for the day, please show me around."_

_The girl nodded and they both set out, walking around the place for the whole morning. Siesta showed Geo everything he hadn't already seen and a few shortcuts the staff used to comply with the selfish requests of some students as fast as possible. By lunchtime, Geo and Siesta entered the kitchen, where the boy got to know the rest of the workers, and got something to eat._

_"They're all very nice people." Geo said as they came out of the kitchen and sat on the grass outside. "Although I'm still not sure why most of them were thanking me like I did something for them."_

_"That's… probably because of me." Siesta admitted, looking down._

_"Why would that be?" The boy asked, curious about that._

_"I've been down for the past few days and did nothing but work all day long, many of them were quite worried about it." The maid replied, looking back at the kitchen. "Marteau was probably the most worried out of all of them."_

_"I see." Geo then looked at the girl and saw something, an amount of sadness he couldn't begin to describe. He knew it was not his business, but Siesta had helped him out so it was only normal that he'd try to repay the favor, and maybe lending an ear to her problems would help her. "Would you like to tell me?" The way Siesta looked at him he thought he had made a mistake, but the girl's face soon calmed and she replied._

_"It's not really that interesting." She began with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Just a love that couldn't be." She hug her knees as she spoke. "I had thought no one loved him more than I did, and I wanted him to be by my side so I…" She took a deep breath. "I confessed and then kissed him, for a second or two he didn't react but he then pushed me away, gently, before telling me there was someone else he loved, even if that someone didn't know yet. I couldn't take it and ran away in tears."_

_"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." The boy said as she looked at the sadness in the girl's face and put a hand on her shoulder._

_"Don't worry about it." Siesta sniffed, calming down little by little until she felt good enough to ask a question of her own. "So, you said you were a guest at the Studio, right?" Geo nodded, waiting for her to continue. "The people there are all from another world, does that mean you are as well?" _

_"Yeah, I am." He replied with a sigh. "Does that bother you?"_

_"No." She shook her head. "It was just curiosity. So, what brought you here, to Tristain?"_

_"I am chasing someone who took something very valuable from me." The boy explained with a hint of anger in his voice. "I'm getting back what's mine."_

_"I wish you luck." Siesta replied with a small smile and Geo looked at her before smiling and nodding. They spent the rest of the afternoon on small talk and Geo asked about how thing worked around the Academy, by the time they finished, the sun was already setting on the horizon. "It's getting late, we should get going."_

_They walked together towards the Servant Quarters, where they went their separate ways and Geo returned to the Studio, finding both Vallière sisters conversing with Eijiro about Japanese suffixes and their meanings. Cattleya seemed to find the matter fascinating while Eleanor just filed away the information in her mind._

_It wasn't until later at night that someone knocked on their door and Geo decided to go see who it was. He found a beige clad man with a hat that looked curiously inside._

_"Good afternoon, is Eijiro-san around." He asked, and Geo immediately took him for another traveler, probably a friend of the old man, so he nodded and let him in. "Thank you, what's your name?"_

_"Geo Hikari." He replied and the man nodded._

_"I go by Narutaki, pleased to meet you, Geo-san." The man said before walking into the room. Eijiro's alarmed gasp and wails once he did was all Geo needed to know he had made a mistake but before the boy or any of the Vallière sisters could react there was a mechanical voice booming in the house._

**_SHINIGAMI HAKASE!_**

_The black and blue Memory flew out of Narutaki's hand just as Geo put on his Drive System and entered Eijiro's body, morphing him into… something rather similar to a human, if not for the outfit that screamed Dracula like a neon headlight, with white long hair flowing behind him._

_"I'm free again." The man said as he looked around, analyzing everything in the room. "What do you want of me, Narutaki?"_

_"I need your help on a little project of mine." The beige clad man replied with a chuckle. "But first, we need to get out of here."_

_"Indeed." Professor Shinigami replied, walking nimbly towards the stunned girls and knocking them both out just as Geo shouted._

_"Henshin!" The boy inserted the Burst LV1 Drive and hit the small lever on the side, transforming in his base Burst form and charging at both of them with his fist on fire._

**_BURST LV1! IGNITION!_**

_"Such simplicity." Shinigami scoffed as he turned into his Kaijin form and proceeded to throw Ika bombs towards him. The narrow spaces made sure geo was hit by most of them head on, the force of the combined explosions dispelling his transformation and leaving him unconscious on the floor while the few that did not hit him set fire to the Studio._

_"We should leave or we'll attract even more attention." Narutaki said and not a minute later the door burst open, letting the absent Riders in. "Ah, I see you're back. A bit sooner than I expected though, but we were leaving already."_

_Narutaki summoned a portal to carry them away while his enemies hurried to put out the fire and rescue their downed friends. Once the journey had finished, Shinigami looked at his benefactor in the eye._

_"What do you need me to do?" He asked with a critical eye._

_"There are several things that need your supervision and expert eye." Narutaki started with a smile. "Repairing what remains of Goura's machine is the most urgent along with fixing a malfunctioning Driver for an ally of mine... and perhaps upgrading another."_

_"Leave it to me." Professor Shinigami grinned. "I'll get it done."_

_"I'm counting on that." The beige clad man replied with a grin of his own as he summoned a portal that would take them to his base in Londinium. The plans to turn the Capital of Albion into a fortress of evil to destroy Decade had finally begun._

* * *

Today was the second day after we came back from the Capital and found Eijiro turned again into Professor Shinigami while the Studio burned around him and Narutaki. Fortunately for all of us, the damage to the house was minimal and with a little effort we managed to get it back to normal. Also, none of the victims had really bad wounds, even Geo's weren't much with the healing magic going around the Academy, but the blow dealt to all of us was far harder to recover from.

"Hawk-san." A voice said from behind me and I turned to see Geo, dressed in his usual attire of black shirt and white pants with a thin silver vest over them. "I need to talk to you for a moment."

"Sure, what is it?" I asked as I sheathed Derf, stopping my training session.

"Do you think we can get Eijiro-san back?" He asked suddenly, making me look at him in surprise. "It was my fault that Narutaki got to him so I want to do all I can to bring him back to normal."

"If it was done with a Gaia Memory, then defeating Professor Shinigami is the only way, as I doubt it will let go of Eijiro at any moment." I replied after a second and the boy nodded, thanked me and left.

Even after two days with him around, I still wasn't sure about how Geo fit in this picture, he was after Kaito, that much we could see, but we had no idea about his reasons and Tsukasa was not telling until the boy did so himself. Adding to that was the Declaration of War issued yesterday and the preparations going on for it, Agnes was training the girls twice as hard and Eleanor had sped things up to match up to the Captain.

"What is he hiding?" I muttered aloud as I looked at his retreating back.

"You're starting to sound like Earl Lamperouge, now I'm worried." Derf said with a chuckle. "Oh, look, someone's looking for you."

I turned around, seeing Julio accompanied by Louise, Tsukasa and the other travelers approaching. Natsumi looked worse for wear but it wasn't as bad as the first night, the poor girl cried herself to sleep on Tsukasa's shoulder.

"We thought you'd be here." Louise said with a small smile and I returned it. "Come with us, Agnes has something to discuss with all of the group."

I followed after them and we entered the Hikari Studio, inside were Lelouch, Kallen, Rolo and Henrietta as well. Once greetings were done, we sat around the main room and started the improvised meeting.

"Sorry for the unexpected summons, but we need to get this matter solved before we assault Albion." Henrietta started, looking at everyone present. "I have come here to allow all of us passage to the Document Vault beneath the Academy, there we'll look for everything we can find related to D'Anglaterre, it is time this mystery is finally solved." Everyone nodded, knowing there was little to say on the matter. "With that out of the way, I want to tell you, Natsumi, that we'll get your grandfather back without a doubt. I swear upon my title as Queen to do all I can towards that end."

"Thank you, Henrietta." The Japanese girl said with gratitude. The meeting then changed subject to the battle that was to take place in less than a week's time, along with Lelouch's plans. It would seem we would not be needed in that first assault but our turn would come as soon as we had a beach head and supply line in place. Advancing on the country was the hardest part of the plan. Once that part was over, we got back to D'Anglaterre.

"Now then, we need to go to the Headmaster's office to get the gate to the Document Vault open." Lelouch stood up once the meeting was over and everyone followed suit.

We walked out of the Studio and towards the Central Tower, entering Osmond's office soon after. The Headmaster was surprised to see the Queen again so soon but once we told him what we wanted, his expression changed to a serious one.

"I'm afraid I cannot open that door." He replied simply but his words had some hidden strength in them.

"Why?" I asked, we had everything we needed to be granted access, even the Queen herself was present on the scene.

"It's too dangerous, I will not put the Queen and Earl Lamperouge at risk in such a place. It's a very old relic and could fall apart anytime soon." He sighed dejectedly. "Not that it would damage the Academy in any way, but understand that this risk is one I cannot allow Her Majesty, or any of you, to take."

"We understand your position, Headmaster." Lelouch said before anyone else could speak. "We won't ask this of you again." He then turned heel and walked outside the room. Presuming he had something in mind, the rest of us followed after him as Old Osmond let out a heavy sigh.

"There was another reason for that." Tsukasa muttered. "He was hiding something."

"I know, but it's not like we can go and make him tell us, his arguments are pretty solid and I'm sure that even if we were to go into the vault transformed he'd come up with a reason not to let us through." I replied and the others nodded before looking at the Earl walking in front of all of us.

"What do you have in mind, Lelouch?" Henrietta asked as we walked outside the tower.

"I think I know." Julio was smiling from ear to ear. "The door to the vault is sealed with a magic lock, we only need someone good enough to unlock it."

"Still, It's more of a puzzle than a lock from what I've heard." Agnes added, deep in thought. "Even with what i've heard about Hawk being able to open locks with Derflinger and the Memories, we'd need someone more experienced in the matter."

"I agree, I don't want to risk it and end up sealing it permanently due to a mistake." I said as I scratched the back of my head, we certainly didn't need that sort of thing happening right now.

"Is there such a person here at the Academy?" Louise asked surprised as Rolo looked at his brother questioningly.

"There is, and she's rather close to you." Lelouch replied with a smile. "Your sister Eleanor is renowned as a genius in the solving of magical puzzles after all."

"Eleanor?" Louise repeated in surprise. "Do you think she'll help us?"

"I doubt your sister would refuse a direct request from the Queen herself." Rolo told her with a small smile. "It will be alright."

We then split into two groups, one led by Kallen and Agnes that made their way towards the door that led to the vault while Lelouch, Louise, Henrietta and I took care of recruiting Eleanor's help.

We knocked on her door and she let us in the moment she noticed Henrietta. The eldest Vallière sister listened intently to what we were telling her and what we wanted her to do for us, nodding from time to time.

"Alright, I'll open that door for you." She said once she had listened to the explanation. "But I'd like to request permission to go through a few records myself."

"Of course, as long as you do not mind telling us the sort of records you want to see." Henrietta replied with a small smile.

"I'd like to go through all the experiments stored there, there may be something useful buried in there." Eleanor smiled as she stood, wand in hand and ready to go.

"Sounds like a fair trade." Lelouch smiled as well.

"Shall we go? We don't want to keep the other waiting for too long." I interjected and Louise nodded.

"Quite true, thank you for your assistance, Lady Eleanor." Henrietta said as she stood and we all followed her out the room. We walked towards the door to the Document Vault and met with the others there, in front of a small door which seemingly led to a storeroom.

"We're ready." Henrietta said simply and Agnes nodded, opening the door and walking towards one of the walls. The Captain of the Musketeer Force pushed on a section of said wall and it slid to the side, letting us into a stairway made out of rock that led downwards.

"It's strange, isn't it?" I asked aloud as the question popped into my head. "I mean, if there are documents that are best left unseen why not simply burn them and be done with it?"

"It's not that easy, Hawk." Henrietta replied, looking at me. "Once a document is official, disposing of them that way becomes almost impossible. The lack of such document could prove as disastrous as its contents if the right people were to look into it."

"It's amazing how similar our worlds become once we get into how complicated politics can be." Tsukasa commented with a small smile. "Being in charge means being surrounded by people with dirty secrets no matter where you are."

"And this place we are about to enter is an archive of knowledge best left buried in most cases." Lelouch added, looking at Agnes. "What we find in here, unless related to our case, will not leave our mouths."

We all nodded, knowing the huge responsibility we were taking on helping in this, along with the amount of trust Henrietta had in us to let us enter such a place, but I wanted to make sure about it.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked the Queen as we came close to the second gate, locked by what looked like three magical seals. "Who knows what you may find there and you're letting all of us see it."

"I did say you were my most trusted people, didn't I?" She replied with a smile before taking my hand in hers. "I trust all of you with whatever we may find in there, and I trust you to help me cope with it if it ends up being too much."

"I will." I stated simply before we turned our attention back to the door Eleanor was analyzing. "You can count on it."

"There are three locks, they must be unlocked in the right order for the door to open." Eleanor said confidently as she looked all over the symbols on the doorframe. "I'll be done in no time." She moved her wand and muttered the spell, unlocking the three locks in sequence which cause the heavy gate to open slowly.

"Thank you very much, big sis Eleanor." Louise said enthusiastically, which caused her sister to look at her with a confident smile.

"Indeed, thank you, Lady Eleanor." Agnes agreed with a small smile on her face

"It was no big deal." Eleanor replied before her eyes widened drastically, making everyone look to see what she was staring at. Which turned out to be Henrietta and me, holding hands since we hadn't let go.

"Oh, that's right, Eleanor had no idea about this." Julio chimed in almost too happily. "Well, now she's almost up to speed on our secrets."

"The Queen… and the runt's Familiar…" Eleanor muttered in shock as the gears in her mind turned. "That… actually explains a lot." She glared at me and then at Henrietta. "Is that the reason you protected him from our family, Your Majesty?"

"Not at all." She replied sternly. "What Hawk did was something I would have done myself in his situation, locking Louise up in the mansion and marrying her to the first man available was by no means the solution to any sort of problem."

"I think it's time I get my answer to this question." Eleanor continued with a bit of fire in her eyes. "What exactly are you having Louise do for you? What could a girl who's incapable of using normal magic be able to do for the country and the crown?"

"I'll answer that!" Louise said with a power in her voice none of us had ever felt before. "You want to know why, Sister? Fine, I'll tell you why." Eleanor looked at the pinkette in shock, as did we all since we had never seen her as determined as this. "The reason normal magic is impossible for me is due to the fact that I'm a Void Mage, my magic is uncontrollable and volatile, that's why my spells explode. But I'm learning to use this power properly, and I will do so in the name of Tristain and Her Majesty."

"A Void Mage…" The eldest Vallière muttered in surprise. "That was the power of the Founder, Void Magic was lost long ago."

"Believe it or not, your sister is truly a Void Mage." I interjected calmly. "Like she said, the reason her spells explode is due to how difficult to control that power is. And her being a Void Mage is also the reason she was granted a human Familiar like me, it's a trait of the Void Mages from what I found at the library."

"I've seen your sister do great things, Lady Eleanor, I've seen her obliterate a giant Griffon out of the sky with a single spell and save us all." Lelouch added after me with a smile, revealing how Wardes defeat ha truly happened. "I can assure you she is both a Void Mage and an asset to the Crown."

"I've seen her turn an immortal monster into a pile of ash with a spell as well, a monster that resisted the combined damage Hawk and I dealt to it." Tsukasa explained with a smirk, referring to the Accel Dopant the resurrected Wales had turned into. "Like it or not, it's as she says."

"And I can tell you what they say is true, as I was present on both occasions." Henrietta walked forward, her face serious. "It is all true, Lady Eleanor."

"To think there was a Void Mage in our family." Eleanor shook her head. "Wait, if that's true, why didn't you tell Father and Mother?"

"Lady Eleanor, I take you for an intelligent person." Agnes stated calmly from a distance. "Why do you think she hid it?" There was a pause as silence filled the air.

"I understand." She replied after a few seconds. "Void Magic, being the Legacy of the Founder, could cause a civil war, and Father and the Queen aren't in the best of terms as of late."

"Your sister kept it a secret for the Country's sake, can you do the same?" Rolo asked coldly and I spotted a small knife in his hand but before I could move to take it away, Lelouch had seized his brother's hand and Eleanor replied.

"I don't think a civil war would help at all, I'll keep quiet about it until it is safe to reveal the secret." She then looked at Henrietta and kneeled in front of her. "I swear to keep this matter to myself and not discuss it with anyone that does not know."

"Stand, Eleanor de La Vallière." The Queen replied with a small smile. "I trust you to keep your word." The eldest Vallière sister nodded at that. "Very well then, let's go."

"Wait a moment, please." Colbert's voice caught us all by surprise as we turned, finding him on the stairs behind us. "I thought the Headmaster denied your request to enter this place."

"There is something we must know that lies hidden inside this vault, Professor Colbert." Henrietta told him, catching him by surprise. "Nothing you or the Headmaster say will make us go back empty handed."

"Agreed." Lelouch added for the rest of us. "There are a lot of things we need answered and time is running short to find those answers, this may as well be our only chance."

"I understand." The bald teacher sighed heavily. "Very well, but I will accompany you, is that acceptable?"

"By all means, come with us." Henrietta replied, surprising the rest of us. "You knew how to find this place and I'm sure you've visited it in the past. As such, there is nothing against you joining us."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Colbert replied with a bow.

We proceeded down the ample hallway, sculpted out of the stone itself, with torches in our hands to allow for better vision. It wasn't until hallway through that Colbert came up to Henrietta and I, having spent so time talking to Louise and then Agnes.

"Is there something you need, Professor?" I asked, curious about the strange look on his face.

"I have a general understanding of your reasons to enter the Document vault, what I need to know is why now of all times?" The teacher stated worriedly.

"Once the beach head is established, most of us will go to the frontlines." Henrietta replied with a sad look on her face, but it soon subsided. "Like Lelouch said, this may be our one and only chance before the war starts officially."

"I see." Colbert then looked at Henrietta with a critical eye. "Why would you declare a war, Your Majesty?"

"Believe me, it was not what I wanted." She replied, looking at the man in the eye. "But there is no other choice, Albion's hostilities have no end in sight and the people want them to answer for their crimes. Taking down the Reconquista government and finding someone suitable to rule the country is all we can do."

"I had hoped war would never come again." Colbert sighed.

"We all hoped for that, but right now all we can do is fight to stop it from escalating." I told him, locking eyes with him.

"I happen to agree with Hawk." Lelouch added, joining in the conversation. "There was nothing else to be done, I tried all the possible routes for negotiation and there was none that accomplished anything." He then looked at the ground. "There was also no way to delay it any further, as it might have ended in a coup."

"I understand Lady Agnes' reasons to find about what happened in D'Anglaterre after talking to her about it." There was a tinge of regret in Colbert's voice as he spoke of the Musketeer Force Captain but it soon died when he addressed his point "But I am not sure about yours, Earl Lamperouge."

"I'm a survivor as well, so are Rolo and Nunnally thanks to Jeremiah, my faithful butler." Lelouch explained curtly but with passion in his voice. "I want to know the reasons behind the attack, the true reasons, and perhaps here I will find the answers I seek." He then sighed. "Unlike Lady Agnes, I harbor no desire to punish the man who led the operation, as I'm sure he was fooled like everyone else into thinking he had no other choice but to burn the people down. The ones that will taste my wrath are the ones on top, who planned said operation and gave the order, sitting on a comfortable chair and sipping wine as they did."

"I see." Colbert replied simply, he spoke no more after that.

We spent the rest of the pathway in silence, and when we exited it we found a big opening with a rather narrow path leading towards what I assumed was the Document Vault we were searching for. There was something written above the door, using Runes similar to the ones on my left hand. Eleanor was about to read them out loud when a gasp got us by surprise, making us turn around and find Geo along with Siesta there.

"Why are you here, Geo?" Tsukasa asked as Siesta and I avoided looking at each other.

"I was wondering where you guys were and Siesta-san told me she had seen you enter this place, so we followed you." Geo replied simply, looking at both me and Siesta intermittently like many others. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing." I stated, way too fast, and grimaced. "Just…" I shut my mouth and looked away.

"I think we should continue on." Henrietta said, looking worried now as she was aware of what was happening since she knew about Siesta. "We can have this conversation inside, it's not like we can make them turn back now that we're almost there. All I ask of you two is silence, can I count on that?" They both nodded in reply and Tsukasa sighed.

The others nodded and we entered the building, with Siesta and I putting as much distance as possible between us as we searched the many shelves, Colbert kept glancing towards Agnes from time to time as we did, almost in worry, but neither I nor anyone else asked him about it, and Agnes did not seem to notice. About an hour later, there were several piles of books and documents with D'Anglaterre written on them ready for reading.

"Where do we start?" Yuusuke asked, bewildered at the amount of material on the lost town.

"The report we need to find is fifteen years old and should be one of the latest on the matter." Agnes explained. "We need to sort these out and find the one that talks about the purge of the town." After everyone nodded and got a pile to look at, we got to work.

* * *

_The group divided in several pairs, Julio and Agnes, Lelouch and Kallen, Rolo and Louise, Tsukasa and Natsumi, Yuusuke and Colbert, Hawk and Henrietta, and Geo and Siesta, and occupied some tables distributed all over the room._

_Geo and Siesta took the table farthest from the group and looked at their piles before sighing, none of them was good at this sort of information searching. A while later, after having gone through three of his documents and finding nothing related to a purge or attack, Geo looked around the room, setting his eyes on Hawk, who was going through his pile along with the Queen. Geo was not the most intelligent person in the world, but he could notice the signs that were practically shouting something had gone wrong between Hawk and Siesta, and considering what the girl had told him a couple days ago, it wasn't hard to know what it was that had happened between the two._

_"Siesta-san." He whispered so as not to be heard by anyone else. "Is Hawk-san the one you told me about?" The girl nodded weakly, her face sad, and Geo hated to see her like that. He had come to like his new friend when she was cheery and smiling, the way she was behaving now was really ticking him off._

_"Geo…?" The girl asked with a bit of fear and the boy noticed he had been glaring for a while now._

_"Sorry, there's something I need to get done." He said standing and walking towards the other Rider, who had just finished going through his pile and looked about to take part of the Queen's._

_"Geo, don't do anything stupid." Tsukasa told him, getting in his way, he had noticed that the kid could get violent if left alone so he had stood and intervened. "You're not going to get anything out of it."_

_"There is something I need to know, Tsukasa-san." Geo replied, determined, making Tsukasa sigh. "And there's only one way to do so."_

_"Now is not the time or the place for that." The passing through Kamen Rider stated with a serious tone. "If you go at it here the place will fall apart on us all, and even if there are five Riders, there are also way too many people around to carry out without risk." Geo glared but nodded, seeing that the other Rider was right._

_"I found it!" Louise shouted from her seat beside Rolo, interrupting any further conversation between the two and making everyone, minus Eleanor who was going through her experiment records, stand and walk towards her._

_"Good job, Louise." Natsumi told her with a smile and the girl nodded before handing the book in question to Agnes and Lelouch._

_"There it is." Lelouch said out loud and quoted. "The purge of D'Anglaterre was ordered due to an epidemic spreading through the town. Complete annihilation of the town and its inhabitants is the only way to stop it and protect our people." He glared at the book, looking ready to rip it apart or feed it to the fire. "Such a blatant lie, I was there and know that such thing did not happen."_

_"But this is the official document." Louise replied, looking worried. "If Richmond faked this…"_

_"This must be a fake to draw away attention, the real document must be around here somewhere. Maybe even filed away in a secret room." The Earl explained, thinking about the many possible hideouts for such a place inside the vault. The possibilities of finding it were close to zero if they went at it randomly._

_"A secret room inside a secret vault hidden in a cave beneath a Magical Academy? That doesn't sound too farfetched." Tsukasa commented sarcastically with a chuckle before getting strangely serious. "A lie wrapped in another lie, can we manage to find the truth?"_

_"When did you get philosophical?" Yuusuke asked with a small smile as he looked around at the vast space filled with shelves. _

_"Even if that were true, how are we going to find it?" Natsumi asked, doing the same._

_"Here it is." Agnes muttered mostly to herself, but the others heard her all the same and listened carefully. "The man charged with leading the operation was…" She turned the page finding it blank. "Gone, dammit." She spat, closing the book in anger, not many noticed how Colbert stopped holding his breath after she did and those who did paid it no mind at the moment._

_"We're back to where we started." Julio sighed, reclining on one of the shelves. "Unless one of us has a way to find secret doors we're pretty much lost here."_

_"I'm afraid that particular skill eludes me." Hawk replied, sighing as well and not knowing what to do. "What about you, Tsukasa, Geo?"_

_"Um…" A shy noise got their attention before any of the other Riders replied, followed by the sound of something heavy moving. "Would this help?"_

_They turned around, finding Siesta in front of a shelf that had moved to the side, revealing a secret passage within. All of them stared at the maid in surprise and she looked down until Geo walked towards her and lifted her face, making her look forward._

_"You did great Siesta-san." He told her with a smile, happy that her friend had been the one to find the door they were looking for._

_"We were fortunate you came along, Siesta. I thank you from the bottom of my heart." The poor maid fainted after the Queen finished speaking and had Geo not caught her she would have hit the floor hard. "Did I do something wrong?"_

_"I think it was too much for her." Hawk chuckled before realizing what he was doing. "Anyone willing to stay with her while we look in there?"_

_"I will." Geo said immediately. "You guys do what you came here to do, I'm the one who dragged her here so I'll take care of her."_

_"Nice follow up." Julio told him with a smile. _

_"Well then, let's see what awaits there." Lelouch proclaimed and the group nodded, following him in._

_"He moved to catch you." Geo told the unconscious girl, having noticed Hawk's reaction to her fainting. "Even if I was already there he moved by reflex." He looked towards the passage the other had gone through. "I really want to talk to him about this but, like Tsukasa-san said, now is not the time."_

* * *

The secret room was filled with dust and smelled of old, it was rather small as well, with only a couple shelves filled with thin folders and books, many of them unmarked. We lit a couple candles that we found on the walls and started to look around. Considering the small size of the place we were done faster than in the main room and it was Lelouch that found the document in question this time.

"Finally, let's see what the cause of it all was." The Earl muttered as he sat behind the only desk, with Henrietta occupying the other chair available and the rest of us standing in front of him, and started reading through the contents of the file.

We waited as The Earl read through the various documents, carefully noting that his expression was getting more and more anxious, there was even a drop of cold sweat running down his front right before he finished.

"Brother…?" Rolo asked worried when Lelouch sighed and let himself rest back on the chair.

"I can't believe Uncle James would do such a thing. I'm really glad the Reconquista got him like they did." The Earl muttered in a voice that froze us in place, it was cracked, as if he was about to burst into tears. "It was him, Rolo, he bribed Richmond, along with the previous Pope of Romalia." Julio flinched at that, probably thinking he had a lot to ask about back home. "Each for a different reason, no doubt, but while the former Pope's is not one I can imagine, it's pretty obvious what our dear King James of Albion wanted when he ordered the death of all our family."

"Wait, you said this James was your uncle… and he was King of Albion before the civil war…" Louise listed as the pieces finally gathered in all of our heads and she shouted. "You're Royalty?!"

"It would seem it is time to tell you the full story." Lelouch said gravely, rooting us to our place. "Like Hawk's, it's not a comfortable tale."

Everyone nodded as Kallen planted a kiss on her husband's cheek before standing behind him, hands on his shoulders, as if to give him the strength he seemed to be lacking at the moment. A moment later Rolo stood and moved to Lelouch's side, making a similar gesture.

"My real name is Lelouch Tudor Lamperouge. My mother was Countess Marianne Lamperouge, also known as Marianne the Flash, a good friend of both your mothers, if I remember correctly, and Leader of the dissolved Pegasus Assault Squad." He looked at both Henrietta and Louise who nodded, probably making a mental note to ask about it someday. "My father was Charles Tudor, brother to King James of Albion and at the time leader of the Knights of the Round with the title Knight of Zero." He then straightened himself. "I will not bore you with the details, although Nunnally loves to listen to that part. My parents met in a combined operation against a group of pirates that attacked both of the countries, fought together, fell in love in the process of defeating them and from there things escalated until marriage."

"That's what I call fast forward." Tsukasa commented off-handedly, getting a stomp on his foot by Natsumi and choosing to keep quiet for a while.

"My father was a rather… special man, though." Lelouch continued with a wry smile, and I mostly guessed what was going to come next. "While my mother was the woman he loved most, there were others as well. You could say we were one big family of twenty-one brothers and eight mothers with only one father."

"I like your father already." Julio said with a smile, only to be sent into silence by the sheer amount of glares the girls in the room sent him, Agnes' was particularly fierce for some reason.

"Regardless of that, Rolo and Nunnally were the last to be born, they were barely two years old when it happened." The Earl seemed to age in front of us as he gathered the strength to tell us what came next. "Father decided he had had enough of the political manipulation going around in the castle and planned to spend some time away to clear his thoughts on the matter. He told only a few trusted people and took all of us, along with our most faithful servants, the Phoenix and Gottwald families, to D'Anglaterre to spend some time away from Albion."

"So that's who Lance Phoenix, the knight that's now on our side, is. A former servant." Louise mused aloud, getting a nod in reply. "You said he was also your brother-in-law."

"I'll get to that soon." Lelouch told her with a small chuckle before adding. "Lance was more than my servant though, he was one of my first friends, along with Kallen, Anya and Gino." He returned to being serious a second later. "But I'm digressing. As you all know, D'Anglaterre burned, with all of us there and only four of us survived, along with Lance and Jeremiah."

"And now we know why it happened." I concluded, and Lelouch nodded gravely, eyeing the paper again.

"From what these documents say, both King James and the former Pope paid Richmond a pretty big sum in order to get D'Anglaterre to disappear from the maps. Uncle James wanted nothing more than the death of our Father and anyone related to him, and Richmond was more than happy to oblige and give the order to burn everything at the sight of money."

"But you three survived, as did your sister Euphimia. That should have given him a scare, right?" Yuusuke asked, only for Lelouch to shake his head.

"We did survive, thanks to Jeremiah's steadfast loyalty and sacrifice, but that did not stop him in the slightest." Lelouch said, looking at each of us in the eye before continuing. "Even when Euphimia went back to Albion along with Lance, he did not kill them. He played things so he'd get a nice puppet bride for his own son in the process." Lelouch spat the last part before smiling. "We were so lucky Lance got in the way of that by becoming a Knight of the Round and marrying her before that happened, those two were made for each other after all."

"But what about Lady Kallen, how does she fit in all this?" Agnes asked, and seemed rather curious about it.

"It wasn't until ten years after D'Anglaterre that Lelouch and I met again. I had isolated myself and dedicated only to training in the hopes that Tristain would make a mistake and allow me to take revenge on the guy who killed my best friend and fiancé." She explained with a fire in her voice, afire fierce enough to make Colbert take a step back, before she glared at her husband. "He then appeared out of nowhere in my house one day. He was right there, sitting behind my father's desk, dressed in white regalia and enjoying some tea Jeremiah had prepared. Can you guess what I did once I recovered from the shock?"

"You punched him square in the face?" I asked and she nodded in reply, with Lelouch instinctively caressing his cheek as if he had received the blow again as everyone laughed.

"I can see that happen." Tsukasa said with a chuckle. "Don't worry, Lelouch, I got the same problem with a certain other girl." He was then promptly sent to the floor, cackling painfully, by a fuming Natsumi.

"I'll have to ask her to teach me that one day." Kallen muttered aloud and Lelouch paled at the thought. "Back to the matter. Yes, I punched him in the face… and after I yelled at him for about half an hour, we talked. He told me what had happened and I agreed to help him make the guy's behind it pay. The rest, as they say, is history."

"Tell me one thing, Lelouch." Henrietta said, speaking for the first time since the explanation started and with her eyes scanning the Earls' expression carefully. "When you said we would put someone on the throne of Albion, were you referring to yourself?"

"If there is no other choice I'll take on the responsibility." He replied with a small smile. "But I am quite comfortable as head of the Lamperouge house and do not intend to leave that post unless it's absolutely necessary."

"I see." She sighed before smiling. "I trust you, Lelouch Lamperouge. Whether you take on the rest of your name or not will be decided once this war is over."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The Earl replied, kneeling in front of her as the rest of us smiled solemnly.

"Was there anything on the one who lead the operation in that document?" Agnes asked a soon as Lelouch stood.

"I'm afraid not, it was only the transactions and official letters sent by the three conspirers." Lelouch then looked down at the floor. "And they are either dead or brought to justice already. All that remains is making sure something like this won't happen again."

"IT may be over for you, Earl Lamperouge, but I will not rest until the man that burned my home is dead at my feet." Agnes' look was fierce, and almost crazed.

"Agnes. You will bring that man to justice when you find him, is that understood?" Henrietta ordered, catching the Captain by surprise. "I will not let you get lost in the desire for revenge like this."

"Very well, Your Majesty." She said, disappointed, and walked out of the room with Julio and Colbert close behind. The rest followed suit until only seven remained. Tsukasa, Louise, Kallen, Rolo, Lelouch, Henrietta and I.

"I hope she will be able to stop herself when she finds out the truth." Lelouch muttered, looking at the document with a sad expression, and both Rolo and Kallen nodded grimly before leaving the room as well, leaving only five of us behind.

"I should have known it was him." Tsukasa muttered off-handedly as he eyed the paper on top of the folder, the rest of us read it too and our eyes widened as we did.

_To the Chair President of the Office of Legal Affairs, Lord Richmond_

_In the name of our Kingdom, we thank you for your assistance in dealing with this matter, please relay our thanks to Captain Jean Colbert for his excellent performance as well, be as generous as you can._

_His Majesty, King James of Albion_

"I think I know now… why he's so against war." I muttered, looking towards the entrance. "He was tasked with a massacre and it has become his greatest sin and regret."

"Indeed." Henrietta agreed, looking the same way. "I will not punish a man who is already atoning. I'm sure the Headmaster knows about this already and kept it a secret."

"Then all we can do is keep the secret as well." Louise concluded, looking at the rest of us, and we all nodded in reply before Lelouch took the paper for himself and we exited the room, going after the others.

"By the way, I need to talk to both of you if you have the time." Lelouch told Tsukasa and I. "It's about that Narutaki man you are looking for, the one that attacked the Studio while we weren't here."

"Very well, how about we discuss this once we are outside?" I suggested and the passing through Rider nodded in reply.

"Sure, let's do that." He said as we were about to exit the passage. "I'm sure Yuusuke and Natsumikan will like to hear about it as well."

"Very well." Lelouch nodded. "Of course, you're both welcome to join us." He added, looking at both girls.

"I'd like to know what you've found, Lelouch, so I'll be listening to that conversation." Henrietta replied.

"I'll be there as well, I have a feeling you would not invite us if you didn't want us to know." Louise added with a small smile and the Earl looked at her approvingly.

"How very perceptive of you, Louise." The raven haired survivor returned the smile. "Indeed, I want you both to listen to this."

"Alright then, once we get out of here, we'll find somewhere more private to talk." Tsukasa mused aloud. "Does the Studio fit the requirements?"

* * *

_Daiki Kaito sneaked into the city with minimal effort, the patrols were so easy to bypass it was almost laughable. The Treasure Sniper soon found the building he was looking for and walked towards it with the stealth of cat, unnoticed by any soldier._

_"This is almost too easy." He mused to himself as he climbed up a wall and looked into the window before directing his eyes downwards. "And looks like I have a neighbor already." He added, noticing the female figure with green hair dressed in a blue tunic and moving stealthily towards one of the building's gates. "Unfortunately for you, I'm the better thief."_

_He began tailing the figure, following her down the corridors and hallways until she stopped by one of the doors soon before it opened outwards, hiding her from the guard's sight as he continued his patrol. The woman continued on, dodging patrols and seemingly unaware of Kaito tailing her, until she reached her destination._

_"So, is it fixed?" A brown haired young man asked an elderly man that Kaito easily recognized as Professor Shinigami. "Will it work now?"_

_"I assure you, my boy." The Professor replied with a smile. "It will not fail you again. Use it well, for the glory of this country." The boy nodded and left after giving his thanks to Shinigami, who then walked into a room and closed the door._

_"You can both come out now." The boy said after he had walked far enough and the green haired woman complied. "You are Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth, right?"_

_"Yes, My Lord." The woman Kaito had been following replied with a bow. "I apologize for eavesdropping on you, but what did you mean by both of us?"_

_"It does not matter." He glared towards where Kaito was hiding and the Treasure Sniper decided to come on out already, he had been found after all._

_"You've got pretty sharp eyes, boy." Kaito complimented as he walked towards them, hands in his pockets. _

_"Thanks." His eyes then narrowed. "You were one of the Riders at the Academy, right?"_

_"Oh, are you one of the Dopants that attacked it?" Kaito smiled, remembering how he had sent the Beast Dopant flying with a Final Attack Ride and wondering if the guy was around this place as well. "Which one were you?"_

**_NAZCA!_**

_"The one who saved Eternal, huh?" Kaito laughed but soon stopped and looked around. "Aren't you going to sound the alarm or anything?"_

_"I'd like to talk to both of you, on Lelouch's behalf." He explained simply, looking at their reactions before continuing. "Please, come with me."_

_"Lelouch, as in the guy that was with Tsukasa and the others?" Kaito asked, getting a nod in reply. "As good as a chat sounds, I have to ask. What do I get for it?"_

_"Come with me and I'll tell you." Lance replied with a small smile. Lelouch had made a quick plan in case he met up with this man using what Tsukasa had told him. It was time to get the keyword in place. "There'll be a nice treasure for you once your job is over."_

_"Alright, I'll bite the bait this once." The Treasure Sniper grumbled in mock anger. "Where to?"_

_"My house." Lance stated before turning around and resuming his walking. "Follow me."_

_"It seems we're going to spend some time together." The male thief told the woman as they followed after the Knight of the Round "I'm Daiki Kaito, you're Fouquet, right? Let's get along, as fellow thiefs that is."_

_"I still don't know how you managed to follow me unnoticed, but that only speaks highly of your abilities." She said extending her hand for a handshake. "It will be a pleasure to work with you, as that's what this is probably about."_

_"Same here." Kaito replied smiling. "I'm looking forward to what will come."_

_"My employer said a lot about you." Fouquet added with a confident smile. "I'm also looking forward to see you in action."_

_Both thiefs followed behind the young knight, exiting the castle and casually strolling down the street until they reached a big house, not the size of a mansion but not too far from it. Lance opened the door and signaled them to come in._

_"I'm home!" He shouted, being soon greeted by a female voice from upstairs._

_"Welcome back, Lance." The voice paused for a second. "Do we have guests?"_

_"We do, they're your brother's friends I told you about." The knight replied as both gests walked forward._

_"I see." Kaito thought he detected slight disappointment in the voice's tone but it was soon gone. "I'll be down in a moment, make yourselves at home."_

_"Don't mind if I do." The Treasure Sniper replied as he walked to a nearby sofa and sat, legs crossed one over the other. "I'm waiting to hear what you have to say."_

_"You haven't taken many jobs from other people, right?" Fouquet asked with a small smile as she sat by his side._

_"I've always done things my own way." He explained with a smirk. "The only reason I'm listening to this is because that Lelouch guy impressed me and I'd like to know what he wants from me."_

_"Lord Lelouch is indeed an impressive man." The other thief replied, smiling fully now. "I can only hope he'll take what's his by right."_

_"That's what I want to talk about." Lance told them as he sat in front of them. "Lelouch's has orders for you, Fouquet. And a job proposition for Daiki Kaito, also known as Kamen Rider DiEnd."_

_"Alright, I'm listening." Said Rider replied._

_"Fouquet, your job is to learn everything you can about Narutaki's plans and report it to Lelouch." Lance instructed as he had been told in the letter. "Learn everything you can and do not get caught, once things are back in order, you'll get back what is yours."_

_"Understood." The thief nodded._

_"As for you, Sir Kaito." The young knight looked at the other thief in the eye. "We'd like to enlist your help in bringing down the Reconquista government. Should you agree, you'll be able to take your pick of up to five items from the Royal Treasure Vaults of Tristain, Albion and Germania once it's all over and victory is ours." For a few seconds, the Treasure Sniper did not react, shocked, he then smiled slowly until it became a grin and nodded._

_"I must say, he knows how to bargain." Kaito complimented. "What would you have me do?"_

_"Simply help out against Albion's troops, mostly the Dopant part of them, nothing more." Lance replied._

_"So I beat up Dopants and whatever Kaijin Narutaki brought and get five treasures from three different treasure vaults as a reward?" Kaito gaped, it sounded quite simple, way too much. "I'm not doing it solo, I suppose, I'm good but not enough to fight off a whole army of monsters on my own."_

_"Do not worry, We won't be doing this alone. Which reminds me…" He then looked at Fouquet. "I was hoping to move Euphy out of the house before all this started, would she be able to stay with your cousin, Tiffania."_

_"My Lord, it will be no problem, I'm sure she'll enjoy the company." She replied with a bow. "Although you must know…"_

_"I know who she is, Lady Matilda, Lelouch did not leave out any details when he told me." Lance replied, shocking Fouquet. "And I can assure you Euphy does not mind that, right?"_

_"Of course not." The female voice from before replied cheerfully as a young woman dressed in a white feathered dress, long pink hair and blue eyes came in. "If Lulu trusts you there will be no problem at all, and I'm not so prejudiced as to judge people out of appearance alone."_

_"I appreciate it, Lady Euphimia." Fouquet kneeled before the woman to Kaito's surprise. "I'm sure Tiffania will love the company."_

_"And I'd love to meet her, after all, we are cousins as well." Euphy told her with a smile. "Now then, it's been so long since we had guests. Would you like to dine with us? It is getting quite late."_

_"I'll take you up on that offer." Kaito replied, ever since that pink haired girl appeared, he had felt he could trust her. She just seemed to have an aura that told you so, and not an unnatural one caused by any sort of item, but a genuine one, like that Lelouch guy._

_"If you do not mind me imposing, then I will as well." Fouquet said after him and both knight and wife nodded. Things were looking good for now, and it had been so long since they had both genuinely smiled around other people._

_"Then, let me show you the Phoenix family's hospitality." Lance smiled as he started preparing everything in a rather theatrical way._

* * *

And with that, the 'Filler' Chapter comes to a close. We now know all there is to know about Lelouch's past, did you like how I adapted his story?

By the way, I'm truly confused about how the whole document thing works in Tristain, so I kind of made it up as I wrote. If it doesn't really make much sense, there's the reason. Well then, next chapter we're getting to the events right before the war, with the cowardly tactic Sheffield employs to try to get Lelouch out of her land, yeah he's gong to go in there and take a port town off-screen because he's that awesome. So S2 - Chapter 09: Crisis at the Academy/Hostage Situation will be here next Saturday if all goes well. In case it doesn't, summary notice announcing the delay will be issued.

I don't really have much to say today, so I'll be leaving it at that. Please review and don't flame.


	24. S2 - Chapter 09: Crisis at the Academy

I'm really sorry that this took so long to publish. The thing is my last exam wasn't exactly brilliant and it hit me pretty hard so I was out of it for a couple days. This chapter may feel a bit lower quality wise, but I still think it's a good one.

Thanks to everyone that read, Followed, Favorited and/or Reviewed. Also, 100 Favorites reached. Yay! Thank you guys for that, it means a lot to know a hundred people consider this story good enough for their favorite list.

To my Reviewers:

**fuji92**: I know, but things like this sometimes escalate far faster than anyone would expect, author included. Have fun with the chapter.

**Rider Cure**: Yeah, and the fact that Lelouch is also from the Albion Royal Family is a pretty good reason to have her introduced slightly sooner than in the original Anime. Glad you like Siesta and Drive, I'll be checking over the Rocket Project soon and send you my thoughts. Enjoy the chapter.

**brave kid**: Glad you iked it, enjoy this one too.

**necrofantasia**: I know, and Lelouch is going to drill that into him soon enough so don't worry. He already has an idea about how cruel war can truly be, but he also has a moral code and all that, so some things will appear cowardly to him regardless of how much he knows about warfare.

**Raximus**: Thanks, glad you liked it. I know filler was not the most precise word available but it was all I had at the time. Have fun with this one.

**Umbra580**: I assume it is, since that character belongs to gh152 the second and I did not really ask where he based it from but your points are certainly valid so there's a big chance you're right. Thanks for the praise and here's hoping you'll like this too.

**OBSERVER01**: Not sure, I already have two FoZ fics and a Code Geass one too, so it would feel slightly repetitive to do another FoZ fic without working on some other things first but I'll give it some thought.

**BardOwl**: And I hope I can make it worth your time. Athough I had to reduce the cast in order to make everything more manageable but I still hope it will be to your liking. Giving Colbert a Memory sounds nice, let's see how that goes next chapter, shall we? Send me the info if you can, all helps in order to get productiveness working. Enjoy the chapter.

**RyoTheSaiyan**: Glad you enjoyed it so much and sorry if it was too complicated, I know it was a lot of information in one chapter. I'm afraid I haven't watched the webisodes, I guess that's some homework for me during summer vacation. Retrieving Eijiro is going to take some chapters though, so Natsumi is in for a wait.

**Betahalo**: Thanks for all the praise, I try to make the characters believable and to allow everyone some spotlight from time to time, good to know I'm succeeding on that front. I have no plans for Vittorio to become a Kamen Rider but he's going to be a rather fundamental piece in Season 4. Giving Colbert a Memory sounds good but it is my belief that he can stand up to a Dopant without it so long as he knows what he's dealing with, more on that next chapter ;)

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Familiar of Zero, nor do I own any series or characters of the Kamen Rider franchise or Code Geass. All I own (for now) are the original plotlines added to this story and the Characters Hawk Magnus and Tony Blessfield, along with the LostDriver MK II and the I-Driver. Geo Hikari, his Rider Form, Kamen Rider Drive, and his villain belong to gh152 the Second.

* * *

Chapter 09: Crisis at the Academy/Hostage Situation

_Sheffield sat in her office, seething at how late the man she was going to meet for the operation was. Just a day ago, Tristain had launched an attack, a massive one with over five-hundred vessels armed to the proverbial teeth and with an impeccable strategy that had taken the port in little over five hours. The survivors that had managed to escape assured her that it seemed as if they had been directed by the devil himself, as each and every counterattack they had attempted had been met with failure, it was as if whoever planned the assault knew exactly how they were going to react at every turn and prepared his troops accordingly._

_Sheffield did not need a crystal ball or ask a Seer to know who had been the one behind such flawless troop control, Lelouch Lamperouge, the Demon General, as many had come to call him after this last operation. The man was incredibly talented in both covert and open operations, and she had no doubt there were many spies lurking around the Capital and under his direct orders, rumor had it his spy network was capable of finding anything he desired to know._

_A knock on the door got her out of her thoughts and back to the matter at hand, getting back the port they had lost. However, that raven haired bastard had fortified the city so well that even an assault with Dopants would not get the desired results, and a siege was not an option due to both countries being perfectly capable of handling supplies indefinitely. The only option was the bargaining table, and she needed a bargaining chip for that, so she was going to get it._

_"Come in." She told the man outside and the door opened, letting in a massive man with an eye patch covering the right half of his face almost completely, white hair and eye, and dressed in civilian commoner clothes with a black cape over them. In his hand was a big iron staff that could also be used as a club. "I expected you a long time ago."_

_"It's not my fault this guy just can't shut up." The man replied, pointing his thumb at Narutaki, who fumed at that._

_"I suppose he wanted to make sure you understood what it was you were given for this mission." Sheffield said, getting a nod in reply. "Do you understand what it is you and your subordinates now have in your power?"_

_"A new way to burn things." The man replied enthusiastically as he held the Magma Memory in his hands. "And a pretty neat one at that."_

_"Are you sure about letting this fool handle such a delicate job, Sheffield-san?" Narutaki asked, rolling his eyes._

_"I am, Sir Narutaki. Because there is no one better suited for it than him and his squad." Sheffield told him and the beige clad man sighed before nodding. He just needed to go with the flow for a while longer anyway. "Now then, Lord Menvil. Do you know why you are here?"_

_"I can only say that it must be a job for us." He replied in all seriousness, which surprised Narutaki slightly. "But let me tell you my unit is filled with wild people, as your friend over there saw first-hand."_

_"I am well aware of that, and I'm sure you know about how Tristain and Germania captured our port yesterday morning." The pale ruler stated._

_"What, you want us to kick them out of the country?" Menvil asked a little more enthusiastically._

_"No, even with the power you've been given I don't expect you to burn down five-hundred enemy vessels." Sheffield replied with a small smile, she wanted a bargaining chip, but just the Earl's sister wouldn't do so she had decided on a better target._

_"Look, lady, I don't like to beat around the bush." The mercenary interrupted her with a crazed grin. "Tell me what you want to see in flames and I'll do it for you, that's all."_

_"The Tristain Academy of Magic will be your stage." Sheffield told him with an evil grin. A second later, the crazed laugh of Menvil was heard all throughout the castle. "However, there's a catch." She added as he handed him the permits for a flying ship with Gallian credentials and all that he would need to sneak into the enemy country._

_"And that would be…?"_

_"We need the students alive, you're going to hold them captive for a little negotiation." Narutaki took over. "Isn't that right?"_

_"Indeed. Of course, you're allowed to do as you please with the buildings and whoever is not important, such as the servants and staff, only the Headmaster, the Vallière Sisters and the students are of importance for this operation." Sheffield smiled broadly at him and Menvil returned it with a crazed grin._

_"Now that's my kind of job." He grabbed the papers and the payment and got out of the room with a cry of "Let's go you bastards, we have a school to burn!"_

_"Are you sure about this, Sheffield-san?" Narutaki asked warily, of the Memories they had brought to Albion, only Quetzalcoatlus was left in his possession, three had been given to the knights of the Round, seven to Menvil and his squad, and the remaining five had been distributed among Albion's Generals. "You even sent Tony with them."_

_"Of course, Sir Narutaki." Sheffield replied, caressing the Ring of Andvari while holding her Memory, Dummy. "We need to get Lamperouge's eyes out of Albion long enough for us to counterattack, and Menvil's unit is more than capable of accomplishing this."_

_"I see." The world traveler then noticed something and decided to ask about it. "Where is your Driver, Sheffield-san?"_

_"I gave it to Tony, after all he can make a better use of it than I can." The pale woman explained dismissively. "And I have a spare one in Gallia, so it is of no consequence."_

_"Indeed, now if you'll excuse me…." The beige clad prophet nodded and left the room. Only when he had closed the door behind him he allowed himself to seethe. "So close yet so far. Goura's machine needs an energy source powerful enough to work and Quetzalcoatlus just won't do." He muttered to himself, unheard by anyone else. "And the only alternative is that damn Ring, taking it from Sheffield is not an option, not without someone powerful enough backing us until we are ready…"_

_Something in Narutaki's mind clicked as he remembered who he had met a few days ago. Kamen Rider Drive was on this world, how wonderful. He had completely ignored that fact, but it would now be his way of accomplishing his goals. Chuckling evilly, Narutaki disappeared into one of his world travelling portals, towards Drive's world. There was a way to get a powerful ally on his side, and the best part was that it would probably require just with minimal effort._

* * *

It was early morning that I heard delighted screams coming for the lowest floor of the dorm tower. Curious about what it was about, changed fast and left the room, strapping Derf to my back as I did. Walking down the stairs I could make out a small crowd of girls gathered in front of the part of the wall where news were usually posted. Knowing it probably had something to do with Albion, I sped up and reached the paper in question, which read as such:

_Our combined might, directed by His Highness, Prince Reinhardt Von Lohengram, and His Lordship, Earl Lelouch Lamperouge, have taken over the port of Albion. The battle lasted little under five hours and there were no losses on our side. This first victory in our war to free Albion from the corrupt government that insists on attacking us has paved the way for our forces to succeed in the endeavor._

The news of our victory were probably spreading all over the Academy thanks to such papers being posted on all informative sections available, and many girls around me jumped in joy, glad to read that there had been no casualties among our ranks, which was a feat in and of itself. To take an enemy port town in barely five hours and with no casualties on our side, that was Lelouch for you, always forty-seven steps ahead as long as things did not go off the norm.

"We won, Hawk." Louise stated happily, having arrived shortly after me and just finished reading the news and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"You have to remember though, that no Dopants fought there." I told here, my smile disappearing. "From here on out is when it gets tough."

"So very true." Julio added as he approached us. "It won't be long since we are called there as well, in fact…" He trailed off as he looked at Agnes, who was approaching us and nodded towards the Studio once she noticed we had seen her.

Once we reached the place, we took our seats. Neither Henrietta nor Lelouch or any of his family members were here today, which was expected. Geo brought out some cups while Tsukasa played with his repaired camera, he had been lucky Drive had known how to fix it and done a pretty good job on it.

"So, it's our turn already, huh?" The passing through Rider asked nonchalantly as he took a sip. "About time."

"We have to hurry, I don't think I can hold myself still much longer knowing that Grandpa is…"

"Relax, Natsumikan, you'll ruin your pretty face if you get so stressed." Tsukasa stated, and once more the girl seemed to doubt whether to take it as a compliment and smile or jam her thumb in his neck. Two seconds later, option two was put into effect, much to Tsukasa's chagrin.

"Then, we're ready to go after Eijiro-san?" Yuusuke asked, trying to ignore Tsukasa's cackles like the rest of us.

"You three are to go there today, Earl Lamperouge will be waiting for you at the destination." Agnes explained in a serious tone. "The rest of us will follow tomorrow. Pack what you need and stand by at the gates after lunch, your ride will be waiting. And you can bring your machines along, there's enough room for them to fit."

"Sounds like a plan." Julio stated, sounding quite relaxed. "Today's our last day to enjoy at our leisure, I think we should do just that."

"We could also use the time to train a bit." Geo stated, he had been getting together with us more often lately and while he seemed to have something against me, not that I blamed him considering he seemed quite close to Siesta, we were getting more or less along. "I think it would do us good."

"I'll let you decide how to use your time." Agnes stated as she stood. "Both of you are free to come to training." She told Julio and Agnes. "But I will not say anything if you do not attend."

"Would you spar with me, Hawk-san?" Geo asked, taking me by surprise, as everyone filed out of the Studio's main room. "You don't seem too inclined towards spending the day doing nothing."

"Sure, I'm in." I replied, standing up. "What sort of training do you have in mind?"

"We're going to be fighting side by side to get back Eijiro-san and make that Narutaki pay." He started with a fire in his eyes. "I'm sure you have done this once or twice already, I want to know the full extent of your powers, and I'm sure you'd like to know mine."

"We better find a quiet place for this then." I muttered just as Tsukasa came back in. "I don't want to make a show out of it in the Academy Grounds."

"How about the forest right outside the gates?" He suggested, much to our surprise. "No one will bother you there and you two seem to need this more than you let on."

We both nodded and did as he said, exiting the Academy and entering the forest close to it. We walked in a bit, making sure to leave signs that would help us come out just in case. Once we reached a small clearing we both stood facing one another, Drivers in place and ready to go at it.

"I have a question." Geo stated looking at me in the eye. "About Siesta-san."

"I figured you would." I replied, sighing uncomfortably. "What is it?"

"I have an idea of what happened, but I want to know, what do you feel about her?"

"She's the first friend I made in this world when I arrived" I replied, returning his look. "She's a very kind girl and I'm sorry I do not feel for her what she feels for me, but there is someone else I'm in love with." I then scratched the back of my head. "I'd be really glad if we could go back to being friends but the chance seems to be getting rather slim."

"Sorry for intruding, but I needed to hear it from you." He replied and then smirked as he set his first Drive, Burst, in his Rider System. "Now that I know what your feelings on the matter are, though, I'm dragging you in front of her so you can make peace and go back to normal."

"I don't know who'll be the one dragging the other, but you're right." I replied with a smirk of my own as I brought out Eternal and pushed his button. "I really want to get her back as a friend."

**ETERNAL!**

"Henshin!" We both shouted, activating our respective transformation.

**ETERNAL!**

**BURST LV1, IGNITION!**

Once we both took on our Rider Forms, the battle ensued. We did not use weapons at first, going at each other with punches and kicks covered in flames. We spent a good amount of time on that, feinting, dodging, blocking and attacking. Some hits connected, others didn't. It was not until Derf shouted he wanted in on the action that we jumped away from each other.

"You're really impressive, Hawk-san." Geo complimented as he gripped the sword on his back. "Although you haven't shown much yet."

"Right back at you, you're pretty good yourself." I replied, smiling under the helmet, friendly competitions like this put me in a good mood, it was much more enjoyable than fighting to kill an enemy, and not as serious. "So, do we go for weapons now, Derf is getting impatient."

"Of course I am, Partner." He replied, sounding excited. "My only opponents for the past week have been logs since you trained with wooden sword when training against people. I'm itching to face another weapon, and the kid's good enough to make it interesting."

"Thanks for the compliment, Derflinger-san." Geo bowed before inserting a second Red Drive in his belt and hitting the lever.

**BURST LV1, LV2, IGNITION!**

Geo was soon surrounded by scarlet fire as his armor morphed into something more knightly. His breastplate now covered more of his body and looked sturdier, the shoulder guards lengthened, a small blade formed in his gauntlets and the boots soon turned into red metal greaves. His helmet remained mostly unchanged although the visor had widened in size and the speedometer needle had become black.

"So that's how yours work?" I asked, impressed, he was taking this pretty seriously now, I could tell.

"I suggest you go all-out this time. We were pretty even before." He replied, inserting a black Drive in the blade which soon became covered in an ominous dark aura.

"Fine." I replied, unsheathing Derf and inserting Trigger in him before bringing out the Eternal Edge and pushing Metal into it.

**TRIGGER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

**METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"Let's see how I can handle you when you get serious, Geo." I told him as I inserted Accel in the Maximum Drive Slot, just in case I needed a fast retreat or attack, and charged at him weapons in hand. "Even if that is not your full power."

"You noticed, huh?" He noted as he blocked my attacks, some of them with ease, others with more difficulty, he had a pretty big problem with attacks coming from the left and he was facing someone capable of attacking from both sides. "I suppose three slots are a dead giveaway." He added after a few more clashes. "Unfortunately, I can't go all out anymore, not until I get back what's mine."

"Is that why you're after Kaito?" He nodded in reply and I jumped back, stopping my assault. "Want to share the story?"

"Another time, if you don't mind." He replied just before he initiated his attack so I had no time to try and convince him before we started going at it again.

* * *

_Narutaki appeared in an underground complex somewhere beneath Drive's city, and walked around until he found what he was looking for. He let out a chuckle as his presence was detected by the slumbering being, the last of the Viral that Kamen Rider Drive fought and the most powerful out of all of them._

_"Who dares disturb me, Darkness Void?" He asked in a gruff voice. He had not fully recovered from the last fight against that foolish kid that had cost him the entirety of his army, and Scarlet's loyalty. "Who is so foolish as to approach me?"_

_"Ah, Darkness Void. I've been looking for you." Narutaki replied with a nervous smile, this was not a being to take lightly. "I was wondering if you would like to get revenge on Kamen Rider Drive."_

_The sole mention of the name made the Viral Leader and sole survivor stand in his full height, showing his body in the dim lit room. Black, draconic features with eyes that shone bloody red, sharpened white fangs. Darkness void was as black as his name implied, his body was lined with a few golden spikes and had four arms. _

_"What do you know about that runt?!" The Viral roared. "Where is he?!"_

_"Come with me, I can take you to where he is now." Narutaki offered with a smile. "Of course, I'd like to ask a favor of you in exchange, not that I think you'll mind granting it."_

_"What sort of favor, human?" Darkness Void asked, slightly curious about the strange aura he was feeling from Narutaki. "Name it before I tear you apart."_

_"It's rather simple, Drive's not the only Rider there, I would like you to join a group I'm assembling to defeat them. The one you'll face will be the one you seek, of course." Narutaki then added. "And I have a good friend that will restore your body to its full potential as well."_

_"An alliance to destroy a bunch of Riders like Drive, you say?" The Viral was now interested, a good fight was always welcome after all. "And being healed from all the damage that cursed brat inflicted last time. That is a very tempting offer and I'm not one to say no to such a thing. What's your name?"_

_"Narutaki, Lord Darkness Void." The beige clad man bowed. "It is a pleasure to work with you."_

_"I'm sure it is, Narutaki." Darkness Void chuckled as Narutaki's portal took them both back to Halkeginia._

* * *

We got out of the forest, tired but satisfied, and I'd venture we had also formed a faint bond of friendly rivalry. Whatever it was that had made Geo reluctant to speak to me had faded and I had found myself noting he was someone nice to have around, I wouldn't mind spending more time with him, he also comes from a modern world, maybe we had some similar hobbies as well.

Regardless, I had already decided to take a nap that would last the whole afternoon if possible. And I had already planned to visit Henrietta tonight, I thought it would be a good idea to do so before we all went to Albion and things started getting hectic, which would undoubtedly happen, so that conversation would have to wait until a better time, as would Geo's past.

But before I could go about the rest of my plans for the day, there was the inevitable conversation with Siesta. Which ended up going rather well, we were still a bit uncomfortable around each other but I at least it wasn't like there was an abyss between the two. She even smiled a bit while we parted, although Geo stayed behind just in case.

As I walked around the Grounds, watching on as Agnes trained her Musketeer Force with zeal while my steps took me towards the dining hall, I noticed that Eleanor was taking things again to a new level with the defensive magic she was teaching the girls. Still, the eldest Vallière sister seemed troubled, I could tell even from a distance, and I knew it had to do with Louise, Eleanor had come to show more protectiveness for her youngest sister as of late, whether it was due to the revelation that she possessed Void Magic or not, I did not know.

I suppose that even knowing your sister has tremendous magical power, seeing her go to war was not welcomed by anyone who cared. I didn't want to drag her there either, but I knew that, should there be more beings like the Wales we faced, we would need Louise's spells to deal with them. That was the only thing preventing me from locking her up somewhere until the war was over, the fact that we could all lose our lives if she wasn't there to help.

The day continued rather peacefully, and soon the sun set on the horizon just as I opened the window in my room and inserted the Bird Memory in Derflinger's Slot, transforming him into his Metal Eagle Form as the Memory shouted its usual call.

"Travelling in the Derf Express then, Partner?" My sword joked with a chuckle and I laughed a bit at that. "Let me guess, the Palace, right?"

"You know me well, don't you, Derf?" I asked with a big smile and he chuckled again. "Now the, if you'd please."

"Sure, hop on, Partner." He replied as he stood still on the air, waiting for me to jump on him, which I did shortly after. "Hold on tight." He said as he sped forward towards the castle.

On the way towards the Capital we passed by a merchant Airship, it was strange to see one in the middle of the night but I did not give it much importance. We continued on our way and once we had reached the city I was greeted by the sight of the Royal Carriage no less, and it was exiting the gates in the direction I came from.

"Take us down Derf, I want to see if that's who I think it is." I told my trusty weapon, who nodded in reply, and landed right in front of the carriage, startling the mounts.

"Who goes there?" A blond man descended from the carriage, a blond man I had not seen for quite some time. "Identify yourself!"

"Good to see you, Lamark." I replied, walking forward with my hands held high. "Is that how you greet a friend after so long?"

"Hawk, is that you?" Henrietta asked from within the carriage before Guiche's brother could even react.

"Yes, it's me." I said as she came out of the carriage. "I was coming for a little visit, I was lucky I found you just as you were leaving. To the battlefield already?" I added the last part with some worry.

"No, it's not that." She shook her head. "Since my personal squad is leaving from the Academy, I thought it would be rather unfair if I did not go with them, so I am going to spend the night there and we'll depart for Albion at the accorded time." She looked at Lamark, who seemed to be recovering from the slight shock at seeing me again. "Sir Lamark offered to escort me along with Lord Jeremiah."

It was then that I noticed that Lelouch's butler was the one on the driver's seat, he nodded politely in greeting and I did the same before turning my attention to Lamark's sudden hug on my person.

"It's been a while, my friend." He said after letting go. "How have you been?"

"Quite well, in fact I haven't been happier in my life than the past two weeks, even if there were a couple problems along the way." I looked meaningfully at Henrietta who smiled at me with a small blush. "What about you?"

"I took over the Griffon Corps after Wardes' betrayal and death." He explained, even if I already knew. "And now, that unit has been selected to escort the Queen to Albion tomorrow, which is why I offered to accompany her today."

"My Lords, we should continue on." Jeremiah said after a couple coughs to get our attention. "You can catch up inside the carriage, if you wish."

"You're right, Jeremiah." I nodded as I extracted the Bird Memory from Derf, turning him back into a sword. "Do you have room for us both?"

"Of course, my friend." Lamark smiled as he motioned towards the carriage. "Right after you both."

"Thanks." I replied as I walked up to Henrietta and offered my hand to help her up the carriage, she took it gladly and entered, followed by me and then Lamark.

"Talk about chance meeting, right Partner?" Derf said once we were all inside. This carriage was certainly far more spacious than the one Siesta and I had boarded to go to the Vallière mansion.

"Indeed." I nodded in reply. "Still, how long does it take for a carriage like this one to reach the Academy from the Capital?"

"Around two hours, we would have gone there sooner if the court was not so foolishly attempting to clear Richmond's name." Lamark shook his head. "Even after all the proof presented there are still some who believe it to be a ruse, a grab for power from Lelouch."

"And if they were aware of Lelouch's true identity, they'd be kissing the dirt he treads on in order to get on his good side." I muttered, only to realize that Lamark might not know about Lelouch heritage and mentally kick myself.

"So he told you, huh?" The blond asked, taking me by surprise. "He must really trust you."

"You knew?" Henrietta asked with the same amount of surprise in her voice.

"We were pretty good friends back when we were in the Academy, it was thanks to him that I managed to refine my skills as far as to create the Einherjar." Lamark waved his hand, taking importance off of the matter. "And who do you think covered his absence when he went to Albion to get his girl back?"

"I bet you're itching to tell a few anecdotes." I chuckled, not expecting the answer in the slightest.

"That depends, are you willing to hear them?" Lamark asked with a knowing smirk.

Henrietta and I looked at each other, then at Lamark, and nodded rather enthusiastically which broadened the blonde's grin to almost impossible levels before he began explaining his tale.

* * *

_Louise woke up somewhere cold, and most important of all, she did not remember falling asleep anywhere. Last thing she remembered was going to Eleanor's room to see her sisters before preparing everything she needed to pack in order leave tomorrow afternoon towards Albion._

_The youngest Vallière looked around, realizing she was in some sort of prison cell, if the mattress, the barred window and the walls were any indication. The small barred overture on the thick wooden door was also a dead giveaway. _

_"Sorry Louise, but this is for your own good." Eleanor's voce made her look at the overture, finding her sister's eyes looking at her from there. "Even if you are a Void Mage, I cannot let you go to the battlefield."_

_"But sister, I'm needed there." She almost shouted, her eyes wide with surprise and worry. "Besides, what are you going to tell Hawk about this?"_

_"That is my concern alone, you need not worry about it." Eleanor replied before turning as they both heard footsteps approaching their location._

_"What exactly is going on here, Lady Eleanor?" Professor Colbert asked as he came into view._

_"Please get me out of here, Professor Colbert!" Louise shouted, which alarmed the teacher._

_"I hope you have a good explanation for this, My Lady." Colbert said with a glare._

_"I will not allow a child like her to go to war, that is all and nothing you say will make me change my mind." Eleanor replied with force in her voice before turning back to Louise. "Louise, war is not as simple as you believe it to be."_

_"I already know what war is, sister. I was in Tarb during the battle, remember?" She told her, drawing confidence from that fact. "I'm the only one who can help her Majesty if things get too bad, I'll defeat the enemy in her name."_

_"Defeat the enemy?" Colbert repeated, his voice almost a whisper, but a very cold one. "As in killing them, Miss Vallière?" _

_"That's not what I…" Louise started but then closed her mouth, she hadn't thought about that part._

_"To defeat the enemy for our country's sake… To defend our honor from the enemy…" the bald teacher listed, unaware that he was reminding the pinkette of what he had done in the past, as the Flame Snake. "No matter how many pretty words you use to say it, it's always been and always will be nothing but murder." He looked at her in the eye, letting her see the suffering dwelling there. "I do not want one of my precious students to go through that. Letting you all participate in the Battle of Tarb was hard enough."_

_"Professor… Colbert…" Louise muttered, taken aback at the emotion in his voice that contrasted with his now cold eyes._

_"I'll leave her in your hands, Professor Colbert." Eleanor said, giving the teacher Louise's wand. "I believe you can knock some sense into my sister."_

_"Professor." Louise started, almost in a whisper once her sister was gone. "You know that Hawk has killed, right?"_

_"I do, and I know how he feels about it, he told me himself one night." Colbert replied, remembering how the boy had come to his workshop the night that the nightmares had finally gotten to him. "Poor boy, as he said himself, with great power comes great responsibility."_

_"What did you talk about? That night I mean." Louise asked, Hawk hadn't told her anything about it._

_"Many things, I do not know why he came to me at the time, but I suppose he wanted an adult to help him out." Colbert explained in a distant tone. "He told me many things about his world and the laws there, many of them were indeed interesting. I also helped him deal with the killings he had committed, but I believe someone had already helped him there, most people crack under the pressure of over twenty deaths and he took all those lives in only two days."_

_"Does he… regret them?"_

_"He regrets taking the lives, yes, but also knows it was all he could do at the time." Colbert replied in all seriousness. "On the battlefield you don't have the luxury to stop to think about it, Miss Vallière, and many people freeze the moment they kill for the first time."_

_"I think I was foolish." Louise said after a long silence, taking the teacher by surprise. "As you said, war is not as simple as I believed it to be, just listening to what you're saying is more than enough proof." The pinkette's tone changed then to one of pure determination. "Still, I want to protect Her Majesty, and I want to help Hawk and the others. I want to make sure Albion will not reach our lands, I want to make sure… Rolo will be alright." She took a deep breath. "I will not go to war to defeat the enemy, but to ensure that everyone I care about comes back safely once it's over."_

_"As much as I agree with the change in perspective, Miss Vallière, I have no intention of letting you out." Colbert stated, although his voice betrayed a hint of respect for the youngest Vallière despite his earlier statement that he did not want her, or any student, to go to war._

_"That does not matter." Louise stated with a smile as her Master/Familiar Link relayed rather important information. "It's just a matter of time before Hawk and Her Majesty get here anyway." Colbert looked at her in surprise from the overture and sighed, at least she now had the right mindset, it was better than just sending her there without knowing anything._

_"Still, you'll remain here until they come to get you, or there's an emergency." Louise nodded at that and smiled. She did not mind waiting now, she had learnt a lot and that would be very useful in the future._

_"I will not take a life if I can avoid it, this I swear upon my name, title and honor." She stated, mostly to herself, causing Colbert to smile and mutter something about kids growing up way too fast._

_Meanwhile, on the skies above the Academy of Magic, a merchant Airship approached. On its deck stood eight people, seven of them wearing black shirts, white pants with a dark purple cape over them and leather fingerless gloves, each of the seven figures had a metal staff that could be used as a blunt weapon. The eighth figure was dressed in the usual attire of the Knights of the Round. The eight of them were laughing rather loudly._

_"You guys and I should have met sooner!" Tony shouted enthusiastically. He had come to like the guys the moment they had started telling tales of their missions, and when Tony added his two cents about his own, the feeling became mutual in an instant. "I wonder if the birdie will be home."_

_"That birdie guy must be pretty tough." Menvil stated with a smile as he looked over the Academy, planning the attack as he spoke. "But I suppose the honor of burning him to death belongs to you, Sir Tony."_

_"You bet it does, Menvil." The Violence user replied. "Besides, I want my belt back, using just Violence doesn't feel as awesome."_

_"By the way, what are we going to do with the students?" One of Menvil's men asked._

_"Isn't it obvious? There are only girls down there after all." Another replied, causing a round of perverted chuckles to go off._

_"Now, now, the students are not to be harmed in any way, neither is the Headmaster and the two Vallière teachers." Menvil told them, which caused the chuckles to come to a rather abrupt stop. "But the rest of the staff, servants and soldiers are all yours to do with as you please." The men grinned evilly and looked at their target, more eager now than ever to get started with the assault and Menvil used the chance to explain the plan, once everyone nodded in understanding he looked at the Academy again. _

_"So, when do we start?" Tony asked, licking his lips in anticipation._

_"Now." Menvil replied as he directed the ship downwards. "You have the opening move, Sir Tony."_

**_VIOLENCE!_**

_"I wouldn't want it any other way!" Tony shouted as he jumped down towards the Academy, inserting Violence in his borrowed LostDriver and activating the Transformation._

**_VIOLENCE!_**

_"What the…?" Was all the guards managed to say before Tony crushed their skulls with his bare hands while Menvil and his men followed after him using ropes._

_"Not bad, I like you kid." Menvil whistled as another soldier tried to attack them, only to be turned into ashes by the white haired mercenary. "You know what to do, go!" He commanded and his subordinates nodded. "You're with me, kid. We're going to have some fun."_

_Menvil's men moved swiftly, heading towards the dorms one by one and capturing everyone they found before tying their hands and escorting them to the dining hall where Menvil and Tony kept them in check. That was until Julio came, of course._

_"Oh, look. A pitiful coward." He chuckled as he looked at Tony. "What, you didn't have the guts to go face Hawk on your own so you jumped at the chance of more hostages?" His answer came in the form of a punch to the jaw._

_"You're lucky I have to keep you alive again, fucker." Tony replied in anger. "Otherwise you'd be dead."_

_"So much bark for such a harmless bite." Julio smirked as he incorporated on the ground, making Tony seethe and look ready to beat him up._

_"Julio, I don't think angering them any further is a good idea." The Headmaster told him and the Paladin nodded, deciding to keep quiet for now. That did not stop him from smirking at the bully who once more seethed in anger._

_"You've got a history with the pretty boy as well, huh?" Menvil said as he looked around, once the last batch of students had been delivered he addressed them all. "Listen well, ladies and gentlemen. You're all hostages, be nice and you will not get hurt. Once the Queen complies with our demands you'll all be free to go." He was interrupted by sobs coming from a blond girl who kept calling for her mommy. The massive man walked towards her and cupped her face in his hand. "If you do not shut up now, I'll turn you into ashes, I doubt they'll notice one or two missing until it's too late." Montmorency did not open her mouth again._

_"If what you need is a hostage, wouldn't I be enough?" The Headmaster asked while Menvil noticed he was one man short, specifically the one sent to the soldiers' dorm to assassinate the Captain of the force stationed in the Academy._

_"Sorry, but the crown won't move a finger for a feeble old man, neither will it do anything for two mere noblewomen, no matter who their father is." He stated, having noticed the two Vallière sisters about to attempt something similar. "The future of almost every noble house in this country is right now in our hands, do you think we'll let that go so easily?"_

_"Is there something wrong?" Tony asked when Menvil approached him._

_"Take the two men and guard the door that leads here, we'll have visitors soon. They are all allowed to use the Memories." Menvil told him. "Tell the rest to go have some fun at the Servant's Quarters. That should gather some attention and make it easier for us to keep the enemy at bay."_

_"Menvil, I fucking love your plans." Tony replied before signaling the others to follow him out of the place. Once they were out, he relayed the instructions. "Now go do your things."_

_"So, what now, Sir Tony?" One of the men that stayed with him asked, playing around with the Bat Memory._

_"Obviously we wait." The other stated as he gripped the Spider Memory._

_"Until we get something to play with." Tony finished for him, putting on the LostDriver and with Violence at the ready._

_Both Louise and Colbert had heard the noise outside, and it had taken all of Louise's insistence to convince her teacher to let her out and give back her wand. She was really glad that Colbert had listened to her and complied with her request, otherwise she would be roasted now. The Dopant they were now fighting, Key if Louise had heard right when the Memory was used, had previously been a man who had unleashed a powerful fire spell on their location, only Colbert's prowess with the element in question had saved their lives and pushed their assailant back. But just when it seemed they manage to win and get away, their opponent had brought out that Memory and used it, transforming into a metallic blue monster with a silver, key-like weapon instead of a right hand and a keyhole shaped shield on the left arm._

_The fact that other two more Dopants had just started attacking the Servant Quarters, Geo was fighting them off as best he could, but with just his first level burst form, it was proving to be quite challenging, and he couldn't switch Drives because he had no room for distractions, having to protect the Siesta and the other servants while facing two opponents at once. His opportunity did come when Marteau threw two massive pans at one of the Dopants, hitting him square in the face and making the pink Triceratops Dopant stagger slightly due to the impact._

_"Arigato, Marteau-san." Drive said as he punched the purple T-Rex Dopant in the chest-face, sending him back long enough to add the second level Earth Drive to his belt, deciding that combined elements were more useful to protect Siesta and the others, and hitting the lever for activation. "Now, please stand back."_

**_BURST LV1, SPIRAL LV2, IGNITION!_**

_"Sure, we may not have Our Sword with us, but we sure could use a Shield in this situation." Marteau stated with a grin, having now decided on what Geo would be to them. "Show them what you've got, Our Shield."_

_Geo nodded in reply, smiling slightly as his armor morphed, taking a similar shape to the one he had used while training with Hawk earlier that day. The only differences were the thicker armor and that small drills now decorated the shoulder and knee guards, along with gauntlets. Also, his armor was now reddish brown and had silver lining, while the visor had taken on a golden color. This form, that Drive had dubbed Magma, was much more suited for defensive battles and it was what he needed right now. _

_"Would you look at that? His armor changes." The T-Rex Dopant chuckled._

_"He must think he's so cool." The Triceratops Dopant added. "Should we show him what we can do?"_

_"Of course." The other Dopant agreed just as a cry was heard. The Key Dopant had just pierced Colbert's right shoulder with his weapon arm, sealing all movement the teacher could make and making him bleed profusely from the wound, before hitting him in the stomach with his shield._

_"Damn it." The Professor coughed, kneeling on the ground and grimacing. "These things are just too powerful."_

_"Goddammit!" Geo shouted as he charged at his two opponents, inserting the level one Earth Drive in the Rev Blade, turning the blade of the weapon into a bloody red drill and trying to dispose of both enemies as soon as possible, he couldn't leave the servants unprotected, but he couldn't ignore. "If only Hawk-san or Tsukasa-tachi were here."_

_"Sorry kid, you're pretty tough, I'll give you that." The T-Rex Dopant said as both he and the Triceratops Dopant transformed into their Big Forms. "But there's nothing you can do now."_

_"Professor Colbert!" Louise cried out, stepping in front of her teacher and unleashing a spell on the Key Dopant as fast as she could. The magic exploded with incredible force, causing a massive amount of dust to envelop the place and distracting their enemies. Geo used the chance to strike, hitting the lever in his belt and the button in the blade both at the same time._

**_IGNITION!_**

_"Explosive Drill Assault!" Drive shouted as the six drills decorating his armor spun, erupting in flames, and launched towards the T-Rex's skeletal face. The Dopant cried out in pain from the hit just as Geo lunged forward, plunging the Rev Blade, covered in scarlet fire and spinning as well, in the Dopant's neck, causing a Memory Break and the subsequent explosion just as Louise dragged Colbert towards the Quarters using the dust as cover._

_"Great move." Louise complimented with a small smile and Geo nodded as he jumped back, taking a position to protect them all as the man fell forward by his broken Memory, not breathing anymore, but none of them noticed that at the time._

_"It was thanks to you that I could do it, Louise-san." Geo replied, not taking his eyes off of the other Dopants now that the dust was clearing. "But we're still in pretty bad situation."_

_"What bad timing for this to happen, just when we're lacking in Riders." Louise muttered before she felt something through the link and looked up just as a voice called out._

**_ETERNAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!_**

_A mass of intense azure fire clashed feet first with the Key Dopant, destroying the shield he had used to block the attack and pushing the monster back as the white clad figure landed on the grass and a metallic eagle rammed the Triceratops Dopant, preventing it from charging towards the Servant Quarters and giving Geo the opportunity to dash forward and slash at both eyes with his weapon, blinding the creature._

_"Sorry for being late." Hawk told them, his voice serious as he focused on the Key Dopant, taking in its features and possible abilities basing himself on what he knew of the Memory. "Can you take care of the big guy, Geo? Derf will take care of protecting Louise and the others."_

_"Leave him to me, Hawk-san." Geo replied, changing the Earth Drive for a the Wind one with the same level, he no longer needed to fight defensively and could focus on striking back thanks to the reinforcements. _

**_BURST LV1, FLIGHT LV2, IGNITION!_**

_"That one did something to Colbert-sensei, he cannot move anymore." He added, and Hawk nodded at the information as he pieced everything together. _

_"Got it, let's kick these bastards out of the Academy." Eternal stated, taking off the cape and charging at the Key Dopant, Eternal Edge in hand, and glad he had managed to convince Henrietta to stay back for a few minutes before she came in._

_"Right!" Drive replied as his new armor finished forming. This one was a lighter set, red in color with white lining and silver wings drawn on the chest armor, that Geo referred to as Firestorm. The visor was now light green in color and thin, but sharp, plane wing-like blades with a glowing green edge protruded from both forearms and ankles._

* * *

"So I get to fight against the White Devil of Tristain himself." The Key Dopant laughed as he blocked my attack. "It's an honor. Even bigger than facing and defeating the Fire Snake."

"I didn't know I had become so famous, what's with the nickname?" I asked, ducking under his counterattack and tripping him as I did, causing him to stumble forward.

"The Queen's fearsome Knight, clad in white armor adorned with blue flames. A warrior fast beyond belief, with inhuman strength and able to control all elements." The Dopant listed excitedly, regaining his feet fast enough to jump out of my swipe to his neck. "It's not that strange to get a couple nicknames along the way from the enemy troops and other witnesses to your deeds." He continued as he slashed at me with his arm, I sidestepped the attack and kicked him on the torso, making him stumble slightly but not managing much more. "And it's no wonder there are so many mercenaries and fighters willing to measure up to someone like that, me included."

"Is that so?" I replied, not really paying attention to his rambling as I flipped the Eternal Edge in my hands and inserted Eternal in the weapon, expecting the Eternal Requiem to take care of this fast. "I'd love to hear more, but I don't have time to waste dealing with you."

**ETERNAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Nothing happened, no indication that the Eternal Requiem was having any effect. I should have expected that, Narutaki was not so foolish as to leave such a big weakness around knowing who he was facing, or maybe it was due to the fact of how my Memories had been powered in the first place. Whatever the reason, this was not working as it should, it was time to change tactics and deal with this the old fashioned way. Fortunately, I had a way to make it faster than usual.

"Was anything supposed to happen?" The Key Dopant mocked as I spared a glance at Geo's fight, noticing how he was drawing the Triceratops Dopant away from the buildings and planning accordingly. "Come on, fight me for real."

"Alright, no holding back anymore." I replied, putting the Eternal Memory back in its place. Making a mental note to ask Eternal about this the next time we talked as I brought out the Accel and Fang Memories. "I'll beat you in five seconds."

**FANG! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

**ACCEL! FORM DRIVE!**

**ACCEL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"I'd like to see you…" He started, only to be shut up by a punch to the face at my maximum speed while I used the Eternal Edge, sharpened beyond belief by Fang's Maximum, to cut off his weapon arm.

The Dopant fell to his knees, clutching the missing member and crying out in pain as I inserted Eternal in my Maximum Slot and hit it, unleashing its power and gathering it in my right foot.

"Hellish Despair is your just punishment." I stated coldly as my blazing red kick connected with the side of his face, sending him right into the Triceratops Dopant and disorienting it thanks to the explosion afterwards. "Savor it for all Eternity." I finished as the broken Key GaiaMemory fell on the grass.

**IGNITION!**

"Storm Blader!" The blades on Geo's armor started shining brightly with green fire as wind gathered around his body. A second later he charged forward, ramming into the Triceratops Dopant as the cutting winds hit, drawing sparks everywhere as he slashed through it and caused it to explode due to Memory Break.

"I'm afraid I don't have a cool phrase for the finisher." He told me, landing by my side as the broken Triceratops Memory landed on his hand.

"Mine comes out of habit already." I replied, shaking my head as I dispelled the transformation, noticing no more enemies were in sight.

"As if you didn't spend time practicing." Derf shouted, making me blush slightly in embarrassment.

"Anyway, let's go." I said, walking towards the servants.

"Shouldn't we take these guys with us?" Geo asked, transformation dispelled as well. "I mean, to patch them up and imprison them for answers later on." It seemed like he hadn't noticed that they were not breathing anymore.

"Geo, I'm afraid that won't be possible." I told him, looking at the boy in the eyes as they widened in realization. "You can't heal the dead."

"I… Killed humans…" He stumbled, shocked at the fact and would have frozen in place had Siesta not jumped on him.

"Thank you, Geo." She told him as he looked blankly at her face, blinking. "You saved us!" She then turned to me. "Thank you too, Hawk."

"It would seem Our Sword saved the day, but there would have been nothing left to save if Our Shield had not done such a great job." Marteau added with a big grin, patting my back as Siesta helped Geo stand while the rest of the servants cheered.

"But I…" Geo started, still down.

"Geo." I interrupted him before he went too far down the spiral. "You killed them, yes. But tell me, why did you do it?"

"I was protecting them." He whispered in reply, his face showing he was coming to the realization on his own. "They would have hurt everyone if I hadn't stopped them."

"It is thanks to you we are still alive, Geo." Colbert stated, having finally regained his ability to move and with his shoulder bandaged. "While it is regrettable that lives were lost, you did what anyone else would have done in your situation."

"Thank you, everyone." The boy replied, shaking his head as he attempted to smile. "I can't allow myself to break down, not now anyway."

"Hawk!" Lamark shouted as he and Henrietta approached, the Queen had donned her battle armor and carried her staff in her right hand and a leather pouch on her waist, she looked ready for a fight. "I see you did take care of everything before we arrived."

"Your Majesty!" Agnes' voice was heard as she and what remained of the Musketeer Force arrived at the scene, she kneeled in front of Henrietta a second after they all got there. "I apologize for the state things are in the Academy, it was because of my carelessness."

"That does not matter now, Agnes." She told her, her eyes serious. "I doubt this attack was staged by three people alone."

"It wasn't, they have taken all the students hostage, along with the Headmaster and both Vallière sisters." Agnes explained hurriedly. "They have them in the Dining Hall, guarded by the one that seems to be the leader of the operation, and there are three more of them guarding the hallway leading there. One of them is a Knight of the Round, but I'm not sure which one."

Just as Agnes spoke, a bird flew out of the building in question. One of the Musketeers shot it and it fell down, there was a note attached to its leg. Colbert took it from the now dead animal as I thought about how several people in the world I came from would react to its death.

"It's a ransom. They'll give the students back if our troops retreat from the port and go back to Tristain." The teacher explained, giving the letter to the Queen for confirmation.

"It was foolish of me to think Albion would meet us in a fair and level field once we gained equal footing with them." She muttered, enraged, as she read through the letter. "They will not get away with threatening my people like this."

"Then, we are saving them, right?" Colbert asked, and we all nodded in reply. "I have something we could use in my workshop, but I would need you to distract them while I prepare it."

"I think we can handle that." I told him. "Do you need anyone to help you with what you are going to do?"

"A few more mages would be very useful, but I doubt there are many available at the moment." Colbert replied as I spotted a familiar red-head moving through the crowd around us and smiled. "Miss Vallière and I should be enough."

"I don't think that will be a problem." I muttered, causing a few people to look in the same direction.

"We can help." Kirche said as she and Tabitha came into view. "It's the least we can do to thank you for saving us." The bluenette nodded in agreement.

"Very well then." Henrietta took a deep breath. "As much as I hate to ask such a thing out of students, again, I'm counting on you two to help Professor Colbert in this. Thank you for lending me your strength."

"Henrietta, would you mind going with Colbert as well?" I whispered in her ear, getting glared at by my girlfriend before I explained myself. "The more people working on what he has in mind the better, and we need an ace in the hole in case things just don't go as planned. They know about me so I won't take them by surprise, but you're an unknown factor in this."

We looked into each other's eyes for a while until she sighed and nodded, agreeing with the idea. Just when I thought she was going to turn and leave she kissed me then and there in front of everyone else, I couldn't help but return it.

"You better come back alive." She commanded matter-of-factly as the crowd gaped in shock. "If you don't I'll think it was my fault for not being there by your side."

"You can count on it. I told you I would always come back to you." I replied, caressing her cheek as we smiled at each other. "And I don't put expiration dates on promises."

"Well then... Your Majesty, if you and the students would please follow me." Colbert said after recovering, and left shortly after with the four girls in tow towards his workshop.

"What?" I asked the crowd, which was still in a state of shock minus Agnes, who was shaking her head as if she had gotten a sudden headache.

"Our Sword… is indeed an impressive man." Marteau managed to get out.

"I want each and every one of you to keep this matter secret, punishable by death." Agnes stated, drawing everyone's attention, and more than a few gulps. "Understood?" The answer came in the form of a collective nod, the reason I did not say anything about it was that I understood her reasons. "Good, what's the plan now, Hawk?"

"We need a distraction, how about getting them to talk while we prepare some fireworks? We could open a path through the window or a wall and try to negotiate or talk them put of it. And fight if it comes to that, which is almost impossible to avoid." I suggested and Agnes nodded.

"We do have some bombs in storage, we could use those." She stated before ordering a few soldiers to go get them. "And then?"

"We keep them occupied until Colbert arrives with the cavalry and saves us all." I replied with a chuckle. "I know my skills at planning are nothing compared to Lelouch's, this is the best I have."

"It sounds good enough to me." Lamark noted, joining in with Agnes and I. "I can get you a little army to better distract them if you need it."

"That's a good idea." I nodded, adding Lamark's Einherjar to the situation we could get a small advantage, I was sure his constructs would be capable of standing up to a Dopant if they all ganged up on it. "Are you coming, Geo?"

"Are you sure they won't try anything against the servants?" The boy asked, worried, and I nodded.

"A small taskforce like this can't be made of too many people" I started, drawing on what Lelouch had told me when we planned the Battle of Tarb, more like he planned and I listened. "Counting the one Agnes took out, we have taken care of four of them, I doubt there are any more of them around but the four we know of."

"How do you know I defeated one?" She asked, knowing she hadn't said anything about it.

"Blue eyes, remember?" I replied, pointing at mine. "I can sense Memories if they are close enough, and I know there's one in your pouch, one I haven't felt before so I know it's not one I brought to this world."

"Quite true." Agnes sighed, showing me the device. "I took it from the man that came to kill me."

"The Unicorn Memory, huh?" I muttered, holding the GaiaMemory before Agnes took it back. "What…?"

"I'll be keeping this one, just in case I need it." She explained. "We can have one ace hidden away, or more of them."

"You know what that can do to you, right?" I asked, locking eyes with her. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm not so weak as to be controlled by this device." She stated plainly as the soldiers came back with the bombs. Lamark and I shared a concerned look but knew we would not be able to talk her out of it. If she got out of hand I'd stop her, period.

"Well then, let's get this underway." I stated, getting nods in reply. "We have cowards to deal with."

* * *

And with that chapter's over, a bit chaotic, I know, but it's not that bad, right?

I'm going to take the chance to inform you that this Saturday isn't a publishing day, reason being I won't have time to write since I'll be busy. Sorry about that and about the huge delay with this chapter, Finals do that to you, especially when they go wrong.

As a side note, today's (26th of June) my birthday, so gift me your reviews. XD  
Flames will be returned to the store they came from and exchanged for something more useful, so don't bother with them. ;)

Until next time, have a nice day.


	25. S2 - Chapter 10: The Fire Snake

I'd like to apologize for how long it took to write this one, I got into a bit of a block concerning this story. But now it's thankfully solved, so let's get back to Rider Kicking, shall we? I actually had this ready on Sunday but things happened and I had to delay the release, sorry about that. Real life likes to mess with me from time to time.

I'd like to thank everyone that Read, Followed, Favorited and/or Reviewed. Please keep doing that ;)

To my Reviewers:

**fuji92**: Thanks. Yup, focusing did help. It took long not only because of exams but due to a bit of a block I had, but I'm out of the funk now, so this story is back to business. Enjoy the chapter.

**ShotaroxPhilip**: Thanks, have fun with the chapter.

**piplupm**: Thanks, and the review and reads were gift enough. Here's hoping you'll like this chapter.

**Umbra580**: Thanks. The part with Henrietta also caught me by surprise as I wrote, but I somehow foud it in character. I mean, she goes to great lengths for Saito in the original Anime and he's already taken, imagine what she can do now that she's got the guy she loves to herself. Enjoy the chapter.

**brave kid**: Thanks, keeping it up. Have fun with it.

**Nick terakidan**: Still considering it, I'll PM you about it soon. I hope you'll like the chapter.

**necrofantasia**: Well, considering his background I think it's understandable. He killed an entire village only to find that they had done nothing wrong yet he was still regarded as a hero for it, that'd break more than a few people if you ask me. His ideal is naive, no doubt about it, but I still can't find anything wrong with what he wishes for, as impossible as it may be. As for the bad guy part, I don't see it like that, he was trying to get Louise to think, and it worked. Enjoy the chapter.

**Blackops**: Thanks, enjoy the chapter.

**Betahalo**: Thanks. Yeah, I'll be the first one to admit that, last chapter was not my best. We'll get more into what drives Geo in further chapters though, it will make a bit more sense there. Not sure what MGLN means though. Have fun with the chapter, I honestly think it's better than the last.

**moonlight crest 96**: Thanks, I enjoyed it quite a lot. Have fun with the chapter.

**OBSERVER01**: Thanks for both, let's hope this one'll be even better.

**Nyamu**: Thanks, enjoy the chapter.

**BardOwl**: I'll probably go back and rewrite it once I'm finished with season 2 to add a bit more closure to those two. Thanks for your kind words, they helped a lot, and enjoy the chapter.

**TakeYourGuess**: Thanks. I have plans for Hawk's birthday, using the Princess no Rondo OVA for it. It'll be out somewhere in between Season 2 and 3. Here's hoping you'll like the chapter.

**Raximus**: Thanks, have fun with this one too.

**Kamen Rider Nova**: I'll consider it, but you could say this season's finale is going to be a movie-like too. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Familiar of Zero, nor do I own any series or characters of the Kamen Rider franchise or Code Geass. All I own (for now) are the original plotlines added to this story and the Characters Hawk Magnus and Tony Blessfield, along with the LostDriver MK II and the I-Driver. Geo Hikari, his Rider Form, Kamen Rider Drive, and his villain belong to gh152 the Second.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Fire Snake/Rise of the Queen

_Tony was getting impatient, he had thought the birdie would plunge through the gate and play hero again at any moment, and they'd get him three on one and beat him up, it was a rather simple plan. What he hadn't expected was the goddamn Musketeer Force surrounding the building and attempting to start negotiations, it was getting on his nerves, and that there was no sign of the target of his hatred was not helping in keeping his cool._

_"Are they really so stupid they think we'll agree to leave just like that?" The bully asked aloud, and his two companions laughed at the question. "Thought so."_

_"You say that this place is not a target for us? That we gain nothing from taking over this school?" Menvil's voice boomed in reply to what the captain of the Musketeer Force had said as several explosions took place, one at a time. "Is this place not filled with this country's future? Are you of the Musketeer Force not stationed here? And do you really think such a cheap trick will get you anything?"_

_"The boss is getting angry, this is going to get fun pretty soon." One of the men said excited. _

_"Perhaps we should burn down one of them, to show you how serious we are about this." Menvil continued with a crazed edge in his voice. "Which one should I pick?"_

_Outside, Agnes grit her teeth. The plan had failed and the students were now in danger because of it. She knew it was not Hawk's fault that he hadn't thought about the enemy being capable of detecting their moves, he had admitted himself that his planning skills were inferior, but she could not help but glare at the Familiar, who was clenching his fist so hard it was paling, for the lives lost under his command._

_"Alright then, to hell with it!" The Familiar shouted, surprising everyone around him and knowing that Tony would be smiling in anticipation. He had detected Violence's presence the moment he had come close to the door, so he knew his old school bully was in there, probably itching for a fight and with an ambush at the ready. "Lamark, plan B." He commanded, and the blond mage complied immediately, creating around twenty of his Einherjar as Hawk turned to look at Agnes. "One of the explosions must opened a hole somewhere, can you use that to try and take the leader by surprise? We'll push through the front."_

_"That's a bit crazy, isn't?" Geo noted, worried and still a bit shaken about the whole killing people business he had just gone through, but the boy was recovering fast and he knew his priorities as a Kamen Rider well._

_"Right now we have no choice but to force our way through before they carry out their threat, I'm afraid." Hawk replied before taking a deep breath, knowing his friend was absolutely right and that the plan was crazy as hell, but it was all he had. "I'm sorry about your subordinates Agnes, I should have thought this out better before making a move."_

_"Let's just make sure we make their sacrifice justice." Agnes replied in a stern tone. "And do not apologize, the only one at fault for their deaths was the enemy."_

_Agnes was well aware that, while inferior to Lelouch, Hawk was better than her at planning things in such a short amount of time. While the plan had its flaws, it was better than anything she had been able to come up with._

_The Musketeer Force Captain took what remained of her troops with her, leaving the front door to the Kamen Riders and Lamark's Einherjar. The whole Musketeer Force rounded the building and Agnes' eyes got harder and angrier with every unmoving body she found on the way. By the time they reached an overture, the Captain was thinking nothing short of murder for whoever led this operation that had cost so many of her subordinates their lives. _

_"I'll make him pay." She muttered, glaring at the white haired man through the opening, the man that was about to turn Julio into ashes at this very moment. She couldn't wait for a signal for too long, and luckily she didn't have to. Not even a second later there was a loud bang and a screech as the front door was pushed open by Lamark's Einherjar and Hawk and Geo, already transformed, charged in, meeting with the three guards in a ferocious battle._

_"Charge!" Agnes ordered as she drew her pistol and led the Musketeer Force in, rifles in hand and ready to get the hostages out of there._

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Tony charged at me the moment he spotted white armor and yellow eyes. Kamen Rider Violence came at me, intense pink energy surrounding both fists and letting out a crazed laugh that might have put most aspiring anime bad guys to shame on the spot.

"Are you in a hurry, birdie?" The bastard asked mockingly as he and I met in battle, shortly after I dodged his energized fist before it took my head out for a flight. "Too bad, you're not getting past me this time."

"We'll see about that!" I shouted, socking him in the face with a flame covered fist, cracking the visor slightly and sending him back a couple steps. "Sorry, Tony, but I have no time to play with you." I told him coldly as he regained his bearings. "Do yourself a favor and get the hell out of my way before I take you down the hard way."

"You think I'll obey you?!" He roared in anger, re-energizing his fists and charging straight forward. "I will not let you humiliate me again!"

"I said I don't have time for you!" I inserted four Memories in my right arm's slots as he charged at me. Last time we fought I had to be careful about the people around me. But now, with the insane amount of combinations I had been trying out in order to avoid that, and be able to dish out enough damage despite having lent a few Memories, there would be no problem. Still, a more open field would do me good just in case, so I had to take him outside the building and to the Grounds. How fortunate that the door was right behind me.

I dodged the charge like one would a bull's and kicked him in the back, adding strength to his dash and sending him out of the building. After making sure Geo and Lamark would be able to deal with the other two Dopants for a few seconds, I followed after him as he landed hard on the ground. Without missing one second, I activated one of the many Maximum Drive combinations I had come up with after my last fight with him, knowing that, while a giant fireball was impressive, using it surrounded by allies was not the best idea. That Memory exchange Lelouch and I made before he left for Albion was also welcome, as it was going to give me a pretty good edge here, one Tony was not expecting at all.

**ETERNAL! HEAT! ACCEL! UNICORN!**

**MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Tony's visor was broken, letting me see how his eyes widened at the power gathering around my right fist. It had erupted in both red and blue fire, with white lighting crackling wildly around it and swirling around my hand, forming drill-like effect that promised to hurt as much as it looked.

**VIOLENCE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

He stood, charging as much power as he could in his fists to meet my attack, but that was also how I expected him to act. Time to give him a taste of Hell, again. I lifted my left hand with the intended Memory in it and pressed its button, unleashing the power in it.

**ZONE!**

"HellFire Crusher!" I shouted, appearing behind him thanks to the Memory's power of teleportation and punching him in the back with all my strength, the explosion and scream that resulted thundered across the Academy, bringing the sounds of the other battles to a standstill as everyone probably wondered what had just happened outside. "Of all the things to do after you escaped, this must have been the most stupid choice available." He didn't reply, having lost consciousness. "Lie there for a while, once I have taken care of the rest of your groupies you're going straight to prison."

I turned my attention to what I had to do now, ignoring Tony's unmoving body and the chance to take the Violence Memory for the moment, and ran towards the building to help Geo and Lamark as the fighting restarted on all fronts, only to find both my friends in a rather tight pinch. The Bat Dopant seemed to have gotten some sort of divine inspiration and used his powers to take control of Lamark's Golems, and it would seem they were immune to his commands of dispelling. And Geo was being held in place by the Spider Dopant's strings.

**ETERNAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"Lamark!" I shouted as I kicked away the closest Einherjar to my friend and lifted him on his feet while throwing the Eternal Edge at the strings holding Drive, cutting them just in time for him to avoid an axe to the head.

"Get out of here, we'll take care of this." Geo told him as he rose to his feet and kicked an Einherjar away, and Lamark nodded, although there was shame in his eyes at not being able to provide assistance.

"Go help Agnes, she'll need it more than we do." I whispered and he nodded again, although more enthusiastically this time, and charged for the Dining Hall, Sword-Wand in hand, as we provided cover for him.

"Are you sure about that?" Geo asked as he destroyed one of the Einherjar with a flaming punch to the chest, right at the core jewel that Lamark used to power them, and looked surprised for a moment at the results of the strike.

**UNICORN! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"We already have enough in our hands keeping these things busy to protect him for long, he'll be more helpful to the students if he can catch their boss by surprise, Lamark's a capable Mage Knight after all." I replied, punching through another with my lighting covered fist and making it go up in an explosion. "Target the glowing spot there on the chest, it's where the magic keeping them moving is stored." I told him as I kicked a third one away and repeated the process but with my fist covered in blue fire, achieving the same result. "Take it out and it's over for them."

"A big, glowing weak point." Geo mused aloud as he circled around two Einherjar, one wielding twin halberds and the other with a bastard sword. He stabbed the sword wielding one, finishing it off, and jumped away from the other, ducking under the Bat Dopant's claws a second after landing and tripping him towards a wall.

**IGNITION!**

"Where have I heard that before?" He asked, destroying the other Einherjar with a flaming slash of his sword as three more approached him and the Dopant rose to his feet, seething in anger.

"Almost every action videogame in existence." I replied with a chuckle as I burned down the Spider Dopant's strings with Eternal's fire, making him cry out and run like a headless chicken as the flames reached his body. I did not manage to follow up on that because I was busy with the five Einherjar charging at me from the front and the two coming from behind. "These guys are getting on my nerves." I grunted, bringing Derf and the vanished Eternal Edge out and plunging them into the cores of the two backstabbers before I threw the dagger at one that was trying to sneak up on Geo, hitting the weak point cleanly.

"Finally!" The sword shouted as the three magic constructs went up in flames, slightly annoyed that I had brought him out so late. "Do you have any idea how humiliating it is for a weapon like me to stand in the sidelines while my Partner does all the work?"

"Sorry." I told him, arming him with the Trigger Memory and putting Accel in the Maximum Drive Slot. "I'll put you to good use now, Derf."

**TRIGGER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

**ACCEL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"Alright then, Partner, let's get this done." He said as I dashed forward with the Maximum's speed. Using the Trigger System's power, I did the five enemies in with powerful and precise slashes before dashing towards the Spider Dopant and kicking him towards his partner, making them collide and fall to the ground.

The maneuver seemed to have an effect and distract the Bat Dopant long enough to weaken his control over the Einherjar, causing the few that remained to crumble due to Lamark's earlier orders. Geo followed up with the assault before the enemy could recover from the surprise attack and, knowing what he was going to do, I decided to join in on the last strike.

**IGNITION!**

**ETERNAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

Two swords, one covered in scarlet flames, the other in azure fire, cross slashed both Dopants as they tried to get off one another, making them go up in an explosion at the same time as Geo and I high fived behind them. I had to admit, having someone like him close by and helping out in these situations was rather pleasant, and made things a lot easier on me. Our attention was soon diverted to the room where the students were being held, and the sounds of battle inside, and we ran for it, hoping to be of help.

* * *

_Agnes knew things were not going well, even though Lamark's arrival had helped greatly, not even both of them together were good enough to defeat the kidnappers' leader. The giant of a man wielded his iron staff with great skill, and during the first moments of the assault had use fire spells to melt the Musketeer Force's weapons. And while the disarmed and wounded soldiers were doing their best in trying to get the students out of there, Menvil wouldn't have any of it and managed to stop any attempts, even while fighting both of them._

_"You know, I was getting bored in here, things sure livened up when you people came in but I'm afraid I can't let these kids go." He grinned for a few seconds before several explosions in the hallway got his attention, although he offered no pause this time. "Maybe my guys are getting a little too excited."_

_"Or maybe they're biting the dust." Julio shouted, still tied up and wondering why the hell no soldier made an attempt to free him from the bonds, he could be helping right about now instead of being a mere onlooker._

_"Either way, this is not my kind of operation at all." Menvil continued, grinning again. "I'm more into burning things until they stop pestering me, villages even if I don't like them."_

_"You insane bastard!" Agnes snarled as she slashed at the fire mage, only to have her attack blocked. Lamark tried to get the man from behind with an Earth spell, sending a spike of rock towards his spine, but Menvil seemed to see it coming and grabbed it with his free hand before it hit. He then threw the spike back a t the blond mage, piercing his shoulder and making him let go of the sword-wand._

_"Aw, come on." He laughed as he looked at them both. "Seriously, you have no idea how good fuel a town like D'Anglaterre can be."_

_"You…" Agnes voice was almost a bestial growl. "It was you!" She shouted as she charged at him, wildly this time, and for a moment it seemed to be more effective, but Menvil soon adapted to the change in fighting style while Lamark could only look on in anger and frustration. "You're the Fire Snake."_

_"Sorry, dear, wrong guy." The white haired man smirked as he parried blow after blow. "I'm afraid the Captain's in another castle."_

_"Where?!" Agnes snarled, getting Menvil in a lock as even more explosions went up in the hall, followed by two simultaneous cries of pain and a final, and louder, explosion._

_"Hell if I know. The guy burnt me whole before ditching us after that operation, carrying this little blond girl that had survived on his back." He laughed, but the comment stirred a memory in Agnes, a memory of that day. The memory of being carried away from the blazing remains of her town by someone with a scar on his back. Had that someone been the Fire Snake? Had he tried to atone for what he did by saving her? Was that mage, leader of the operation, not as bad as she thought? She didn't know the answer to those questions, but she did know that the man before her was a thousand times worse, at least the Fire Snake had apparently shown remorse. "Oh, don't tell me that girl was you?"_

_"So what if I was?!" She growled as the door opened and Eternal and Drive burst in at great speed. "Don't interfere, this worm is mine!" She commanded, and could feel the surprised looks even through the helmets. "Get the students out! You too, Lamark, that wound can't be that bad."_

_Wordlessly, everyone obeyed without question. None of those who knew her had seen Agnes show so much anger in their lives, and Hawk knew better than most that there were things one had to face on one's own, like he had fought Tony while covering Henrietta's escape. So, after a silent wish of good luck, the White Devil of Tristain got to work, snapping the ropes holding the students while the soldiers of the Musketeer Force started the evacuation, and Geo made sure to stop any attempt at cutting off their retreat Menvil could come up with by using his Burst Form in its second level to block the white flames head on, making sure none hit the people he was protecting._

_"The term Our Shield does suit him well." Hawk mused aloud as he snapped Julio's bindings. "Sorry for the delay, got a lot to take care off."_

_"No need to apologize, but I want a piece of that guy." Julio glared at Menvil for a second before going back to his usual demeanor as he helped his friend in freeing the girls. "So, how's Tony?"_

_"The pain only lasted an instant." Hawk replied and he chuckled. "He's unconscious outside, took a Quadruple Maximum to the back to do it, but it's done. Let's just hope there's a free cell to lock him in."_

_"Sorry, not happening." Tony's crazed voice came from outside just as Hawk's brand new sixth sense for Memories confirmed Violence's presence nearby and he mentally groaned, both girls and soldiers had frozen at the evil Rider's presence, and Geo was sort of occupied at the time to help them out. "Packing a hard punch, Birdie, but it's nothing to me!"_

_"Guy's really deluded, isn't he?" Julio commented, eyeing the half destroyed Rider armor Violence had left right before two mechanical voices called out. _

**_MAGMA!_**

**_UNICORN!_**

_The GaiaMemory in Agnes' pouch flew out and entered her body while Magma entered Menvil's. Lightning crackled as the blinding transformation took place, revealing a fearsome creature with a body made out of hard grey skin, a horse head for a face, and several spiraled horns coming out from shoulders, arms and legs. A rusty white mane flowed behind her and one last spiraled horn, bigger than the rest and scarlet in color, protruded from the Dopant's front. The Unicorn Dopant wore a white leather jacket over rather skimpy armor and actually had breasts. The Magma Dopant was identical to the one in the Kamen Rider W series, but its flames were white instead of orange._

_"So it is now a battle between monsters, eh?" Menvil chuckled in excitement. "Come on, Lady Agnes, let's enjoy the dance of death."_

_Agnes did not reply, a white sword resembling a lightning bolt materialized in her hands and she charged forward with a snarl, delivering a thundering blow against the rock mace that the Magma Dopant had made appear in its hands, the resulting shockwave stopped all the students in their tracks and distracted Geo and Hawk Long enough for Tony to get an opening he wasn't going to let pass._

**_VIOLENCE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!_**

_"I got you birdie!" He shouted as he dashed forward, his right arm covered in violent pink energy but before he could get any closer, a massive ice wall appeared in front of him, followed by a rain of pink lightning that he had to sidestep to avoid, but he surely wasn't expecting the damn floor to rise up below him and trip him while a pink fireball flied directly into his face._

_"You already fought him today, and lost." A female voice stated coldly and Hawk smirked under the helmet, he knew what this was about and he couldn't wait to see how it would end, but the students' safety came first, but if she was here then everything would be fine soon._

_As if to confirm his thoughts on his mysterious savior's identity, the room was soon filled with white balloon like balls, held in the air by Kirche's magic as the redhead stood near the opening with her wand held high, the fighting came to a stop as everyone eyed the balloons carefully, wondering what this was about._

_"Cover your eyes!" Colbert shouted, and all the students automatically complied at the teacher's order, Geo and Hawk did the same thing. An instant later, the balloons exploded, releasing a bright flash of white light that blinded anyone not ready for it. "Run for the Grounds everyone! Get to the Servant Quarters and don't move unless a teacher tells you to!"_

_The whole student body happily obeyed, being led by the Headmaster, the Vallière sisters, who dragged Louise with them, Kirche and Tabitha, running at their top speeds. Hawk breathed a sigh of relief before looking at Drive, who looked pretty tired and damaged, but wasn't about to leave just because of that._

_"Geo, go with the students." Eternal commanded to the shock of the others. "Just in case there's something nasty still around."_

_Drive nodded and followed suit while Violence rolled on the floor, trying to rub his eyes through the broken helmet and too nervous to remember he could actually dematerialize it in order to do what he was trying to do. There was a general relaxation among those protecting the Academy at the fact that the worst had been avoided, which was soon interrupted by the form of the Unicorn Dopant, engulfed in white fire, flying past them and opening a brand new hole in the wall._

_"I should have known it was you, you loved that fancy trick." The Magma Dopant chuckled as he set his fiery eyes on Colbert. "The Fire Snake was always renowned not only for power, but intelligence as well. Although I am still awed to find you being a teacher at this Academy of all places. I had expected you to be assassinated the moment Richmond found out. But then again, you were always too good to just roll over and die for the fat bastard."_

_"Colbert's… The Fire Snake." Agnes got out in her Dopant form as she slowly incorporated, glaring daggers at the man's back as her mind tried to decide whether he deserved the sword now or after he answered her questions.._

_"Menvil…" Colbert narrowed his eyes at the Magma Dopant. "I should have finished the job that day. Still, you will not harm my students, or anyone else, any further."_

_"Ha, as if you could do anything to me now!" Menvil roared and started sending fireballs towards the teacher, who used his magic to block them with relative ease as Tony finally managed to see something that weren't white spots and made to stand up._

_"Lend me that for a second, Julio." Hawk opened his hand and the blond deposited the Joker memory in it. "Thanks."_

**_ETERNAL! HEAT! JOKER! ACCEL! UNICORN! CYCLONE! _**

**_MAXIMUM DRIVE!_**

_Violence only had time to look at his side, where the mechanical voice he had suddenly come to dread so much had come from, being welcomed by the sight of a sparkling, azure flaming white boot in a crash course with his skull. A loud crack was heard as Eternal punted the evil Rider and former bane of his existence out of the building by decorating the wall with yet another human sized hole. Violence kept flying through the air until he was no longer visible, disappearing into the night sky with what appeared to be a twinkle._

_"Let's see you come back from that one." Hawk muttered before a shadow went past him._

_At that very moment, the Unicorn Dopant let out a snarl of rage, having determined her course of action, and she dashed towards Colbert's exposed back, the bald teacher made no move whatsoever to move out of the way of an attack he was fully aware of and the rest of the onlookers were caught by surprise and unable to stop it, all except one._

_A loud clang was heard as Agnes' blade impacted on a silver staff with a blue sapphire on each end. The wielder of said staff was dressed in a black bodysuit that fit her perfectly, with light pink greaves and gauntlets, each of them with a different white marking for each of the basic elements. A long, white scarf worn around her neck over a pink breastplate and equally pink shoulder guards lined in white. Her helmet had azure insectoid eyes, a white Q engraved on each side, as if they were ears, and a pointy silver crown decorating the front._

_"I already told you, Agnes, that I would not let you do this for revenge." The newcomer stated as she forced the Dopant's weapon back and kicked her to the side. "Professor Colbert was his own judge that day, and the course of action he has taken was not the easy way out of this."_

_Making use of the distraction, Menvil grinned as he sent a swarm of fireballs at the group, not that they got anywhere close to them as Colbert dematerialized them with a swing of his staff, but the Magma Dopant was counting on that and the Professor soon found himself facing a massive fist covered in white fire. A fist that was promptly blocked by a white blur that shoved him out of the way._

_ "I'll take it from here, Professor Colbert." Hawk stated, as he stood cape-less, blocking the strike aimed at the teacher. He spared a glance at the female Rider and told her. "I'm leaving Agnes to you."_

_"Who do you think you are to get in my way?" The Unicorn Dopant shouted before trying to slash at the newcomer, who simply sidestepped out of the way as if dancing around her and kicked her in the stomach, sending her out of the building.._

_"I'm Kamen Rider Queen." The new Rider stated as she followed the Dopant outside. "And I'll make sure you don't lay a finger on him."_

_"Why are you to stand in my way?! In the way of my revenge?!" The Unicorn Dopant cried in rage as she charged at her. "That man ordered the burning of my home, of everything and everyone I ever knew and loved!"_

_"But he was fooled by Richmond." Queen replied in a serious and concentrated tone as she blocked the sword strikes with her staff and countered with a wide horizontal swing that the Unicorn Dopant barely avoided by jumping backwards. "Please, Agnes, you have to see past your hatred. Especially when you are no better."_

_"What?"_

_"Think about it." Queen commanded authoritatively. "Had it been you who was told to burn down a village for the good of this country, would you refuse the order?"_

_Realization hit her like a truck at hearing those words. This woman was right, she would have followed orders. If she was asked to do such a deed for the safety of the Queen and all of Tristain she would follow her orders to the letter, no matter how cruel they sounded._

_"I… I just…" She sobbed as the Unicorn Memory exited her body and fell silently on the ground. _

_"Agnes." She looked up in time to see Queen's helmet vanish and reveal lavender hair and azure blue eyes she knew well. "Stand up, you have much to do and cannot afford to stop now, right?"_

_"You're right, Your Majesty." She replied as she stood, none of them noticing the glowing Memory on the floor as it flew off into the building. "We should go back, perhaps Hawk will need our help." She then gulped. "Once this is over, I'll have a talk with Professor Colbert, there is much I need him to answer and many things I need to apologize for."_

* * *

I kept blocking Menvil's attacks without much of a problem, the Magma Dopant's speed was nothing to worry too much about. After seeing an opening, brought out the Eternal Edge and equipped it with the Fang Memory before delivering a quick stab to the right side of Magma's torso, causing a shower of rocks and sparks and a cry of pain as he slumped backwards holding his side.

"Let's end this, you madman." Is seethed in rage, this man had done something I would not forgive. "Time to show you what happens when you attack the place I call home and the people I call friends."

**ETERNAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

I leaped into the air as the azures flames circled around me in a drill-like fashion and dropped-kicked Menvil right in the chest, flinging him backwards towards a wall and having him go up in flames. As I landed, though, a sparkly whitish green item flew by me and plunged into the flames with a cry of:

**UNICORN!**

The flames vanished at the sound of roaring thunder as a sudden flash blinded us all, by the time we looked again, the Magma Dopant had received an upgrade. Its knuckles now possessed blood red, short spiraled horns, as did his knee caps and shoulders. A longer, more menacing horn protruded from his front and a rusty mane adorned the upper section of the chest as the white flames flowed around the body.

"Ah, so sorry, White Devil." Menvil chuckled heartily as he opened and closed his fists, probably getting used to the new body. "Looks like you'll have to give me another lesson on that subject. But let me warn you, I'm a slow learner."

The Magma Unicorn Dopant dashed forward at that very moment with a speed far surpassing the one it had exhibited until now. He got me square in the face before grabbing one of my legs and throwing me against Colbert. I impacted against the bald teacher and sent him flying alongside me until we landed on a set of tables, breaking them in half.

"Are you alright, Professor?" I asked out of worry at seeing his pained expression. A quick look told me the reason, he had just stabbed himself through the injured shoulder with a big piece of wood. "Dammit."

I turned around in time to see a massive fireball crackling with lighting heading straight for us, but before I could even react and place Metal in my belt's Maximum Slot, a thick wall of water blocked the strike and made it fade away harmlessly.

"Need help?" Henrietta asked in a cute and amused voice, as if she had done something funny or the situation was not even as bad as it looked, and it made me think that she could be right about that.

"So long as you're willing to give it." I replied with a big smile under the helmet. I wasn't really sure why, but standing side to side with her on the battlefield felt right and it gave me a big boost in confidence. "Shall we dance, my Queen?"

"Of course." She giggled as she batted away another fireball, this time directing it towards Menvil's face.

"Stop flirting and get on with the fight!" He all but commanded to the shock of everyone else present. "I didn't come here to watch a romantic play!"

"He always was one to get carried away in a battle." Colbert coughed as he incorporated. "Be careful, he's a dangerous foe."

"We know that professor." Queen replied, her tone far more serious now. "Shall we?"

**ACCEL! FORM DRIVE!**

"I'll take care of the close quarters, you just throw all spells you have at him." I told her as my armor changed into the Eternal Accel one. The Eternal Edge in my hands grew in length until it was the size of Derflinger and the blade was an intricate crimson edge. Derf soon materialized in my hands too, the Trigger Memory still inserted in him.

Queen nodded in reply and just a second later a spike burst from the floor towards Menvil's skull, who simply swatted it away with a swing of his arm, but that was all I needed for an opening I could use.

**ACCEL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

With the Accel Wings open and leaving after-images in my wake, I circled around the double Dopant and started attacking him with both my swords. There was one problem though, both my attacks and Henrietta's were blocked before they could do any significant damage.

Be it fire, water, lightning or rocks, none of her spells made it past Menvil's arms, and my swords strikes weren't faring much better, the defensive capabilities of this monster were nothing to scoff at, especially when coupled with the incredible speed and reaction time he was showing, nothing to do with when he was only using one of the Memories.

"Is that all you got?!" He shouted before he backhanded something behind him, that something was soon proven to be Julio, in his Joker Dopant form, he had sneaked behind him in order to strike by surprise with his saber, but Menvil had somehow figured out where he was when even I, who had been close to the guy all the time, hadn't even noticed.

"How?" The blond Paladin asked aloud, his transformation dismissed, as Agnes helped him incorporate. "I was sure I had been as silent as possible."

"Come to think of it..." The Musketeer Captain mused aloud. "He wasn't blinded when you rescued the students, he still hit me despite the flash of light."

"Those cheap tricks have no effect on me." Menvil replied with a laugh as he sent a fireball their way, a fireball I slashed apart, as he pointed at Colbert. "Last time I fought the Captain over there, he took my sight, so I now rely on using my magic to sense the heat around me, everything produces heat so it wasn't hard to do."

"Is that so?" I smirked as an idea flashed in my head and I brought out the Ice Age Memory.

"What do we do?" Queen asked with a hint of worry, she was still readying the next batch of spells.

"Just keep at it, I've got it covered." I told her as I inserted that Memory in my Maximum Drive Slot and hit it.

Channeling the power through my body, I resumed my attack against Menvil. At first it looked like nothing changed, but the moment Henrietta, tired of simply throwing spells, decided to join in the close quarters combat, Menvil's movements started getting sloppier. First it was just a lucky hit I managed to score, but soon it became much more.

"What the hell is going on?!" The Magma Unicorn Dopant screamed as he got hit on the stomach by Queen's lightning covered staff, followed by a cross slash to the back. "Where are you? Why can't I find you?"

"It's hard to sense heat when you're surrounded by a barrier of cold, right?" I asked with a chuckle as he started flinging his arms around in an attempt to hit anything near him.

"You son of a bitch!" He cursed as he sent a fireball in the direction of my voice, which was promptly batted back to him by Henrietta. "I'll kill you for that! You won't be nothing but a pile of ashes once I'm through with you!"

"Let's finish him together." She stated as she trapped the mercenary's legs with a simple earth spell and took the Queen Memory out of its place and inserted it in the Maximum Slot.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." I replied with a smile as I did the same thing with Eternal after removing Ice Age.

**ETERNAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

**QUEEN! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

We both ran towards Menvil's unmoving body, I leaped into the air while Queen used her staff as one would a pole in order to gain impulse. Azure fire surrounded my body while light pink flames covered hers and we slammed our feet against the double Dopant's chest. A massive explosion erupted from the body as we used it to fling ourselves away from its range and land on our feet.

"I decree, your defeat." Henrietta stated as she landed in a serious tone and I couldn't help but chuckle at her choice of catchphrase.

"What? It's better than yours." She told me in mock anger, slapping my shoulder playfully.

"And that's where we won't agree anytime soon." I replied just as seriously while the pieces of the Memories formerly inside Menvil rained down on us.

"You two really need to cut down on that." Julio chuckled as he stood with Agnes' help and Colbert limped towards us.

"Not yet! I'm not finished!" Menvil roared, bursting out of the rubble as our transformations dispelled and sending a fireball our way, a fireball Colbert was more than happy to send back at him with a bit more power behind it.

"You will not harm anyone else, Menvil." He stated in a powerful tone no one had heard him use before. "I already told you that."

"And what are you going to do to stop me?" Menvil laughed despite his injuries and raised his iron staff. "Preach about peace? About a silly ideal that will never be reality? Or are you actually going to act like the hypocrite you are and kill me after all you've said?"

"Do not interfere." Colbert's voice was cold, as if he was back to being the Fire Snake, while he dispelled Menvil's white flames with a simple swing of his wooden staff despite being unable to move one arm. "This is my battle."

"Your hypocrisy knows no limit, does it Captain?" Menvil laughed as they started throwing spells at each other. "First you go all peace here and peace there, and now you're going to fight me? Where's the logic in that?"

"You threatened my students." The balding teacher replied sternly, dispelling everything the other mage threw at him with a gesture. "You attacked my school, you injured those I care for…" A massive fireball hit Menvil square in the chest, making him cry out in pain. "You are a beast Menvil, a beast I should have taken care of while I still could, and none of this would have happened."

"What's up with that?" The white haired mage coughed, his chest partially burnt. "It's what I do, it's what you did for a living." He sent several small fireball at Colbert, who raised a wall of fire to stop them. "A hypocrite with an unrealistic ideal like yours has no right to judge me."

"I'll be the first one to admit the folly and hypocrisy of my actions." Colbert replied in a completely neutral tone, catching us all by surprise. "A world without war, a world without fighting, I am fully aware of how wrong it is for someone like me to preach about it and how thoroughly stupid it must sound to some of the people hearing me speak."

We all looked at Colbert as if he had suddenly grown sparkly blond hair or a second head. All throughout our conversations, he had seemed unfaltering in his desire for a peaceful world and to avoid war. And now, he was admitting such a thing to be foolish in front of us as if he had always believed as such.

"What are you going on about?" Menvil coughed, standing slowly.

"An ideal is just that, an ideal, however…" He took a deep breath and his voice was soon powered, like the command of a divine being and fire rained down on Menvil. "What's wrong with striving for it? What's wrong with trying to make it a reality? If we lose sight of that ideal then we will never be able to get even remotely close to it, it would be like giving up peace and any desire for it!"

"What a deluded man you are." Menvil muttered before one final spell knocked him out.

"That's another pot calling the kettle black right there." Derf mumbled pensively.

"Professor Colbert." Henrietta started, walking forward towards the limping teacher, who would have fallen had I not caught him, and she decided that the time to talk would have to be postponed. "Hawk, get him to the infirmary, please."

"Got it." I replied, turning towards one of the holes on the wall and noticing the Headmaster and the other teachers, as well as an untransformed Geo, Louise, Kirche and Tabitha, had they been there for the whole duel?

"We'll get him there." Old Osmond offered in a kind tone. "I trust there'll be no repercussions on him, Your Majesty."

"You have my word." The Queen replied solemnly. "I would never punish a man who's already judged himself and set his own way to pay for his crimes, especially when it's one I can approve of."

"Thank you." The Headmaster bowed as he raised Colbert's body into the air, having him float horizontally on the wind for comfort. "I know you have questions for him, but can they wait?"

"I'll wait until he's properly treated, please notify me then." Agnes, to whom the question had been directed, replied and the teacher nodded before the rest of the staff tied Menvil up with their Earth spells and took away his staff. Lamark was also carried away for healing.

"To think Professor Colbert would be so… Ardent." Kirche whispered in a sultry tone with a bit of a blush as the Headmaster carried the balding teacher away, causing us to look at her in alarm, but we soon decided to sigh and let it go.

"Trouble." Tabitha muttered to herself, not that she didn't do it loud enough for us to hear.

"What are we going to do about this?" Louise asked, looking around. The whole place had been devastated, not to mention the flying ship that had landed on the Grounds.

"We'll rebuild it." The teachers who had stayed told us. "Please, leave it in our hands."

"We should move to another place, I think we're a bit of an obstacle here." Julio suggested, and we nodded and headed for the Grounds, the part where the students used to spend tea time at.

"So, what about Tony?" Henrietta asked me. "Do you think he'll be back again?"

"I kicked him so hard he flew out of the Academy but I somehow doubt that's the last of him we'll see." I sighed before smiling at her. "That reminds me, you gave him quite the beating yourself."

"He had it coming for hurting the man I love." She replied simply, returning my smile and holding my hand. Why was it that I couldn't help but love this girl more with every passing day?

"Before you two start being lovey-dovey, again, let's get a few things out of the way, shall we?" Julio teased, but after having kissed in front of so many people less than an hour ago it didn't do much.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow as soon as the rest of the troops are gathered. An Airship will come to get us." Agnes explained before her features darkened. "Half of the Musketeer force was lost today, but those that remain will be in fighting condition by the morning."

"I'm sorry, it was my fault." I bowed my head in apology.

"It was not your fault, you did your best in that situation my friend." Julio told me, putting a hand on my shoulder while Henrietta squeezed my hand. "You made a mistake, but you can't let it shake you so much."

"Lives are lost in war." Agnes continued in a serious tone. "You couldn't know about Menvil's ability to detect us through body heat, your plan was sound for any normal situation."

"It all turned out well in the end, Partner, the students are safe." Derflinger added. "Don't mop or you'll be diminishing the importance of those soldiers' sacrifice."

"You're right." I replied with a weak smile. Those people had chosen to fight and risk their lives, it was their decision and I should respect that. "I still don't have to like it though." I muttered to myself in a low voice.

"None of us does." Henrietta added with a nod, having heard me.

We stayed there for a while in silence, simply enjoying the atmosphere of peace that now reigned in the Academy. It was hard to believe that we had been fighting for our lives a few moments ago. Seconds turned into minutes until the silence was interrupted by a teacher approaching.

"Professor Colbert will answer your questions now." He said, and Agnes soon stood up to follow her. "Also, all students are requested to return to their rooms by the Headmaster."

With a nod, Louise, Kirche and Tabitha stood from their chairs and walked away from the little gathering after saying their good nights and other stuff. Leaving only Henrietta, Geo and me around. The one Marteau had named our shield soon excused himself after a yawn and turned towards the Hikari Studio, where he was going to get some sleep.

"Looks like everything will be fine now." I muttered aloud with a content smile. It hadn't been the best day ever, but at least it had ended well.

"Quite true." Henrietta replied with a half-smile as we both eyed the starry sky. "I have to thank you, Hawk. Had you not given me that belt and Memory, Agnes would have made a great mistake today."

"You now have a responsibility, Henrietta." I told her, hugging her close to me and feeling her warmth. "You've become a Kamen Rider as well, are you ready for what that may imply? You'll be fighting people like Menvil regularly."

"As long as I have you by my side, I don't think I'm going to lose to them." She smiled sweetly, and I couldn't help but smile back at her. "And I have started learning how to fight, so that I can hold my own in the future." She then looked down. "If Agnes had decided to fight back instead of listening, I would have been in trouble. I'm not as good as you or her when it comes to fighting in close quarters."

"I can help you improve on that if you want me to." I offered as I stroke her hair

"And who do you think I was going to ask for help?" She replied with a wink and a smile, but soon got serious again. "Tomorrow will be the beginning of our most difficult battle yet, I want you to promise you'll come out of it alive."

"Only if you do the same thing." I replied, looking into her eyes with the same seriousness she was showing. "Both of us are coming out of this war alive, understood?"

She nodded with a few tears streaming down her face and we soon were kissing under the moonlight, without another care in the world but the warmth of the other. The kisses lasted for a long time and were one of the most special things I had ever felt, by the time we separated we were both gasping for air and our faces red.

"Hawk, would you do me a favor?" She asked a bit nervously and I nodded in reply. "Would you keep me company tonight? Nothing more, just… company." She clarified after my face lit up like a house on fire.

"I'll be happy to." I replied after a couple seconds to clear my thoughts and caressed her cheek. We smiled at each other before standing up and going towards Henrietta's room hand in hand. Whatever worry I had for tomorrow was all but gone, all I cared about was the girl by my side.

* * *

_Tony squirmed on the ground before coming to. He was in a forest, probably close to the Academy if that wall in the distance was any indication. It was a goddamn miracle he was still alive after that. Damn that birdie, how could he be so powerful? He was nowhere near that level the last time they fought and he used his usual armor._

_"It's because of the many Memories he has, if I too had as many things would be different." He muttered to himself as he breathed in and out, his body hurt like hell. "Why must he always be that lucky?"_

_"Hmph, looks like Narutaki was right, you're still alive and kicking." A growling voice said and it froze him to the bone due to how much pressure there seemed to be in the air. He slowly looked towards the source and found a creature whose appearance sent a chill down his spine._

_"A fucking Dragon!" He yelped as he rolled away from the being, who gave out a sinister laugh at his words._

_"Close, Human, but not close enough." The being replied in dark amusement. "I am Darkness Void, a… friend of Narutaki. We were observing the battle and when Eternal sent you flying with that kick he asked that I looked for you and took you back to Albion if you were still alive."_

_"Well, I'm fucking alive, so take me." Tony was still scared of the thing, but if it was sent by Narutaki then it was an ally. A thought then crossed his mind, maybe Narutaki could help him even the field with the birdie somehow. It was a good idea, he'd ask about it the moment he saw the guy._

_"Hmph, such poor education." Darkness void chuckled before he extended one of his arms and made an oval of darkness appear out of nowhere. "Come on, follow me." When Tony made no motion towards his portal, the draconic Viral sent a fierce glare his way. "Move it before I decide to kill you and say you were dead when I found you, Human."_

_Tony didn't need to be told anything else, with a strength he didn't know he still had he stood up and jumped into the dark portal as if it was a lifeline, and it was for Darkness Void had been serious when he spoke._

_"I may hate their guts, but it is always amusing to see the Humans squirm before me." The dark lord of the Viral muttered to himself before he walked through the portal himself. "Perhaps that's reason enough to leave a few alive, for my amusement, once I'm done with this world and mine… And any others I find in the future."_

* * *

_In a small hut in the woods, a young girl with blonde hair was humming as she read a book about Familiar spirits that her best friend and only remaining family, Matilda, had left her the last time she came by along with a small item that was on the desk by her bed._

_"So that's how it works, huh?" The blond girl muttered to herself as she rolled over on the bed. "I wonder, could I do this ritual and summon a Familiar for myself?" She asked the air, as if it would reply to her question. "I think I will, tomorrow would be a perfect day to do it too."_

_Sighing contently, the girl decided she had better get some sleep if she was going to attempt a ritual as complex as that one on her own. She put the book back in its place and blew out the candle she was using to have some light before slipping into her bed and sending a look at the device on her desk._

_"I hope you'll bring me luck like Matilda told me." She whispered before turning around and getting ready for some sleep. The device on her desk, a small aqua-green box with an R engraved in what looked like smoke, did not react to her words. It just waited patiently until the one to claim its power appeared. _

_None on Albion had lived up to its standards, so it had let itself be carried away by the green haired thief with the hope that someone worthy would meet up with her. When it had been gifted to the girl known as Tiffania Rocket had lost hope and even considered going back to the Ruler, but after hearing her speaking of the Familiar Summoning Ritual it had decided to stick around, perhaps she'd summon someone worthy of its power. And if she didn't, it could still go away and be done with it._

* * *

And there, we're done, it was a bit shorter than my last ones but I think it's a good one. The last part of this chapter links with Rider Cure's _Kamen Rider Rocket! Familiar of Elf!_ story, which happens between this chapter and the next. I reccomend checking it out.

Now then, about how I handled Colbert here, I have to say I never liked the way it happened in the Anime, if you're going to kill someone just don't bring them back for almost no reason a season later. That's only my opinion though, I'm sure other people liked the way it was done. Also, about Kamen Rider Queen, I'd like your thoughts on the matter in your reviews and don't worry, she'll get a real fight soon.

And last but not least, next chapter announcement. S2 Chapter 11: Arrival on Albion/Dangerous Party will be out sometime this month, that's the plan anyway. My original plan counted with finishing season 2 on July and then take August for planning te next one but I doubt that's possible now. Regardless, I'm going to try and see.

Well then, I've run out of things to say. Please review, as your opinions and ideas do help in motivating the author, and do not flame, that does the opposite thing.


End file.
